LEYENDA PENDRAGON
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: Se acerca el día, el momento en que la esperada de todos los tiempos venga a liberar a la isla de Albión de la maldad; he visto su llegada, surgirá de la descendencia de la Diosa, en el momento de mayor confusión y vendrá al mundo para poner orden en el Caos, para unificar reinos y para hacer realidad el sueño de la Paz. La Reina Serena Pendragon de Igraine, está por llegar...
1. PROLOGO: El Dragón y el Unicornio

_**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**_

_**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**_

_**PROLOGO**_

_**El dragón y el unicornio**_

_Hace muchos milenios, en un pasado sumido en las brumas de lo lejano y lo irreal; pedido en la memoria de los tiempos, la Diosa de la Luna que habitaba el satélite de plata, gustaba de bajar al mar del tercer planeta a nadar en sus aguas azules._

_Cierto día que nadaba en las aguas del mar, perdió un poco de cabello de plata el cual quedó en el agua flotando; la Diosa volvió a la Luna y al día siguiente que bajó a nadar, se dio cuenta de que de su cabello divino se había formado una isla y Selene llamó a esta tierra ALBIÓN o "Tierra Blanca" por el color que tomó la isla al provenir de ella misma._

_La Diosa dotó con su poder a la Isla de Albión de bellezas sin fin. Altas montañas, verdes valles, tupidas selvas, ríos, lagos, plantas…Luego de ver la belleza de la Isla de Albión, Selene conmovida, pensó en obsequiar esta tierra a alguien especial. Recorrió las tierras del tercer planeta y miró a las razas que lo habitaban: Los órnicos, los dragones, lo felús, los formorianos, los alfar, los jottuns, los atlantes y los humanos. La sabia Diosa se dio cuenta que en una tierra habitada por tantas razas poderosas, los humanos eran los más desprotegidos, así que tomó amorosa bajo su cuidado a estos últimos y los llevó en sus brazos a la isla que había formado en medio del mar._

_Selene dio en herencia a los humanos a Albión, y luego volvió a la Luna, desde donde cuidaba de ellos y era venerada por ellos. Sin embargo, un terrible día, otro meteoro cayó del cielo en el lejano polo Sur de Albión; Dentro de este meteoro venía el terrible Ghen, encarnación maligna del caos que comenzó con su poder oscuro a alimentarse de la energía de los humanos y a volverse fuerte haciendo surgir toda clase de monstruos con él._

_Los humanos, aterrorizados, pidieron auxilio a la Diosa Selene, quien compadecida, bajó de la Luna a la Tierra en forma de cometa de luz para pelear por sus protegidos contra Ghen. La batalla fue terrible, algunos humanos se unieron a la Diosa y pelearon con arrojo contra los monstruos engendros de Ghen mientras Selene luchó con éste hasta que logró encerrarlo en el interior de una montaña del Sur, conocida como "Gwaharddedig mynydd" o "Montaña Prohibida". _

_Una vez que Ghen fue vencido, la Diosa otorgó en agradecimiento, poderes especiales a los valientes humanos que habían peleado con ella. Les dio los poderes de los elementos de la tierra para que con ellos defendiera Albión y creo con los restos de cuarzo lunar que había caído con ella del cielo y con su sangre, cuatro reliquias sagradas que en caso de que Ghen volviera a atacar, servirían para contenerlo. Las cuatro reliquias que Selene forjó fueron: La Espada Sagrada Excalibur, el Sagrado Cristal de Plata, La Copa Lunar y la Sagrada Lanza del Destino. Dos armas y dos reliquias, dos objetos de destrucción y dos de creación, dos de ataque y dos de defensa, todo equilibrado y perfecto._

_Las cuatro reliquias fueron dispersadas en toda la tierra y resguardadas en santuarios especiales por arcanos poderosos a quien Selene enseñó los secretos de la magia blanca de la Luna._

_La diosa de la Luna, sin embargo, ya no regresó a su bello satélite plateado, sino que se quedó entre nosotros, renunciado a su inmortalidad, enamorada de Lord Eogan Igraine, con quien se casó dando origen a la dinastía sagrada de los Igraine, herederos de la Diosa._

_Se vivieron algunos años de paz, hasta que_ _Selene ya humana, envejeció y murió; sin embargo, prometió a los humanos que si alguna vez Ghen era liberado y los atacaba de nuevo, como ella ya no estaría allí para liberarlos, haría surgir a una poderosa reina, a una gran mujer de su propia sangre y de su propia dinastía que reuniría las cuatro reliquias y con su poder y valor traería de nuevo la Paz a Albión._

_Andando el tiempo, sin embargo, un humano desconocido, cegado por el deseo de poder, se aventuró en un peligroso viaje a las entrañas del Polo Sur y escaló la Montaña Prohibida para liberar al Caos, el demonio Ghen. Una vez libre, el Caos, volvió a desatar el mal sobre la isla de Albión. La Diosa ya no estaba para proteger a sus hijos, pero sí los nobles herederos de sus poderes que decidieron entonces elegir a un líder, el más valiente y fuerte de entre todos ellos, y el elegido fue Uther Pendragon de Camelot, el primer rey de la Isla de Albión. _

_Desde ese momento, los nobles de Albión han luchado contra las fuerzas del mal y han logrado contener a Ghen y sus monstruos confinándolos en el Polo Sur, aunque la amenaza se seguía sintiendo en todo el reino. Nadie sabía la identidad del humano que se había atrevido a liberar al maléfico ente del Caos, y en medio de esta terrible situación, Uther Pendragon, elegido rey por los nobles de Albión y bendecido por Lady Danna, la hechicera poderosa guardiana de dos reliquias sagradas, intentaba junto con sus fieles caballeros, contener el avance del Mal, cuando una noticia terrible conmocionó al rey Uther. Se rumoraba que Lord Demian Le Fay, uno de los nobles de Albión que había jurado lealtad al rey, iba a levantarse en armas contra el rey Uther para destronarlo._

_Fue entonces cuando el Rey me eligió a mí, Luna Merlín, aprendiz de arcano, para acudir al frente de una comisión real a las tierras del Conde Le Fay y comprobar por mi misma si era o no verdad la acusación de traición que pesaba sobre la cabeza del noble, pero otra misión más me fue encomendada por mi maestra, Lady Danna, una misión que el rey Uther no podía saber, tenía la misión de preparar el camino para que el futuro padre de la Gran Reina, conociera a quien sería su esposa, y madre de su hija, la joven Duquesa Serenity Igraine._

_Así fue como yo, Luna Merlín, ayudé a tejer los hijos del destino que unirían al dragón y al unicornio, quienes serían los padres de la Gran Reina, de la Esperada de Todos los Tiempos, de la Grande y Poderosa Reina Serena Pendragón de Igraine._

_Por ese motivo, Yo, Luna Merlín, sacerdotisa, hechicera y guardiana del poder de la Espada Excalibur, escribo este libro para que las generaciones futuras conozcan la verdadera historia del origen de la Dinastía Pendragon antes del ataque de las fuerzas de la Oscuridad que nos sumieron en la desesperación._

_Esta es la historia de los días anteriores a la llegada de la Gran Esperada de todos los Tiempos, la historia de como toda la isla de Albión aguardó a que se cumpliera la promesa sagrada de la diosa que fundó la isla, de enviar a una poderosa reina de su propia sangre, que libraría al mundo de la maldad y haría resurgir un reino de Justicia y Esperanza._

_Deseo que en el futuro el nombre de la Gran Reina Serena Pendragon, su valor, las hazañas que realizó, su fuerza y el arrojo con que forjó el Reino de Albión con el apoyo de sus valientes Guerreras de la Mesa Redonda no sea olvidado, que todo habitante de la Galaxia presente o futuro sepa los nombre de las valientes que forjaron nuestra historia con su sangre y con su honor… y también el nombre de aquellos por causa de quienes cayó este reino._

**Ducado de Igraine, Tierras Centrales del Reino de Albión.**

Los árboles del espeso bosque se dejaban ver en la planicie; la luz del sol alumbraba con sus primeros rayos la mañana de aquel día mientras se levantaba una densa neblina en todo el paraje, algunos cuervos graznaban, se escuchaban sonidos de grillos, algunas ranas, pero el lugar parecía totalmente despoblado; por entre los ramajes del bosque igualmente espesos y llenos de cardos, lianas y líquenes se dejan ver sin embargo algunos destellos de luz plateada que el sol al salir provocaba al posar sus rayos de luz en las extrañas plantas de hojas plateadas que solo en esa parte de Albión florecían. A lo lejos se distinguen las torres del castillo blanco en que hondea la bandera con la figura de un unicornio delante de una media luna.

La cabalgata se detiene con un relincho del caballo negro del primer jinete que ordena que el puente levadizo del castillo se baje para que puedan entrar en la fortaleza. Una figura de capucha morada que iba montando en un caballo blanco resalta entre la comitiva de guerreros con armaduras negras y cascos con forma de fauces de lobo cuando cruzan el puente levadizo y entran en el patio de armas de aquel palacio de muros blanquesinos. Los guerreros de casco de lobo desmontan y también la encapuchada del unicornio para pasar dentro del castillo.

La persona encapuchaba baja su capucha morada y camina detenida en un báculo. Es una mujer joven y hermosa, de lago cabello azul intenso y ondulado, con ojos azules. A su lado, el guerrero líder de la cabalgata se retira el casco con forma de lobo y se lo da a un escudero dejando ver las facciones delgadas y angulosas de un hombre joven de huidizos ojos negros, cabello oscuro largo sujeto con una coleta y actitud extrañamente repulsiva para su juventud.

-Espero, Lady Merlín, que esté convencida de que en mi castillo de Gorlois no preparamos una rebelión contra el rey Uther sino que por el contrario nos dedicamos a la sencilla labor de cortar leña para el frío invierno-habla el joven de rasgos finos, pronunciadas ojeras y cabello negro mientras avanza entre los pasillos del bello castillo blanco.

-Me he convencido, Lord Le Fay, gracias por su cooperación y ayuda. Le externo antes que nada las disculpas del rey Uther Pendragon por esta duda, pero en tiempo de guerra contra los siervos de Ghen debemos ser cuidadosos. Los rumores de que Usted preparaba una revolución en las lejanas montañas de Gorlois y por eso se negaba a acudir con sus hombres a prestar servicio en la guerra contra el Reino Oscuro, eran fuertes-habla la joven hechicera. Demian Le Fay sonríe de lado con ironía.

-Pues ahora puede Usted misma, Lady Merlín, dar fe de que no es así. Yo, desde mi matrimonio con Lady Serenity Igraine, no habito mucho tiempo en mi castillo de Gorlois, paso la mayor parte del año aquí en Igraine que tiene un clima mucho más agradable para bien de mi esposa y mi hijo. Además el motivo por el cual no he ido a pelear contra las Fuerzas Oscuras al lado de mi rey y señor…-aquí el tono de la voz del joven Demian tuvo un leve cambio de burla que no pasó desapercibido para la hechicera-es porque mi suegra, la madre de mi mujer, no goza de buena salud-concluye Demian llegando a una sala del castillo en que arde una chimenea; el caballero invita a la joven a sentarse en un sillón de madera a la dama; dos hombres se acercan a retirar la armadura a su señor.

-Se sabe en todo el reino, Lord Le Fay, que vos os habéis casado hace años con Lady Serenity Igraine, única hija del duque Apolo Igraine y última heredera con la sangre de la Diosa-inicia con cierta cautela Luna, intentando parecer lo más inocente en su pregunta.

-En efecto, Lady Merlín. Mi mujer es Lady Igraine, pero os equivocáis grandemente si decís que es la única heredera con sangre de la Diosa de la Luna. Tengo un hijo.

-Es maravilloso, Lord Le Fay. Me gustaría conocerlos a ambos-pide la hechicera-si las cosas en el reino de Albión fuesen como hace siglos, quizá quien debía reinar sería la familia Igraine, herederos de la Diosa por sangre y no un rey elegido por la mayoría de nobles-comenta en tono casual la dama.

-Eso es verdad, Luna Merlín, y de ser así al ser mi esposa la heredera y mi hijo, yo debería ser…-indica con un brillo en sus ojos negros Demian le Fay pero se calla.

-¿El rey de Albión?-cuestiona Luna Merlín con toda intensión, pero el joven es inteligente y ha captado su intensión.

-Nunca pensaría y semejante cosa, Lady Merlín-indica Demian sagaz y sin caer en la trampa-Soy fiel al Rey Uther Pendragon, elegido por todos rey de Albión. No planeo una rebelión en su contra. Firmé el tratado que le reconoce por rey-terminante Demian.

-De ser así, Lord Le Fay, demuestre que es fiel y acepte la invitación de mi rey y señor a Camelot. Ese es el motivo de mi presencia. Además de comprobar que no hay traición en el castillo Le Fay en Gorlois, sellar el pacto de lealtad con Usted invitándolos a vos y a Lady Igraine a presentarse ante el rey Uther y reiterarle su lealtad en persona-indica la mujer. Demian se queda callado y ya sin armadura camina hasta un lado de la chimenea en silencio. Luna observa atenta las reacciones del caballero.

-En muestra de que Demian Le Fay de Gorlois no tiene nada que ocultar y es un leal siervo del rey Pendragon, acepto su invitación-dice el hombre de cabello negro. Luna sonríe-estoy listo a salir con mi escolta a Camelot en cuanto me lo indique, Lady Merlín.

-Maravilloso, Lord Le Fay. Creo que si no hay inconvenientes, en dos días podemos viajar a Camelot- concluye la hechicera.

-Hablaré con mi esposa y se lo preguntaré, Lady Merlín. Ahora creo que podemos descansar un poco antes de la cena. El viaje a mis tierras de Gorlois fue largo e infiero que debe estar fatigada-invita el hombre de cabello negro. La joven aprendiz de arcano asiente-Thadeus, lleva a Lady Merlín a sus habitaciones-pide el conde Le Fay a uno de sus criados que asiente y conduce a la joven hechicera por los pasillos del hermoso palacio de piedra blanca.

Mientras Luna abandona la sala en seguimiento del criado, una figura femenina que avanza por el mismo pasillo se cruza con ella. Es una mujer alta, hermosa, muy parecida al conde Le Fay, por lo que Luna no duda que sea su hermana. Tiene el largo cabello negro ondulado casi hasta las rodillas, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, majestuosa en su vestido tinto pero algo en su presencia le repugna instintivamente a la hechicera.

-Lady Luna Merlín, supongo-habla la dama-supe por mi hermano que vendría.

-Usted es…-duda la hechicera.

-Lady Neherenia Le Fay. Hermana mayor del conde Demian- sonríe la dama y hace una reverencia para después alargar su mano a la enviada de Camelot. Un instante se cruzan sus manos, Luna a pesar de los guantes negros que cubren las manos de la dama siente aun una mayor corriente de antipatía.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, Lady Le Fay. Espero verla en la cena y hablar más detenidamente. Con su permiso-se despide Luna. La dama le sonríe y espera a que se aleje. Una vez que la aprendiz de arcano le ha dado la espalda, el rostro hermoso de la hermana del conde Le Fay se transfigura, sus ojos oscuros se vuelven unos ojos felinos color amarillo y mira con odio a la mujer que se aleja. Luna, de espaldas, presiente una fuerza maligna extraña y gira la vista pero solo puede ver como la dama se aleja a paso calmado hacia la sala-no puede ser…y sin embargo nunca antes sentí energía como esta…-balbucea pensativa Luna.

La mujer de guantes negros y vestido tinto entra en la sala en que el joven conde se encuentra aun mirando el fuego pensativo.

-Pensé que te desharías de ella, no que la invitarías al castillo de tu mujer-comenta la dama sentándose en el sillón. Su hermano la mira.

-No me fue posible. Parece que en Camelot sospechan, y aunque gracias a tus poderes de premonición supimos de su llegada y ocultamos las armas, inspeccionó a detalle todo nuestro castillo de Gorlois. Si no me portaba amable y cortés con ella habría sospechado.

-No me convence mucho ese argumento de que esa mujer es solo una noble de Camelot de confianza del rey Uther. Es extraño que una mujer sea elegida para tal embajada cuando en el concejo de ancianos o en el de caballeros no hay mujeres. A no ser claro que…

-¿Que sean aprendices de Lady Danna?-adivina el delgado joven de cabello y ojos oscuros. Su hermana asiente.

-Su presencia y el modo de mirar, su actitud, la energía que emana…no sé…algo no me gusta de ella-duda Neherenia-no sé si la pueda soportar aquí mucho tiempo.

-No será por mucho, Neherenia. En dos días iré con ella a Camelot a rendir mis respetos al rey-irónico Demian.

-¡Pero que demonios dices!-se exalta la hermana del conde.

-Debemos dar la apariencia de fidelidad, por ello llevaré a Serenity conmigo-indica él y se sienta al lado de su hermana-sé que te molesta, pero al menos hasta que reunamos las armas no podemos delatar nuestras intensiones. Mientras más ocupado esté Uther defendiendo Albión del ataque de tus monstruos y el ejército oscuro, menos podrá defenderse de una rebelión y entonces, sin que lo espere, será atacado y solo yo, Lord Demian Le Fay de Gorlois, seré el único Rey de Albión como corresponde a quien está casado con la última descendiente Igraine-dice con altivez. Neherenia sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de su hermano menor.

-Como todo Le Fay eres astuto e inteligente, hermano. Mi padre estaría orgulloso. Te ayudaré, nadie sabe que la verdadera líder del mal, quien liberó a nuestro señor Ghen, he sido yo. Todos juran que la guerrera Beryl de Gaheris es la líder del Ejército Oscuro, y mientras no sepan la verdad sobre mí estamos a salvo-indica Neherenia.

-Albión será nuestra, hermana, solo la familia Le Fay reinará en esta tierra, y ya que los nobles y los arcanos no me apoyan, me apoyará el ejército del mal, pero venceré-responde ambicioso el joven Le Fay y su hermana sonríe mientras sus ojos adquieren de nuevo la apariencia maléfica de un felino.

En la elegante habitación que le han designado en el palacio Igraine, Luna Merlín se recuesta en la cama, aun fatigada del viaje y reflexionando sobre todo lo que había visto. Ciertamente que en el lejano, oscuro y horrible castillo Gorlois Demian Le Fay no ocultaba armas, al menos no a la vista, y parecía un feudo empobrecido de leñadores y pastores, pero algo no le había gustado a Luna. Los informantes le habían dicho que allí se forjaban armas y se almacenaban, que se reclutaban y entrenaban soldados. No era fácil ocultar algo así, a no ser claro, que de alguna manera Demian Le Fay hubiese sabido que ella visitaría su castillo. Pero era casi imposible. Fuera de los aprendices de arcano nadie tenía clarividencia…¿O sí?...instintivamente los pensamientos de Luna viajaron a la perturbadora presencia de la hermana del conde Le Fay.

Mientras la joven hechicera pensaba eso, escuchó dentro de su habitación un sonido extraño, como el rechinar de unos goznes y vio abrirse a un lado de la cama, tras un tapiz, una puerta en la roca.

-¡Quien anda ahí! ¡Identifíquese!-dijo Luna asustada tomando su báculo de madera. Una mujer anciana, vestida de criada, apareció delante de ella.

-En nombre de la diosa Selene, mi señora, no os asustéis de ese modo-dijo hablando en voz baja la anciana-y bajad la voz o los guardias del Conde os pueden escuchar-dijo la viejecita alarmada. Luna retiró su báculo y miró extrañada a la recién llegada.

-¿Guardias? ¿El conde Le Fay se atrevió a poner guardias en mis aposentos?-dudó la joven hechicera. La anciana volvió a hacerle señal de que guardara silencio.

-Mi nombre es Amitia. Soy la ayuda de cámara de mi anciana señora la duquesa Serenithas Igraine y vengo en nombre de ella y de su hija Serenity a rogaros que me sigáis por ese pasillo hacia sus habitaciones. Mi señora y su hija tienen algo importante que deciros, algo que no debe escuchar ni el conde Le Fay ni su hermana, algo que es importante para la seguridad de Camelot y del Rey Uther-pide la anciana-sígame por favor, confíe en mi…-dice la mujer y abre el pasadizo secreto caminado por el lugar, la chica de cabello azul la sigue en silencio por el oscuro camino solo alumbrado por una antorcha, recordando la recomendación que le hiciera su anciana maestra antes de partir.

"_Si llegas al castillo de Igraine, haz todo lo posible por entrevistarte con la duquesa anciana o con su hija, permite que te hablen de sus problemas y diles lo que te he comunicado. No reveles más de lo conveniente o los hilos del destino no se tejerán adecuadamente. Se prudente, Luna, se sabia, y por ningún motivo regreses a Camelot sin ver a las últimas herederas con sangre de la Diosa"_

Dentro de palacio, en una hermosa y amplia habitación de la torre más alta se hallaba recostada en una cama la mujer de cabello plateado; era una mujer hermosa aunque madura, y su rostro majestuosos denotaba sin embargo una delgadez muy propia de la enfermedad que la aquejaba, sus ojos azules con ojeras moradas, sus pómulos salientes y toda ella emanaba debilidad; la sábana que la cubría se levantaba a la altura de su pecho junto con su dificultosa respiración; la mujer enferma estaba recostada entre almohadones y cojines; en la habitación estaba encendida una chimenea que daba calor al lugar.

Dos doncellas se ocupaban de ordenar la habitación de su señora, mientras, sentada en el alfeizar del ventanal estaba otra figura que destacaba aún más de las anteriores; una bellísima joven de no más de veinticinco años, de largo cabello plateado sujeto en dos coletas miraba hacia abajo del castillo, sus ojos azules iguales a los de la mujer enferma dejaban ver una evidente preocupación y melancolía que no iba muy de acuerdo con la belleza y juventud de su rostro.

-Lady Igraine, terminamos, esperamos esté cómoda, si nos necesita estaremos cerca.-se despide una de las doncellas y ambas salen de la habitación, la mujer enferma mira a su hija y entonces una repentina ternura inunda sus pupilas.

-Serenity…hija…deja ya de mirar hacia abajo y cierra la ventana, no queremos que la terrible cuñada que tienes nos descubra cuando hablemos con la…con la enviada del rey…-con dificultad en la voz la mujer de cabello azul.

-Lo sé madre, es solo que no me gusta que Neherenia esté cerca de mi hijo. No lo tolero. Cuando la veo abrazarlo, estar a su lado, me llena de una incertidumbre tan grande.-dice la mujer joven.-odio a mi cuñada con todas mis fuerzas, es una arpía hipócrita que solo busca la forma de perderme; ella aconsejó a Demian sobre la conveniencia de trasladarnos aquí, sabes que a él no le gusta que te vea, pero no querían ni él ni esa bruja que la enviada de del rey descubriera lo que hacen en el castillo de Golrois-comentó Serenity apretando nerviosa sus manos.

-Cálmate hija…si es el precio que tenemos que pagar para…para vernos…luego de seis años de que te tuve que entregar…a ese monstruo de Demian Le Fay…-la voz de la enferma se corta de dolor, la chica corre hacia el lecho de su madre y la toma de las manos.

-No te esfuerces así Madre, te hace daño recordar cosas tristes.-dolida la joven.

-Lo sé hija mía…pero al verte, tan joven, tan hermosa, y con tanta amargura y pena por la vida…que ese…mal hombre…te ha dado…-de nuevo con dificultad la enferma.-daría mi vida porque ese infame tratado jamás se hubiese firmado…-una lágrima rueda por los ojos de la mujer mayor, la chica la limpia con delicadeza.

-No nos lamentemos más madre, esperemos mejor a la enviada del rey. No me parece que sea honorable que se le oculte la verdad, yo sé que mi padre firmó ese tratado en el que todos los nobles reconocen al rey Uther Pendragon, también lo firmó Demian y sin embargo haciendo gala de su poco honor pretende levantarse en armas contra su rey y señor. Eso no lo toleraré. Le diré la verdad a la enviada del rey aunque signifique delatar a mi propio marido como traidor-propone la joven.

En ese momento, las paredes de uno de los muros de la habitación rechinan con extraño quejido, ambas mujeres miran ávidamente el lugar en que el pasadizo negro se abre cuando una parte del muro cede como si fuera una puerta oculta, la chica de cabello plateado llega hacia la ventana y la cierra, corre luego las cortinas y regresa al lado de su madre, del túnel oscuro surge la figura de la anciana ayuda de cámara de la Duquesa de Igraine y tras ella la alta figura de la mujer de capucha morada, ambas entran en la habitación, la encapuchada camina con seguridad hacia la cama de la enferma y al llegar se quita la capucha, la mujer de cabello azul intenso aparece ante ellas.

-Milady, es la enviada del rey de Camelot…-dice la anciana.

-Duquesa Serenithas Igraine …me presentaré yo misma, Luna Merlín, discípula de Lady Danna gran sacerdotisa de la Diosa de la Luna, Arcana protectora de dos tesoros sagrados legado de la Diosa y embajadora del rey Uther Pendragon-dice la mujer. Tanto madre como hija se miran una a otra asombradas y ante su incredulidad, Luna hace un pase en su frente con su mano y aparece a la vista de las damas la marca de media luna que ella había ocultado desde que llegó.

-Bienvenida Luna Merlín, una discípula de Lady Danna siempre es bien recibida en el Castillo de Igraine.-replica la duquesa enferma al ver aquella señal; los ojos de la hechicera se posan en la gentil figura de la bella joven y de su madre-aunque no sabíamos que la enviada del rey era a la vez una poderosa hechicera…

-Por seguridad no revelé mi identidad ante Lord Le Fay, pero lo soy. Lady Danna es mi maestra-Luna lleva su mano a su frente y de un movimiento aparece grabada en esta la media luna creciente que identificaba a los arcanos.

-Es un alivio conocer a alguien cercana al trono y a Lady Danna-dice la jovencita.

-¿Sois acaso Lady Serenity Igraine, la hija del difunto duque Apolo de Igraine?-cuestiona Luna a la chica.

-Lo es…Luna Merlín…es mi hija.-replica la enferma duquesa. Luna se inclina ante ella.

-Es un honor para mí conocer a la última descendiente con sangre de las hijas de la Diosa.-replica la hechicera. Serenity sonríe levemente.

-Lady Merlín. Mi hija y yo os enviamos llamar por estos medios…algo extraños…porque es peligroso que la gente del esposo de mi hija…nos escuche…-con dificultad habla la anciana enferma-lo que debemos deciros es de suma importancia para Camelot…y para el rey…-una tos la aqueja y su hija se sienta a su lado preocupada.

-No te esfuerces tanto, madre. Yo me encargaré-pide Serenity y la anciana asiente controlando la tos que la aquejaba-Lady Merlín…tome asiento-invita Serenity. La anciana ayuda de cámara acerca un banco de terciopelo rojo junto a la cama donde la joven hechicera de báculo se sienta-supimos que viajó con mi esposo a las tierras de Gorlois.

-Así fue, Lady Igraine. Había rumores en Camelot sobre la ausencia de Lord Le Fay en la guerra contra el Reino Oscuro. Como sabe, todos los nobles de Albión han acudido en persona y con sus armadas a prestar pleitesía al rey Uther y a pelear a su lado contra las fuerzas del mal, solo su esposo ha declinado. Se dice que no acudió porque no respeta los tratados y que planea una insurrección contra el rey-comenta Luna-pero al ir a su castillo de Golrois me he dado cuenta de que no ha ocurrido nada y que es falsa la acusación que pesaba sobre la cabeza de vuestro esposo. Si era eso lo que os inquietaba…

-No, Lady Merlín. El motivo de pedir verla en secreto no es porque me preocupe por Demian-dice con un dejo de pena la hermosa jovencita-es porque como hija del Duque de Igraine que siempre fue fiel a Camelot y al rey Uther, quiero evitar que sea usted engañada- La hechicera mira asombrada a la chica de cabello plata-sí, engañada. Mi marido sí es un traidor, sí planea levantarse en armas contra el rey y sí estaba forjando armas y preparando ejércitos en el castillo Le Fay en Gorlois-declara con firmeza Serenity.

-¿Pero que decís, señora?-se alarma Luna-yo no he visto nada, además mi viaje fue sorpresa, nadie avisó a su marido como para que hubiese tenido tiempo de ocultar armas y gente tan de prisa. Yo llegue directo a Gorlois y nadie me esperaba.

-Os equivocáis, Lady Merlín. Hace siete días que mi marido sabe que vendría una enviada de Camelot-indica Serenity. Luna la mira aún mas extrañada.

-¡Pero Milady! hace siete días exactos apenas recibí la comisión en Camelot. Mi maestra, la anciana Lady Danna y el rey Uther me convocaron en su cámara personal y nadie, ni los caballeros, ni los demás aprendices, presenciaron nuestra entrevista ni supieron lo que allí se trató. ¿Cómo pudo vuestro esposo enterarse ese mismo día?

-Lady Merlín…mi yerno tiene una hermana…una hermana mayor que es muy extraña…es una mujer que usa la magia negra…tiene poderes ocultos…-intenta hablar la anciana duquesa en su cama.

-En efecto, Lady Merlín. La hermana de mi esposo fue quien le informó de su llegada. No sé como se enteraría pero lo supo. Demian tuvo todo el tiempo para ocultar lo que hacía en el castillo. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos pues llevo seis años de mi vida encerrada en esa horrenda fortaleza de Gorlois como para saber lo que allí se tramaba. Mi marido ocultó las armas, cerró las fraguas, despidió a los guerreros, escondió las armaduras y selló las bodegas cubriendo estas con paja y costales de grano-indicó Serenity. Luna recordó entonces haber visto los graneros en el castillo del conde repletos de grano.

-No conforme con ello…mi yerno ordenó que su familia…se trasladara aquí…-dijo la anciana Serenithas.

-Mi señora…¿Entonces es mentira que la familia Le Fay viva en este castillo de Igraine todo el año por el clima y por cuidar de vos?-inquiere Luna.

-Es mentira…Lady Merlín…a mi yerno no le interesa mi salud…hacía seis largos años que no me permitía ver a mi hija o conocer a mi nieto…los tenía encerrados en el castillo Le Fay…-se queja dolida la anciana duquesa.

-Lo que dice mi madre es la verdad, Lady Merlín. Mi esposo solo nos trajo aquí para disimular. La verdad es que a mi marido se le ha metido en la cabeza desde nuestro matrimonio que a él le corresponde ser el rey de Albión más que a nuestro señor el rey Uther por estar casado conmigo que soy de la familia Igraine y de la sangre de la Diosa-explica la joven de cabello plata-dice que nuestro pequeño hijo, Diamante, es el auténtico heredero al trono de Albión y que no descansará en medios hasta conseguir legitimarlo-explica Serenity.

-Ya veo. Esto cambia mucho mi misión. Lady Serenity, su esposo ha aceptado la invitación del rey Uther para viajar a Camelot y tener una entrevista con él que de fin a las sospechas sobre su persona. En dos días saldremos a la capital del reino y vos irá con nosotros-informa Luna. Serenity se asombra pero no comenta nada.

-Lady Merlín, yo no sé si sea capaz de fingir ante nuestro rey Uther que mi marido es inocente. Me repugna mentir-dice la joven.

-Le entiendo, Lady Igraine, pero es necesario que lo haga. Si vuestro marido en verdad es traidor y no tenemos pruebas puede ser peligroso. Sobretodo si cuenta con la ayuda de su hermana. Hay una serie de…cosas que necesito comprobar sobre Lady Neherenia Le Fay y os suplico de la forma mas atenta que si vuestro marido os propone el viaje no os reuséis. Si tanto os interesa el bien de Camelot, vaya con él y mantenga las apariencias. Que el conde Le Fay crea que nos engañó-pide la hechicera de la luna en la frente-además yo no puedo hablar con el rey Uther de una traición por algo que no vi con mis propios ojos, Lady Igraine, Usted debe decírselo en persona de forma discreta-insiste Luna. Serenity mira a su madre.

-Haz caso a los…consejos de Lady Merlín…hija…-pide la anciana duquesa.

-Pero madre, ¿viajar ahora? ¿Contigo enferma?-duda la joven.

-A mi no me pasará nada más de lo que el destino y la Diosa tienen trazado, hija…te quedes o te vayas. Cumple tu deber y ayuda lo más posible…a Lady Merlín…por el bien de Camelot y el honor de la familia Igraine-pide la duquesa anciana. La joven de cabello plata asiente-ahora hija…háblale de tus sueños…a Lady Merlín-pide la anciana. Serenity se turba un poco.

-No es momento madre-dice la chica.

-Milady, si deseáis decirme algo en que pueda ayudaros, tenedme confianza. Soy una hechicera aprendiz de arcano y conozco los secretos de la magia y la sanación-ofrece Luna. Serenity la mira y sonríe.

-En verdad, Lady Merlín, no creo que me pueda ayudar ninguna magia o medicina. Se trata de unos sueños extraños que me aquejan últimamente y que no me permiten dormir como es debido ni descansar-indica la chica.

-¿Podéis describirme vuestros sueños?-inquiere Lady Merlín. La chica asiente.

-Estoy en un bosque plateado, igual a los bosques de Igraine, y corto unas flores para hacer un ramo. Me acerco a un río y veo una flor especial, color rojo, que me inclino a cortar, pero al hacerlo, delante de mí en el río, aparece un imponente dragón de piel dorada y ojos profundamente verdes que me mira con atención. Curiosamente ese dragón no me asusta, es hermoso, imponente, me siento irremediablemente atraída a él. Intento tocar su rostro y desaparece, corro tras él, lo veo aparecer y desaparecer en diferentes lugares del bosque, tengo una necesidad muy grande en mi pecho de encontrarlo, de tocarlo, de…perderme en sus ojos verdes-la chica de coletas plateadas. Luna la escucha con una gran sonrisa-pero por más que lo intento no logro alcanzar al dragón dorado. Ese sueño no me ha dejado dormir en los últimos meses.

-Lady Merlín…¿Tiene un significado o una cura lo que le pasa a mi hija?-inquiere la anciana duquesa en su cama.

-Cura no lo sé, hasta que el destino la coloque delante de lo que busca. Significado…creo que solo el tiempo se lo dirá, Lady Igraine. Lo que sí le puedo decir es que el sueño con dragones depara siempre buena fortuna, grandeza, felicidad futura-indica Luna.

-¿Felicidad futura?-pregunta con pena en la voz la chica-eso creo que nunca será posible para mí, Lady Merlín-dolida Serenity. Luna la toma de la mano.

-Nunca dude de los caminos del destino, Milady, quizá sin saberlo vuestros sueños son la antesala a algo mayor y mejor para vuestra vida-enigmática la hechicera. Serenity va a preguntar algo más pero unos golpes de la puerta de la cámara de la duquesa se escuchan entonces sacando a todas de su abstracción.

-¡Ordenamos no ser molestadas!-dice con una voz firme muy impropia de su condición la vieja duquesa de Igraine.

-Duquesa, soy yo, Neherenia Le Fay, solo quiero saber cómo estáis y daros las buenas noches a vos y a mi cuñada antes de dormir.-se oye la voz del otro lado de la puerta, Serenity mira aterrada a la enviada de la sacerdotisa y a su madre.

-Madre…¿Qué haremos para que no la vea?

-Nada…dejadla pasar.-es la misma Luna la que responde.

-Pero…-asustada Serenity.

-Obedece a Luna Merlín hija, ella sabe lo que hace.-replica la mujer mayor y con un ademán de su mano ordena a la anciana ayuda de cámara que abra la puerta, Serenity no puede reprimir un temblor involuntario cuando la sirvienta de su madre se acerca a la puerta y la abre, dando paso a la alta figura de su cuñada aparece en la cámara de su madre, es alta y hermosa, de ojos dorados, cabellera larga y negra ondulada que la cae casi hasta el suelo y se confunde con los pliegues finales de su vestido tinto; es definitivamente bellísima, pero algo en ella denota cierta repugnancia, un halo de misterio y engaño como el que reviste a las culebras llena a la hermana del conde de Le Fay, sus manos de uñas largas se posan en los hombros de un niño de seis años de cabellera plateada.

-¡Madre!-corre el niño y se abraza de Serenity.

-Veo que estáis mejor, duquesa-comenta Neherenia y recorre sus ojos por la habitación donde solo se ve la enferma, su hija y la anciana ayuda de cámara. La mirada oscura de la hermana de Demian le Fay se clava en el banco de terciopelo rojo que ahora luce abandonado.

-Mucho mejor, Lady Le Fay gracias-Serenity mira asombrada como la enviada de Lady Danna ha desaparecido del banco al lado de su madre donde estaba sentada hace un momento. El niño baja de los brazos de su madre y corre a abrazar y llenar de besos a su abuela enferma. Aprovechando eso, Neherenia se acerca a su cuñada.

-Quise venir a verlas a ambas porque escuché algunas voces extrañas al pasar y me preocupé-dice Neherenia.

-¿Extrañas?...solo estamos mi madre, Amitia y yo-resume Serenity. Neherenia levanta una ceja.

-Eso veo…mi hermano quiere que acudas a la cena con Lady Merlín en el comedor, y ordena que en dos días viajes con él a Camelot para rendir pleitesía al rey Uther. Los dos viajarán con Lady Merlín-indica Neherenia.

-Haré lo que Demian haya decidido que es mejor-responde Serenity y su cuñada la mira con duda pues sabía que siempre se resistía a las ordenes de su marido.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas. Si en la cena Lady Merlín te pregunta debes decir que hemos vivido en Igraine desde que nació el niño y no en Gorlois, y dirás que aceptas el viaje con alegría-indica Neherenia. Serenity asiente.

-Madre, tengo sueño, quiero ir a dormir.-dice el pequeño hijo del conde Le Fay que ha bajado de la cama de su abuela.

-Disculpad madre, Neherenia, iré a acostar al niño, nos veremos mañana.-se disculpa Serenity y abrazando a su hijito sale de allí.

-También me siento algo fatigada y deseo dormir.-habla la duquesa enferma.

-Entonces también me retiro duquesa, para dejaros descansar.-se inclina Neherenia Le Fay y sale del lugar, inclinándose ante la duquesa y saliendo. La anciana Amitia cierra la puerta con cerrojo y una vez solas en la habitación, la joven Luna Merlín aparece de nuevo sentada en el mismo banco.

-Gracias a la Diosa no os descubrió, Lady Merlín-dice la anciana.

-No estoy del todo segura, Lady Serenithas. Esa mujer es extraña, cuando se quede sola con ella tenga cuidado y cuide al niño-pide Luna y toma las manos arrugadas de la anciana.

-No se preocupe Lady Merlín y si puede cuide de mi Serenity….-se corta un poco la voz de la anciana-me siento tan culpable de su infelicidad…

-¿Lady Igraine no es feliz en su matrimonio?-inquiere Luna. La anciana solloza y niega con la cabeza. La sirvienta le acerca un pañuelo de tela-Amitia…dile…dile por favor…-pide la anciana a su sirvienta que asiente entendiendo que a su señora le faltan las fuerzas.

-Nadie puede ser feliz con un hombre tan terrible como el Conde Le Fay; a mi niña Serenity la casaron a la fuerza prácticamente con ese hombre. Cuando el señor duque Apolo murió, ese hombre quería apoderarse del ducado de Igraine, despojar a la familia, pero entonces conoció a mi niña Serenity que tenía en ese tiempo 18 años, y propuso el infamante trato-explica la sirvienta.

-¿Trato?-duda Luna.

-Si…jamás debí aceptar esa infamia…-llora la anciana-la mano de mi hija a cambio de la libertad del feudo…

-Como puede ver, Lady Merlín, mi señora no lo iba a aceptar, pero el conde Le Fay amenazó con asesinar a la duquesa, y la misma Serenity se decidió por temor a que ese hombre y su gente dañaran a las personas de Igraine y a la duquesa enferma; se casaron y él se la llevó a su lejano y horrible castillo de Gorlois, no volvimos a verla en años hasta este momento en que vinieron de nuevo porque así convenía a sus planes, de otra forma el demonio del duque Le Fay la habría confinado a la torre para siempre.-termina Amitia.

-Ya comprendo. ¡Que infamia!…no tenía idea de que su hija había sufrido tanto-comenta Luna.

-Eso es solo una parte…mi hija a sufrido malos tratos, vejaciones, encierros y una vida terrible. Él no la ama, solo la tiene como medio para asegurarse el trono…lo único que la mantiene viva es su hijo…mi pequeño Diamante, a quien Demian adora-dice la anciana. Luna sonríe.

-Ahora comprendo muchas cosas, Lady Serenithas. Gracias. Verá que el destino será alguna vez justo con su hija. Se lo garantizo-ofrece la hechicera y la anciana ya más calmada sonríe.

-Amitia, acompaña a Lady Merlín por el pasadizo a sus habitaciones. Si la llaman a la cena y no está lista, mi yerno puede sospechas-pide la anciana. Amitia asiente y camina con Luna de regreso a la pared, donde tocando los ladrillos correctos cede el mecanismo y se abre el agujero oscuro en que ambas se pierden.

Mientras eso ocurría en las habitaciones de la duquesa enferma, Neherenia Le Fay caminaba por los pasillos del palacio del castillo de Igraine hasta llegar a la habitación que le han destinado, entra y corre el cerrojo de la puerta, luego apaga las velas que alumbran su habitación dejando solo una encendida y de abajo de la cama esta extrae un plato con cenizas, tomas algunas de esas con su mano enguantada y forma en el suelo la imagen de una luna negra invertida, luego cierra los ojos y la misma imagen se proyecta en su frente; una extraña energía negra emana de la imagen de las cenizas y cuando la hermana del conde Le Fay abre los ojos, estos no son los ojos dorados que tenía siempre, sino unos extraños ojos de felino acorralado, alargados y malévolos, también su piel ha cambiado de color, es de un tono morado y le da un aspecto terrible.

-¡Habla ahora Beryl!...-se oye la voz de la mujer en la cámara de palacio.-¡Dile a tu señora cómo van las cosas en el Reino Oscuro!-la imagen de una mujer de cabello rojo aparece delante de ella en medio de las cenizas.

-_Mi señora, me alegra informaros que las invasiones siguen su curso, el ejército de Monstruos y Lady__Galatine__ han hecho un buen trabajo siguiendo vuestras ordenes.-_se inclina la mujer de la visión.-_solamente que nos preguntamos cuando vendrá nuestra señora al Reino Oscuro para tomar en vuestras manos las riendas de la guerra que iniciamos, todos lo deseamos_.

-Beryl, Beryl, ¿No comprenden que de momento conviene más a la causa del poder oscuro que yo permanezca oculta y a salvo? mientras todos sigan creyendo que eres tú quien controla al Ejército Oscuro, estaremos en ventaja.-dice la mujer.-pero antes que nada, quiero que me digas si es que sabes, los movimientos del enemigo, quiero saber sobre esa basura de Danna y sus terribles aprendices.-solicita la de ojos felinos.

-_Lady Danna no ha abandonado el santuario de la espada mi señora, los tenemos vigilados, solo echamos de menos a sus dos aprendices, Artemis Nimue y Luna Merlín…_-

-Melín…¿Es una mujer de cabello azul?-cuestiona Neherenia.

_-La misma mi señora…¿Hay algún problema?-_dice la visión de la bruja de cabello rojo.

-No…ahora ya no lo hay…solo sigan con el plan como estaba trazado y es todo.-termina Neherenia y de un ademán desaparece la visión, ella se levanta y se acerca a su cama, de nuevo su apariencia es la de una mujer común y corriente-Así que en efecto no eres solamente una dama de la Corte de Camelot, sino una aprendiz de arcano…esto no me gusta nada. Podría jurar que había alguien más en la cámara de la duquesa enferma…tendré que estar muy atenta-indica la mujer y se levanta del suelo pasa salir de su habitación hacia el comedor del castillo.

En sus habitaciones, Luna Merlín esperaba a ser llamada para la cena y repasaba en su mente todo lo que se había enterado en su entrevista con Lady Sereithas y su joven hija. Aunque le preocupaba un poco saber la verdad sobre la traición de Le Fay, era algo que esperaba más que aquella confesión sobre el desgraciado matrimonio de la joven Serenity y más aún sobre sus sueños.

-Los mismos sueños que el rey Uther-habló la joven hechicera recordando ese día en que el joven rey de Albión la llamó para contarle los perturbadores sueños que había tenido donde perseguía a un bellísimo unicornio blanco de ojos azules por un bosque plateado sin lograr atraparlo-entonces es verdad, el destino ha elegido a Lady Serenity Igraine y al rey Uther Pendragon para ser padres de la Gran Reina…¡Selene bendita! ¡Tu promesa se cumplirá! ¡La profecía de Lady Danna será verdad!-se emociona Luna y recuerda ese lejano día en el santuario de la Espada Excalibur, cuando su maestra cayó en trance, sus ojos fijos en la nada, su cuerpo inmóvil, como muerta, incluso era insensible a las voces de los aprendices que la llamaban.

Luna recuerda como la anciana hechicera se elevó por el aire cubierta en un aura plateada y entonces supieron todos que tenía una visión y nadie la interrumpió, cuando al fin terminó, ella regresó como quien vuelve de la muerte, agitada y confusa, muy débil Luna y su compañero Artemis la llevaron al interior del santuario; cuando al fin logró hablar, les confesó a ambos que había tenido una premonición del futuro; Luna no podía olvidar las palabras de su maestra.

"_Se acerca el día, el momento en que la esperada de todos los tiempos venga a liberar a la Tierra de Albión de la maldad; he visto su llegada, surgirá de la descendencia de la Diosa, en el momento de mayor confusión y vendrá al mundo para poner orden en el caos, para unificar reinos y para hacer realidad el sueño de la Paz, la gran reina prometida por las leyendas llegará el día en que el Dragón y el Unicornio se encuentren, será la hija del rey legítimo de la Tierra y de la heredera de la Diosa de la Luna; ella revivirá el poder del Cristal de Plata, unificará las cuatro reliquias sagradas y bajo su fuerte brazo perecerá el Caos que habita en el horrible monstruo Ghen de una vez y para siempre"_

Días después, la anciana Lady Danna y los dos aprendices viajaron a Camelot, llamados por el rey Uther, y luego de consultarles sobre sus sueños y hablarles sobre los rumores de traición, acordaron este viaje. Lady Danna le hizo prometer a Luna que no le diría a la joven Serenity nada acerca de su premonición para no entorpecer los caminos del destino. Al inicio le parecía difícil, porque la heredera de la Diosa estaba casada con otro hombre. ¿Cómo puede una mujer casada y con un hijo estar destinada a ser esposa del rey Uther y concebir en su vientre a la Gran Reina Prometida?...pero ahora que sabía su historia con Demian Le Fay y sobre los sueños que había tenido, Luna pensaba que sí era posible. Definitivo tendría mucho que contar a su maestra a su regreso a Camelot.

**NOTAS FINALES: **_**Hace casi 4 años que vengo pensando, escribiendo, releyendo, rescribiendo y restructurando este gran proyecto. Amo las leyendas Artúricas y claro, amo Sailor Moon y las creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi, y esta es mi muy particular forma de mezclarlas. No sigo a Tennyson, ni a ****Chrétien**, ni a Bradley, solo sigo mi particular forma de entender esta historia que aclaro NO ES FIEL a la original, sino una adaptación. _

_**Aunque dudé un poco en publicar una historia tan larga como esta, porque con historias largas he tenido pésimas experiencias, me parece que el miedo es el enemigo a vencer y nosotros mismos la meta a superar así que sin más aquí dejaré este proyecto porque ya publicado me compromete a seguir. Un reto más de este fic: Hacer a Serena un personaje como Arturo Pendragon, narrar una historia donde ella es la protagonista pero una protagonista creíble, que conserve su esencia y que se transforme en la reina que se espera de ella paso a paso y no que sea aburridamente perfecta desde siempre. Creo que aunque no sea mi favorita esa es la magia del personaje de Serena Tsukino e intentaré que sea creíble, tanto ella, como las demás senshis en la piel de cada uno de los caballeros de las leyendas artúricas.**_

_**Agradezco mucho a las personas que me ayudaron a leer, opinar, editar y criticar este proyecto del cual tengo ya 10 capítulos (sobretodo a Genbu con sus comentarios para ayudarme a entender a Serena) y bueno, va iniciando, mejores cosas vendrán en delante pues el inicio es la historia previa a que nazca la gran reina de la leyenda, con Serenity como lady Igraine y dejé al mismo Uther Pendragon porque nadie del universo SM podría representar a semejante rey. Luna es Merlín, Artemis la Dama del Lago y ya se enterarán del resto del reparto…Veamos como resulta esta mezcla de leyenda y anime, yo en lo personal, me siento orgullosa de escribirla. **_

_**Como dato adicional, esta historia no tiene tiempo definido en SM, no es Milenio de Plata, ni Tokio de Cristal, es un tiempo cualquiera en una Tierra (3° planeta) mitológica habitada por seres fantásticos en donde los humanos viven en la isla de Albión. ¡Gracias por leer!**_

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, mas bello"**

_**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. **_


	2. Cap1: LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO

_**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**_

_**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Los hilos del destino **_

**Reino de Camelot. Una semana después. **

La cabalgata se detuvo en lo alto de una colina. La joven de capucha morada que iba adelante se detuvo y con ella el hombre de armadura negra y casco con forma de fauces de lobo.

-Esas torres doradas que se ven a lo lejos, Lord Le Fay, son parte del Castillo de Camelot-informa la mujer.

-Ya veo. No falta mucho. Antes de medio día habremos llegado-serio Demian.

-Iré a informar a Lady Igraine-determinó Luna y cabalgó hacia el carro tirado por caballos negros que iba detrás de los soldados. Dentro del carro, iba la joven de cabello plata que había recorrido la cortina para ver afuera-Lady Igraine. Hemos llegado. Bajando la colina estaremos allí.

-Eso veo, Lady Merlín. ¡Que hermoso es Camelot!-comentó fascinada la joven de cabello plateado clavando sus hermosos ojos azules en el castillo dorado que se veía a la lejanía. Luna sonrío ante esas palabras.

-Y eso que aún no conocéis la bella cuidad, el palacio, los jardines y los salones. Os los mostraré en persona, Lady Igraine-insiste la hechicera y Serenity asiente entusiasmada.

-No creo que sea posible eso, Lady Merlín. Mi esposa y yo solo venimos en visita de protocolo, no de viaje de placer, así que en cuanto presentemos nuestros respetos al rey regresamos al castillo Igraine-interviene acercándose en su caballo negro Demian Le Fay. Luna no comenta nada y solo mira con cierta pena el bello rostro de la joven de cabello plateado que se entristece ante la orden de su esposo. La cabalgata se reanuda bajando la colina y atraviesa los hermosos pastizales sembrados de trigo, dorado a la derecha, verdes a la izquierda del próspero feudo de Camelot.

Serenity observa todo aquello con ojos curiosos y se asoma a la ventana del carro en que viaja, deteniendo sus ojos azules en la belleza de aquel lugar que es la capital del reino de Albión. Ella, quien viajaba por vez primera en su vida, estaba maravillada de las planicies verdes esplendorosas del próspero reino, acostumbrada a los bosques fríos de Igraine o a los oscuros y muertos pastizales áridos del condado de Gorlois aquello le parecía una especie de mundo nuevo casi de leyenda.

La bella joven de coletas plateadas, sonreía a los campesinos y campesinas que trabajaban en los campos y estos respondían con una respetuosa inclinación a la dama asombrados de su hermosura y del color de su cabello del cual solo habían escudado hablar en los relatos antiguos sobre la Diosa.

Cuando la comitiva se detuvo en las murallas de la ciudad de Camelot, una lucida escolta en que hondeaban los estandartes del dragón dorado de la familia Pendragon los aguardaba. Serenity miró por la ventana y sintió que su corazón casi saltaba de su pecho. ¡Ese emblema, ese dragón majestuoso de piel dorada y ojos verdes que se movía en la tela de la bandera!…¡era el dragón de su sueño!...asustada la doncella de cabellos de plata cerró las telas que cubrían la ventana del carruaje pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Luna quien solo sonrió de lado.

-Los hilos del destino comienzan a tejerse. Selene bendita, por favor, condúcelos a buen término-oró la aprendiz de arcano mientras llegaban al inicio del puente levadizo de la ciudad donde esperaba una escolta real encabezada por un caballero de armadura gris, cabello y barba blanca con una capa tinta y el emblema de un búho en su pecho.

-Así que Lucius Badevire viene a recibirnos. ¿Por qué no el rey?-con voz irónica Demian Le Fay al reconocer el escudo de la familia real de Valaquia.

-Conde Le Fay, el rey seguramente espera recibirlos como merecen en palacio; además Lord Badevire es el líder de los caballeros de Camelot, es un gran honor que haya sido elegido para recibirle-comenta Luna ya molesta por la actitud desafiante del conde. Al momento que se detiene la comitiva, Lord Badevire conduce su caballo al frente y se encuentra en medio del puente levadizo con la escolta de Le Fay.

-Conde Demian Le Fay. Un honor y un gusto tenerle entre nosotros. Reciba los mas cordiales saludos del rey Uther Pendragon quien espera dárselos por si mismo y estrechar vuestra mano en el Palacio Dorado-dice amablemente el majestuoso capitán y líder de los caballeros de Camelot, cargo que ostentaba con orgullo y por méritos propios el valiente, sabio y ecuánime Lord Lucius Badevire, bienquisto del rey.

-El gusto es mío, Lord Badevire-saluda el joven de coleta negra con una leve inclinación en que el sabio caballero nota una frialdad que hela la sangre.

-Haga favor de acompañarme, Lord Le Fay, le escoltaremos a vos y a vuestra gente hasta palacio donde podrán descansar y refrescarse antes de la audiencia real-invita el caballero de Valaquia. Le Fay solo asiente y las dos escoltas en una inician su recorrido por el interior de la hermosa ciudad repleta de personas quienes al verlos pasar detienen sus trabajos del día y miran asombrados a los recién llegados clavando sus ojos en el extraño estandarte del lobo rampante que no se había visto antes en la región de Camelot.

-Lord Le Fay…¿Trajo algo en el carruaje que necesite ser almacenado?-pregunta el canoso caballero de Valaquia al viajero mirando el carro negro tirado por caballos.

-No es así, Lord Badevire, sino que en el carruaje viaja mi esposa, Lady Serenity Le Fay, quien me acompaña en este viaje para presentar juntos nuestros respetos al rey-habla Demian. Lucius Badevire se asombra al oír esto.

-¡No tenía idea! Lamento no haber presentado mis respetos a Lady Le Fay, pero lo haré en cuanto lleguemos a palacio-explica el caballero mientras sigue el recorrido por las hermosas calles de Camelot. Demian Le Fay clava sus ambiciosos ojos en cada fuente, jardín o monumento de la bella capital de Albión pensando con envidia que debía ser él y no un guerrero advenedizo elegido por todos los nobles quien fuese el señor y dueño de aquella magnificencia.

Mientras la caravana del conde Le Fay se aproxima al Palacio Dorado de Camelot, dentro de este, en la sala del trono, tenía lugar un altercado que había comenzado desde que el rey Uther reuniera a los caballeros por la mañana. El motivo de la discusión era muy simple: El rey y la anciana Lady Danna habían anunciado a los Lords que recibiría en palacio ese medio día a Lord Demian Le Fay. Algunos de los nobles caballeros estaban terriblemente indignados de que su rey recibiera con honores a quien era acusado de traidor, cobarde y poco leal al rey, mientras otros trataban de entender aquella medida de su rey e instaban a los demás líderes de casa reino a obedecerlo.

La anciana hechicera de cabello blanco intentaba explicar a los nobles aquella decisión que habían tomado ella y el sabio rey Uther Pendragon, quien presidía la reunión sentado en su trono, con la espada Excálibur en su funda pendiente de su cinto.

El rey vestía una imponente armadura plateada, y una capa con el emblema del dragón dorado. Tenía el rostro firme, varonil y atractivo propio de sus 35 años. El cabello era rubio y caía hasta un poco abajo del cuello, sujeto por la corona. Una leve barba adornaba sus facciones angulosas y su firme mentón mientras un par de penetrantes ojos verdes se clavaban ya en la hechicera ya en sus leales vasallos valorando y escuchando las propuestas de todos. Todo él emanaba fuerza, majestad y seguridad. Uther Pendragon, había sido elegido rey incluso por encima de nobles caballeros mayores que él por su valor, arrojo e inteligencia en la batalla contra las fuerzas Oscuras y hasta este momento, luego de seis años de gobierno, ninguno de los nobles caballeros que le servían se había arrepentido de su elección.

Sentados a los lados de la sala, en pequeños tronos, seis de cada lado, los caballeros más importantes de los reinos de Albión escuchaban a la anciana sacerdotisa y exponían ante su señor sus motivos. Solo dos tronos permanecían vacíos en aquella sala.

-…es esa la razón por la cual me atreví a sugerir al rey que es mejor recibir a Le Fay como aliado y amigo, porque de otra manera no podríamos comprobar nada sobre esas acusaciones-indicó la mujer.

-Me parece prudente y atinado el comentario de Lady Danna-habló uno de los hombres de los tronos, con voz clara y firme y cabello azul que lucía una armadura plateada con el emblema de un guepardo de las nieves.

-Lamento diferir de la opinión de Lord Gawain. No creo que alguien como Demian Le Fay con las sospechas que recayeron en él y su familia el día de la invasión sea el más apropiado para participar de esta reunión o gozar de confianza.-asiente un hombre de cabello negro y armadura roja con un águila esculpida en ella.

-No se puede castigar a un hijo por los crímenes de un padre, Lancelot-indica el sabio rey rubio.

-Lo sé mi señor y rey, pero supongo que tenemos derecho a dudar-insiste el terco caballero de armadura roja.

-Justo por eso debemos esperar a que Lady Merlín rinda su informe, Ban-indica un hombre de corto cabello rubio, ojos azules y armadura dorada con un escudo de un cisne.

-Me parece que la observación de Lord Tristán es apropiada. No podemos dudar de Le Fay sin pruebas, primo-palmea la espalda del guerrero de armadura roja un alto caballero castaño con el rostro de un león en el pecho.

-¿Es que soy el único que duda de Le Fay?-se ofende Ban Lancelot al darse cuenta que ni siquiera su primo, Lord Bors, lo apoya esta vez-¿Geintz?-interroga el impetuoso guerrero del Sur al alto hombre de barba café que está frente a él y este niega con la cabeza.

-Hay que tener cuidado, Lancelot, sobretodo porque, como bien expuso el rey Uther, en este momento lo que menos deseamos es una pelea interna. Si Le Fay en efecto es traidor, lo sabremos ahora, si por el contrario no lo es…entonces nos salvaremos de ser injustos y crear enemistades que no nos convienen ahora-insiste Lord Sagramore.

-Lord Geinz Sagramore ha hablado con sabiduría-apoya la anciana hechicera.

-¿Lord Percival o Lord Galahad tienen algo que agregar?-pregunta ahora el rey rubio a los dos caballeros que habían permanecido callados.

-A mi me parece que la idea de Lady Danna y la suya, mi señor, son acertadas-afirma el hombre de cabello aguamarina y barba.

-Al igual que Lord Percival, mi señor, apoyo vuestra idea. Lord Le Fay será recibido con cordialidad y se le tratará como el noble que es, pero todos nos mantendremos atentos tanto a sus actitudes como al informe de la enviada de Lady Danna-habla un jovencito de no más de 20 años, de rizado cabello castaño, que era Lord Dagda Galahad, el más joven de los caballeros. El Rey Uther asiente y mira a su izquierda el rostro molesto del temperamental caudillo de Benwick.

-Ban, amigo, te prometo que si descubrimos traición verdadera en Demian Le Fay, te comisionaré a ti mismo para traer su cabeza. Pero de no ser necesario evitemos los enfrentamientos-pide conciliador el joven rey. El bravo guerrero de cabello entrecano asiente y pone su mano en el pecho.

-Será obedecido, mi señor-indica con seriedad Ban Lancelot logrando una gran sonrisa de su rey, que sabe lo que significa una promesa de semejante guerrero.

-En cuanto llegue Lucius con Le Fay, me dirigiré solo yo y Lady Danna a él-indica con tono firme el rey Uther. En ese momento las puertas de la sala del trono se abren y aparece el guerrero de cabello y barba blanca que camina dentro y se hinca delante del trono del rey.

-Mi señor, Lord Demian Le Fay y su esposa, Lady Serenity esperan afuera para ser recibidos por Usted y los caballeros de Albión-dice el duque de Badevire. El joven rey Uther mira desconcertado a Lady Danna al escuchar eso al igual que todos los Lords pero la anciana solo sonríe.

-Hágalo pasar entonces, Lord Badevire- anima la anciana hechicera.

-¡No puedo creer que Demian Le Fay haya venido con su esposa! Esto parece a todas luces una manera de mitigar el rigor de esta entrevista. El rey no se atrevería a reclamar nada ante la presencia de la heredera de Igraine-indica el hombre de cabello azul de las lejanas tierras de Gawain.

-No adelantemos juicios, Gawain. Hay que esperar-indicó serio el rubio rey Uther.

-Será la primera vez que veamos a la heredera Igraine. La última persona viva con sangre de la Diosa-indica emocionado el caballero de cabello aguamarina. En ese instante la puerta de la sala del trono se abre y el capitán de los caballeros de Albión aparece de nuevo.

-Lord Demian Le Fay de Gorlois y su esposa, Lady Serenity -presenta Lord Badevire. Los ojos de Uther Pendragon se encuentran con la figura de armadura negra y casco de lobo en el brazo. Un momento se miran uno al otro, los ojos oscuros de Demian observan a quien consideraba su odiado rival y Uther vuelve a ver la huidiza y astuta mirada del conde Le Fay, el único de todos los nobles que no había estado de acuerdo en su elección. El joven rey aun recordaba la furia de Le Fay cuando todos los demás nobles lo apoyaron a él como rey y recuerda también que firmó ese tratado mucho más por la fuerza y presión de todos los Lords que de buena gana.

Demian Le Fay, aun en la puerta de la sala del trono, sostiene la mirada a Uther Pendragon y luego alarga su mano a alguien que aun estaba en el pasillo. En el momento que la belleza casi ultraterrena de Serenity Igraine aparece ante los ojos de los Lords y de Uther, los caballeros de Albión y él mismo se ponen de pie en instantánea muestra de respeto. Demian sonríe con vanidad al ver la mirada de los caballeros de Albión posarse con admiración en su mujer. Serenity por el contrario parece apenada cuando avanza de la mano de su esposo por el pasillo alfombrado y sus ojos se posan asombrados en aquellos valientes y arrogantes caballeros de los reinos vecinos que al verla y a su paso ponen respetuosos una rodilla en tierra. Luna entra tras ellos en silencio.

La joven de coletas plateadas entonces gira su vista y sus ojos azules se encuentran con la penetrante mirada verde del rey Uther Pendragon. Serenity siente entonces que un sacudimiento de su cuerpo la acomete al ver arriba del trono dorado del rey el estandarte del dragón que tanto la inquietaba, pero ahora no era solo por descubrir al dragón de sus sueños, sino la presencia atrayente y majestuosa del rey de Albión. Serenity se llevó una mano a su pecho porque sentía que su corazón latía tan de prisa que casi se salía bajo la mirada penetrante e intensa de esos ojos verdes. Le Fay y Serenity llegan al final frente al trono aunque los ojos de Uther no abandonan los de la hermosa heredera de Igraine.

-Señor…-susurra Le Fay inclinándose ante el rey sin hincarse. Ban Lancelot al ver eso lleva su mano a su espada furioso, pero su primo, Lord Bors, lo detiene negando con la cabeza.

-Demian Le Fay. Me alegra verte en Camelot. Luego de nuestra última entrevista pensé que te negarías a ocupar el lugar que te corresponde en el concejo de caballeros de Albión, que como ves, está vacío-habla Uther señalando el trono vacío; mientras su marido y Uther hablan, Serenity no pierde de vista al rey rubio y cada palabra que dice, sintiendo que la voz grave y poderosa remueve algo dentro de su corazón, algo que jamás había sentido.

-No era ese el motivo…señor…-arrastra Demian las palabras-sino que la madre de mi esposa esta delicada de salud y asuntos ineludibles relativos al comercio de madera de mi feudo me impedían ocupar mi lugar en el concejo de caballeros-responde Le Fay.

-Lady Igraine…-habla al fin el rey mirando a la joven -Es un honor conocer a la última descendiente de la Diosa-dice Uther y se acerca hacia la dama, tomando la mano que no va del brazo de Demian y besa su dorso, para luego levantar sus ojos y mirarla; un momento los dos se pierden en sus miradas, unos segundos solamente que encienden de rubor la bella cara de Serenity y hacen que Uther Pendragon se cuestione si acaso esta mujer será real o solo un hada de los cuentos que le narraba su madre…

-El honor es mío, de verdad quería conocer al noble y valiente rey elegido por los nobles de Albión, que ha peleado contra el ejército del Mal.-con encantadora sonrisa Serenity, ambos sonríen, los ojos maliciosos de Demian le Fay parecen descubrir el secreto coloquio del guerrero y su esposa y furioso interviene.

-Le suplico, señor… que se dirija a mi esposa con su nombre correcto, ella no es más la duquesa de Igraine, sino Lady Le Fay.-con firme y posesivo tono dice el tipo de cabello negro, Uther cruza sus pupilas verdes con las de su rival.

-Para mí, la heredera de la Diosa tiene primero y siempre delante el apellido que tanto luchó por defender el valiente duque Apolo Igraine, su Padre y mi amigo.-termina el joven rubio hablando con firmeza.-llamar a tu bella esposa por su nombre verdadero es un cumplido y un honor que no pienso suprimir así te moleste.-reta el guerrero de armadura plateada, Demian aprieta los puños furioso y Serenity se pregunta cómo es posible que su esposo tenga semejante descaro delante del rey.

-Lady Igraine, bienvenida a Camelot-habla la anciana hechicera mirando con ojos brillantes a la heredera de la Diosa y tomándola de una mano, con la otra la bendice en la cabeza. Este acto y el modo de hablar de la sabia anciana ponen punto final a la pequeña discusión de Le Fay y Pendragon.

-Gracias Lady Danna. De verdad quería conocer a la mas sabia y poderosa sacerdotisa de la diosa-responde la chica peliplata.

-Demian, creo que nosotros tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir-comenta Uther.

-Así parece, señor-indica Le Fay rechinando los dientes. En ese momento la joven aprendiz de Lady Danna se acerca hincándose delante del rey.

-Mi señor, su sierva ha regresado-habla Luna.

-Lady Merlín, me alegra verla de vuelta-dice Uther-Le rogamos que aguarde a rendir su informe con Lord Le Fay hasta que terminemos nuestra reunión con los caballeros y Lady Danna -comenta Uther y la joven aprendiz asiente.

- Luna, ¿Puedes llevar a Lady Igraine a reposar en sus habitaciones? Ella no conoce a nadie mas en palacio y seguramente necesitará tu guía- pide la anciana-después de dejarla regresa aquí para que des tu informe ante el rey-Luna asiente.

-Vamos Lady Igraine-pide Luna, Serenity asiente y da media vuelta sin dejar de mirar a Uther ni el a ella, mientras la sonrisa no abandona su atractivo rostro hasta que la dama y la aprendiz de arcano se retiran de la sala del trono, incluso hacen falta dos llamadas de atención de Lady Danna para regresarlo a la realidad y que se ocupe de presidir la reunión con sus nobles.

La joven de coletas plateadas camina por los pasillos del palacio de Camelot con Luna en silencio, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón que no dejaban de torturarla aunque ahora ya estaba lejos del atractivo hechizo del rey Uther.

-¿Le ocurre algo, Milady?-inquiere Luna.

-Solo…es solo el cansancio, Lady Merlín. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-inquiere Serenity. Luna asiente-¿Cuándo le dirá al rey Uther la verdad sobre los planes de mi marido?-angustiada la joven. Luna le hace señal de que guarde silencio y tomándola de la mano la conduce hacia una pequeña sala cubierta por unas cortinas que da hacia un balcón de piedra.

-Parece que Lady Danna desea que Lord Le Fay salga incólume de palacio. Que no se sepa de su traición. Supongo que es porque no conviene de momento que haya enemistades entre los Lords ante la invasión del Reino Oscuro-indica la joven aprendiz.

-¡Pero el rey debe saber que Demian miente! ¡Debe saberlo y cuidarse de él o le hará daño! ¡Mi marido no dudaría en traicionar al rey! -impetuosa Serenity. Luna sonríe-Demian y su horrenda hermana son terribles, yo los conozco y pueden dañar y lastimar al rey.

-Y Usted no quiere que eso pase…¿Verdad Lady Igraine?

-Por nada del mundo-confiesa sincera la joven.

-Usted haría todo por el bien del rey Uther ¿Cierto?-clava Luna sus ojos en los de la chica, que se sonroja vivamente.

-Yo…es que yo…él es el rey elegido por todos y yo soy fiel a él como lo fue mi padre-se defiende Serenity. Luna la toma de las manos.

-Pediré que sea Usted quien le diga al rey de viva voz lo que sabe de Lord Le Fay-indica la hechicera. Serenity abre asombrada los ojos.

-¿Yo? Pero…Luna…¿Eso implicaría hablar…a solas con el rey?-aterrada la chica de cabello plata. Luna asiente.-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!-se alarma Serenity.

-No solo puede, sino que debe hacerlo. Sé que no le gustaría que su esposo traicione al rey, y sé también que hay algo más, Lady Igraine, algo más fuerte que la hace querer proteger al rey Uther. ¿Verdad?-pregunta Luna. La chica suspira-¿Se dio cuenta del estandarte de Camelot y de la familia Pendragon?-Serenity asiente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Luna?-se alarma la chica de coletas plateadas.

-Porque si se lo decía quizá no habría querido acompañar a Lord Le Fay, mi señora, y era necesario que Ustedes dos se conocieran. Vos y el Rey.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?-dice al fin Serenity sentándose en un sillón y pasando desesperada uan mano por su frente-¿Por qué en este lugar y en este momento me tiene que pasar esto?-ofuscada aun la chica.

-Porque ya os dije en vuestro castillo que los designios de la Diosa son inescrutables.-Serenity se sobresalta al descubrir a su lado a Luna Merlín.

- ¡Pero Luna! El Rey no puede ser el Dragón de mi sueño…¡Yo jamás traicionaría a mi esposo!-llorosa la joven.

-Usted no ama a Demian le Fay.-con una rotundidad que la aterra dice la hechicera.

-¡Pero estoy casada con él!-insiste Serenity, Luna sonríe.-juré delante de un sacerdote como tú y como tu maestra serle fiel hasta la muerte.

-Yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario, Lady Igraine, pero además de saber sobre su sueño, noté el modo como el rey y Usted se miraron. A pesar de que las mejores y mas nobles damas de la corte aspiran a la atención del rey, él jamás ha mirado a alguna del modo como la miró a Usted y siempre se ha negado a elegir esposa.

-¡No me digas eso Luna por favor!-ruega llorosa Serenity frotando sus manos una con otra.

-No sufra por lo que debía estar feliz, Lady Igraine-Luna limpia las lágrimas de la chica con un pañuelo- ¿Recuerda que le dije que algún día el destino sería justo con Usted y la compensaría por todas las penurias que ha pasado con Le Fay? Aquí tiene la respuesta. No se niegue a la entrevista con el rey, por favor. Véalo y hable con él. Dígale lo que me ha dicho a mí sobre los planes de su marido.

-No se si me atreva…

-Lo hará. Hablaré con el rey y se entrevistarán a solas sin que sepa su esposo-añade Luna, Serenity se queda en silencio-venga conmigo, le mostraré sus habitaciones. Descanse, serénese y después de la cena le pediré a mi maestra y a Lord Badevire que entretengan a su esposo con cualquier pretexto; Usted dirá que se siente fatigada y que viene a sus habitaciones pero en lugar de ello preguntará a uno de los criados por la fuente del dragón. La conducirán a un jardín y en un momento más el rey estará con Usted-se levanta Luna con la chica del brazo hasta llegar delante de la puerta de una de las habitaciones la cual abre-haga lo que le dije, Lady Igraine, y por favor, no se niegue a los caminos que tejan los hilos del destino-la chica de cabello plata abre la puerta y entra en la habitación, corriendo luego a la cama y tirándose en ella llora dejando salir todas las emociones acumuladas de los últimos momentos.

Una parte de ella desea por todos los medios huir de esos ojos verdes y de la presencia atrayente del rey de Albión que la hace sentir por completo perdida, pero otra parte quiere también verlo, decirle la verdad sobre Demian y prevenirlo del peligro. Jamás como en ese momento luchó Serenity con dos contradicciones mayores en su vida.

**Jardines de Camelot. Mismo día por la noche.**

La joven de coletas plateadas camina por los bellos jardines del palacio dorado de Camelot y se detiene siguiendo al criado que la acompaña delante de una hermosa fuente de mármol blanco en que un dragón de majestuosa figura escupe agua por la boca lanzando agua para muchas direcciones.

-Aquí es Milady. La dejo para que disfrute de la calma del lugar-se inclina el criado.

-Gracias-sonríe la chica y camina despacio entre los senderos atestados de bellas flores hasta sentarse en el borde de la fuente y tocar el agua con su mano. Al fin se había decidido, venciendo su temor, a acudir a esa cita. En la cena con todos los Lords se había podido percatar de que la hipocresía de su marido había convencido al rey de que en efecto le era fiel y eso le molestaba sobremanera. Ella se había mantenido en silencio toda la cena, respondiendo solo con monosílabos y sonrisas a las preguntas de los Lords y tratando de evitar mirar al rey a los ojos. Después se había retirado a sus habitaciones tal como le sugirió Luna argumentando cansancio y evitando la reunión posterior a la cena en una sala de palacio.

-No puedo dejar que lo engañe y perjudique, no puedo permitir que nada malo le pase-se dice con firmeza Serenity hablando en voz alta.

-¿Se puede saber a quien, Milady?-se escucha una voz grave y firme a su lado que la sobresalta. El rostro de Serenity gira para encontrarse con los ojos verdes y la majestuosa presencia del rey Uther Pendragon. Ahora no luce armadura alguna, ni corona, solo viste una camisa blanca y un pantalón café, un cinto dorado del que pende su espada, con su cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta con algunos mechones de cabello cayendo por su frente noble y altiva seguramente esos mechones de cabello quedaron así por la prisa en acudir a ella pero lo hacen parecer aun más joven y más apuesto-No me ha respondido, Lady Igraine. ¿Quién es el afortunado mortal a quien Usted desea proteger? ¿Quién puede en este mundo preciarse de tener la dicha de que los pensamientos de la mas bella de las criaturas se ocupen de él?

-Mi señor-se levanta Serenity y se inclina, casi hasta hincarse pero rápidamente siente unas manos fuertes que la levantan por los hombros.

-No Milady, para nada permitiría que lo hiciese.

-Pero Usted es el rey-insiste la chica ruborizada por la repentina cercanía y porque Uther no aparta sus manos de los hombros de ella.

-Un rey elegido por los nobles, pero no tengo sangre de la Diosa en mis venas. Si alguien debería reverencias al otro, sería yo a vos mi señora. Su familia es descendiente directo de Selene.-dice Uther mirando el rostro hermoso de la joven que se siente aun mas turbada y se separa del contacto caminando de espaldas al joven rey.

-No diga eso mi señor. Mi padre cuando estuvo con vida firmó el cuerdo en que se os reconoce como rey de Albión y yo como él soy fiel a tan juramento para con vos. Por eso pedí verlo-se anima Serenity girando para enfrentarlo.

-Me lo dijo Lady Merlín, Milady-insiste Uther-por eso estoy aquí, además del deseo de intercambiar así sea unas frases a solas con voz-sincero y seguro el rey. Serenity se sonroja de nuevo.

-Señor…antes de hablar necesito saber algo…¿Mi esposo negó los cargos de traición en su contra?-pregunta la joven.

-Lo hizo delante de todos, juró con una mano en su corazón y otra sobre Excalibur-responde el rubio y toma el brazo de la joven peliplateada, ambos se sientan en la orilla de la fuente del dragón-Lady Merlín dio fe de que eso era verdad y que en Gorlois no se estaba tramando una rebelión en mi contra o en contra de Albión-responde el rubio rey.

-Así que lo hizo…-preocupada Serenity. Uther toma las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-Lo hizo, pero después de ello Lady Merlín me pidió que viniera aquí a veros, Milady, y me aseguró que teníais algo importante que decirme, algo que solo podíais decir vos porque ella aunque sabía, no había visto nada con sus propios ojos-indica el rey. Serenity, a pesar de la emoción de sentir como el rey de Albión tomaba sus manos asiente.

-Hay algo que debes saber, mi señor. Mi esposo no es honesto en sus juramentos ni en lo que os ha dicho en la sala del trono-comenta la joven-yo misma he visto lo que él hace en el castillo de Gorlois: forja armas, prepara armaduras, recluta gente de la región y entrena soldados. He escuchado como habla con algunos de los jefes, como planean ataques y revisan planos y además he oído por mi misma que Demian…a pesar de lo horrible que se escuche esto…cree que Usted no debe ser el rey legítimo de Albión porque no lo mere, y que él mismo es mas digno solo por ser mi esposo-deja salir Serenity aquellas palabras. Uther la escucha y no suelta sus manos.

-Lady Merlín viajó sin previo aviso y de sorpresa a las tierras de Gorlois. ¿Cómo es que no vio nada de lo que vos mencionas, Milady?-pregunta el rey.

-Porque mi marido fue avisado con anticipación de la llegada de su enviada, mi señor. Ocultó todo y dio la apariencia de que nada pasaba. Preparó todo para mentirle, mi señor-indica indignada Serenity.

-¿Pero como pudo saberlo?-inquiere el rey.

-La hermana de mi marido, Lady Neherenia Le Fay, sabe de magia oscura, mi señor, ya se lo dije a Lady Merlín. Yo sospecho que ella lo alertó. Lady Merlín igual lo cree, dice que vigilará a la hermana de Demian porque puede estar involucrada de alguna manera con el reino Oscuro o con Ghen-insiste Serenity.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Luna no me lo dijo directamente-reflexiona Uther-ella no lo vio por si misma pero vos si, Milady.

-Así es mi señor, y quiero que lo seáis para que os cuidéis de la traición. Mi esposo os guarda mucho rencor y es muy capaz de traicionarle en cuanto sienta que estáis más debilitado por la batalla contra el Mal. Solo tened cuidado, y por favor, mantened a mi marido vigilado-pide Serenity.

-¿Por qué hacéis esto por mi, Milady? ¿Por qué es mas fuerte vuestra fidelidad a mí que la que se supone debéis a vuestro esposo?-inquiere Uther. Ella baja la mirada porque no puede sostener el brillo intenso con que la observa Uther.

-Ya os lo dije antes, mi señor…porque mi padre fue fiel a Usted y a su elección como rey hasta su muerte-indica ella. Uther sonríe y toma la barbilla de la chica haciéndola que lo mire.

-No es solo por eso. ¿Verdad?...Luna me pidió que te hablara sobre algo importante. Sobre un sueño que he tenido desde hace meses, me dijo que debías saberlo y no me iré sin decírtelo. Sueño con un bosque de árboles plateados lleno de bruma en el cual corro intentando cazar algo con un arco y flechas, persigo al animal que cazo, pero no logro verle, hasta que me encuentro en un río con un bellísimo unicornio blanco de ojos profundamente azules al cual amenazo con mi arco pero no puedo matarlo, porque el hechizo de sus ojos y de su belleza me lo impide. Quiero cruzar el río y tocarlo, pero huye, se aleja, se desvanece de mi lado aunque lucho por tocarlo-explica Uther y la chica abre los ojos azorada de semejante revelación.

-¡El mismo sueño!-dice ella sin poder contenerse más.

-¿Has soñado lo mismo?-casi sin darse cuenta dice Uther llamándola sin formalidades. Ella asiente muy sonrojada.

-Si mi señor…pero yo veo a un dragón dorado y lo persigo por el mismo bosque-confiesa ella dominada por la presencia y cercanía del apuesto rey.

-Serenity…¿Sabes qué significa eso verdad?-serio Uther acaricia la mejilla de ella que tiembla, tanto por el contacto como por el nombre familiar que ha usado para llamarla.

-No…no entiendo de que habla…Señor…-insiste intentando retirarse pero él no se lo permite.

-Si lo sabes, si lo entiendes. Luna me pidió decirte esto por algo. Sé que el escudo de la familia Igraine es un unicornio, y sé también que de alguna manera tú y yo estamos unidos, nuestras almas, nuestros corazones, nuestros ojos…lo sentí cuando te miré por vez primera y sé que a ti te pasó lo mismo -asegura el tractivo rey.

-Soy esposa de Demian Le Fay.-balbucea confundida como una débil excusa que espera la proteja de la invencible atracción que ejerce Uther en ella.

-Un esposo a quien no amas, lo sé. Ignoro de qué medios se ha valido para que te casaras con él, pero estoy seguro de que no han sido los más nobles, y sé que no lo amas porque una mujer enamorada de su marido y que es feliz no tiene la tristeza de tus bellos ojos, Serenity. Por eso prefieres decirme la verdad sobre su traición y protegerme a mí y no a él- insiste Uther. Una lágrima escapa de los ojos de Serenity y el rey, tomando el rostro de la joven de cabello plateado con su mano, la limpia con el pulgar suavemente.

-Señor…por favor…-

-¡Quédate conmigo! No regreses a Gorlois-propone con su temperamento decidido Uther Pendragon.

-¡No me pida eso! regrese adentro y déjeme sola.-suplica Serenity-Olvídese de mí, olvide sus sueños, olvide que nos conocimos, por favor…

-No puedo Serenity, sabes que no hay nada que hacer, lo que hay entre nosotros es más poderoso que cualquier fuerza, y si no quieres quedarte a mi lado por tu voluntad, te juro que iré yo por ti así deba llegar hasta las tierras de Gorlois y tomarlas a sangre y fuego.-dice decidido Uther Pendragon, Serenity no puede creer que el joven rey esté hablando de esa forma sobre ella sin importarle nada, como si fuera de su propiedad; un extraño sentimiento de calidez inunda su alma bajo la mirada verde del rubio guerrero, y no hace nada por evitar que el impulsivo rey salve la distancia que lo separa de ella y se fundan en un beso tierno y amoroso que acaba de hacer entender a Serenity que Luna Merlín tenía razón y que ella no podía ni deseaba ya huir del destino…sin embargo un sentimiento terrible de miedo la hace separarse del beso de Uther Pendragon, mirarlo luego con melancolía y acariciar sus mejillas.

-Lo siento…no puede ser…-musita ella con lágrimas en sus ojos y se levanta de la banca huyendo rumbo al interior del castillo. Serenity corre con todas sus fuerzas ignorando los gritos de Uther y llega agitada al lado de una columna donde se oculta y escucha los marciales pasos del joven Pendragon detrás que la llama.

Una vez sola, trata de calmar los latidos de su corazón y busca por el lado opuesto, mientras baja los escalones escucha unos pasos marciales y el inconfundible sonido metálico que indica que quien se acerca tiene puesta una armadura; por el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida camina su marido, visiblemente molesto.

-Demian…-dice Serenity confundida.

-¡Se puede saber dónde estabas!- grita furioso Demian Le Fay al llegar a su lado y tomarla del brazo con violencia.

-Solo salí a tomar algo de aire…-responde la chica de cabello plata.

-¡Mientes! ¿Por qué te fuiste de la sala? ¿Por qué tampoco estaba en ella Luna Merlín o ese imbécil de Pendragon?-ruge Le Fay sacudiendo a su esposa del brazo.

-¡Demian! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Suéltame!-forcejea Serenity.

-¡Eres mi mujer y si no me respondes satisfactoriamente tengo derecho a hacerte lo que me de la gana!-escupe furioso el hombre de armadura y cabello negro; Serenity lo contempla asustada -¡Nos largamos ahora mismo de aquí!

-¡Demian Le Fay! ¡Suelta a la Dama ahora mimo!-resuena la voz imponente junto a ellos. Serenity mira en aquella dirección y el atractivo joven de coleta rubia camina con la mano en la espada hacia ellos. Demian lo contempla con furia y lanza a Serenity al suelo haciéndola caer al tiempo que desenvaina su espada.

-¡Le aconsejo, su majestad, que no se meta en los asuntos entre un hombre y su esposa!- amenaza Le Fay. Uther desenvaina su espada y camina directo a su oponente.

-¡Siempre que alguien comete un abuso contra un inocente o alguien mas débil es mi asunto! ¡Y cuida las palabras con las que te refieres a tu Rey!-amenazante Uther. Ambos hombres se miran uno al otro desafiantes y cruzan por vez primera sus aceros ante los ojos asustados de Serenity.

-¡Usted no tiene derecho a entrometerse en esto!

-¡Tomo en mis manos la defensa de Lady Igraine ahora mismo! ¡Si ella no quiere irse de Camelot contigo se quedará y será protegida del Rey!-estalla Uther cubriéndose de una estocada con maestría.

-¡Protegida!-una risotada de Le Fay mientras pelea es la respuesta-¿Esa es ahora la forma del rey de tomar a las mujeres que le da la gana? ¿Qué no le es bastante con las que hay en Camelot o las que le ofrecen sus vasallos lamebotas como para que ahora quiera a una mujer casada?-estalla Demian con ira.

-¡Mide tus palabras Le Fay! ¡Insultas la honra de una Dama! ¡De tu propia esposa, canalla maldito!-furioso Uther se lanza sobre el delgado hombre de cabello negro atacándolo con su espada. Le Fay sonríe de lado y para como puede los furiosos golpes.

-¡Demian! ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!-llora Serenity levantándose del suelo y corriendo hacia los jardines donde ambos caballeros combaten ahora.

-¡Di de una vez qué es lo que de verdad temes, Le Fay! ¡Di que te da miedo que tu esposa pueda contar lo que de verdad escondes en tu castillo!-espeta Uther.

-¡Pues si quieres saberlo tendrás que ir a las tierras de Gorlois a averiguarlo por ti mismo y no mandar hechiceras disfrazadas! ¡Si es que eres tan valiente!-ruge Le Fay atacando ahora él al rubio soberano.

-¡Detente ahora Le Fay! ¡Si lo haces olvidaré la ofensa a tu rey y señor!-declara Uther.

-¿Mi Rey?-inquiere Le Fay y suelta una burlona carcajada-¡Tú no eres mi rey, Pendragon! ¡Y si tanto deseas defender a mi mujer, demuéstralo luchando!-replica el de armadura negra, ambos se siguen atacando pero en un punto la habilidad de Uther y su fuerza superior pueden más y de un golpe estudiado hace que Le Fay pierda la espada amenazándolo con la punta de la suya en el cuello ante un grito de Serenity que llega llorosa al lado del rey y de su esposo. Ambos combatientes se miran con furia y respirando agitadamente.

-¡Vete de Camelot, Le Fay! ¡Lárgate y me olvidaré de tu traición y de acusarte ante el concejo para que te pudras en el calabozo! ¡Vete…pero ella se queda conmigo!-dice Uther.

-¡Ella es mi mujer y se va conmigo si yo me voy!

-¡Ella se queda!-insiste Uther-¡Milady, dígale que desea quedarse en Camelot!-ruega Uther a la chica que mira aterrada a los dos.

-¡No te atrevas, Serenity o no vuelves a ver a tu hijo en tu vida y tu madre enferma pagará tu traición!-amenaza Le Fay.

-¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Como te atreves a forzarla y amenazarla con la vida de un niño y una anciana!-furioso Uther encaja un poco el arma en el cuello de Demian.

-¡No por favor mi señor! –grita la joven de coletas plateadas llorando de espanto.

-¡Milady! ¡Cómo puede defender a la bestia que así la trata!-indignado Uther cuya mano tiembla en la espada por la ira. Demian mira a Uther con una media sonrisa de lado. La chica pone ambas manos sobre el fuerte brazo del rey y lo mira entre lágrimas.

-Uther…-dice ella llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre, sin títulos ni formalidades-por favor no lo hagas. No lo defiendo a él…te defiendo a ti. Si lo matas irá en contra de todas las leyes y de todas las cosas que defiendes, quedarás desacreditado con los nobles que te han apoyado y con todo Albión que confía en ti…Además es imposible, tengo un hijo…solo déjame volver a mi casa y olvida todo lo demás-suplica la joven. Uther la mira y va a responder algo más cuando en medio del jardín aparece en un remolino de humo morado la anciana Lady Danna con su aprendiz.

-Su majestad, escuche los ruegos de Lady Igraine y por favor deje ir al conde Le Fay-suplica la anciana. Uther niega con la cabeza.

-No puedo ¡No si tu te vas con él!-dice Uther mirando a la chica.

-Tengo que hacerlo Uther…por favor-indica Serenity

-Mi señor, intente reflexionar y permita que las cosas ocurran como el destino tiene designado-insiste Luna. Uther al fin quita el arma del cuello de Le Fay y al momento este toma del brazo a su esposa mirándolo con furia.

-¡No te atrevas a poner tus ojos en mi mujer, Pendragon!-amenaza el delgado hombre de cabello negro-¡Podrás haberme quitado todo pero jamás a ella!

-Lárgate Le Fay…antes de que me arrepienta-dice el rey rubio.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Pendragon. Pero cuando ocurra será en mis dominios, en el campo de batalla y sin que estés protegido por tus malditas brujas-amenaza Le Fay. Uther furioso iba a lanzarse de nuevo en su contra pero Luna lo detiene.

-¡Ya no digas nada Demian! ¡Vámonos por favor!-dice Serenity y jala a su esposo hacia dentro de palacio.

-Por favor conténgase mi señor-ruega Luna.

-¡Serenity! ¡Voy a ir por ti! ¡Te juro que iré por ti y te traeré de regreso a Camelot!-gritó impetuoso el joven rey mientras Demian Le Fay y su esposa se alejan por el pasillo.

-Mi señor. Tenga calma. Es lo mejor. Le aseguramos que si el plan tiene éxito en muy poco tiempo podrá verse de nuevo frente a Le Fay y entonces no lo detendremos, todo pasará como debe pasar. Ahora el oscuro humano que maneja los hilos del Reino Oscuro se mostrará, algo que no habíamos logrado antes, y Usted podrá hacer ambas cosas. Vencer al siervo de Ghen y rescatar a Lady Igraine, pero con una razón válida que nadie cuestionaría-explica la anciana Lady Danna.

-Confíe y tenga fe, mi señor, todo a su tiempo-insiste Luna. El impetuoso rey se contiene y presiona los puños furioso golpeando una columna para desahogarse, pero ambas mujeres saben que obedecerá; independientemente de su temperamento y de los sentimientos que la hermosa Serenity Igraine haya despertado en él, Uther Pendragon era ante todo Rey, por eso lo eligieron todos los nobles.

-No debí dejar que se la llevara…-habla impetuosos el nuevo Rey.

-Es mejor así, Su Majestad, Lady Danna dice que el destino arreglará las cosas, y Usted y ella están destinados a estar juntos-lo tranquiliza Luna-Ahora venga conmigo, debe calmarse e ir a dormir-mal de su agrado Uther sigue a la sacerdotisa.

En el patio de armas del castillo dorado de Camelot, Demian le Fay sale casi arrastrando a Serenity del brazo.

-¡Demian! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!-exige revolviéndose la peliplateada del agarre de esos dedos que se entierran en su piel con fuerza, pero el furioso marido solo se detiene y lanza una sonora bofetada en el rostro de la chica logrando tirarla al suelo con el labio sangrante, pero antes de que ella logre decir algo el hombre se agacha en el suelo y la sujeta del cuello impidiéndole hablar.

-¡Debería tomarte ahora mismo del cuello y terminar con tu vida! ¡Preferiría eso que saber que ese maldito de Pendragon ha puesto sus ambiciosos ojos en ti! ¡Dime que demonios hiciste para que... -Serenity forcejea asustada e indignada por el trato que le da su esposo lo mira molesta. Un instante una luna creciente de luz se forma en su frente, una que Demian Le Fay jamás había visto, y asustado por esto la suelta y se aleja unos cuantos pasos.

La joven tose tirada en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento y su marido la mira entre asustado y asombrado. Recordaba que su hermana le había hablado sobre los poderes de su esposa, los poderes heredados de la Diosa de la Luna a la familia Igraine, pero nunca desde que se casaron los había visto activos.

Preocupado de los resultados, Demian Le Fay tomó de nuevo del brazo a su esposa y caminó con ella por el patio de armas del Palacio Dorado hasta lanzarla dentro del carro negro que esperaba afuera sin miramientos, cerrando la puerta de este a pesar de los sollozos de su esposa. Su escolta, que descansaba cerca de allí alrededor de una hoguera al verlo se alarma.

-Señor…¿Pasa algo?-pregunta al ver esa escena el capitán que es quien se acerca.

-¡Nos largamos de aquí Kaft!-ruge Demian a su escolta. El hombre lo mira.

-Señor…es casi la una de la madrugada-replica el soldado para recibir por respuesta una sonora bofetada en la cara que lo lanza al suelo.

-¡Obedezca mis ordenes o se las haré obedecer a la fuerza!-espeta Le Fay. Los demás soldados se quedan en silencio-¡Preparen los caballos y larguémonos de este maldito lugar!-escupe Le Fay y ya nadie se atreve a contradecirlo mientras preparan sus caballos.

En lo alto de la torre más alta del palacio dorado de Camelot, la anciana Lady Danna y Luna miran como la oscura comitiva de Le Fay desaparece a todo galope por el camino que se aleja de la ciudad.

-¿Cree que Lady Igraine esté bien aun con semejante canalla?-duda Luna preguntando a su maestra.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes. Es heredera de la Diosa y ella la protegerá, además Le Fay ahora tiene asuntos mas urgentes que atender-insiste la anciana-¿Estás segura que Neherenia Le Fay es la Sierva de Ghen?-inquiere la hechicera. Luna asiente.

-Lo es, Lady Danna, estoy segura. Su energía la delató por momentos, y he aprendido bien de Usted a percibirla. Además tiene poderes de precognición, por eso advirtió a su hermano de mi viaje. Estoy cierta que ella es quien liberó a Ghen y que ahora se delatará-indica Luna.

-Si eso es verdad, tenemos casi ganada la batalla, Luna. Mi visión era clara, la Gran Reina viene en camino, el Dragón y el Unicornio ya se han encontrado, y pronto, muy pronto, estarán juntos para siempre-promete la anciana. Luna asiente con esperanza.

-Lady Danna-se escucha tras ella una voz masculina grave que la chica de cabello azul conoce muy bien y gira el rostro para ver aparecer en la misma torre al guapo joven de largo cabello blanco sujeto en una coleta, con la misma luna creciente en su frente que todos los aprendices de arcano. Luna sonríe al ver a su compañero y amigo de regreso.

-Artemis-dice ella el nombre que escapa casi involuntariamente de sus labios. Los ojos verdes del mago de cabello blanco se clavan en una intensa mirada elocuente en los de la chica de cabello azul y ambos se sonríen.

-Artemis Nimue. Volviste-llama la anciana a su otro aprendiz. El joven se acerca y se hinca delante de su maestra apoyado en su bastón. Dos pequeñas aves negras revolotean en torno al mago de cabello blanco y al bajar al suelo, se transforman en dos niñas pequeñas, de cerca de ocho años, de cabello negro y largo, vestidas de túnica blanca, con profundos ojos negros sin nada de blanco en estos y afilados rasgos sumamente extraños.

-Así fue mi señora. Tengo las cartas del rey de Thullos, el país de los órnicos, hombres ave, para vos y nuestro rey Uther-indica el joven embajador alargando unos pergaminos que saca de su túnica. La anciana mira a las dos niñas.

-¿Trajiste gente del país órnico de las lejanas tierras de Ultramar?-le pregunta la anciana mientras Luna toma los pergaminos-te dije que no debías, es peligroso…

-Recordé su orden, Lady Danna, pero a este par de niñas las iba a ajusticiar en la plaza de Thullos por robar comida. Me compadecí de ellas y pagué su rescate salvando su vida. Son seres extrañamente agradecidos y fieles, me siguieron durante todo el viaje de vuelta y no tuve corazón para despampararlas-explica Artemis Nimue a su maestra y señora que recibe el pergamino y lo abre.

Luna le sonríe a Artemis y luego se acerca a las dos niñas-ave que la miran desconfiadas y se ocultan tras la túnica blanca del joven hechicero dejando salir unos chillidos extraños de sus bocas.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunta la joven.

-Phobos y Deimos. Pero no hablan aun nuestra lengua, solo lengua órnico-indica Artemis.

-¿Te quedarás con ellas?-inquiere Luna.

-Si Lady Danna me lo permite, lo haré. Les enseñaré a hablar nuestra lenga y quizá lleguen a ser aprendices de arcano. No tienen a nadie en el mundo y están desmpararas-indica el acariciando las cabezas de cabellos negros despeinados de las niñas. Luna le sonríe y luego de ver entretenida a su anciana maestra leyendo los pergaminos, se atreve a tomarlo de la mano.

-Te extrañé-le dice ella.

-Y yo a ti-le responde a la joven el apuesto hechicero de cabello blanco y besa su mano.

-El rey Seth del pueblo órnico aun no se decide a apoyar totalmente al rey Uther, a no ser que destierre al Reino Oscuro de su territorio. Parece que incluso los lejanos reinos de Ultramar temen la amenaza de Ghen ahora que ha sido liberado-comenta la anciana con pesar en la voz, entrando en el palacio y abandonando la torre. Los dos aprendices y las niñas-ave la siguen dentro.

-¿Y eso es malo, Lady Danna?-duda Artemis.

-Muy malo, joven Nimie. Demuestra que los reinos de Ultramar aun no confían en que haya estabilidad en Albión a pesar de tener un rey electo, y nos indica igualmente quién es el principal enemigo. Escuchen los dos. Deben estar muy atentos ahora y organizar a los demás aprendices, para que estén preparados. Debe haber aprendices de arcano en todos los reinos de Albión listos a detectar las fuerzas del mal cuando estas aparezcan. Algo me dice que pronto se mostrarán.

-Así será, Lady Danna-explica Artemis.

-Entonces, Luna, Artemis, hicimos nuestra labor de forma correcta, el resto, le toca decidirlo al destino.-sonríe la anciana- Albión tiene un nuevo Rey, y en muy poco tiempo mas, nacerá la elegida, la Gran Reina que lleve mezclada la sangre del unicornio y del dragón, la guerrera que obtendrá la ansiada paz para nuestra tierra, ¡Serena Pendragon de Igraine, está por nacer!-termina la anciana hechicera y sus ojos color amatista brillan de dicha; Luna y Artemis se miran uno a otro ante las palabras de su maestra, saben que ella tiene visiones especiales sobre el futuro, pero sobretodo Luna no puede quitarse el nombre que escuchó de la cabeza.

-Serena Pendragon de Igraine…-repite Luna Merlín absorta.-su solo nombre indica su grandeza.-termina al fin la aprendiz de sacerdotisa mientras los rayos de luna plateada que bañan la estancia en que los tres personajes tienen aquella conferencia que comenzará a mover los hilos del destino en direcciones correctas, y entonces es que Luna al fin siente en su corazón algo que hace tiempo había perdido. Esperanza. Esperanza de un futuro mejor para Albión y esa esperanza se la dio solo escuchar el nombre de la reina de la profecía…¿Qué pasará cuando nazca?...Luna no lo sabe, pero de algo sí esta segura. Ella la servirá, velará por ella y la ayudará a allanar su camino de dificultades para que los hilos del destino la lleven junto con Albión hacia un futuro glorioso…Y sin saberlo, Luna Merlín acababa de cambiar el punto de su propio destino.

**NOTAS FINALES: Mi propia versión de como se conocen Serenity y el rey Uther. No quise usar personaje de SM para representar al rey, quise mostrar más bien usando a la reina Serenity y al propio padre del rey Arturo, que según las crónicas si se llamaba Uther Pendragon, la esencia de mi historia. Una mezcla de SM y las Leyendas Artúricas.**

**Poco a poco se perfila el camino para que el Dragón y el Unicornio cumplan la profecía y pueda Nacer la Gran Reina. Los caballeros del concejo son los padres de las senshis y ya poco a poco se verá su evolución, el propósito de este fic es reconstruir la historia artúrica de inicio a fin asi que habrá que tener paciencia para que aparezcan mas personajes, por lo pronto Luna y Artemis ya en escena; espero haber logrado plasmas las emociones de Serenity y de Uther y que se comprenda su pena y su amor.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y le dan una oportunidad a mi fic, el cual saben que no dejaré de publicar porque es todo un reto para mí y me encantan los retos, me hacen mejorar, así que sigo escribiendo y ya vamos sobre el chap 11 de modo que nadie me para. ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI.**


	3. Cap2: LA CAÍDA DEL LOBO

_**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**_

_**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**_

_**Capítulo 2: La caída del Lobo**_

**Castillo Le Fay, tierras de Gorlois.**

Todo en el legendario Castillo oscuro en las lejanas tierras del condado de Gorlois es agitación y movimiento de armas, los soldados de armadura negra vienen y van por el patio del lugar preparando caballos y armamento de guerra. La puerta principal de palacio se abre y el hombre delgado de largo cabello negro avanza portando su armadura seguido de sus consejeros y llevando de la mano al pequeño niño de cabello plateado.

-¿Están listas las legiones, Saleh?-cuestiona Demina Le Fay a su capitán.

-Todo preparado, señor conde-reitera este-estamos listos para marchar cuando guste.

-Ahora mismo pasaré lista-asegura Demian llegando al patio donde varios hombres suenan los cuernos llamando al orden a las milicias.

-Padre…¿Vas a ir a la guerra contra los monstruos de Ghen?-inquiere el pequeño Diamante emocionado. Demian Le Fay sonríe y abraza a su hijo.

-No precisamente, pequeño. Iré a la guerra para ganar lo que me corresponde a mí y a ti por derecho. Tú eres un príncipe, un pequeño príncipe heredero de mi sangre y la sangre de la Diosa de la Luna. Mira tu cabello-acaricia el conde el pelo plateado de su hijito.

-Tía Neherenia siempre me dice que estoy destinado a ser rey-afirma orgulloso el chico.

-Y es verdad, pequeño. Tu eres un rey y nadie te dirá lo contrario jamás-afirma con orgullo Demian- escucha esto, estaré fuera mucho tiempo para recuperar el reino que nos han quitado, pero tú debes ser en esta casa el hombre que cuide de mí y de todo Gorlois.

-Te lo juro padre-habla impetuoso el niño de cabello plata.

-Diamante, pon atención a lo que te voy a decir…el dragón es nuestro enemigo…recuérdalo…el dragón es malo-explica Demian a su hijo.

-El dragón es malo-repite el niño-¡No lo dejaré acercarse al castillo padre!-declara él.

-Ese es mi hijo-sonríe Demian Le Fay a la única persona en todo el universo a quien profesaba un afecto verdadero: su hijo. Lo baja al suelo después-ve con tu madre-asegura este y el jovencito se pierde en los pasillos del palacio. Un hombre maduro y obeso, con un parche en el ojo se acerca a Demian.

-Señor. Los vigías anuncia que en el camino del Sur viene un hombre de cabello plata montado en un unicornio blanco. Los vigías lo han visto. ¿Debemos permitirle el paso?-duda el viejo gobernador del castillo Le Fay. Demian frunce el ceño y va a responder cuando la voz femenina de tonos silbantes, como de una culebra, responde por él.

-Debes permitir el paso del embajador de Uther Pendragon, hermano. Hay que escuchar sus últimos argumentos-asegura Neherenia Le Fay saliendo a la luz de entre las sombras de la puerta de palacio y colocándose al lado de su hermano.

-Hagan lo que ella dice, Bali-afirma el conde. El hombre del parche se aleja a dar la orden a los arqueros de que permitan el paso al hombre que llega. Mientras Demian Le Fay y su hermana caminan hacia el puente levadizo que ahora se abre.

-Espero que estés muy segura de la lealtad de Beryl y sus monstruos, porque de otra forma perderé la batalla. Todos los nobles de Albión están con el maldito de Pendragon y no sé a ciencia cierta con qué número de hombres cuenta…además los muy malditos tienen poderes-furioso Demian.

-Confía en mí, hermano. No pudiste elegir mejor momento para atacar que este. Antes te sugerí muchísimas veces que te decidieras a atacar y unirnos a las fuerzas del poderoso Señor del Caos, el Monstruo Ghen. Con su ayuda podremos tomar lo que es nuestro desde siempre. Estás casado con una heredera de la Diosa de la Luna, Diamante tiene sangre real y es tu hijo. ¡El reino nos pertenece a nosotros por derecho y no a un mortal como Uther Pendragon!-con orgullo la mujer de ojos amarillos.

-Antes no tenía mucha prisa en ser Rey... Pero ahora sí. ¡Quiero ver a Pendragon hundirse, quiero que mi espada sea la que atraviese su corazón y quiero ser yo el que le arrebate el reino!-declara con odio Demian Le Fay. Neherenia sonríe.

-Nada en el destino está escrito, hermano. No sospechan que la verdadera sierva de Ghen soy yo. Los nobles y Uther Pendragon creen que será sencillo acabar contigo, pero no se esperan al ejército de monstruos del caos que los acribillará-asegura Neherenia. Ambos han llegado a la mitad del puente levadizo de madera flanqueados por soldados de armadura negra y largas lanzas mientras el joven de atractivo semblante, cabello blanco y una media luna en la frente, montado en un unicornio, se acerca a ambos. Baja de su montura y se inclina.

-Conde La Fay. Lady Le Fay, soy Artemis Nimue, consejero personal de su alteza real el rey Uther Pendragon de Camelot.

-En el condado de Le Fay no hay ningún soberano más que yo-altivo Demian.

-Os equivocáis, conde Le Fay. Uther Pendragon ha sido elegido por la Espada Sagrada, confirmado por todos los nobles de Albión y bendecido por Lady Danna. Es el legítimo rey y os exhorta a abandonar vuestra idea de una batalla. Mi señor no desea dañaros ni a vos ni a vuestra gente, quiere que le externe su deseo de que todos los nobles de la tierra estén unidos contra la maldad de Ghen y del Reino Oscuro sin divisiones y pide la paz-afirma el joven mago.

-¡Decid a vuestro rey que Demian Le Fay tiene más derecho que él a ser el rey de Albión y que nada ni nadie va a impedir que recupere lo suyo!-amenaza Demian sacando su espada y colocándola delante del enviado del rey cuyo unicornio relincha asustado. Artemis lo debe contener sujetando la rienda.

-¿Es vuestra última palabra?-cuestiona Artemis cuando controla su montura.

-La última. Ve y dile a Pendragon que nos veremos en la llanura Sharión cuando el sol se meta y que será mi espada la que atraviese su corazón-amenaza Demian Le Fay. Artemis lo mira molesto.

-Lady Danna siempre dice que a veces el camino que tomamos para evitar el destino es el que nos conduce a él. Usted está precipitando los hechos, conde Le Fay, y sufrirá las consecuencias-firme el mago.

-¡Pendragon no tendrá ni mi tierra ni a mi esposa ni mi derecho al trono! ¡Ve y díselo u ordenaré a mis arqueros que te atraviesen con flechas!-ruge el hombre de armadura negra. Artemis espolea su montura y desaparece cabalgando en las llanuras secas y yertas del horrible condado de Le Fay.

Demian y su hermana regresan dentro del castillo donde las legiones del conde se disponen a salir. Un soldado acerca la montura a su señor y también se acerca el alcaide del castillo.

-Escucha esto, Bali. Dejaré cincuenta hombres en el castillo. Sea cual sea el resultado de esta batalla, no permitirás la entrada a nadie a palacio y tampoco la salida. Una vez que salga el ejército subirás el puente levadizo y te pertrecharás en la fortaleza. Solo yo entro o salgo de este lugar. Y recuerda lo que te dije sobre mi esposa.

-Lo recuerdo y obedeceré, señor-asiente el hombre de parche en el ojo. Demian sube a su caballo negro colocándose el casco con forma de cabeza de lobo que le da su escudero. Después desenvaina su espada y Neherenia, que aguarda a su lado, pasa su dedo índice sobre el filo de la espada. La sangre que escurre por este se vuelve de roja en negra y la cubre por completo.

-Todo lo que tu arma corte, si no muere por la herida, morirá por el veneno que he derramado en ella, veneno de la Sierva del Ghen que ha mezclado su sangre con la del Señor del Caos, y la única ama del Reino Oscuro. ¡Ve a la llanura Sharión y el Caos te protegerá! Estaré a tu lado cuando llegue el momento-promete Neherenia Le Fay y su hermano guarda la espada en su funda-Cuelga esto de tu pecho-advierte Neherenia alargando a su hermano una esfera de cristal con un líquido rojo.

-No necesito amuletos para vencer a Pendragon, hermana-afirma Demian molesto.

-No es un amuleto, Demian, es un arma. Si estás en peligro rómpela y te salvará la vida…¡Promételo!-pide la mujer de ojos amarillos. El conde Le Fay asiente y se cuelga al cuello el frasco recordando que su hermana sabe sobre magia negra.

-¡A LA BATALLA!-grita Demian Le Fay corriendo a la cabeza de su tropa. Un grito del ejército negro resonó por los alrededores mientras la cabalgata se dirigía en medio del bosque hacia la llanura en que se llevaría a cabo el combate.

En la torre más alta del castillo Le Fay, la joven de cabellos plateados miraba con dolor y aprehensión partir a su esposo en aquella batalla necia y personal que había desatado contra Uther Pendragon. En verdad ella no había vuelto a ver al joven rey desde ese día en Camelot, aunque en sus sueños lo miraba cada noche y el recuerdo de ese beso que le dio le daba fuerzas para resistir los malos tratos a que la había sometido Demian esas semanas.

Serenity había sabido las noticias que corrían sobre lo intenso de la batalla del rey y los nobles contra las fuerzas destructivas del Caos, fue entonces cuando su marido se había revelado y había retado a batalla al rey. La chica de cabello plata tenía miedo de su cuñada, siempre lo tuvo, pero mucho más lo había tenido cuando la escuchó alentar los planes de Demian para levantarse en armas contra su rey. Neherenia Le Fay era extraña, y la joven condesa la había escuchado por las noches hablar sola, voces extrañas salían de su habitación. Sabía que su cuñada podía conjurar magia pero que no era una magia blanca y buena como la de Lady Danna o sus aprendices y temía que tuviese tratos con los aliados del Caos.

Aún más que eso, Serenity se tenía que confesar que su mayor miedo no era precisamente por la integridad de su marido como por la de Uther. Estos días a solas en el castillo de su esposo le habían acabado de confirmar lo real, verdadero e inevitable de su amor por el rey de Albión y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle ahora que su marido…y su cuñada principalmente, iban en su contra. Si solo fuera Demian y su ejército, Serenity sabía que Uther era mucho más fuerte y tenía suficiente valor y hombres para vencerlo, pero la inquietaba que de alguna manera su cuñada ayudara a Demian con poderes o magia oscura. Solo así podrían ganarle al rey.

Asustada, Serenity miró a Neherenia Le Fay salir del castillo hacia el patio de armas, e instintivamente se ocultó entre las cortinas de su ventana pero no dejó de mirar con atención lo que pasaba; Pocos soldados quedaban en el castillo, solo los de vigilancia en las torres pero no estaban prestado atención, todo estaba desierto.

Parada en medio del patio de armas del castillo, Serenity vio a su cuñada hacer unos movimientos con sus manos y ser envuelta en unos remolinos de luz negra salidos del suelo para terminar convertida en un horrible monstruo con alas negras, aspecto horrible entre reptil y murciélago, con largas uñas y cola puntiaguda que desaparece en el acto volando ante un aterrado grito de miedo de los guardias que lo vieron pasar sobre ellos.

-¡Por la sagrada Diosa! ¡Era verdad!-exclama Serenity preocupada de que sus sospechas de los tratos de su cuñada con las fuerzas del mal hayan quedado más claros que nunca al verla desaparecer de esa manera y transformarse en ese engendro-¡Santa Diosa de la Luna! ¡Protege a Uther por favor!-exclama ella sumamente preocupada y llorosa sujetándose de las cortinas.

-Madre…¿Quién es Uther?-habla la voz infantil a su lado. Serenity gira y se encuentra con la mirada curiosa de su hijo. Ella limpia sus lágrimas.

-No es nadie, Diamante. Ven aquí-lo llama ella y lo abraza sentándolo en sus piernas junto a la ventana. En lo único que ella estaba de acuerdo con su esposo era en el bienestar de su hijito.

-¿Dónde está tía Neherenia, mamá?-pregunta el niño. Serenity lo suelta y lo mira preocupada. Siempre había temido a la manera como su cuñada quería a su hijo y las extrañas ideas que le infundía.

-Diamante, no debes preocuparte por tu tía Neherenia. ¿Entendido? Es posible que no regrese…nunca-trata de explicar Serenity,

-¡Pero yo la quiero mucho! Me está enseñando como usar mis poderes, cómo ser fuerte como papá…¿Quieres ver?-protesta el niño y alza su manita hacia la ventana, una luz plateada surge de ella y una paloma que estaba parada en el alfeizar de esta cae al suelo y mueve sus alas evidentemente sofocada por la energía negra que sale de la mano del pequeño.

-¡Diamante! ¡Basta ya! ¡Basta! ¡Deja de lastimarla!-grita Serenity preocupada, pero el pequeño sigue torturando al animal con su poder mientras sonríe satisfecho y la asustada madre solo logra impedirlo golpeando la mano de Diamante. El niño la mira molesto. El pobre pájaro se levanta del suelo y sale volando de la habitación-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Los poderes que heredamos no son para dañar a nadie! ¡Lo entiendes! -molesta Serenity sacude a su hijo de los hombros.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tú no me entiendes! ¡Tía Neherenia si me quiere! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-se revuelve el niño de cabello plata pateando a su madre y sale corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Diamante! ¡Diamante!-lo intenta detener Serenity, pero no lo consigue. Se queda en la puerta mirándolo alejarse por las escaleras y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos-¡No puedo dejar que esa mujer siga envenenando su alma, y no lo haré! No permitiré que Neherenia se acerque más a mi hijo o a mí-promete decidida la joven de cabello plata mientras regresa hacia la ventana. El sol afuera casi se está poniendo y ella sabe que esa es la hora fijada para el encuentro en la llanura. El momento de la batalla. Se lleva su mano al corazón de nuevo y se queda mirando hacia el horizonte. Sabe que esa noche no podrá dormir, no hasta que tenga noticias sobre la batalla, noticias sobre Uther-¡Selene bendita protégelo!-ora Serenity con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**Llanura Sharión, condado de Gorlois.**

Los escarpados picos de aquel desfiladero que rodeaban la gran planicie de piedra, eran alumbrados por los últimos rayos del sol. Un enorme ejército de soldados estaba apostado del lado Sur. Muchas banderas con los emblemas del dragón dorado ondeaban con el viento. Un grupo de hombres montados en caballos esperaban al lado del rubio guerrero con armadura plateada y casco con forma de dragón. Un unicornio blanco atravesaba la llanura en ese momento en dirección al ejército.

-Artemis regresa-informa un hombre canoso de armadura color gris con el emblema de una lechuza en el pecho. Se trata de Lucius Badevire, que como líder de los nobles estaba al lado derecho de su rey.

-Mi señor, no debió enviar una tregua al traidor de Le Fay y debimos caer sobre ellos por sorpresa sitiando el castillo como habíamos planeado-sugiere el fuerte hombre castaño con armadura dorada y casco con figura de león, lord Dorcas Bors.

-Opino como mi primo, señor, ahora con todos los nobles a sus órdenes destruir a Le Fay debió ser un escarmiento para quien sea que pretenda oponérsele o traicionarle en el futuro-apoya el guerrero de armadura roja y cabello negro entrecano.

-Bors, Lancelot. No quiero batallas inútiles entre nosotros cuando debíamos estar unidos contra el Mal que invade Albión. Demian Le Fay debe tener su oportunidad de arrepentirse de su traición. Si no lo hace, les prometo que yo mismo pelearé hasta darle su merecido-afirma el rey. El unicornio blanco del sacerdote llega frente a él. Artemis baja de este y con una rodilla en tierra se presenta ante Uther.

-Mi señor-habla este-Demian Le Fay reúsa la tregua. Se empeña en combatir-informa este. El rostro de Uther se contrae en un gesto de preocupación.

-¡Os lo dijimos, señor!-apoya el enorme y gigantesco Geintz Sagramore con el emblema del oso en el pecho y armadura verde.

-Mi señor…¿Qué ordena?-desesperado Ban Lancelot cuestiona a su rey mientras controla el impetuoso caballo negro que monta.

-Prepararse para el ataque-dictamina Uther. Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro del bravo guerrero de armadura roja la cual comparte con su primo, Dorcas Bors y su amigo el gigante Geitz Sagramore. Los tres nobles corren espoleando sus monturas hacia abajo del peñasco donde se reúnen los ejércitos del rey dando fuertes voces a sus subalternos par movilizarse. Solo queda en la explanada a su lado, Lucius Badevire y Artemis-Lamento esto, Lucius. Sé que eres de la fracción pacifista, como los nobles que se quedaron en Camelot, y que no te agrada la idea de una batalla entre nosotros pero debemos poner fin a la traición de Le Fay antes que se vuelva más peligroso para el reino-responde el rey.

-Lo que yo opine, mi señor, carece de importancia. Vos sois el rey y los tercios de mi armada están a vuestras órdenes a una sola orden vuestra. Puede no gustarme la violencia pero estoy presto a defender el honor de mi rey y señor con toda bravura en cuanto lo ordene-afirma el hombre de cabello canoso y se aleja a prepararse hacia donde las trompetas anuncian la formación para la batalla.

-Señor. Lady Danna os pide tener cuidado con algún ardid departe de Le Fay. Tememos que pueda tener tratos con las fuerzas del mal por medio de su hermana-aconseja Artemis. Uther sonríe y saca de la funda de su cinto la poderosa espada de cristal que lo había elegido como Rey de Albión.

-La fuerza de la Diosa me protegerá, Artemis. Tengo a Excálibur de mi parte. No te preocupes- Artemis monta de nuevo en su unicornio y cabalga junto con el Rey hasta que ambos llegan al lado de sus cuatro generales. Uther Pendragon no había querido llevar a la totalidad de sus aliados a esta batalla pues sabía que la superioridad numérica de sus tropas era abrumadora en comparación a las de Demian Le Fay. Únicamente los tres lords de los reinos más aguerridos estaban a su lado y Lucius Badevire, el más anciano de todos los Lords y capitán de estos, a quien Uther tenía particular respeto. El último rayo de sol moría en el horizonte cuando los ordenados hombres de las cuatro naciones y los de armadura color plata de Uther con el pendón del dragón rampante se reúnen en ordenadas líneas esperando las órdenes.

Frente a ellos, las escasas fuerzas de Demian Le Fay se acercan a la batalla. El conde Le Fay mira adelante al inmenso y enorme ejército destinado a luchar contra él formado por lo mejor de los guerreros del Sur. El capitán de su guardia, asustado, se acerca a su señor.

-Señor conde...¿Aún está seguro de atacar?...seguramente nos superan en número de 10 a uno…si no es mucho más-sugiere este-además, dicen los mensajeros que el rey Uther ha traído a los "Tres Terribles"…Lord Lancelot y sus guerreros de fuego, Lord Sagramore y los osos de trueno y los feroces leones del desierto de Lord Bors…-a su pesar asustado enumera el capitán de Le Fay.

-Saleh, no temas, tendremos ayuda especial-afirma confiado Demian desenfunda su espada y corre frente a sus hombres-¡No teman a la superioridad del enemigo! ¡Esta noche Uther Pendragon será abatido por mi espada y seré el nuevo rey de Albión! ¡Quien luche conmigo tendrá recompensa en el reino que conquistaremos!-afirma este-¡Al ataque!-asegura Demian y el a la cabeza dirige su montura hacia adelante. Sus asustados hombres lo siguen más por obediencia que por convencimiento cabalgando detrás en encuentro de las lucidas y numerosas tropas del rey.

-Señor…se mueven hacia nosotros-habla impaciente lord Bors.

-Esperaremos a que lleguen a la mitad, Bors, entonces avanzaremos; primero Lancelot y yo. De no ser necesario y si podemos vencerles, el resto no entrará en combate-declara Uther. Un gesto de desagrado de forma en las fuertes facciones del bravo guerrero con armadura de león.

-Es lo mejor, señor, un ejército tan pequeño será fácilmente abatido y llevar a todas sus tropas solo nos haría caer en el desorden-apoya el sabio y anciano Lord Badevire. Uther asiente y se coloca al frente de sus hombres alzando la espada sagrada de cristal para dar la orden de ataque. Ban Lancelot se coloca a su lado.

-Gracias por la confianza al traerme con Usted, majestad-habla el hombre de armadura roja y cabello negro entrecano. Uther le sonríe.

-Te lo prometí, pero no quiero que te excedas, viejo amigo. Quiero a Le Fay vivo y además sus hombres no tienen la culpa de servirle. Recuerda eso-el rostro del bravo guerrero se contrae molesto-es una orden, Lancelot-este asiente al fin y ambos se preparan a luchar. Uther es el primero en avanzar con su unicornio blanco y tras él Ban Lancelot; los guerreros de armadura roja y plateada siguen a sus señores y los dos ejércitos están a muy poco de chocar. Dorcas Bors y Geintz Sagramoe esperan en la llanura con el capitán Badevire; ambos con rostros ceñudos y molestos por no haber sido elegidos por el rey para pelear primero.

Cuando están a muy poco de llegar, Demian Le Fay alza su espada y de repente en el cielo nocturno se forman unas nubes negras que cubren todo en un remolino que lanza rayos. El cielo oscuro es cruzado entonces por una horrible creatura reptilezca con alas membranosas, cola, largas garras y rostro horrible que lanza gritos espantosos.

-¡POR LAS PUERTAS DEL AVERNO! ¡QUÉ COSA ES ESO!-estalla asustado el bravo guerrero de armadura roja al lado de Uther al ver al monstruo que vuela por el cielo. A lo lejos Artemis mira aquel extraño engendro salido de la nada.

-¡La sierva del Ghen al fin se muestra!-grita el joven mago conociendo la identidad de aquel monstruo que gira en el cielo con los remolinos negros pasando a su lado; prontamente estos remolinos se clavan en el suelo y de estos comienzan a emerger horribles monstruos de formas increíbles, hocicos humeantes, garras y tentáculos.

-¡Qué demonios es eso!-cuestiona junto al resto del ejército el alto hombre de armadura verde.

-Eso, Sagramore, es el ejército del mal-responde el viejo Lord Badevire.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que el traidor de Le Fay había hecho un pacto con el Caos!-furioso el hombre de armadura con cara de león.

-¡No nos quedaremos sin hacer nada! ¡Vamos a ayudar al rey! ¡Por Uther Pendragon y por Albión!-grita el gigante Sagramore alzando su espada y los tres hombres avanzan con sus ejércitos para apoyar a su rey.

Ban Lancelot empareja su montura al unicornio de Uther.

-¡Señor! ¡Déjennos los monstruos a nosotros y ocúpese de Le Fay!-apoya el hombre del emblema de águila en su pecho. Uther asiente, sabe que puede confiar en sus súbditos. Ban Lancelot se detiene y con él su armada de soldados de rojo, mientras los de armaduras plateadas siguen a Uther en encuentro de los de armaduras negras.

Los demás ejércitos se acercan y los tres jefes llegan al lado del hombre de rojo.

-¡Lancelot! ¡Que pasa!-cuestiona el alto hombre de armadura verde.

-¡Tenemos órdenes! ¡Nos hacemos cargo de los animales y su majestad de la rata de Le Fay!-advierte Ban Lancelot mientras sus puños se encienden en flamas.

-¡Excelente! ¡No dejemos a ninguno con vida!-espeta Bors y un brillo dorado cubre su enorme espada curva. Las cuatro armadas se organizan en semicírculo mientras el ejército plateado de Uther Pendragon avanza hasta chocar con el de armaduras negras de Demian Le Fay. Ambos líderes cruzan sus espadas por primera vez en una descarga que saca chispas al sonar el acero negro de la espada de uno con el cristal sagrado de la otra. Las fuerzas se encuentran e inicia la batalla encarnizada entre soldados de negro y de plateado.

El resto de los Lords y sus armadas esperan a que los monstruos del poder oscuro terminen de emerger de los remolinos de energía negativa.

-¡Era una trampa! Demian Le Fay estuvo todo el tiempo con las fuerzas del mal, quería tomar por sorpresa al rey-afirma el sabio hombre de cabello canoso con capa gris y emblema de lechuza.

-¡Es verdad, Badevire, pero ahora el ejército del mal se enfrentará con nuestras armas! ¡Vamos a masacrarlos! –espeta Ban Lancelot y sus ejércitos se lanzan en contra de los engendros del Caos. La batalla en medio de aquel desfiladero desértico es terrible. Los monstruos, liderados por la horrible bestia voladora que surca el cielo, atacan con ferocidad inusitada rugiendo, mordiendo, devorando, pero los soldados de las cuatro armadas del Sur responden con valor asesinando a estos con eficacia. Los cuatro Lords dejan refulgir sus poderes mágicos destruyendo monstruos con fuego, truenos, sombras y remolinos de arena. A lo lejos, las armadas pelean y también sus líderes.

-¡No dejaré que te quedes con todo lo mío! ¡Maldito Pendragon!-espeta con furia Demian cuando ambas espadas chocan y los guerreros se miran de frente.

-¡Nada tuyo tengo, Le Fay! ¡Y si algo tuyo deseo su solo valor no es honorable ganarlo en una batalla!-replica Uther y su espada de cristal brilla con fuerza lanzando a Le Fay abajo del caballo hasta el suelo. El rubio gira su unicornio con la rienda y baja de este mientras Demian se levanta del suelo y mira furioso a su oponente.

-¡No eres digno de ser el rey de Albión, Pendragon! ¡Quien está casado con una heredera de la Diosa soy yo!-afirma amenazándolo con la espada.

-¡Tampoco es digno de ser rey quien traiciona a su gente y vende su alma a la oscuridad por una corona!-replica Uther. Ambos chocan en una sucesión de estocadas con igual habilidad, aunque la fuerza física de Uther es por mucho superior a la de su oponente y Demian lo nota, aunque le da confianza saber que le basta un tajo de su envenenada arma para asesinar al rey y se concentra en ello.

Parado en la saliente rocosa a lo lejos, Artemis Nimue mira la masacre que se ha desatado en el valle rocoso y sus ojos se clavan en los remolinos de energía negra de los que no dejan de surgir monstruos y el la horrible bestia voladora de alas negras que parece dirigir aquellas hordas de animales salvajes.

-Ella dirige a los monstruos pero…¿De dónde viene la energía negativa? ¿Dónde está la fuente de su poder?-se cuestiona el aprendiz de mago y al instante se hinca en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y alza sus manos al cielo. La media luna dorada de su frente destella-¡O diosa de la Luna! ¡Muéstrenme como ayudar a mi señor Uther, tu elegido! ¡Muéstrenme la fuente de la maldad!-se concentra Artemis, al momento una luz blanca lo cubre y aun con los ojos cerrados su alma en se desplaza por el campo de batalla en un viaje astral en que cadáveres de hombres y monstruos se hayan tendidos en charcos de sangre hasta llegar al sitio donde combaten Uther y Demian, centrándose en la espada negra del conde Le Fay-_Destruye la espada y su poder habrá acabado…-_

Artemis abre los ojos de golpe al oír claramente la voz de su maestra, ahora lo sabe, sabe cuál es la fuente del poder oscuro; de prisa monta en su unicornio y espolea este hacia el campo de batalla. En el camino un horrible monstruo con cabeza de toro le sale al encuentro amenazante, pero el joven mago conjura un hechizo que lo vuelve piedra, pasando a su lado. Otro terrible monstruo con tentáculos toma las piernas de su montura y lo derriba, Artemis cae al suelo mientras el animal intenta comerse a su caballo.

-¡_Zaraphimotub_!-dice el mago las palabras de un hechizo que sacan afilados témpanos de hielo de sus manos enterrándose en el engendro de tentáculos, pero estos no bastan porque el animal arrastra al unicornio peligrosamente hacia su hocico babeante hasta que una poderosa hacha cae sobre el monstruos partiéndolo en dos y truenos salidos del arma reducen a cenizas el cuerpo moribundo del monstruo. La sangre viscosa y negra del animal cae sobre Artemis y este siente que unos brazos fuertes lo levantan del suelo.

-Este no es lugar para un aprendiz de mago…¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?-inquiere Geintz Sagramore, el gigante de armadura verde.

-¡Lord Sagramore!…debo llegar con el rey, ¡Sé cómo detener a los Monstruos!-afirma el hechicero.

-Entonces, joven mago, yo te abriré camino-sonríe el gigante y gira su hacha en su mano, Artemis toma las riendas de su unicornio, lo monta y sigue al guerrero de armadura verde que con tajos de su arma despeja el camino atestado de monstruos hasta el centro de la batalla donde Demian Le Fay y Uther Pendragon siguen luchando envueltos en un halo de destellos blancos y negros.

En un movimiento de la pelea, Uther logra herir con la espada sagrada el hombro de Demian y este cae al suelo abatido dejando caer el arma de filo negro en medio de un grito de dolor. Uther camina hacia él y le apunta con la espada de cristal al pecho.

-Se acabó, Le Fay…se terminó…levántate y ríndete-pide Uther.

-¡Eso jamás Pendragon! ¡Nunca me rendiré ante ti!-furioso el hombre de cabello negro toma un frasco de su cuello y lo lanza al suelo. Este se quiebra y una esencia roja envuelve al rey rubio y entra a sus ojos cegándolo con terrible ardor.

-¡Que es esto! ¡Que pasa!-preocupado Uther siente como duelen sus ojos y no puede ver nada a su alrededor. La risa de Demian Le Fay es lo único que resuena en torno al abatido Rey mientras Demian camina e intenta tomar la poderosa espada de cristal; con ojos ambiciosos, Demian Le Fay alarga su mano a la preciada espada, una de las reliquias de la Diosa.

-¡Por fin! ¡Excálibur es mia!-dice Demian extasiado, pero la espada, al contacto de la mano enguantada del traidor resplandece y quema la mano del de armadura negra quien lanza un grito de dolor. Demian furioso mira en torno buscando otra arma y levanta del suelo su propia espada. Uther se ha quedado parado, suspirando hondo y tratando de concentrarse y calmarse. Ciertamente no puede ver, le arden los ojos de forma terrible pero aún puede oír.

-¡Todo se terminó, Pendragon!-alardea Demian rodeando al cegado rey rubio-¡estás vencido! ¡A mi merced! ¡Seré yo mismo quien atraviese tu corazón con mi espada!…¡Ahora sabrás el precio de haber puesto tus ojos en mi esposa! ¡Muere!-grita Demian y corre con su espada negra al frente directo hacia Uther quien en silencio escucha la voz y aguarda, concentrado, con su oído alerta a cada sonido que le rodea y sintiendo el viento que es roto por la carrera de su oponente.

Allí, en peligro y cegado, Uther Pendragon recordó un movimiento que había practicado por años peleando con los ojos vendados en los fríos bosques de Valaquia con su maestro, Lord Badevire. Controló su respiración, despejó su mente, agudizó sus oídos y sus sentidos y enterró sus pies en la tierra del suelo listo para equilibrarse. Demian estaba a muy poco de atravesarlo con su arma, pero le oído entrenado de Uther pudo oír y sentir el viento que este rompía para atacarle.

Ante la estocada de Le Fay, Uther en el último momento giró el torso evitando el filo del arma y con un movimiento estudiado y exacto atrapó con sus manos la muñeca de Demian haciéndolo girar con la misma fuerza del ataque y enterrando la propia espada del traidor en el estómago de este, en un movimiento firme, veloz, casi imperceptible.

Un instante se quedan ambos inmóviles. Uther, aun ciego, sabe que ha herido a Le Fay de muerte, y Demian, incrédulo de lo que ha pasado, con los ojos fijos delante comienza a escupir sangre por la boca. Uther se aleja del cuerpo de su enemigo y este cae al suelo de lado con su propia espada negra envenenada atravesándole el cuerpo. En medio de la batalla, Artemis y el gigante Lord Sagramore llegan a donde combate su rey. Un alarido horrible escapa de las fauces del horrible monstruo volador que se acerca hacia el lugar de la batalla furioso al ver herido a Le Fay.

-¡Lord Sagramore! ¡El Monstruo volador es la Sierva de la Oscuridad!-exclama Artemis al verla dirigirse a ellos, el gigante guerrero de armadura verde sonríe y blande en el aire su poderosa hacha que lanza truenos.

-¡Deja que se acerque un poco y verás a qué queda reducida!-advierte este y se detiene clavando sus ojos verdes en el animal volador, el cual pasa a su lado y esquiva el primer ataque del hacha hiriendo con sus garras el hombro del valiente gigante, quien contiene el gesto de dolor y con gala de valor sujeta su hacha con la mano izquierda y la lanza con poderoso movimiento logrando herir a la bestia alada en la espalda quien cae al suelo y deja en este una zanja horrible. Artemis baja del unicornio y corre hacia donde la creatura monstruosa se retuerce entre sangre renegrida que sale de una de sus alas y descargas eléctricas producto del hacha del guerrero del trueno.

-¡_Śāntirbhavatu_!- lanza un hechizo Artemis con su mano del cual salen hebras plateadas que se entierran en el suelo y atan mágicamente a la creatura. El mago blanco camina hacia ella y clava sus ojos azules en los amarillos de la creatura; en verdad no parece ser humana, es un engendro horripilante y bestial que ruge furiosa -¡Quién eres en verdad, Sierva del Mal!-reclama el mago.

_-Me das lástima, aprendiz de Danna, tus trucos para detenerme no son suficientes. Nunca sabrás quién soy en verdad y jamás podrás tú, tu maestra o tu rey, detener a Ghen, el señor del Caos…¡Jamás!-_escapa del animal alado una voz femenina, y al momento una nube de humo negro lo ciega, para cuando este se disipa, no queda rastro alguno de la sierva del mal en el sitio en donde había estado aprisionada.

-¡Muchacho! ¡Ven aquí! ¡El rey te necesita!-lo llama gritando Geitz Sagramore, y el joven de cabello blanco se acerca al sitio donde el gigante sostiene al rey pasando un brazo por su espalda.

-¡Majestad! ¡Majestad!-lo llama Artemis y llega al lado del rubio guerrero cubierto de sangre que respira agitadamente.

-Artemis…no puedo ver…tengo algo en los ojos…-explica Uther. Artemis mira los ojos pintados de rojo de su soberano.

-¡_Yatra dhūmastatra_!-hace un hechizo el joven de cabello blando pasando sus manos sobre los ojos de Uther que al momento quedan limpios y las pupilas verdes del rey regresan a la normalidad.

-Le Fay es un cobarde…¡Usó magia negra!-espeta furioso el enorme gigante con armadura verde.

-Majestad…la espada negra del conde Le Fay es la que hace brotar a esos monstruos-informa Artemis. Uther se hinca en el suelo y alarga su mano hacia el cristal plateado el cual a su contacto se transforma otra vez en la espada transparente y con ella en la mano camina hacia el cuerpo de Le Fay que agoniza. Al llegar a su lado Uther desentierra la espada negra del estómago de Demian y la lanza al suelo, enseguida usando la espada de cristal, entierra la punta de esta en la espada negra.

Una terrible mezcla de energías emana de ambas armas. Cuando la espada negra es tocada por la del rey, escapan de esta rayos negros y blancos y una onda expansiva se desata por el acantilado llevándose consigo a los monstruos que luchaban con las armadas de los Lords reduciéndolos a cenizas. Cuando esto cesa, solo quedan en el lugar los soldados del rey Uther y los cadáveres de los de Le Fay. La espada negra partida en dos, ha regresado a la normalidad y ha vuelto a ser la misma espada de acero con empuñadura en gemas de obsidiana de la familia Le Fay, pero ahora está partida a la mitad.

Uther Pendragon camina hacia el cuerpo moribundo de Demian Le Fay seguido por Artemis. Parado a un lado de este, el gigante de armadura verde está agachado en cuclillas.

-La maldita rata aún vive, señor…¿Acabo con su sufrimiento?-inquiere Geitz Sagramore tomando su hacha.

-No aún...-responde caminando con dificultad por los golpes y heridas, el Rey, llegando al lado de Demian que se retuerce entre un charco de sangre mientras escupe espuma blanca producto del veneno-debe confesar quién es el agente del Poder Oscuro que lo ayudó…tiene que decirnos de donde obtuvo esa espada…¡Artemis tienes que curarlo!-pide el soberano.

-¡Pero señor! ¡Le Fay merece morir! ¡Es un traidor!-se escucha la voz airada de Ban Lancelot que llega al lugar junto con los demás Lords luego de la desaparición de los monstruos.

-¡Es más importante saber quién es nuestro enemigo verdadero, Lancelot!-le grita molesto el rey Uther, con una voz poderosa que asombra a los guerreros, pues Pendragon jamás era impositivo con ellos.

-Como ordene, señor-se inclina respetuoso el guerrero de armadura roja. Uther mira al mago y este entiende la orden del rey, se hinca en el suelo e intenta con sus manos tocar la herida de Le Fay y cierra los ojos concentrando su poder mientras sus manos destellan con brillos plateados, pero al acercarlas a la sangre, unos rayos negros emergen de la herida del moribundo hombre y suben por los brazos de Artemis derribándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Lord Nimue!-se alarma el hombre de cabeza canosa, Lord Badevire, y se agacha a levantarlo. Una risa sorda y mezclada con bocanadas de sangre se escucha en el lugar salida de los labios del moribundo.

-Artemis…¿Por qué no puedes curarlo?-cuestiona Dorcas Bors ayudando al joven mago a levantarse.

-Está infectado con sangre del Siervo del Caos…la espada estaba envenenada y ahora él lo está. No puedo salvarlo, morirá- dictamina Artemis.

-Seguramente la intención de esta rata inmunda era envenenar al rey-asegura aun molesto el guerrero de armadura roja.

-¡Nunca…nunca van a detenerlos! ¡Puedo morir yo…pero un Le Fay derribará del trono a los Pendragon! ¡Los Le Fay tenemos...el poder oscuro en nuestra mano!-una nueva bocanada de sangre es escupida por Demian-¡Uhter Pendragon…yo te maldigo! ¡Un Le Fay destruirá todo lo que un Pendragon construya de aquí hasta la eternidad!-sentencia el hombre moribundo y termina de consumir su vida entre estertores quedándose inmóvil y con los ojos fijos en la nada.

-Al fin ha muerto-asegura el siempre sabio y prudente Lucius Badevire inclinando la cabeza. Uther Pendragon en silencio se retira su capa y respetuosamente la coloca sobre el cadáver de Demian cubriéndolo.

-Señor…¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-pregunta Ban Lancelot a su soberano.

-Reúnan a los soldados de Le Fay, ayuden a los heridos, recojan a los muertos y mantengan vigilada a su gente. Vamos a seguir el camino hacia el Castillo. Suban el cuerpo de Demian Le Fay en un carro, lo llevaremos a su casa para darle sepultura como corresponde a un noble-habla con sabiduría Uther Pendragon. Los cuatro Lords se inclinan ante su señor y el gigante Geitz Sagramore toma el cuerpo de Demian envuelto en la capa de su Rey y se aleja con sus compañeros. Uther camina por el campo de batalla mirando a la gente de su guardia y la guardia de sus compañeros heridos o muertos por los monstruos del poder oscuro alumbrados por la luna llena de aquella noche.

-¿Qué piensas de las palabras de Le Fay, Artemis?-cuestiona el sabio guerrero rubio al mago que Lady Danna había puesto como su consejero.

-Producto de la ira del momento, majestad, no tienen seriedad alguna y espero no les tome Usted importancia-asegura el joven de cabello blanco.

-No me refería a la maldición, sino a su frase sobre la familia Le Fay-detalla el inteligente rey.

-La espada del conde Le Fay fue envenenada por alguien con conocimiento de magia negra. Esa espada le daba poder para controlar a los monstruos, y ese poder solo puede ser otorgado por ese siervo del Caos que Lady Danna, mi maestra, sospecha no es solo Lady Beryl de Gaheris, sino alguien más-reitera Artemis.

-Lady Danna me habló también de sus sospechas, y las palabras de Le Fay me hicieron pensar…que posiblemente ese siervo del Caos que buscamos, pueda ser…-insinúa Uther.

-Lady Neherenia Le Fay-completa la frase Artemis y tanto el mago como el rey se miran uno al otro entendiendo sus sospechas-también lo creo, señor, Luna Merlín, mi compañera, ya había externado a Lady Danna sus sospechas sobre la hermana del conde.

-Debemos tener mucho cuidado con ella y si se encuentra en el castillo Le Fay, procurar que no sospeche que conocemos la verdad. ¿Crees poder detenerla si llega a hacer uso de sus poderes oscuros?-pregunta el rey -No me gustaría que intentara dañar a Lady Igraine ni al pequeño hijo de Le Fay-reitera Uther.

-Lady Danna me ha enseñado bien, señor, no os preocupéis-afirma Artemis-además si Lady Neherenia Le Fay es quien creemos, estará herida de la espalda por el hacha de Lord Sagramore. En eso la reconoceremos.

-Señor, Lord Bors y Lord Sagramore se quedarán aquí para terminar de levantar los cadáveres. Lord Lancelot y yo le acompañaremos al castillo Le Fay para protegeros de cualquier ataque-afirma el canoso hombre de armadura gris.

-Bien Badevire…Vamos-afirma Uther colocando su mano en el hombro de Lucius Badevire y ambos se dirigen hacia sus monturas. Ban Lancelot los espera ya con la mitad de la escolta que se apresura a seguir a su rey y la carreta en que va el cuerpo sin vida de Demian Le Fay-¡Hacia el Castillo!-gritó con voz poderosa Uther Pendragon y la cabalgata inició su camino con los estandartes del dragón rampante ondeando al viento.

En el castillo Le Fay, la joven de coletas plateadas que llevaba una capa con capucha morada intentaba salir de este; Iba jalando a un caballo que había ensillado en las cuadras ya que preocupada por haber visto a su cuñada transformarse a sí misma en ese monstruo horrible, había concebido la idea de avisar de alguna forma a Uther Pendragon sobre el peligro. Se detuvo delante de la puerta de madera del puente levadizo custodiado por dos guardias.

-¡Bajad el puente!…debo salir…-ordenó ella.

-Lo sentimos, señora, pero no podemos hacer eso. Tenemos órdenes de que nadie debe entrar o salir del castillo sin permiso del conde-afirma uno de los soldados.

-Pero esa ley no aplica conmigo, soldado. Soy la condesa Le Fay-firme Serenity.

-¡Alto allí señora!-escuchó la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas. Serenity miró al hombre de parche en su ojo, el gobernador de palacio.

-Bali, diga a sus hombres que bajen el puente. Debo salir ahora mismo-insiste la joven.

-No podemos permitirlo, señora. El Conde Le Fay ordenó que no se permita la salida a nadie al castillo, menos a Usted-reitera el gobernador.

-¿Eso significa que soy prisionera en mi propia casa?-cuestiona Serenity indignada.

-No sois prisionera, señora, es por vuestra seguridad-afirma el jefe.

-¡Bajen ahora mismo el puente! ¡Si no lo hacen afrontarán las consecuencias!-molesta Serenity haciendo que en su mano refulja un brillo plateado de luz.

-Lo lamento, señora, si queréis atacarnos lo entenderé, pero no puedo desobedecer una orden dada por mi amo-reitera el hombre del parche. Justo en ese instante el sonido ensordecedor de trompetas se deja escuchar en todo el lugar. Serenity y el gobernador se miran sin comprender.

-¡Señor gobernador! ¡El ejército del rey Pendragon se acerca al Castillo!-grita el vigía de la torre. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Serenity y el hombre del parche suben por las escaleras en espiral a toda prisa hasta llegar a la cima de este y corren por la muralla al lado del vigía. Afuera a pesar de la noche, se ve cómo avanzan los estandartes del dragón rampante y el ejército que vine tras ellos. La joven de coletas rubias toca su corazón que late acelerado…¡Uther! ¡Uther venía al castillo! Eso solo podía significar una cosa…

-Señor, ¿Qué hacemos?-duda el asustado guardia. El gobernador de palacio guarda silencio y pasa saliva preocupado.

-No abriremos la puerta como ordenó el conde…¡preparen los arqueros!-grita este y abajo los pocos hombres que dejó Demian Le Fay corren por el patio de armas tomando los arcos y las flechas y subiendo rápidamente por los torreones de las murallas se preparan al ataque. Serenity mira asustada aquel despliegue de armas.

-Señor Bali…por favor…Uther Pendragon es el rey de Albión, el elegido por Excálibur, no podéis poneros en su contra-suplica la mujer de cabello plateado.

-No me pongo en contra del rey, señora, solo obedezco a mi amo-firme este-¡Línea de arqueros ahora!-grita el hombre mientras sus hombres se preparan. Serenity mira abajo como el numeroso ejército del rey se acerca. Sus ojos azules buscan la silueta del hombre que desde que conoció la había perseguido en sueños y se detienen al verlo montado en el unicornio blanco, altivo y firme, al frente de su armada y levanta su mano indicando a esta que se detenga. Dos hombres que van tras él gritan una orden y la armada se detiene. Solo, Uther avanza hasta la orilla del foso que divide el castillo de tierra.

-¡Habitantes del castillo le Fay, les habla Uther Pendragon, rey de Albión por deseo expreso de Lady Danna elegido por los Lords y la Diosa! ¡Estoy a sus puertas con mi armada porque vuestro señor Demian le Fay ha sido vencido en la batalla!-exclama con voz potente y atronadora el rubio hombre de coleta. Serenity siente un gran alivio al escuchar a Uther decir aquello-¡Venimos en son de paz a pedir que abran esas puertas y se rindan!

-¡Lord Pendragon! ¡Soy Bali Tahumus, gobernador del Castillo le Fay y no puedo rendirme ni dejaros entrar porque tengo ordenes de mi amo de no permitirlo!...¡Disparen!-ordena este y los arqueros lanzan una inicial descarga de flechas.

-¡NO! ¡No lo hagan!-aterrada la mujer de coletas corre hacia los arqueros pero no logra evitar los disparos. Abajo, Uther solamente se coloca su escudo y evita que estas lo toquen, otras se clavan en el piso.

-¡Soldados de Le Fay! ¡Son todos valientes y fieles a su amo, pero ya no tiene caso que le obedezcan porque Demian Le Fay ha muerto!-grita Uther luego de la primer descarga. Serenity se acerca a la orilla de la muralla la escuchar aquellas palabras, no sabe si asustada…o aliviada de oírlas. El gobernador frunce el ceño.

-¡No les creemos, Lord Pendragon!-afirma este. Uther levanta su mano y el joven mago de cabello blanco avanza jalando una carreta tirada por dos caballos hasta llegar a su lado. El rey de coleta rubia jala la capa que cubría la carreta y ante los atónitos ojos de los soldados que defendían el palacio, aparece el cuerpo sangrante y sin vida de Demian Le Fay. Serenity cubre su boca con sus manos para evitar el grito de espanto que escapa de estos al ver el cadáver-¡Ahora han visto que no miento! ¡Hemos venido en son de paz a traer el cuerpo de su amo a reposar al cementerio de su familia! ¿Aun vais a impedir nuestra entrada?-cuestiona con voz poderosa Uther. Arriba de la muralla, el gobernador del parche en el ojo presiona la empuñadura de su espada y mira a los arqueros que también están impactados.

-¡Bajad el puente!-grita al fin el gobernador y dos de sus hombres corren a poner en acción el sistema de cadenas que baja la enorme puerta de madera. Serenity al escuchar aquella orden, baja las escaleras a toda velocidad sintiendo que el corazón quiere salir de su pecho con un sentimiento extraño dentro de él. Cuando llega abajo, la puerta ya va bajando casi a la mitad y se queda mirando con respiración entrecortada hasta que este toca tierra del otro lado del foso. Delante de ella, está el hombre de armadura plateada, cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos verdes, algo herido y sucio del combate pero que la mira con el mismo amor de aquel día en Camelot mientras todos los estandartes del dragón dorado de su armada hondean al viento tras él. ¡Su sueño! ¡Al fin entendía su sueño!

Uther por su parte, se ha quedado embobado mirando aparecer en medio del patio de armas del palacio a la mujer de capucha morada bañada por un rayo de luna quien le parece una aparición del cielo. Ese tiempo había luchado mucho por intentar olvidar a la esposa de Demian Le Fay, pero había sido una lucha en vano. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en Serenity Igraine…

-¡Uther!-gritó sin poderse contener la joven de cabello plateado e impulsivamente corrió sobre la puerta de madera al encuentro del guerrero. Uther dejó caer el escudo y corrió al encuentro de la joven.

-¡Serenity!-gritó este. Ambos se encontraron en medio del puente, el fuerte guerrero rubio abrazó a la mujer que se prendió con ambos brazos a su cuello, llorando. Los dos se abrazaron con desesperación cerrando los ojos. Artemis Nimue sonrío de lado al ver aquella escena recordando las palabras de su maestra sobre la profecía de la poderosa reina que vendría, con sangre de la Diosa y del rey de Albión.

-Y de nuevo el destino tiene la última palabra-afirma el joven mago. Uther en ese momento toma con sus fuertes manos la cara de Serenity mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ese canalla no te hizo daño?-cuestiona el rey.

-Estoy bien…¿Y tú no estás herido?...¡Tenía tanto miedo por ti!...Neherenia usa magia negra, se transformó en un monstruo horrible y temía que te dañaran-afirma Serenity.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, pero no te preocupes. La Diosa de la Luna me protegió. Te juro que le di a tu esposo muchas opciones para evitar esto…no quería matarlo…fue en defensa propia-se disculpa Uther. Serenity niega con la cabeza.

-No te disculpes. Yo mejor que nadie conocía a Demian y te conozco a ti-afirma ella.

-Vine por ti…quiero que vengas a Camelot conmigo, quiero que seas mi esposa-impetuoso Uther lanza su declaración besando las manos de la mujer, Serenity sonríe, ella ya sabía que algún día Uther iría por ella. Entendía el modo como estaba unida a él y ya no se negaba a seguir los hilos del destino.

-Y yo no deseo otra cosa desde el día que te conocí-afirma ella.

-Vamos a ser muy felices, cuidaré y querré a tu hijo como si fuese mío-promete Uther, en ese instante se escucha una voz infantil a sus espaldas.

-¡Madre! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está mi padre?-cuestiona el niño de cabellos plateados caminando hacia su madre.

-Diamante…ven aquí-pide Serenity alargando su mano. El niño se acerca con sus ojos azules fijos en el enorme guerrero junto a su madre que le sonríe-¿Ves a este caballero?...es el rey Uther Pendragon, viene por nosotros, va a llevarnos a un reino muy hermoso lejos de aquí donde vamos a ser muy felices.

-Buenas noches, joven caballero. Me alegra conocerle-se hinca Uther a la altura del niño que lo sigue mirando con desconfianza.

-¡No quiero ir a ningún lugar sin papá! ¡Dónde está mi padre!-impetuoso el jovencito. Serenity mira a Uther en busca de ayuda a esa respuesta.

-Diamante…Eres un chico fuerte y valiente, también inteligente. Sabes que tu padre iba a la guerra en mi contra, y sabes que en una guerra alguien debe ganar y alguien debe perder. Tu padre peleó y perdió-afirma Uther. Diamante lo mira con ojos furiosos.

-¿Murió?-inquiere el niño.

-Si-es la seca respuesta de Uther. Dos lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de Diamante que aprieta sus puños.

-Diamante…hijo…¿Ahora entiendes por qué le supliqué siempre a tu padre que no fuera a esa guerra?-cuestiona Serenity intentando abrazar a su hijo.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Diamante, porque de ahora en adelante yo cuidaré de tu madre y de ti-promete Uther. El niño limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras el rey rubio le alarga su mano para que la tome…al hacerlo el niño asombrado puede ver el dragón dorado en el peto de la armadura de ese hombre; el niño levanta sus asombrados ojos hacia Uther-ven conmigo, vamos a darle sepultura al cuerpo de tu padre como corresponde a un caballero-pide este. Diamante toma la mano de Pendragon que con la otra mano sujeta la cintura de Serenity y los tres entran en el castillo Le Fay en silencio. Tras ellos pasa la carreta con el cuerpo de Demian y algunos soldados. Diamante camina en silencio mirando de vez en cuando los estandartes que ahora invaden el palacio de armas del castillo Le Fay, estandartes en que el dragón dorado hondea victorioso.

-El hombre del dragón…el rey Uther es el hombre del dragón…Padre…no olvidaré tus palabras…-susurra el niño mientras avanza con su madre y el rey hacia las criptas de la familia Le Fay.

**Ciudad de Camelot. Dos semanas después.**

Las altas torres de cristal del hermosísimo palacio de la capital del reino, refulgían aquella mañana con el sol. Las calles de la ciudad brillaban llenas de adornos de flores blancas que los ciudadanos estaban colocando para celebrar la boda de su rey Uther con la hermosa Lady Serenity Igraine.

En una torre de las más altas de palacio, la poderosa sacerdotisa de cabello morado que se apoya en un báculo con forma de estrella de seis puntas, se asoma a la ventana mirando los preparativos del pueblo que por unos momentos parece olvidar la guerra contra el mal en que está sumido el reino y solo comparten la felicidad de su rey.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la estancia hacen a la anciana mujer de cabello morado mirar atrás.

-Adelante-habla esta.

-Lady Danna…estamos aquí-habla Artemis entrando en el lugar junto con Luna.

-Pasen ambos-pide Lady Danna a sus más sabios aprendices que llegan a su lado-En unas horas bendeciré la unión matrimonial del rey Uther Pendragon y la única heredera de la Diosa, Lady Serenity Igraine-inicia la anciana-y con este hecho iniciará una nueva era para Albión. Debo agradecer a ambos todo lo que hicieron para ayudar a que esto fuera posible, creo que los dos están listos para tener nuevas responsabilidades-sonríe la anciana. Artemis y Luna se miran asombrados-veamos qué tan bien han aprendido…Luna…¿De dónde vienen los poderes de las familias nobles?

-De la Diosa de la Luna, nuestra madre que bajó a la tierra como un cometa de luz, en los lejanos tiempos de la gran lucha contra el monstruo Ghen del Caos. Ella encerró al enviado del mal en la profundidad de los abismos de las tierras del sur, en la Montaña Prohibida y en premio al valor de los guerreros humanos que más se destacaron en la batalla, les otorgó poderes sobre los elementos. Son los herederos de los Lords quienes aún conservan en sus venas la herencia de la Diosa-explica la hermosa joven de cabello azul ondulado.

-¿Y de dónde viene la familia real, herederos de la Diosa?-cuestiona la anciana Danna ahora a Artemis.

-De la unión de la Diosa de la Luna con un hombre mortal, Lord Eogan Igraine, de quien se enamoró y renunciando a su inmortalidad decidió formar una familia con él, los herederos de la Diosa son la familia Igraine-solemne el apuesto joven de cabello blanco.

-¿Cómo se aseguró la Diosa de protegernos del regreso del Caos?-inquiere la anciana.

-Construyendo cuatro reliquias poderosas que sus descendientes con sangre de la Diosa podían usar para defender a la humanidad del caos y sus aliados, y ocultando las cuatro reliquias en lejanos santuarios en las cuatro direcciones del mundo-sigue respondiendo Artemis.

-¿Cuáles son las sagradas reliquias, Luna?-inquiere la anciana.

-La espada de cristal llamada Excálibur, el sagrado Cristal de Plata, la Copa Lunar y la Lanza del destino-explica Luna-Un poderoso Arcano cuida cada una de las reliquias, Usted es la Arcana encargada de la espada de cristal en el santuario de fuego, la cual ha sido entregada al rey Uther cuando fue elegido.

-¿Sabe alguno de Ustedes por qué la espada sagrada permitió ser tocada por Uther Pendragon aunque él no tiene sangre de la Diosa en sus venas?-cuestiona Danna a sus dos aprendices.

-Porque la espada sagrada sabía que él sería el padre futuro de la Gran Reina-anuncia Luna.

-Sabias palabras, Luna. Las reliquias fueron hechas con la magia de la Diosa con los mismos fragmentos del cometa de cristal lunar con que ella cayó del cielo y con su propia sangre. Son reliquias con poder, magia y voluntad propia que eligen quien puede o no poseerlas y tocarlas. La espada permite que Uther Pendragon la use porque por su medio protege a la heredera de la Diosa, a Serenity y a su futura hija, la poderosa Serena Pendragon de Igraine, la reina prometida-resume Danna y camina hacia los dos jóvenes colocando sus manos de piel arrugada en los hombros de cada uno-Luego de la boda y la coronación, quiero que tú, Luna Merlín, te quedes en Camelot como consejera y protectora de la familia real.

-Si cree que estoy lista para ello, Lady Danna, le obedeceré-afirma la anciana. Artemis sonríe, ambos estaban seguros de que algún día la sacerdotisa elegiría a un sucesor entre sus aprendices, y el joven estaba feliz de que fuera su querida Luna.

-Lady Danna ha hecho una sabia elección, me alegro por ti-afirma Artemis. Una sonrisa de la anciana.

-Joven Nimue, ¿Quién te ha dicho que elegí a Luna como sucesora?-cuestiona la anciana.

-Lady Danna…¿No iba a elegir algún día un sucesor?-inquiere el joven-pensé que Luna sería…

-Muchacho…¿Por qué creen que en lugar de un aprendiz, como todo Arcano, elegí dos?-pregunta la anciana. Tanto la chica de cabello azul como el joven de cabello blanco se miran desconcertados-Cuando el Siervo del Caos liberó al monstruo Ghen otra vez, dos de los arcanos no enfrentamos contra él, y logramos únicamente lanzar un hechizo en su contra para expulsar su cuerpo monstruoso de su espíritu oscuro. Sin cuerpo, el Caos depende de su vida en el cráter de fuego del Polo Sur para sobrevivir. No tiene cuerpo capaz de contenerlo y debe alimentarse de energía vital de los humanos.

-Lady Danna…Un hechizo de división de cuerpo y espíritu como el que Usted manciona, necesita para su realización un…

-Sí, Artemis, dilo. Demuestra que has memorizado adecuadamente los hechizos que te enseñé-anima la anciana.

-Necesita un corazón humano, extraído voluntariamente con cuarzo lunar-completa Luna-autosacrificio…pero…¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

-La Arcana que protegía una de las reliquias, un mago tan poderoso como yo, o incluso más. Mi hermana mayor, Lady Epona, la protectora de la Espada de Cristal-declara Lady Danna. Luna y Artemis se miran asombrados.

-¿Su hermana?...¿Su hermana era la arcano de la espada?-azorada la chica de ondulado cabello. La anciana asiente.

-Mi hermana se sacrificó para poder relegar al Caos y contenerlo. Su corazón fue el elemento que faltaba al hechizo, y yo misma luché para que su sacrificio no fuera en vano-se entristecen de repente los ojos de la anciana-entonces le prometí a mi hermana que su reliquia estaría a salvo conmigo, y que en su momento, elegiría a una digna sucesora para ser la nueva Arcana de la Espada Sagrada. En nombre de mi hermana Epona, te nombro a ti, Luna Merlín, nueva protectora de la espada de la Diosa-insiste ella y tomando su bastón con pico de estrella lo posa en la cabeza de Luna. La media luna creciente de la frente de la joven mago se enciende ante el contacto.

-Haré honor a su confianza y a la memoria de Lady Epona-asiente Luna tomando el báculo.

-Y tú, Artemis, vendrás conmigo luego de la boda al Lago Sagrado-afirma la anciana-volveremos al lugar que dejé hace años, al santuario del Cristal de Plata, donde acabaré de completar tu instrucción y algún día, cuando yo muera, serás mi sucesor, el Arcano protector de la Piedra Sagrada-afirma Lady Danna.

-Haré como desee, lady Danna-inclina la cabeza Artemis.

-Difíciles tiempos nos esperan a todos, ninguno de nuestros aprendices ni los Lords han logrado encontrar a Lady Le Fay, lo cual nos indica que en verdad ella es la enviada del mal y la sierva del Caos que buscábamos. Una batalla difícil se aproxima y quiero a ambos listos para enfrentarla-afirma la anciana.

-Lady Danna…¿Qué hay de los otros dos Arcanos y las otras dos reliquias?-inquiere Luna-¿Por qué ellos no vienen a entregar la Copa Lunar y la Lanza del Destino al rey Uther?

-En su momento, Luna, ellos vendrán a Ustedes. Cuando estén listos, cuando el reino los necesite, no antes, no después-afirma la anciana. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen la charla de la anciana. Un soldado entra y respetuoso se coloca de rodillas delante de la sacerdotisa.

-Lady Danna. Todos están aguardándole en la sala del trono, la ceremonia va a comenzar-informa el soldado.

-Ahora mismo vamos hacia allá, caballero-asegura la sacerdotisa y camina hacia la salida. Luna y Artemis la siguen, pero antes de salir el joven mago toma la mano de Luna.

-Sé que lo harás bien. Confío en ti más que en nadie, Luna-afirma él besando el dorso de la mano de la hermosa mago quien se sonroja.

-También sé que tú lo harás bien, Artemis.

-Lo único que me duele de esta responsabilidad, es separarme de ti.

-Artemis…sabíamos que teníamos un destino para el cual fuimos entrenados, no debemos dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos-seria Luna.

-Lo sé, pero aun así es doloroso. ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?-cuestiona el joven.

-Lo sé. Y tú sabes que yo también, pero te amo más porque cumples tu destino y tu deber aun sobre lo que sentimos-acaba Luna-hay que salir, Lady Danna nos necesita-asegura ella y ambos jóvenes salen del lugar caminando por los pasillos hacia la sala del trono.

Al llegar al lugar de la boda, abarrotada de nobles vestidos todos de blanco, Luna y Artemis se colocan detrás de su anciana maestra la cual espera a la pareja real. Uther Pendragon aparece usando su armadura plateada y atraviesa el camino alfombrado pasando en medio de la guardia de todos los Lords, y tras él la hermosa Lady Igraine, que esa tarde lucía aún más bella pues por primer vez conoce la felicidad. Usando un suntuoso vestido blanco de larga cola recorre el mismo camino que el rey y delante de Lady Danna ambos se toman de la mano y hacen sus votos matrimoniales. Lady Danna ata sus manos unidas con un lazo dorado y después bendice la unión sagrada derramando aceite aromático en sus manos bajo la mirada llorosa de la anciana Lady Serenithas quien había viajado desde Igraine para ver casarse a su hija a pesar de su enfermedad. Después, Luna y Artemis llevan las coronas sobre cojines rojos y tanto Uther como Serenity son coronados como los nuevos reyes de todo Albión. Entre exclamaciones de júbilo, trompetas y vítores, el rey Uther y la reina Serenity sellan su amor con un beso.

Todos en Camelot sienten que esa unión es el inicio de una nueva era para los humanos, una era donde el Caos y sus agentes ya no dominarán Albión. En el castillo, los Lords de cada reino junto con sus esposas, rinden pleitesía y juran fidelidad a los reyes, y después comparten su felicidad en una suntuosa fiesta en el Palacio Dorado. La noche ha caído sobre Camelot pero aún hay fiesta por la boda real por todo el palacio. Un pequeño niño de cabello plateado se escabulle del salón del baile y sale a la soledad del patio de palacio, sentándose en la orilla de una fuente, donde mira su reflejo y limpia las traicioneras lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos. Ciertamente Uther Pendragon había sido amable y bueno con él, pero Diamante Le Fay no había olvidado las palabras de su padre, las últimas que le dijo antes de ir a esa guerra en que murió:

-El dragón es nuestro enemigo…el dragón es malo…-repitió Diamante y presionó sus puños, luego levanta sus ojos azules al cielo nocturno-no lo olvidaré…padre…

**Montaña Prohibida, Región Sur del Reino de Albión.**

La oscuridad total cubre el reino, y una figura de negro camina entre las montañas de nieve mientras las ventiscas poderosas propias de esas frías regiones chocan contra ella. La figura encapuchada se detiene delante de una de ellas y alza su mano de uñas largas hasta tocar el hielo. Unos rayos negros escapan de su mano y una grieta se forma en la montaña la cual se abre delante de la sombra dejando ver unos escalones en lo profundo de la tierra donde la figura encapuchada baja por estos. Unos hombres con armaduras negras custodian la entrada al lugar y al ver avanzar por el camino subterráneo a la figura amenazan con sus armas.

-¡Quien osa venir a las entrañas del Caos!-grita un soldado. La sombra encapuchada sale a la luz y las antorchas alumbran el rostro de la mujer de cabello azul y ojos amarillos en cuya frete destaca la luna negra invertida.

-¡Señora!-dicen a la vez ambos guardias y caen con una rodilla en tierra. Neherenia Le Fay pasa en medio de ellos como quien conoce el terreno.

-Llévenme con Beryl-pide esta. Los guardias se levantan y caminan delante de ella por los túneles hasta llegar a una cámara subterránea que en contraste con el frío y la nieve de la superficie, está como incrustada en un camino con lava ardiente del que escapan gases terribles. Los soldados y la mujer avanzan por el camino de piedra y atraviesan el volcán hasta llegar al final de este, donde un gran trono de roca aguarda una mujer de cabello rojo y vestido morado que discute con cinco guerreros de armadura negra, pero al ver avanzar a la mujer de ojos amarillos, con una ademán obliga a callar al guerrero de largo cabello castaño y baja del trono hacia ella.

-¡Lady Le Fay!-habla Beryl llegando al lado de Neherenia y se hinca en el suelo-¡Esperábamos su arribo hace semanas!

-No podía venir aquí tan fácil, Beryl. Ese maldito de Pendragon asesinó a mi hermano y no conforme con eso, organizó una cacería en mi contra con esos malditos magos de Lady Danna. Tuve que ocultarme y ser discreta para llegar aquí…y estoy herida-muestra ella unos malos vendajes que lleva en su espalda de la que gotea aun la sangre negra.

-No os preocupéis, señora, yo puedo curaros-se inclina Beryl y posa sus manos de uñas largas sobre el brazo de Neherenia. Una luz negra emana de este y cubre el brazo y espalda de la mujer evitando que la sangre salga más. Neherenia jala los vendajes y los deja caer al suelo mostrando su brazo sano.

-¿Quién es esa mujer a la que Lady Beryl reverencia?-cuestiona una joven mujer de ojos rojos, armadura negra y largo cabello dorado con destellos carmín a uno de los soldados.

-Lady Galathine…esa mujer es nuestra ama verdadera, Lady Le Fay-explica el hombre y la chica sonríe de lado con los brazos cruzados mirando a la recién llegada y evaluándola con cuidado.

-Lady Le Fay, Usted pudo usar magia para curarse a sí misma, para venir aquí –duda Beryl.

-No era seguro… esa entrometida de Danna está al lado del rey. Un aprendiz de mago acompaña a cada regimiento que me busca, habrían detectado la magia si la usaba…y estaba débil-se excusa Neherenia.

-Gracias al Caos está de regreso, majestad-afirma Beryl. Los ojos amarillos de Neherenia Le Fay se clavan en la altiva joven de perturbadora belleza, cabello rubio con destellos rojos y ojos maléficos inyectados de sangre-es Lady Galathine, una guerrera que ha demostrado fidelidad al Caos y sabe conducir en batalla a los monstruos. Gracias a sus incursiones en aldeas cercanas y a la extracción de energía humana es que nuestro señor Ghen permanece con vida-afirma Beryl.

-Eso lo juzgaré yo misma. Ahora que he regresado voy a dejar de ocultarme, ya no tiene sentido, ellos saben quién soy. Vamos a organizar un ataque definitivo. Pendragon con el apoyo de la vieja Danna y poseyendo dos reliquias es peligroso para nuestros fines, hay que acabar con él, apoderarnos de las reliquias y saber todos sus movimientos-afirma Neherenia.

-Lady Le Fay, ahora que Usted ya no está de incógnito en la corte, ¿Cómo podemos enterarnos de los movimientos de Uther Pendragon o de los nobles?-duda Beryl. Una sonrisa de la mujer de ojos amarillos.

-Yo no estoy allí, pero aún tenemos un agente del Caos en Camelot, uno del cual nadie sospecharía jamás…Diamante Le Fay-declara Neherenia y una risa terrible escapa de sus labios, una risa que aún a Beryl y a Lady Galathine logra asustar y retumba por aquellas cavernas volcánicas con eco ominoso.

**NOTAS FINALES: Siguiente capítulo y se sigue avanzando en la historia. Tal como dijo Artemis, el camino que seguimos para evitar nuestro destino, con frecuencia nos conduce a él, y eso le pasó a Demian Le Fay.**

**Uther y Serenity luego de toda la angustia al fin están juntos, y parece que todo está listo en la isla de Albión para la llegada de la Gran Reina. No negaré que me encantó escribir la primera batalla (de muchas) que tendrá este fic, es como regresar a mis orígenes, y al ser esta una recreación de la historia del rey Arturo, sin duda tendrá muchas gestas heroicas de esas que adoro escribir. Aparecen los padres de algunas de las chicas y claro, son en mucho un reflejo de lo que serán sus hijas y si si…ya en el siguiente capítulo aparece al fin la protagonista de esta historia.**

**Mil gracias a quienes leen, comenta, animan, apoyan o sugieren mejoras, todo se toma en cuenta y se agradece, animan mucho a esta escritora que adora los retos =) Nos vemos en dos semanas.**

"_**Cuando más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello**_**" **

**LEONOR DE EBOLI**


	4. Cap 3: LA ESPADA EN LA PIEDRA

_**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**_

_**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**_

_**Capítulo 3: La Espada en la Piedra**_

**Lago Argentum, zona Oeste del Reino.**

Los dos unicornios avanzan lentamente por aquella llanura envuelta en bruma seguidos por dos cuervos voladores. En el unicornio negro que va delante, la figura encapuchada que detiene un báculo con pico de estrella de seis puntas, se detiene. El camino ha terminado y delante solo queda un enorme abismo infranqueable y hondo. La alta silueta de quien va en la otra montura la imita. Artemis Nimue se retira la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

-Hemos llegado-dijo la voz de la anciana. Artemis clavó sus ojos en lo que había delante. En verdad había pasado por un larguísimo viaje atravesando medio reino, siempre al Oeste, en busca del Lago Sagrado de la leyenda, donde reposaba una de las cuatro reliquias de la Diosa, pero el joven mago dudaba ahora que aquel fuese su destino…¿Un gran precipicio hacia abajo? Él no veía ningún lago.

-Lady Danna… ¿Está segura de que este es el lugar?-inquiere Artemis.

-Nunca olvidaré el camino al santuario donde aprendí a ser un Arcano, Artemis, y algún día en el futuro tampoco tú olvidarás el Lago Sagrado -explica la anciana hechicera y baja del unicornio. Artemis la imita y los dos se detienen en el borde del grandísimo precipicio.

-Lady Danna…no hay un lago aquí, solo un abismo-habla incrédulo el joven mago. Una sonrisa de la anciana.

-Algo que debes aprender primero, si quieres llegar a ser un poderoso Arcano, es a creer, Artemis-inicia la mujer y decidida da unos pasos directo al precipicio.

-¡Lady Danna!-estalla aterrorizado Artemis al verla pues teme que caiga. Su sorpresa es infinita cuando se da cuenta de que la anciana no ha caído al precipicio sino que en el lugar en que ha posado sus pies se forman unas ondas expansivas como si hubiera entrado en…¿Agua?...la anciana sigue caminando y sus pies se hunden en el líquido ante invisible en vez de caer en el precipicio.

-Ven conmigo, Artemis-alarga la mano la vieja Danna a su joven aprendiz que aun algo temeroso se atreve a dar unos pasos y asegurarse de que aquel precipicio no es más que una ilusión óptica para ocultar el enorme lago que se alza frente a ellos, pues la neblina se abre conforme Lady Danna entra en este-hace falta resguardar de los indignos el santuario del Cristal de Plata, Artemis.

-Lady Danna…¿Cuánto más vamos a entrar en el lago?-cuestiona el joven.

-No mucho-asegura la sacerdotisa y baja su báculo hasta que este toca el agua. Por efecto de la magia de este báculo el agua del lago se comienza a arremolinar y a separar. Un fuerte viento sopla.

-¡Por el poder del Arcano de la Piedra Sagrada, muéstrame la entrada al santuario!-al instante en que Lady Danna a dicho esas palabras unas escaleras de cristal se materializan como si estuvieran ocultas en el agua y emerge el enorme templo con columnas de cristal y puertas con el triángulo hacia abajo grabado en él-Bienvenido al templo del Cristal de plata, Artemis. Vamos que nos aguardan dentro-invita la anciana subiendo los escalones junto con el joven y los cuervos; la enorme puerta de cristal se cierra tras ellos. El aprendiz de mago mira asombrado como el enorme palacio de cristal se mueve y se va sumergiendo en lo profundo de aquel lago misterioso cuyas paredes de cristal transparentan el agua y los peces que nadan debajo.

-Lady Danna…¿El templo está bajo el lago?-duda Artemis.

-Así es, joven aprendiz, el templo está bajo el agua, como el santuario de la espada se encontraba en el cráter del volcán en medio del bosque del silencio. Cada una de las reliquias sagradas representa un elemento físico y uno espiritual. El fuego es el ideal, aquel deseo interno que nos lleva a vencer nuestros miedos. El agua es el sentimiento que nos hace creer, la fe, joven Artemis, y la fe es la clave para entrar al santuario.

Una vez que la enorme mole del templo se detiene en el fondo del lago, y se estabiliza, Lady Danna ha llegado junto con el joven aprendiz y sus cuervos a una sala especial que se abre al contacto de su báculo, toda ella cubierta de inscripciones y símbolos, y flotando en medio de ella, una hermosísima gema que lanza destellos plateados ante la cual la vieja Danna cae de rodillas.

-Allí lo tienes, joven Artemis, la reliquia que protegeremos hasta el día que la Reina Esperada venga por ella, el Cristal de Plata-explica la anciana. Artemis se hinca a su lado en silencio aun impresionado.

-Se siente un poder tremendo, terrible, es entendible por qué las fuerzas del mal codician todas las reliquias-habla asombrado el mago.

-Nunca lo podrán poseer, solo las herederas de la Diosa pueden tocarlas y usarlas, Lady Igraine y su madre son las únicas con Sangre de la Diosa y ninguna sirve al mal. Aquí abajo, Artemis, completaremos tu formación para que el día que yo falte…

-¡No diga eso Lady Danna!-se alarma el joven, la anciana lo detiene con un ademán para que calle.

-Para que el día que yo falte, puedas ser el siguiente guardián-Artemis está a punto de preguntar a qué se refiere Lady Danna con la palabra "_completaremos tu formación_" cuando ve avanzar entre las columnas del santuario a unas personas encapuchadas, vestidas de morado, que llevan al cuello un colgante de plata con el triángulo invertido-te presento a los aprendices del templo del Lago, desde ahora tus compañeros y maestros-informa Danna y todos se retiran la capucha mirando al joven mago con asombro. Las niñas cuervo se vuelven humanas y se acercan medrosas al lado del mago que las abraza a ambas para tranquilizarlas. Artemis sonríe esperando que Luna, en el lejano Camelot, haga un buen papel como la nueva guardiana de la espada.

**Ciudad de Camelot. Seis meses después.**

El alto y fuerte hombre rubio con el cabello sujeto en una coleta que porta al cinto la poderosa espada de cristal camina por los pasillos de Palacio Dorado. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios firmes cuando se detiene delante de la puerta de madera con el unicornio labrado en ella y los guardias se inclinan ante su señor permitiéndole el paso.

Uther Pendragon entra en la habitación de la reina sonriente y feliz y mira a su esposa sentada en una silla frente a los vitrales de su habitación tejiendo algo. Camina unos pasos en la habitación pero solo el sonido de sus pies basta pasa sacar a la hermosa mujer de cabello plateado de su concentración. Serenity se levanta de la silla y sonriente corre a abrazar a su marido, quien la recibe entre sus brazos estrechándola cariñoso para después fundirse en un amoroso beso.

-¿Cómo se encuentran esta mañana tú y mi hijo?-inquiere el guerrero rubio tocando el vientre de su esposa.

-Ambos estamos muy bien, extrañándote…no te vi esta mañana al despertar ni a la hora de la comida-comenta la reina.

-Me levanté antes del alba a hacer unos recorridos por las murallas y no quise despertarte. Dormías muy plácidamente-se excusa el rey. Serenity lo jala hasta la cama donde ambos se sientan.

-¿Aún sigues planeando el ataque masivo a las fuerzas del Caos?-inquiere la reina preocupada.

-Ese es nuestro principal objetivo. Sé que tanto tú como algunos Lords no están de acuerdo en que sea una buena estrategia el ataque frontal, pero me parece que hemos soportado suficiente la maldad de los monstruos, del Ejército Oscuro, de Beryl y…

-Y de Neherenia Le Fay-completa Serenity recordando a su ex cuñada-me da mucho miedo lo que pueda pasar, Uther, yo vi el terrible poder que tiene, sé de la maldad de que es capaz-preocupada la reina se abraza del cuello de su esposo.

-Precisamente por eso debemos ponerle fin. Serenity, piensa si el mundo que quieres para nuestro hijo…

-Luna dice que será una niña-afirma la joven peliplata.

-Bien. Entonces piensa si el mundo que queremos dejar a nuestra hija es un mundo con nuestra nación sojuzgada, amenazada por Ghen y sus hordas de monstruos y con una bruja como tu cuñada reinando en él…¿Verdad que la respuesta es no? Yo tengo una responsabilidad, Serenity. Una responsabilidad con los nobles que creyeron en mí y me dieron su lealtad y su confianza a pesar de que hay algunos entre ellos mucho más dignos de llevar la corona que yo. Tengo también responsabilidad con Lady Danna, los Arcanos y sus aprendices porque legitimaron mi nombramiento con el poder de la Diosa. Responsabilidad con la gente que día a día muere y sigue esclavizada por el Reino Oscuro en las naciones que nos falta por liberar. Soy su rey, y como tal debo garantizar su bienestar por todos los medios a mi alcance-con seriedad el hombre rubio. Serenity sonríe y besa de nuevo a su esposo.

-Entiendo eso, cariño, lo entiendo y por eso te amo más. A veces soy egoísta y te quiero solo para nosotras, pero sé que primero que todo, eres rey-cede Serenity. Uther besa los dorsos de sus manos.

-Gracias por comprenderlo-asegura el hombre. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen a la pareja real-Adelante…

-Señor, señora, siento la interrupción pero los Lords han llegado y esperan por su majestad para la reunión-habla Luna inclinándose. Uther asiente y su esposa lo despide con un beso.

-Regreso para cenar contigo, querida-afirma el bravo rey rubio mientras se aleja junto con Luna por los pasillos bajando la escalera hacia la sala de reuniones-¿Han venido todos?-pregunta Pendragon.

-Todos los convocados, señor, solo se excusó de asistir Lord Héctor de Antor, debido a su recuperación de heridas de la última batalla-Uther asiente recordando al señor de Antor que en la batalla había sido horriblemente lastimado de sus piernas.

-Eres muy eficiente, Luna, aun para ser tan joven. Lady Danna estaría orgullosa de tu trabajo como consejera-afirma el rey.

-Es mi deber, señor-se inclina ella.

-¡Rey Uther! ¡Rey Uther!-llama una vocecita infantil y el hermoso niño de cabello plateado vestido con túnica blanca corre hacia el rey rubio que lo abraza cariñosamente.

-¡Diamante! ¿Dónde estabas?-cuestiona el rey-no te vi a la hora de la comida.

-Comí en la cocina. Albus me llevó a ver el potro recién nacido del establo. Dice que si me aplico y soy buen estudiante será mío-afirma él.

-Me parece bien, sigue tus lecciones y se responsable-afirma el rey.

-¿Puedo ir con Usted a la reunión de los Lords?-pregunta el niño.

-Príncipe Diamante, las reuniones del rey son para personas mayores-se atreve Luna. El niño pone un rostro lleno de tristeza.

-Pero…rey Uther…yo quiero aprender a ser un buen rey como Usted…-balbucea el niño. Uther sonríe y despeina el cabello plateado del jovencito.

-Puedes venir conmigo.

-¡Genial!

-Solo promete que estarás callado y no interrumpirás. Después, cuando tengas tus lecciones de estrategia en mi habitación, te explicaré todo lo que quieras-cede el soberano.

-Le doy mi palabra, rey Uther-afirma este. El rey rubio lo baja y de la mano de este, a pesar de los movimientos negativos de la cabeza de Luna, se encaminan a la sala de reuniones. Los guardias con armaduras plateadas con el emblema del dragón rampante se cuadran ante su rey y abren la puerta donde los nobles más importantes de los reinos de Albión discuten algo acaloradamente. El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta y la imponente presencia de Uther Pendragon calman sus voces y hacen que los ocho hombres se inclinen y ocupen sus lugares en la mesa rectangular.

-¡Salve su majestad, el rey Uther Pendragon de Albión!-exclama un hombre rubio con armadura dorada, el duque Lothian Tristán.

-¡Salve!-gritan todos alzando sus puños. Uther ocupa su lugar en la silla al frente llevando de la mano al niño a quien sienta en una silla de adulto a su lado. Luna ocupa la otra cabecera de la mesa rectangular.

-Nobles de Albión, gracias por su asistencia a esta reunión-inicia el rey-tomemos asiento-invita.

-¿No es ese el hijo de la rata de Le Fay?-pregunta un hombre de cabello negro entrecano que luce la armadura roja con el águila de la familia Lancelot.

-Lo es, primo. Recuerda que ahora es hijastro del rey, es hijo de Lady Igraine-responde en el mismo susurro Dorcas Bors. El ceño del hombre de armadura roja sigue fruncido-tranquilo, Ban, el chico es inofensivo.

-No lo sé…jamás confié en Demian Le Fay y mi instinto me dice que tampoco puedo confiar en el niño-reitera el desconfiado guerrero.

-Nobles caballeros de Albión-inicia Luna ante una señal del rey-estamos reunidos aquí a petición del rey Uther para conocer sus opiniones en torno a la decisión del ataque simultáneo a las fuerzas del mal. El Rey considera que habiendo Ustedes dado su apoyo incondicional a su reino y a él no sería justo imponer su voluntad sin consultarles, así que pide que ambas fracciones expliquen sus razones en pro o contra de dicha decisión-termina la sabia hechicera- Tiene la palabra Lord Gawain de Uppsala…

El hombre de cabello azul con la armadura del mismo tono y la silueta de un felino blanco en el peto de plata de su pecho se pone de pie.

-Majestad, antes que nada queremos reiterar que somos sus súbditos, creemos en su legitimidad como rey y estamos dispuestos a obedecer cualquier orden que nos dé…-inicia mirando a Pendragon-pero a pesar de ello Lord Kull Percival, Lord Lothian Tristán, Lord Lucius Badevire y yo no pensamos que un ataque simultáneo a las fuerzas del Caos resuelva nuestra difícil situación. De momento las acciones belicosas tomadas en contra de las fuerzas del mal han sido acciones defensivas, para expulsarlos de los territorios que invaden y proteger a nuestra gente. Hasta este momento no hemos realizado jamás una acción concreta de ataque hacia ellos y pensamos que intentarlo es muy arriesgado.

-Habla por ti, Freyr Gawain, no por nosotros-interrumpe el gigante de armadura verde- ¡Los Reinos del Sur hemos estado padeciendo la plaga terrible de la invasión en nuestros hogares por años! ¡Nuestra gente es aprisionada en manos de los generales del mal que extraen su energía vital! ¡Nosotros y nuestras armadas pelean en su contra no para mantenerlos lejos sino para destruirlos!- afirma el gigante castaño Geintz Sagramore con furia golpeando la mesa con su puño del que escapan sin mucho control algunos rayos.

-Tranquilo amigo…espera a que nos corresponda hablar-lo jala del brazo el guerrero de rojo y el gigante se sienta mal de su agrado.

-Puedes continuar, Gawain-invita el rey.

-Gracias majestad…Lord Sagramore, entendemos muy bien su postura y la de los reinos del Sur, pero si la solución contra el Poder Oscuro fuese una batalla sin sentido, hace tiempo que nuestros antepasados los hubiesen exterminado. No ha sido falta de valor lo que nos ha impedido acabar con ellos sino falta de unión, de estrategia y de conocimiento sistematizado de sus características. No es cortando cabezas de monstruos como vamos a lograr la liberación sino planificando detalladamente la forma más eficaz de reducir significativamente el poder del mal, identificando a los generales, sus objetivos, incluso negociando…

-¡Eso jamás! ¡Nunca los nobles de Albión negociarían con el Poder del Mal!-se exalta el guerrero con el emblema del león del desierto en el pecho.

-No lo sabes en verdad, Dorcas Bors, porque tu pueblo bárbaro no negocia sino que destruye, y en verdad no veo la diferencia entre sus métodos salvajes y los del Reino Oscuro-apoya el atractivo caballero de armadura aguamarina al igual que su cabello. Los ojos azules de Dorcas Bors se cruzan molestos con las pupilas aguamarina de Kull Percival.

-¡Tu no conoces nada de valor ni de batallas, Kull Percival!... y un…músico no va a venir a intentar darme lecciones sobre el valor-altivo el guerrero rubio en evidente burla a las conocidas dotes musicales del conde Percival.

-A veces un "músico" puede saber lo que es el verdadero valor-molesto el guerrero con el emblema del tiburón.

-¡Un momento todos!…no estamos llegando a nada con estas discusiones, hay que entender que estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo, no externando diferencias-habla con sabiduría Lord Lucius Badevide, el más anciano de los nobles y el capitán de estos.

-Mejor guarda silencio, Badevire, porque a pesar de que tu pueblo en las montañas de Valaquia sufre del embate de las fuerzas del mal que diezman a su gente sin piedad, estás del lado de los pacifistas- molesto el hombre de armadura roja.

-Eso debe ser, Lancelot, porque Lucius Badevire es un hombre sabio y no un imprudente que pretende atacar a las fuerzas del mal y exaltarlas contra nosotros para que nos exterminen por completo-habla el hombre de corto cabello rubio y ojos verdes con el emblema de un cisne en su armadura naranja-y en tal caso, Ustedes tienen de su lado a Lord Galahad, quien vive en un pueblo pacífico alejado de la batalla y aun así apoya a los belicosos, ¿Tendrá algo que ver en su decisión el reciente compromiso matrimonial con tu hija mayor?-ironiza el rubio. El rostro terrible del guerrero de rojo se llena de ira.

-¡Mide tus palabras, Lothian Tristán!

-Así es, Lord Tristán, no permitiré que cuestione la firmeza de mis decisiones ni sus motivos-habla el jovencito de armadura morada poniéndose de pie al lado del fuerte guerrero de rojo. Se trata de Dagda Galahad, el más joven de todos los Lords, no debía tener más de 20 años y ya era el responsable de los destinos de su pueblo-si apoyo la idea de atacar a las fuerzas del Caos es porque estoy plenamente convencido de que es lo mejor para frenar su dominio y evitar que sigan sojuzgando a los humanos, no por razones de complicidad política con mi suegro.

-Pido a todos que calmen sus ímpetus y recuerden que esta reunión es para externar puntos de vista, no para discutir entre nosotros-se escucha la voz poderosa del rey Uther quien hace una señal a Luna para que siga la reunión.

-Lord Ban Lancelot, tiene ahora la palabra-sigue la hechicera mirando al caudillo de Benwick.

-Lo que nosotros proponemos es muy sencillo. ¡Estamos hartos de la forma tan cruel en que los generales del reino oscuro y sus terribles monstruos atacan, asesina, diezman y esclavizan a nuestros pueblos! pensamos que las acciones de contención y defensa han llegado a un límite intolerable y que ahora que estamos todos unidos bajo el mando de un líder fuerte, sabio y bendecido por la Diosa, podemos hacer lo que nuestros antepasados no lograron, ¡Atacar la sede misma del mal y destruirlos! ¡Ir a la Montaña Prohibida y no dejar piedra sobre piedra! Lo que antes no podían hacer muchos reinos divididos, puede hacerlo un solo reino fuerte-emocionado habla el guerrero con el emblema del águila.

-Es sumamente arriesgado. En verdad no tenemos idea de las consecuencias que tenga provocar al poder oscuro de esa manera ni de sus alcances reales-contra argumenta el rubio Lord Tristán.

-Lord Tristán, le ruego guarde sus comentarios, ambas fracciones han expuesto ya sus posturas y ahora corresponde al rey Uther tomar una decisión-indica Luna. Todos en la sala guardan silencio y las miradas de concentran en el rey rubio de coleta. El niño peliplateado observa y escucha todo desde su silla en silencio atento.

-Amigos, esta es la primer decisión trascendental que tomo como rey, una que estoy seguro afectará muchísimo el destino de la isla de Albión. Hoy está en mis manos la decisión sobre la postura que este reino asumirá en torno a los ataques del poder oscuro y créanme que soy consciente de las poderosas razones de ambas fracciones, así que la decisión que tomo ahora es principalmente en bien de nuestra gente, gente que confía en Ustedes y en mí. La reina está esperando un hijo mío-informa el poderosos monarca. Los Lords se miran unos a otros asombrados de la noticia.

-Una hija-corrige del otro lado de la mesa muy segura Luna Merlín.

-…y quiero que el mundo que le heredaré a mi…hija…-asume al fin Uther aquella realidad de que la hechicera estaba tan segura-el mundo en que ella crecerá y vivirá, sea un mundo mejor, libre de guerras y de maldad. Por eso es que me decido por apoyar el ataque simultaneo a la cede del mal, en el lejano Polo Sur de Albión -declara el rey. Los gritos de júbilo de los Lords sentados del lado izquierdo de la mesa se escuchan al momento.

-¡Majestad! ¡De verdad no se arrepentirá de su decisión! ¡Gracias por escucharnos! ¡Mañana mismo comenzamos a preparar el ataque!-emocionado lord Bors.

-Pero…a pesar de apoyar esa decisión, también estoy de acuerdo con Lord Gawain y los demás en que un ataque de esta magnitud no puede hacerse de forma precipitada. Es cierto que no sabemos casi nada en torno a las fuerzas del mal, no tenemos conocimientos sobre los monstruos, sus debilidades, sus tipos, sus fortalezas, cómo y de donde surgen, de qué forma los generales los controlan, cuáles son sus formas de ataque. Si vamos a atacarlos de manera definitiva, será con un plan bien elaborado y con una estrategia definida-asegura Uther.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo nos llevará eso?-impaciente el gigante de rizados cabellos castaños y poblada barba.

-El tiempo que sea, Sagramore , pero seguramente mucho menos del que llevamos soportando la esclavitud de las fuerzas del mal-responde el rey Uther-por eso les pido a todos los aquí presentes, confiar en la palabra que esta tarde les da su rey, Uther Pendragon, de que las fuerzas de la Oscuridad serán vencidas y abatidas para siempre, les juro por mi vida que la paz regresará a Albión y a sus reinos pero necesito la cooperación de todos para que sea posible-pide el rubio soberano. Luna del otro lado de la mesa sonríe al darse cuenta de las altas dotes de líder del rey, pues los rostros de todos los Lords reflejaban ahora una absoluta y total lealtad a su rey, algo en lo que todos coincidían. El hombre de armadura roja es el primero en ponerse de pie y desenfundar su espada.

-Señor, mi vida y mi espada son suyas, estoy orgulloso de serviros-asegura Ban Lancelot colocando la espada sobre la mesa y su puño en el corazón. El gigante de armadura verde le imita poniendo su imponente espada también en la mesa.

-Mi vida y mi espada para Uther Pendragon-habla Geintz Sagramore. En seguida de él el guerrero de cabello azul.

-Reitero el juramento de mis compañeros, mi vida y mi espada son suyas, majestad-seguro de si pone su espada en la mesa Freyr Gawain y tras él todos los nobles. Uther es el último en tomar a Excálibur, la legendaria espada de cristal y sacarla de su funda para colocarla sobre la mesa rectangular.

-Mi vida y mi espada también son suyas, hermanos-termina el rey aquella declaración de fidelidad-ahora, vamos a discutir con tranquilidad los detalles de la estrategia, comenzando por todo aquello que nos hace falta saber y conocer sobre el Poder Oscuro. Toda duda que tengamos, Luna Merlín, la consejera real y discípula de Lady Danna nos la puede resolver, o en todo caso los que ya hemos peleado antes con los monstruos oscuros, podemos aportar detalles-comienza el rey.

-En atención a lo que ha dicho el rey Uther, me permití hacer un pequeño bosquejo inicial sobre los aspectos más destacados de la organización de los ejércitos del mal-inicia el sabio guerrero de cabello y armadura azul, Freyr Gawain, desplegando un pergamino que llevaba consigo delante de la mesa y toda la reunión inicial gira en torno a los comentarios sobre cada punto del dibujo preciso que había hecho el sabio gobernante del Norte.

Es de noche cuando todos los Lords salen dela sala de reuniones, rumbo a las habitaciones que la hospitalidad del rey Uther les había ofrecido en el castillo de Camelot. Lord Lancelot camina al lado de su inseparable primo, el alto Lord Bors en silencio. El castaño palmea la fuerte espalda del guerrero de armadura roja.

-Vamos, primo, quita esa cara. Después de todo estamos logrando lo que deseábamos y debes admitir que los aportes que hace Gawain son sumamente interesantes, detalles de estrategia que antes nosotros no habíamos considerado al atacar a los ejércitos del mal-habla el hombre de armadura dorada.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, primo-responde Ban Lancelot y detiene del brazo a Bors mirando como el rey sale de la sala del trono de la mano del niño de cabello plateado-¿No te pareció inusual la forma como el príncipe Diamante escuchaba la reunión? ¿No es extraño que un niño de ocho años se muestre más interesado en las charlas de los adultos que en estar jugando?

-¡Por favor Lancelot! Sinceramente te digo que el difunto Demian Le Fay no es precisamente mi favorito, pero de eso a dudar de su hijo…creo que ya es demasiado. Tú también tienes hijos, además de Bridget, quien próximamente se casará, ¿Qué acaso Liam y Gad, tus dos hijos mayores, no actuaban como Diamante de niños y querían enterarse de todo lo que hacía su padre?-inquiere Dorcas Bors a su primo sobre sus dos hijos varones y su hija mayor comprometida en matrimonio con Lord Galahad-ya verás que hasta la pequeña Rei algún día hará lo mismo. Deja de preocuparte por el chico Le Fay y vamos a descansar un poco. No hemos parado desde nuestras tierras-anima el rubio a su primo y los dos se pierden por los pasillos del palacio.

Uther Pendragon llega a las habitaciones reales con el pequeño Diamante quien abraza y saluda a su madre mientras le cuenta sobre el caballo que el rey le regalará y sobre sus progresos en el entrenamiento de esgrima, hasta que un joven de cabello castaño con armadura llama a la puerta.

-Majestades, mis disculpas, pero el príncipe Diamante debe cenar ya e ir a dormir porque mañana temprano seguirá con sus lecciones-habla el joven preceptor.

-Vamos, hijo, has escuchado a Albus-lo apremia su madre.

-Pero mamá…rey Uther…yo quiero cenar con los Lords-hace un mohín el niño de cabello plateado.

-No es posible esta vez, joven caballero, la hora de la cena con los Lords es muy tarde y usted prometió ganarse su corcel siendo aplicado y responsable-apremia Uther.

-¡Cierto!…buenas noches entonces a los dos, vamos Albus-cede al fin Diamante tomando la mano de su tutor y saliendo de la cámara real. Serenity lo besa antes de salir-duerme bien, mi pequeño-asegura ella. Uther se acerca y la abraza por la espalda-Gracias Uther…gracias por hacernos a los dos tan felices.

-No agradezcas, yo debía agradecer a la vida por regalarme la dicha de que estés a mi lado. Y en cuanto a Diamante, de verdad estoy aprendiendo a apreciarlo, y creo que ya somos buenos amigos. Quiero resarcirlos de todo el horror que vivieron con Le Fay y hacer de su hijo un hombre de bien que lave el terrible estigma del apellido que le legó su padre-sincero el rubio de coleta.

-Entonces, Uther, vamos a la cena con los Lords. Me habría gustado mucho que trajeran a sus familias todos para saludar a las esposa de tan valientes guerreros.

-Cuando nazca nuestra pequeña, haré una gran fiesta, una enorme fiesta por todo el reino, y entonces todas las familias de los Lords vendrán a rendir pleitesía a su princesa-promete el rey y de la mano de su esposa salen de la habitación hacia la sala del banquete.

Luego de cenar, el niño de cabello plateado se recuesta en la cama de la hermosa habitación que habían dispuesto para él en Camelot.

-Duerma bien, príncipe, porque mañana antes de las siete vendré por Usted para iniciar sus lecciones-promete el preceptor.

-Gracias Albus. Buenas noches-acaba el niño. El joven tutor sale y cierra la habitación con llave. Diamante esucha los pasos de su preceptor y en cuanto estos se alejan, baja de la cama, corre hacia las ventanas y cierra las cortinas. Camina hacia la mesa lateral e su cama y enciende una vela, después se hinca en el suelo y extrae de debajo de la cama una caja de madera con cenizas y un pequeño espejo. Toma las cenizas con sus manos y forma con esta en el suelo la figura de una media luna invertida, para después entrar él en medio de la figura de ceniza y colocar el espejo. Cierra los ojos y junta las manos.

-Tia Nehrenia…¡Tía Neherenia! ¡Me oyes!-suplica el niño aun con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto ha dicho aquellas palabras, una luna negra se proyecta de su frente hacia el espejo y en este se puede ver la nítida imagen de la mujer de ojos amarillos con el mismo emblema en la frente que tiene el niño.

-_Diamante, mi pequeño…tardaste más esta noche en hacer el ritual._

-Hubo algo diferente este día. El rey se reunió con muchos hombres de armas que se llaman Lords en la sala del trono.

-_¿Hiciste lo que te dije, cariño? ¿Lograste entrar a esa reunión?-_cuestiona el reflejo de Neherenia Le Fay.

- Hice todo lo que me dijiste, tía Neherenia, todos discutían mucho, unos querían atacar el reino del Caos, y otros no. El rey los calmó y hablaron de un ataque, de una estrategia y tienen unos mapas- habla el niño-tengo miedo, tía Neherenia…miedo de que te ataquen y te hagan daño…¡Son muchos y tienen muchas armas y soldados!...yo no quiero vivir más aquí, quiero ir contigo y que sigas enseñándome cómo usar mis poderes…¡No quiero vivir con el hombre del dragón!

-_Escucha bien, querido, debes estar aun un poco más en el castillo. Te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo más, rápidamente iré por ti y estaremos juntos siempre. Necesito que estés muy atento a todo lo que digan en esas reuniones y lo que escuches sobre el ataque y si lo haces bien te prometo que rápidamente el hombre del dragón pagará por la muerte de tu padre-_explica el reflejo de la mujer en el espejo. Una lágrima escapa de los ojos del niño.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-_Te juro que así será, querido, el trono en que se sienta Uther Pendragon será tuyo como tu padre quería, juntos vamos a vengarnos de lo que le hizo a tu padre-_garantiza Neherenia-_solo deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga, y lo más importante es seguirte portando bien con él y con tu madre, que nadie dude de ti…¿Entendido?_

-Como tú digas, tía Neherenia …haré lo que sea…pero por favor…por favor que el espejo me muestre la imagen otra vez…tú tienes magia y puedes hacerlo-pide el niño ansioso.

-_Está bien, si quieres verlo, entonces así será_-asegura la mujer tras el reflejo y su rostro desaparece dando lugar a una escena de la pasada batalla de Demian Le Fay contra Uther Pendragon, justo en el instante en que el rey rubio clavaba la propia espada negra de Le Fay en el estómago de este. El niño peliplateado sostiene en sus manos el espejo y las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos azules se escurren en el cristal.

-Padre…nunca olvidaré mi promesa…el hombre del dragón va a pagar por haberte matado…te lo prometo-asegura el niño con una seriedad muy impropia de su edad.

**Montaña Prohibida, Polo Sur de la Tierra.**

La mujer de cabello azuloso ondulado y ojos color amarillo, vestida de negro y con la luna negra en la frente termina su conversación con el pequeño Diamante Le Fay y el espejo enorme que estaba colocado al lado del trono se apaga regresando a su apariencia normal y devolviéndole su imagen, mientras ella camina hacia el trono y se sienta en este. A su lado, otra mujer de cabello rojo y largas uñas la mira expectante.

-¿Mi señora? ¿Logró al fin enterarse? ¿Nos atacarán?-pregunta ansiosa Beryl.

-Eso pretende el iluso de Pendragon, pero lo conozco…ahora que es un líder responsable de otros no haría nada impulsivamente. Va a prepararlo bien y eso nos da tiempo de hacer lo mismo. Ve por Lady Galathine y tráela aquí. Vamos a planear con cuidado como atacarlos primero-responde Lady le Fay.

-Mi señora…¿Ha dicho…atacarlos?-algo asustada la de cabello rojo.

-Eso dije, Beryl. Atacarlos. Vamos a adelantarnos a los planes de Pendragon, y el día que sean mas felices, el día que se sientan más seguros y menos lo crean, el Poder Oscuro Caerá sobre ellos como un tornado y los eliminará por completo, y después de Camelot, a todos los reinos conocidos-afirma presionando su puño la bruja de piel morada.

-Mi señora…¿Cómo piensa que ataquemos Camelot? Las protecciones de los Arcanos de Lady Danna avisarán de nuestra llegada, hay centinelas, muchísimos soldados y no podremos entrar jamás. Varios comandos lo han intentado ya sin éxito, hay dolmen sagrados que detectan nuestra presencia. Camelot es inexpugnable.

-Es inexpugnable por el frente, Beryl…no por el interior-afirma Neherenia.

-¿Por el interior? No comprendo…

-Tu no comprendes, Beryl, pero yo si…¡No es sorprendente todo lo que un niño travieso encuentra en un palacio! Juguetes, ranas…y pasadizos secretos-asegura la sierva del mal acompañando sus palabras con una risotada terrible que convence a la mujer pelirroja de que su ama tiene un plan definitivo para dar el golpe final al rey Pendragon.

**Ciudad de Camelot. Cuatro meses después.**

En las habitaciones Reales, la bellísima mujer de coletas plateadas, vistiendo una bata blanca, camina alrededor acunando en sus brazos a una bebita con el pelo del mismo tono que su madre. Serenity canta una tonada a modo de arrullo para su hijita cuando la puerta se abre y el niño de melena plateada entra con pasos silenciosos llevando en sus manos un ramo de olorosas flores blancas. Al ver a su hijo Serenity sonríe y acuesta a la bebita en la cuna. Diamante se acerca y besa las sonrosadas mejillas de su hermanita para después colgar las flores en su cunita; después su madre lo abraza sentándolo en sus piernas mientras termina el arrullo.

-Al fin se quedo dormidita…-sonríe Diamante al ver dormir pacíficamente a la pequeña princesita.

-Si, al fin-acaba Serenity besando la cabeza del niño-Diamante…¿Eres feliz aquí?-pregunta la joven reina al pequeño.

-Si mamá, mucho. Me gusta Camelot, el rey Uther pero mas que todo me gusta mi hermanita. Ella es como nosotros, tiene nuestro mismo cabello y yo la quiero muchísimo-asegura sincero Diamante.

-Yo también, y me gusta que adores a tu hermanita de esa forma. Por la noche será su consagración como princesa, todos los nobles vendrán y habrá una gran fiesta…¿No te alegra la fiesta?-pregunta Serenity al niño al ver que la mención de la fiesta lo entristece un poco.

-No se…mucha gente en el castillo no me gusta…

-No durará mucho y es necesario para que tu hermanita sea reconocida como la nueva princesa de todo Albión. Así que es mejor que vayas con Sir Albus para que te ponga tu traje plateado. Todos iremos de ese color-Muestra Serenity le vestidito que usará la bebé al lado del regio atuendo de plata que ella misma usará. Diamante asiente, pero antes de irse regresa corriendo y abraza la piernas de su madre-¿Diamante? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…solo quería que supieras que tu y Serena son lo que mas quiero en todo el mundo, mamita, y que siempre haré todo para protegerlas-asegura este. Serenity sonríe.

-Y yo también a ti, te amo mucho, no olvides eso jamás-termina la reina de cabello plata besando la mejilla del niño que sale de la habitación real y se dirige a la suya, que está en el mismo pasillo.

Dentro de su cuarto, como su tutor aun no llega, el niño de cabello plateado se acerca al espejo sobre el que hace una serie de extraños símbolos con la yema de sus dedos, al momento una luna negra en su frente proyecta una luz al espejo y en este se nota la figura de la bruja de piel morada y ojos felinos.

-_Diamante, mi pequeño…me alegra que te comuniques conmigo. ¿Estás listo para lo que vamos a hacer?-_pregunta la bruja.

-Si…eso creo…tía Neherenia…tienes que prometerme que mi madre y mi hermanita van a estar bien y que tus monstruos no las dañarán-pide Diamante. Una sonrisa de la bruja se dibuja en el espejo.

-_Te prometo que estarán bien, cariño, nuestra venganza es solo contra el hombre del dragón, ¿Recuerdas?...El dragón es tu enemigo, el dragón mató a tu padre-_susurra con su voz taimada Neherenia. Diamante presiona los puños-_y después, tú serás el rey de toda la tierra, como tu Padre deseaba. _

-Eso es lo que más quiero…tía Neherenia…

_-Entonces, mi pequeño, cuando todos estén festejando, te escabulles hacia el pasadizo secreto…no olvides quitar las piedras de protección de los sacerdotes de Lady Danna y te estaré esperando al final del túnel para entrar al castillo_-termina Nehrenia. Diamante escucha unos pasos en el pasillo.

-Debo irme…viene Sir Albus…-termina Diamante y con un pase de su mano desaparece la luna negra de su frente y también desaparece la imagen del espejo. Justo en ese momento el joven tutor entra en la habitación.

-Príncipe, es hora de cambiarse para la celebración. Los Lords y sus esposas han llegado ya y todos aguardan por la familia real-informa este abriendo el ropero y sacando el elegante traje plateado del jovencito.

-Ahora mismo, Albus-cede este y se prepara para la fiesta. Afuera los últimos rayos del sol mueren en el horizonte y la luna, brillante y plateada, comienza a apoderarse de la noche. Las luces iluminan la bellísima ciudad de Camelot que lucía sus mejores galas, con pétalos, flores y largas telas blancas y plateadas con el emblema del dragón para recibir a su princesa. Desde el nacimiento de la pequeña princesa Serena todos habían estado esperando el momento en que Lady Danna la bendijera con el sagrado Cristal de Plata, la segunda reliquia de la Diosa, que la aceptaría como la única heredera del rey Uther, la futura reina de Albión. Los ciudadanos vestidos de blanco, esperaban en la explanada principal a que la ceremonia comenzara. Dentro del Palacio, en la sala del trono, los demás nobles, ataviados con sus mejores trajes, esperan la aparición de la familia real.

En uno de los pasillos de palacio, la anciana mujer y el joven aprendiz de cabello blanco caminan seguidos de ocho figuras encapuchadas. Artemis lleva en sus manos un curioso cofre de plata con forma de esfera y son conducidos por los guerreros de armadura color plata hasta que la mujer de cabello azul les sale al encuentro.

-Lady Danna-se inclina Luna ante su maestra.

-Luna Merlín. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. He sabido que has hecho un excelente papel como consejera y protectora de la familia real. El rey Uther y la reina están felices con tu desempeño-asegura la anciana. Luna se levanta y sus ojos se cruzan con la mirada del apuesto mago de cabello blanco, ambos se sonríen.

-Vengo a acompañarla a la sala especial donde usted y el cristal de plata aguardarán por el momento de la bendición-asegura Luna y camina junto a su maestra quien la toma del brazo.

-Supimos del nacimiento. Las estrellas se alinearon, en el cielo brilló la constelación del dragón y la del unicornio, y la luna llena destelló más que nunca-asegura Lady Danna.

-Es cierto. Nació el día de Luna llena del sexto mes. Yo la recibí en mis brazos. Tiene el cabello color plata y al nacer vi la marca sagrada en su frente, mi señora, ¡Es la reina que predicen las profecías!-asegura orgullosa Luna.

-Agradezco infinitamente a la Diosa que me haya permitido vivir para verla, y para consagrarla-asegura la anciana.

-Artemis…¿Han avanzado algo en la búsqueda de la sierva del Caos?-pregunta Luna al joven.

-No mucho…se sabe ocultar muy bien. Lady Danna y yo pensamos que lo más probable es que ya esté en la Montaña Prohibida, en el Polo Sur. No hemos sentido ningún movimiento de energía negativa en estos meses, lo cual es preocupante…-afirma Artemis.

-Por eso enviamos las protecciones especiales para las murallas del reino, con los dolmen tocados en el sagrado cristal. Una mujer como Neherenia Le Fay es difícil de detectar; una parte de ella sigue siendo humana, y hay que estar siempre preparados-asegura la anciana. Los tres magos han llegado ya al salón donde los guardias plateados los dejan. Entran en este y Artemis deja el cofre plateado sobre una mesa. Poco después de ellos entran en el mismo salón el rey Uther y la reina Serenity, quien lleva en brazos a la bebé. Los tres lucen atuendos bellísimos en tonos plateados, el rey, una armadura imponente y una capa azul y la reina el hermoso vestido resplandeciente y otra capa azul, ambos lucen sus coronas; Al verlos los tres magos se inclinan.

-Lady Danna. Gracias por venir-inicia Uther.

-Gracias a Usted, majestad, por permitirme el honor de consagrar a la princesa-responde la anciana. La reina Serenity camina hacia la vieja Arcana y le alarga a la bebé envuelta en pieles blancas que aun dormita y balbucea un poco. Lady Danna carga a la pequeña.

-Le corresponde entrar a Usted con ella, Lady Danna-sonríe la hermosa reina.

-Mi señora…¿Cuál es el nombre que han elegido para ella?-pregunta la anciana que aunque ya lo sabe por sus premoniciones quiere escucharlo de labios del rey.

-Su nombre será Serena. Princesa Serena Pendragon de Igraine-decide con voz fuerte el poderosos Rey de coleta rubia. Un sonido de trompetas y tambores resuena en todo el recinto.

-Señores, es hora de entrar en la sala del trono-indica Luna a los reyes. Uther da su brazo a su esposa y ambos salen precedidos por Luna quien abre la puerta del salón y afuera los vítores para los reyes y la música triunfal se escuchan con fuerza.

-Ahora es mi turno…iré con la princesa. Después de mi, irás tu, Artemis, con el cristal de plata-indica Lady Danna y el aprendiz asiente, tomando de nuevo el cofre sagrado. Afuera, los reyes caminan por la alfombra atravesando el abarrotado salón del trono, sonriendo y saludando a todos sus súbditos. Serenity mira los tronos que los esperan sobre el estrado, y no encuentra al pequeño Diamante que esperaba ver allí. Cuando llegan y toman asiento, el joven tutor se acerca a ella de forma discreta, aprovechando que el pueblo y los nobles se han levantado a aplaudir la llegada de la princesa en brazos de la anciana sacerdotisa.

-Señora…no encuentro al príncipe Diamante por ningún lado-confiesa angustiado.

-Debes buscarlo, Albus, quizá esté en la biblioteca o en los jardines, sabes que le gusta jugar allí…por favor encuéntralo-le suplica la reina angustiada. El joven tutor asiente y se aleja.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunta Uther a su esposa que le sonríe.

-Si…todo bien-la anciana sacerdotisa ha llegado al fin al estrado seguida de Artemis, y tomando a la pequeña bebé la levanta en alto.

-¡Pueblo de Camelot! ¡Gente de Albión! ¡Ved aquí a vuestra princesa, Serena Pendragon de Igraine, legítima heredera de la Diosa! ¡Ved aquí a la elegida y esperada de todos los tiempos! ¡A la vencedora del Caos! ¡A la valiente y poderosa reina que nos llevará a la gloria!-clama la anciana justo en el instante en que un rayo de Luna entra por los ventanales y alumbra a la bebita de cabello plateado. Artemis entonces abre el cofre y el maravilloso cristal de plata, una de las cuatro reliquias de la Diosa, se eleva entre fulgores por el espacio y se posa encima de la cabeza de la pequeña princesita cuya marca de media luna destella igual que la gema sagrada. Muchos de los Lords presentes y sus esposas caen de rodillas en el suelo ante el prodigio.

-¡VIVA NUESTA PRINCESA!-estallan voces jubilosas al tiempo que las trompetas tocan con fuerza y una lluvia de fuegos artificiales llena el cielo. Los reyes caminan hacia su hija y Lady Danna coloca a la princesa en brazos de su Padre al tiempo que la luz del Cristal se posa sobre la familia real.

Sin embargo, de repente, en medio de la celebración, la luz desaparece, el ambiente se oscurece con las nubes, un extraño sonido de un trueno rasga el cielo y una terrible risa maléfica llena la sala del trono. Una gran ventisca abre las puertas de plata de la sala del trono y es entonces que el rostro de la anciana Lady Danna se ensombrece. Afuera se puede ver cómo en la explanada en que el pueblo estaba reunión esperando la consagración de la princesa, avanzan tres figuras negras encapuchadas a la cabeza de un gran ejército de soldados con las mismas armaduras oscuras; Cuando se retiran la capucha se pueden ver tres mujeres, una pelirroja vestida con armadura negra, otra con la misma armadura pero de cabello rubio y otra de cabello azuloso y ojos felinos color amarillo que levita en su mano varios cristales oscuros.

La mujer de ojos amarillos felinos, lanza los cristales oscuros y cuando estos se entierran en el suelo, labren extraños portales por los que emerge toda clase de horribles monstruos deformes con garras, cuernos y hocicos espumosos entre los gritos de la gente que escapa aterrorizada.

-¡Esa mujer es Lady Le Fay!-adivina Artemis al lado de los reyes.

-¡Lady Danna! ¿Qué significa esto?-interroga Uther Pendragon y regresa a la bebita a brazos de su esposa.

-Eso, majestad, significa que la Sierva del Poder Oscuro ha entrado a Camelot-indica la anciana.

-¡Pero como es eso posible!-se exalta el rey-¡No pudieron entrar por ninguna puerta! ¡Tenemos vigilado todo!

-Lady Danna…¿Qué pasó con las piedras de protección?-inquiere Luna al lado de su maestra.

-No es momento de preguntarse nada sino de actuar…¡Si esa mujer es la sierva del Mal vamos a luchar hasta vencerla! ¡Nobles de la Tierra! ¡Guardia real de Camelot! ¡A la batalla!-grita Uther desenvainando su espada y a su voz los nobles que estaban en sus lugares y los soldados de armadura color plata saltan de sus lugares hacia él. La gente reunida en la sala del trono grita y corre aterrorizada de ver la matanza de personas que los monstruos del poder oscuro estaban ocasionando afuera.

-¡Luna! ¡Encárgate de poner a salvo a las mujeres y a mi hija!-pide Uther. La mujer asiente y levanta su báculo.

-¡Todas las nobles esposa de los Lords de la Tierra venid conmigo!-habla la hechicera. Mientras las elegantes y bellas mujeres caminan hacia la hechicera, Serenity se acerca a su esposo.

-Uther…por favor ten mucho cuidado…Neherenia tiene mucho poder y es muy malvada…temo por ti-asustada la hermosa reina. Su esposo sonríe, la besa en los labios y le asegura.

-No temas, tengo la Excálibur y el poder de la Diosa de mi lado…ve con Luna y pónganse a salvo-acaba el rey besando la cabeza de la bebita y a su mujer, luego los dos se separan, porque Luna toma del brazo a la reina y casi a rastras la lleva hacia un pasillo lateral por donde ya van saliendo las esposas de los Lords. En medio de la confusión, Lady Danna se acerca a Artemis con el Cristal de Plata en su mano.

-Artemis…es momento de que cumplas con tu destino. Toma el sagrado Cristal de Plata y vete, regresa al santuario con los aprendices y ponlo a salvo. No te detengas ni mires atrás, salgan ahora mismo y por nada del mundo dejes que caiga en manos del mal-indica la anciana en tono apremiante. El joven de cabello blanco abre el cofre plateado y la anciana guarda el cristal en este. La anciana le sonríe y le alarga su báculo. Artemis, que sabe que significa aquello la mira preocupado.

-Pero…Lady Danna…yo no estoy listo aún…

-Lo estás. Úsalo con sabiduría y vete ya…¡Ya!-apremia la anciana. Artemis asiente y tomando el cofre plateado y el báculo de su maestra sale por otro pasillo donde los demás aprendices encapuchados le aguardan. Antes de perderse por el pasillo sus ojos se cruzan con los de Luna, quien del otro lado de la sala del trono también está por huir en dirección opuesta a Artemis…breves instantes en que se miran y parecen recordar todos los momentos desde que siendo niños se conocieron como aprendices de la hechicera hasta que se enamoraron y cada uno cumplió su misión. Como si estuviesen de acuerdo asienten con la cabeza y después se pierden por los pasillos del palacio en direcciones contrarias.

El rey Uther mientras tanto organiza a sus hombres.

-¡Vamos a hacer una barricada a la entrada de palacio! ¡Sagramore, Bors, Percival y Badevire vayan afuera y traten de reunir a los soldados para proteger a la gente!-indica el rey. Los cuatro Lords que ha mencionado inclinan la cabeza y mientras el alto gigante de cabello castaño lanza unos rayos hacia los ventanales haciendo que se rompan, salen por ellos hacia la explanada

-Señor…déjeme a mi a la sierva de la maldad…yo me encargo de Lady Le Fay-asegura la anciana. Uther asiente.

-¡El resto pelea aquí conmigo! ¡Quiero que se concentren en detener a esas bestias lo más posible para que escapen nuestras familias! ¡Yo me hago cargo de Beryl de Gaheris!-asegura el rey Uther.

-¡No os preocupéis, señor! ¡Vamos a defender con nuestras vidas Camelot y a Usted!-asegura valiente el rubio Lord Tristán y los otros tres Lords lo secundan desenfundando sus armas.

En la explanada, cada vez más y más monstruos atacan a la gente y derriban las estatuas y columnas del lugar mientras Beryl y Neherenia Le Fay avanzan hacia el palacio.

-Encárgate de Pendragon, yo me haré cargo de asesinar a esa vieja entrometida de Danna-indica la mujer de ojos amarillos. Beryl la mira intrigada.

-¿Y quien irá tras la niña y la reina?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, Beryl, ya he designado a alguien especial para asesinar a las últimas herederas de la Diosa.

-¿Entonces no tenía pensado respetar sus vidas, como le prometió al pequeño Diamante?-pregunta la pelirroja Lady Gaheris.

-Beryl…Beryl…ocúpate del separar al Rey de su arma y déjame las conspiraciones a mi-termina la horrible bruja de piel morada mientras avanzan por las escaleras de palacio hasta entrar en la sala del trono. Una descarga de fuego, rayos de luz y truenos color morado las reciben a ambas mientras Neherenia coloca una barra de energía negra que detiene los ataques para después convocar otro portal oscuro del que emergen nuevos Monstruos.

-¡Cómo osan siquiera intentar pelear contra la Sierva del Caos!-estalla furiosa.

-¡Como osas tu invadir mi reino!-reclama Uther-¡Al ataque!-conduce él a los Lords y algunos soldados valientes de la guardia real que habían quedado en la sala del trono y rápidamente se lanzan sobre los monstruos atacándolos con valentía. Uther con la Excálibur brillante se lanza sobre Neherenia pero una espada negra se interpone ante él. La guerrera de armadura negra y cabello rojo sonríe.

-¡Soy su oponente, Majestad!-afirma Beryl sonriendo sádicamente.

-¡Entonces seré quien te quite la vida, Beryl de Gaheris!-estalla Uther indignado y se enfrasca en la pelea de espadas contra la pelirroja mujer. Neherenia mientras tanto mira satisfecha como su plan de invasión estaba teniendo resultado, hasta que un rayo blanco salido de la nada le atraviesa el hombro hiriéndola en este. Un grito terrible y desgarrador emerge de su garganta y se coloca la mano en la herida de la que emana la sangre negra.

-¡Maldita seas, Danna! ¡Sal de tu escondite ahora y enfréntate a mi!-estalla furiosa la bruja de piel morada. La anciana hechicera se materializa delante de ella.

-¡Soy tu oponente, Neherenia Le Fay, sierva del Caos y traidora de tu raza!-habla pausada la anciana.

-¡Una vieja como tu no es rival para mí, Danna! ¡Este día esta marcado en nuestros destinos y tú lo has visto en sueños tanto como yo! ¡Una de las dos no sobrevivirá! ¡Acabaré contigo igual que lo hice con tu despreciable hermana!-amenaza Neherenia con furia mientras ataca con una gran bola de energía negra a su oponente. La anciana detiene con sus manos aquel ataque con mucho esfuerzo de su parte, unas gotas de sudor resbalan por su frente, y al fin logra lanzar lejos aquella descarga de energía la cual se estrella en una pared abriendo un gran hueco en esta. La vieja hechicera respira agitadamente mientras humo sale de sus manos. Neherenia ríe al verla-¡Eres débil, hechicera! ¡Y yo soy más fuerte que tu!-se jacta la bruja de piel morada. Lady Danna solo sonríe.

-Tenía ciertas dudas…sobre atacarte…pensaba que quizá quedaba algo de humanidad en ti…pero tu sangre ya está contaminada totalmente por la de Ghen…y ahora no me detendré-asegura la anciana. Neherenia la mira con desprecio pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, la misma bola de energía oscura que ella había lanzado contra la encorvada anciana, regresa rompiendo un ventanal de vidrio de palacio y se estrella a sus espaldas lanzándola lejos, hacia una pila de escombros junto al trono donde los monstruos del poder oscuro se baten en pelea terrible y atroz contra el valiente y joven Lord Galahad; un rugido de ira de Neherenia resuena en el ahora derruido palacio de Camelot y se levanta lanzando las piedras en las que ha caído solo para recibir una nueva descarga de luces blancas que la atacan.

-¡No te esfuerces mucho, vieja hechicera! ¡Tú puedes ver el futuro como yo y sabes que morirás atravesada por mis garras en tu patética garganta! ¡Sé que lo has visto en tus visiones!-amenaza Neherenia.

-¡Sé que moriré por tus manos, Lady Le Fay, y estoy conforme con mi destino! ¡Pero eso no significa que antes de morir no intente hacerte el mayor daño posible!-responde la anciana.

Ambas hechiceras se enfrascan en un combate terrible flotando en los aires y lanzando sus poderes una contra otra, mientras abajo, los Lords y los soldados de plata se enfrentan a los terribles monstruos que siguen saliendo de los portales oscuros, tanto dentro de palacio, como afuera. En unos cuantos minutos todo lo que antes era fiesta y felicidad se había vuelto desolación y muerte.

Por un pasillo de la parte trasera de palacio rodeada de viejas armaduras, cerca de los jardines y a oscuras, avanza la hechicera de cabello azul seguida de las mujeres, esposas de los Lords del reino, y de la Reina con la bebé en sus brazos. Todo es oscuro y la única luz que ilumina el camino de las mujeres es el báculo de Luna. Nadie habla, todas ellas caminan con el mismo temor en sus rostros.

-Majestad…señoras…les ruego no se preocupen. Esta parte de palacio es un conjunto de pasadizos y pasillos, una especie de bodega donde se guarda armamento y cosas viejas o inservibles…pero al final de este lugar, podremos salir al muro hacia el bosque-calma Luna a la reina, quien asiente con una cabezada, hasta que una voz terrible resuena en los pasillos acompañada de los rugidos de los monstruos y el sonido de una explosión arranca un involuntario grito de las mujeres que acompañan a la reina.

_-¡Buenas noches, mi estimada Reina y su corte de damas! ¡Me permito presentarme ante Ustedes, mi nombre es Lady Galathine, y soy la encargada por Lady Le Fay para darles muerte!-_resuena la voz con eco horrible por los pasillos-_Tengo a mi disposición unos cuantos monstruos de fango, muy hambrientos que estarán encantados de comer carne humana, así que no les recomiendo hacer difícil mi trabajo…-_habla la guerrera de cabello rubio con destellos rojos y armadura oscura quien camina por los pasillos rompiendo viejos muebles con su poderosa espada.

-Luna…¿Qué haremos?-pregunta asustada la reina Serenity a la hechicera.

-Deben salir y yo me enfrentaré a ella…-valiente Luna.

-No…Lady Merlín, su deber es proteger a nuestra reina, sacar de aquí a la princesa, y solo Usted conoce el camino de salida-la detiene una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos color amatista que viste un elegante vestido rojo.

-Pero…Lady Lancelot…-argumenta Luna.

-Elein tiene razón, Lady Merlín. Nosotras vamos a enfrentar a la enviada del Caos, y mientras Usted y la reina salgan de aquí-apoya otra alta mujer de cabello verdoso y ojos rojizos, esposa de Lord Badevire.

-Todas estamos dispuestas, como nuestros esposos, a luchar por Camelot y por nuestra princesa, por favor, hagan que la profecía sobre ella sea verdad…-pide otra hermosa mujer de cabello aguamarina. La reina Serenity, con lágrimas en los ojos, asiente con una cabezada a la petición de Lady Percival de Carbonek, sabiendo que en otras circunstancias ella lucharía a su lado, pero se trata de la vida de su hija.

-La Diosa recompensará el valor de todas….gracias…-balbucea la reina. Luna entonces la sujeta del brazo.

-Vamos majestad…aun está lejos la salida…-y tanto la hechicera como la reina con la bebé durmiendo en sus brazos, escapan por un pasillo. Las demás mujeres se miran unas a otras con resolución y la alta mujer de cabello castaño, Lady Sagramore, es la primera en tomar una vieja y enmohecida espada que estaba sujeta por las manos de metal de una armadura junto a la pared.

-Vamos a demostrar que Camelot tiene hombres valientes, pero también, mujeres valientes-pide Lady Sagramore y las demás damas, a pesar de sus vestidos de fiesta, toman otras armas y se preparan a defender a su reina.

En la derruida sala del trono, Uther Pendragon y Beryl siguen enfrascados en una batalla terrible en que la espada negra de la mujer choca con la sagrada Excálibur. Ambos lucen heridas y magulladuras, pues a pesar de la fuerza terrible de la Excálibur, la sierva del mal tiene una espada igualmente poderosa que lanza destellos de fuerza negativa.

-¡Ríndete, Rey Uther y entrégame tu espada!-espeta Beryl.

-¡Jamás! ¡Si la deseas ven por ella!...-amenaza Uther parando valiente las estocadas de la mujer de armadura negra y un momento que se cruzan sus aceros ambos se miran amenazantes-¡Quién fue el traidor que les permitió el paso a Camelot!-inquiere el rey. Una risa de la bruja de pelo rojo es la respuesta.

-¡Nunca lo adivinarías, Rey Uther! El traidor no ha sido un noble resentido, ni un soldado, ni nadie de la corte…el traidor ha sido quien menos esperabas y creías, quien nos ha abierto las puertas del viejo pasaje secreto…ha sido el pequeño hijo de Demian Le Fay-responde Beryl disfrutando el desconcierto de rey.

-¿Diamante?...¡Imposible!-duda el rey asombrado y Beryl en ese momento de descuido aprovecha y entierra las uñas filosas de su mano izquierda en el hombro del rey saltando luego hacia atrás. Uther contiene un grito de dolor y da unos pasos atrás.

-No es imposible, su majestad, es muy posible. El pequeño niño siempre lo odió por la muerte de su padre y en todo este tiempo ha sido el agente que ha informado de cada paso de Usted y los Lords a Lady le Fay para planear nuestros ataques-confiesa Beryl.

Uther parece fatigado y la sangre chorrea de su hombro derecho desgarrada por las terribles uñas de la mujer pelirroja, pero valiente el rey sigue en la batalla, aunque se nota demasiado mermado en su fuerza, su visión se va haciendo borrosa y siente un fuerte sopor que lo hace lento.

Beryl lanza una terrible estocada que el rey trata de parar pero sus reflejos extrañamente lentos le impiden hacerlo adecuadamente y la punta de la espada negra se entierra en su pierna. Un Grito de Uther que es más bien un rugido de furia resuena en el ahora derrumbado palacio donde las bestias del mal se siguen enfrentando a muerte con los soldados y los Lords. Uther se tambalea, entierra la Excálibur en la tierra y cae con una rodilla en el suelo mientras más líquido rojo corre por su pierna herida.

-¡Maldita bruja! ¡Qué me hiciste!-reclama molesto el guerrero rubio. Una estridente risa de Beryl es la respuesta.

-Solo es un antiguo veneno, la misma sangre de Lady le Fay que ahora corre por tus venas, rey Uther, y eso me da ventaja, ahora estás a mi merced, humillado, vencido y te daré el golpe de Gracia…-amenaza Beryl llegando al lado del rey con su espada negra desenvainada. Uther siente el imperioso impulso de levantarse, de seguir luchando, pero el horrible veneno que corre por sus venas lo debilita terriblemente, la espada negra está en alto para dar el golpe final cuando una voz la detiene.

-¡No te atrevas…Beryl…!-habla la voz femenina con acento silbante como de culebra. Uther aun en medio de su visión borrosa puede ver avanzar hacia él a la Sierva de la Oscuridad, la hermana de Demian Le Fay-el privilegio de cortar la cabeza del rey Uther Pendragon es todo mío, pero primero quería que sintiera lo mismo que mi hermano sintió al ser envenenado, el mismo dolor como si la sangre en las venas hirviera, el mismo sopor como si su cuerpo fuera más pesado que una roca y la misma desesperación al no poderse mover y eso no será todo, porque en unos momentos sus órganos comenzaran a estallar y los escupirá todos por la boca en una agonía lenta…terrible…insoportable…-describe Neherenia con sadismo mientras rodea a Uther en círculos-Beryl, ve y cerciórate de que Lady Galathine haya cumplido con su deber-insiste la horrible hechicera mientras la guerrera de armadura negra se pierde por los pasillos de palacio.

-Nunca…jamás…vas a ganar esta batalla…una de mi sangre terminará contigo y con…el Caos…bruja…-habla valiente Uther. Una risotada de Neherenia es la respuesta.

-No tienes opción, Pendragon. Voy a atravesar tu cuerpo igual que hiciste tú con Demian y vas a morir, después me apoderaré de Excálibur y con su poder voy a ayudar a que regrese a la vida nuestro señor y amo, el poderoso Ghen, y con el poder del Caos rápidamente asolaremos todo Albión en un reino de maldad y muerte…y por otro lado, he enviado a mi mejor general y al más sanguinario tras tu esposa y tu hija y los monstruos carnívoros darán cuenta de ellas-Uther la mira furioso sintiendo cada vez mayor dolor en su cuerpo por el veneno.

-La fuerza…que protege a mi hija…es mucho mayor…que tu maldad…y no dejaré que Excálibur caiga en tus manos…-reúne Uther sus últimas fuerzas y se levanta apoyado en la poderosa espada, ahora bañada por su propia sangre. Neherenia se acerca cada vez más a él.

-No estás en posición de amenazar, Pendragon, y ahora mismo vas a morir…¡Esto es por Demian!-amenaza la bruja tomando una espada del cadáver de un guardia del reino y acercándose a Uther. Este se ha detenido de una enorme piedra cuadrada de mármol que había caído desprendida de la bóveda del palacio y al ver avanzar hacia él a la bruja, levanta su mano y con sus ultimas fuerzas entierra la espada sagrada en la piedra al mismo tiempo que Neherenia atraviesa su cuerpo con la otra espada y lanza una bocanada de sangre y de dolor, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Neherenia lo mira triunfante y feliz de haber vengado a su hermano, pero extrañamente, cuando Uther Pendragon levanta la cabeza, tiene una gran sonrisa en ella.

-Yo… Uther Pendragon…usando mi último aliento…de vida…te pido a ti…espada sagrada…reliquia dela Diosa…que no permitas que guerrero alguno…te toque…hasta que uno de mi propia sangre…venga a reclamarte…como el arma propia de una Reina…¡Cúmplase así el destino!-grita el rey antes de caer al suelo muerto en un charco de sangre. Neherenia entonces se asombra de que un resplandor terrible salga del cuerpo de Uther y cubre sus ojos, cuando puede mirar, la espada se haya clavada en el mármol y una extraña inscripción dorada brilla en su filo.

Furiosa, Lady Le Fay camina hacia la espada y la toma tratando de sacarla de la roca, pero al momento es rechazada por una poderosa fuerza dorada que la lanza lejos y le quema la piel. Lanza un grito de ira y se levanta de nuevo hacia la Excálibur mirando la inscripción.

"_Esta es la inscripción de la Esperanza: Quien esta espada sacare, será por derecho soberano de Albión, heredero del legado Pendragon y Digno descendiente de la Diosa"_

-¡Maldito Pendragon!-ruge furiosa la bruja llena de ira al darse cuenta de que tenía totalmente vedada la posibilidad de poseer una de las cuatro reliquias. En ese momento Beryl aparece en escena al igual que Lady Galathine quien está herida de la mejilla y lleva en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de la reina Serenity.

-Lady Le Fay…mi misión está cumplida-asegura la sádica general de cabello rubio y ojos rojos lanzando al suelo el cadáver de la reina Serenity-las mujeres de los Lords dieron algo de pelea, pero los monstruos de fango dieron cuenta de la mayoría de ellas. La reina intentó pelear y solo logró herirme un poco, aunque yo misma corté su cuello-afirma esta. Neherenia mira a su general furiosa.

-¿Y la niña? ¿Qué hay de la niña?-sujetando a la de ojos rojos del cuello.

-Lo siento señora…me engañó…todo el tiempo llevaba en sus manos la manta de tela vacía y pensé que la niña estaba allí pero cuando la alcancé y peleamos, y después la asesiné, no había rastro de la niña-confiesa la guerrera de cabello rubio.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Imbécil!-ruge Neherenia y golpea en el rostro a Galathine quien resiste el ataque apretando la mandíbula-¡Si esa niña vive no tendremos oportunidad de lograr nuestros planes!

-Señora, si me permite, creo que quien ocultó a la princesa debió ser la hechicera, Merlín. Creí ver que estaba con ellos cuando llegamos-opina Beryl, pero por toda respuesta la bruja de piel morada la sujeta de nuevo del cuello.

-¡Entonces asegúrate de buscarla y traer delante de mi el cadáver de esa niña para que se lo de a comer a los monstruos de fango yo misma! ¡Hazlo! ¡No me importa en donde debas buscar quiero ver muerta a esa niña!-amenaza Neherenia y suelta a Beryl del cuello; esta cae al suelo de rodillas tosiendo y cuando recupera el aliento se incorpora y corre por entre la ciudad destruida y en ruinas donde los monstruos en furor total asesinan y devoran gente para llamar a los soldados de armaduras negras y organizarlos en la búsqueda.

-Nos largaremos de aquí ahora. Esto es terminó-sentencia Neherenia. Mueve sus manos y los cristales oscuros de los que emergían los monstruos se cierran mientras estos se desintegran lentamente.

-Pero…señora…aún los monstruos no dan cuenta de todos los Lords-sádica Lady Galathine.

-No me importa, es momento de irnos. Asesinando a los reyes y desmembrándose la cabeza, el resto será fácil. Volveremos a la base del Caos y organizarás expediciones de ataque a todos los reinos comenzando por el Sur. Asesinarás a los Lords que hayan quedado con vida y a todas sus familias y eso será bastante escarmiento para el resto; tampoco quiero acabar con todos, o de otra forma no tendré reino para gobernar. Basta con los reinos cercanos del Sur, y si los demás se siguen oponiendo al domino del Poder Oscuro y a reconocerme como su reina, seguirás exterminando reinos y ciudades, tomando esclavos y asesinando gente. ¿Queda claro?

-Como ordene, señora-se inclina Galathine. Neherenia entonces pasa al lado de la sagrada espada encajada en la roca, le lanza una despectiva mirada y tras unos pases mágicos de su mano, se cubre a si misma con una nube de humo negro y emerge como la horrible creatura reptilezca con alas, garras y cola que emprende el vuelo por el cielo nocturno del derruido Camelot.

-¡Soldados del Caos! ¡Retirada!-convoca la guerrera rubia con fuerte voz tomando un caballo negro que corría en medio de la batalla sin jinete y montándose en él conduce hacia fuera de la ciudad a los miembros de la armada oscura que aún peleaban.

A las afueras de la ciudad, atravesando el bosque, el joven de cabello blanco con capucha morada montando su unicornio y con el cofre plateado en sus brazos mira atrás y siente una gran angustia. Debajo de la colina por la que cabalga con los demás aprendices de arcano, se puede ver lo que antes era Camelot, ahora derruida, incendiada y con grandes columnas de humo subiendo al cielo.

-Lord Artemis…debemos seguir el camino hacia el santuario, no es seguro quedarse-lo llama un joven aprendiz.

-Cierto Pelias…¡Vamos! ¡Sin parar hasta el Santuario del Lago!-dirige Artemis la cabalgata de unicornios que se interna en el bosque-Por la Diosa…que Luna esté con vida-ruega Artemis en voz baja mientras sigue cabalgando.

En la derruida ciudad de Camelot, un guerrero de armadura roja, ensangrentado, con marcas de uñas en el rostro terriblemente desangrado y arrastrando una pierna que sangra mucho, camina por la ciudad atestada de cadáveres horriblemente devorados. Algunos guardias de armaduras plateadas igualmente heridos al verlo se acercan a él.

-¡Lord Lancelot! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntan los ocho hombres.

-Buscar sobrevivientes…ayudar a los heridos…pero sobretodo buscar al rey…-responde el valiente guerrero. Tres soldados se dispersan a cumplir esa orden; una risa se escucha entorno y Ban Lancelot clava su mirada en el hombre rubio de armadura dorada que está aplastado por una columna de las piernas.

-¡Tristán!-lo reconoce y se acerca con los soldados que quedan a remover la columna. Entre todos lo logran y ayudan a levantarse al guerrero, que tiene ambas piernas rotas.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Lancelot.

-Si con bien te refieres a vivo…si…pero creo que tengo rota la pierna derecha-responde este-¿A cuántos perdimos?

-No lo sé…delante de mi asesinaron a Lucius Badevire y a Kull Percival…el resto no tengo idea si están vivos.

-¿Quién habrá sido el traidor?-pregunta furioso Tristán.

-No tengo idea…-responde Ban Lancelot-pero si descubro quien fue no descansaré hasta que esta espada atraviese su pecho…

-¡Sir Lancelot! ¡Sir Tristán!...Encontramos al rey y a la reina…en el patio oeste del palacio…muertos-habla angustiado uno de los guardias. Ambos guerreros se miran preocupados, Ban Lancelot corre, lo que su herida pierna le permite, y los dos soldados que cargaban a Lord Tristán lo llevan al lugar. Justo en el jardín oeste del palacio, ahora derruido, se encuentran juntos los cadáveres del rey Uther Pendragon y de la Reina Serenity, ambos sangrantes, horriblemente heridos, pero curiosamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esto es terrible…sus majestades…muertos…-se hinca con una rodilla en tierra respetuosamente Ban Lancelot.

-¿Y la princesa?...¡Ban que hay de la princesa!-apremia Lord Tristán aún sujeto de quienes lo ayudan.

-Debió morir devorada por los monstruos del Caos. Si asesinaron a la reina y ella había escapado con la princesa…-supone el de armadura roja.

-¡No!...Estoy seguro de que no es así. Lady Luna Merlín iba con ellos. Seguramente ella salvó a la princesa-se anima el rubio-¡Lancelot la espada! ¡Mira la espada!-insiste Lord Tristán. Ban Lancelot camina como le permite su herida hacia la Excálibur enterrada en el pedazo de mármol y mira la inscripción dorada en ella.

"_Esta es la inscripción de la Esperanza: Quien esta espada sacare, será por derecho soberano de Albión, heredero del legado Pendragon y Digno descendiente de la Diosa"_

-¡Esta viva! De alguna manera el rey sabía que su hija había sobrevivido-se emociona el rubio Lord Tristán. Ban Lancelot asiente.

-Y si es así, viejo amigo, entonces hay esperanza. Tenemos que encontrar a la princesa antes que las fuerzas del mal y protegerla hasta con nuestra última gota de sangre-se anima el guerrero de rojo.

-Eso haremos, porque mientras haya una sola heredera legítima al trono, nosotros los Lords y nuestras familias no descansaremos hasta que vuelva aquí, saque la Excálibur de la roca, y se siente en el trono de su padre-jura Lord Tristán.

-Hay que darles un entierro apropiado-se decide Ban Lancelot quitándose la capa roja y cubriendo con ella el cadáver del rey. Lord Lothian Tristán se quita también su capa dorada y uno de los soldados cubre a la reina. Luego todos se hincan en el suelo en respetuosos silencio de duelo por sus reyes.

Los primeros rayos del sol alumbran aquella mañana el reino destruido de Camelot y lo sorprenden con el crepitar de antorchas hechas con los despojos de las ruinas que habían quedado en las que los heridos sobrevivientes queman los cadáveres de los muertos. Llanto de madres, padres, esposas e hijos que sobrevivieron a la mascare son los primeros cantos de la mañana. Los que han quedado con vida toman algunas pocas pertenencias y emprenden camino hacia los reinos vecinos, sin mirar atrás, donde solo hay muerte y destrucción. Grandes caravanas de peregrinos abarrotan los caminos que conducían antes a la ciudad más hermosa, bella y próspera del reino de la que ahora quedan solo cenizas.

-Padre…¿Cuándo volveremos a Camelot?-pregunta una niña castaña de tres años con el brazo vendado al hombre que jala al asno que conduce la carreta.

-Jamás, Molly…jamás…iremos al norte, hacia el bosque salvaje, a las tierras de Antor donde vive tu abuela-responde el abatido padre.

-Mamita y mi hermanita ya no volverán…¿verdad?-llorosa la niña recordando a sus difuntos.

-Ya no, pequeña Molly, ahora somos solo nosotros dos-asegura el hombre, entonces un ruido extraño se oye en torno.

-¡Papito! ¿Oyes eso?...¡Parece el llanto de un bebé!-se anima la pequeña.

-No creo…debe ser un animal herido-pero en cuanto ha dicho esas palabras el asno en que viaja se sobresalta porque de entre los ramajes del camino surge un pequeño gato negro con una luna en la frente que maúlla y mantiene erizados los pelos de su lomo logrando espantar al asno. El hombre debe controlar al burro para que no se desboque-¡Demonios! ¡Es solo un gato!-se queja, pero entonces mira como el gato jala con su hocico el pantalón del hombre con insistencia-¡Que diablos!-se queja el hombre.

-Papito…creo que quiere decirte algo…el gatito quiere algo-adivina la pequeña. Entonces el gato maúlla y corre hacia los matorrales. El padre, no muy convencido sigue al gato negro y con sus manos aparta los ramajes.

-¡Por la sagrada Diosa!-se asombra el hombre al ver a la pequeña bebita rubia que reposa sobre una cobija de seda y es quien llora con fuerza. El hombre la toma en sus brazos y la acuna caminando hacia la carreta. Su hijita se acerca curiosa.

-¡Te dije que era el llanto de una bebita!-se anima la niña y mira a la bebé rubia de ojos azules que ahora parece mas calmada-¿Crees que sus papitos hayan muerto como mamá y mi hermana?

-Es lo más seguro, Molly. Debe estar sola en el mundo-asegura el hombre conmovido.

-¿Podemos llevarla con nosotros, papá?-pregunta la niña.

-La llevaremos, si la dejamos aquí los animales pueden devorarla o moriría de hambre. Ahora somos tres en la familia, Molly-asegura el hombre.

-Cuatro. Porque este gatito nos avisó de la bebita. Debe ser su mascota y quererla mucho. ¿Puede viajar con nosotros, papá?-pide la niña abrazando al gato negro que había subido a la carreta.

-Está bien. Seremos cuatro-accede el hombre y acomoda algunas mantas en una canasta para acostar a la bebé rubia.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos, papá?-pregunta la niña arriba de la carreta.

-Qué te parece…Usagi…como tu hermanita que ya está con la Diosa- propone el hombre bajando del carro y jalando de nuevo al asno para emprender el camino.

-Usagi. Ahora serás mi nueva hermanita-acaricia Molly la mejilla sonrosada de la bebé. Un maullido del felino a su lado la hace mirarlo-Y tu…tu te llamarás Luna…por esa luna que tienes en tu frente-nombra Molly al gato que de nuevo maúlla y ronronea sentándose en las piernas de la niña castaña, mientras poco a poco la carreta tirada por el burro avanza en dirección a las tierras del Norte.

**Montaña Prohibida, Polo Sur de la Tierra. **

La terrible mujer de ojos felinos y piel morada, camina entre las cavernas oscuras y se detiene en la punta de un peñasco que avanza hacia dentro del cráter lleno de lava del volcán subterráneo. Un engendro horrible y amorfo, flotaba en el cráter. Era una especie de esfera con muchos ojos y tentáculos, y rodeada de energía negra. Neherenia Le Fay se hinca delante del horrible monstruo Ghen, ahora sin cuerpo físico y dependiente del calor y energía humanos.

-Mi señor…-habla sumisa la bruja.

-_Dime las nuevas, mi fiel Neherenia_-sale una voz ominosa y ronca del engendro de muchos ojos.

-Lamento que estas no sean del todo buenas, mi señor…no logramos encontrar a la pequeña princesa ni a la hechicera. Es como si se las hubiese tragado la tierra-habla con algo de miedo la mujer de piel morada-además, el Cristal de Plata no estaba en Camelot al momento del ataque y el rey Uther utilizó un extraño hechizo para evitarnos tomar la Excálibur. Asumo la responsabilidad por ambos fracasos, mi señor-molesta Neherenia.

-_Ya no tiene importancia. Han cambiado los planes. Dejarás de buscar a la princesa y te concentrarás en la conquista de los reinos. Necesito energía humana para seguir con vida hasta que llegue el momento en que resurja-_asegura el horrible monstruo.

-Mi señor, sé que os parecerá mucho atrevimiento pero…¿Puedo saber por qué cambiaron los planes? ¿Ya no vamos a obtener las reliquias sagradas ni a asesinar a la princesa aún con riesgo de que en el futuro se cumpla la profecía de que ella lo destruirá?-duda Neherenia. Una risa terrible del monstruo que flota en el cráter es la respuesta.

-_Claro que puedes saberlo. He tenido una revelación del futuro. Al fin sé como voy a vencer la dificultad de no poder tener un cuerpo mortal lo suficientemente poderoso para contenerme. En el futuro, tal como los Arcanos del bien esperan a su reina, surgirá otra mujer con sangre real de mayor pureza, una mujer poderosa, hija de la misma reina Pendragon, quien tendrá el alma oscura y predispuesta a la maldad. Esa mujer con sangre de la misma reina, nos dará lo que no podemos tener…las reliquias de la diosa y ella será la indicada para contenerme en su cuerpo y entonces volveré a reinar en Albión como antes-_habla el monstruo de muchos ojos.

-¿Eso significa…que debemos dejar vivir a la princesa?-indignada Neherenia.

-_Exactamente, mi fiel sierva, al menos hasta que se haya cumplido su destino y engendre a la mujer que me pueda llevar en su cuerpo. Después de eso, te permitiré hacer de ella lo que quieras_-asegura la voz ronca y horrible del engendro-_antes de mostrarte yo mismo la visión del futuro, dime…¿Dónde está el niño? El pequeño hijo de Lady Serenity Igraine_.

-¿Diamante? Está en una habitación. Lo he traído aquí. Está molesto conmigo porque le había prometido respetar la vida de su madre y su hermana. Señor…el pequeño tiene poderes y sangre de la Diosa en sus venas, educado convenientemente puede llegar a ser un poderoso hechicero oscuro y ayudarnos a obtener las reliquias-pide la bruja de piel morada.

-_Justamente, Neherenia. Vas a cuidar del pequeño Diamante Le Fay y a volverlo un poderoso hechicero, porque además, él jugará un papel muy importante al momento de tejer los hilos del destino a nuestro favor_-habla el monstruo amorfo y entonces levanta uno de sus tentáculos hacia la mujer-_ahora, verás por ti misma la visión del futuro, el nacimiento de la niña de cabello rosado bajo la noche sin luna, que está destinada a portarme en su cuerpo_-al momento el tentáculo del monstruo Ghen se introduce de forma violenta en el pecho de Neherenia y muchos rayos negros cubren su cuerpo arrancándole un fuerte grito de dolor. Los ojos amarillos felinos se ponen oscuros y Neherenia puede verlo…Ve el futuro, ve a un hombre y una mujer que resplandecen con el brillo de plata de la diosa y que se unen en un beso en medio del bosque, después ve una noche sin luna, un eclipse oscuro y escucha el llanto de una niña de cabello rosado que ha nacido con la marca de la diosa en su frente y es abandonada en un canasto en el agua. Ve también como surge la poderosa princesa que logra sacar la espada de la roca y se alza con un ejército de mujeres valientes que aplastan y vencen a los ejércitos del mal, pero ve también como la niña de cabello rosado crece y se vuelve una guerrera vigorosa de armadura negra, quien es la única capaz de contener en su cuerpo al Caos y vencer con la misma Excálibur a la reina legítima…

El tentáculo del monstruo de muchos ojos sale del cuerpo de Neherenia y esta cae al suelo jadeando ante la intensidad de la visión.

-_Ahora ya lo sabes, y tu deber es ayudar a que esa niña nacida bajo la luna negra, cumpla su destino_-pide la voz ronca y terrible del engendro flotante.

-Soy…vuestra sierva…mi señor Ghen…velaré con mi vida por que el nacimiento de la niña de la luna negra sea una realidad-promete la mujer de piel morada con una gran sonrisa a pesar del dolor que la abruma.

**NOTAS FINALES: Largo capítulo pero necesario. El Reino de Camelot ya ha sido destruido, muertos los reyes pero la esperanza de la Princesa Pendragon sigue en el aire. Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia y sí, en el capítulo siguiente ya aparecen las senshis, compensaremos su paciencia. Agradecimientos especiales a Maga y a Malkav por sus palabras de ánimo a mi trabajo que a veces ante comentarios infundados si se necesitan, aquí seguimos al pie del cañón y publicando cada dos semanas. Nos vemos en el siguiente y esta aventura épica continúa aún por mucho tiempo más. ¡MERCI GENBU SAN POR EL APOYO ASI SEA POR MAIL! TQM.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello" **_


	5. Cap 4: UNA LUZ DE ESPERANZA

_**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**_

_**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**_

_**Capítulo 4: Una luz de Esperanza**_

_Luna abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en un lugar extraño, un bosque, pero había muchísima niebla y no podía ver bien hacia dónde caminar. Se levantó y dio unos pasos, hasta que vio una figura envuelta en luz que se acercaba y tuvo que cubrir sus ojos para mirar bien._

_-Luna Merlín, mi querida aprendiz… -oyó ella la voz que reconoció en el acto._

_-¡Lady Danna!-dijo cuándo pudo mirar bien viendo a la anciana vestida de blanco que se acercaba a ella-¡Lady Danna! ¡Que alegría que esté con vida! -corre la joven hacia su maestra._

_-¡No te acerques!... Luna, ya no tengo cuerpo mortal ni pertenezco a este mundo. Morí como era mi destino en manos de Lady Le Fay. -habla la anciana; Luna cae de rodillas en el suelo, llorosa._

_-¡No!¡Usted no puede haber muerto! ¡Lady Danna! ¡Todo acabó! ¡El rey Uther, la reina Serenity, Usted y Camelot cayeron bajo las garras del mal!_

_-Pero hay un rayo de esperanza, Luna. No desesperes, porque no fue eso lo que te enseñé. La princesa está a salvo, y el Cristal de Plata y la Excálibur no están en manos del mal. Debes cuidarla, ocultarla. Contigo a su lado, ella crecerá hasta convertirse en una sabia mujer capaz de regresar y recuperar su legado y su nombre como la princesa esperada de todos los tiempos. -habló la figura borrosa de la anciana. _

_-¿Esto está pasando realmente? ¿Es solo un sueño? -pregunta Luna._

_-Es ambas cosas, Luna Merlín. Estás soñando pero al mismo tiempo es cierto. Uso mis últimos restos de energía para comunicarme contigo y con Artemis. Ambos tienen ahora la responsabilidad de ser los Arcanos de la Espada y del Cristal. La espada está a salvo de las manos del mal por acción de la sangre del rey Uther. Antes de irme debo darte un obsequio. Un regalo que recibí de mi hermana, la anterior guardiana de la espada. -la figura de Lady Danna muestra una pequeña esfera dorada en su mano, la cual alarga a Luna. -éste regalo, Luna, es al mismo tiempo un gran don y una gran responsabilidad. Solo un alma sabia y fuerte podrá usarlo para ayudar a que el bien triunfe._

_-¿Qué es? -pregunta Luna al ver la esfera luminosa._

_-Es la capacidad de ver el futuro. Los caminos ocultos de lo porvenir se mostrarán a ti en forma de visiones desordenadas e intensas que tu deberás aprender a interpretar. Dime, Luna Merlín, ¿Quieres este don? -pregunta la figura borrosa de la anciana. Luna alarga la mano pero duda un poco antes de tomar la esfera, mira el fantasma de su maestra que le sonríe y lo toma en su mano. -Úsalo con sabiduría, porque de otra forma el futuro se volverá en contra tuya… -Lady Danna desaparece luego lentamente y la joven hechicera de cabello azul siente como el resplandor de la esfera dorada se hace más intenso y la ciega... cuando recupera la visión está en un espacio oscuro y poco a poco una serie de imágenes aparecen ante sus ojos en rápida sucesión y luego la atraviesan como un halo de luz… esto es lo que puede ver._

_Una mujer rubia en la derruida plaza de Camelot saca la espada de la piedra y todos la aclaman como reina. El Emblema del Dragón y el Unicornio hondea en banderas gloriosas y al mando de huestes venidas de todas partes del reino, la mujer victoriosa aplasta los ejércitos del mal. Ve una mesa redonda sobre la que descansan espadas poderosas y las sombras de otras mujeres que rodean a la Reina de Luz. Todas juran lealtad a la reina y defender la justicia. Luego ve que una gran sombra se alza sobre el reino, una sombra en la figura de una bebé de cabello rosado nacida el día que la Luna se eclipsó, esa niña de cabello rosado tiene la marca de la diosa, pero los ojos del mal; crece rápidamente, se hace fuerte, pelea contra la Reina de Luz, y la mata… La mujer de cabello rosa aplasta bajo su poderoso pie el estandarte del Dragón y el Unicornio y con ella el Caos se apodera de toda la Tierra…_

El pequeño gato negro abre los ojos. Todo ha sido un sueño, un pesado sueño. Ella está acostada en un tapete afuera de la carreta en la que viajan. Se levanta y de un salto sube a la carreta, solo para ver a la niñita castaña dormida abrazando a la bebé rubia, entre mantas.

-Princesa Serena… Usted es el rayo de Esperanza. Velaré por su seguridad y porque se convierta en la Reina que Cumpla su destino-habla el gato con voz femenina, orgullosa de que su magia para proteger a la niña haya dado resultado. Jamás las hordas del mal buscarían a una niña rubia con un gato negro, sino a una bebé de cabellos plateados, con la marca de la dinastía de la diosa en su frente y a una hechicera poderosa de cabello azul. El gato negro salta hacia el techo de la carreta y trepa por este hasta sentarse arriba. Sus ojos se clavan en la luna en cuarto creciente-Solo espero que Artemis esté cumpliendo también su destino.

**Marquesado de Antor, Tierras del Norte. Seis días después del ataque a Camelot. **

En las frías regiones del norte, se lazaba un escarpado bosque frio y oscuro y en medio de este, la gran mole gris del castillo de Antor con la bandera del zorro rojo como emblema nobiliario. Era el pequeño feudo, herencia de grandes y mejores tiempos en que los marqueses de Antor habían luchado en combates y ganado tierras y vasallos, pero ahora, luego de la enfermedad de Héctor de Antor, el actual marqués, paralítico y confinado en la torre más alta del castillo, nada en Villa Antor ni en el castillo era lo mismo.

El hombre de larga barba café vestido con armadura gris y el emblema del zorro rojo en su pecho, aguarda en una oscura sala de palacio. Tiene señales de venir de lejos pues su ropa y rostro tienen lodo seco. Se pone de pie al ver abrirse una puerta y aparecer en el dintel de esta a la mujer pelirroja de enigmática belleza.

-Lady Kaolinet. -se inclina el guerrero.

-Pellinor. Mi esposo le recibirá. -indica ella. El guerrero se inclina y con la mano en la espada penetra en la habitación de su señor. El hombre entra en la oscura habitación alumbrada por antorchas en que solo hay una cama, muchísimos libros, pergaminos y la antigua y legendaria armadura de Antor, ahora abandonada, pues jamás el hombre paralítico que descansaba en un sillón volvería a usarla.

-Pellinor. Volviste. -habla el hombre pelirrojo de penetrantes ojos del mismo tono rojizo al ver al hombre de armas que se hinca ante él, dejando de lado los documentos que leía.

-Mi señor. Regreso al fin de la ceremonia de coronación de la Princesa Pendragon con terribles noticias. -habla afligido el hombre. Es entonces que Sir Héctor puede ver el muñón en donde debía estar la mano izquierda de su comandante con muchos vendajes.

-¡Pellinor! ¡Qué le ocurrió a tu mano! -se asombra el paralítico.

-La perdí en la batalla. Fue horrible mi señor. En medio de la ceremonia de consagración de la hija del Rey, apareció la sierva del mal, Lady Neherenia Le Fay, con sus hordas de guerreros oscuros y monstruos. Nadie sabe como entró al palacio, estaban vigilados todos los alrededores, pero estaba dentro y acabó con todos… -narra el guerrero.

-¡El rey Uther…la reina Serenity!… -asustado e indignado Sir Héctor en quien la sangre guerrera de antaño bullía con fuerza ante las injusticias.

-Muertos, señor. Ambos murieron. Igualmente tenemos que lamentar las bajas de varios de los Lords más importantes. Lord Badevire, Lord Percival…y también a muchas de las esposas de los Lords que murieron protegiendo a la reina Serenity. Camelot quedó deshecha, todo derrumbado, y los pocos sobrevivientes huyeron. Una pequeña caravana de refugiados venía conmigo, señor, esperando que el marquesado de Antor les diera asilo. -pide el guerrero manco.

-Es maravilloso que no hayas ido a esa reunión, querido. Te has salvado de una muerte segura. -habla impertinente la mujer pelirroja. Sir Héctor le lanza una mirada indignada y despectiva.

-Quizá lo hubiese preferido, Kaolinet. Morir en combate protegiendo a mi rey es una muerte más digna que la que tendré aquí, podrido en este sillón. -estalla furioso el ex guerrero. Su esposa lo mira molesta también. -sigue hablando…Pellinor…

-Eso es todo lo que puedo decir señor. Luché y sobreviví a la invasión y vi como los Lords que quedaron con vida enterraron los restos del rey y la reina de forma apropiada. -responde el guerrero.

-¿Y la princesa? ¿Qué hay de la princesa? -cuestiona Sir Héctor.

-Nada se sabe. Lord Tristán cree que se pudo haber salvado porque no estaba su cuerpo con el de la reina, y también porque el último acto del rey Uther antes de morir, fue clavar a la sagrada Excálibur en una roca para protegerla de las manos del mal, y una leyenda quedó grabada mágicamente en el filo del arma. -explica el guerrero.

-¿Qué decía la leyenda? -inquiere Sir Héctor.

-_"Esta es la inscripción de la Esperanza: Quien esta espada sacare, será por derecho soberano de la Tierra, heredero del legado Pendragon y Digno descendiente de la Diosa" -_narra conmovido el guerrero.

-Es una señal de esperanza. La princesa debe estar viva en algún lugar. -se anima Sir Héctor.

-Lo mismo creen los Lords que quedan con vida. Han programado grandes expediciones para buscarla y protegerla…

-¡Eso es una gran mentira! Ahora que la princesa está perdida y el rey legítimo ha muerto, los Lords se pelearán entre si el derecho al trono. Eso es lo que ocurrirá, en verdad nadie desea encontrar a esa niña. -afirma Lady Kaolinet. Su marido y el guerrero la miran molestos de nuevo.

-Kaolinet, ve a ocuparte de los refugiados de Camelot que vienen con Pellinor. Dales ayuda e instálalos. -ordena Sir Héctor.

-¡Pero Héctor! ¿Acaso vas a llenar el castillo de pordioseros? -escandalizada la mujer.

-¡Es una orden! ¡No la cuestiones! -estalla furioso el paralítico golpeando la mesa. Lady Kaolinet, furiosa, sale de la habitación de su esposo. Sir Héctor mueve negativamente la cabeza. -siento que presencies esto, Pellinor… pero no había otra forma de hacerla salir. Ahora si, dime lo más importante…

-La situación es muy difícil, mi señor. Todo en torno es confusión, no hay un líder que conduzca los destinos de los reinos, están todos asustados y divididos, no se sabe qué pueda pasar y se temen más ataques del reino oscuro, quizá una invasión masiva. Hay que estar preparados para todo.

-¡Eso es indignante! ¡Indignante! -estalla Sir Héctor.

-Lo es, mi señor, por eso le pido permiso de aprontar a los hombres de armas, reunir un ejército bien armado y organizar rondas y vigilancia extrema. -solicita Pellinor.

-Hazlo. Tienes mi permiso. No permitiremos que las fuerzas del mal amenacen Villa Antor.

-Gracias, mi señor. -se aleja de allí el guerrero. Sir Héctor lo ve salir y suspira con fuerza, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-Los tiempos mas oscuros para la humanidad han comenzado… -comenta dolido.

**Ciudad de Benwick, Capital de Tierra de Fuego. Dos años después del ataque a Camelot.**

Los tres jinetes de capuchas moradas montados en unicornios se detienen sobre una colina de las áridas regiones volcánicas del Sur de Albión. A sus pies, la destrucción de la ciudad de Benwick es total. Grandes columnas de humo se levantan en torno y se escucha el fragor de la batalla y los gemidos de las personas mezclados con los rugidos de los monstruos de la oscuridad. Luego de dos años de intensas batallas, los bravos guerreros de fuego al fin habían caído vencidos bajo el aplastante poder del mal.

-Llegamos tarde, Lord Artemis. -comenta uno de los encapuchados. El jefe de la cabalgata se quita la capucha y el joven de largo cabello blanco mira dolido aquella escena de destrucción.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Lord Lancelot tuvo que elegir este camino? -cuestiona molesto el mago recordando su última reunión con el caudillo del Sur en que lo trató de persuadir de negociar con el Reino Oscuro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -pregunta otro encapuchado.

-Vayan cabalgando sin descanso a la ciudad de Falias, hablen con Lord Bors y cuéntele la destrucción y la muerte que han visto con sus propios ojos. Díganle que Lord Artemis Nimue, Arcano del Lago y guardián del cristal de plata, lo exhorta a no oponerse a las fuerzas del mal y a no prestarles pelea. Digan a Lord Bors que ni él ni sus guerreros del desierto tendrán oportunidad contra el inmenso poder del Caos y sus agentes. Díganle que acepte firmar el tratado de sumisión porque de otra forma el destino de él, su familia y su pueblo será el mismo que el de Tierra de Fuego. -instruye Artemis a sus dos aprendices.

-¿Y usted, Lord Artemis? ¿Qué hará? -pregunta uno de ellos.

-Yo iré a ver si queda algún sobreviviente… aunque lo dudo, los monstruos del mal comen todos los cadáveres… vayan a llevar mi mensaje y después nos veremos de nuevo en el santuario. -los aprendices emprenden la cabalgata en dirección opuesta a su maestro hacia los desiertos del Este, mientras el mago de cabello blanco deja a su unicornio en la colina, y cubriéndose con su manto morado se hace invisible con unas palabras mágicas de un hechizo.

Una vez invisible, Artemis Nimue baja de la colina y entra en la derruida ciudad de Benwick sin ser descubierto por ninguno de los guerreros de armadura negra ni por los monstruos que devoran los cuerpos sin vida y algunos con vida de lo que antes fueron los habitantes de aquel reino. De vez en cuando debe contener un grito de espanto al ver los cuerpos mutilados de niños, ancianos a mujeres, pero se domina. Tiene un destino: el palacio, el cual se encuentra al centro de la ciudad que ahora arde en llamas. Algunos guerreros de armaduras rojas, valientes, aun tratan de luchar entre algún edificio o plaza ruinosa pero al momento son atacados por muchísimos monstruos y rápidamente devorados.

Al subir los escalones del palacio, Artemis se horroriza ante lo que sus ojos descubren. En la puerta, se encuentra clavado con una estaca el cuerpo sin vida de Lord Ban Lancelot, el cual no tiene cabeza. La cabeza, separada de su cuerpo, esta clavada en una estaca en medio del lugar y aun conserva la feroz expresión de ataque. Aún asustado pero protegido por su capa invisible, entra en lo que antes era el palacio y mira aterrorizado los cuerpos empalados en estacas de los dos hijos mayores de Lord Lancelot, a quienes les ha sido enterrado un gran palo que les sale por la boca y aun chorrean sangre la cual escurre en unos extraños contenedores de oro a sus pies. Más cadáveres de guerreros bravos y valientes de la armada de fuego yacen en el suelo, pero se nota que se han ensañado especialmente contra la familia real.

Artemis sigue su horrible camino, hasta ver clavada en el trono a Lady Elein Lancelot con una lanza en el vientre y muchísimas heridas en su cuerpo. A los pies de ella, también están esos horribles contenedores de oro en que escurre la sangre. Artemis avanza envuelto en su capa invisible y mira a la mujer con dolor. Al voltear su cabeza a los alrededores y ver que está solo, se quita la capucha del manto y se hace visible.

-Por nuestra Sagrada Diosa… esto es horroroso. -comenta Artemis y alarga la mano hacia la mujer del trono, pero inesperadamente, Lady Lancelot lo toma del brazo. Artemis la mira asustado y ve los ojos color violenta de la ensangrentada moribunda clavarse en los suyos.

-Bajo el águila dorada… Lord Artemis… bajo el águila dorada… ¡sálvala!… -suplica Lady Elein Lancelot.

-¿A quién? ¿Lady Elein? ¡Lady Elein! -llama Artemis, pero es inútil. Era como si ella hubiese estado esperando a Artemis para decirle eso y morir después. La mano ensangrentada sigue aferrada al brazo de Artemis y este debe retirarla. Después de sobreponerse al primer impacto, el mago camina atrás del trono y mira a la enorme águila dorada de alas extendidas que está esculpida tras los dos tronos, el emblema del ducado de Lancelot.

-Bajo el águila dorada… -repite las palabras de la mujer moribunda y empuja la estatua con todas sus fuerzas. Curiosamente el águila dorada cede a la fuerza del mago y ante sus pies se abre un compartimento, un hueco en el suelo, muy oscuro. Artemis alumbra el hueco bajo el águila con su báculo y dentro puede ver a una pequeña niña de no más de cuatro años, de cabello oscuro y de ojos amatista que se oculta más cuando lo ve. -No te asustes… no soy un siervo del poder oscuro, soy un mago, un sacerdote de la Diosa. Dame tu mano. -pide Artemis y la niña parece confiar en él al ver la media luna en su frente y su báculo con el mismo emblema. Cuando la pequeña le da la mano, Artemis puede ver que tiene las palmas heridas. -¿Por qué estás herida?

-Quería salir de aquí… Madre me metió dentro aunque no quería… ¡Yo quería pelear! -reclama la niña con una fuerza muy impropia de su edad. Artemis la mira y le dice:

-Escucha, pequeña. Tienes que prometerme que vas a guardar silencio. Vamos a salir de aquí, te ocultarás bajo mi manto y te pondré a salvo, pero debes prometerme que no gritarás ni harás ningún ruido o ambos estaremos en peligro… ¿Entendido? -pide el Mago.

La niña de ojos amatista asiente y entonces Artemis la toma en sus brazos y los dos se cubren con el manto invisible. Cuando caminan por el lugar, los ojos de la niña se clavan en el trono en que su madre ha muerto desangrada. Artemis cree que gritará… pero extrañamente solo dos lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas en un silencio valiente y no solloza.

-Recuéstate en mi hombro, no es necesario que veas esto. -pide Artemis. La niña se abraza del cuello del mago y este sale de la sala del trono con ella en sus brazos, pero antes de salir, ve entrar en el ahora derruido salón a un contingente de hombres de armaduras negras con la mujer de cabello rojo con dorado y ojos color sangre. Artemis, aún consciente de que no lo ven, decide ocultarse al lado de una columna derrumbada para evitar el peligroso encuentro. Sus ojos inteligentes se clavan en las facciones humanas de la bella guerrera, pero algo en el tono de los ojos de esta le indica que no se encuentra ante una humana totalmente. Su agudo sentido desarrollado por su entrenamiento de arcano percibe que esa mujer es todo menos común.

-Lady Galathine… todo se hizo como Usted pidió. -anuncia uno de los hombres de la guardia con una mano en el pecho. La terrible mujer camina hacia los valientes jóvenes empalados y una risa sádica resuena por el salón mostrando un par de colmillos agudos y filosos.

-¿Dieron problemas? -pregunta la mujer.

-Muchos… mientras Usted luchaba con el padre nosotros nos ocupamos de ellos. 89 hombres muertos y 34 heridos horriblemente quemados… tuvimos que usar bastantes monstruos para matarlos. -explica el comandante. La mujer llamada Galathine se acerca al suelo y levanta uno de los recipientes dorados que contenían la sangre de uno de los hijos de Ban Lancelot y bebe con fruición el líquido rojo. Algo de sangre queda en su boca y la limpia con su brazo.

-¡Delicioso!… la sangre de los nobles con poderes tiene un ligero sabor diferente a la del resto de los hombres comunes. -declara la mujer de ojos rojos y lame algo de restos de sangre de su boca. -esta noche, me revitalizaré con la sangre de mis enemigos y absorberé completa su fuerza. Solo así podré ser la guerrera más poderosa de Albión. -asegura Galathine y camina después hacia el trono. -me pregunto a qué sabrá la sangre de una esposa de un noble… - la mujer se acerca al cuerpo de Lady Elaine y apartando el cabello negro del cuello de la mujer, clava sus colmillos en este succionando con fruición lo que queda de su sangre.

Artemis al darse cuenta de la terrible escena que les espera, se apresura a salir de allí y se da cuenta de que la niña en sus brazos ha visto todo, así que la aprieta contra su pecho y sale con ella del palacio, corriendo apresurado hasta salir también de la ciudad y llegar a la colina en que lo espera el unicornio blanco; Una vez a salvo, se retira el manto y sienta a la niña sobre una roca.

-Pequeña… no tengas miedo, de ahora en adelante yo cuidaré de ti, estarás bien. -ofrece conmovido Artemis, la niña con las lágrimas ahora secas asiente con una cabezada. El mago de cabello blanco arranca una parte de su túnica y venda las manos sangrantes de la niña -¿Cómo te llamas?...

-Rei… -responde débilmente ella. Artemis sonríe.

-Rei. Es un lindo nombre. Yo soy Artemis, Artemis Nimue, ven, vamos a casa. -el mago abraza a la niña y la sube al unicornio blanco, subiendo él detrás con la niña entre sus brazos y comenzando el camino de vuelta al santuario del cristal de plata. Un ruido extraño a sus espaldas hace a Artemis mirar atrás solo para ver alzarse unas enormes llamaradas en donde antes estaba la ciudad de Benwick. El mago presiona en sus puños la rienda y evita lo más posible que la pequeña vea aquel incendio.

-Señor… ¿Algún día voy a volver a ver a mi familia?-pregunta la niña sentada en el unicornio entre los brazos del mago.

-No. Ellos murieron, Rei. -responde con sinceridad Artemis.

-¿Y a esa mujer de ojos rojos que los mató? ¿Algún día la voy a ver de nuevo? -pregunta otra vez y presiona sus manitas en el brazo del mago.

-Es posible… pero por el momento es más importante que estés a salvo. -acaba Artemis mientras poco a poco el unicornio blanco se pierde entre las montañas áridas de Tierra de Fuego.

**Base del Reino Oscuro, Polo Sur de la Tierra.**

Bajo los subterráneos de las montañas nevadas del reino oscuro, Neherenia Le Fay se encuentra sentada en el trono mirando como la guerrera pelirroja, Beryl de Gaheris se enfrenta en un duelo de magia contra un jovencito de cabello plateado y ojos azules. Tanto la mujer pelirroja como el adolescente combaten con sus poderes y los rayos negros de Beryl chocan con los plateados que emanan del niño.

Finalmente Beryl cede y cae al suelo vencida. Unos aplausos de Neherenia resuenan por la cueva.

-¡Bravo, Diamante! ¡Lo haces maravillosamente! -declara la bruja de piel morada.

-Gracias, Tía Neherenia. -responde Diamante; El niño iba a darle la mano a Beryl para levantarla cuando Neherenia se lo impide con un grito.

-¡No lo hagas!… un vencido siempre es un vencido, jamás somos condescendientes con los vencidos. -y es la misma Neherenia quien patea a Beryl en el rostro. Esta rueda por el suelo y se levanta por si misma con el labio sangrante, lazando miradas de odio a la bruja pero sin antrevarse a más.

-Pero…es que yo…-duda Diamante. La mujer de ojos felinos coloca la mano en el hombro del adolescente de cabello plata y camina con él hacia el trono.

-Diamante, recuerda que tú eres noble; sangre verdadera de la Diosa corre por tus venas. ¡Eres el rey legítimo de todo Albión! La debilidad y la compasión no son cualidades para un futuro rey. -afirma la bruja y conduce al jovencito a una pequeña silla al lado de su trono. -Aléjate, Beryl, que por el momento no estoy conforme con ninguno de tus servicios. No lograste encontrar… lo que sabes que te envié a buscar… -evita Neherenia mencionar que la envió a buscar a la princesa perdida. -ni tampoco eres buena entrenando a Diamante. Él es a su edad mucho mejor hechicero que tú.

-Lo siento, mi señora… ¡Pero estoy trabajando en los experimentos con humanos y tejido del Caos! ¡Vamos a crear soldados invencibles y…

-Aléjate de mi presencia, Beryl, y no vuelvas aquí hasta que tengas algo realmente importante qué mostrar. -despectiva Neherenia; la mujer pelirroja de largas uñas contiene una maldición y se aleja cruzándose en el camino con la joven de cabello rubio con mechones rojos, que la mira con una media sonrisa irónica.

-Haz mejor tu trabajo, Beryl… -se burla esta.

-Concéntrate en el tuyo, Galathine -afirma furiosa Beryl antes de perderse entre las cuevas oscuras de la base del mal. Galathine llega frente a Neherenia y se hinca. -Señora, príncipe… -saluda.

-Habla, Erzebeth Galathine.

-La misión en Tierra de Fuego ha sido un éxito, mi señora. -resume la mujer.

-¿Lord Lancelot y su familia? -inquiere Neherenia jugando con sus uñas.

-Asesinados como corresponde a quien osa oponerse a vuestros designios. Los príncipes empalados y desangrados, la duquesa atravesada por la mitad; Yo misma asesiné al rebelde Lord Lancelot y después lo deje desangrar hasta morir. Corté cada parte de su cuerpo hasta desmembrarlo y traigo su cabeza ante vos como prueba. -habla la guerrera de armadura negra y deja caer delante de los tronos un pedazo de tela que descubre para mostrar la cabeza cortada de tajo de quien en vida fuera el duque de Lancelot; Diamante contiene un gesto de miedo primero y de asombro después. Las pupilas negras del guerrero parecían estar fijas en él, casi como vivas, y la expresión de su rostro era de una ferocidad tan grande que aterraba. Neherenia pone su mano de uñas negras sobre la mano del adolescente.

-Pon atención, Diamante. Así es como debe tratar un rey a sus enemigos. -declara la bruja con total sadismo riendo terriblemente. El chico de cabello plateado mira la misma expresión en el rostro de Galathine.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi señora?

-Enviarás a mis mensajeros con un contingente de veinte hombres a las otras provincias del Sur; Al condado de Bors en el desierto, a las montañas de Badevire en el Bosque y a las tupidas selvas de Sagramore; a todos los reinos que antes eran fieles a Pendragon debe quedarles claro el mensaje de lo que ocurre con los que tontamente quieren oponerse al Caos. Cada uno de los contingentes llevará una parte del cuerpo de Ban Lancelot como muestra de lo que les ocurre a todos los que osan oponerse a la nueva reina de Albión. Te ocuparás de que firmen el tratado con el tributo apropiado y a todo el que se niegue… ¡Arrásalo! -ordena con furia la bruja presionando su puño con fuerza.

-Entendido señora. -asegura Galathine y se levanta para partir, pero después regresa. -Señora… en cuanto a la cabeza de Lord Lancelot yo…

-Puedes llevártela. Es tu trofeo de guerra, Galathine. -concede Neherenia. La mujer sonríe y toma la cabeza sin vida del hombre alejándose después.

-Tía Neherenia… ¿Para qué quiere Lady Galathine la cabeza de Lord Lancelot? -pregunta Diamante.

-Lady Galathine es una guerrera muy singular. Lo supe desde que la conocí. No conoce la compasión ni la piedad y lo único que la mueve es el sadismo. Hay una vieja leyenda de su pueblo, el pueblo que dice que el beber la sangre de los oponentes muertos te traspasa su poder y comer los ojos de los mejores guerreros, te otorga parte de su técnica. Ella debió admirar la forma de combate del rebelde Lancelot y ahora, comerá sus ojos. -narra Neherenia como si fuese lo más normal; el jovencito contiene un gesto de asco. -Ciertamente eso no es cierto, pero actos de ese tipo son los que hacen a los guerreros implacables, Diamante, aprende mucho de Erzebeth Galathine, porque tus próximos entrenamientos serán con ella. -decide Neherenia y se levanta del trono dejando solo al chico con sus pensamientos.

**Santuario del Cristal de Plata, Lago Argentum, zona Oeste del Reino.**

Dentro de una de las habitaciones del hermoso palacio de cristal, una niña pequeña de cabello negro y ojos amatista, ahora vestida con una túnica blanca, limpia y aseada, con sus manos vendadas y algunos rastros de heridas en su frente, ceja y mejilla, esta sentada en una cama de doseles blancos mirando al infinito. Se sujeta sus piernas con ambas manos y mantiene su vista en la nada, aunque de vez en cuando una lágrima traicionera rueda por sus mejillas, la niña no emite sonido alguno de llanto.

Una doncella sale de la habitación con las viejas ropas ensangrentadas de la niña y se topa con el hombre joven de largo cabello blanco.

-¿Aún no ha dicho nada? -pregunta este.

-Nada, Lord Artemis. La he aseado y he curado sus heridas, pero sigue sin pronunciar palabra. -se excusa la doncella.

-¿Comió? -pregunta este.

-Tampoco. Es como si estuviera muerta en vida, mi señor. -asegura la doncella. Artemis suspira.

-Puedes retirarte, Elora. -asegura y mientras la doncella se aleja con una reverencia por el pasillo, el guardián del Cristal de Plata contempla a la niñita. Miles de consideraciones de porqué no debe quedarse con ella pasan por su cabeza, pero hay una razón mucho mas fuerte que todas… las palabras y la mirada de Lady Elein Lancelot antes de morir que siguen grabadas en su cabeza.

-Lord Artemis. -se inclina un hombre de capucha morada, llena de polvo, que parecía llegar de lejos.

-Gadat. ¿Hablaste con Lord Bors? -pregunta el mago de cabello blanco.

-Hablé con el, mi señor, pero Lord Bors manda decir que él no será menos honorable que su difunto primo, Lord Lancelot y que prefiere luchar hasta morir que ceder a los cobardes tratados de los Siervos del Caos. Los leones del desierto prestarán batalla. -explica el joven enviado. Artemis mueve negativamente la cabeza ante semejantes noticias.

-¿Le hablaste sobre la niña?-pregunta el mago.

-Sí, señor. Recibí vuestro mensaje con Deimos cuando iba de camino y le hablé sobre la pequeña. Lord Bors dice que está dispuesto a recibirla en su casa porque después de todo es su sobrina, hija de su primo -asegura el mensajero. Artemis se queda en silencio un momento. -si Usted lo autoriza yo mismo puedo llevar a la niña a tierras de Lord Bors y…

-No, Gadat. La niña se queda con nosotros. -decide Artemis. El mensajero lo mira extrañado.

-¿Aquí? ¿En el santuario? -duda el joven mensajero.

-Eso mismo he dicho, Gadat. No voy a permitir que la pequeña se vaya de aquí hacia las tierras de Lord Bors solo para exponerla de nuevo a una guerra, a otra batalla y a más muerte. Enviaré una carta a Lord Bors tratando de convencerlo de lo riesgoso de su decisión de enfrentar a las fuerzas del mal y allí le expondré mi determinación de que la niña se quede en el santuario, bajo mi cuidado. -concluye Artemis. -¿Investigaste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, señor. Esta es la lista de supervivientes; casi todos están refugiados en las montañas y hay muchos heridos. El capitán Redfern es el líder. Hablé con él en privado sobre la niña y se mostró muy contento de que alguien de la sangre de Lancelot haya sobrevidido. Dice que puede venir a hablar con Usted cuando se lo mande. -termina el mensajero.

-Perfectamente. Gracias por tus servicios, Gadat, ve a descansar. Cuando haya redactado las cartas para Lors Bors y el capitán Redfern, enviaré por ti. Y otra cosa, Gadat, orden a Phobos y Deimos que busquen en los pergaminos del templo todo lo que puedan sobre los Groac'h-los ojos del aprendiz se abren desmesurados.

-Pero señor…los Groac'h no existen…son cuentos para asustar a los niños.

-No repliques y da esa orden. Sé lo que digo-el mensajero se inclina y desaparece por los pasillos del palacio de cristal. Artemis regresa su vista hacia la habitación en donde la niña sigue llorando en silencio y se acerca caminando lentamente hasta que se sienta en la cama al lado de esta y coloca su mano sobre su cabello. Al fin, la pequeña levanta los ojos púrpura para mirar al joven mago. Artemis puede ver en esa mirada mucho dolor y mucha soledad, pero también un fulgor que lo asusta… casi juraría que es odio. -pequeña… ¿Sabes quién soy yo? -pregunta el mago.

-Si… eres un hechicero, alguien que cuida las reliquias de la Diosa. Antes he visto a algunos como tú. -responde la niña de ojos amatista.

-Entonces sabes que no te haré daño. Estás en el Santuario del Cristal de Plata y yo soy Artemis Nimue, el guardián de la gema sagrada. -se presenta este. -Rei… ¿Sabes qué les pasó a tus padres?

-Sí. La mujer de ojos rojos los mató. -asegura la niña y presiona sus puños aun vendados con fuerza sobre la sábana.

-Ahora no tienes a nadie más que a mí y yo cuidaré de ti. Te quedarás aquí conmigo mientras decidimos que hacer. -asegura el hechicero.

-Yo sé que hacer. -dice con voz firme la niña, tan firme que al mago le hace gracia.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? -pregunta Artemis.

-Matar a la mujer de ojos rojos. -asegura con la misma seriedad y determinación la niña de ojos morados y con sus manos vendadas sujeta al joven de la túnica. -¡Tú debes de saber quién es y dónde la encuentro! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo para ir a matarla! -exige la niña. Artemis con cuidado separa las manos de ella de su ropa.

-Su nombre de humano no lo sé, ni siquiera me consta que lo sea, pero sé que le apodan "Lady Galathine" y es una guerrera, asesina y hechicera poderosa de las fuerzas del Caos, tan poderosa que ni siquiera tu padre, un gran guerrero, pudo vencerla. ¿Te parece, pequeña Rei, que una niña de tu edad puede matarla? -cuestiona Artemis. La niña baja la mirada y limpia las lágrimas de su mejilla con furia.

-Ella mató a mi familia… -balbucea en disculpa. -soy una Lancelot… y papá decía que quien daña a uno, nos daña a todos. Es mi deber… -Artemis guarda silencio, luego camina hacia la ventana de la habitación y descubre una jaula de metal cubierta por una manta, bajo la curiosa mirada de la niña, mete la mano en la jaula y extrae a un pequeño polluelo de ave, algo calvo y feo que brilla con una luz propia, luego vuelve con Rei, que abre grandes ojos asombrados.

-¿Ves esto?... es un polluelo de fénix. Mi maestra, Lady Danna, me lo dio cuando comencé mi entrenamiento, pero ya era viejo. Ayer murió, se consumió en fuego y de las cenizas nació un huevo. Del huevo salió de nuevo este pequeño polluelo.

-¿Entonces nunca muere? -cuestiona la niña.

-No. Nunca muere, es el pájaro del eterno renacimiento. Cuando crezca y sea adulto, será fuerte y volverá a cuidar el santuario y a avisar de cualquier peligro e intruso que no sea digno de entrar aquí. Su nombre es Garuda… Tómalo. -le alarga el polluelo brillante Artemis a Rei que lo toma entre sus manos. El pajarraco hace un ruido raro, se mueve y de sus plumas brotan chispas que curiosamente no queman a la niña; Artemis comprueba que efectivamente la pequeña tiene poderes de fuego, como corresponde a su herencia familiar.

-Artemis Nimue… señor… ¿Puedo cuidar de él? -pregunta la niña.

-Solo si prometes portarte bien y obedecerme; si de verdad es tanto tu deseo de cumplir con tu deber, primero debes comer, recuperarte, crecer y aprender a ser una verdadera guerrera como corresponde a tu rango y a tu herencia, como lo fue tu padre. -habla Artemis. Los ojos morados de la niña brillan con una nueva felicidad.

-¿De verdad, Lord Artemis? ¿De verdad me puede enseñar a ser una gran guerrera?

-Puedo y lo haré. Pero a cambio necesito que me prometas que me obedecerás en todo. -pide el mago. La niña asiente e impulsivamente abraza al hechicero.

-¡Lo hare, Lord Artemis! ¡Te doy mi palabra que siempre obedeceré lo que me digas! -asegura ella. Artemis sonríe y contagiado de un sentimiento nuevo, acaricia la cabeza de cabello negro de la niña.

-Y yo te doy mi palabra de que aquí, vas a encontrar tu propósito en la vida, Rei Lancelot, igual que Garuda, un día estarás lista para enfrentar tu destino. -asegura el mago y acaricia también al pájaro de fuego que descansa en las manos de la niña. El joven mago recuerda que alguna vez él deseo pedirle a la reina Serenity que el joven Diamante se formara en el santuario para que fuera algún día su sucesor, ahora eso era imposible, quizá el niño ni siquiera había sobrevivido…¿Sería que la Diosa enviaba a esta niña a sus manos para el mismo fin que él quería a Diamante Le Fay?

**Marquesado de Antor, Tierras del Norte. Cuatro años después de la Caída de Camelot. **

El hombre lisiado, sentado en una silla y con sus piernas cubiertas por una manta miraba desde la torre de su palacio como en el patio de armas, la comisión que Lady Le Fay había enviado a realizar el pacto de paz a cambio de tributo se estaba alejando. La mano del pobre hombre inválido se presiona con furia sobre la mesa. Una mujer de cabello rojo se acerca a él y le pone las manos sobre los hombros.

-Hiciste lo correcto, querido. No había otra salida para la casa de Antor. -habla la mujer.

-Si la había… pero estando así… ¡Así! -estalla el marqués. -no hubiera podido hacer nada. Me habría gustado tener el valor de Ban Lancelot…

-¿Y terminar como él? ¿Muerto? ¿Con su reino derruido y su familia asesinada?... realmente, Héctor, a veces no te comprendo. -asegura Lady Kaolinet de Antor ante la noticia que se había corrido por todo Albión de la caída de Tierra de Fuego.

-No. Definitivamente no me comprendes, mujer. Jamás entenderías la vergüenza y la impotencia que representa para un guerrero como yo ceder a un tributo denigrante ante las fuerzas del Mal… ¡Entregaremos a personas de nuestro feudo como ofrenda al Caos! ¡Van a hacerlos trabajar hasta la muerte y a extraer su energía vital para que ese malvado engendro del mal siga con vida! -estalla Sir Héctor.

-Pero a cambio respetarán Villa Antor, a ti, a mí y a Kakyuu. -replica Lady Kaolinet. -eso para mí es mucho mejor. Además, según cuentan los mensajeros en los caminos, la gran masacre de los pueblos del Sur aún no termina. Sir Bors y Sir Sagramore están prestando resistencia, así que a Lady Le Fay le sobrarán esclavos de las tierras del Sur para alimentar al Caos. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pidan el pago de nuestro tributo. -con total frialdad la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? -ofendido Sir Héctor mira a su esposa y al darse cuenta de que quizá habla en vano, mueve negativamente la cabeza. -por favor déjame solo… -pide este. Lady Kaolinet no se hace repetir la orden y abandona la habitación de la torre. Una vez solo, Sir Héctor toma la copia del pergamino que denigrantemente había firmado hace algunas horas con los enviados de Lady le Fay y lo arruga lanzándolo al suelo. Poco tiempo después, cuando la noche cae sobre el castillo de Antor, una silueta de un pequeño gato negro atraviesa los tejados y salta hasta caer en la ventana de la torre del homenaje, justo en la ventana de la habitación de Sir Héctor. El felino mira en torno y descubre al caballero dormido sobre la mesa encima de sus papeles. Entonces se acerca sigilosamente y al llegar frente a este, una media luna aparece en su frente y se proyecta en la mente de Sir Héctor.

-"_Sir Héctor, marqués de Antor" -_llama una voz femenina salida de la gata que se reproduce en la mente del caballero. -_"…escucha mis palabras porque de momento esta es la única forma en que puedo comunicarme contigo. En tus dominios, con los refugiados de Camelot que llegaron, hay una niña pequeña, rubia y de buena presencia, que vive en casa de Alan, el hijo de la cocinera. Pídele que te traiga a la niña y vela por ella, porque en el futuro, esa niña traerá honor y gloria a la casa de Antor y a todo el reino de Albión. Hazlo, Sir Héctor, cuida de esa pequeña y vela por su educación…" -_la voz que salía de la gata negra cesa y esta escapa por la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente, el cuanto amanece, la pequeña cabaña de madera a las afueras de villa del feudo se llena de las risas de niños. Dentro, un hombre trabaja arduamente en su labor de carpintero en su pequeño taller, mientras una niña de cabello castaño, muy parecida al carpintero de poco más de ocho años juega con pequeñas piezas de madera con otra pequeñita de cuatro años, rubia y de dos coletas.

-Eso es Usagi… ¡muy bien! Has construido el castillo… ¡Eres la reina del castillo! -aplaude la niña castaña.

-¡Soy la reina del castillo! ¡Papá mira, mira! ¡Mira lo que hice con Molly! -llama aplaudiendo la pequeña rubia. El Carpintero sonríe y limpia el sudor de su frente.

-Ya veo, Usagi, es hermoso tu castillo. -responde el carpintero. En ese momento el sonido de unos pasos marciales y de voces de la gente, llaman la atención del carpintero. Unos soldados comandados por un hombre sin una mano llegan al lugar. La pequeña rubia corre con su hermanita y la abraza temerosa mientras el carpintero se acerca a los hombres de armas. -Señores… ¿En qué les puedo servir?

-¿Eres Alan, el hijo de la cocinera de Lord Antor? -pregunta el guerrero.

-Sí, lo soy. -responde el carpintero.

-Lord Antor ordena que vayas a palacio. Tienes una audiencia con él. Y debes llevar a tus hijas. -pide secamente el guerrero sin mano. -Ahora… -ordena severamente.

Media hora más tarde, el carpintero, con las dos niñas, es conducido a la sala principal del enorme palacio de Antor donde el imponente hombre rubio está sentado sobre un trono. Al lado suyo, la anciana cocinera, algo asustada, mira a su hijo y a sus nietas.

-Señor, he traído al hijo de la cocinera. -declara el guerrero sin mano.

-Gracias, Pellinor, puedes retirarte. -asegura el noble caballero. El hombre de armas obedece y se retira dejando solos al carpintero que toma de la mano a la niña castaña y carga en sus brazos a la rubia. Este se hinca en el suelo.

-Señor… -saluda.

-Ponte de pie. -ordena Sir Héctor -¿Hace cuanto llegaste a Villa Antor?

-Hace… casi cuatro años, señor. Luego de que Camelot fue destruida. Me casé con una mujer de Camelot y dejé mi casa y a mi madre para ir a vivir allí. -responde algo asombrado el carpintero. Los ojos cafés del caballero se clavan en la niñita rubia, que, curiosamente, no parece asustada como la mayor ni como el padre, sino que lo mira sonriente.

-¿Es tu hija? -pregunta al fin Sir Héctor.

-Molly si lo es… hija mía y de mi mujer. Usagi… a ella la encontramos cuando huíamos de Camelot, señor. No sabemos nada de sus verdaderos padres, pero mi hija y yo la queremos como si fuese nuestra. -asegura el carpintero.

-Muy bien, Alan, Marinka. -habla Sir Héctor mirando al hombre y a la anciana. -he decidido que quiero que la pequeña Usagi se eduque en palacio. -lanza al fin el caballero. Tanto el pobre hombre como la anciana se miran sin entender. -mi hija, Lady Kakyuu, comenzará en breve a recibir clases especiales para prepararse y ser mi sucesora pero como es mi única heredera, me gustaría motivarla a aprender y a superarse con una compañera, alguien que pudiera ser como una hermana para ella y reciba la misma educación y clases que mi hija. Voy a adoptarla legalmente, desde luego, la pequeña Usagi tendría que vivir aquí, en palacio, y tú, Alan, entrarás a servir al castillo como mi administrador. -decide Sir Héctor. El carpintero y la anciana cocinera siguen petrificados. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué responden a eso? -insiste Sir Héctor.

-Yo… señor no sé qué decir…

-Di que aceptas. Es lo mejor que alguien puede ofrecerle a tu familia. -asegura Sir Héctor.

-Tiene razón, Sir Héctor. Acepto… será un honor servirle. -se inclina el hombre.

-Alan… acerca a la niña. -pide el noble. El carpintero se acerca al trono y deja a la pequeña rubia en brazos del guerrero. Serena le da los brazos con facilidad y Sir Héctor le sonríe mirándose en sus ojos azules. -¿No me tienes miedo, pequeña?

-No. Tus ojos son de hombre bueno. -responde la pequeñita de cuatro años alzando su manita regordeta para acariciar el rostro del guerrero lisiado.

-Eres inteligente. De ahora en delante vas a vivir aquí, conmigo, y vamos a platicar muchas cosas tu y yo, y me debes obedecer en todo, porque seré como tu Padre… ¿Entiendes? -cuestiona el caballero.

-Sí, entiendo. Seré buena niña. -sonríe la rubia y lanzando los brazos al cuello del hombre le da un beso en la mejilla. Sir Héctor se conmueve ante ese gesto de cariño que nadie había tenido con él en años, ni su amargada mujer ni su distante hija. Mientras tanto, un gato negro que se pasea por dentro del palacio, mira la escena con sus penetrantes ojos de un extraño azul.

**Reino de Cornualles, Ducado de Tristán. Seis años después de la Caída de Camelot.**

En una colina verde de las muchas que cruzaban las fértiles y hermosas tierras del marquesado de Tristán, una comitiva avanza en silencio. Las mujeres llevan mantos negros cubriendo sus rostros y los hombres trajes del mismo color, mientras cargan en unas camillas varios cuerpos; el primero es el cadáver cubierto de vendajes y perfectamente embalsamado de un hombre vestido con armadura dorada y tras él otro cuerpo de algún guerrero distinguido. Delante de la comitiva, avanza una hermosa mujer joven de cabello castaño quien lleva de la mano a una niña de ocho años.

En la cima de la colina, se puede ver un hermoso mausoleo de mármol con ángeles labrados y el escudo de la familia de los duques, con un cisne de alas abiertas con una espada. La mujer joven de cabello castaño y la niña rubia entran primero en el mausoleo mientras los demás miembros de la comitiva bajan los cuerpos. La niña rubia tiene una vela en su mano y se la da a la joven que enciende con ella las antorchas. Delante de ellas se alza la tumba con una escultura de mármol blanco de una mujer bellísima de facciones, muy semejantes a las de la niña rubia con una corona en la cabeza y a sus pies se lee la inscripción:

"_Aquí reposa la duquesa Aurora de Cornualles, esposa del valiente Sir Lothian Tristán, quien ofrendó su vida en Camelot para defender a la reina Serenity y a su hija la princesa Serena"_

La niña rubia toca las letras de la lápida de su madre y no puede evitar llorar. La mano de la joven se posa en su hombro.

-Ahora estarán juntos, Minako. Mi hermano habría querido que fuera así. -habla la reciente viuda, Catherine de Cornualles.

-Fueron los soldados de negro, Cat… y lo hicieron porque papá no quiso firmar ese tratado. -habla la niña. Lady Catherine la mira con extrañeza. Ella sabía, como todo el reino, que su hermano, el valiente Lord Tristán, había reusado firmar el tratado como todos los Lords del Norte y que había ido a reunirse con Lord Gawain para organizar una batalla y enfrentar a los soldados del Caos juntos. Había sido una reunión secreta a la que solo acudirían ambos nobles con dos escoltas en una modesta casa de una aldea de la frontera entre sus reinos, pero alguien los delató y un contingente de monstruos y soldados del Caos habían caído sobre ellos y los habían asesinado. Lord Tristán había perecido junto con Armand, el marido de Catherine y el joven Jedite, hijo mayor de Lord Tristán al igual que Lord Gawain y sus escoltas.

-¿Cómo sabías del tratado, Minako? -pregunta Catherine a su sobrina.

-Porque escuché cuando los enviados del Caos se lo propusieron a Papá. Jed y yo nos ocultamos en la sala del trono y lo oímos. Papá decía que jamás, nunca, iba a pactar algo así con Lady le Fay porque iba contra sus principios como caballero. Decía que su lealtad estaba únicamente con el heredero de la sangre Pendragon. -repite la niña rubia de ojos azules. -y ahora… esos malditos lo asesinaron… también a tu esposo y de mi hermano no tenemos ni siquiera un cuerpo para ponerlo en la tumba de la familia…

-Tranquila, Minako. No estás sola, ahora nos tenemos una a la otra y juntas debemos velar por el bien del reino y tratar de protegernos. Somos las últimas de la familia Tristán. -pide Catherine. Mina se abraza de su tía. -sé que no te gustará esto, pero voy a aceptar el tratado que ofrecen las fuerzas del caos de Lady Galathine.

-¡Tía! -se exalta la niña rubia.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, Mina. Mientras seas menor de edad, seré nombrada regente de Cornualles, gobernaré y seré responsable de los destinos de toda esta gente. Tú sabes lo que los mensajeros cuentan por los caminos. En menos de tres años las fuerzas del Caos han arrasado con todos los reinos que se les oponen comenzando con Tierra de Fuego, después las tierras del desierto de Lord Bors, los bosques de Badevire y las selvas de Sagramore. Todo sometido, gente muerta, ciudades destruidas, ciudadanos tomados como esclavos. -narra la joven de cabello castaño. -ahora no podemos hacer frente al Caos, Minako, y tengo que comenzar a pensar como reina… -Mina presiona los puños ofendida pero no responde nada. Catherine limpia con un pañuelo las lágrimas de su sobrina. -¿Comprendes? -Mina asiente con la cabeza pero sigue presionando los puños. Ambas mujeres callan cuando el cortejo fúnebre entra en el mausoleo para la ceremonia final en que Lord Lothian de la casa de Tristán y su valiente cuñado, esposo de su hermana, Armand Halagan, son depositados en su morada eterna y los talentosos escultores del reino de Cornualles colocan las estatuas de mármol y las lápidas de los grabados. Una estatua más es colocada sin tumba, la estatua de un jovencito sonriente a cuyos pies descansa la inscripción:_ "Príncipe Jed Tristán, muerto en defensa de su Padre, y de quien no se encontró su cuerpo"_

Los cantos fúnebres típicos de aquella región del norte resuenan por el mausoleo y Mina a pesar del dolor de su corazón, canta, con esa voz privilegiada y bien timbrada que era la admiración de propios y extraños, canta aquella canción de despedida a su familia, mientras llora, y dentro de si, les promete a todos, que algún día las fuerzas del mal sabrían que no es tan fácil que una descendiente de la casa de Tristán olvide las traiciones… algún día…

**Ciudad de Uppsala, condado de Gawain, Tierras del Norte. Seis años después de la caída de Camelot.**

Una fuerte nevada caía aquella noche terrible sobre la bella ciudad de las nieves, el reino más al norte de toda la Tierra conocida. Una niña de corto cabello azul vagaba por los pasillos del palacio cargando en sus brazos algunos pergaminos amarillentos. A pesar de que la hora no era muy propia para que alguien de su edad estuviese despierta, la niña caminaba con seguridad hasta llegar a la sala del trono, entrando en ella con paso sigiloso. Una mujer muy semejante a ella, pero con el cabello plateado, estaba sentada en el trono y lloraba en silencio, abrazada a una poderosa lanza plateada. La niña al ver aquello, se acercó con cuidado, dejando los pergaminos sobre los escalones, y posó su mano en la cabeza de la mujer.

-Madre… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Lloras por papá y por Mal? -pregunta la niña. La mujer de cabello plata levanta la cabeza, limpia sus ojos azules arrasados de llanto, y trata malamente de sonreír. La reciente muerte a traición de su esposo y su hijo mayor al ir a una reunión secreta con Lord Tristán, para acordar un tratado en defensa de sus reinos, la había dejado realmente mal.

-Así es, Ami… lloro porque me siento realmente impotente y triste de la situación de nuestro pueblo y de nuestra familia. -responde Lady Gawain.

-Mamita… encontré en la biblioteca los pergaminos que me pediste. Sobre el origen del Caos y la leyenda de la Diosa. Las he leído todas. -habla la niña tratando de distraer a su madre, pero Lady Skadi Gawain la sujeta de la mano.

-Ami… ¿Sabes por qué quise que leyeras y buscaras todo eso? -pregunta la sabia mujer de cabello plata.

-Sí, para que comprenda lo que le está pasando a la Tierra desde la muerte del rey Uther y la reina Serenity. Para que entienda el peligro de las fuerzas del mal y sus alcances, para que sea consciente de que, como ha pasado en el Sur, si nosotros nos oponemos a ellos, como quería papá, vamos a morir. -habla la niña con una madurez que le gusta a su madre. Lady Gawain, aún en medio de su reciente pena, sonríe a su hija.

-Me alegra que ahora lo entiendas, Ami. Justo por eso que has dicho es que he decidido firmar el acuerdo que exigen las fuerzas de Lady Galathine. A veces, hija, las mejores decisiones de un gobernante son las que benefician más a sus súbditos. ¿Comprendes? No siempre la valentía y el honor se deben confundir con lo correcto. -habla la mujer acomodando el cabello de su hija tras su oreja. Ami la mira y asiente.

-Yo comprendo, madre. Papá y mi hermano Mal querían seguir las enseñanzas del viejo código de caballería, el cual he leído también, y memorizado, luchar contra la injusticia, defender al débil, pero ahora no es posible… ¿Verdad?... ahora lo importante es seguir con vida. -prioriza con sabiduría la niña.

-Bien dicho, Ami. Me gusta que pienses así porque en el futuro, el reino necesitará un gobernante sabio y ecuánime que sepa conducir sus destinos. Sin tu padre y sin tu hermano mayor, tú eres la nueva heredera de Gawain. Voy a estar a tu lado para guiarte y ayudarte a convertirte en el líder que necesitamos. -alarga la mujer de cabello plata la lanza a la niña que la toma. -pero recuerda que la principal herramienta para gobernar es la cabeza, y después las armas.

-No lo olvidaré, madre. -termina la niña de cabello azul con firmeza en su mirada, en que a pesar de su juventud, se revelaba un alma sabia y fuerte-seré lo que mi pueblo espera de mí, te lo juro…

**Desiertos del Sur, Desfiladero del Diablo. Siete años después de la Caída de Camelot.**

Aquella noche el viento soplaba con fuerza silbando terroríficamente al rosar las rocas escarpadas de aquellos desfiladeros del desierto, llenos de recovecos y cuevas, con caminos realmente escabrosos y desconocidos que se extendían por kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Algunas sombras embozadas en mantos y con los rostros cubiertos avanzaban escalando los picos con valentía a pesar del frío, la arena que los rosaba y el evidente cansancio hasta que se internaron en las cuevas del desfiladero.

El rugido de terribles monstruos rompió el silencio de aquella noche. Un alto e imponente hombre, con un tajo profundo que atravesaba su cara y le desfiguraba el ojo izquierdo, se irguió en toda su estatura e hizo un gesto con su mano para que los que le seguían se detuvieran.

-Los monstruos tienen nuestro rastro-dijo el imponente guerrero del desierto.

-No se preocupe, Lord Bors, aún podemos…-habló impetuoso un hombre de los cuatro que componían la comitiva.

-No. Se terminó todo, Hasam. Al fin nos han descubierto y Lady Beryl no debe estar muy feliz después de la última escaramuza que enfrentamos-Lord Bors miró a las otras dos figuras más pequeñas embozadas en mantos de quien solo se veían los ojos-hemos sido valientes y hemos hecho honor a nuestra consigna de no rendirnos. Soportamos muchos años luchando en su contra en el desierto pero ahora se terminó. Lady Beryl me quiere a mí, para mostrar mi cuerpo a su ama y dar por terminada la rebelión. Hasam, tu sabes qué hacer…-dice el guerrero rubio mirando a cuñado y amigo, que asiente de una cabezada.

-¡Pero Padre! ¡Eso no ocurrirá! ¡Los leones del desierto no se rinden nunca!-salta impetuosa la adolescente rubia y el manto que cubría su cara se baja un poco mostrando el rostro feroz de la muchacha. Lord Bors sonríe y pone su mano en el hombro de la jovencita rubia.

-Es por eso precisamente, Haruka, que debes seguir a tu tío Hasam y a Zoe, ambos son además de nuestros familiares, fieles servidores y saben qué hacer-decide Lord Bors-yo me quedaré a enfrentar a los monstruos del Mal.

-¡Nunca te dejaría padre! ¡Jamás! ¡Si vas a enfrentarlos lo haré contigo!-salta impetuosa la chica. El rey niega con la cabeza.

-Tú tienes otro deber más grande e importante. El deber de vivir para recuperar nuestro reino. Haruka, yo creo en ti, como tu madre creía en ti. Vive hoy, pelea mañana-pide Dorcas Bors y alarga a la niña rubia su poderosa espada curva, luego palmea su mejilla-váyanse ya…¡YA!-apremia el guerrero al escuchar más cercanos los rugidos de los animales monstruosos que resuenan en el eco de las cavernas. El servidor de Lord Bors y una joven rubia más alta que la adolescente jalan a Haruka hasta perderse por las galerías a todo correr. La adolescente rubia presiona en su mano la espada de su padre y corre en medio de su tío Hasam y su prima Zoe, pero se detiene al escuchar los inconfundibles rugidos de los monstruos del Caos mezclados con el sonido de la batalla que su padre estaba dando.

-No mires tras, Haruka, tío Bors confía en ti-pide la chica rubia de largo cabello rizado tras Haruka que mira a su prima y asiente siguiendo la carrera por entre las cuevas alumbrados por una antorcha que el tío Hasam lleva en la mano, sin embargo, un ruido de pasos y un rugido cada vez más cercano parece seguirlos.

-Zoe…¿Qué pasa?-pregunta el hombre de turbante a su hija, quien como experimentada guerrera del desierto pone su oído en el suelo.

-Son dos, parece que siguieron el rastro. No será fácil perderlos-asegura la rubia.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunta angustiado el hombre mayor.

-Tú y Haruka deben irse, Padre. Sabes lo que costó a tío Bors lograr ese tratado con la isla del marquesado de Percival. Los esperarán cerca del mar con barcos para ponerlos a salvo. Este es el salvoconducto-alarga la joven de cabello rubio una carta con el sello del anillo de león sobre esta a Haruka.

-No…Prima…¿Tu que harás?-pregunta angustiada Haruka.

-Seguir peleando, tonta, para darles tiempo-le guiña un ojo Zoe a la otra rubia.

-¡Eso jamás! ¡No dejaré que mueras por mí!...prometimos siempre cuidarnos las espaldas-algo llorosa la de cabello corto sujeta la ropa de la más alta.

-No seas llorona, Haruka, me decepcionas. Voy a hacer tiempo mientras tú y papá huyen, pero nadie dijo que voy a morir. Soy mejor guerrera que tú, no lo olvides-asegura Zoe y se retira una banda de tela que aprisionaba sus cabellos poniéndola en la muñeca de Haruka-iré por ella alguna vez, te lo juro…ahora váyanse…¡YA!-apremia la joven rubia quien toma fuertemente la mano de su padreen despedida. Hasam jala a la adolescente rubia y se pierden por los laberintos de las cuevas dejando atrás a la valiente guerrera. Haruka presiona su mano casi hasta sangrar contra la empuñadura de su espada cuando oye los gritos de batalla de su prima y sigue el camino. Luego de dos horas de pasar oscuras galerías, el hombre del turbante y la chica rubia salen al fin a la superficie. Delante de ellos se alza el mar y el hombre toma de la mano a la chica señalando unos barcos con el emblema de un tiburón que esperan en la costa.

-¡Haruka!…ven…estamos salvados…son los barcos de Lady Percival-llama Hasam. La rubia, ausente totalmente a todo aquello, sigue hermano de su madre hasta donde los guardias de armaduras aguamarina los aguardan.

**Ciudad de Carbonek, condado de Percival. **

La niña rubia miraba por la ventana del palacio la gran isla en medio del océano; para ella, que venía de las lejanas tierras del Sur llenas de desiertos era como magia ver las calzadas con calles a modo de canales en que varias barcas iban y venían. Todo en Carbonek era belleza y perfección, todo artístico y hermoso, casi como si estuviera en un sueño…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta la ciudad?-habló una vocecita bien timbrada a espaldas de la niña vestida con traje del desierto y turbante. La rubia giró y vio a la niña que le hablaba, una jovencita casi de su edad pero de menor estatura, usando una toga blanca con los cabellos ondulados color aguamarina y los ojos del mismo tono, era la creatura más hermosa que ella había visto en su vida.

-¿Eres real? ¿O eres un hada?-preguntó Haruka recordando los cuentos de su madre sobre las hadas. Una risa de la bella niña es la respuesta.

-Me llamo Michiru…¿Y tu?-pregunta ansiosa.

-Haruka…-responde ella. La niña de cabello aguamarina le sonríe y se acerca mirando la espada que Haruka tenía abrazada, casi de su mismo tamaño.

-Es interesante…parece una espada de las tierras del desierto. Tu ropa también es como esa. Alguna vez unos guerreros vestidos como tú vinieron a hablar con Madre. Los vi por la ventana mientras tomaba mis lecciones de música-habla la niña. Haruka no sabe que responder, se ha quedado embobada mirando a la otra niñita-pero esos guerreros no se precian a ti. Tu eres muy linda…tienes unos ojos hermosos…¡Y sabes ponerte roja!-ríe la pequeña Michiru. Haruka apenada gira la vista hacia otro lado y da unos pasos atrás asustada de la amabilidad de la desconocida a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

Por el pasillo, una mujer muy parecida a Michiru, habla con el hombre del desierto.

-…Y eso es todo, Lady Percival. Mi señor Bors y mi hija Zoe murieron por salvar a la pequeña Haruka. El esposo de mi hermana confiaba en que el pacto que hizo con su marido en el pasado, sea efectivo, y que Ustedes que mantienen una relación diplomática con las fuerzas del Caos y no están en guerra, protejan a Haruka-habla Hasam.

-El pacto sigue vigente y yo acepto cuidar de la niña. Mi esposo firmó el tratado con Lord Bors, y lo respetaré, Sir Hasam. Todos los que alguna vez fuimos fieles al rey Uther Pendragon debemos ayudarnos en estos tiempos difíciles-asegura la sabia mujer de cabello aguamarina.

-Gracias de nuevo, mi señora. Quiero que sepa que me retiraré un tiempo. Quiero volver al Sur y buscar entre el desierto a quienes quedan ocultos, reunirlos y prepararnos para el día en que Haruka esté lista para retomar el liderazgo de los leones del desierto.

-Puedes irte tranquilo, Hasam, porque Haruka será en el palacio Percival como una hija más para mi, querida y amada-repite la reina.

-Me preocupa un poco la pequeña Haruka…ha vivido cosas terribles en la guerra y es algo difícil de carácter, me temo que no se adapte del todo o le traiga problemas-asegura Hasam, pero cuando ambos adultos dan la vuelta en el pasillo pueden ver asombrados como las dos niñas ríen juntas

-¿Lo ves, Hasam? Creo que Haruka ya está comenzando a querer un poco algo de esta tierra-concluye Lady Percival sonriendo.

**Selvas de Gorias, Condado de Sagramore. Siete años después de la caída de Camelot. **

En medio de la tupida selva, los hombres trabajaban con vigor cortando árboles, talando vigas y las mujeres transportando piedras; estaban reconstruyendo sobre los escombros de lo que antes había sido el imponente y sólido castillo de Sagramore. El trabajo de los hombres y mujeres es cortado por el sonido de los cuernos que se expande por toda la selva; todos saben lo que significa el sonido de los cuernos de los centinelas que vigilaban, significa la cercanía de los enviados del Caos, y al momento un terrible desorden hace presa de quienes trabajaban.

-¡Alto!-llama la orden un hombre atractivo y musculoso con su larga melena castaña ondulada cayendo sobre sus hombros que sostenía un hacha con la que cortaba madera-¡Vayan a refugiarse a los árboles y nadie salga de allí hasta que yo hable con ellos! ¡Rápido!-pide el joven, todos los habitantes del ahora derruido reino se apresuran a obedecer a Lord Nefly Sagramore, sobrino de su difunto rey. Algunos jóvenes valientes y fuertes, altos y castaños, de la misma complexión y apostura del joven dirigente como era tradicional en la gente de las selvas de Sagramore, se acercan a él.

-Lord Nefly…somos ocho guerreros, estamos a su disposición-habla uno.

-No será necesario pelear, Filus, Lady Galathine viene por su tributo…-entre dientes murmura Nefly. La gente que trabajaba en torno al palacio corre ya y sube con agilidad que solo los habitantes de las selvas tienen, por entre las lianas para refugiarse en lo alto de los imponentes árboles. Una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, de no más de once años, corre hacia el joven líder.

-¡Nefly! ¡Nefly!-se abraza ella al chico llorosa.

-Mako…tienes que subir y protegerte-pide el joven guerrero hincándose a la altura de la niña que niega con la cabeza.

-¡NO!...No quiero que vayas tú al tributo…quienes se van ya jamás regresan…¿Quién va a seguir levantando el castillo y quién va a cuidar a la gente?-pregunta ella.

-Lo harás tú, Mako. Eres la heredera del conde Sagramore, tienes sangre noble, y eres muy valiente. Esta es una lucha que debes seguir sola-asegura el apuesto guerrero.

-Pero Nefly…tú…prometiste que algún día cuando fuera mayor…te casarías conmigo-sonrojada la pequeña castaña. Neflye sonríe ante aquella petición de su primita algo asombrado de que ese cariño de la niña por él tuviera semejante matiz, y acaricia su mejilla.

-Mantengo mi promesa entonces, Mako. Si tú prometes ser fuerte y conducir a la gente que queda en la selva, cuidar de ellos y ser una digna Sagramore, yo prometo volver de la base del Caos y darte ese beso que te prometí. Te doy mi palabra de que nos casaremos-asegura el joven guerrero y extiende su mano a la niña que la toma-ahora ve a los árboles y por nada del mundo bajes de ellos-apremia Nefly, Makoto impulsiva, se para sobre las puntas de sus pies y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de correr y trepar con agilidad por las lianas de los árboles hasta las copas. Nefly entonces se pone a la cabeza de los ocho fuertes guerreros que lo aguardan para recibir, montada en un horrible monstruo con apariencia de lagarto negro, a Lady Galathine con su ejército.

-Buenos días, esclavos de las selvas, estoy aquí para exigir el tributo humano a que los obliga su tratado con Lady Le Fay-habla la mujer de armadura negra y ojos color sangre-quince humanos vienen a las minas del polo conmigo ahora.

-Lady Galathine, aquí tiene a nueve de los mejores guerreros que quedan vivos de las Tierras de Sagramore. Somos fuertes y daremos más rendimiento de energía para el Caos del que puedan darle niños mujeres o ancianos- habla valiente Nefly.

-Eso lo juzgaremos nosotros, joven insolente. ¡Préndanlos y atenlos con cadenas! ¡Volvemos a la Base!-ordena Lady Galathine y sus hombres se apresuran a cumplir su orden corriendo a colocar las cadenas a los jóvenes que valientemente se sacrificaban por su gente. Oculta en la copa de un árbol, la pequeña Makoto ve como le colocan un grueso grillete en el cuello a su primo y siente que su corazón se parte en mil pedazos por tercera vez…igual que cuando perdió a su madre en Camelot y cuando perdió a su padre en invasión. Ahora, sin Nefly, que era su única familia, de verdad estaba sola…

**Ciudad de Valaquia, ducado de Badevire. Siete años después de la Caída de Camelot. **

En los bosques fríos y llenos de niebla de aquella apartada región del reino, se alza arriba de una escarpada cumbre el castillo de Badevire, tan oscuro, frío e inaccesible que muy pocos se atrevían a escalarlo o a llegar a su cumbre. Un destacamento de guardias de negro sin embargo, había hecho la travesía, y esperaban en la entrada. Un joven de cerca de 15 años, de cabello plateado, vistiendo una armadura negra, era conducido por una anciana hasta una sala del gran castillo abandonado y lleno de polvo en que destacaba la luz de una chimenea.

-Señorita Setsuna…Lord Diamante Le Fay-presenta la anciana. Una joven casi de la misma edad del chico peliplata se levanta de la mesa en donde tenía varios papeles y hacía algunas anotaciones. Una lechuza blanca que descansaba en la silla de madera a su lado ulula un poco al ver al visitante. La adolescente de vestido púrpura, largo cabello negro y ojos rojizos camina hacia el visitante y se inclina.

-Lord Le Fay. Supimos de su llegada cuando ya subía la cuesta de la cordillera, disculpe si no hay un mejor recibimiento pero las condiciones en Valaquia no permiten lujos-habla la chica. Diamante la mira despectivo.

-Quiero hablar con la autoridad correspondiente de este feudo…¡Ahora!-exige el muchachito.

-Está ante ella, Lord Le Fay-insiste la chica de ojos rojos.

-Es una broma…debe serlo…¿Dónde está Lord Lucius Badevire o su esposa, Lady Limietta Badevire?-exige Diamante mirando el pergamino firmado que llevaba en su mano.

-Lamento informar a su excelencia, que mi madre, Lady Limietta Badevire, murió hace tres años de una enfermedad respiratoria y que mi padre, Lord Lucius Badevire, tuvo el honor de morir defendiendo Camelot y al rey Uther Pendragon el día de la gran invasión, desde entonces yo he quedado bajo la tutela de mis dos sirvientes de confianza y ahora que tengo 15 años, me hago cargo sola de los asuntos del feudo-habla con serenidad la jovencita. Diamante la mira de nuevo con desprecio.

-Entonces, Lady Badevire, debo tratar este asunto con Usted. Mi tía, Lady Neherena Le Fay, ha recibido extraños informes de que en el feudo de Badevire y las montañas de Valaquia se forjan, preparan y almacenan armas y eso según el tratado que firmó, es intolerable. Vengo a comprobar si eso es verdad y en caso de serlo, a aplicar el castigo correspondiente-aseguró el jovencito de cabello plata.

-Lord Le Fay, realmente me sorprende que semejantes informes hayan llegado a su excelsa tía, puesto que como ha podido ver, Badevire es un feudo pequeño y de difícil acceso. Solo lo forman este palacio que tiene realmente pocos sirvientes y la villa con no más de veinte familias, ¿En verdad cree que seamos el peligro que sus informantes le auguran?-pregunta la jovencita de ojos burdeos. Diamante la mira furioso; a él mismo le había tomado casi un mes el viaje hasta ese lugar que parecía el fin del mundo y solo había accedido para demostrar a su tía que estaba listo para misiones importantes pero a todas luces los informes de los espías eran falsos…¿Cómo podía alguien tramar una rebelión en este miserable feudo en decadencia?

-Si…supongo que los informes eran incorrectos. Quería verlo por mí mismo. Saldré de regreso en este momento-impetuoso el adolescente de cabello plata.

-Lord Le Fay, se nota que no conoce los caminos de Valaquia. Amenaza lluvia y estos se pondrán lodosos y difíciles, así que sugiero que pase aquí la noche con sus hombres, coman algo, descansen y por la mañana que la lluvia pase puedan retomar su viaje. Para mi será un honor ser su anfitriona y al mismo tiempo acabará de comprobar que nada ocultamos en Valaquia que vaya en contra del tratado que firmamos-asegura la chica. Diamante refunfuña un poco, valorando opciones.

-Está bien, Lady Badevire. Acepto su oferta-cede al fin.

-Bien, entonces, Alara, conduce a Lord Le Fay a una habitación en la que pueda asearse y preparase para la cena, luego ve y has lo propio con sus soldados-ordena la chica.

-Como ordene, Lady Badevire-termina la viejecita y sale con Diamante de la estancia. Una vez sola, Setsuna regresa al escritorio, toma tinta y escribe unas palabras en un pergamino, luego lo ata con cuidado a la pata de la lechuza blanca y tomando al ave en su brazo derecho, abre la ventana de la torre del palacio.

-Ve y lleva esto a Lord Artemis, Sophia, y regresa rápido-pide Setsuna a la lechuza que como si la entendiera, emprende el vuelo por el cielo nublado de Valaquia en que los relámpagos refulgen.

**Ciudad de Hallsthat, condado de Galahad. Ocho años después de la Caída de Camelot.**

Por las verdes praderas llenas de flores de aquella parte del reino, se alza el aun hermoso condado de Galahad. Pareciera como si la destrucción y el horror que vivía toda la Tierra no hubieran llegado a las tierras de ensueño, cubiertas de lagos azules, pastizales, aldeas pacíficas y campos con ganado del condado de Galahad. En medio de una de las pintorescas aldeas, se levanta la mole del castillo de los condes de Galahad, con la bandera del ciervo sagrado y dentro de la casa de los nobles, jugando frente a una chimenea, se encuentra tirada en una manta una niña de alrededor de doce años, de larga cabellera negra y ojos amatista, que juega con una bebita de dos años muy parecida a ella, con los mismos ojos amatista.

-Mira Hotaru…mira…esta muñeca es guerrera…¡Va a atacar a tu muñeca!-habla la niña de doce años y la pequeña de dos llora.

-¡Mamita! ¡Mamita! ¡Tía Dei quiede matad a mi muñeca!-habla con mala pronunciación la bebita.

-¡Rei Lancelot! ¡Nos visitas una vez en años y haces rabiar a tu sobrina!-asegura la mujer adulta muy semejante a las otras dos. Parecía estar viendo el presente, pasado y futuro de la misma persona. La bebé, la adolescente y la mujer con cabello negro y ojos amatista tenían algo de familiar en sus facciones. Mientras ellas hablaban y se divertían, el mago de cabello blanco caminaba por la estancia al lado del joven guerrero de cabello negro que se apoyaba en un bastón.

-He de alabar positivamente su tacto para los tratados, Lord Galahad. Ese documento que firmó con Lady Beyl para proveer de comida y víveres al reino del Caos a cambio de paz y de no entregar a nadie para el tributo de energía, fue muy acertado-comenta Artemis.

-Intento hacer lo que puedo por proteger a mi familia y a mi gente, Lord Artemis. Quizá para muchos no haya sido un trato honorable pero salva a mi gente, además el feudo es próspero y a pesar del tributo de comida con el reino Oscuro, nos mantenemos bien-responde el muchacho.

-Es importante que en estos tiempos pesados nadie baje la guardia ni pierda la esperanza-comenta el mago.

-Es difícil mantener la esperanza cuando todo lo que el Rey Uther construyó se ha venido al suelo…sé que todos hablan sobre la leyenda de la espada en la roca, sobre la posibilidad de que la princesa Pendragon haya sobrevivido pero el tiempo pasa y nadie viene a rescatarnos de la tiranía del mal. Bridget estaba muy triste cuando supo de la destrucción de Tierra de Fuego y la muerte de su familia. Cuando nos enteramos que la pequeña Rei estaba viva, fue una gran alegría.

-Lamento no haberme puesto en contacto antes, Lord Galahad, aun sabiendo que su esposa es hermana de Rei, pero era riesgoso. Solo hasta este momento pudimos hacer el viaje sin problemas. Los esbirros del Caos son peligrosos y están vigilando todos los caminos-asegura Artemis.

-Gracias por haber cuidado de Rei todos estos años. Hablé con mi esposa y pensamos que ahora que tenemos a Hotaru, sería bueno que Rei viva con nosotros. Somos la única familia que le queda-propone amablemente el joven Dagda Galahad. Una sombra pasa por los ojos azules del mago pero asiente.

-Hablaré con ella, Lord Galahad, y le expondré la situación-asegura el mago. Dagda se aleja llamado por su esposa quien carga a la pequeña Hotaru, y entonces el mago de cabello blanco se acerca a Rei que juega en la manta frente a la chimenea-¿Te alegró volver a ver a tu hermana?-pregunta Artemis.

-Me alegró mucho, Padre. Tengo que reconocer que ya no la recordaba-asegura Rei usando el nombre que hacía tiempo le decía siempre a Artemis-pero ahora que la vi de nuevo, se parece mucho a mamá…me dio algo de tristeza… pero me alegré de saber que tiene una hija. ¡Hotaru es linda!-asegura la niña.

-Rei…¿Te gustaría quedarte con la familia de tu hermana? Vivir aquí, con ellos en Hallsthat-pregunta el hechicero. Los ojos morados de la niña se clavan en las pupilas azules del mago.

-Padre…¿Ya no quieres que esté contigo? ¿He hecho algo malo para que ya no me quieras como tu hija?-pregunta la niña. Artemis sonríe.

-Claro que no. Yo te sigo queriendo, pequeña, y no has hecho nada malo, pero Lord Galahad y tu hermana quieren que vivas aquí, con ellos. Son tu familia.

-Lo son y yo los quiero mucho, pero tú eres mi Padre, tú me salvaste, tú me enseñas a pelear, a controlar mis poderes, tú me estas enseñando a ser la guerrera que quiero ser, y te quiero mucho…¡No quiero irme de tu lado!-impetuosa como siempre Rei.

-Tampoco quiero que te vayas. Hablaremos con tu hermana y con Lord Galahad, los visitarás cuando desees pero regresarás conmigo al santuario si eso deseas-accede al fin el mago de cabello blanco abrazando a la niña porque aunque no le fuera fácil confesarlo, también él quería que se quedara a su lado.

**Montaña Prohibida, Polo Sur de la Tierra.**

En las entrañas de la Tierra, bajo los grandes alud de nieve, en cavernas oscuras, trabajan cavando y construyendo galerías y salones subterráneos los pobres humanos que eran dados como tributo; además de los duros trabajos y malos tratos que pasaban, periódicamente eran seleccionados algunos para pasar a los horribles pasajes del cráter del volcán en donde les era drenada la energía vital para alimentar al horrible engendro del Caos. Muchos morían con frecuencia, tanto por las horribles condiciones de esclavitud como por la desmedida extracción de energía y entonces eran suplidos por otros y otros traídos de todas partes de la tierra conocida como pago infame que se cobraba a los nobles sojuzgados.

La mujer de cabello rubio con destellos rojos y ojos color sangre avanza revisando las galerías oscuras en que los soldados meten a latigazos a los esclavos. Un hombre delgado y joven pero sumamente desmejorado, cae al suelo abatido por el látigo del capataz. Lady Galathine se acerca y el capataz se inclina respetuoso al verla. Con su pie gira al prisionero para mirarlo. Luego frunce el ceño y golpea con ira al capataz en el rostro.

-¡Inepto! ¡Imbécil! ¡Se supone que no deben morir tan rápido!...aún hay energía vital que pudimos haberle extraído-el asustado hombre mira a su superior que lo levanta sujeto del cuello.

-Lady Galathine…los humanos comunes no rinden mucho…no es mi culpa…

-Él tiene razón-se escucha una voz a sus espaldas. La joven de ojos rojizos deja caer al capataz y mira acercarse a la otra mujer de armadura negra y larga cabellera roja. El hombre se levanta tosiendo y sale corriendo de allí.

-Beryl. Al fin sales de tu escondite-se burla Galathine-¿Qué demonios quieres en una zona que no es de tu jurisdicción?

-Necesito algo importante. Y como tú eres la única ama y señora de las legiones y las minas últimamente…

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-molesta la de ojos rojos.

-Lo que dijo tu capataz es verdad. Los humanos comunes no resisten mucho tiempo nuestras técnicas de extracción de energía vital. Pero he revisado los registros de las mazmorras más oscuras, donde están los prisioneros que han dado problemas en escarmiento, y me sorprendió la resistencia de cuatro de ellos-Beryl alarga a Galathine un pergamino que esta lee.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Hice mis investigaciones. Todos ellos son de sangre noble. El hijo y heredero de Lord Gawain, el hijo de Lord Tristán, el sobrino de Lord Sagramore y la sobrina de Lord Bors. Quiero que los saques de las mazmorras y sean conducidos a mi laboratorio.

-¿Los vas a torturar como a tantos otros tratando de hacer realidad tu sueño idiota de soldados invencibles con tejido vivo del Caos?-ironiza Galaxia.

-Será menos tortura que la que les haces tú, alimentándote de la sangre de su cuello-lanza Beryl logrando una mirada fulgorosa de ira de las pupilas rojas de la otra mujer-¿pensaste que el secreto sobre quién eres permanecería oculto siempre, Galatine?.

-Si te atreves a….-furiosa amenaza la de ojos rojos.

-Tranquilia. Voy a tener éxito esta vez. Tú y tu capataz me dieron la idea. Él dijo que los humanos comunes no rinden tanto y tú dijiste que la sangre de los nobles tiene un…"sabor" distinto. Es lógico. La leyenda dice que la diosa los dotó de poderes especiales y esa herencia está en su sangre. Los nobles tienen mayor poder interior que los humanos comunes y seguramente resistirán mis experimentos.

-Así que quieres a estos cuatro prisioneros-se burla Galaxia.

-¿Tienes inconveniente?

-Ninguno. Llévatelos. Tus experimentos me dan risa. Jamás lograrás lo que deseas-cede Galathine y lanza una llave que pendía de su pecho a Beryl quien la toma en el aire con su mano.

-Lo lograré, Galathine. Le demostraré a Lady Le Fay que soy útil a mi manera. Crearé a los soldados siervos del caos más poderosos que hayan podido manejar los ejércitos del mal y cuando tenga éxito…tu misma rogarás por ser parte de mis experimentos-amenaza Beryl.

-Haz lo que gustes. No me incumbe. Yo soy poderosa por mí misma-termina Galathine y desaparece. Beyrl crispa su mano furiosa pero no dice más. Tiene ya planes para esos cuatro nobles encerrados en las mazmorras, y de tener éxito, la mano derecha de Lady Le Fay sería ella y no esa pedante campesina maniática favorecida por la fortuna…

**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí presente como cada dos semanas, y al fin el esperado capítulo en que aparecen las chicas. He intentado unir a cada una de las senshis con uno de los caballeros artúricos (no todos porque son muchos) de los que se tienen más datos y se sabe algo de sus hazañas y personalidad la cual poco a poco se irá descubriendo. **

**Aunque es una historia sobre Serena-Arturo, tendrá 3 largas partes, esta solo es la primera y en esta ella esta oculta y aun no se consolida como reina, por algo se llama LA PROFECIA. Luego vendrán otras con mayor fuerza del personaje que se ira consolidando.**

**Si alguien lee a Tennyson, a Malory o a Chrétien de Troyes o a la misma Marion Zimmer Bradley que tratan el tema artúrico verá que así manejan el tema del rey Arturo y que en todos el protagonismo de Lancelot esta compartido como el mejor caballero, el mejor amigo y claro, el causante de la caída del reino con sus errores, cosa que no omitiré aunque elegí a Rei para el papel, porque además de que le queda a mí me gusta el personaje , lo conozco y espero manejarlo bien porque es clave en muchas cosas de la trama, para transmitir la misma pasión y emociones que encierra esta leyenda que me encanta, construyendo a lo largo de las 3 temporadas de este proyecto a una excelente reina, pero no de golpe. Estos son sus años de anonimato en que la única esperanza era la Profecía sobre su regreso. No me saco nada de la manga, alguien que haya leído un poco de leyendas artúricas verá que Lancelot queda huérfano con la guerra y lo adopta, cuida y forma la Dama del Lago. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y sus opiniones que siempre me animan a mejorar!**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI.**


	6. Chapter 5: EL CANTO DEL TROVADOR

**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**

**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**

**Capítulo 5: El canto del Trovador**

**Marquesado de Antor, Tierras del Norte. Catorce años después de la caída de Camelot. **

El hombre lisiado de cabello rubio, está sentado frente a la mesa de madera de la torre del homenaje mirando con una gran sonrisa los informes contables de las ganancias de la última cosecha cuando alguien llama a su puerta.

-Adelante. -concede el caballero.

-¡Buenos días, Sir Héctor! -saluda la chica con una alegría desbordante y abraza del cuello al hombre lisiado depositando un beso en la mejilla. -Siento mucho llegar tarde pero tengo una buena razón que espero que me crea… -dice la chica rubia de coletas y camina alrededor de la mesa poniendo las flores en un florero pero al hacerlo desordena los papeles.

-Usagi…

-¡Lo siento, Padre!... a veces soy algo torpe. Quería traerte muchas flores porque afuera ya es primavera y los campos están llenos de flores y aromas frescos. -narra emocionada la chica.

-Me doy cuenta, toda tú eres como la primavera. -responde feliz Sir Héctor. Usagi con confianza jala una silla de madera para sentarse al lado del caballero.

-Pues Molly y yo cabalgamos por toda la zona Este de la Villa. Estuvimos supervisando el almacenaje de los granos y debo decirte, Padre, que todo va bastante bien. Si se sigue reuniendo esa misma cantidad de comida vamos a tener de sobra para cubrir los tratados comerciales de mi hermana aún con la reducción del tributo. -opina la jovencita rubia.

-Ya veo. Tu idea de aprovechar las zonas altas para cultivar fue acertada, como siempre. -sonríe orgulloso Sir Héctor.

-La gente está ahora mucho mas feliz, Padre. Villa Antor ha regresado a ser una villa productiva y la gente quiere vivir aquí, ahora no huyen a otros lugares, creen de nuevo en que pueden construir un futuro aquí. ¿No te da gusto?

-A mi me da gusto que estés feliz.

-Ayudar a los demás me hace feliz. -confiesa la jovencita.

-Lo sé. A mi me ayudas mucho ocupándote de lo que yo debía hacer pero que por mi maldita enfermedad no puedo ocuparme. -molesto el altivo guerrero. -y que tu hermana no quiere hacer tampoco a pesar de ser mi heredera…

-Kakyuu tiene su idea de lo que es y hace una heredera. A ella le gusta más la diplomacia y a su manera también ve por el bien de la Villa. -comenta la chica rubia.

-Diplomacia… -irónico Sir Héctor pensando en su heredera que viajaba ahora por los reinos vecinos negociando tratados. -No defiendas a tu hermana…

-No lo hago, Padre, digo lo que creo. -sincera la rubia.

-Entonces también yo diré lo que creo. Mañana por la tarde, quiero que comiences tus lecciones de combate con Pellinor.

-¿Pelear? ¡Pero Padre! A mi no me gusta pelear, es horrible lastimar y matar a los demás. ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de cazar un simple tordo! Me dan lástima los pájaros, no me gusta verlos sufrir… y además no lo necesito. -hace Usagi una mueca de enfado.

-Escucha… Todo noble debe saber manejo de armas y combate básico.

-Pero yo no soy noble. -comenta Usagi. Sir Héctor la mira y le sonríe acariciando su mejilla.

-Tú y yo hablamos ya de que la nobleza está aquí, en tu corazón… y aquí en tu mente. -asegura el caballero lisiado. -eres mi hija. Recuerda que un buen líder debe ser fuerte para guiar a sus subalternos.

-La pregunta es… ¿Por qué quieres que sea líder?... Papá. -dice ella en voz más baja y en una sonrisa. -Sabes que madera de líder jamás tendré. Es mejor que entrenes a mi hermana que algún día te sucederá… ella es tu hija de sangre, yo solo soy tu hija adoptiva.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con sangre, Usagi, tiene que ver con ser prevenidos. Sabes que con las horribles condiciones que el Reino Oscuro nos ha impuesto debemos estar preparados para todo y yo no podría jamás defender Villa Antor. -presiona su mano el ex guerrero con furia. -Tu hermana tiene... otros intereses... y en caso de necesidad ¿Quien dirigiría a nuestros hombres de armas? Tienes más que edad suficiente para aprender y te pido encarecidamente que lo intentes. -suplica el ex guerrero tomando la mano de la jovencita. -¿No me dijiste que lo que de verdad te hace feliz es ayudar a los demás? también siendo buena guerrera puedes ayudar a la gente, defender y proteger Villa Antor. Prométeme que, aunque no te guste, intentarás esforzarte y aprender.

-Si eso es lo que deseas… intentaré… -aun no muy convencida la chica rubia.

-Y por favor… llega temprano a todas las clases. ¿Es que no duermes bastante?

-Lo siento. Algo malo pasa conmigo, soy una dormilona de lo peor y no me puedo despertar aunque Molly me jale de la cama. -se golpea ella la cabeza.

-Haz el intento. Todo buen líder…

-…debe sacrificar su comodidad en bien de quienes protege. -completa Usagi. Sir Héctor sonríe.

-¡Eso es! Ahora ve a seguir con tus actividades. Gracias por las flores. Te espero a comer más tarde conmigo. -cede él. Usagi sonríe y besa la mejilla de su benefactor de nuevo.

-Te quiero mucho, Papá. -acaba la joven antes de salir igual que había llegado, como un alegre vendaval de primavera, de la torre del homenaje. El rubio hombre lisiado sonríe agradecido ante los espontáneos gestos de la jovencita que era su única alegría en aquella vida monótona y que había traído felicidad a su vida sumida en la depresión. Ni los fríos cuidados de su mujer, ni las atenciones fingidas de su hija, podrían lograr siquiera una sonrisa del caballero como las lograba por miles la muchachita que un día, en sueños, tuvo la idea de adoptar. Y Sir Héctor de Antor sabía muy bien que había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

**Santuario del Cristal de Plata, Lago Argentum, zona Oeste del Reino.**

Una cabalgata de briosos corceles atraviesa las llanuras envueltas en neblina de aquella zona boscosa y misteriosa de Albión, que casi nadie se atrevía a cruzar. Se trata de trece jinetes vestido de negro, con los rostros cubiertos y capuchas, las cuales hondean al viento conforme avanzan en ordenado trote y formación en "V". Delante de la formación armada, un unicornio negro de brioso y elegante trote destaca dirigiendo la correría.

-¡ALTO! -se escucha la potente voz femenina que detiene la cabalgata. Todos los caballos se detienen delante de ellos y se alza un precipicio hondo y al parecer interminable. El jinete que iba montado en el unicornio negro desmonta de éste y se retira la capucha, dejando caer la cascada ébano de sus cabellos, caminando hacia adelante con seguridad y deteniéndose frente al precipicio. Sus hombres bajan también de sus monturas. Un joven de largo cabello castaño se acerca a ella.

-Mi señora… ¿Está segura que no equivocamos el camino? -duda el altivo guerrero a la chica, quien poseía una belleza extraña de niña volviéndose mujer. No debía tener más de 16 años y a pesar de su extrema juventud, todos aquellos rudos hombres de armas le obedecían.

-No nos equivocamos, Redfern, es aquí- sonríe de lado la bella joven de ojos amatista y luego regresa hacia donde espera su montura. El resto de sus guerreros la miran asombrados pero en silencio-¡Escuchen todos! Deben acampar aquí esta noche. Monten tiendas y esperen mi regreso. No todos pueden entrar en el Santuario. Solo vendrán conmigo Phobos y Deimos-ordena la joven comandante y dos jovencitas de corto cabello negro, rasgos muy afilados y ojos por completo oscuros y extraños, si nada de blanco en ellos sino totalmente negros; las dos extrañas creaturas inclinan levemente la cabeza y se colocan al lado de la líder-Volveremos mañana temprano-se despide ella y luego regresa hacia el precipicio seguida de las dos gemelas. Los once guerreros que quedan en pie miran extrañados aquellas órdenes de su líder pero ninguno comenta más.

-Capitán…¿Qué va a hacer ella?-duda un jovencita, casi una niña, de corto cabello castaño claro acercándose al capitán Redfern.

-Volver a su hogar, Epona-responde este. La joven comandante de aquella pequeña armada, con seguridad adelanta su pie hacia el precipicio que se alza ante ella para dar un paso adelante. Algunos guerreros no pueden evitar gritar creyendo que su líder iba a caer, pero para su sorpresa en lugar de caer, unas misteriosas ondas expansivas se forman en donde debía estar en precipicio como si fueran agua.

-¿Qué es eso?-se pregunta asustada una mujer guerrera de cabello rojizo.

-Eso, Adhartia, es la entrada al Santuario del Cristal de Plata-comenta el capitán Noan Radfern. Asombrados todos los guerreros pueden ver como su joven líder entra dando pasos seguros por aquel extraño y misterioso lago. Por el cielo se escucha un graznido poderoso, más agudo y fuerte que el de un águila y un rayo flamígero rojo rasga el cielo; un ave de plumajes rojos y naranjas, envuelta en fuego, aparece volando y serpentea alrededor de las dos chicas de extraños ojos las cuales se transforman en dos cuervos de negro plumaje. Después el fénix se detiene en el brazo de la joven de cabello negro y la envuelve con una luz roja y flamas como si la quemara. Ella desenvaina su espada flameante y la mete al agua. Al momento, el agua del lago se comienza a arremolinar y a separar en dos extrañas paredes laterales. Un fuerte viento sopla, tan fuerte que los guerreros que siguen en la orilla del lago se sujetan a sus caballos aterrados.

El imponente Castillo de Cristal surge del lago delante de los asombrados ojos de la escolta y el ave de fuego atraviesa la puerta que se abre ante la mujer; las tres aves y la chica entran por ella antes de que desparezca de nuevo en el extraño lago invisible. Igual como inició, el viento se detiene y de pronto delante de los once guerreros solo queda el precipicio misterioso, sin rastros del edificio que todos vieron.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, capitán?-interroga otro hombre de largo cabello blanco y con una horrible cicatriz de rasguños en la cara.

-Lo que ordenó nuestra señora, Leghault. Acampar y esperarla-asegura el capitán. Los demás lo obedecen y comienzan a bajar sus pertenencias de sus monturas.

-Siempre me dieron miedo esas gemelas…eran raras…-comenta el gigante calvo a un hombre mayor de cabello canoso.

-No son raras, amigo, solo son órnicos…de tierras Transmarinas, no humanos-responde el hombre maduro de cabello blanco.

-¡Ursus! ¡Volke!...a callar y a trabajar-asegura el capitán Redfern y el gigantón obedece. El hombre canoso solo mira el agua en que ha entrado su señora y sonríe.

-Cuide de ella, reina Elein-ora fervoroso el ex consejero a la querida memoria de la madre de Rei.

Dentro del castillo del Santuario, la jovencita de cabello negro y ojos amatista, camina con el fénix rojo en su brazo y seguida por los dos cuervos que revolotean a través de los imponentes pasillos de columnas de cristal que conoce muy bien. Algunos individuos de capuchas moradas vienen y van por el recinto sagrado llevando flores y frutos, frascos con esencias o algunas velas y al ver a la jovencita se inclinan con respeto.

-Lady Lancelot… mi señor Artemis le aguarda en su sala de estudio. Sígame. -saluda un hombre en encapuchado llegando al lado de la jovencita. -Ha sido mucho tiempo…

-Gadat. En verdad no ha pasando tanto. Dos años solamente.

-Supongo que todos en el Santuario estábamos muy acostumbrados de tenerle entre nosotros, Lady Lancelot. Mi señor Artemis también le extrañó. -asegura el hombre encapuchado, llegando frente a una puerta plateada, la cual abre con una llave especial. Rei solo sonríe ante este comentario y entra en el despacho, lleno de recipientes con fórmulas de colores siendo calentadas y un gran caldero en el centro. Frente al caldero, agitando un preparado, se encontraba el hombre de largo cabello blanco y túnica del mismo tono con la luna creciente pintada en su frente. Sus rasgos eran maduros pero aun atractivos, los años habían pasado por él haciéndolo mucho más sabio y fuerte. De vez en cuando el hombre de cabello blanco dejaba su preparación y escribía algo en un grueso libro que descansaba frente a un atril. De repente una luz intensa lo hace mirar lejos de las hojas amarillentas de su libro. Un ave envuelta en fuego atraviesa la estancia y graznando se para en el atril, en donde sus flamas desaparecen y regresa a la apariencia de siempre, de un ave de plumas rojas.

-¿Garuda? -cuestiona Artemis Nimue al ave. Luego acaricia la cabeza del animal y sonríe. -Seguramente no vienes solo… -adivina el mago.

-Mi señor… Lady Lancelot ha regresado. -habla Gadat en la entrada del lugar. El hombre de cabello blanco levanta sus ojos azules y mira a la jovencita de ojos amatista que le sonríe al lado de su servidor. Dejando de lado su trabajo en el caldero, camina hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Rei!

-¡Padre! -responde ella y corre a abrazarlo. El mago y la joven guerrera se funden en un cariñoso abrazo. Artemis es todavía más alto que ella, pues la muchacha, aun recientemente había dejado la adolescencia y aún se estaba desarrollando. El hechicero estrecha contra su pecho a la chica sintiéndose realmente enternecido de que su pequeña niña haya regresado a casa.

-Te eché de menos.

-Yo más a ti. -responde ella. Los dos cuervos se materializan envueltos en rayos morados al lado del mago y de la guerrera apareciendo las dos mujeres de cabello negro con una rodilla en el suelo al lado de ambos.

-Ven acá… tenemos mucho de qué hablar. -jala el hechicero a la chica de la mano y se acerca a una mesa lateral donde hay dos sillones rojos y varios pergaminos diseminados. Las mujeres de capucha morada se levantan en silencio y siguen a ambos.

-Siento no haber venido antes. Nos tomó mucho tiempo recorrer Tierra de Fuego. -comenta la chica.

-¿Dónde está en general Redfern? -pregunta Artemis.

-Se quedó en las montañas. -responde ella lacónicamente. -solo ha venido conmigo Noan, su hijo mayor.

-¿Te han sido de utilidad Phobos y Deimos? -pregunta el hechicero mirando a las dos mujeres.

-De mucha utilidad. A ambas las conozco desde que soy pequeña, son mis amigas, entrenamos juntas y además de guerreras letales, son aprendices de arcanos. Las dos han cumplido acertadamente su misión. -responde Rei. Artemis mira a las dos aprendices que se inclinan.

-Gracias por sus palabras, mi señora. Mi hermana y yo no tenemos más deseo que serle útiles. -habla una de ellas. La otra asiente en silencio con una cabezada.

-Deimos… Phobos. Vayan a descansar y preséntense con su superior. Después quiero hablar con ambas. -asegura Artemis. Las chicas se colocan una mano en su pecho y se vuelven a convertir en cuervos, desapareciendo de la estancia y dejando solos al sabio arcano y a su hija adoptiva.

-Ahora que estamos a solas, déjame verte bien. -Artemis acaricia la mejilla de la chica que le sonríe. -has cambiado mucho. Eras una pequeña de catorce años cuando saliste de aquí. Ahora eres una mujer, tan hermosa como tu madre. -comenta Artemis. El rostro antes sonriente de la jovencita se ensombrece un poco al escuchar aquello. -pero hay algo más. Tus ojos, tu aura… tiene un brillo diferente… un brillo… muy poderoso… -analiza el sabio mago.

-He madurado, Padre. El recorrer estos dos años lo que antes era mi hogar, el ver la destrucción y la muerte que el Reino Oscuro provoca, me hizo pensar diferente. Ya no soy la niña deseosa de aventuras y fama que soñaba con asesinar dragones. Ahora mis dragones tienen otros rostros. -responde Rei con tono lacónico poniéndose de pie.

-Eso lo sospechaba. Dime… ¿Tienes idea de quiénes son esos misteriosos hombres que atacaron un contingente del Reino Oscuro que conducía prisioneros por la ruta Fetor hace tres lunas? -pregunta suspicaz Artemis. Los ojos amatista de Rei chocan con los de su Padre adoptivo. Escrutadores los de Artemis, firmes y desafiantes los de la impetuosa jovencita.

-Yo lo hice. -responde con sinceridad la jovencita. Artemis frunce el ceño.

-¿Sola? -inquiere.

-No. Con mis hombres.

-¿Tus hombres? ¿Es que acaso eres oficialmente la dirigente de una banda de forajidos? -ofendido el hechicero golpea con su puño la mesa. Una sonrisa de la chica es la respuesta.

-Algo semejante. Me gusta desafiar el peligro. La sensación es maravillosa, y si además de entrenar y divertirnos podemos darle trabajo a los Generales del Poder Oscuro, nada me hace más feliz.

-Es mentira. Tú no estás haciendo esto solo por diversión. Te conozco bien, Rei. Eres mi hija. -afirma el perspicaz hechicero.

-Luces decepcionado. Pensé que te agradaría que a mi modo atacara a los enemigos del reino. -desconcertada la hermosa joven.

-Estoy decepcionado. No te eduqué para ser la líder de una cuadra de delincuentes. Supe la forma del ataque, Rei, y atar a los soldados del Reino Oscuro de los pies, desnudarlos y mandarlos de regreso con el general Jedite no fue muy honorable.

-Pero en cambio fue muy divertido. -ríe de lado Rei.

-¡Quieres dejar ya de jugar! ¡Acaso fue eso lo que yo te enseñé! -furioso el hechicero se pone de pie encarando a la joven.

-¡Si! ¡Es eso lo que aprendí aquí, Padre! ¡Tú me inculcaste el aprecio por la justicia, me enseñaste el valor del bien y me repetiste siempre que el deber del fuerte es proteger al débil!

-¡Pero no por el camino de la violencia, Rei! Siempre te lo dije, te conté la historia de tu Padre y de tu tío Bors, cómo su orgullo los llevó a oponerse neciamente al Reino Oscuro en lugar de aceptar un tratado y cómo eso los condujo a la muerte y a la destrucción de sus reinos y sus familias. La guerra no es la solución, hija…

-Padre… Ciertamente en este lugar aprendí muchas cosas valiosas. Me enseñaste a controlar y dominar mis poderes, a potencias mis habilidades y a entender la historia de nuestro pasado, pero hay algo mas que no aprendí aquí. -valiente Rei encara el hechicero. -Estos años de entrenamiento en las montañas con el general Redfern no solo me hicieron una guerrera fuerte, disciplinada y estoica, sino que también me mostraron la realidad de mi pueblo, de mi gente que viviendo aquí contigo desconocía totalmente. ¿Sabes qué vi en cada lugar al que viajé?

-Dímelo… -responde el mago ya mas tranquilo por las razones de su hija.

-Vi gente pobre que se oculta temerosa en las montañas, asustada de que los generales del reino oscuro los cacen como animales para condenarlos a una vida miserable en las minas. Vi mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos que han perdido patria y familia, que me miraban con esperanza en sus ojos y me pedían que les ayudar a recuperar a quienes les han arrebatado injustamente. ¿Crees que podía ser insensible a eso? -ofendida y ardiente la chica de ojos amatista.

-¡Rei… Rei…! Permití que te fueras de mi lado dos largos años entendiendo que tu entrenamiento guerrero era fundamental por tu herencia y tu legado, pero no para que te volvieras una revolucionaria que seguramente perecerá como todo el que se opone al Poder Oscuro. -reitera el hechicero-¿Sabes que llegué a pensar que en el futuro quizá tu podrías ser mi sucesora? La nueva guardiana del Cristal de Plata…

-Pues lo lamento, Padre. No soy una hechicera, soy una guerrera. Una Lancelot. -con altivez y orgullo responde Rei, y Artemis se asombra del parecido de aquella mirada orgullosa con la del difundo Ban Lancelot, su Padre. -y he decidido que no voy a ocultarme en la comodidad de este palacio mientras la gente, mi gente, padece injusticias allá afuera. He reunido un grupo de guerreros descendientes de la nobleza de Tierra de Fuego, todos están dispuestos a seguirme y ayudarme a liberar a nuestra gente.

-Eso es una decisión insensata. Los llevarás a una muerte segura. ¡Pelear contra el reino oscuro no te corresponde a ti! ¡Le corresponde a la heredera Pendragon!

-¡Pues yo y mi gente nos hemos hartado de esperarla! -reclama la jovencita.

-¡Rei Lancelot! ¡Retráctate de tu blasfemia! ¡No te he enseñado yo a dudar de las profecías sagradas! -molesto Artemis.

-No dudo de las profecías, Padre. Sé que la heredera del rey Uther Péndragon está oculta en algún lugar de la Tierra y aparecerá para sacar la espada de la piedra y cuando lo haga tendrá mi lealtad como tuvo la de mi padre, pero mientras llega, mi gente no tiene porqué seguir esclavizada. -firme la jovencita.

-Te estás equivocando, Rei. Esto no es un juego heroico, es la realidad, y en la realidad el Reino Oscuro dispone de soldados, armas poderosas, magia negra, y terribles Youmas. Tu solo tienes algunos hombres y mucha imprudencia. Es una batalla desigual. -preocupado Artemis. -entiende por favor pequeña… no quiero que algo malo te pase… -ella se suaviza un poco al saber las verdaderas intenciones de su Padre.

-No te preocupes. No quiero empezar una guerra. Nosotros sabemos cómo movernos en las montañas y tenemos además la ventaja de nuestros poderes. El ataque a esa flota que conducía prisioneros fue efectivo porque somos rápidos y atacamos sorpresivamente. Tenemos nuestra forma de hacer las cosas, sabemos cómo, cuándo y dónde atacar y cada uno de mis trece guerreros vale por mil del reino oscuro. Tampoco voy a plantarme delante de la Montaña Prohibida y rentar a duelo a Neherenia Le Fay. -sonríe de lado la chica. -No aún…

-¿No aún?-duda Artemis. Tanto el hechicero como la muchacha ríen ante esta declaración. El ambiente entre ambos se relaja y Rei regresa a la silla tomando la mano de su Padre adoptivo.

-Por favor, confía en mí. Tú me enseñaste cosas que ninguna persona podría soñar con aprender. Me hiciste una buena persona, me ayudaste a entender la importancia del Sagrado Equilibrio y a respetar lo bueno. Me diste parte de tu sabiduría y parte de tu magia. Ahora poseo también mi otro legado, he descubierto que soy muy buena en el combate. Luchar es lo que sé hacer mejor, Padre, y ahora pondré todo eso bajo el servicio de una buena causa, una causa que el mismo rey Uther Pendragon en vida defendía. La Justicia. -añade ella. -es arriesgado desafiar al poder Oscuro flagrantemente, pero nadie acusaría de revolucionaria a una flota de trece bandidos que asalta caravanas del Caos y las ridiculiza… ¿Comprendes la estrategia? -Artemis asiente y acaricia la cabeza de Rei, suspirando.

-A veces desearía tanto que el tiempo no hubiese pasado, que siguieras siendo la misma niña traviesa que corría por estos pasillos riendo de las bromas que jugabas a mis aprendices con Phobos y Deimos. Creo que siempre supe dentro de mí que llegaría un día en que el volcán dormido despertaría y tú asumirías tu legado como una guerrera. Ha llegado la hora y nada puedo hacer por detenerte. Si es tu deseo, si crees que es tu camino, síguelo. -cede al fin el hechicero. Rei sonríe y abraza a su Padre. -Hija… dime que este repentino deseo de luchar contra el Reino Oscuro no es por Lady Galathine -preocupado Artemis mirando a los ojos de la joven para leer en ellos la verdad. -me prometiste que olvidarías esa venganza.

-Y mantengo mi promesa. No es por ella directamente, Padre, sino por ayudar a mi gente y recuperar mí reino. Aunque te confieso que si el destino pone delante de mí a la asesina de mi familia, no dudaría en enfrentarla. -con decisión Rei. -pero yo no la buscaré. Te lo juro.

-Eso me tranquiliza.

-Gracias. Te prometo que me cuidaré, nada malo me pasará. Escucharás hablar mucho de mí de ahora en adelante. -promete ella.

-Sin lugar a dudas, Lady Rei Lancelot dará mucho trabajo a los generales del Reino Oscuro. -ríe Artemis.

-No. Lady Rei Lancelot Du Lac. Ese es mi nombre completo, el nombre que resume mis dos legados y en el que porto con orgullo los apellidos de mis dos Padres. -decidida ella. Artemis la mira conmovido de que ahora en su nombre haya anexado el patronímico "Du Lac" que en lenguaje de Tierra de Fuego significaba "Del Lago".

-¿Te quedarás al menos esta noche, cierto? -pregunta el mago.

-Solo esta noche. Afuera esperan mis hombres. -responde ella.

-"Tus hombres". No me gusta del todo oírte hablar como líder de bandidos ¿A quién se le ocurrió ese nombre tan tonto: "Los Demonios del Sur"? -pregunta Artemis. Rei ríe.

-Eso fue cosa de Ursus, uno de mis guerreros, decía que los soldados del reino oscuro pensaban que éramos demonios cuando surgimos de las montañas. Las armaduras son algo tétricas y como lanzamos fuego… -responde Rei.

-¿Puedes volver a llevar contigo a Phobos y Deimos? Si sé que están contigo me siento más tranquilo. -pide Artemis.

-Me ofende que no confíes en mí. -responde Rei.

-Confío en ti pero no en tu temperamento. -asegura el mago y se retira del cuello un colgante dorado de cuatro brazos con centro de una gema roja y lo coloca en el cuello de la joven.

-Padre… sin trucos mágicos. -ofendida Rei. -sé cuidarme sola.

-No son trucos mágicos, solo es un localizador. Si lo llevas en tu cuello sabré dónde estás. Como padre me siento más seguro así. -ella solo sonríe entendiendo la preocupación de Artemis.

-Bien. También me llevaré a Garuda, si me lo permites y si él desea ir conmigo. -declara Rei. El pájaro de largas plumas rojas, grazna con fuerza y vuela desde el lugar que ocupaba al lado del caldero humeante para posarse en el respaldo de la silla de Rei, que lo acaricia.

-Garuda es tuyo. Aunque quisiera dejarlo aquí, no me obedecería. Libremente ha elegido ser tu protector y nada lo detendrá. Los Fénix son creaturas especiales, files y leales hasta el extremo con quien entregan sus afectos. -reitera Artemis. -pero no hablemos más de esto y vamos a comer. Seguramente debes venir agotada del largo viaje.

-Un poco, pero antes quiero que me digas todo lo que pesas sobre la Torre Athod. -pide Rei. El rostro de Artemis se ensombrece de nuevo.

-¿La Torre Athod? Rei… no estarás planeando… -adivina el mago.

-¡Hay mucha gente inocente encerrada allí, Padre! Además, sé que antes de caer en poder del Reino Oscuro esa era una Torre de ataque que marcaba la frontera del reino con la Región Oscura. Una frontera que las fuerzas del rey Uther resguardaban y que tu visitaste muchas veces por encargo de tu maestra, Lady Danna. -usa ella lo que sabía por boca de su Padre.

-No me agrada cooperar en este tipo de cosas. -se ofende el mago y se levanta. -mi posición como Arcano del Cristal de Plata me obliga a no participar en actos de esta índole, Rei, así que si me lo permites iré a supervisar la cena. -terminante el mago de cabello blanco levantándose de la silla y caminando a la salida. Rei sonríe de lado, parece que tendrá que arreglárselas ella sola con el ataque, debió saberlo, su Padre es un hombre sabio y justo que nunca cooperaria con eso. -por cierto, hija… si fuera, tú buscaría en el libro verde al lado del tratado sobre las constelaciones que está en el estante. -asegura el mago antes de salir. Rei se levanta de la silla y camina a donde su padre le ha dicho. Ve el libro verde y lo saca, leyendo el título _"Relación de Castillos y Fortalezas del Reino de Camelot, debilidades y fortalezas defensivas. Por Artemis Nimue"_.

-¿Qué te parece, Garuda? Papá tiene su forma de ayudar. -habla ella y el fénix rojo grazna como si asintiera.

**Marquesado de Antor, Tierras del Norte. **

El sol ilumina con sus rayos naranjas aquella tarde la arena delimitada con cercas de madera en el patio trasero del castillo, en donde el alto guerrero de cabello canoso y la joven rubia se hayan de pie, uno frente a otro, sosteniendo dos espadas de madera. Sir Héctor observa todo desde una silla, sentado fuera de la arena de combate.

-Vamos a comenzar con lo básico. -indica el alto guerrero mirando a la chica y le lanza una espada de madera. Usagi toma la espada y la observa, primero con desconfianza. -Esa es una réplica de una espada de mano y media semejante en peso a una real; elegí esa espada porque para alguien de su complexión es bueno comenzar con ella. Esta es la hoja, si fuera real, tendría doble filo, lo que significa que puede cortar con ambos lados. La espada de mano y media se llama así porque su hechura permite ser usada tanto con una mano como con dos según sea el caso. -explica el hombre. -entendiendo que un guerrero normal tenga ambas manos, no como yo… -bromea con su lesión. -Si sobrevive al entrenamiento es posible que la enseñe también con una Claymore. -sonríe de lado hombre. La chica rubia lo mira y pasa saliva.

-¿Cómo que si sobrevivo?... Pellinor… mi Padre dijo que era solo entrenamiento… -asustada Usagi.

-La lección de hoy es fácil. -ignora el guerrero el comentario. -se llama estabilidad; en todo combate la estabilidad es la diferencia entre morir y vivir. Un guerrero que tiene estabilidad puede atacar, uno que no... -asegura e inesperadamente corre hacia la chica y la choca con el hombro lanzándola al suelo y apuntándole con su espada de madera al cuello. Usagi queda petrificada, pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos. A lo lejos, Sir Héctor mueve negativamente la cabeza. -¡ARRIBA! -le grita Pellinor sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

-¡Eso fue horrible y no me lo esperaba! -reclama la chica en el suelo; Pellinor sonríe.

-En un combate real, los guerreros experimentados es lo primero que notamos. Mala posición de pies, poca estabilidad significa poca experiencia. La principal arma de un guerrero es su cuerpo. -Usagi se levanta y se sacude el polvo. -¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Separa ambos pies a la altura de tus hombros y coloca tu pie derecho delante del izquierdo! -ordena el hombre. -Levanta un poco tu talón izquierdo, solo un poco, y hunde tu peso en el pie derecho. -La rubia intenta hacerlo, pero cae al suelo lastimosamente. Pellinor se ríe. -Definitivamente es usted un desastre, señorita Usagi... -comenta el guerrero.

-¡No necesito que me lo digas! en realidad, lo sé. -dice ella poniéndose de pie. -pelear no es lo mío…

-Intente de nuevo. Esta es la posición básica de alerta; le da al cuerpo la posibilidad de aguantar un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. -La chica repite la posición. -o de atacar si el adversario está descuidado. -Una vez que ve a la chica en la posición correcta se vuelve a lanzar sobre ella con el hombro para empujarla y lo hace pero esta vez ella no cae, sino que resiste la embestida dejando en la tierra las marcas de sus pies como dos zanjas. Ella sonríe.

-¡Lo hice! -comenta feliz.

-Allí lo tiene... estabilidad... -asegura Pellinor y con su espada de madera golpea la mano en que Usagi estaba sujetando el arma pegándole en los nudillos.

-¡AUCH! -se queja la jovencita. La espada de madera de la rubia cae al suelo. Usagi suelta el arma y se soba los nudillos.

-Y "estabilidad" aplica también con su arma… ¡Levántela de nuevo! ¡Rápido! -insiste Pellinor y con su propia espada de madera, lanza un tajo directo a donde esta la jovencita de coletas. Ella se hace a un lado por reflejo, apenas esquivando la espada de madera que rompe el viento y le pasa al lado del brazo. -¡No la dejaré de atacar, así que sea rápida! -Pellinor lanza otro tajo hacia la chica. -¡Levante su arma! ¡Defiéndase! -Usagi se agacha y levanta el arma, luego mueve la espada en desorden y se agacha o se hace a un lado tratando de esquivar ella misma las embestidas de Pellinor, sudando copiosamente.

Sir Héctor observa todo con ojo analítico y lanza un largo suspiro al ver a la joven caer de nuevo al suelo, golpeada por la espada de Pellinor en una pierna, y recuerda nítidamente las palabras que una sombra femenina le repitió en sueños hace años sobre Usagi:

"_Cuida de esa pequeña y vela por su educación porque en el futuro, esa niña traerá honor y gloria a la casa de Antor y a todo el reino. Hazlo, Sir Héctor, cuida de esa pequeña y vela por su educación"._

**Reino de Cornualles, Tierras del Centro, Ducado de Tristán.**

Cae la tarde sobre las verdes montañas de la próspera y hermosa capital del Reino de Cornualles, pintando de tonos dorados las almenas del palacio real, cuando un misterioso jinete vestido con capa azul, con un sombrero de ala ancha y un antifaz llega con su caballo a una de las cuadras de palacio y en silencio entra en ellas, dejando a su montura en uno de los lugares de siempre y ocultándose después cerca de un montón de paja, se retira el sombrero de plumas azules y una larga cabellera rubia cae por sus hombros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que la gente se seguirá tragando tu juego de "EL CABALLERO AZUL"? -pregunta una voz femenina que hace a la jovencita rubia mirar a un lado.

-¡Ami!... me asustaste horriblemente. -se queda tocando su pecho y retirándose el antifaz para mostrar su cara. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperarte. Dime Minako… ¿A qué juegas? -pregunta la jovencita de corto cabello azul, clavando sus ojos del mismo tono que su pelo en los de su amiga, de un tono azul mas suave.

-No juego a nada, Ami, estoy protegiendo a la gente de los abusos de los soldados del Reino Oscuro. -responde la rubia con tono altivo que recordaba la bravura de su familia.

-Eso no te corresponde. El reino de Cornualles tiene una guardia de soldados que se hacen cargo de ese trabajo. -afirma la sensata joven de cabello azul.

-Sabes que eso es una mentira. -responde la rubia Minako mientras retira la silla de montar de su yegua. -Tía Catherine se limita a tener una guardia de adorno mientras permite que ese maldito del General Neflyte haga lo que le viene en gana en el reino. Toman villas y las destruyen, atacan mujeres, roban comida y toman prisioneros sin que nada ni nadie los detenga. -ofendida la rubia.

-Hay tratados, Mina. Tratados firmados por tu tía, por mi madre y por todos los reinos del Norte y Centro de Albión que les permiten hacer lo que les plazca. -afirma Ami.

-¡Tratados infames y cobardes que mi Padre y el tuyo jamás habrían firmado! -molesta la rubia. -Eso me enferma, me molesta y me saca de mis cabales. ¿Por qué debemos permitirles hacer eso?-furiosa la bella joven rubia golpea con su puño una viga de madera de las caballerizas.

-Entiendo tu rabia, Mina, pero tienes que entender que en nuestra posición, tomar el papel de vengador anónimo solo trae dificultades. ¿Sabes qué pasaría si se enteran que la sobrina de la reina de Cornualles es ese tipo que rescata damas, salva niños y sobre todo… nobles guapos? -ironiza Ami. La rubia se sonroja violentamente.

-No sé a qué te refieres. -molesta Minako. Su amiga la sujeta del brazo y le muestra un pergamino con un mal dibujo del guerrero enmascarado en donde se ofrece recompensa por su captura.

-No es un juego, Mina. Tu tía Catherine ha luchado mucho desde que ha tomado la regencia de Cornualles por asegurar la paz de una manera o de otra para su gente. Hizo lo que creyó mejor y yo en lo personal admiro mucho su diplomacia y su tacto. Si Lord Neflyte se da cuenta de que tú eres ese supuesto "Caballero Azul" que persiguen con edictos le darás una razón para desconocer los tratados, argumentará traición y tendrá el motivo perfecto para invadir Cornualles… ¡Vas a lanzar por la borda lo que ella se ha esforzado y sé que no quieres eso! -exhorta la peliazul. Ambas se sientan encima del montón de paja en silencio.

-Tú sabes que adoro a tía Cat. No quiero meterla en problemas. -comenta la rubia.

-Entonces olvídate de esta tontería. -suplica Ami.

-No sé si pueda, Ami. Papá o mi hermano Jed jamás se abría doblegado a las injusticias. -firme la jovencita. -Tanto ellos como tu Padre y hermano murieron justamente porque iban a acordar como hacer frente a la invasión.

-Tu padre y el mío murieron por una traición, al igual que nuestros hermanos mayores. Mamá siempre me dijo que la elección, quizá valiente pero tonta, de oponerse la reino oscuro solo trajo muerte y destrucción, como en los reinos del Sur. -instruye la sabia jovencita peliazul.

-Quizá haya sido lo mejor. -ofuscada la rubia.

-No lo es. Mina, los motivos por los que te enfrentas a los soldados, son correctos, pero no la forma. -asegura la peliazul. Su amiga la mira asombrada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -cuestiona la rubia.

-Que si sigues jugando como lo haces al vengador anónimo, no vamos a obtener mucho. Menos aún si te empeñas en rescatar únicamente chicos guapos. -asegura Ami. Mina se sonroja.

-No fueron tantos. Solo dos. -afirma la traviesa rubia. Ami la mira seriamente. –Bien… bien… quizá siete… contando al último joven noble de ojos verdes y cabello… -pero se detiene al ver la cara de molestia de Ami.

-Escucha esto. Al Reino Oscuro no le va a quedar claro el mensaje de que estamos en desacuerdo con las condiciones que han impuesto de formas tan infantiles como disfraces. He estado revisando los detalles del tratado que firmaron tu tía, mi madre y Sir Héctor de Antor. Hay algunas maneras legales de ocuparnos de las injusticias del General Neflyte sin preocuparnos de líos diplomáticos. Tú necesitas un estratega, yo necesito alguien a quien le guste arriesgarse. Es una buena sociedad. -sonríe Ami.

-No me necesitas para arriesgarte. Sabes pelear y bastante bien. En el último entrenamiento con tu lanza casi me rebanas el brazo.

-Sé pelear pero no me gusta. Te dejo los detalles escabrosos. Prefiero organizar y planear.

-Me sorprendes, Ami. Si Lady Gawain se da cuenta de lo que su hija me está proponiendo… -se burla Mina.

-Te diré algo. Me parece mucho más apropiado unirme a tu cruzada justiciera que al tratado comercial mal redactado de Lady Kakyuu de Antor. -afirma Ami. Mina sonríe.

-¡Vaya!. Pensé que solo a mi me caía mal la pequeña zorrita. -se burla la rubia usando como broma el emblema del zorro del estandarte de Antor. -pero si a ti igual te ocurre entonces no pensaré que es solo porque coquetea con todos MIS ADMIRADORES de la corte. -recalca la linda rubia la palabra y Ami rola los ojos.

-Kakyuu de Antor es una engreída y una pesada. Además no tiene ni pisca de talento para la diplomacia. De no ser porque su pequeño feudo ha tenido un extraño resurgimiento y ahora pueden darse el lujo de exportar, seguramente ni mi madre ni tu tía habrían accedido a recibirla para esos tratados. -fastidiada la inteligente jovencita. -Y ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Por qué usas el nombre de "Caballero Azul" si a ti no te gusta ese color?

-A… eso… fue para que no sospecharan de mí. Si de alguien debían creer que era "El caballero Azul" era de ti, no de mí. -afirma despreocupada. Ami la mira y le da un codazo. -¡OUCH!... duele…

-Eso fue por intentar deliberadamente involucrar a una amiga en tus conspiraciones.

-¡Pero si esa amiga de involucró sola!… -se queja la rubia.

-Escucha bien. Vamos a hacer que el reino Oscuro sepa que los nobles que quedamos no estamos conformes con sus insulsas políticas represoras y sus injusticias, pero ahora no sabrán que un misterioso enmascarado se opone a ellos, sino que Lady Minako Tristán y Lady Ami Gawain están aquí para defender a su gente por el camino del respeto a los tratados que ellos mismos exigieron. -expone la peliazul.

-Me gusta esa parte. Entonces, estamos juntas en esto, amiga. -Mina le da la mano a la joven peliazul. Ami toma la mano de la rubia también.

-Definitivamente me gusta más nuestro acuerdo que el que mi madre y tu tía hacen con Kakyuu de Antor. -declara la jovencita de cabello azul sonriendo satisfecha.

**Marquesado de Antor, Tierras del Norte.**

El enorme hombre canoso combate con una espada de madera en su única mano, contra la jovencita de coletas rubias que parece mucho más pequeña y frágil, peleando con un guerrero tan formidable como el jefe de armas del Marqués de Antor. Ella luce cansada, suda y esta llena de tierra mientras entrena y sir Héctor observa todo en analítico silencio.

-¡Pies, espada y cuerpo! ¡Los tres al mismo tiempo! ¡Los tres son uno! ¡No adelante el cuerpo antes que la espada! -instruye Pellinor a Usagi, que hace algunos movimientos intentando atacarlo, pero el corpulento guerrero los detiene todos. La chica rubia levanta la espada y trata de atacar como le dijo, aunque se confunde en el orden del ataque, lanzando el cuerpo primero que la espada dejando vulnerable su abdomen; Pellinor no lo duda y estrella su codo en el estómago de la chica sacándole el aire. Usagi cae al suelo pesadamente y se dobla.

-Eso ocurre cuando no tiene estabilidad; Sus pies, la espada y su cuerpo deben trabajar al unísono, si llega al alcance del enemigo sin ese orden en el tajo descuida partes vitales de su cuerpo. -instruye Pellinor. -¿Se da cuenta de lo que pasaría si en lugar de mi codo hubiese sido la espada de otro o un cuchillo? ¡DE PIE! ¡LEVANTESE YA! -exige el guerrero canoso y corre hacia donde Usagi esta tirada con la espada en alto para darle un tajo con la espada de madera aunque este en el suelo.

Ella por inercia gira, haciendo que el golpe de Pellinor se estrelle en el suelo y después, usando un movimiento de sus pies para impulsarse, se levanta y ataca de lado, logrando golpearlo en el hombro. El corpulento hombre gira y la ataca de nuevo, pero ella recibe el tremendo ataque firme y sus pies se hunden en la tierra; La espada de Pellinor se estrella con la de Usagi y los dos hacen fuerza mirándose con reto. El enorme hombre hace entonces un movimiento giratorio, golpea con la empuñadura de la espada a la joven en el rostro y ante el desconcierto de ella, da un tajo que le da de nuevo en los nudillos de la mano con su espada... Usagi aguanta el golpe y esta vez no suelta la espada, haciendo únicamente un gesto de dolor y dando unos pasos atrás. El guerrero la va a atacar de nuevo por el lado derecho cuando…

- ¡BASTA YA! -grita dese su silla Sir Héctor. Pellinor se detiene, baja la espada de madera y luego se inclina ante la chica, cuya frente luce un golpe fuerte, el cual se comienza a hinchar. -Puedes retirarte... mañana a la misma hora. -declara el caballero.

-Con su permiso Señor... señorita Usagi... -seriamente afirma Pellinor y se aleja.

-¡Usagi!... ven acá... -pide Sir Héctor desde su silla. La jovencita, aún medio estática despierta un poco y luego voltea a ver a su Padre adoptivo para caminar hacia él, tocando un poco el golpe hinchado de su frente, el cual le duele mucho. Sir Héctor la mira seriamente. -Pellinor hizo su parte y ahora haré la mía. ¿Qué aprendiste? -interroga el ex caballero. Ella suspira

-Pues... debo prestar atención a lo que se me indica, porque si no todo sale mal. -dice ingenuamente ella, jalando las mangas de su traje ahora sucio.

-No me refería a cosas superfluas, Usagi. Evidentemente si no pones atención y te descuidas en una pelea real mueres… Me refería a aspectos trascendentes ¿Como se llama el tipo de espada con la que entrenas? -Usagi mueve negativamente la cabeza y cierra los ojos tratando de recordar.

-Media espada… algo así…

-Espada de mano y media. -corrige sir Héctor. -¿De qué lado fue el último ataque de Pellinor antes de que yo detuviera el combate?

-¿Izquierda? -trata de adivinar ella. El hombre lisiado mueve negativamente la cabeza de nuevo mirando a la joven con severidad.

-Un buen líder no pierde concentración en los detalles ni siquiera en medio de la batalla, si no se concentra en los detalles puede perder a quienes están a su cargo. Hoy pudiste morir quince veces si hubiese sido real, pero no tienes tantas vidas. Mañana vas a poner atención en dos cosas: los detalles y tu estabilidad. Al final del entrenamiento te haré preguntas especificas y si no las contestas el tiempo de entrenamiento aumentará quince minutos por cada respuesta incorrecta, de modo que mañana en lugar de entrenar solo 20 minutos entrenarás 50. -terminante Sir Héctor.

-¡No entiendo por qué tanto interés en los detalles! Padre, en realidad, si alguien se encuentra en peligro, no tiene tiempo de fijarse en detalles, sólo en hacer algo para que no lo maten.

-Eso es correcto... alguien común y corriente se deja llevar solo por reflejo. Un guerrero no. Cada reacción por mínima que sea está grabada en su mente. Un guerrero sabe a detalle cómo moverse y qué esperar del oponente, pero es tan veloz y ha entrenado tanto que a los ojos de los demás es un reflejo. Esa es la finalidad de esto, Usagi, que en un momento de peligro real apliques lo que aprendes. Llegará el momento en que tu mente y tu cuerpo habrán ensayado las posibilidades tantas veces que reaccionarás reflexivamente en fracciones de segundo. -asegura el hombre y le sonríe tomando su mano. -Ya puedes ir a descansar. Mañana no llegues tarde.

-Esta bien padre, me retiro. -comenta la jovencita algo apesadumbrada

-La espada de madera es tuya. Llévala contigo, obsérvala, conócela y sopésala, hazte una con ella y si tiene astillas, líjala y púlela. Es responsabilidad de todo guerrero encargarse de su armamento.

**-**A tu esposa no le gusta verme con estas cosas por la casa. -se atreve ella recordando tantas veces que Lady Kaolinet de Antor busca pretextos para castigarla y gritarle.

-Kaolinet no comentará nada, yo me encargo. Ve a tus habitaciones y haz lo que te digo. Y tampoco llegues tarde a la cena

**-**Sí señor. -dice ella moviendo la cabeza.

-Y Usagi... gracias por obedecerme. -indica el ex guerrero.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Papá. -comenta ella caminando ya más lejos de él. Pellinor llega después y se para al lado de su señor.

-¿Lo llevo dentro del castillo, Señor? -pregunta. Sir Héctor asiente y Pellinor lo abraza levantándolo de la silla en sus brazos y caminando dentro con el hombre inválido.

-Es un desastre... -comenta Sir Héctor. -pero tiene momentos interesantes.

-Es insistente. Aunque en todo lo demás es pésima y definitivo el combate no es lo suyo, no se rinde; aunque el enemigo la abrume y la supere, sigue… y hoy me tocó una vez. Creo que analiza, que observa y busca el momento adecuado. Si hubiera sido real me habría atravesado el corazón. -responde el guerrero. -solo hay que llevarla al punto en donde logra explotar su energía.

-Trabaja con eso entonces. Mañana hay que ser más duros.

-Si señor. -acaba Pellinor entrando con su amo al castillo.

Media hora más tarde,la jovencita de coletas rubias, vestida sencillamente con pantalón, camisola, chaleco y cinto se encuentra sentada sobre una roca al lado del río, mientras con una piedra lija las astillas de su arma de madera. A su lado, está un gato negro.

-…Y eso es todo, Luna. Todos estos golpes, piel morada y heridas son parte del entrenamiento. ¿Ves esto? -señala la rubia un golpe hinchado en su frente. -fue con la empuñadura del arma de madera.

-Eso es bueno. El que Sir Héctor se preocupe por tu educación como guerrera es afortunado. -habla el gato con voz femenina.

-¿Afortunado?... ¡Es una desgracia! Soy una nulidad en pelea. Y eso que Pellinor no tiene la mano derecha. No sé que pasaría si la tuviera… o si lo sé. Ya me habría asesinado. -se queja la rubia. Una risa del gato.

-Todo buen líder tiene que saber en caso de emergencia, como defenderse a si mismo y a sus subalternos. -responde el gato. Usagi molesta baja la espada y mira al felino.

-¡De nuevo con lo de buen líder! ¿Qué se han puesto de acuerdo Sir Héctor y Tú? -pregunta molesta. -todas esas enseñanzas, todas esas máximas de lo que un buen líder debe o no debe hacer ¿Para qué demonios me sirven a mi? Yo soy una pobre huérfana que la caridad de un hombre rico ha puesto en un lugar diferente al que le corresponde. A lo único que aspiro es una vida pacífica y feliz, no soy una heredera ni soy noble. -fastidiada la joven.

-Ya te he dicho antes que la nobleza verdadera está en el corazón y…

-… y en tu mente. Se eso. Luna… ¿Por qué yo? -cuestiona ella al gato.

-Porque así lo quiere el destino, Usagi, y siempre te he enseñado que el destino es la única fuerza del universo que no se puede detener. Es la expresión de los deseos de la Diosa. -responde el gato. Usagi se queda en silencio un momento y detiene su trabajo.

-¿Cuándo podrás tomar de nuevo tu forma humana? -inquiere ella. -no es que me queje, siempre has sido mi amiga y has estado conmigo pero es algo raro hablar con un gato. Si eres la poderosa hechicera que dices ser… ¿Por qué no tomar tu forma original?

-Porque aun no es tiempo. -responde el gato. -es peligroso, sabes que las fuerzas del Reino Oscuro persiguen y castigan duramente a los practicantes de magia blanca.

-Me gustaría poder decirle a Sir Héctor que tengo una amiga que es hechicera, convertida en gato, y que me ha enseñado detalladamente todas las antiguas leyendas y la historia de la Diosa y su genealogía hasta el rey Uther. Sir Héctor admira y respeta la memoria del rey Uther tanto como tú. -comenta la rubia.

-Eso es porque el rey Uther fue un rey justo, bueno y valiente que defendió a su pueblo hasta la muerte. -responde Luna. Usagi vuelve a su trabajo de ligar su espada y después la blande en el aire escuchando como silba al romperlo.

-¿Tu crees que la princesa, la heredera Péndragon está viva, como creen Pellinor y sir Héctor? -inquiere la jovencita. Un silencio del gato.

-Sí. -es su lacónica respuesta. Usagi se para sobre la roca y toma la posición de equilibrio que le enseño Pellinor tomando la espada en posición de guardia y dando unas estocadas al aire.

-¿Y por qué no regresa a reclamar su legado? ¿Por qué sigue oculta cuando su pueblo y su gente sufren tanto por las injusticias de Lady Le Fay? -ofendida la jovencita.

-Porque aun no es su tiempo. Cuando esté lista, aparecerá. -declara el gato. Usagi salta de la roca con agilidad notoria, que no tenia hace algunas semanas.

-¿Y qué pasa si alguien se cansa de esperarla? -cuestiona la jovencita corriendo por el bosque hacia la villa.

-¡USAGI! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Te he enseñado a respetar las sagradas profecías y tú menos que nadie deberías cuestionar el regreso de la heredera Pendragon! -recrimina el gato corriendo tras la chica.

-¡Ya Luna basta! ¡Mejor calla porque estamos por llegar a la villa y todos sabrán que hablas! No me gustaría que me creyeran loca o que se dieran cuenta de quién eres. -sonríe Usagi sacándole la lengua a la gata. Tanto la chica como su gato llegan a donde comienzan la calles de la Villa del feudo de Antor, que aquella mañana comenzaba sus labores como todos los días, con gente saliendo de sus casas, conduciendo carretas con legumbres o rebaños de animales.

-¡Buenos días Usagi!... ¿vas tarde a tu clase en el castillo? -cuestiona un hombre con sombrero de paja que carga costales.

-¡Curiosamente no señor, Kadur! Ahora voy con buen tiempo, Sir Héctor se sorprenderá de verme temprano. -saluda la rubia. -¿Cómo va Mikan? -pregunta ella por el perro del labriego que estaba lastimado de una pata.

-Mejorando. Rápidamente volverá al ataque cuidando ovejas o persiguiendo a Luna. -ríe el hombre junto con la rubia.

-¡Nos vemos, señor Kadur! -se despide corriendo la chica y sigue hacia el centro de la villa atravesando este, pero al ir corriendo no se fija bien y choca con alguien. -¡Lo siento! -se excusa ella.

-No tiene importancia, jovencita. -le sonríe el alto personaje con quien ha chocado. Usagi lo mira asombrada, el viajero, que lucía un desgastado gorro picudo, una capa andrajosa y un bastón, con una enorme cítara en su espalda, caminaba entre las personas que estaban en el mercado. Con paso pausado, se dirigió al centro del pueblo, en la amplia plaza principal y lentamente subió los escalones que conducían al estrado de la plaza. Se retiró el sombrero y una maraña de despeinados cabellos blancos se mostró junto con el rostro de barba descuidada y un solo ojo azul; en donde debía estar el ojo derecho no había sino una gema de diamante en forma de estrella. El viajero dejó su cítara en el suelo y entonces su voz clara y extrañamente melódica resonó en la plaza atrayendo al instante las miradas de la multitud. Usagi, curiosa del aspecto del caminante con quien ha chocado, se acerca al grupo de gente.

-¡Villa Antor! ¡Ante Ustedes se presenta Souichi Tomoe, viajero de todas partes, ciudadano de ninguna! ¡Soy pobre trovador que recorre el reino desde las lejanas regiones de hielo del Norte hasta las calurosas dunas del Sur y que se gana la vida trovando y cantando sobre lo que su único ojo puede ver! ¡A continuación les obsequiaré con un cántico sobre una injusticia que pasó en el lejano reino de Cornualles y cómo una valiente guerrera defendió a los inocentes! ¡Si al final de mi interpretación deseáis obsequiarme con algo para comer os estaría agradecido! -un pequeño grupo de gente se había arremolinado en torno al viajero y murmuraban, curiosos mirando, como este tomada asiento y sus dedos finos comenzaban a desgranar acordes maravillosos en la cítara.

Usagi estaba con los ojos fijos en el trovador, como si la melodía que tocaba la hubiese fascinado, y mucho más cuando escuchó las palabras que su voz entonaba como una historia lejana y heroica que entraba en su corazón y en su mente y despertaba extraños sentimientos dormidos…

_Lejanas tierras de Cornualles,_

_Maravillosas y prósperas otro tiempo_

_Que sufren como toda la tierra,_

_El azote Intenso del Reino Oscuro,_

_Mi cántico ocurre entre tus colinas,_

_Verdes, hermosas, perfectas,_

_Donde una pacífica familia sufre_

_Al ser obligada por un capitán del Caos_

_A que el Padre y el hermano mayor sean tomados como esclavos_

_¡Triste grito desgarra la tarde! es el grito de la madre_

_Gemidos lastimeros le acompaña, son los de dos niñas._

_¡Piedad de nosotros tenga, Su excelencia!_

_Ruega llorosa la madre, tomando de la capa al impío_

_¡Callad o las llevaremos también!_

_Ruge el capitán e implacable golpea_

_el rostro de la pobre mujer_

_El marido y el hijo miran indignados_

_Pero no logran hacer nada más_

_Atados de pies y manos,_

_Pero antes de que el tétrico cortejo parta_

_Una sombra emerge por la colina_

_Bañada por los rayos del sol dorados_

_Surge perfecta en su montura, cubierta por capa de oro_

_Una mujer igualmente hermosa, con brillante armadura_

_Cabalgó por el Ocaso e imponente su arma mostró_

"_Quizá, Capitán inocuo, pensar debieras vuestra afrenta_

_Que el Reino de Cornualles pagado ha de sobra_

_El tributo de esclavos de esta temporada"_

"_¿Y quien sois vos que así desafías, el absoluto poder del Caos'"_

_Furioso pregunta el Capitán._

"_Soy Lady Minako de Tristán, y te insto a dejar en paz a mi gente_

_O el filo de mi espada os hará respetar lo que por derecho os negáis"_

_Feroz combate de traba, quince guerreros la atacan_

_Y a todos con valor derrota, mientras el General, artero_

_Invoca terribles monstruos, que la guerrera dorada_

_Destruye uno a uno con su espada._

"_Creo, General, que debéis pensarlo dos veces_

_Antes de intentar sojuzgar injustamente a mi gente"_

_Habla la bella Lady Tristán dirigiendo su espada al taimado_

_Y este huye cobarde, sin siquiera haberla enfrentado_

_La agradecida familia, intenta besar su manto_

"_No hagáis eso, mi debes es protegeros"_

_Y con la misma grácil elegancia_

_Cabalga de nuevo al ocaso._

_¡Bendita Tierra de Cornualles_

_Que un Ángel por defensor Tenéis!_

_De Lady Tristán y su valor,_

_Este trovador las maravillas ha cantado._

La melodía de la cítara del viajero detiene sus acordes ganando un aplauso de la gente. El hombre andrajoso se inclina y algunas personas lanzan al estrado algo de oro. Los ojos azules de la rubia de coletas refulgen emocionados ante las historias que está cantando el viajero.

-¡Canta algo más, trovador! -grita un hombre de poblada barba roja.

-¡Si canta algo más! -recalcan otras personas.

-¿Es solo historias de bellas guerreras las que cantas? -cuestiona un joven fornido que cargaba algunas cajas de verduras.

-¿No os placen, caballero? -pregunta el trovador.

-La historia de Lady Tristán de Cornualles parece sacada de un romance, pero me gustaría escuchar algo más interesante, más peligroso. -propone el joven.

-Tengo una historia más interesante, y más peligrosa. Es sobre los Trece Demonios del Sur. -comenta el trovador de ojo de diamante. Un murmullo se escucha alrededor de la plaza al escuchar aquel denominativo.

-¡Mientes, trovador! ¡No es posible que hayas estado en un ataque de los Demonios del Sur! -exclama una anciana. El trovador camina hacia el bolso y saca una capa roja con el emblema del águila negra generando un poderoso murmullo de asombro.

-No solo he estado con ellos, mi señora, sino que cuento con la amistad de Lady Lancelot Du Lac, su líder, y compuse una canción sobre el ataque a la Torre Athod, lo cual presencié, por parte de los terribles Demonios del Sur. -comenta el hombre.

-¡Queremos escucharla! -pide otra mujer, y todos en la plaza la secundan. El trovador sonríe y extiende la capa roja con el emblema del águila sobre el suelo luego toma su cítara y comienza el nuevo cántico.

_La noche dejaba caer su manto tétrico_

_Sobre las altas torres de la fortaleza Athod_

_Resguardada por más de cien soldados_

_Cuando un extraño grito de ave resuena imponente_

_Y un rayo de fuego rasga el cielo oscuro_

_El ave de fuego aparece imponente_

_Marcando con su grito desafiante la llegada_

_De los imponentes guerreros de las flamas_

_Surge una cabalgata infernal en el horizonte_

_Flanqueados por llamas los corceles del infierno_

_Desatan una ola de miedo en los soldados del Mal_

_Que suenan desesperados los cuernos de alarma_

_Alzando el puente levadizo atemorizados._

_Pero nadie puede detener a los hijos de las flamas_

_En lo alto de la Torre más alta una figura imponente_

_Se recorta con la luz de la luna_

_Y el ave de fuego se detiene volando en su brazo_

_La mujer de cabello de ébano enciende en flamas un arco_

_Y una flecha llameante surge de este_

"_¡Esuchad, soldados del Caos!_

_Si liberáis ahora en paz a los prisioneros_

_Os prometemos tener piedad y dejaros ir_

_Si os oponéis, Os juro que como pájaros seréis"_

_Resuena la voz de Lady Lancelot Du Lac_

_Pero la arrogancia de capitán del Mal_

_Domina su corazón y confiado en su armada_

_Responde así a la valiente guerrera:_

"_No estáis en posición de exigir nada, delincuente_

_Bajad de allí y daos presa pues amenazar no podéis_

_Con palabras tan extrañas a un siervo del Caos"_

_Entonces la mujer de las flamas_

_Soltó certera sus flechas y estas atravesar lograron_

_Las cadenas que el puente sostenían_

_Entraron impetuosos los Demonios del Sur_

_Con fuego, flamas y valor, prestaron lucha sin igual_

_Cayeron soldados y mostruos vencidos bajo su filo_

_Y al final rendirse debieron al poder de los hijos de la flama_

_Lady Lancelot decreta entonces_

_Libertad a los cautivos de la Torre_

_Y a los soldados del Caos ordena_

_Ser de miel cubiertos todos_

_Y de plumas en sus cuerpos_

"_Así cumple una Lancelot_

_La palabra que empeño_

_Como pájaros seréis os dije_

_Y nunca tuve más razón_

_¡Id y decir a su ama que Lady Lancelot os manda!_

_¡Id y decid que esta Tierra es Libre y no esclava!"_

_Si un Ángel Defiende el Norte_

_En el Sur un Demonio poderoso_

_Protege al indefenso y salva al débil_

_Una nueva era se acerca a la Tierra_

_Donde los nobles resurgen como el Fénix_

_¡Larga vida a Lady Lancelot!_

_¡Larga vida a su valor!_

Una ola de plausos y vítores escapa de los labios de la gente de la villa cuando termina el trovador su interpretación y es obsequiado por la gente con comida y algunas monedas. Después de eso se coloca de nuevo su sombrero y carga su cítara en la espalda tomando la capa roja con el emblema del águila cuando una voz lo llama.

-Señor trovador… ¿De verdad ha visto Usted todas esas cosas? ¿De verdad hay guerreras valientes que luchan contra el Poder Oscuro de esa forma? -el viajero con ojo de diamante mira a la chica de coletas que ansiosa espera su respuesta.

-Es verdad, pequeña. Yo he viajado mucho y he visto por mi mismo todo lo que canto. -responde el trovador.

-Es maravilloso… que valor… y que forma de enfrentar al Poder Oscuro. -asombrada la rubia.

-¿También eres guerrera? -cuestiona el trovador al ver la espada de madera que pende de su cinto.

-Entreno para serlo… pero jamás sería tan fabulosa como Lady Tristán o tan valiente como Lady Lancelot. -sonrojada Usagi.

-Yo creo, jovencita, que tú serás mucho más que ambas si te lo propones. Creo que algún día yo mismo compondré nuevos cantares sobre ti. -sonríe el hombre y le alarga la capa roja del águila. -esfuérzate mucho… -termina y se aleja tal como llegó, entre la multitud que viene y va por la villa. Usagi se queda un momento petrificada con el pedazo de tela en sus manos, pero después corre hacia el castillo seguida de su gato. Llega por la parte de atrás por donde sabe no se topará con Lady Kaolinet de Antor y entra en las caballerizas, solas a esa hora del día. Una vez allí, extiende la tela y mira asombrada la capa con el águila roja.

-Que asombroso… ¿No te parece Luna?

-No tiene nada de asombroso, Usagi. Más bien es una tontería y una insensatez enfrentarse así al Reino Oscuro. -comenta el gato negro. -ese trovador no tardará en cantar, cuando regrese por aquí, como Lady Le Fay atrapa a ese par de niñas que juegan al héroe y las lleva a las cárceles de la Montaña Prohibida.

-No creo que eso pase, Luna. Al parecer no soy la única que cree que la heredera Pendragon está tardando mucho. -opina la rubia y luego se pone la capa sobre sus hombros y saca su espada de madera, haciendo algunos movimientos que ha aprendido con Pellinor. La gata negra la mira en silencio subida en una cerca. -ahora me esforzaré mucho más seriamente en el entrenamiento. Me he dado cuenta de que sí se puede ayudar a la gente siendo buena guerrera.

-Usagi… prométeme que no te dejarás influenciar por esas canciones exageradas del trovador. Tú no necesitas actos heroicos para destacar. Deja que el destino te indique tu camino… y quítate esa capa. No me gusta verte con ella. -opina el gato negro. Usagi ríe mientras se quita la capa roja y la dobla guardándola entre la paja.

-Calma, Luna. No me estoy volviendo parte de los Demonios del Sur… solo los admiro. -responde la rubia.

-Ojalá sea momentáneo. -termina el gato.

-Bien, me voy o llegaré tarde al entrenamiento. Vendré luego de la comida e iremos al bosque para hablar tranquilas… Y Luna… no te enojes. Sabes que te adoro. -acaba Usagi acariciando a su gato. -prácticamente eres como mi mamá, tu me salvaste de pequeña y gracias a ti me rescató el señor Alan y Molly.

-Anda a entrenar… y pórtate con madurez. -asegura la gata mientras la rubia se aleja corriendo y de nuevo le saca la lengua al gato. El felino mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Princesa… me pregunto cuando será el momento en que sus poderes despertarán… cuándo podrá estar lista para entender quién es y cuál es su destino… mientras tanto solo me corresponde seguir velando por su seguridad. -acaba el gato antes de escapar saltando con agilidad por las vigas del techo de las caballerizas.

**Base del Reino Oscuro, Polo Sur de la Tierra.**

La bruja de ondulado cabello azul y ojos amarillos camina por el desfiladero bajo el cual se alza el cráter del volcán subterráneo hasta detenerse ante el engendro monstruoso de muchos ojos y tentáculos que flota sobre este.

-Mi señor. -se hinca Neherenia La Fay. -¿Me ha mandado llamar?

-_Ponte de pie. _-ordena el engendro. -_supongo que has mirado las estrellas. El tiempo de la Noche Sin Luna está muy cerca. ¿Tienes preparado todo?_

-Todo absolutamente, mi señor. Beryl, que es una fiel sierva del Caos, acompañará a Diamante. Justamente el día de la noche sin Luna es el festival de cambio de estación en Villa Antor.

_-¿Haz observado a la joven Pendragon?_

-Todo el tiempo, mi señor. Ha crecido, es una adolescente cercana a los 15 años, pero sé que ya es apta para engendrar. -comenta la bruja sonriendo de lado.

_-¿Y qué hay de esa Arcana que la protege? -_interroga el monstruo de muchos ojos.

-Puedo ocuparme de eso. Además, la noche sin Luna disminuirá notablemente la fuerza de los Arcanos. Estará distraía hasta que nuestros planes se lleven a cabo.

-_No quiero ninguna falla, Le Fay. Solo tenemos una sola noche que no se repetirá hasta dentro de un milenio, para poder lograr que una mujer con sangre pura de la Diosa y del Caos sea engendrada._

-Os respondo con mi vida, señor, de que en la Noche Sin Luna todo saldrá como deseamos. -responde servilmente Neherenia sonriendo maléficamente acompañada de una risa siniestra que escapa del engendro de muchos ojos.

**NOTAS FINALES: Una vez más luego de 2 semanas y ya estamos en la parte de la historia en que comienzan a perfilarse las personalidades de las senshis. Esta historia al pretender abarcar toda la saga de leyendas artúricas desde el nacimiento del rey hasta su muerte tendrá al menos 3 partes, ésta es sin duda la más difícil porque de los primeros años de Arturo hay pocos datos y muchos huecos que llenar para llevarlo a volverse el Gran Rey del futuro. Eso pretendo plasmar en este fic y mantener la idea de la mayoría de los escritores en que Lancelot y Tristán eran los caballeros más populares y fuertes, aún antes de la Mesa Redonda. **

**Ahora viene la parte más difícil para mí como escritora, el nacimiento de Mordred…espero plasmarlo como corresponde y gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. **


	7. Chapter 6: NOCHE SIN LUNA

**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**

**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**

**Capítulo 6: Noche sin Luna**

**Ciudad de Carbonek, condado de Percival.**

Amanece en la hermosa capital de calles rodeadas de canales, donde las barcas doradas iban y venían llevando y trayendo mercancías. En una de las torres más altas del palacio de almenas doradas, una hermosa joven de ondulado cabello aguamarina se entretiene tocando los acordes de una hermosa arpa y luego escribiendo algunas notas musicales en hojas que descansan sobre un atril.

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta la saca de su abstracción.

-Lady Percival… siento interrumpirla… -la joven levanta sus ojos color aguamarina hacia la doncella rubia.

-Está bien, Nereida. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lady Bors está en el pasillo. Quiere verla. -comenta la doncella. El rostro angelical de Lady Michiru Percival se ilumina con una luz nueva y sonríe.

-Hazla pasar… ¡Rápido! -apremia a su doncella que asiente y se aleja. La chica de cabello aguamarina se levanta de su silla y corre hacia el espejo lateral de su habitación donde toma apresurada un cepillo pasándolo por sus cabellos y se alisa el vestido azul que cubría su hermosa figura justo a tiempo para recibir a su visitante.

-Mi señora… Lady Bors. -presenta la doncella. La de cabello aguamarina gira para encontrarse de frente con la alta figura de corto cabello rubio, armadura dorada y botas que aguarda al lado de la doncella. Las pupilas aguamarina y las azul intenso de la recién llegada se cruzan un momento.

-Puedes retirarte, Nereida. Que nadie nos interrumpa. -ordena con un hilo de voz Lady Percival. Una vez que la doncella se retira y la puerta se cierra tras ella, nada detiene a la joven de cabello aguamarina para correr y fundirse en un abrazo con la recién llegada que la estrecha contra sí de forma casi desesperada.

-Haruka… -susurra emocionada Lady Percival.

-Michiru. -responde ella en el mismo tono cargado de sentimiento. Un momento se quedan ambas fundidas en ese abrazo desesperado, hasta que la guerrera rubia separa un poco a su compañera, mira su rostro y la acerca para darle un dulce beso en los labios. -Deseaba esto más que nada en el mundo.

-Y yo. -responde Michiru sonrojada. -tardaste mucho…

-Debía ser así. Era un viaje largo. -responde la rubia. Michiru la toma de la mano y la jala hacia el diván en que estaba antes ella, haciéndola sentase a su lado y ella misma con sus manos desprende los broches del peto dorado de la recién llegada para quitarle la armadura y dejarla solo con su camisola y pantalón blanco.

-¿Madre sabe que volviste? -inquiere Michiru regresando a sentase al lado de Haruka.

-Nadie lo sabe. Quise venir primero que nada a verte a ti. -responde Haruka y acaricia la mejilla de Michiru.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar? -reclama Lady Percival clavando su mirada aguamarina en la de su compañera.

-Tío Hasan y yo viajamos por el desierto buscando guerreros. Tenemos un buen ejército para recuperar el reino de Falias. ¡Hay tanta gente oculta en el desierto por temor al Reino Oscuro! Y todos dispuestos a pelear para recuperar su patria. -emocionada la rubia. -es momento de que los Leones del Desierto hagan sonar su rugido de nuevo. Mucho más ahora que Lord Malachite saldrá de viaje. Abandonarán el fuerte de Imnir.

-Ruka… No puedo creer que sigas con esa idea. ¿Por qué quieres atacar al Reino Oscuro y provocarlos de nuevo aún con lo que le hicieron a tu familia? -preocupada la de cabello aguamarina.

-Es mi legado y mi deber como heredera Bors. -firme la rubia. -siento si no lo puedes entender, es sencillo para ti pensar eso porque jamás has visto lo que hacen los siervos del Caos, la muertes y la destrucción que sus Monstruos causan-opina Haruka. Michiru la toma de las manos.

-No es eso. Comprendo bien que es tu deber y tu legado. Lo entiendo, pero no puedo evitar sentir un gran dolor en mi corazón de pensar que tu amor por tu pueblo te aleja de mí. -confiesa ella sonrojada. -disculpa si soy celosa… pero entiendo que de comenzar esa batalla por recuperar tu Tierra vas a irte de mi lado… ¡Y no quiero eso! -llorosa Michiru se abraza al pecho de Haruka enterrando su cabeza en el cuelo de la rubia. Ella la rodea con sus brazos.

-Quizá sea lo mejor… quizá si me alejo puedas olvidarme y tu madre encuentre un buen partido para ti, alguien que te convenga de verdad, alguien bueno para la casa de Percival… -con dolor la rubia.

-¡No digas eso jamás! -se desprende indignada de sus brazos la de cabello aguamarina y la sujeta del rostro obligándola a mirarla. -Tú sabes que te amo solo a ti y que jamás podría amar a nadie más. No me importa si es apropiado o no amarte, Haruka, solo lo siento y no iré jamás en contra de este amor. Antes de que me obliguen a casarme con alguien más soy capaz de decirle a mi madre de frente lo que siento por ti y…

-No. Aún no hagas eso. -suplica Haruka. -Yo misma se lo diré a Lady Percival… cuando sea momento.

-¿Cuándo sea momento? -duda Michiru.

-También quiero recuperar mi reino por eso, Michiru. Ahora solo soy una refugiada sin fortuna que no tiene nada que ofrecerte. Si recupero mi legado, si restauro el reino de mi familia, quizá tu madre acepte que tú y yo… -se atreve la rubia sonrojada. Michiru sonríe y le da otro beso en los labios.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso desde un inicio y me dejaste esperar con tanto miedo tu regreso? -inquiere ella.

-Quería estar segura de que era posible. En mi viaje me topé con un trovador algo extraño que cantaba historias sobre lo que ocurre en otros reinos. En el norte, en Cornualles, Lady Tristán está defendiendo a su gente por la espada, en el Sur, mi prima Lady Lancelot dirige a un grupo de guerreros que atacan las fortalezas del Caos… ¿Te das cuenta?... No soy la única que quiere luchar y recuperar su Tierra. -emocionada Haruka. -voy a viajar y a encontrarme con Rei, quiero luchar como lo hace ella con su gente.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces hazlo. No te detendré, aunque pasaré noches horribles pensando que algo malo te pueda pasar. Los generales del reino Oscuro son temibles, y persiguen y sofocan toda rebelión por la fuerza. -cede Michiru. Haruka la toma de las manos.

-¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mis habilidades como guerrera? -se burla un poco ella.

-¡No te burles!... sé que eres muy fuerte, hemos entrenado juntas… pero a veces no mides las consecuencias de tus actos. Siempre debo detenerte.

-Recordaré todo esto y seré más prudente. Te lo prometo. -acaba la rubia y besa los dorsos de las manos de Michiru.

-¿Cuándo te irás? -pregunta ansiosa la de cabello aguamarina.

-Mañana temprano. En cuando descansemos y hable con tu madre. Es lo menos que le debo a la mujer que me amparó y protegió todos estos años. -confiesa ella. Michiru entonces se retira un anillo con una gema aguamarina y se lo pone en el dedo a Haruka.

-Llévalo contigo siempre, y cuando lo mires, recuerda que en Carbonek hay una mujer que se moriría de angustia y de dolor si algo malo te pasara. -asegura ella.

-Lo tendré siempre a mi lado. ¿Y tú prometes que me esperarás? -inquiere la rubia.

-Siempre. -es la única respuesta de Michiru antes de que las dos sellen su promesa con un beso.

**Marquesado de Antor, Tierras del Norte.**

Sir Héctor, sentado frente a su escritorio de madera, miró el pergamino que tenía delante el cual había redactado hace días con el notario del feudo con todo detalle. Ciertamente, no era muy común que un noble cediera los derechos de herencia a una hija adoptiva por encima de los de una hija de su propia sangre, pero el hombre lisiado estaba decidido. Su única hija, Lady Kakyuu de Antor, no tenía ninguna cualidad para hacerse responsable de un feudo, o para dirigir los destinos de su pueblo, amenazado siempre por los tratados del Reino Oscuro. Usagi, por otro lado, aunque aun era una jovencita inexperta y algo torpe, tenía muy buen corazón, era inteligente y se estaba aplicando de forma extraordinaria últimamente en sus lecciones de combate… y esas palabras que escuchó en sueños cuando decidió adoptarla no abandonaban su cabeza; definitivamente estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El día que él faltara, su sucesora no sería su hija, sino Usagi. Había tenido redactado ese documento hacia varias semanas pero no había puesto aún la firma, quería ver como se desenvolvía la rubia en sus lecciones con Pellinor, pero ahora estaba decidido. Además el noble hombre no había comentado con nadie los extraños dolores de pecho que le aquejaban últimamente y le indicaban que su estado de salud no era bueno…cualquier día quizá pasaría lo inevitable. Era momento. Decidido tomó la pluma de ave y tinta firmando el documento y después, con su anillo, plasmó el emblema del zorro y el abedul propio de la familia Antor que daba legitimidad al escrito dejándolo sobre su escritorio.

-Querido… soy yo… -se escuchó la voz femenina entrando en su alcoba. Sir Héctor instintivamente ocultó el documento conociendo de quien se trataba.

-Querida. -respondió mirando a la mujer pelirroja que se acercaba a él con una charola y un vaso humeante.

-Traigo tu té. Sabes que no puedes dejar de tomarlo. Te da fortaleza. -responde zalamera Lady Kolinet de Antor.

-Déjalo sobre la mesa, lo tomaré después. -responde el hombre y toma algunos libros de su estante. Kaolinet de Antor mira entonces entre las hojas la firma y sello heráldico de su marido sobre el pergamino amarillo y todos sus sentidos de alerta se encienden ante aquel hecho. Hacía días que hurgando entre los papeles de su esposo encontró el temido documento de sesión de derechos en los que la heredera del Marquesado sería la advenediza hija del carpintero en lugar de su Kakyuu. Entonces pensó deshacerse del documento pero sabía que habría sido en vano, conocía de sobra la predilección de su esposo por aquella estúpida niña rubia así como la terquedad de Sir Héctor, si ella actuaba de modo impulsivo podría acelerar cosas que no le convendría y había tenido que sopesar en su conciencia y su mente las opciones.

Entre su amor de madre y el de esposa, que en verdad jamás existió en un matrimonio por conveniencia como el suyo, pudo más el de madre, y Lady Kaolinet de Antor era alguien que no cejaba en su afán de poder. Aprovechando que su esposo miraba unos libros, de su anillo con forma de flor, dejó caer un polvo blanco sobre el líquido del vaso caliente. Hacía tiempo que tenía consigo aquel veneno y había tomado su decisión, pero se resistía a usarlo del golpe por miedo a ser descubierta, así que lo iba administrando de a poco día a día en el té a su marido. Ahora ya no tenía dudas.

-¿Mucho trabajo? -cuestiona a su esposo girando en sus manos la tasa para que el veneno se mezcle.

-Bastante. -seco Sir Héctor algo extrañado del repentino interés de su mujer en su trabajo.

-Toma tu té e iré después por Pellinor para que te lleve a la cama. Has trabajado mucho y debes descansar. -extrañamente amable la mujer pelirroja sonríe ofreciendo el vaso humeante a su esposo. Sir Héctor toma el vaso y bebe el té, cuyo líquido caliente en verdad cae bastante bien a su cuerpo cansado. Ella lo mira beber con una sonrisa.

-Kaolinet… ¿Pasa algo? -extrañado el ex caballero.

-Nada, querido. ¿Acaso necesito excusas para ser amable con mi marido? -acaricia ella la mejilla de su esposo y un momento se cruzan sus ojos. Es entonces que Sir Héctor comienza a sentir que le falta el aire y un extraño y sofocante calor que le emerge de las entrañas y le quema… un terrible temblor le acomete y se comienza a ahogar…

-Kao… Kaolinet… que… que hiciste… -entre cortado le reclama entendiendo de pronto todo. La mujer pelirroja lo sujeta de la camisa y lo mira amenazante a los ojos.

-¡Vengarme de ti por poner delante de la hija de tu sangre a una bastarda como esa chiquilla rubia!… ¡Jamás dejaría que le arrebataras lo que es suyo! -amenazante Kaolinet mirando con desprecio a su marido que cae al suelo mientras tose sangre entre estertores horribles. Un punto se queda la mujer contemplando la rápida agonía de su marido que se queda inmóvil en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre con los ojos abiertos. En cuanto eso ocurre, Lady de Antor se acerca al escritorio, toma el pergamino con la firma y sello de su marido y lo oculta entre sus ropas. Después recoge por si misma el vaso y la charola y sale de la habitación de la torre sabiendo que en unos momentos, cuando Pellinor fuera a llevar a la cama a su señor, se encontraría con la desagradable noticia…

**Desfiladero Sur, Tierra de Fuego.**

En la frontera de desiertos rojos de la parte Sur del reino, unas antorchas en la parte más alta alumbran un campamento en la zona más escarpada de una montaña. Alrededor de una hoguera, unos hombres de armaduras negras asan el cuerpo sin vida de un jabalí. Un hombre calvo y corpulento, unta con salsa roja la carne del animal, que despide un olor agradable mientras otro hombre sirve licor, que saca de unos barriles amontonados al lado de una tienda de campaña; dos chicas, tocan una lira y una flauta y la fiesta en el pequeño campamento, junto con las risas de los hombres de armas, se generaliza.

En la parte de atrás del acantilado, en una saliente rocosa que se perfila junto con la luna, otra pequeña hoguera resplandece en la punta perfilando la figura de una mujer sentada sobre sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados y la mano izquierda sobre la derecha, tocando sus pulgares. La mujer parece meditar frente al fuego y un ave de plumaje rojo descansa sobre un arbusto seco cerca de ella. De pie en unos riscos mas arriba, las dos gemelas de cabello negro recargadas en unas lanzas, montan guardia y observan hacia abajo en silencio.

De repente, el ave roja lanza un graznido, el arbusto se enciende en llamas que curiosamente no queman al pájaro, los ojos morados de la mujer frente a las brazas se abren de golpe y ella se levanta mientras las llamas crecen. Las dos chicas cuervo saltan ágilmente de los peñascos y una de ellas se dirige a su ama.

-Mi Señora… ¿Qué pasa?

-Alguien viene por el lado Este de la montaña. -decide la joven de ojos amatista, levantando del suelo su espada, mientras el fénix rojo eleva su vuelo. Las gemelas se miran asombradas pues ellas no habían percibido nada extraño en los alrededores, pero confiando en su señora, la siguen, atravesando las tres como bólido el campamento hasta detenerse en la ladera de roca. El fénix rojo vuela y grazna en el cielo nocturno y todos los guerreros que antes reían y festejaban, guardan sepulcral silencio ante esa acción de su líder, que con la espada en mano y los ojos alerta, mira como esperando algo; las dos gemelas con sus lanzas en guardia también esperan.

De improviso, se escucha un ruido y un enorme oso salta sobre las tres mujeres con un rugido feroz. Un grito compartido de los guerreros junto a la fogata, acompaña el movimiento ágil de las gemelas, que ruedan en el suelo mientras la chica de ojos amatista salta a un lado en ágil movimiento. Los guerreros junto al fuego toman apresurados sus armas y corren hacia su líder. El gigantesco oso que lleva casco, una silla de montar y una rienda ruge y se para en dos patas al ver a los guerreros rodearlo.

-¡Alto, Thor! ¡Quieto! -una voz potente de alguien que monta el oso se escucha y la enorme bestia se controla. Los guerreros de armadura negra permanecen con sus armas en guardia mientras, la joven de ojos amatista se incorpora y mira detenidamente a quienes van montados en el oso. La joven que monta a la bestia es una alta mujer castaña con el cabello atado en una coleta alta, ojos verdes, ropa de pieles y pintura en el rostro dándole un aspecto enigmático y de extraña belleza salvaje. Sujeto de su cintura y también montado en el animal, iba un personaje que usaba una capucha café haciendo difícil de distinguir su rostro.

-¿Quién osa irrumpir en nuestro refugio? ¡IDENTIFIQUESE! -amenaza el capitán castaño de barba, dirigiendo su pesada espada hacia la extraña, mientras las dos chicas a su lado los amenazan con sus arcos en tensión.

-¿Son los Demonios del Sur? -pregunta la voz de la alta castaña.

-Eso depende quién nos busque. -toma la palabra la joven pelinegra de ojos amatista parándose muy cerca del enorme oso, que muestra los dientes amenazante sin inmutar a la pequeña mujer.

-¡Lady Lancelot!… no tiene de que preocuparse… somos amigos… -habla la voz masculina y la figura de capucha café se baja ésta, mostrando el rostro de un hombre conocido por todos en el campamento.

-¿Tomoe? -pregunta el joven castaño reconociendo al trovador con ojo de diamante.

-Yo mismo, capitán Redfern. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. -salta de encima del oso el vagabundo y se inclina con una reverencia ante la chica de ojos amatista. -Lady Lancelot.

-¿Se puede saber por qué trajiste a un extraño a nuestro campamento, trovador traidor? -estalla el alto guerrero calvo, amenazando con su mazo al hombre de cabello blanco que levanta las manos.

-Ursus… basta… -ordena la chica de ojos amatista que mantiene clavadas sus pupilas en la alta castaña que monta el oso. -¿A quién trajiste contigo?

-A una chica que conocí en las tierras de Sagramore. Es una leñadora, me ayudó cuando intentaban asaltarme unos tipos y solo pidió como recompensa a sus servicios conocerla, Lady Lancelot. -se excusa el trovador. La alta castaña salta de la silla encima del oso y sujeta la rienda acariciando al animal, que cambia su actitud hostil y permite que la chica lo acaricie mansamente.

-Es verdad. El trovador paga su deuda conmigo. Lo escuché en una taberna cantando algunas de sus aventuras y quería conocer a los "Demonios del Sur". -afirma la alta y fuerte castaña sin dejar de mirar a la líder de los guerreros a los ojos con decisión.

-Habla entonces. -cede Rei.

-Preferiría que fuera a solas. -asegura la castaña.

-Noan, denle algo de comer a Tomoe y regresen a lo que estaban haciendo. -decide Rei. Su segundo al mando asiente y los guerreros de armadura negra se dispersan; el trovador se acerca con ellos al círculo de la fogata, en que el jabalí se asa en las flamas. Solo las dos chicas cuervo se quedan al lado de su señora, ganándose una mirada desconfiada de la castaña, que amarra la rienda de su oso a un árbol seco.

-Creo que dije "A solas". -terminante la dueña del oso.

-Phobos y Deimos son como si fuera yo misma. Habla ya, chica de la selva. -comenta Rei Lancelot.

-Quiero tu ayuda. -sincera y sin rodeos la joven castaña. -mi gente en las selvas sufre acosada por uno de los generales del reino oscuro que han encomendando el gobierno de la zona Sureste del reino. -expone la castaña presionando los puños.

-Eso no es nuevo. Los malditos generales del Reino Oscuro hacen eso en todos lados, de Norte a Sur y de Este a Oeste de Albión -se cruza de brazos Rei.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacer algo por mi gente. He intentado combatir con ellos, pero soy yo sola en su contra. Mi pueblo no tiene ciudades, destruyeron todo en la invasión, todos somos nómadas… la selva me sirve de escondite y consigo burlar un poco algunos contingentes, pero una sola persona no puede contra todo un regimiento de soldados o Monstruos -con tristeza en sus ojos verdes ella.

-No es mi problema si en las selvas de Sagramore no hay valientes. -con desdén la heredera de Lancelot.

-¿Eso significa que no me ayudarás? -molesta la castaña.

-No te ayudaré. Sagramore no es mi problema ni el de mis hombres. Bastante tenemos ahora con la batalla para recuperar nuestro reino; si no hay quien defienda tu Patria es su problema. Además, chica de la selva, te confundiste al venir aquí. ¿No has oído hablar de "los Demonios del Sur"? Somos mercenarios, ladrones, el terror de estas tierras, incendiamos fortalezas, devoramos los cadáveres… -divertida la de ojos amatista.

-No era esa mi idea. Tomoe dice que Ustedes liberan a la gente encarcelada, que defienden al débil y castigan las injusticias y que están logrando que los soldados del Caos y sus horribles Montruos salgan de esta tierra poco a poco. -afirma la castaña.

-Los trovadores exageran todo. No es verdad, chica de la selva. Solo somos delincuentes, no héroes. -Habla con seriedad la de ojos amatista. -si quieres un héroe ve al Norte y busca a Lady Tristán. -acaba burlona Rei. La castaña la mira y ambas se sostienen la mirada, son solo unos momentos pero pareciera como si ambas se estuvieran reconociendo, midiendo sus fuerzas, su voluntad.

-Makoto. Mi nombre es Makoto. -responde la dueña del oso.

-Pues Makoto, regresa a tus selvas y sigue luchando como puedas, porque no arriesgaré a mi gente por algo que no me importa. -decidida Rei y se da media vuelta seguida de las dos pelirrojas.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No luego de haber viajado tanto! -furiosa la alta castaña intenta alcanzarla pero dos lanzas se interponen entre ella y la líder de los "Demonios del Sur". -¿Entonces no te importa lo que el general Kunzite haga de mi gente? ¿No te importa que mujeres, niños y ancianos indefensos se oculten en la selva como animales sufriendo de cacerías salvajes y despiadadas y sirviendo de comida a los Monstruos o alimento al demonio Ghen? -reclama la castaña.

-¡Dije que no! -declara Rei sin voltear. -toma a tu oso, te daremos provisiones para el viaje y vete. Phobos… Deimos… déjenla ir. -ordena la chica de ojos amatista. Las gemelas apartan las lanzas de delante de la castaña y dan media vuelta en seguimiento de su señora.

-¡He escuchado que Ustedes son mercenarios, que hacen las cosas a cambio de un pago!… ¡Puedo pagar por sus servicios! -asegura la castaña. La joven de armadura negra detiene el paso imitada por Phobos y Deimos pero sin mirar a la recién llegada.

-¿Y con qué sería ese pago?-duda la de cabello negro.

-Te ofrezco mis servicios. Te ayudaré a recuperar la ciudad de Benwick, pelearé a tu lado. Soy fuerte y mi hacha es capaz de cortar incluso la roca más dura, he asesinado con este filo más Monstruos de Caos que cualquiera en este campamento -añade la castaña con seguridad. Rei la mira.

-No aceptamos a nadie más débil que nosotros. Somos solo 13 guerreros. Las reglas son claras, chica de la selva. Si puedes al menos hacer sangrar a uno de nosotros estás dentro. -explica Rei.

-Acepto. -decidida la alta mujer de ojos verdes. Lady Lancelot lanza una llamarada al aire y esta consigue hacer callar a los mercenarios que estaban cenando junto al fuego, quienes se acercan y forma una ordenada fila frente a su líder como si en lugar de una horda de asaltantes fueran un ejército disciplinado. -¡ESCUCHEN! Esta mujer de tierras de Sagramore, quiere pertenecer a nuestro grupo. Conocen las reglas, elegirá a uno de nosotros para enfrentarlo y si logra en 13 golpes herirlo, será parte del equipo… ¿Alguna duda?

-¡NO, SEÑORA! -gritan de forma aterradora que hasta a la extranjera atemorizan, todos a una voz. Rei se acerca a la castaña.

-Elige ahora a quien enfrentarás según tus fuerzas. 13 golpes solamente, uno por cada uno de nosotros. -pide la líder. Makoto camina a lo largo de la fila mirando a todos los guerreros: los rostros decididos y feroces de los hombres, algunos con cicatrices que demuestran su habilidad, el enorme gigante musculoso, las dos chicas con actitud fiera y el par de gemelas pelinegras con ojos obscuros y amenazantes.

-Elijo enfrentarme a… Lady Rei Lancelot Du Lac. -declara la castaña señalándola con su dedo acompañado de una sonrisa de seguridad. Los guerreros la miran unos asombrados y otros divertidos, no pueden evitar reír. -Nadie dijo que no se pudiera. -se excusa la castaña encogiéndose de hombros con actitud graciosa. Los ojos amatista y los verdes se cruzan, Rei sonríe.

-Eres valiente, chica de la serva, y eso me agrada. Tienes derecho a 13 golpes, si logras mostrar mi sangre, estás dentro. -concede ella. La castaña asiente y camina hacia su enorme oso, buscando entre la silla de montar una enorme hacha que arma en ese momento uniéndola a un mango de metal labrado. -¡Nadie interviene! -exige la heredera de Lancelot y sus guerreros, que conocían muy bien ese tono terminante, asienten formando un semicírculo en torno a ellas. La joven pelinegra camina al encuentro de la castaña y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Y tu arma? -pregunta la extranjera a Rei. Esta sonríe y tomando su espada la arroja hacia Deimos que la recibe y le muestra a su oponente solo un pequeño cuchillo de doble filo, que sujeta en una mano. Makoto sonríe. -Aunque tengas un arma pequeña no te tendré consideración…

-No la estoy pidiendo. -responde Rei. La alta castaña frunce el ceño molesta y sin miramiento alguno, descarga dos tajos a la derecha e izquierda de la mujer más baja, que ésta esquivó con cierta facilidad.

-¡Uno! ¡Dos! -gritaban los Demonios del Sur contando los tajos de la más alta. -¡Tres! ¡Cuatro!...-intentó la castaña cortar la cabeza o las rodillas de su oponente que se alejaba con agilidad del filo.

-Son muy rápidas… -comenta con la boca llena de carne el trovador de ojo de diamante, que parece muy divertido mirando la pelea mientras come y bebe. -me parece que solo están jugando y no se atacan de verdad… -La castaña ataca con toda maestría a la pequeña chica de armadura negra que la esquiva con cierta facilidad, rodando por el suelo y aprovechando el impulso levantándose de nuevo.

-¡Cinco! ¡Seis! ¡Siete! -gritan los guerreros, hasta que en uno de los tajos poderosos el hacha parte en dos una roca a un lado de Tomoe, haciendo que el trovador se atragante con el pedazo de carne y casi la escupa. Todos los hombres de armadura negra se quedan en silencio al ver aquello. Ni siquiera Ursus podía romper una roca de ese tamaño de un tajo… ¿Quién era esa extranjera tan extraordinariamente fuerte?...

-¿¡Por qué no me atacas!?- grita furiosa la más alta levantando su hacha.

-¡No quiero gastar mis 13 tajos, tú llevas siete y aún no me tocas! -advierte Rei burlona. Makoto furiosa corre hacia ella de nuevo con el arma en alto.

-¡Ocho! ¡Nueve! ¡Diez! ¡Once! -gritan emocionados los guerreros. Makoto mira con rostro sudoroso a la mujer pequeña de cabello negro, que sonreía de lado y a quien no había logrado siquiera tocar, pero extrañamente comparte la misma sonrisa de Rei.

-Solo dos más. -declara la líder de los Demonios del Sur.

-Solo dos más. Ahora si lucharemos de verdad. -afirma la alta extranjera. Rei no esperaba semejante respuesta y ahora ve moverse a la mujer castaña con una agilidad que no había mostrado antes; la ataca y ella a duras penas logra esquivarla esta vez mirando pasar el filo poderoso del hacha muy cerca de su cuerpo…

-¡Doce! -gritan a coro los hombres de Rei y ella abre aterrada los ojos, no pensó que alguien tan alto pudiera ser tan ágil, además unos mechones de cabello negro aún flotan en el aire y caen al suelo. Los hombres de Rei se quedan callados al ver que el tajo de la extranjera cortó el pelo de su líder, pero Makoto no da tregua y de un giro rápido cambia de posición su hacha y con la parte baja de esta asesta un golpe en la boca del estómago de la de armadura negra y después en su barbilla, haciéndola caer hacia atrás pesadamente. La castaña, con una maestría evidente a pesar de lo pesado de su hacha, lanza un tajo al suelo que saca chispas de electricidad cuando se hunde en este, y Rei, apenas logra rodar, usando un movimiento de sus piernas y cintura, revolverse en el suelo y levantarse de un salto dejando una estela de llamas atrás, mientras coloca la punta de su cuchillo pequeño en el cuello de Makoto, cuya hacha ha formado una grieta en el suelo y se ha quedado hundida en este; un momento ambas se miran desafiantes, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Ninguno de los hombres de Rei se atreve a hablar.

-¡Trece!… -declara la pelinegra con voz potente, aunque algo asustada de lo cerca que estuvo el tajo. Después se levanta y lanza el cuchillo enterrándolo en el tronco de un lejano árbol. -¡Se acabó!… regresa a tu tierra, chica de la selva. -dice terminante y se aleja.

-¡Espera! -la detiene Makoto, Rei se gira y mira a la castaña que sonríe. -¿Qué es eso que veo en tu pierna derecha? -pregunta esta. Rei mira abajo y descubre un hilo de líquido rojo que corre por su pierna brotando de su armadura desgarrada. El campamento de los Demonios del Sur está en un silencio sepulcral. Todos miran asombradísimos a la extranjera y no saben que hará su líder ahora. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que un guerrero es más fuerte que ella.

-¡Taranis! -llama Rei a uno de sus hombres. El hombre de coleta negra se apresura a llegar al lado de su líder. -Denle una tienda y ofrézcanles de cenar a la chica y al oso. Se quedan. -declara Rei. Makoto la mira y las dos sonríen.

-¿También al oso?-se asusta el guerrero.

-También al oso, o puedes arriesgarte a no alimentarlo y que te coma a ti. -divertida Rei. -¡Se acabó la diversión! Regresen a cenar. -aplaude la joven. Todos se dispersan comentando en voz discreta sobre el combate y solo quedan de pie las dos gemelas cuervo y el trovador de ojo de diamante.

-¡Asombroso! ¡No sabía que eras una guerrera tan formidable! Me dijiste que eras solo una leñadora del bosque. -comenta Tomoe. La castaña no responde y desentierra su hacha del suelo para desarmarla después. Rei, con el pájaro rojo en su brazo se acerca a ella.

-Bienvenida al campamento, Lady Makoto Sagramore. -comenta la joven pelinegra. Mako la mira y sonríe al darse cuenta de que descubrió su identidad por los truenos que se escaparon del último ataque-hace tiempo que no tenía una pelea tan buena. Pudiste haberme cortado la pierna.

-Pude…pero no quise. Era solo un reto-añade la castaña-además tienes algo de sangre en la boca-Rei sonríe y limpia su boca con el dorso de su mano, justo donde la castaña la había golpeado.

-Me agrada la gente valiente, Makoto, y si me ayudas a recuperar mi reino, prometo que te ayudaré a recuperar el tuyo. -le alarga la mano. La castaña la toma con fuerza.

-Tenemos un trato -declara sonriente la castaña. Garuda grazna con fuerza y el oso, tras su ama, ruge, como si ambos estuvieran de cuerdo con aquel trato. El trovador apura su último sorbo de vino.

-¡Creo que tendré muchas canciones que componer en Benwick! -es el comentario de Tomoe.

**Marquesado de Antor, Tierras del Norte.**

Prácticamente toda la Villa Antor estaba presente aquella mañana en los funerales de quien había sido su amo. Un afecto sincero por Sir Héctor de Antor, caballero justo y gobernante equitativo, inundaba los corazones de los aldeanos cuando acompañaban el féretro de su señor hacia la tumba familiar, una cripta de cúpulas blancas en el cementerio de la villa es el destino de la comitiva y esta se detiene mientras los hombres de armas, luciendo capas negras, bajan el ataúd de su señor y se preparan para el entierro.

Las personas de la villa guardan respetuoso silencio. Lady Kaolinet de Antor, con el rostro cubierto por un velo, destaca al frente de la comitiva en actitud impenetrable. Tras ella, Pellinor y a su lado, la rubia Usagi llorando con sentimiento apoyada en el hombro de Molly, su hermana mayor.

Luego del entierro, Usagi y Molly llegaron a la habitación de la joven en el castillo de Antor donde la abatida rubia, con los ojos hinchados y llorosos, se sentó en la cama.

-Iré a traerte un té caliente, no has comido nada desde ayer. -le dice preocupada Molly. Usagi solo asiente en silencio y la castaña sale de la habitación. Poco después, la jovencita rubia escucha unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación y va a abrir por si misma pensando que quizá algo olvidó su hermana. Delante de ella, Lady Kaolinet de Antor la mira con desprecio.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? -dice la viuda. Usagi en silencio, asiente y le permite pasar. Una vez dentro, la mujer le alarga un pergamino.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunta la jovencita.

-Eso es un documento en el cual te cedo la posesión de la Casa de Campo del Bosque. Es grande y me parece que para la hija de un carpintero como tú es bastante. -comenta la mujer pelirroja. Usagi la mira extrañada. -Creo que debo ser más clara… te estoy dando eso a cambio de que te vayas del Castillo de Antor. No quiero verte más porque muerto mi marido no hay nada que puedas ni debas hacer aquí; tú y yo jamás nos hemos querido y no me parece que te quedes en esta casa. Kakyuu va a regresar en una semana y debe ocuparse de sus responsabilidades como nueva señora de este feudo.

-Si quiere que me vaya lo haré, Lady Kaolinet, como dice, sin mi Padre en esta casa no tengo porqué quedarme, pero no necesita darme nada a cambio, no quiero la Casa de Campo. -rechaza la adolescente rubia.

-Ese no es mi problema. Está a tu nombre y lo que hagas con ella no es mi asunto, así mi conciencia está en paz y mi nombre libre de habladurías. La gente no podrá decir que la hija adoptiva de Lord Héctor de Antor no tuvo una herencia. -terminante la mujer pelirroja mirando con más desprecio a la adolescente. -no quiero verte aquí mañana. -termina y sale de la habitación. Usagi una vez sola deja caer el pergamino al suelo y se lanza llorando a su cama. Molly llega con la taza de té acompañada de Pellinor y preocupada se acerca a su hermana.

-Usa… tranquilízate por favor. -le dice preocupada Molly acariciando el cabello rubio de la jovencita. -El señor Pellinor quiere hablarte. -le dice la castaña. Usagi se levanta de la cama y mira al bravo guerrero sin mano que se inclina.

-Señorita, lamento importunarle. -dice conmovido el soldado al ver la sincera tristeza de la chica, la cual contrasta mucho con la fría indiferencia de la esposa de su señor. -vi a Lady Kaolinet salir de aquí… ¿Le dijo algo?

-Quiere que me vaya del castillo antes de mañana. -responde la rubia limpiando sus lágrimas. Pellinor la mira molesto.

-¡Eso es infame! ¡Usted es hija de mi Señor tanto como Lady Kakyuu! Yo sé que Sir Héctor jamás habría querido eso. -furioso el soldado.

-Sin mi padre no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Lady Kaolinet nunca me ha querido y mi hermana… solo me toleraba o me ignoraba. No me molesta irme, Pellinor. -comenta ella.

-No debe irse, señorita Usagi. Escuche esto… yo estoy seguro de que Sir Héctor deseaba cambiar su testamento para dejarle a Usted, y no a Lady Kakyuu, las responsabilidades del mayorazgo. La iba a nombrar heredera a Usted, le iba a dejar el título y la dirección del feudo. Yo mismo traje al notario para que redactara el documento hace unos días, solo esperábamos la firma de Sir Héctor para legalizarlo -asegura el soldado. Usagi se queda asombrada y sin saber qué decir. -es verdad, Señorita Usagi, solo Sir Héctor y yo sabíamos eso. Ayer cuando lo encontré muerto, intenté buscar entre su escritorio el documento y no lo encontré por ningún lado… ¿Sabe lo que eso significa? -la adolescente niega con una cabezada. -significa que alguien lo tomó, que alguien se lo llevó de allí y que estuvo con Sir Héctor cuando murió.

-¿Lady Kaolinet? -adivina la castaña. Pellinor asiente.

-Como ha dicho la Señorita Molly, yo creo que tanto en la muerte de Sir Héctor como en la desaparición del documento ella tuvo mucho que ver. Señorita Usagi, si usted lo desea, podemos intentar una querella legal. ¡Reclame sus derechos como hija adoptiva de Sir Héctor de Antor! Sé que todo el pueblo la apoyaría. -anima el soldado. La rubia niega con la cabeza.

-Yo no haré nada de eso, no reclamaré ningunos derechos porque no me corresponden y si Sir Héctor me hubiera heredado algo por encima de Kakyuu que era su hija, no lo habría aceptado… Pellinor, tú me conoces, solo soy una chica torpe y llorona que lo único que quería era hacer sentir orgulloso a su Padre… no quiero nada de esta casa… -comenta ella. Pellinor mueve negativamente la cabeza. -Lady Kaolinet quiere que me vaya y que acepte la casa de Campo… la aceptaré, nos iremos Molly, su Padre y yo a esa casa lejos de la villa y no molestaremos más a Lady Kaolinet. Dile eso, Pellinor. -pide la adolescente rubia y abraza al soldado. -Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y por enseñarme…

-No debe irse… -insiste el soldado sin mano. Usagi, con su dulzura acostumbrada, le da un beso en la mejilla al guerrero.

-Si debo irme, es lo mejor. Molly… vámonos. No me llevaré nada de aquí más que el recuerdo de mi Padre. -asegura la rubia y se agacha a recoger el pergamino del suelo. Molly asiente y abraza a su hermanita menor mientras las dos salen del lugar bajo la paternal mirada de Pellinor, que niega con una cabezada.

-Voy a luchar hasta el final porque sus deseos verdaderos se lleven a cabo, mi señor… porque fuera de Usted no tendré mas amo que la señorita Usagi. -jura decidido el guerrero sin mano.

**Ciudad de Uppsala, condado de Gawain, Tierras del Norte.**

En las lejanas tierras Septentrionales del reino, en la torre más alta del Castillo Gawain, aquella noche hay una luz encendida; ese lugar era poco visitado por los servidores porque sabían que era el sitio de estudio e investigaciones de la joven heredera, a quien no le gustaban las interrupciones. Dentro de la Torre, aquella noche nevada, arde una chimenea que con sus luces naranjas alumbra todos los extraños matraces y frascos de vidrio en que las diversas soluciones y sustancias de colores, hierven y pasan unas a otras en muchos destilados; también hay muchísimos libros y pergaminos en libreros y mesas, esqueletos de animales y uno humano, armas y artefactos de metal con engranes y prototipos de madrea de extraños aparatos mecánicos, también un enorme mapa del reino de Albión detalladamente realizado, colgando de una tela en la pared.

Una joven de corto cabello azul que toma una copa de vino, se encuentra sentada frente a la mesa dibujando algo con unas reglas y sentada en el suelo, sobre una piel de oso polar; una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules y vestido rosa, que toca con maestría artística un arpa. De repente, la rubia interrumpe su melodía. Las dos chicas escuchan unos golpes en la puerta de la Torre y la peliazul deja sus trazos caminando hasta abrir la puerta. Un enorme y bello felino de piel blanca y manchas negras entra en la estancia y ronronea entre las piernas de la chica. Ella sonríe y lo acaricia.

-¡Quíone!… te extrañé. -le dice la peliazul a su leopardo y la abraza para después quitarle un pequeño collar que llevaba al cuello y de este desenrolla un pergamino pequeño.

-Ami… ¿El mensajero que esperabas era tu gato? -se queja la rubia incrédula.

-Desde luego, Mina, Quíone es más inteligente, veloz, discreta y segura que cualquier mensajero en todo el reino. -concede Ami mientras lee el papel y acaricia las orejas de la enorme gata de las nieves. -Tenías razón. Lady Zoicyte también fue citada a la base del Reino Oscuro. Mis contactos dicen que dejó la fortaleza de la Montaña Ptijás hace seis días. -comenta la peliazul.

-Te lo dije, cuando Lord Neflyte se fue de Cornualles me pareció sospechoso. ¿Para qué crees que hayan sido convocados los generales a la Montaña Prohibida? -duda la rubia.

-Tengo algunas ideas, Mina. -opina la peliazul y llenando el vaso de licor de un cuerno dorado, se sienta en el suelo sobre la piel de oso; la felina de pelo blanco se hecha a su lado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Ami Gawain mientras mueve la cola. Mina se sienta a su lado. -Lady Neherenia Le Fay no debe estar muy feliz por los ataques que ha habido. Escuchaste a los juglares y cantores, ya no son solo los "Demonios del Sur" sino que también Lady Bors y los Leones del Desierto ha comenzado a dar problemas. Es cuestión de tiempo para que eso se salga de control y debe querer tomar medidas. -deduce la inteligente heredera Gawain.

-¿Y eso nos perjudicará? -duda la rubia.

-Mucho, Mina. Lo que pasa en el Sur es una advertencia de que los nobles estamos hartos de injusticias y tus enfrentamientos con Lord Neflyte, aunque justos y dentro del marco de la Ley, han tenido mucho impacto social. Lady Minako de Tristán es prácticamente una heroína justiciera conocida ya en muchos lugares. -reitera Ami.

-Tía Catherine me ha regañado varias veces, pero siempre me pide que le cuente mis aventuras y cuando no la veo, sonríe. Sé que está orgullosa. -comenta Minako sonriente.

-Entonces tienes suerte; Mamá jamás aceptaría que yo hiciera lo que tú haces. -comenta Ami. -desde la muerte de papá y de Malachite se le ha metido en la cabeza que luchar es malo. No quiere que nos metamos en problemas con el Reino Oscuro y hasta se ha negado a que Índigo y Azur entrenen conmigo… -menciona Ami a sus hermanos pequeños. -Comparto la idea de que pelear a lo tonto, sin reflexionar en el peligro y provocando al Reino Oscuro como lo hacen esas mujeres en el Sur…es idiota y soberbio, pero también es cobarde no hacer nada cuando vulneran tus derechos. -sabiamente dice la peliazul.

-Yo sé eso, amiga, y no habría podido hacer nada sin tu consejo y tu ayuda. Quizá ya me habrían atrapado y solo provocaría problemas para el reino y para mi tía. He aprendido de ti la importancia de ser un líder inteligente y no arriesgado. -asegura la rubia.

-Te diré algo, Minako… si en esa reunión del Reino Oscuro les ordenan a los generales cometer más felonías en nuestro reino, ya no me importará que mi Madre se moleste… lucharé contigo. -decidida la peliazul. Su amiga sonríe y palmea el hombro de la peliazul. La heredera Gawain se levanta de la alfombra y sirve una copa de licor del cuerno dorado a su amiga.

-Ya era hora, Ami. -ambas se quedan en silencio un momento. -¿Aún crees que sea posible que la princesa Pendragon esté viva en algún lugar? -cuestiona Mina mirando las llamas. Ami se encoje de hombros llegando a su lado y dándole el aguamiel, licor propio de las tierras de Uppsala.

-No lo sé, nunca me ha gustado especular sobre leyendas. Mamá siempre se molesta, dice que no tengo fe, pero me gusta creer que el destino de este reino depende más de personas como nosotros que lo forjamos con esfuerzo y sabiduría y no de esperanzas basadas en leyendas y creencias que no dejan de ser cuentos infantiles. -seria la heredera Gawain, que acaricia a Quíone mientras esta ronronea.

-Papá estaba muy seguro de que la hija del Rey Uther se había salvado el día de la gran invasión. Decía que vio los cadáveres del Rey y la Reina, pero que la niña no estaba, y vio la espada en la piedra con las letras doradas que predicen su regreso-explica Mina. -Me gusta creer que papá tenía razón y creer que la princesa Pendragon está en algún lugar, viva, a salvo… que quizá se indigna con las injusticias como nosotros y que algún día aparecerá para unir el reino y traer la justicia y la paz.

-Tu fe es loable pero no tienes base alguna para creer eso. Si la princesa Pendragon está viva ¿Por qué no aparece? ¿Por qué permite que su reino sufra injusticias y su gente muera esclavizada por el Reino Oscuro?-pregunta incisiva la peliazul.

-No se. Puede haber muchas razones. Quizá ella misma no sabe quién es. Debe ser muy joven, dos o tres años más joven que nosotras… 14 años… -especula Mina.

-No me parece que ahora debamos pensar en la ficticia heredera Pendragon, Mina. Hay cosas más importantes en que pensar. -decide Ami. -hay que aprovechar la ausencia de Lady Zoicyte y liberar a los comerciantes que tienen en los calabozos del fuerte Alfha.

-Pero ella dijo delante de tu madre que no sabía nada de la desaparición de esos comerciantes ni del cargamento de hierro. -comenta Mina.

-Es mentira. Tengo espías que saben exactamente dónde esta el cargamento de hierro robado y dónde tienen a los obreros. Van a ejecutarlos en unos días por orden de Lady Zoicyte -declara Ami mostrándole a su amiga el pergamino que llevó su gato.

-¡Si sabes el lugar dime y ahora mismo parto a todo galope para rescatarlos! -impulsiva la rubia heredera Tristán. Ami niega con la cabeza, camina hacia un cajón y extrae un mapa que despliega ante su amiga.

-Escucha con atención, Mina, no vamos a hacer las cosas impulsivamente. Este es un mapa del Fuerte Alfha, allí está el hierro y también los prisioneros. Esta parte señala la estructura del fuerte, una fortaleza de defensa casi impenetrable, y esto son las mazmorras.

-¿Por qué Lady Zoicyte tendría oculto un cargamento de metal que ella misma denunció como robado? -duda Mina.

-Muy sencillo, Minako. Lady Zoicyte y Lord Neflyte están unidos en este fraude. Piensa un poco. Mi madre envía un cargamento de hierro de las minas del norte hacia Cornualles en respuesta al pacto de compraventa con tu tía, Lady Catherine. Lady Zoicyte, como gobernadora, ofrece soldados del reino oscuro para que escolten el cargamento hasta tu reino y en el trayecto, misteriosos ladrones los atacan, roban el cargamento de metal y asesinan a algunos comerciantes, los otros, desaparecen al igual que los soldados del Reino Oscuro que los acompañaban. Lady Zoicyte se indigna, se enfurece, levanta una denuncia pero… ¿Denuncia contra quién? No hubo jamás tal ataque o si lo hubo, los que lo hicieron fueron ellos mismos. Nos están robando vilmente. Neflyte le ayudó ocultando en el fuerte fronterizo entre Uppsala y Cournalles el hierro robado -señala la peliazul con su dedo índice en el mapa el sitio exacto.

-¿Por qué no asesinar a los comerciantes que quedaban vivos? -duda Mina.

-Porque no tuvieron tiempo. La misiva de Lady Neherenia Le Fay para acudir a la base del Reino Oscuro los esperaba y sabes el tiempo que toma un viaje como ese desde aquí. Dejaron instrucciones y los ejecutarán a su regreso. No quieren delegar a nadie más. -afirma la joven heredera Gawain.

-Si intervenimos y los salvamos, vamos a probar que ese par de malnacidos están robándonos y por otro lado, no se atreverán a quejarse con tu madre o con tía Cat del ataque porque sería equivalente a aceptar su villanía. -deduce Minako.

-Es la idea. -sonríe Ami. -así que mañana temprano, tú y yo diremos que saldremos de cacería, con una pequeña escolta que ya he elegido y que nos dejará en el camino hacia la frontera y vamos a liberarlos. -acepta la peliazul.

-¿Vas a ir conmigo? -se emociona Minako.

-Tú sola no podrías esta vez. Yo conozco bien la fortaleza por los mapas de mi padre que he estudiando desde hace años. -confiesa Ami.

-Muy bien. Entonces después de todo somos un equipo. -asegura la rubia.

-No lo digas en ese tono. Espero no se repita, lo último que quiero es decepcionar a Mamá. -seria la peliazul-te ayudaré esta vez porque me indigna lo que pasa y porque me preocupa que seas tan impulsiva y algo te pase…¡Pero no lo haré de nuevo!

-Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, Lady Ami Gawain. -promete Mina poniendo su mano sobre su corazón, las dos amigas ríen y después la peliazul procede a detallar a su valiente e impetuosa amiga la forma como debían atacar el fuerte fronterizo.

**Marquesado de Antor, Tierras del Norte.**

La comitiva de guardias con el estandarte del zorro se detiene a las afueras de la casa del bosque. Del caballo que iba adelante baja una mujer joven, como de 18 años, de cabello rojo y hermosos rasgos, aunque algo en sus ojos color miel, lo único que heredó de su padre, denotaban cierto brillo de frialdad.

Lady Kakyuu de Antor, la nueva heredera y señora del feudo dio unos pasos hacia la casa de campo que conocía poco. Su Padre la había construido hacía años cuando le gustaba ir de cacería al bosque y encerrarse en la tranquilidad de aquel lugar en comunión con la naturaleza y alejado de la villa. La nueva heredera de Antor no lleva armadura, sino un hermoso vestido color amarillo con negro, una elegante capa y un tocado de flores de oro en sus cabellos rojos.

-¿Quiere que la acompañemos, mi señora? -pregunta un soldado de la escolta.

-No. Quédense aquí. -ordena fríamente la heredera y camina por los escalones que conducen a la casa de campo. Mientras sube, algunos hombres y mujeres que estaban por los alrededores dejan sus labores y se inclinan ante de nueva señora. Kakyuu nota que todos parecen tener una actividad bien definida. Los hombres labran el campo y siembran, las mujeres limpian, lavan la ropa o podan el hermoso jardín que antes no recordaba que fuera tan bello. Hay otros hombres, en el tejado, que reparan algunos desperfectos y que desde arriba se inclinan ante ella. Llega al fin a la puerta y llama. En un momento acude a abrir la jovencita de cabello castaño, en quien conoce a Molly, la hija del carpintero y hermana de Usagi.

-¡Lady Kakyuu! -se asombra la jovencita y se limpia las manos en el delantal. -pase por favor. -cede el paso a la pelirroja y ésta entra en la estancia de la casa asombrada de la elegancia y limpieza que no recordaba tuviera aquella propiedad casi abandonada.

-Quiero ver a mi hermana. -pide la pelirroja. Molly asiente.

-Espere aquí, iré por ella. Ahora entrena en el patio trasero. -añade la joven de corto cabello castaño.

-¿Entrena? -duda Kakyuu repentinamente interesada.

-Con el señor Pellinor. Aguarde, iré a avisarle.

-Iré contigo si no es molestia. -solicita Kakyuu. Molly asiente y le indica.

-Por aquí por favor. -Kakyuu la sigue hacia la parte trasera de la casa de campo. Molly abre una puerta de madera y entonces la asombrada pelirroja puede escuchar perfectamente el sonido de madera que choca y al enorme guerrero sin mano enfrentándose con golpes certeros y estocadas a la jovencita rubia de coletas, que parecía mucho más pequeña que Pellinor, pero, sin embargo, no se veía ni cansada ni abrumada por la mayor fuerza de su oponente. Kakyuu de Antor, al ver peleando con seguridad y sin miedo a Usagi, recordó ese documento que su madre le mostró el día anterior cuando regresó de su viaje al Castillo de Antor.

-_Mira por ti misma y dime si te parece justo que tu Padre le quisiera dejar el mayorazgo y el título de Antor a una advenediza chiquilla en lugar de a ti. -le había dicho su madre. Kakyuu miró el pergamino redactado según todas las formas legales y la firma de su padre con el sello del escudo que le daba validez._

_-¿Por qué haría eso papá? -dudó la chica pelirroja._

_-Porque hay algún misterio extraño con esa chiquilla, a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que quizá era una bastarda de Héctor y no quiso decirlo jamás. Ahora, Kakyuu, lo que debes hacer es desaparecer ese documento y procurar que ella no vuelva a poner un pie en el Castillo. Hay que alejarla lo más posible. Le he dado la Casa de Campo a cambio de que no regrese jamás. -dice implacable Lady Kaolinet. -el único motivo por el cual no me deshice de esto antes, fue porque esperaba que volvieras y lo vieras por ti misma. Lo dejo en tus manos, haz de él lo que gustes, pero por favor, no permitas que les quepa duda a todos en Antor que tú eres la heredera legítima. _

Kakyuu jamás había visto como amenaza a la niña rubia, simpática y algo torpe que su padre había llevado un día al castillo para estudiar y jugar con ella, se llevaban 4 años y para la pelirroja solo había sido una compañera de juegos. Diferentes en todo, cuando crecieron, nunca le pareció que tuviera que preocuparse por su hermana adoptiva, la trataba con cortés deferencia pero sin cariño; aunque debía aceptar que al leer aquel pergamino sí se indignó con su Padre y por momentos odió a Usagi, pero ahora que la veía combatir y que se había enterado por el viejo administrador de que la adolescente era la encargada de dirigir y administrar las bodegas de alimentos, se preguntaba si quizá su Padre había visto esas cualidades en la chica rubia cuando decidió heredarle todas las responsabilidades que ahora eran suyas.

En medio de uno de los tajos, Usagi mira a la visitante y la reconoce. Hace un gesto a Pellinor para detenerse, deja la espada de madera en el suelo y corre emocionada a abrazar a Kakyuu como hacía siempre, sin restricciones y con cariño.

-¡Hermana! -declara emocionada mientras la abraza con fuerza y luego le da un beso en la mejilla. La pelirroja, a pesar de todo, no podía negar que Usagi seguía siendo una chica buena y sin ambiciones.

-Usagi… -responde ella el abrazo.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? -pregunta tomada de su brazo la jovencita de coletas rubias y ambas entran en la casa bajo la dura mirada de Pellinor, quien mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Hace tres días. -responde Kakyuu. -no supe de la muerte de papá hasta que el mensajero llegó a la ciudad de Uppsala, donde era huésped de Lady Gawain. Me habría gustado estar con Ustedes. -responde ella. Una lágrima amenaza con salir de los ojos azules de la rubia cuando se sienta en el sillón.

-Fue muy repentino… nadie esperábamos que Papá… -se corta Usagi. -yo no he dejado de llorar desde que ocurrió.

-Lo entiendo. Ahora soy yo la nueva señora de Antor. -comenta la pelirroja espiando cualquier indicio de molestia en el rostro de la adolescente, pero ella le sonríe francamente.

-Eso es verdad, y estoy segura de que serás la líder buena y justa que a nuestro Padre le habría gustado que fueras. -cede Usagi. Kakyuu se debe confesar que el miedo de su madre por esta niña era a todas luces infundado. A nadie podía importarle menos quitarle su herencia que a Usagi.

-Justo por eso estoy aquí. Ahora que he comenzado a ocuparme de las cosas del feudo me he dado cuenta de que nada o casi nada sé de su administración… hay cosas importantes sobre los tratos comerciales, el grano almacenado en las bodegas y los insumos para los trabajadores de los que no tengo ni idea a pesar de que el Señor Baugard me ha informado. Sabes que esa parte de la administración nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

-¿Quieres ayuda? -se emociona la rubia.

-Si quieres dármela. Me gustaría que volvieras al Castillo de Antor y que te ocuparas de todo como antes mientras aprendo como se maneja el feudo. -pide la pelirroja. La jovencita de coletas baja la vista y niega con una cabezada.

-No voy a volver al castillo jamás. Tu madre no me quiere allí, te ayudo en todo lo que pueda, hermana, pero no regresaré. Aquí puedo atender todo y enviarte con Molly los documentos pero respeta mi decisión. A Villa Antor no vuelvo jamás. -declara decidida Usagi. Kakyuu va a insistir, pero sabe que quizá sea lo mejor. Ella conoce a su madre y aunque no siente especial afecto por su hermanita adoptiva tampoco quiere hacerle daño.

-Como gustes. Solo quería pedirte ese favor y decirte que espero que conmigo no tengas ningún problema. Yo sé lo que mi Padre te quería y de una manera u otra somos hermanas. -afirma la mayor.

-Sé eso y estoy segura de que él quisiera que siguiéramos en contacto. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que seas tan buena gobernante del feudo como lo fue papá. -declara emocionada la jovencita. Kakyuu la escucha contarle emocionada los planes que su padre tenía sobre los tratados comerciales con otros reinos y siente que el pergamino que lleva entre las mangas de su vestido le quema… ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo correcto seguramente sería decirle a Usagi la última voluntad de su padre y dárselo, parecía que la chiquilla rubia era muy capaz de ocuparse sola de Villa Antor pero eso implicaba que ella, Kakyuu de Antor, quedara en segundo plano ¡La hija de sangre rechazada por preferir a la hija adoptiva! Sería el hazmerreír de la comarca, de los reinos vecinos, en su visita diplomática se dio cuenta de todo lo que le faltaba para estar a la altura de Lady Minako Tristán o Lady Ami Gawain, ambas herederas responsables y competentes orgullo de sus familias… y ahora que era la nueva Señora de Antor se dedicaría a mostrarles lo que valía; de igual manera no sería algo malo, ella iba a asegurarse de que a Usagi no le faltara nada.

Cuando media hora mas tarde la nueva heredera estaba de regreso en el Castillo de Antor, en la soledad de su habitación, sacó el pergamino que declaraba heredera a Usagi y lo lanzó a la chimenea, decidida a no pensar más en la cuestión.

**Montaña Prohibida, Base del Reino Oscuro, Polo Sur de Albión.**

En las entrañas de los túneles que eran parte de la base del Caos, se encontraban aquel día reunidos los cuatro generales en torno a una mesa hecha de piedra negra brillante. Uno es un hombre alto de largo cabello blanco quien habla con una mujer de cabellera rubia y tez morena. Frente a ellos otro hombre de ondulado y largo cabello castaño y finalmente el hombre de corto cabello rubio que parecía el más nervioso. Todos lucían un uniforme gris y capas negras y se cuadraron respetuosos cuando entró la mujer de armadura negra y ojos rojizos con casco que ocultaba su cabello colocando una mano en su pecho.

-Lady Galathine -saludaron a coro. La así nombrada les dedicó una mirada despectiva y se retiró el casco dejando caer su largo cabello rubio de brillos rojizos y sentándose en uno de los tronos de roca. Los generales la imitaron pero se pusieron de pie enseguida que las cortinas negras frente a ellos se abrieron dando paso a la bruja de piel morada y ojos felinos que iba del brazo de un apuesto jovencito de cabello plateado y ojos azules.

-Lady Le Fay… Lord Le Fay… -saludaron los cuatro generales; solo Galathine permaneció en silencio y sin mirarlos. Tras ellos apareció el último personaje de aquella reunión, la mujer de cabello rojo y ondulado con largas uñas. Neherenia hizo una seña con su mano para que todos tomaran asiento, ocupó un trono más grande al frente de la mesa de roca y el joven se sentó a su lado derecho mientras Beryl lo hacía a la izquierda.

-Veo que han venidos todos. Entonces no demoraremos en iniciar esta reunión. El motivo de haberlos convocado aquí desde los distantes puntos del reino que custodian, es porque he recibido informes muy poco… gratos… de su desempeño. -inicia Neherenia le Fay mirando con sus horribles ojos felinos alternativamente a los 3 jóvenes y a la chica rubia.

-Lady Le Fay… ¿Le importaría ser más específica al respecto? -cuestiona el de cabello castaño.

-Puedo serlo yo, Lord Neflyte. -interviene Beryl. -Lady Le Fay al igual que todos estamos enterados de los diversos… ataques… que últimamente han sufrido algunos de ustedes en sus provincias y necesitamos una explicación al respecto. Lord Jedite… ¿Quiere aclarar a Lady Le Fay qué ocurre con esos forajidos, los "Demonios del Sur"? -pregunta Beryl. El rubio pierde un poco el color y nerviosamente responde.

-Eso… eso está controlado… -gruesas gotas de sudor resbalan por la frente del joven general. -solo son un ato de payasos en busca de atención…

-Diamante. -habla la bruja de piel morada y el joven de cabello plateado toma un pergamino desdoblándolo con cuidado y lee en voz alta.

-_El segundo mes después de la Luna Llena, en el día azul, trece guerreros de negro al mando de Lady Lancelot atacaron la Torre Athod, uno de los cinco fuertes de la frontera de Tierra de Fuego, y sin más miramientos y de forma sencilla vencieron a los más de 100 hombres armados que la custodiaban y a más de 50 Monstruos liberando a los prisioneros de los calabozos y minas mientras a los soldados que se rindieron luego del ataque los cubrieron con miel y plumas… _-en este punto una risa discreta de Lady Erzebeth Galathine, que muestra sus puntiagudos colmillos, interrumpe la lectura del joven peliplata pero este continúa después. -…_con miel y plumas y los enviaron de regreso al Castillo de Benwick. _-acaba Diamante. Neherenia clava sus ojos en el general Jedite.

-¿Esa es su idea de "Controlado"? -cuestiona la bruja Le Fay. -¡Tres Torres fronterizas de Tierra de Fuego han caído, han liberado a más de mil prisioneros, robado más cargamentos de metal y asesinado a más Monstruos de los que perdí el día de la invasión a Camelot! -molesta la bruja golpea con su puño la mesa de piedra.

-Yo… lo controlaré… ¡Lady le Fay le juro que… -va a argumentar el rubio general pero en ese momento Neherenia lanza con sus manos unos rayos negros que van a clavarse directo al pecho del joven rubio y lo hacen caer al suelo entre estertores terribles. Los demás miran el tormento, aterrados y Galathine sonriendo sádicamente. Cuando Neherenia termina, el joven Jedite cesa sus gritos y queda tirado en el suelo mientras su cuerpo lanza humo.

-Eso es una muestra de lo que ocurre cuando alguien no es efectivo en lo que hace. Debe entender que el mantenimiento de la seguridad y las leyes en cada rincón de los reinos que controlamos es primordial. Toda leve insurrección debe ser aplastada totalmente como escarmiento. No quiero que las cosas se salgan de control, como en Tierra de Fuego. Lord Neflyte… ¿Qué hay de sus problemas con Lady Tristán? -pregunta Neherenia. El castaño palidece.

-Nada grave, majestad… es solo ella intentando jugar a la heroína… pero no ha pasado a mayores… -nervioso Neflyte intercambia una mirada con su cómplice rubia. Zoicyte niega con la cabeza levemente.

-Contrólela. -declara molesta Neherenia. Diamante pone su mano en el hombro de su tía.

-No nos conviene un enfrentamiento flagrante con los reinos que tienen tratados con nosotros, tía. Menos con Lady Lancelot dando tanto de qué hablar, no queremos una rebelión en masa. Lo mas indicado es mantener los acuerdos como hasta ahora. -opina el jovencito. -creo que debemos evitar por todos los medios que se unan como en el tiempo de Pendragon y mientras menos motivos les demos será más fácil controlarlos.

-Ha escuchado las palabras de Lord Black, Lord Neflyte, así que procure controlar las cosas y que Lady Tristán no pase de ser una heroína de canción de juglar. -habla convencida Neherenia. El asustado hombre asiente con una cabezada. -y lo mismo va para Lady Zoicyte y Lord Kunzite. No necesitamos problemas, mucho menos ahora… en una semana será la noche sin luna y con ello las esperanzas para que algún día Nuestro Señor Oscuro renazca en carne y hueso son más fuertes que nunca. Mantengan el orden al costo que sea, porque si se repite algo semejante a lo que ocurre en Tierra de Fuego, entonces os regresaré a las minas… o haré intervenir a Lady Galathine. -opina la bruja de cabello azul y ojos amarillos. Los generales miran a la mujer de armadura negra que los contempla con un fiero brillo en sus ojos.

-No os preocupéis señora… no tendrá queja alguna de nosotros. -opina el hombre de cabello plateado quien es el único que puede hablar ante semejante amenaza.

-Pueden retirarse. Diamante, asegúrate de que el general Jedite sea tratado como corresponde para que pueda volver a su provincia mañana. -indica la bruja de piel morada. El joven de traje blanco y cabello plata asiente y camina seguido de los generales que cargan al inconsciente gobernador. Una vez solas, las tres mujeres esperan a que se hayan alejado todos para comenzar a hablar.

-Así que dejé con vida a una sabandija de la familia Lancelot. No tenía idea. -habla la mujer de armadura negra lamiendo sus labios, como si rememorara un sabor delicioso. -¿Desea que me ocupe personalmente? -cuestiona la mujer de ojos rojos quizá demasiado ansiosa.

-Calma tu adicción a la sangre, Galathine. No es momento aún. Deja que los generales de Beryl se ocupen; después de todo, su idea de implantar tejido del Caos en sus cuerpos fue exitosa. Ellos no recuerdan nada de su pasado, son fieles a nosotros pero tienen voluntad propia. Espero controlen esos problemas. -inicia Neherenia. -ahora debemos prepararnos para la noche sin luna…

-Lady Le Fay, disculpe pero esas cosas no me incumben. Sabe que estoy lista a cumplir toda orden que sea dada sobre las batallas y los prisioneros pero en asuntos mágicos… -despectiva Galathine mira a Beryl. -no me inmiscuyo. Con su permiso. -se levanta la guerrera de ojos rojos y se aleja.

-No debería permitirle ser tan irrespetuosa. -opina Beryl. Neherenia sonríe de lado jugando con sus dedos.

-Es efectiva en todo lo que hace, no tiene escrúpulos y su sadismo me agrada. Por mi puede ser tan irrespetuosa como desee mientras siga exterminando humanos y reinos como lo hace-afirma la bruja. -ahora que estamos solas, infórmame.

-Tal como pidió, he ubicado a la chica. Está en Villa Antor, al Norte. Tiene la edad aproximada de la heredera y el cristal negro que me dio reaccionó fuertemente cuando se acercó, aunque su cabello no es color plata sino rubio. -informa la mujer de cabello rojo.

-A veces aún me asombran los miserables Arcanos de la Diosa. -sonríe de lado Neherenia. -¿Y la hechicera?

-No había ninguna mujer con la descripción de Luna Merlín con ella… pero en cambio, hay un pequeño gato negro con una luna creciente en la frente que siempre la acompaña. Intenté asegurarme si tenía magia o no, pero el cristal negro no lo detectó.

-No me extraña. Los discípulos de la vieja decrépita de Danna pueden desaparecer su rastro mágico, por eso tardamos tantos años en ubicarla. Una niña rubia y un gato. -comenta Neherenia. -¿Ella estará lista para… engendrar? -pregunta la de ojos amarillos. Beryl asiente.

-Va a cumplir 15 años y ya dejó la adolescencia. Pude darme cuenta por su cuerpo que ya está lista, mi señora. -afirma Beryl.

-Entonces seguiremos el plan como estaba previsto. Llevarás a Diamante contigo el día de la fiesta en Villa Antor y le dirás que es una misión importante. Te asegurarás de que beba la poción y yo lo haré con la chica, después lanzarás el caballo contra ella y el resto se dará solo. Sabes qué hacer después. -pide Neherenia. Beryl asiente.

-¿Y la hechicera? -duda la pelirroja-Aun en su forma de gato puede causar problemas.

-Yo me haré cargo de esa pequeña gata. Tú ocúpate de realizar adecuadamente tu labor. Solo tenemos una noche, una sola noche que no se repetirá en cientos de años, y no podemos fallar. La hora en que comience el eclipse será la hora más poderosa para la magia negra, el último elemento para completar el hechizo. -indica Neherenia.

-Mi señora… ¿Ha pensado qué pasaría si ella no quiere al niño? O si la hechicera intenta deshacerse de él. -opina Beryl.

-Escucha, Beryl. Esa niña será lo más cercano a una Diosa que exista en toda la Tierra, con sangre mezclada de sus únicos herederos vivos, nada ni nadie podrá dañarla desde el momento que sea concebida y estoy segura de que la hechicera, si tiene el mismo Don que la vieja estúpida de Danna, ha visto como yo el futuro. Sabrá que es peligrosa pero poderosa y no se atreverá a dañarla. -informa Neherenia.

-¿Y la heredera Pendragon? Luego de que tenga a la niña quizá podamos deshacernos de ella. -insidiosa la mujer pelirroja. Una risa de Neherenia Le Fay es la respuesta.

-No es tu destino deshacerte de la heredera Pendragon, Beryl, ni el mío tampoco, sino el de esa niña que será engendrada la noche sin luna Y Contra ese Destino nada podemos hacer. Esa bebé estará destinada a vencer a su propia madre, a destruir todo lo que ella construya, a contener en su cuerpo a nuestro señor Ghen y a traernos las reliquias de poder. No mataremos a la heredera Pendragon…la necesitamos viva, para que saque a Excálibur y vuelva a liberar su poder. Tú y yo solo ayudaremos al destino, el resto, ocurrirá aunque Luna Merlín intervenga-observa la bruja de ojos felinos. Beryl guarda silencio y no pregunta más, después de todo, solo su señora tenía conocimiento del pasado, presente y futuro y su deber era ayudarla. Algún día tendría una recompensa de todo esto, de eso estaba segura.

**Marquesado de Antor, Tierras del Norte.**

La última noche de la feria de Villa Antor era la de "La Fiesta de las máscaras". Una sola noche al año en que los jóvenes aldeanos bailaban, reían y se divertían usando máscaras de diversos tipos y formas en la plaza del pueblo donde una orquesta tocaba animadas melodías, la comida iba y venía igual que los vasos de vino. Todo joven de la región acudía aquella noche a divertirse, guardaban sus mejores galas para lucir ese día y gozaban de una noche de fiesta total.

La chica rubia de coletas, que usaban un antifaz blanco, permanecía sentada en una de las muchas mesas que había en la plaza de la villa, mirando desganada a su hermana Molly, quien con otra máscara azul y un vestido del mismo tono bailaba con un joven de la Villa que la cortejaba desde hacia meses.

En verdad la joven rubia no tenía muchas ganas de asistir esa noche. Hacía unas cuantas semanas de la muerte de Sir Héctor y no estaba del mejor ánimo, aunque le había dado lástima Molly y había accedido a acompañarla. Sonrió al ver bailar a su hermana con Kelvin, había valido la pena por verla tan feliz… ¿En verdad eso lograba el amor?... Hasta ese momento ese sentimiento extraño no lo había experimentado. ¿Lo haría alguna vez? ¿Miraría a alguien como Molly a Kelvin y se sentiría tan dichosa como su hermana?

-¿Gusta una bebida, hermosa niña? -comenta una voz que la saca de sus reflexiones para ver a una anciana de capucha negra y antifaz del mismo tono que le ofrece una bebida roja en un vaso.

-Gracias señora, pero no tengo con que pagarlo. -niega Usagi mintiendo para quitarse de encima a la mujer.

-No tienes nada que pagar, niña. Es un ponche que quiero regalarte, un ponche mágico. -Usagi, bajo el antifaz, sonríe a la anciana. -¡Oh si! Lo es… si lo bebes es seguro que esta noche conocerás el amor. Solo bébelo, mi niña. -acaba la anciana y pone el vaso en las manos de Usagi. Ella mira el ponche rojo y algo en el olor del brebaje parece entrar por su nariz y es delicioso. Lo lleva a sus labios y bebe un trago, pero es tan delicioso que termina por beberlo todo. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados un momento sintiendo el agradable calor que produce en su cuerpo aquella bebida. Usagi va a agradecer a la anciana pero cuando abre los ojos esta ha desaparecido. Extrañamente ella siente ese calor y esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo por el ponche y se levanta algo tambaleante de la mesa intentando dar unos pasos…la adolescente se siente extrañamente mareada y decide volver a su casa.

A lo lejos, un joven de cabellera color plata y antifaz plateado camina molesto entre los aldeanos que bailan hacia su caballo.

-¡Lord Le Fay!... no se vaya, aún debemos esperar al mensajero por el cual nos envió su tía. -lo alcanza la mujer pelirroja de Antifaz morado. Diamante la ignora y sube en el caballo blanco.

-Llevamos más de una hora esperando a ese "Mensajero" y no aparece. Regresaré a la posada. Ese ponche horrible que me diste hace que me duela la cabeza. -opina el joven peliplata. Beryl sube también a su caballo café y sigue al joven peliplata por las calles de la Villa, iluminadas por antorchas. Beryl mira nerviosa la piedra negra que lleva al cuello conforme parejas de jóvenes con antifaces se cruzan en su camino, hasta que la roca negra refulge y los ojos de la mujer de antifaz morado se clavan en la joven rubia de coletas y vestido blanco que camina por una calle lateral. Entonces acucia su montura y hace que el caballo galope directo hacia la chica. Diamante alcanza a escuchar el galope de Beryl y sus ojos azules tras el antifaz se clavan en la chica de vestido blanco que va a ser arrollada. Un impulso más fuerte que él lo hace correr también hacia la joven rubia.

Todo pasa en fracciones de segundo, Diamante adelanta el caballo de Beryl y tomando a la chica de la mano la sube a su caballo en medio del grito de la rubia. Usagi no se da cuenta de lo que pasa y solo escucha los cascos del caballo, grita, cierra los ojos y cuando los abre se haya en brazos del hombre vestido todo de blanco y antifaz color plata.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? -comenta el hombre que la lleva en brazos sobre su caballo.

-Si… gracias… caballero… -explica ella. El hombre cabalga ahora a paso moderado y no suelta de sus brazos a Usagi. Ella siente su cabeza algo trastornada por el susto y por el ponche que bebió y no tiene muchas fuerzas para resistirse ni decir más.

-¿Desea que la lleve a algún lugar? -pregunta el desconocido de antifaz blanco.

-Puedo caminar por mi misma… caballero… vivo a las afueras de la villa. -habla la joven rubia. El peliplateado mira a la joven en sus brazos y sonríe al ver tras el antifaz los ojos azules de ella. Algo tiene esta joven, algo familiar, algo que hace sentir su corazón cálido y que lo impulsa a no abandonarla.

-No os dejaría sola, señorita. Iremos a su casa y la dejaré donde esté segura. -declaró él. Usagi sentía que algo extraño flotaba en el ambiente de aquella noche oscura, algo que como el aroma de ese ponche le quitaba la voluntad y no se negó. Diamante condujo a su montura en silencio tratando de entender por qué la aldeana en sus brazos despertaba en él esas emociones con solo sentir su cuerpo en sus brazos.

Durante un largo tramo, lo único que se escuchaba eran las pisadas del caballo. Al principio, Usagi se sintió un poco incomoda con el vaivén, ya que aunque el hombre de pelo plateado mantenía un paso lento y mesurado, sus cuerpos se presionaban con cada movimiento; sin embargo conforme el calor del pecho del joven se mezclaba con el suyo, sus cuerpos se acoplaron y Usagi se percató de que era muy cómodo y agradable estar en ese lugar entre los brazos de ese desconocido, literalmente apoyada en él. Se sentía cálida y segura, podía sentir la vitalidad del caballo y la de su salvador casi como si fueran uno solo… y ambos le daban la bienvenida y la cobijaban. Cuando se dio cuenta, habían salido de la villa y avanzaban por entre el bosque. A pesar de que los reflejos de las antorchas de la villa alumbraban todo el bosque, este comenzó a oscurecerse; Arriba, la luna llena empezó a ser cubierta poco a poco y a desaparecer.

Un halo de luz color rojo invadía a la pareja que iba en el caballo; Usagi sintió casi como si despertara de un sueño y tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su salvador. Se asustó de aquella posición y de sus pensamientos y se revolvió en los brazos del joven de antifaz blanco. El caballo se detiene y la chica salta de los brazos de su salvador intentando irse, huir, no sabe de qué per debe huir.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!-dice el joven; la adolescente no logra alejarse porque el joven baja del caballo y la sujeta de la muñeca. La joven rubia no sabe qué pasa en su cuerpo pero ese toque y en un momento todo desaparece; junto con la luna que estaba desapareciendo en el cielo, era como si el bosque, el caballo y los ruidos se hubieran desvanecido y el joven y la chica solo pudieran mirarse el uno al otro tras el antifaz. Diamante, preso de un sentimiento más fuerte que él jaló, a la joven rubia de la muñeca hacia él, la sujetó de la cintura y la besó con fuerza en los labios.

Usagi no sabía muy bien qué le estaba pasando; era la primera vez que alguien la besaba y era la primera vez que esas sensaciones extrañas la recorrían. Quizá pudo haber apartado al desconocido de cabello plateado, pero había algo esa noche en el ambiente y dentro de ella que se lo impedía. No lo hizo, sino que por el contrario, obedeciendo quizá al instinto o quizá a sus propias emociones, lo aferró del cuello y abrió sus labios a esa caricia.

El momento en que se unieron los labios de ambos hizo que una descarga de energía plateada iluminara el bosque, pero ellos no eran conscientes de nada. Sus sentimientos eran tan intensos, tan profundos, tan abrumadores que se estaban desbordando, bocas hambrientas, labios sedientos, manos curiosas, pasiones desbordadas… Se dejaron llevar, se perdieron en la sensación y en brazos del otro, deseando derretirse, fundirse y convertirse en uno.

A lo lejos, dos mujeres de capucha negra subidas en un peñasco que dominaba el bosque, miraban la explosión de energía plateada. La luna seguía oculta en aquellos minutos del eclipse y Lady Neherenia Le Fay tenía sus felinos ojos amarillos cerrados mientras una sonrisa diabólica curvaba sus labios.

-Al fin… ¡Al fin!... es el momento más poderoso, el día indicado, el instante perfecto. Ahora, Beryl, estás presenciando la llegada al mundo de quien será el ser más poderoso del universo, y ese poder será nuestro… ¡NUESTRO! -acabó rindo tétricamente la bruja. Beryl, a su lado, ya no dudaba de que fuera verdad, esa energía y esa fuerza provocada por lo que estaba pasando en el bosque entre ambos jóvenes se podían sentir perfectamente.

Alguien más, a lo lejos de Villa Antor, pudo sentir ese brillo y ese poder. La pequeña gata negra había salido aquella noche de la ciudad y del feudo porque había encontrado a un cuervo negro que dejó un mensaje para ella. En el pergamino decía que la vería esa noche en el camino que conducía al reino de Cornualles y firmaba Artemis Nimue. Solo Artemis habría usado cuervos para llevar mensajes, así que la hechicera se decidió a acudir a la cita y comprobar si era verdad (quizá esperanzada en que fuera cierto) que Artemis la había encontrado… habían pasado horas y jamás había llegado, y justo ahora, Luna Merlín, aun en su forma animal, entendía todo al ver el brillo color plata y sentir ese poder desbordado.

-¡He sido una estúpida!…¡Eso era lo que deseaban para que naciera la niña de Luz y Sombras! ¡La sangre de los dos herederos! ¡Lady Danna perdóneme! ¡Perdóneme!-gritó lastimeramente el felino negro mientras corría en medio de aquella noche sin luna con sus ojos fijos en la luz plateada que venía del bosque…

**NOTAS FINALES: Un capítulo más y avanza la historia. Sí, en los mitos artúricos Morgan Le Fay y su hermano Arturo tienen un hijo que luego lucha contra su Padre. No invento nada solo relleno los huecos de cosas que no se explican mucho en ellos a mi muy singular forma de entender. El incesto es una de las formas en que muchos alquimistas importantes como Michael Maier en "Atalanta Fugens" pensaban que se lograba la vida eterna, a mí me parece ver en todo esto mucho tinte alquímico oculto pero solo es teoría que probaré algún día. **

**Como se puede ver van ya apareciendo las herederas que serán en el futuro los caballeros de la mesa redonda, intento en estos tiempos antes de que la Reina Serena saque la espada de la piedra delinear las historias de cada una, que se noten sus fortalezas y debilidades intercalados con la historia de lo que le ocurre a la reina aún oculta como una campesina anónima en un feudo lejano. Si alguien tiene dudas de porqué elegí de entre todos los caballeros (que eran muchos) esos para cada senshi fue porque al leer lo que se sabe de sus vidas, hazañas y personalidades me parecieron los más adecuados, espero estén de acuerdo con la elección los fans de cada senshi porque todos tendrán importancia en la construcción del Nuevo Reino de Camelot. ¡NOS VEMOS EN DOS SEMANAS!**

**¡Merci Genbu sama por la edición de este y de cazadores! TQM.**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI. **


	8. Chapter 7: HIJA DE LUZ Y SOMBRA

**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**

**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**

**Capítulo 7: Hija de Luz y Sombra**

**Montaña Prohibida, Base del Reino Oscuro, Polo Sur de la Tierra.**

El joven de cabello plata se debatía en horribles pesadillas en que se mezclaba la música, un pueblo, un bosque oscuro y una hermosa jovencita rubia a la que besa hasta volverse loco. De golpe, se levantó sudoroso, lanzando un grito y trató de mirar en torno para saber en dónde estaba. Respirando agitado, se llevó una mano a la frente. El ruido de la puerta al ser abierta lo ayudó a darse cuenta de que se encontraba en sus habitaciones, en el castillo subterráneo del Reino Oscuro.

-Lord Le Fay, que alegría que haya despertado ya ¿Cómo se encuentra? -pregunta la mujer pelirroja de uñas largas, dejando una charola con comida y agua en la mesa al lado de su cama.

-Beryl… ¿Qué me pasó? -pregunta el joven tratando de volver en si.

-Enfermó, mi señor. Estábamos en una reunión con su tía cuando cayó fulminado por una horrible fiebre. Ha estado inconsciente y debatiéndose en altas temperaturas y delirios por tres días. -explica la hechicera.

-¿Tres días? -se asombra Diamante.

-Así es, señor. Le he dado algunas infusiones para que reaccione pero no lográbamos nada. Es afortunado que haya reaccionado y haya vencido a la fiebre. Estará algo débil y todavía tardará en reponerse, pero lo más difícil ya pasó. -el joven escucha a Beryl dudoso.

-Entonces ese viaje al Norte, le encargo de mi tía… la fiesta del pueblo… la chica de antifaz blanco… ¿No ocurrió? -duda Diamante.

-Creo, Lord Le Fay, que aún está bajo los efectos de los delirios de la fiebre. Puedo asegurarle que Usted no ha abandonado la cama en tres días y ha estado realmente delicado de salud. En su deliro hablaba muchas cosas incoherentes, es normal que se sienta confundido. -explica Beryl. El peliplata se queda en silencio, tratando de reconcentrarse en si mismo y recomponer todas las escenas extrañas que aparecen en su mente como partes inconexas de un rompecabezas. Intenta levantarse, pero sus piernas debilitadas lo hacen caer de nuevo sentado en la cama. -No se levante, coma algo y descanse… -pide Beryl.

-Debo... debo hablar con mi tía…

-No podrá hacerlo en ese estado, Lord Le Fay. Primero descanse y recupérese y yo misma le acompañaré a ver a Lady Le Fay. -pide la hechicera de cabello rojo. El joven no tiene otro remedio que aceptar la recomendación de Beryl y permanecer en la cama mientras la mujer le acerca el plato con sopa caliente para que coma. Ahora todo poco a poco parece tener sentido, todo, menos la imagen de una hermosa joven rubia que visualiza perfectamente cada que cierra los ojos.

**Fuerte Alfha, Frontera entre el Reino de Cornualles y el de Uppsala. **

Un contingente de guerreros de armaduras negras, cabalga por aquellos caminos nevados de la zona Norte del Reino. A la cabeza, van dos jinetes con cascos en forma de rostros de lobos. La puerta del fuerte fronterizo se abre al ver la bandera del Reino Oscuro, con el lobo rampante y la luna negra invertida, levantando la pesada reja de metal para permitir el paso de la cabalgata. Una vez dentro, la puerta se cierra y los jinetes bajan de sus monturas.

Los líderes de la cabalgata se retiran el casco, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello rubio, sujeto con una coleta y a su lado un hombre de rizado y largo cabello castaño. Ambos tienen en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, al lado del broche de la capa, un extraño lunar de ramificaciones negras incrustado en su piel. Caminan con paso marcial hacia dentro del fuerte, donde los aguardan algunos soldados haciendo fila a los lados, todos lucen heridos y maltrechos. El soldado que parece el jefe, que luce un brazo en mal estado, colgando con una venda sobre su cuello, se acerca a ellos.

-Lord Neflyte… Lady Zoicyte. -Saluda.

-¡¿Cómo demonios pasó todo?! -espeta furioso el castaño sujetando del cuello a su interlocutor.

-Señor… nosotros no sabemos cómo entraron… liberaron a los prisioneros y nos atacaron desde dentro. -se disculpa el abatido guerrero. Los ojos verdes del fornido general castaño chocan llenos de ira con la mirada de su interlocutor y va a asestarle un puñetazo.

-¡Estúpidos! -dice furioso, pero la mano de la rubia mujer lo detiene.

-No lo hagas… -le pide Zoicyte. Neflyte se calma y deja caer al pobre teniente. Zoicyte le ayuda a levantarse.

-¿Era Lady Tristán? -pregunta la rubia. El soldado asiente.

-Era ella, mi señora. -asegura este.

-¿Cuántos soldados de Cornualles trajo con ella? -sigue la mujer.

-Nin… ninguno, señora. Eran solo dos. Es decir, Lady Tristán, otra guerrera de cabello azul que lanzaba hielo… y un feroz guepardo de las nieves… -indica el soldado señalando a los hombres que lucen arañazos horribles en el cuerpo. Zoicyte mira a Neflyte y este gruñe furioso. -Dejaron esto para Ustedes… -temeroso el teniente alarga un papel amarillento enrollado que Zoicyte toma.

"_Fragmento XVI del Tratado Firmado con el Reino Oscuro: Los Generales del Reino Oscuro se Comprometen a mantener la paz y la calma en los reinos que Gobiernen renunciado a cualquier acto de violencia y provocación en las Tierras de los Reinos firmantes siempre que estos mantengan el tributo y respeten los tratados en la misma medida que lo haga el Reino Oscuro siendo este acuerdo recíproco e inviolable y considerándose cualquier acto que contravenga este acuerdo como una provocación departe de los infractores y por consiguiente, otorgando el libre derecho de desconocer el cuerdo a la parte que así lo demande. _

_Lady Tristán y Lady Gawain les saludan, recordándoles que estaremos vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos"_

Zoicyte sonríe de lado y le alarga la hoja a Neflyte quien lo lee y lo arruga en su mano con intensión de romperlo.

-¡No seas idiota! No lo rompas. -lo detiene Zoicyte y le quita el papel, luego lo jala del brazo y los dos entran en la habitación que hacía las veces de despacho del teniente que cuidaba el lugar. La rubia cierra la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Esas estúpidas niñitas nobles nos la van a pagar! -furioso el castaño se deja caer en una silla. -¡Ahora mismo tomo un contingente y vamos a reclamarle a la vieja estúpida de Lady Gawain o a Catherine de Cornualles que sus hijitas estén jugando al héroe!

-No harás eso, querido. No lo harás… porque justamente eso esperan que hagamos. -afirma Zoicyte.

-¡Pero escuchaste a Lady Le Fay! No quieren dificultades. Viste lo que le hicieron al estúpido de Jedite. Tenemos que acabar con esto ahora mismo. -preocupado el castaño.

-Si reclamas no acabarías con esto, sino que iniciarías una batalla y una rebelión más grande quizá que la del Sur. Son dos reinos, y ambos con armadas poderosas que solo se mantienen en calma por los tratados. Piensa esto, de momento solo te has enfrentado a Lady Tristán sola, sin un solo guardia o soldado de Cornualles involucrado en sus escaramuzas y aun así no puedes con ella. -Neflyte refunfuña pero no responde más. -Estas niñas son inteligentes. Aprovecharon nuestra ausencia para liberar a los prisioneros. Si reclamamos a su Madre o a su Tía, ellas se darían cuenta de nuestra treta con el hierro robado y no deseamos eso. Les estaríamos dando un motivo para desconocer los tratados y eso desean…

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos? -molesto el castaño.

-Dejaremos las cosas así, pero tanto tú como yo nos aseguraremos de que Lady Minako Tristán y Lady Ami Gawain sepan que nosotros estamos enterados de su hazaña y que gracias a ellas los tributos de sus reinos serán más fuertes y mucho más estrictos que antes. Vamos a tomar medidas, pero medidas inteligentes. Yo iré personalmente al castillo Gawain y tú sigue tu plan de cortejo con Lady Catherine, pero más importante que todo, nos ocuparemos de que la heroína dorada y su amiguita de hielo se enteren de nuestro juego. Si quieren guerra discreta, tendrán guerra discreta y su gente sufrirá por su osadía. -comenta la inteligente mujer con sonrisa malévola-inteligencia, Neflyte, inteligencia, eso en este momento es más efectivo.

-Comprendo. Hay otras formas de vengarse. -sonríe Neflyte e intercambia una sonrisa con su cómplice.

**Marquesado de Antor, Tierras del Norte. Dos meses después de la Noche Sin Luna.**

Una anciana vestida con traje campesino, observaba detenidamente a la muchachita rubia que estaba recostada en la cama. Mira los ojos de la chica desmayada, abriendo los párpados de ella con sus dedos callosos y después palpa el abdomen de la jovencita.

Al lado de la cama, la chica castaña mira angustiada a la anciana curandera atender a su hermana. Ella la había mandado llamar luego de que esa mañana la jovencita rubia había estado realmente mal, mareada, vomitando y finalmente se había desvanecido en el suelo.

-¿Qué tiene Usagi? ¿Es grave? -pregunta angustiada Molly de que su hermanita no recupere la razón.

-Grave no, no, esto no es grave. Tu hermana va a tener un hijo. Eso es todo. -lanza la anciana dejando de palpar el vientre de la rubia. Molly se ha quedad petrificada, con la boca seca y sin saber qué responder.

-Un hijo… Usagi… pero cómo… -duda Molly.

-Pues de la misma forma que todos, muchacha, no te espantes. Lo que en verdad ocurre es que la niña es muy jovencita para poder ser madre. No es su tiempo. Hay que cuidarla mucho, que coma bien y tome mucha leche, que esté fuerte y no se fatigue porque será complicado para ella. ¿Cuántos años tiene? -pregunta la curandera sacando unas bolsas de tela de una bolsa mas grande y llenándolas con hierbas secas.

-Cumplirá quince la próxima Luna Llena. -informa Molly. La anciana curandera niega con la cabeza.

-Difícil edad. Pero si la cuidas, no tendrá problema. Vendré a verla periódicamente para saber cómo va el niño. De momento parece sano aunque no se puede decir nada hasta más adelantado el embarazo. Te dejé unas hierbas para que le hagas té, le dará energía, la va a necesitar. -indica la mujer saliendo del lugar con su bolso de tela en su mano.

-Gracias. -murmura Molly. Una vez sola en la habitación, se acerca a la jovencita rubia que descansa en la cama, inconsciente, y se sienta en el borde de la cama, acariciando el rostro de su hermanita. No puede evitar recordar el lejano día del Festival de Máscaras, cuando perdió de vista a Usagi por estar bailando con su novio. Regresó a casa muy tarde, casi de mañana, Kelvin la dejó en la puerta y entró a su dormitorio pensando que su hermana estaría dormida. Por la mañana los maullidos de Luna la despertaron y ella siguió a la gata entendiendo que algo quería decirle. Encontró a Usagi en medio del bosque, mal vestida con su hermoso vestido del baile abierto, confundida y murmurando cosas incoherentes, casi en un delirio, y con fiebre altísima; entonces se asustó y la llevó a casa. Durmió dos días seguidos y se despertó confundida y sin saber bien que había pasado. Molly se guardó sus miedos y sus sospechas pero ahora…

-Molly… ¿Qué me pasó? -abre Usagi los ojos azules de repente.

-Te desmayaste. Tranquila. Ya vino a verte la Señora Adhara. -le dice ella. Usagi asiente.

-No sé qué me pasa… me siento como si hubiera peleado contra un ejército. Todo me duele, se me doblan las piernas. -confiesa la chica rubia. Molly la ayuda a incorporarse y pone unas almohadas para que se recargue y siga sentada. Después le acerca un vaso con agua que ella toma.

-Usa. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó el día del Festival de Máscaras? Cuando te encontré en el bosque… -pregunta con cautela Molly. La rubia niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos cuando cientos de imágenes cortadas del bosque, la anciana ofreciéndole ponche, cascos de caballo y el rostro del hombre de la máscara plateada que la besaba se confunden en su mente. -sé que no te gusta hablar de eso y que es confuso pero tienes que esforzarte por recordar… ¿Te encontraste con alguien en el bosque? ¿Con un hombre? –inquiere la castaña.

-Había un hombre… un hombre de antifaz plateado que me salvó de que me arrollara un caballo… -recuerda Usagi.

-¿Te obligó a algo? -asustada Molly.

-No… él era bueno, atento…me salvó, me trajo en el caballo a casa, fue muy gentil… pero no recuerdo mucho más. -confiesa la rubia. -¿Por qué ahora es importante eso? -duda Usagi. Molly la mira con seriedad.

-Estás esperando un hijo, Usagi. -le dice al fin. La más joven la mira con los ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa y su mano tiembla tanto que deja caer el vaso que tenia en sus manos, quebrándose este con un fuerte estruendo al estrellarse en el suelo.

**Castillo de Cornualles, cinco meses después de la noche sin Luna.**

Las luces de las antorchas iluminan el hermoso castillo de la familia Tristán en el centro de la fértil tierra de colinas verdes del reino del Norte. Es una noche de fiesta y felicidad para todos, pues se celebra el cumpleaños de la regente del reino, Lady Catherine Tristán, hermana del fallecido Lord Tristán y actual gobernante del reino, mientras se espera que Lady Minako, la heredera, cumpla la edad de 22 años para asumir el trono.

Lady Catherine era muy querida por el pueblo y respetada por los nobles, quienes reconocían en sus dotes diplomáticas, la única razón por la cual Cornualles seguía siendo un reino próspero y, en lo que cabe, libre, tras el tratado que firmó con el reino oscuro y acudieron a su festejo aquella noche para poder desearle los mejores parabienes.

La reina Catherine de Cornualles recibía a sus invitados en el estrado del trono, en el salón del baile en que se desplegaban los estandartes del cisne con alas extendidas propio del reino; a su lado, la jovencita rubia, vestía elegantemente de blanco, con su cabello trenzado con flores diminutas del mismo tono, también saludaba a los invitados de su tía. Luego de recibir las felicitaciones de un anciano comerciante de la ciudad, el lacayo anunció a Lady Skadi Gawain, Lady Ami Gawain y los pequeños Lords Azur e Índigo Gawain.

La todavía joven y hermosa Lady Gawain avanzó a felicitar a su vecina y amiga, con su cabello blanco sujeto en un peinado alto y su elegante vestido azul rey. Ambas gobernantes se abrazaron cariñosamente.

-Catherine, muchos parabienes del destino para tu onomástico. Recibe de mi parte y de la del reino de Gawain una felicitación. -dijo Skadi Gawain.

-Mil Gracias, Skadi, sean bienvenidos todos… Ami… -se dirigió la reina de Cornualles a la jovencita de cabello azul, vestida de celeste, que le dedicó una reverencia.

-Lady Catherine. Reciba este regalo de mi parte. -entrega la joven heredera Gawain mostrando un artefacto con muchos alambres elípticos y esferas incrustadas que brillaban y giraban. -es una reproducción de la galaxia que embellecerá su habitación y le recordará la posición de los astros, esta calibrado para cambiar de acuerdo al tiempo. -indicó ella.

-Gracias Ami, siempre sorprendiéndome con tus conocimientos. Lo atesoraré. -dijo la joven reina de cabello castaño. Mina tomó el regalo de su tía y lo puso en la mesa de obsequios, al lado, mientras Catherine de Cornualles abrazaba y besaba la cabeza de los niños peliazules e invitaba a la familia real de Gawain a pasar a la recepción.

La jovencita de cabello azul al ver a su madre solicitada por algunos ministros del reino de Cornualles, se alejó para hablar con su amiga rubia.

-Minako… tengo noticias. -le dijo Ami. La rubia heredera Tristán tomó a su amiga del brazo y ambas se alejaron hacia la mesa de bocadillos.

-¿Los encontraste? -dijo ansiosa la rubia. Ami asintió.

-En efecto están en la prisión de Ghotha. Todos fueron arrestados. -indica Ami.

-¿Toda la villa? -se preocupa la rubia. La peliazul asiente.

-Mi informante estaba esa noche en el campo, recolectando raíces, por eso no fue tomado prisionero. Dice que los guerreros del reino oscuro llegaron quemando la villa y arrasando con todo, tomaron prisioneros a los niños y mujeres y a algunos hombres que se resistieron, los asesinaron allí mismo. -indica la joven heredera Gawain. La rubia presiona los puños, furiosa.

-¡Voy a cortar la maldita cabeza de Neflyte en cuanto pase por esa puerta! -jura molesta la rubia.

-¡Calla! No harás nada de eso. Primero tenemos que mantener la calma y después ver cuales son las intenciones de ellos al hacer eso. -indica Ami.

-¿Ellos? -duda la rubia.

-Claro. Lady Zoicyte debe estar implicada. Neflyte no es capaz por si mismo de planear algo así. Evidentemente es una venganza; atacan la misma aldea de los hombres que liberamos. No, Mina, ahora hay que tener cuidado. ¿Tu tía los invitó? -inquiere Ami. La rubia, aún furiosa, asiente.

-Lo hizo, por más que me negué a ello, dijo que era por el bien del reino y de las sanas relaciones con el Reino Oscuro. -molesta Minako, y justo en ese instante, hacen su entrada en el salón del trono de Cornualles, los dos generales de armaduras negras y capas rojas; la mujer de cabello rubio sujeto en coleta y el alto y apuesto hombre de cabello castaño rizado y se detienen a saludar a Catherine de Cornualles. Seriamente la mujer y con un exagerado beso en la mano el hombre que parece decir algunos cumplidos a la reina porque tarda en soltar su mano. Ambas jovencitas los miran y luego, Ami Gawain levanta la ceja.

-¿Es impresión mía o Lord Nelfyte coquetea con tu tía? -cuestiona la pelizul.

-Desde hace varios meses. -indignada Minako-no me gusta nada esa actitud- Ambas jovencitas miran acercarse a ellas a la mujer rubia recién llegada que les sonríe.

-Lady Gawain, Lady Tristán. Como siempre un gusto ver a tan encantadoras niñas. -recalca la palabra la gobernadora. -hace tiempo que no tenía noticias de Ustedes, y es una gran descortesía; supe que ambas visitaron el fuerte Alfha hace unos meses pero no esperaron a que llegáramos a atenderlas como se merecen. -insinúa la mujer mayor.

-A mi me habría gustado esperarla, Lady Zoicyte. No sabe cómo me muero de ganas de recibirle también como se merece. -inquiere Minako mirando amenazante a la gobernadora. Zoicyte sonríe

-Tengo algunos prisioneros en el fuerte Gotha que se "mueren"… por verlas a ambas. -dijo al fin tomando una copa de rojo ponche de la mesa de comida.

-¿Qué… tipo de trato quiere para dejarlos libres? -inquiere Ami Gawain a la mujer mayor. Esta bebe un trago y luego le sonríe.

-Es Usted demasiado inteligente y demasiado perspicaz para su edad, Lady Gawain. -responde Zoicyte. -este es el trato. Por cada semana que ustedes dos dejen de entrometerse en asuntos que no les incumben y de jugar al héroe, liberaremos a una familia…

-A dos. -ataja Ami. Zoicyte golpea su puño en la mesa y toma del brazo a la joven peliazul mirándola con odio.

-¡No están ustedes en posición de exigir, niñas ineptas!-susurra la rubia gobernadora. Minako se acerca a ellas y se interpone sacando de su brazalete de metal una pequeña daga dorada y colocándola en el abdomen de la gobernadora.

-Suelta a Ami, cobarde… o ahora mismo libro al reino de una sabandija como tú. -amenaza la rubia. Una risa de la gobernadora es la respuesta.

-No creo que le convenga eso, Lady Tristán; ¿El día del cumpleaños de su tía, cuando todo el reino festeja la diplomacia que ha mantenido en pie a su insignificante reino? -amenaza la gobernadora. Mina la mira furiosa, pero la mano de Ami en su hombro la calma y baja la pequeña daga.

-Queremos garantía de que Lord Neflyte no va a lastimar ni torturar a la gente que tienen prisionera. -habla la heredera Gawain.

-Lo siento, pero ya les he dicho que no están en posición de exigir nada. Lo que le pase a la aldea y familias de esos hombres que ustedes liberaron vulnerando los tratados de paz, será solo culpa suya. Espero que esto les sirva de lección, niñas estúpidas, y cuando vean las heridas y las torturas a las que someteremos a su gente, recuerden que no hemos sido Nelfyte, ni yo, ni el Reino Oscuro quienes se las infligimos, sino ustedes con su soberbia y su ilusa idea de oponerse al régimen. -concluye la sádica mujer sonriente. -y si no desean que se entere su madre, o su tía, es mejor que dejen de molestar. Con su permiso, sigan disfrutando la velada.

Lady Zoicyte se aleja bajo la furiosa mirada de la adolescente rubia que presiona sus puños hasta hacerse daño.

-Cálmate Mina… -pide Ami.

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo Ami! -se queja la heredera Tristán. -me sentiré verdaderamente mal con esas personas si por nuestra culpa… -la rubia no se atreve a especular en torno a lo que sufrirá su gente y Ami tampoco; ambas saben de la maldad y sadismo de los generales del reino oscuro.

-Nos equivocamos, Mina. Mamá siempre tuvo razón. No podemos ni debemos luchar contra el reino oscuro o cosas terribles ocurren y lastimamos a personas inocentes. -reflexiona la joven peliazul. La rubia, en cambio, llena de nueva energía, toma a su amiga de los hombros.

-¿Eso crees de verdad, Ami? Porque si es así entonces ellos se salieron con la suya. Entiendo que estés molesta, que te sientas culpable; me siento igual, pero no voy a dejar de luchar contra sus injusticias. -indica Minako. -solo esperaré que liberen a la gente de la aldea, y cuando lo haga, Lord Neflyte va a desear jamás haber provocado a la hija de Lothian Tristán. -promete la rubia y luego mira a su amiga que mueve negativamente la cabeza.

En ese momento Lady Skadi llega para llevarse a su hija y a Minako al estrado en el cual la regente de Cornualles dará su discurso de bienvenida y el tema queda en el aire dejando un sentimiento de culpa terrible en el ánimo de la joven Lady Gawain y uno de profunda impotencia en el de Lady Tristán.

**Desfiladero Sur, Frontera de Tierra de Fuego. Seis meses después de la Noche sin Luna. **

El grupo de guerreros de armaduras negras, llegan a su refugio en las altas cumbres del Sur. El capitán de coleta castaña sube primero, sujetando del brazo a un guerrero que viene herido horriblemente de su pierna. Tras él, sube el gigante calvo cargando en su espalda a la joven adolescente castaña. Tras ellos, igualmente maltrechos y vencidos, avanzan los demás "Demonios del Sur" y al final las dos gemelas órnico con varias heridas y sangre que flanquean a su líder, quien camina al lado del enorme oso, arriba del cual va la joven castaña herida de un brazo, con una flecha clavada en él y un mal vendaje. Llegan a la tienda de campaña y Phobos y Deimos ayudan a Rei a bajar a la castaña.

-Los que puedan moverse hagan fuego y algo de comer. Adhartia… prepara las infusiones y encárgate de curar a los heridos. Busca raíz de mágrata y llévala a mi tienda. -indica Rei a la chica asiente y corre a cumplir sus órdenes. -Phobos, Deimos, monten guardia y estén atentas.

-Si señora. -responde la única de las gemelas que siempre hablaba y las dos van a cumplir sus ordenes. Rei levanta la vista al cielo nocturno y ve la silueta del pájaro rojo que grazna antes de pararse en el brazo de su ama. Rei lo recibe y lo acaricia y el ave hace unos sonidos extraños, mirándola con sus ojos rojos.

-Mal día, Garuda. Pero no te preocupes. Saldremos de esta… -le dice Rei al fénix y entra con él en la tienda de campaña, dejándolo sobre un palo y caminando a su propia cama de pieles de animal, sobre la que descansa la joven castaña que mantiene los ojos cerrados, mientras gruesas perlas de sudor corren por su rostro y respira agitadamente. La chica de cabello negro se hincó al lado de la cama y con sus manos removió la tela que malamente cubría la carne del hombro herido de la castaña, del cual sobresalía una flecha.

-¿Vas a sacarla? -balbuceo Makoto.

-Tengo que mirar primero para ver como va el veneno… -dijo Rei mientras clavaba sus ojos amatista en la piel del hombro de Makoto, la cual en el lugar en que había sido enterrada la flecha, además de sangre, tenía unas raras ramificaciones venosas color morado que palpitaban peligrosamente.

-¿Quiénes eran esos monstruos de ojos brillantes que nos atacaron? -pregunta Makoto. Rei palpa la piel alrededor de la herida.

-Formorianos, una raza nómada que vive entre la frontera. Agresivos y siempre en disputa por el territorio. Hace siglos que viven aquí, se dice que llegaron de tierras de Ultramar cuando la Diosa creó Albión, ellos creen que Tierra de Fuego es el hogar dado por su Dios Pelé, viven en las laderas del volcán Ígnis. Tierra de Fuego los conoce, siempre habíamos tenido guerra con ellos, suponen que deben sacarnos de nuestro reino-asegura Rei. -son una raza extraña, diferentes a nosotros, con cierto conocimiento mágico primitivo.

-No tenía idea de… -Makoto contiene un gesto de dolor. -de… que hubiera más razas en el mundo además de nosotros… y claro el Reino Oscuro…

-Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de pueblos que habitan mas allá de la tierra que nosotros conocemos; Phobos y Deimos son Órnicos, una raza de seres pájaro cuyo reino mi Padre visitó de joven. Recuerda que el reino de Albión en que vivimos es solo una parte de tierra rodeada de agua y eso que no hemos hablado de los pueblos que Lord Artemis Nimue llama _"Ultramarinos"_ que están más allá de las islas de Carbonek en lejanas tierras tras el mar. -responde Rei. En ese momento entra la joven guerrera y se inclina dejando un recipiente de metal con agua caliente, que huele a hierbas y un trapo.

-La infusión que pidió, señora. -dice esta.

-Gracias Adhartia. -termina Rei y mientras la guerrera se aleja ella acerca su mano con fuego al recipiente y éste poco a poco se calienta, hasta hervir; enseguida moja la tela con el líquido. Luego de untar sus manos con este, toma la flecha. -Va a doler…

-Soy valiente y te sorprendería lo rápido que me recupero del dolor -responde Makoto y justo en ese momento Rei con fuerza y velocidad jala hacia arriba la flecha. La castaña, fiel a su palabra, contiene el grito de dolor y solo aprieta los puños en la cama. Rei rápidamente coloca el trapo con la infusión de hierbas en el hombro de la castaña y contiene la sangre que sale de la herida; después toma algunas hierbas cocidas y las coloca alrededor y por todo el lugar en que las ramificaciones moradas aparecen. Makoto comienza a descansar ante el efecto extraño de aquellas hierbas calientes, que al contacto con su piel parecen refrescarla. -Perdón por echar a perder el ataque de hoy…

-Una parte no fue tu culpa. La otra sí. -con rudeza Rei. -nadie sabía que era una trampa o que los Formorianos nos iban a atacar fingiendo ser soldados oscuros, o que tendrían Monstruos del Caos con ellos.

-¿Por qué esos nómadas de ojos brillantes los atacarían a Ustedes? -pregunta Mako.

-Sencillo. El imbécil del general Jedite los obligó a hacerlo y los proveyó de magia oscura. Debe estar pensando seriamente que somos una amenaza cuando usa mercenarios Formorianos para matarnos. -asegura Rei y camina hacia una pequeña caja de madera de la que saca unos vendajes blancos. -El líder Formoriano, al que le corté la cabeza, tenía una piedra Negra del Caos incrustada en uno de sus ojos, eso explica muchas cosas.

-Rompí la formación… ¿Verdad? -pregunta Makoto absorta en recordar cómo fue que los vencieron. Rei asiente.

-Lo hiciste, pero también fue mi culpa por no hablarte claramente de nuestra forma de pelear. ¿Sabes cual es el secreto de nuestra efectividad, Makoto? -pregunta Rei. La castaña niega con la cabeza. -que nosotros peleamos como un solo hombre y que no nos preocupamos por los demás. Ese es el motivo por el cual solo tengo trece hombres conmigo. Cuando hace dos años comencé a recorrer estas tierras con el Padre de Redfern, encontré a muchos hombres y mujeres valientes dispuestos a luchar contra el reino oscuro. Si hubiera querido habría podido formar un ejército… -dice ella mientras ayuda a Makoto a incorporarse de la cama y la recarga entre varias almohadas para después comenzar a vendar su herida.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? ¡Por la Diosa! Rei… si yo hubiera tenido esa posibilidad no me habría detenido… -se exalta Mako.

-No lo hice porque yo no soy una buena líder y porque habría sido insensato llevarlos a una muerte segura. La situación en que estaba mi pueblo, oprimido y sojuzgado por el Reino Oscuro, que nos supera en número, armas y magia, no era para una revolución. Habría que hacerlo de otra forma y la única que se me ocurrió fue esta. Encontré a 13 guerreros que no le temen a la muerte, que son perfectamente capaces de cuidar su vida solos y de seguirme en cualquier locura que se me ocurra para recuperar mi reino sin miedo y todos tienen un odio personal contra el Reino Oscuro que los hace luchar de una forma por completo efectiva. Cuando tenemos un combate nadie se preocupa por la vida del otro ni yo me preocupo por la suya, solo luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y al final, cuando hago el conteo, siempre estamos los 13. Si alguno llega a faltar, era que ya había perdió su efectividad. Mejor así, no perjudica más al equipo.

-Eso es algo… inhumano… no preocuparte por los miembros de tu ejército…

-Es la única manera de vencer rápida y efectivamente. Con esos hombres puedo ganar poco a poco los fuertes que antes eran parte de mi reino sin arriesgar la vida de mi pueblo, y cuando los voy ganando, entonces uso a la gente que me es fiel en las montañas para que los habite y los defienda mientras nosotros 13 seguimos peleando. Esa es mi estrategia y así la seguiré hasta que recupere Benwick y expulse para siempre a los Monstruos del Caos y al General Jedite de mi tierra. -asegura Rei con determinación en su voz, mientras termina de vendar a la joven heredera Sagramore.

-No sabía eso. Discúlpame por romper el orden de tu gente. Solo me preocupé cuando lanzaron esa flecha hacia ti y quise salvarte. -indica Makoto. Rei lava sus manos en el líquido caliente y sonríe a su compañera.

-Si vas a la guerra preocupada por salvar a tus compañeros, seguramente saldrás herida. Cuando vuelvas a combate ocúpate solo de ti y confía en tus compañeros. ¿Sabes qué pido cada vez que entro en un combate? -pregunta Rei sentándose en el borde de la cama. La alta castaña niega con una cabezada. -Que mis enemigos sean fuertes y valientes, para que no sienta remordimiento al derrotarlos. -explica la pelinegra.

-Buen consejo.

-Piensa en el mientras descansas. Tienes mucho que aprender si de verdad quieres volver a tu patria y pelear contra el Reino Oscuro. Como ves, no es sencillo mantener una guerra cuando puedes perjudicarlos de a poco y ser una constante piedra en su zapato. Si te quieres quedar puedo enseñarte algunas cosas que te serán útiles cuando regreses a tu patria, pero si decides quedarte, respeta el código del grupo. Pediré que te traigan algo de comer. -acaba Rei saliendo de la tienda de campaña seguida del ave roja que salió volando tras ella.

Una vez sola, la castaña suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Dio unos pasos y comprobó que en verdad, fuera del dolor de su hombro no tenía mayores heridas. Recordó el momento del combate, la orden de Lady Lancelot a su gente cuando se dio cuenta de que los atacaban los Formorianos con Monstruos horribles de tentáculos y no los soldados del Reino Oscuro.

_-"¡Reagrúpense y ataquen sin matarlos!". -_había gritado Rei. Makoto recuerda el desconcierto que hizo presa de ella cuando escuchó a Rei. ¿Atacar y no matarlos? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Era siquiera posible atacar a alguien sin matarlo? No en la filosofía de Makoto Sagramore.

En verdad ella tenía mucho que aprender antes de atreverse a liberar a su pueblo. ¿Qué le diría su primo Nefly si estuviera vivo? Seguramente él apoyaría a Rei. Su primo era un buen guerrero y un buen líder, por algo su Padre confiaba en él para dirigir los ejércitos de Sagramore. ¿Aun seguiría con vida?... Makoto sonrió al recordar al guerrero que una vez cuando ella era pequeña prometió ser el primero en besarla y jamás cumplió su promesa.

Así pensando caminó hacia la entrada de la tienda de campaña y recorrió las pieles que la cubrían para mirar afuera, donde los guerreros, todos heridos y algunos como ella, ya curados, se sentaban alrededor de una hoguera escuchando las palabras de la chica de cabello negro.

-…por eso no quise que los dañaran. Los Formorianos pueden ser nuestros viejos enemigos territoriales pero no son asesinos. No sabemos cómo los ha condicionado Jedite para que se alíen a él pero no quiero que los lastimen. Al líder tuve que matarlo, no había otra manera de detener a los monstruos, pero los demás no tenían culpa. -instruye Rei a sus hombres que la escuchan en respetuoso silencio. -nuestro enemigo verdadero es el Reino Oscuro, no ellos. Recuerden eso, cada vez que salimos a luchar, visualicen a su familia, su tierra, el motivo por el que luchamos que es mas grande que todo lo demás. Recuperar nuestra patria. -dice Rei. Los guerreros asienten.

-Mi Señora… ¿Podría cantar la canción del hogar? -pide el enorme gigante calvo con un tono de voz muy emotivo, la misma Makoto se asombra de ver a semejante guerrero hablar así. Rei lo mira algo molesta. -por favor… para recordar por lo que luchamos… para recordar nuestra Patria. -pide Ursus y la sonrisa se forma en los labios de la joven, que se detiene a un lado de la hoguera, cierra los ojos, tomando un amuleto que pende de su pecho.

-Es verdad… a veces hace falta recordar por qué pelamos-dice la pelinegra y asiente. La misma chica que llevó las hierbas, comienza una melodía triste con una flauta acompañada de las cuerdas de la citara, que toca otro guerrero, otros más toman unos raros instrumentos musicales hechos con un saco de cuero y boquillas que dejan escapar un sonido plañidero formando una singular sinfonía triste que resuena en el eco de las montañas.

A Makoto le sorprende ver como todos los rudos y terribles guerreros que había conocido esos días podían entre todos crear una sinfonía semejante, y entonces, la voz de Rei Lancelot se eleva en medio de la noche de aquellos acantilados, armoniosa y clara…

_Dime pequeña nube blanca_

_¿Desde donde vienes volando?_

_¿Haz visto la casa de mi Padre?_

_¿Haz oído la voz de mi Madre?_

_¿Qué hace mi amado hijo afuera?_

_Comiendo con extraños, departiendo con ellos_

_Pequeña nube, dile a mi madre_

_Dile que estoy bien, dile que me haz visto…_

Makoto se ha ido acercando al grupo conmovida por el tono de voz de Rei al cantar aquella canción, por la música que tocan todos los hombres y por las palabras que dice, pues la hacen inexorablemente recordar las verdes selvas de su reino, el castillo de Sagramore, antes hermoso, lleno de vida y de flores; puede recordar a su madre esperándola en medio del jardín para ponerle una corona de flores sobre la cabeza y a su padre enseñándola a pelear con el hacha sagrada. Unas lágrimas se forman en los ojos esmeraldas de Makoto y aunque la fuerte guerrera las limpia de sus ojos con insistencia, no logra controlarlas… cuando mira que varios de los bravos guerreros también lloran y no parecen avergonzados por ello, entonces las deja salir con libertad.

_Envíale mis mejores deseos_

_Ha sido tanto tiempo, pero tan poco…_

_Es casi tiempo de volver a mi Patria_

_Para regresar de nuevo y abrazar a mi Madre_

_Es casi tiempo de volver a mi Patria_

_Para regresar de nuevo y abrazar a mi Padre…_

Rei termina la canción y la joven castaña mira en torno a los bravos "Demonios del Sur", conmovidos y algunos llorosos. Rei toma del hombro a Ursus.

-Vamos a recuperar nuestra Patria, amigo. Tu hijo crecerá ya en Tierra de Fuego… pronto… se los juro por mi honor. Descansen esta noche y aprendan de esta derrota-acaba Rei y se aleja. Makoto camina a su lado y la joven heredera Lancelot le sonríe. -¿Ya levantada? De verdad no alardeabas al decir que eres fuerte.

-¿Quién te enseñó esa canción? -pregunta Makoto.

-Mi madre. Era una canción propia de la gente de Tierra de Fuego para recordar su hogar cuando estaban lejos en batalla.

-De verdad recordé mi hogar, Rei. A mi madre, a Papá. ¡Odio al Reino Oscuro por todo lo que nos arrebató! -declara molesta la heredera Sagramore presionando sus puños de los que emergen unos rayos. -Quiero ayudarte a recuperar Benwick y después recuperar mi reino. -declara la alta castaña poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Rei; la pelinegra asiente y también pone su brazo sobre el hombro sano de Makoto.

-Entonces ya tienes el espíritu de los Demonios del Sur. De hoy en adelante, luego de cada batalla, contaremos hasta el 14. -dice la heredera Lancelot y ella y Lady Makoto Sagramore, comparte una sonrisa decidida. Una sonrisa que sin ellas saberlo, compartirían muchas veces a partir de ese momento en todas las batallas que enfrentarían el futuro.

**Marquesado de Antor, Tierras del Norte. Siete meses después de la Noche Sin Luna.**

La jovencita de cabello rubio, caminaba alrededor de la sala de su casa de campo mientras leía un documento. Era de noche y la luz de la chimenea iluminaba el lugar, otorgando trasparencias especiales a su bata blanca de dormir y delineando su figura, que ahora lucía un abultado vientre de siete meses. La chica de cabello castaño se acercó a su hermanita llevando una charola con un té caliente, pan, queso y un caldo humeante.

-Usa… hora de cenar. -dijo amablemente Molly.

-Ya voy. -respondió la chica rubia. -solo permíteme corregir estos cálculos. Mañana debes ir al Castillo a llevarle a mi hermana los documentos contables y a que te dé los nuevos. Vamos a vender la cosecha en la frontera con Gawain en dos semanas y todo debe estar perfectamente inventariado. -dijo Usagi.

-Usa… recuerda lo que dijo la Señora Adhara. Si quieres que el bebé nazca sano y bien, tienes que comer a tus horas y cuidarte. -indica Molly. La rubia suspira y se acerca a la mesa, en la que Molly había separado los papeles de su trabajo para dejar la charola de la cena.

-Me cuidas mucho, gracias. -dice Usagi a su hermana que le sonríe y acaricia su cabeza con cariño.

-Siempre serás mi hermanita pequeña, Usagi, y sabes que te quiero muchísimo. Querré igual a tu hijito. -promete Molly.

-Yo también lo quiero ya. Aunque no recuerdo nada, ni sé bien cómo fue… -baja la voz la rubia, tocando su abdomen con cariño y pensando por un momento fugaz en el hombre de cabello plata y antifaz. -Pero si sé que quiero tener a este bebé, Molly, y que voy a darle mucho amor y a enseñarlo a ser un buen hombre… o una buena mujer. -emocionada Usagi. La castaña le sonríe.

-Vamos a quererlo mucho, ya verás. No te preocupes por nada. Ahora cena. No me iré de aquí hasta que te hayas terminado todo. -advierte seria Molly, Usagi ríe y comienza a comer charlando animadamente con su hermana sobre todo lo que harían cuando naciera su hijito.

Mientras las chicas charlan y ríen a la luz de la chimenea, por la ventana entreabierta de la sala, salta un gato negro con una luna creciente en su frente y con sus ojos rojos mira a las dos hermanas. Luego sale de la casa con agilidad y sube por el tejado para detenerse mirando la luna llena en el cielo.

-Lady Danna… ¿Qué debo hacer?... yo sé que ese bebé no debe nacer, que porta una gran maldición y es un gran peligro para el futuro, pero ella quiere conservarlo… ¿Tendré el valor de asesinar yo misma a la creatura de la destrucción? ¿Aún sabiendo que tiene sangre de la Diosa? ¡Por favor Lady Danna, ilumina mi decisión! -habla con voz femenina el pequeño felino.

**Ciudad de Valaquia, ducado de Badevire. Ocho meses después de la Noche Sin Luna.**

La pequeña caravana de camellos sobre los que viajan unas figuras con turbante y ropa del desierto, atraviesan las escarpadas cumbres llenas de neblina de los bosques de Valaquia. Son tres camellos únicamente los que siguen a un anciano montado en un burro, que va delante indicando el camino.

Los camellos entran en el pequeño poblado de chozas de madera, donde la gente que viene y va llevando algunas legumbres y conduciendo borregos, se les queda mirando con admiración y leves murmullos acompañan su paso. Jamás en tierras de Valaquia se había visto un animal tan asombroso como esos caballos con joroba ni gente tan extraña como esos hombres cubiertos todos con tela, de quien solo se miraban sus ojos.

La extraña caravana sigue el camino escarpado hasta subir en la cumbre en que destaca el imponente castillo Badevire. Se detiene en la puerta y el anciano baja del burro mientras los extranjeros bajan también de sus camellos. El anciano llama a la puerta tocando la aldaba. Un momento después la pesada puerta se abre y aparece una anciana con una vela. Afuera ya se ha puesto el sol y comienza a oscurecer.

-¿Señora Alara? Soy Manahan. He traído a los huéspedes de mi señora Setsuna. -dice el anciano. La viejecita mira a los extranjeros asombrada y abre la puerta.

-Pasen… pasen por favor. Los conduciré a donde se encuentra mi señora. Manahan… hazte cargo de las monturas de los señores. -dice la mujer anciana y el viejecito del asno asiente. Las tres figuras envueltas en mantos blancos y tapadas del rostro con turbantes, entran en el ancestral y oscuro palacio de la familia Badevire, alumbrados por la luz que la anciana lleva en su mano y siendo conducido por los pasillos llenos de alfombras, armaduras y cuadros antiguos hasta el piso superior, en que la anciana abre una puerta y les permite el paso a un largo comedor alumbrado con antorchas, en que hay bastante comida preparada. -Mis señores, pueden aquí descansar de su largo viaje, mi señora estará con ustedes en breve. -dice la anciana y mira como los hombres del desierto se retiran el turbante dejando ver a dos altos e imponentes hombres de duras facciones y aspecto feroz, uno más joven y otro mayor, pero quien llama más su atención es el apuesto y atractivo joven rubio de facciones delicadas, cabello corto ondulado y ojos profundamente azules.

-Gracias por la comida y el recibimiento, pero si no le molesta quisiera ver directamente a su señora mientras mis hombres descansan. -habla el rubio dejando asombrada a la anciana al escuchar una voz femenina.

-Sígame… Señora… -se corrige y camina hacia otra puerta lateral saliendo del comedor.

-Quédense aquí, y estén alertas. -comenta Haruka Bors a su tío Hasam y a Mustafá, su jefe de armas quienes asienten y ella, con una mano sobre su espada, sigue a la anciana por otra serie de pasillos hasta quedar delante de una puerta de madera labrada con el escudo de la familia Badevire: una lechuza que emprende el vuelo bajo un sol que se oculta. La anciana llama con los nudillos.

-Niña Setsuna… Lady Bors está aquí. -habla la anciana.

-Adelante. -se escucha una voz femenina y la viejecita abre la puerta permitiendo el paso a la rubia, que entra en el lugar. Una vez sola, mira en torno y descubre que se trata de un estudio: muchos estantes con libros, pergaminos y mapas extendidos en largas mesas, pero lo que más llama su atención es la pared contraria, donde colgando de la pared, puede ver asombradísima todo tipo de armamento. Desde hachas y pesados mazos hasta alfanjes, lanzas, espadas de formas y tamaños diversos, mandobles, de mano y media, sables, alfanjes, cimitarras, cuchillos, tridentes, puñales, mallas, cotas y cascos. Inconscientemente Haruka camina hacia esa pared y alarga su mano a una hermosa espada dorada de mano y media, la cual desengancha de su lugar en la pared y blande cortando el aire y sonriente al escuchar el zumbido que le indica su perfecto balance.

-Buena elección. Manejable, filo perfecto, balance inmejorable. Se puede hacer el cambio de mano en el aire sin perder para nada la fuerza del tajo. -escucha Haruka una voz calmada a sus espaldas y gira la cabeza, para mirara a la elegante joven de vestido tinto, largo cabello negro con destellos verdosos y ojos extrañamente rojos que le sonríe. Haruka mira que en su brazo descansa la lechuza blanca que le llevó los mensajes hasta el desierto y eso la hace entender de quién se trata.

-¿Lady Setsuna Badevire? -pregunta Haruka. La joven morena se acerca a ella y le alarga su mano.

-Soy yo. Usted, supongo debe ser Lady Haruka Bors. -dice la de vestido tinto. Ambas toman sus manos y se miran a los ojos, aun con cierta desconfianza pero después esta es sustituida por una corriente de simpatía y ambas sonríen. -me alegra mucho conocer a una mujer tan valiente y arrojada, capaz de llevar a los leones del desierto a victorias importantes contra los hombres del Reino Oscuro. -dice la heredera Badevire y le indica a la rubia extranjera que la siga.

-Me parece muy justa esa lucha cuando ellos se han apoderado de tierras que no les pertenecen, además, todo aquel que lleve sangre noble en las venas debería pelear por restituir su Patria. -indica con orgullo Haruka. Setsuna le indica con una seña que se siente en uno de los dos sillones forrados con piel de animal y ella accede dejando la espada sobre la mesa de madera.

-Conozco su lucha, Lady Bors, por eso decidí ponerme en contacto con Usted. También soy heredera de una casa noble y necesito de su ayuda en mi lucha contra el Reino Oscuro y el despiadado general Malachite. -dice la joven de ojos rojos mientras sirve en un vaso de madera un extraño licor verdoso, que toma de una botella alargando este a la extranjera, quien lo huele con curiosidad.

-Ajenjo. Es un licor que preparamos aquí en Valaquia. -explicó la heredera Badevire. La rubia guerrera del desierto asintió y bebió un trago del fuerte licor sintiendo que su cuerpo adquiría nuevo vigor a pesar del largo camino desde el desierto hasta las montañas.

-Es delicioso. Lady Badevire… ¿En qué es en lo que necesita de mi ayuda? -duda Haruka al fin entrando en el tema que le interesa con su honestidad acostumbrada.

-Ahora lo sabrá. Badevire es un condado lejano, de difícil acceso como ha podido ver; solo unas cuantas aldeas que sobreviven de la ganadería y lo poco que esta tierra agreste y fría permite cosechar. No somos muchas personas y de las que vivimos aquí, no todos son guerreros. Aun así el Reino Oscuro de forma despiadada y cruel nos impone el mismo tributo que le impone a reinos prósperos y eso nos está matando. Llegan a las aldeas y arrasan con ellas, niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos, da igual con tal de completar el tributo que mi madre firmó… -presiona los puños Setsuna con furia. -era muy joven cuando mamá murió, tenia 12 años, y me quedé con la responsabilidad de todo el feudo… no se me ocurrió una mejor manera de sobrevivir y proteger a mi gente que respetar ese tratado.

-No se culpe. Todos hemos vivido condiciones horribles desde la caída de Camelot. En el Sur, quienes nos negamos a aceptar esos tratados, sufrimos la destrucción de nuestros reinos y quienes en el norte las aceptaron, sufren ahora de las mismas injusticias y vejaciones que si no la hubiesen firmado. Lo importante es nunca dejar de pelear, que sepan que estamos en pie y que no nos han vencido, y también que les quede claro que no vamos a seguirlo permitiendo porque aún hay nobles en Albión que no doblegarán jamás la cabeza ante el Reino Oscuro -dice con valor la joven rubia y toma la mano de Lady Sagramore presionándola en señal de apoyo. Setsuna sonríe satisfecha de no haberse equivocado al mandar llamar a la valiente líder de los leones del desierto.

-Eso es justamente lo que necesito, Lady Bors. Usted es una valiente y fuerte guerrera que, al igual que Lady Lancelot y Lady Tristán, están haciendo algo por defender su tierra. Yo no puedo ayudar con mucho, no tengo hombres y aunque sé pelear adecuadamente, nunca dirigiría a mi gente contra el Reino Oscuro. Pero puedo apoyar con otras cosas. -dice esperanzada la joven de ojos rojos y toma la espada dorada de la mesa. -Badevire puede ser pobre en recursos naturales pero es rico en minerales. Todas las cordilleras que atravesó estos tres días, están llenas de ellos. Mi gente los extrae y con ellos forja las armas que Usted ha visto. Llevamos muchos años reuniendo estas armas de inmejorable calidad y almacenándolas con la esperanza de que algún día, cuando la Heredera Pendragon regrese, le podamos servir con eso.

-¿Sigue creyendo en esa leyenda? -duda Haruka con cierta ironía.

-¿Usted no? -regresa extrañada Setsuna. Un encogimiento de hombros de la guerrera del desierto es la respuesta.

-Si aparece o no, en verdad no me interesa. Tengo un objetivo en mi vida y un legado que proteger; y también una promesa que cumplir… -dice la rubia y frota el anillo con una bella gema aguamarina de su dedo anular. -y si me quedo a esperar que aparezca no haré nada de eso.

-Le comprendo. Muchos de los que esperamos que regrese alguna vez comenzamos a perder la esperanza. -dice Setsuna y acaricia a Sophia, su lechuza. -también quiero hacer algo por ayudar a su causa, Lady Bors. Voy a proveer de todo tipo de armamentos a los leones del desierto. -decidida la heredera Sagramore. Haruka la mira atentamente.

-No me negaría a eso. Es una ayuda que ahora necesito mucho, pero no me gustaría meterle en problemas. Tiene un acuerdo firmado con el Reino Oscuro y no deben saber que se involucra porque ambas conocemos las consecuencias. -advierte la rubia guerrera del desierto.

-Justamente por eso la he mandado llamar, Lady Bors. Ante los ojos de todos, Usted y yo firmaremos un tratado comercial. Necesito que sus hombres crucen en caravanas con sus camellos el mismo camino difícil que Usted cruzó desde los linderos del desierto hasta Valaquia; sus hombres llevarán las armas y también algo de tela, granos y víveres y a los ojos del Reino Oscuro, Usted y yo únicamente estaremos comerciando. ¿Le parece? -indica la sabia mujer de cabello verdoso. Haruka Bors sonríe ante la posibilidad de armar con tan bien forjadas armas a todo su ejército que de momento no era más que un grupo desordenado de salteadores de caminos.

-Creo, Lady Sagramore, que si me ofrece otra copa de ajenjo podríamos muy bien cerrar ese trato. -da por entendido la rubia que ha aceptado. La heredera Sagramore sirve otra copa del licor verdoso y con una pequeña pala de plata lanza dentro un terrón cuadrado de azúcar que hace espumoso el contenido.

-Esta es la forma especial de preparar el Ajenjo para ocasiones importantes, Lady Bors. Salud por un acuerdo que será benéfico para ambas-levanta su copa Setsuna.

-Salud por seguir defendiendo nuestras tierras de esos malditos -fiera la guerrera rubia. Ambas alzan sus copas y brindan, mientras Setsuna se dice a si misma que ese día, su padre podía descasar en paz en la tumba de la familia, porque las espadas forjadas en Valaquia iban a servir para luchar contra el terrible poder del Caos que alguna vez destruyó todo por lo que él luchaba.

**Marquesado de Antor, Tierras del Norte. Nueve meses después de la Noche Sin Luna.**

Un grito desgarrador corta el silencio de la noche en la lejana casa en medio del bosque. Un grito terrible y doloroso. Dentro de la casa de campo de Sir Héctor de Antor, las luces encendidas de la cocina y una de las recámaras indican que a pesar de las horas elevadas de la noche, había extraña actividad en casa.

En una de las habitaciones alumbrada con luces de velas, la joven Usagi de Antor se debate entre estertores, con una fiebre muy fuerte en una cama mientras grita de dolor. Tres doncellas llevan agua caliente a la curandera de Villa Antor, quien atiende el parto mientras la joven castaña, sentada en la cama al lado de su hermana rubia, seca su sudor con un paño mientras le da la mano.

-¡Debes pujar más fuerte, niña! ¡Ya estás lista! ¡Puedo ver a la creatura! -anima la anciana curandera mientras el juvenil rostro de la niña rubia se contrae de dolor y grita de nuevo.

-Vamos Usa, yo sé que puedes… tienes que luchar, por tu bebé. -anima Molly preocupada y cruza una mirada con la anciana que niega con la cabeza.

-Es muy joven y su cuerpo muy delgado, no se si logre ayudar a nacer a su hijo… -confiesa la mujer. Molly preocupara mira a su hermana que puja de nuevo.

-Ella lo logrará, ¡Vamos Usagi! -insiste la castaña.

-Molly… -habla entrecortada por el dolor la rubia, tomando del brazo a la chica castaña con fuerza. -¡Por favor que mi bebé esté bien! ¡No importa que me pase a mí! ¡Qué esté bien…! ¡AHHHH! -grita de nuevo ella.

-¡Ya viene! ¡Vamos niña, esfuérzate! ¡Ya está aquí! ¡Tú puedes! -apremia la anciana mientras otro grito más de la rubia, que se desmaya de dolor justo al momento en que el bebé nace y una fuerte luz plateada invade la habitación, cegando a todos. La anciana curandera recibe a la niña en sus manos y realiza los movimientos pertinentes para terminar de vigilar el nacimiento; mientras acaba de atender a la desmayada madre, entrega al pequeño bebé que llora con fuerza a Molly, que lo cubre con una manta blanca.

-Es una mujercita. Llévala a limpiar y yo me encargo de la madre. -dice la anciana.

-¿Usagi estará bien? -inquiere Molly. La curandera asiente.

-Es fuerte y aunque no soportó el dolor, vivirá. Llévate a la niña. -indica la anciana; la chica castaña sale con la bebé en brazos y la lleva a limpiar y bañar al cuarto de al lado, dejando sola a la curandera con Usagi. Mientras Molly baña a la bebé, que llora, se da cuenta enseguida de que esa bebé es diferente a las que ella ha visto en la aldea. Además de muy hermosa, tiene el cabello rosado, sus ojos son extrañamente rojizos y además, en su frente tiene una marca, una marca que si ella pudiera describir diría que es como la marca de una… ¿luna?... Algo asustada por la marca que tiene la bebita de su hermana, Molly toma más agua en su mano y frota la frente de la pequeñita, pero justo en ese momento ocurre algo que aterroriza a las sirvientas de la casa y a Molly.

Un fuerte viento se desata, tan fuerte que abre de par en par las puertas de la habitación; un remolino de luz plateada aparece en medio de la habitación y ante las tres mujeres asustadas aparece una alta mujer de cabello azul, una luna en su frente, vestida de blanco y con un báculo de plata con forma de media luna.

-¿Quién… quién eres tú?... -balbucea Molly aterrorizada abrazando a la bebita que llora contra su corazón.

-Mi nombre es Luna Merlín, sacerdotisa de la Diosa y Guardiana de la Espada sagrada. Vengo a reclamar el derecho de llevarme a la creatura con Sangre de la Diosa. -alarga su mano la sacerdotisa pero Molly, aunque no comprende aquellas palabras, su intuición le dice que tienen que ver con la bebé y la protege con su cuerpo.

-¡Nunca se llevará a la niña! -grita Molly que es la única de las mujeres que se atreve a hablar ante la aparición de la maga.

-Tú no entiendes, Molly. -habla Luna y la chica aldeana la mira asustada de que conozca su nombre. -esa niña está destinada a ser la ruina y el caos de todo lo que conocemos. ¡Nada de lo que hacemos valdrá la pena si esa creatura viv!e… por el bien de todo Albión debo llevármela. -se acerca al hechicera. Molly abraza más fuerte a la bebita.

-¡Para quitármela tendrá que matarme! ¡Jamás se la daré! -valiente la castaña recordando las desesperadas palabras de su hermanita antes del desmayo. La hechicera la mira y niega con la cabeza, para después hacer algunos pases con su mano y pronunciar unas palabras extrañas mientras sopla en la palma de su mano un polvo blanco y brillante que hace toser a las tres mujeres; Un extraño letargo las adormece y tanto las sirvientas como Molly bostezan y entrecierran sus ojos. La hechicera camina hacia la joven castaña.

-Dame a ese bebé. -pide ella mientras Molly obedece sin problema alguno y pone al bebé de cabello rosado en brazos de la hechicera. -cuando recuperes la conciencia, lo único que recordarás será que el bebé está muerto… ¿Entiendes?... que ha muerto y que lo has enterrado en una tumba en medio del bosque, junto al roble mas grande.

- …junto al roble más grande… -repite Molly las últimas palabras con la mirada perdida hasta que a un pase de las manos de la hechicera cae desmayada como las mujeres que la ayudaban. Luna camina hacia la puerta con el bebé que llora en sus brazos, y se envuelve en su capa e igual como apareció en medio de la habitación, desaparece en un brillo color plata.

Unos momentos más tarde, el remolino plateado ilumina las sombras de una zona en lo profundo del bosque de Antor y la hechicera de cabello azul aparece en medio de éste, caminando con la bebita que llora hacia una piedra grande de color blanco, en donde la deposita dejando ella su báculo a un lado, clavado en la tierra. Al lado de la bebé, sobre la roca, hay un pequeño cuchillo, una daga de metal dorado, y dos antorchas encendidas que Luna Merlín había preparado con anterioridad.

Una vez que deja al bebé sobre la roca, la mira un momento. Se sorprende al ver el enorme parecido que tenía esta bebita con la pequeña princesa Serena cuando también era una recién nacida y recuerda que también ella la tuvo en sus brazos. Lo único que las hace diferente es el color de sus ojos y de su cabello, porque ésta bebé tiene incluso la marca sagrada de la dinastía lunar en su frente.

Es entonces que Luna Merlín se pregunta si será capaz de hacer lo que debía hacer con esta creatura, si su mano tendrá el valor de enterrar aquella daga dorada en el corazón de una niña recién nacida inocente de los manejos del mal que la trajeron al mundo. La hechicera suspira, sabe que no tiene que retrasar más ese momento, que no debe cuestionarse nada ni pensar en otras cosa que no sea el bien que hace a futuro de la princesa Serena y de Albión su acción decisiva.

Recuerda sus visiones, recuerda el don que le regaló Lady Danna: ver el futuro. Recuerda las palabras de su maestra en aquel sueño con claridad. "_Este regalo, Luna, es al mismo tiempo un gran don y una gran responsabilidad. Solo un alma sabia y fuerte podrá usarlo para ayudar a que el bien triunfe…"_

Lady Danna confió en ella, confió en que sabría ayudar a que el bien triunfara y eso incluía esa visión sobre el futuro terrible de esta niña. Todos los esfuerzos que hizo por salvar a la heredera Pendragon, no valdrían de nada si esta pequeña engendrada por dos hermanos, por dos individuos con la sangre de la Diosa en sus venas, llegaba a ser la terrible mujer de cabello rosado que con el poder del mal aplastaría el reino en unos años. Si en sus manos estaba evitarlo, lo haría.

Decidida, Luna Merlín tomó la daga dorada en sus manos y las levantó para enterrarlas en el corazón de la pequeña recién nacida que lloraba aún con toda la fuerza de quien comienza a vivir. Luna ignoró sus últimas reticencias y con un grito clavó la daga en el pequeño cuerpo, pero lo que siguió a ese acto no lo esperaba. Una gran barrera de energía roja se interpuso entre la punta de la daga y el cuerpo de la recién nacida y esa misma fuerza poderosa lanzó a Luna lejos con una potencia tan grande, que la estrelló contra un árbol.

La hechicera se levantó adolorida. La daga había caído lejos por la fuerza del impacto y ella estaba lastimada por el golpe. Sujetando su brazo se acercó a la roca en que la pequeña bebé de cabello rosado y ojos rojos se había calmado y ahora ya no lloraba, solo balbuceaba.

-La sangre de la diosa la protege… no podré matarla con nada… -se confiesa Luna al ver aquel prodigio que no esperaba. -pero aun así no puedo arriesgarme a que vivas, pequeña. Eres hija de la Luz y de las Sombras a la vez, y yo tengo un deber, una responsabilidad mayor, y jamás dejaré que ninguna amenaza se cierna sobre el destino de la Princesa Serena… ni siquiera la de su propia hija… -decide Luna y toma a la bebé en la manta que la cubre, caminando con ella entre el bosque para detenerse junto al caudaloso río que atravesaba Villa Antor y que nace de las montañas nevadas de las tierras de Gawain para perderse hacia el Sur.

La hechicera se acerca a la orilla y mira como el río de aguas heladas se estrella embravecido en las rocas, luego mira a la bebita que ya no llora y la contempla con sus pupilas rojas atentamente. De nuevo, la punzada del remordimiento hace presa de Luna ante la mirada de la inocente recién nacida, pero la deshecha rápidamente.

-No morirás por mi mano, pequeña hija de Luz y Sombras. Dejaré que el destino te lleva a donde deba llevarte, pero que no sea cerca de la Princesa. Ya que no puedo cumplir con mi deber y eliminarte, al menos te mantendré lejos, y cuando regreses, me ocuparé de que ella esté lista para combatirte y vencerte. Solo ella podrá acabar con la amenaza que representas. -indica Luna y camina hacia un tronco seco, sobre el cual deposita a la bebé, quien ahora comienza a llorar; Luna empuja el tronco seco hasta el agua, y decidida lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia el río.

Respirando agitadamente y con un gran sentimiento de remordimiento en su alma, la hechicera ve como el tronco seco con la bebé a bordo se comienza a perder en la lejanía de la corriente embravecida del río, al igual que el llanto de la niña. Los ojos de la hechicera suben hacia la luna que ilumina el cielo.

-Cumplí con mi deber, Lady Danna, con mi deber hacia mi Princesa y hacia contigo por el don que me diste-se dice a sí misma la mujer de cabello azul. Luego de eso, Luna regresa por el bosque hacia el lugar en que estaban las antorchas y la piedra para el sacrificio y tomando su báculo sagrado, el cual estaba clavado en la tierra, comienza a realizar algunos hechizos sobre las piedras, para que una de estas se entierre en medio del lugar y con la energía de su báculo realiza una inscripción en esta que destella chispas mientras las letras se plasman sobre la roca con el poder del báculo de la hechicera. Cuando termina, Luna se acerca y toca la roca.

-Así deben ser las cosas…por el bien de Serena-dice la mujer, que después toma su báculo, se hinca en el suelo y en un humo blanco desaparece dejando en su lugar al gato negro que corre en dirección a la casa de campo.

El bebé que llora sobre el tronco del árbol avanza entre la corriente del río, hasta que delante de este se haya una gran pendiente de agua hacia la que va directamente. Sin embargo, antes de caer, un rayo de energía negra venido de un lado de tierra envuelve el pequeño pedazo hueco de madera y lo hace flotar hasta sacarlo del agua.

La energía negra proviene de una mujer de largo y ondulado cabello azuloso, piel morada y ojos amarillos felinos, quien deposita con la fuerza de su poder, el tronco en tierra. Otra mujer de cabello rojo y uñas largas se acerca y abraza a la pequeña bebé acercándola a su ama, quien ansiosa alarga los brazos para recibirla en ellos; Beryl coloca a la bebé en brazos de Lady Neherenia Le Fay y al momento una descarga de energía roja escapa del cuerpo de la niña recién nacida, que llora con fuerza.

La bruja de ojos felinos toma con ambas manos a la niñita y la levanta, haciendo que su manta blanca caiga al suelo y esta quede desnuda ante ella entre sus manos. La luz de la luna alumbra el cuerpecito de le recién nacida.

-¡Al fin!… ¡Al fin te tengo en mis brazos, pequeña hija de Luz y Sombras! ¡Puedo sentir tu poder y tu fuerza! ¡Eres el ser más perfecto y poderoso de toda la tierra conocida! ¡En ti se encarnará mi sagrado señor y juntas dominaremos el universo! -una risa de la bruja de piel morada resuena en medio del lugar y consigue asustar hasta a la misma Beryl. La luna negra de la frente de Neherenia Le Fay se proyecta en la frente de la recién nacida y aún entre el llanto de esta consigue pintarse en su pequeña frente, borrando la anterior marca y dejando salir una gran descarga de poder rojo con rayos negros. Unas nubes grises oscurecen la luna cuando Neherenia Le Fay y su sirvienta, con la niña en brazos, caminan de regreso al portal oscuro abierto en el bosque, por donde pasan para desaparecer de las tierras de Antor con destino a la Oscuridad de la Montaña Prohibida.

Al día siguiente, la joven rubia despierta al fin de su letargo. Al inicio no recuerda mucho y debe pasar un tiempo considerable para que recuerde todo. Está en su habitación en la casa de campo y ahora que su mente se aclara, recuerda todo. Intenta levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en su abdomen se lo impide, le arranca un grito y la hace caer de nuevo en la cama.

-Usagi… tranquilízate, calma. No te has recuperado del todo, estás débil. -dice la voz de Molly a su lado. La chica rubia mira a su hermana mayor.

-Molly… ¿Qué pasó?

-Llevas dormida casi un día entero. La curandera dejó algunas hierbas para que tomes y otras para infusiones. Tienes que comer algo porque estás realmente débil. Casi te perdemos. -angustiada la castaña.

-Molly… mi hijo… mi bebé… -pide Usagi recordando todo. El rostro de Molly se ensombrece y baja la vista. Una punzada de angustia se clava en el corazón de la rubia y sujeta del brazo a su hermana. -¡Molly! ¡Dime dónde está mi bebé! -exige Usagi. Cuando su hermana levanta la vista tiene los ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento… Usa… de verdad lo siento pero… el bebé murió. -dice ella. La rubia siente que de verdad le han arrancado medio corazón con esas palabras. Es la primer vez en su vida que siente esa pena, ni siquiera cuando murió Sir Héctor sintió eso. Unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos azules. -la curandera dijo que era un parto difícil, que tu estabas muy joven aún y no estabas lista para ser madre…

-¿Era un niño… o una niña? -inquiere llorosa aun la joven madre.

-Una niña. -declara Molly. -la enterramos en una tumba del bosque, junto al roble más grande donde jugábamos de niñas. -dice aquellas palabras la castaña con muchísima seguridad. Usagi llora y ella se sienta a su lado para consolarla. La rubia se aferra a su hermana, dejando salir todo el dolor que aquello le causaba.

-Yo… de verdad amaba a mi bebé… Molly… -dice ella llorosa.

-Lo sé Usagi, lo sé… yo más que nadie habría querido que viviera pero… -responde la castaña acariciando la cabeza rubia de su hermana. -no fue posible. Así lo decidió el destino. Tienes que ser fuerte y reponerte, estás muy débil. Vas a salir adelante, solo tienes 15 años, aún una larga vida por vivir, vas a encontrar a alguien a quien amar y a tener más niños. -trata de animarla ella. Usagi niega con la cabeza.

-Nunca me olvidaré de mi bebé… jamás… siempre la llevaré en mi corazón aunque no la haya podido conocer. -promete Usagi y su hermana sabe lo que vale una promesa como esa.

-Está bien si así lo quieres, pero prométeme que intentarás recuperarte y volver a ser la Usagi alegre que todos conocemos y amamos en Villa Antor. -pide la castaña limpiando las lágrimas de su hermana que asiente.

-Intentaré Molly… lo prometo. -declara esta.

-Muy bien. Ahora vas a comer un poco de sopa caliente, debes recuperarte. -pide la mayor y acerca a la enferma varias almohadas para que se recargue, tomando luego el plato de sopa caliente y acercando cucharadas lentas a su hermana, que las toma sin problema. Un silencio triste se forma en el ambiente de la habitación, y la gata negra salta por la ventana abierta, mirando con sus ojos rojos todo lo que pasa. Lentamente se acerca y salta sobre la cama mirando el rostro desencajado de su dueña, mientras ronronea. Esta al verla la acaricia.

-Luna… estás aquí… ¿Dónde te habías metido? -pregunta Usagi recibiendo un maullido por respuesta del felino. Ella sabe que delante de Molly, Luna no habla y solo la acaricia. -perdí a mi bebita, Luna… -le explica con tristeza la rubia a la gatita como si esta entendiera. -pero no me voy a rendir… voy a ser fuerte… -contiene un sollozo y la gata ronronea mas acercándose a su ama, sintiendo en su alma de nuevo la punzada del remordimiento, sin saber qué habrá sido de la bebé que dejó en la corriente del río.

"_Quizá jamás me atreva a confesarle la verdad, princesa Serena, pero es lo mejor para Usted, para el reino y para todos. Hay que evitar por todos los medios que la Hija de Luz y Sombra cumpla su destino. Voy a dedicarme a prepararla, para que llegado el momento, no dude en terminar lo que yo no pude hacer, porque está escrito que solo Usted podrá vencerla". -_piensa Luna en su corazón mientras recibe las caricias de la princesa.

**Ruinas del Reino de Camelot. **

La pequeña caravana de unicornios blancos, con sus jinetes que llevan capuchas moradas, detuvo su cabalgata a la entrada de lo que antes había sido la ciudad más suntuosa y bella de todo el Reino de Albión. El que parece el líder de la caravana, levanta su mano y detiene a los tres jinetes que le acompañan atravesando ya sin cabalgar, a paso lento, el puente que unía el lago ahora seco con tierra y entrando en las ruinas de la ciudad.

El jinete que iba adelante, se retira la capucha que cubre su cabeza y deja ver a un hombre maduro, de cabello largo y plateado, con una luna en su frente. Una vez que la caravana se interna en la ciudad y pasa por las destruidas casas del pueblo y de la nobleza, llega a los límites de lo que fue el palacio real. Los unicornios subieron las escaleras y se internaron en el desolado palacio, ahora cubierto de maleza y ruinas, hasta atravesar la sala del trono y salir a los jardines de palacio, donde, en medio de muchas plantas, enredaderas y espinas, se encontraba el bloque de piedra blanca con la legendaria espada sagrada clavada en esta.

Artemis Nimue bajó de su unicornio, junto con sus sacerdotes y caminó un poco por el lugar. Se detuvo al lado de la espada y se hincó frente a esta imitado por los que lo acompañaban.

-¡Viva el rey Uther Pendragon y su heredera la princesa Serena! -gritó con voz potente el sacerdote del Cristal de Plata. Varias voces de "¡Viva!", resonaron con eco ominoso por las ruinas del palacio dorado. Poco a poco, algunas antorchas se encendieron en la oscuridad y unos hombres encapuchados aparecieron en torno, acercándose a los jinetes y quitándose la capucha. Todos eran hombres mayores, muchos ya ancianos, algunos rostros eran conocidos por Artemis.

-¿Ministro Drussel? -se atreve el sacerdote al conocer a uno de los hombres. Este asiente.

-Lord Artemis Nimue. Temíamos que no viniera. -dice el hombre canoso, de barba y bigote espeso.

-Recibí su mensaje y aquí estoy. No entiendo para qué me necesitan aquí. -responde Artemis. El ministro Jaso Drussel es quien habla por todos.

-Lord Nimue, nosotros somos un grupo de sobrevivientes de Camelot, yo mismo he viajado y vivido por varios reinos en donde estábamos diseminados. Hace tiempo que tenemos el plan de regresar a Camelot, de reconstruir la ciudad y poblarla de nuevo. Queremos regresar a nuestra ciudad y devolverle un poco de su antiguo esplendor.

-Eso me parece correcto pero arriesgado, Consejero Drussel. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que pasaría si se entera el reino Oscuro? -inquiere Artemis.

-Sabemos el riesgo, Lord Nimue, y justo por eso queremos su presencia. Es usted, a saber, el único sobreviviente de los dos aprendices de Lady Danna. -aquí el hechicero baja la mirada pero no responde nada sobre sus esperanzas de que Luna este viva. -y por tanto la única autoridad a quien creemos que los diversos reinos pueden reconocer como tal, respetar, obedecer y esuchar -responde el ministro.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, Ministro Drussel? -inquiere Artemis.

-Concretamente, Lord Nimue, todos nosotros pensamos que es dañino para el reino seguir sin un líder que guíe sus destinos. Vamos a reconstruir Camelot y a poblarlo de nuevo, pero queremos tener una autoridad que nos gobierne, unifique y dirija.

-La única autoridad de Camelot, Señores, será la princesa Pendragon cuando regrese a sacar esta espada y recupere su legado. -insiste Artemis señalando la Excalibur. -¿Duda usted de la leyenda sagrada? -algo molesto el hechicero.

-No, Lord Nimue. No dudamos de la leyenda. Todos la creemos, pero estamos convencidos de que necesitamos un líder fuerte y sabio que guíe nuestro destino mientras la princesa aparece. En concreto, le estamos proponiendo una regencia. -lanza el concejero.

-¿Regencia?

-Así es, como habitantes de Camelot, queremos a un líder a quien los reinos le juren lealtad, que sea lo suficientemente fuerte y respetado para unificar los reinos y enfrentarnos al Poder Oscuro como estaba planeado hacerlo en tiempos del Rey Uther. Sería un líder tan honorable y valiente que ninguno de los reinos dude en seguir y obedecer y tan honesto que en el momento que la princesa Pendragon aparezca, ceda a ella el reino, un reino unificado y fuerte y no los reinos divididos y débiles que tenemos ahora. -insiste el hombre. Artemis, se queda callado un momento.

-¿Y para qué necesitan mi presencia?

-Porque como dije antes, es Usted una autoridad que todos respetan. Queremos que nos respalde, que nos apoye en la organización de un torneo en el que participen las herederas nobles de cada reino de Albión, un torneo en el que se decidirá quien de ellas es la más idónea para ser la regente imperial de Camelot, quien nos lleve de nuevo a la victoria, que nos ayude a construir un reino fuerte para cuando regrese su legítima heredera -concluye el concejero.

-Lord Nimue, mi nombre es Farés Gatrie; fui también ministro del senado de nobles de Camelot y ahora apoyo la iniciativa de todos los ministros que quedamos vivos. El reino necesita a ese líder fuerte en este momento. Las herederas de los antiguos Lords han demostrado que están listas para estas responsabilidades. En el norte, Lady Tristán, en el Sur, Lady Lancelot y Lady Bors ya lideran movimientos en contra del reino oscuro. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a que pequeñas rebeliones sean destruidas? ¿Por qué no unificar las fuerzas que ellas evidentemente han conseguido en aras de un bien común? Al reino le dañan pequeñas batallas aisladas, necesita unificarse. Quien de las heredera se muestre ser la más fuerte entre todas, será seguida por las demás y obedecida. -se atreve otro hombre.

-Solo deseamos su venia, su apoyo, para mandar a los mensajeros a los diferentes reinos y convocar aquí en seis meses a las herederas para el gran torneo. Por favor, Lord Nimue. Si nos da su apoyo este sueño podrá ser realidad. No traicionamos para nada nuestras creencias en la leyenda ni en la princesa Pendragon, solo queremos ayudar al reino y librarlo de las garras del poder oscuro. -insiste el concejero Drussel.

Artemis se queda en silencio un momento y camina en círculos alrededor de la espada sagrada. Sabe y comprende que el deseo de los nobles de Camelot es justo, entiende sus razones; él mismo se preocupó siempre por las batallas que se estaban desatando contra el reino oscuro y por el poder de las herederas. Sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, él quería creer en Luna, en la princesa… pero ahora no podía exigirle a esta gente mantener la misma fe y seguir permitiendo atropellos e injusticias.

-Los ayudaré. -declara Artemis arrancando gritos de júbilo de todos los presentes que se felicitan y se abrazan por su logro. Artemis levanta la mano y los hace callar. -Los ayudaré a enviar los mensajes con mis aprendices y a organizar el Torneo por la Regencia, pero no seré juez en ese torneo. No podría ser imparcial… -añade él y todos guardan silencio sin entenderlo del todo. -Si el pueblo quiere un regente, tendrá un regente. La mejor de entre las herederas será la regente del reino de Albión. -declara el hechicero y toma con su mano la empuñadura sagrada de la espada de la roca. –Juro por mi vida que en seis meses aquí mismo, se decidirá todo. Camelot tendrá una líder fuerte… ¡Viva Camelot!

-¡Viva! -gritan emocionados los nobles ante el entusiasmo del hechicero, y Artemis mira la luna, rogando a la Diosa que haya hecho lo correcto y suplicando que su fe en Luna y en la princesa nunca decayera.

-Selene bendita, envía a tu elegida pronto, no desoigas los ruegos de tu pueblo-ora Artemis Nimue en voz baja en medio del clamoreo de alegría de los viejos ministros del concejo de Camelot.

**NOTAS FINALES: Varias leyendas sobre Mordred existen en la tradición Artúrica para explicar por qué es que Arturo nunca sabe de él, acepto que no fui fiel a ninguna y utilicé la que me pareció mejor. Se va perfilando en la historia el acontecimiento decisivo que llevará a nuestra protagonista a un torneo en Camelot en el cual la espera su destino…y la pequeña niña de la profecía ya está en manos de Neherenia.**

**Agradezco mucho los comentarios de todos y sus ánimos, también a quienes amablemente señalan los errores humanos que se nos escapan a mi editora y a mí, ya corregimos sus observaciones, y en cuanto al review de CRITICAS aclaro que esta vez no era la original sino que es una broma que me hizo mi amiga Hehra, la CRITICAS original hace siglos que no aparece y a veces ella y yo así bromeamos porque extrañamos sus sarcásticos comentarios, en otras historias si nos ha molestado pero esta vez fue broma de mi amiga Hehra con quien suelo jugar así, eso es solo juego en su fic de Maestro y Aprendiz y ella en los míos a veces nos dejamos reviews en extremo tontos, nada serio, nunca lo ahriamos en los de otros autores solo entre las dos porque hay confianza y estamos algo mal de la cabeza…XD…igual dejo en sus palabras la aclaración.**

**Nos leemos en dos semanas.**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI. **

Hola a todos!  
Aquí al habla la Gran-Diosa-Reyna Dragón. El motivo de mi pequeña nota es el revuelo que se ocasionó en esta historia a partir de un comentario en el capítulo anterior. Para esto, les voy a contar una pequeña historia. Había una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un país muy lejano, unas niñas que escribían fanfics. Estas niñas, recibieron repetidamente comentarios de una tal CRITICAS, que estaban, en su mayoría, llenos de juicios morales entre otros… A estas niñas, como eran poco morales en efecto (risas) críticas les causaba mucha risa y les subía el ego a causa de sus Tabús. Criticaba a muchas autoras, sobre todo de fics muy populares como a Suyi, a Clara o a mí… con argumentos muy pobres. Pero, oh, un oscuro día llegó en que CRITICAS desapareció y nos dejó sin diversión. Sucedió entonces que mi Gemela Malvada y yo nos pusimos a molestarnos entre nosotras (y sólo entre nosotras) haciéndonos comentarios ridículos a nombre de CRITICAS. Nos pasó a las dos que nos emocionábamos al ver el nombre, pero que eventualmente, por el contenido del rw, nos dábamos cuenta que era alguna de nosotras.  
Así pues, el mensaje en el capítulo anterior fue mío, no de críticas, y no esperaba tener esta reacción, pues era un chiste local, redactado lo más ridículo que pude para burlarme precisamente de Críticas. Supongo que agradezco que mi actuación haya sido tan memorable y que haya gente que saliera a defender a mi amiga, defendiendo ir de frente, lo cual considero muy honorable.  
Me pareció importante hacer toda esta larga aclaración para que no hubiera malentendidos de ningún tipo. Esta última fui yo, es parte de un chiste local, y si críticas aparece en alguna historia de algún otro autor, no soy yo ni mi Gemela Malvada… Cuando criticamos lo hacemos con nombres y apellidos.  
Por último, las invito a leer nuevamente el rw para que noten el tono sarcástico y medio ridículo y entiendan la cuestión.  
He dicho!


	9. Chapter 8: EL LLAMADO DE CAMELOT

**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**

**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**

**Capítulo 8: El llamado a Camelot**

**Base del Reino Oscuro, Polo Sur de Albión.**

Al interior de la base en las entrañas de la tierra, entra la mujer de piel morada y ojos felinos llevando en sus brazos a la pequeña bebé, envuelta en su propia capa, que lloraba con fuerza. Tras ella, Beryl entra en el lugar frío y oscuro.

-Vas a conseguir una mujer que la alimente y cuide de ella hasta que se valga por si misma, yo estaré atenta a cada detalle de su formación y cuidados. -orden Neherenia. Beryl se inclina y se aleja a cumplir la orden que le han dado. Al pasar, la mujer de cabello rojo a un lado del pasillo oscuro, que iba a los dormitorios, se topa con el joven de cabello plateado que iba en dirección a la sala de reuniones a hacer un informe a su tía. Diamante se acerca con curiosidad al escuchar el llanto de un bebé y se para frente a la mujer de cabello azuloso.

-Tía Neherenia… ¿Por qué hay un… bebé aquí? -cuestiona el joven mirando extrañado a la bruja de ojos amarillos que está embelesada mirando a la pequeña a quien acaricia con el dorso de su mano de uñas largas.

-Diamante, querido, al fin llegas. Sube, sube y mírala tú también, es perfecta, perfecta… -indica Neherenia. Una fuerza mayor a si mismo hace a Diamante subir los escalones que lo separan del trono oscuro y acercarse a su tía. Los ojos azules del jovencito se clavan en la pequeña creatura que llora y se revuelve en brazos de la bruja de piel morada; pero lo que más lo desconcierta es la media luna negra pintada en su frente, exactamente igual a la suya, y el tremendo parecido de la recién nacida de cabello rosado con una bebé exactamente igual a ella pero con el cabello plateado que alguna vez, hace años, su madre puso en sus brazos.

-¿Serena? -deja salir el nombre tan querido el joven.

-No, Diamante. Aún mejor que Serena. Es la hija de tu hermana. -dijo Neherenia sin siquiera mirar al joven Le Fay. Diamante sintió como si un latigazo lo hiriera en el alma y dio un paso atrás horrorizado.

-Pero… Tía… mi hermana Serena está… muerta… -una risotada sarcástica de la bruja de ojos amarillos es la respuesta. -¡me mentiste! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Serena vive! -furioso el joven peliplata jala del brazo a Neherenia, quien furiosa lanza unos rayos negros que lanzan al joven al suelo.

-¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme nada, Diamante! ¡Nunca lo entenderías! ¡Jamás comprenderías mis motivos! -le ruge furiosa Neherenia. El joven Le Fay se levanta molesto del suelo y enciende en sus manos unos destellos de energía plata con negro.

-¡Vas a decirme ahora mismo dónde está mi hermana y por qué tienes a su hija! ¡O si no…! -amenaza furioso Diamante.

-Tú no eres capaz de herirme en absoluto, menos aún de amenazarme, jovencito. -habla con calma Neherenia. -el poder que tienes te lo he dado yo y cuando me plazca, puedo quitártelo. Dime… ¿Qué harías si supieras dónde está tu hermana?

-¡Ir a buscarla! Decirle quien soy, cuidar de ella como juré a mi madre. -proclama con vehemencia Diamante.

-No podrías. Si es que llegaras a encontrarla, ella te despreciará, te odiaría… -amenaza Neherenia mirando con odio al joven.

-¡Eso tú no lo sabes! ¡Es mi hermana, le prometí a mi madre que cuidaría de ella y la quiero! -defiende Diamante.

-Te ahorraré el trabajo, querido sobrino. Te diré quien es y dónde está tu amadísima hermana y entenderás por qué no puedes acercarte a ella. Tu hermana, es esa pequeña campesina rubia que una noche hace nueve lunas, rescataste de se arrollada por un caballo en la villa de Antor. -confiesa la bruja. Diamante respira agitado, la cabeza le da vueltas, imágenes difusas de esa noche que creyó una simple alucinación llegan a su mente. El poder oscuro en sus puños desaparece y sujeta su cabeza, confundido con ambas manos cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

-Pero eso… fue un sueño… un delirio de mi fiebre…

-Oh no, no lo fue. Pasó, todo pasó. Tú y tu hermana esa noche…

-¡CALLA! ¡CALLA! -estalla Diamante al entender la implicación horrible que su tía iba a decir y de nuevo se abalanza sobre ella, furioso, desenvainando la espada de su cinto, pero no puede siquiera herirla, porque un campo de fuerza negro se lo impide y de nuevo lo lanza lejos, estrellándolo en una columna de piedra de la cámara subterránea.

-Así es, sobrino querido, solo fuiste un burdo instrumento, tanto tú como tu hermana, para poder traer al mundo a este ser perfecto y poderoso, a esta creatura que tiene el poder de la Luz y la Oscuridad, a esta niña que encerrará en si misma a la rencarnación del Nuestro amo y señor el dios Ghen, que será invencible en el futuro, la guerrera más poderosa del universo. -dice Neherenia mirando embobada a la creatura que ha dejado de llorar y clava sus ojos rojos en el rostro de la bruja.

En el suelo, Diamante, derrotado, dolido, avergonzado y confundido trata de procesar las palabras de su tía; apoya su espada en el suelo y se levanta. Unas lágrimas ruedan por sus ojos y presiona los dientes, furioso.

-¡No puedo creer que llegaras a tanto… que hicieras de mi lo que hiciste!… si lo que dices es cierto…entonces esa niña es…

-Es tu hija y la de tu hermana Serena, la creatura perfecta con sangre pura de la Diosa, y ahora está a mi cuidado. Velaré por ella para que se convierta en lo que el destino la tiene señalada para ser, ¡El azote del reino de Camelot y la más poderosa de los guerreros que habitan Albión! ¡Su destino será destruir todo lo que su estúpida madre está destinada a construir! ¡Será la ruina y el instrumento de venganza del Caos!. -declara Neherenia levantando en sus brazos a la niña.

-¡Eso será si yo te lo permito! ¡Bruja!. -dice lastimado Diamante y da unos pasos pero cae al suelo.

-Lo lamento, sobrino, pero no habrá nada que tú o alguien más pueda hacer para impedirlo. -amenaza Neherenia mirando con odio al joven de cabello plata -y tú, Diamante, tienes dos opciones. Largarte de aquí para no volver más, o quedarte cerca de tu hija, pero sin atreverte a intervenir en su educación. Elije, porque tú a mí ya no me sirves para mucho. -con desdén espeta Neherenia y se levanta del trono con la bebé en sus brazos, pasando a un lado del abatido muchacho, quien en cuanto su tía se aleja, se levanta, lanza un agudo grito de dolor, arrepentimiento y frustración y dejando caer su espada al suelo, con sus puños golpea furioso la columna de roca desahogando su ira.

Mientras sus puños chocan con la piedra, Diamante Le Fay recuerda cada momento de su vida desde la muerte de su padre, rememorando con qué facilidad había caído en la insidias de su tía, piensa ahora con dolor en su madre muerta y en Uther Pendragon que siempre fue bueno con él, muertos ambos por su estupidez y quien sabe cuántas vidas más se hayan perdido por su culpa. ¡Y su hermana! la pequeña Serena, ahora jamás podría buscarla y cuidar de ella porque seguramente lo odiaría, le daría asco verlo si se enterara de la verdad; las lágrimas escapan por sus ojos mientras la sangre de sus puños salpica su cara, le duelen los golpes contra la roca, pero el dolor es lo único que cree que puede aliviar su alma de tanto remordimiento.

Al final, agotado y con los puños y la ropa llena de sangre, se deja caer llorando en el suelo.

-No me iré… me quedaré con mi hija… porque es lo único que me queda para intentar salvarme… e intentar salvarla a ella… a las dos… y si algún día logro vencer mi propia culpa, te buscaré, Serena, y te la regresaré, lo juro. -piensa el joven en su hermana perdida y a pesar de su pecado, ese recuerdo ahora es lo único que cree que lo mantendrá vivo.

**Ciudad de Hallsthat, condado de Galahad.**

Un unicornio negro cabalga por los verdes y fértiles campos sembrados de trigo del próspero condado y a su lado, el imponente y gigantesco oso café, el cual, sin trabajo, sigue el paso al brioso caballo. Sobre el unicornio negro revolotean dos cuervos y un ave roja de largo plumaje; el jinete de éste lleva cubierta la cara con una tela negra y su capa al viento con el emblema del águila; por el contrario, quien monta el oso gigante es una mujer alta y fuerte, vestida con pieles y botas, el cabello castaño atado en una coleta y pintura verde adornando su rostro.

La extraña cabalgata entra por las calles con techos de paja del poblado de Hallsthat y se encamina por el sendero hasta el palacio, donde unos guardias le permiten el paso al reconocer la capa con los blasones de Lady Lancelot, bajando el puente levadizo que permitía la entrada a la fortaleza. El jinete del unicornio negro baja y se retira la tela que cubre su cabeza, dejando caer una cascada de cabellos negros. El fénix rojo se posa en su brazo y la joven castaña baja también del oso y ante los ojos de los guardias de Galahad, ambos cuervos se materializan como dos hermosas doncellas de cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono, enfundadas en capas moradas.

-Lady Lancelot… mi señora Bridget la espera arriba. -indica un anciano guerrero, caminando con una pierna lastimada y con la cara herida de feroces rasguños que malamente se cicatrizan. Rei asiente.

-Phobos, Deimos, aguarden las monturas. Vamos Mako. -invita Rei a su alta amiga y las dos chicas se quedan con el unicornio y el oso. Rei sigue al guerrero dentro de palacio y Garuda vuela libre por el lugar, siguiendo a su ama. -¿Cómo fue todo?... -pregunta ella.

-Una desgracia… Lord Jedite aumentó el tributo de manera descomunal, mi señora. Lord Galahad se negó a cubrirlo, le hizo ver que ante el triple de comida y granos el feudo se quedaría sin poder sostenerse; discutieron, y acordaron una reunión en la frontera para arreglar algo equitativo. Era una trampa. En lugar de los soldados del reino oscuro había un contingente de Monstruos del Caos con muchas cabezas y dientes feroces que lanzaban ácido, también había unos de fango y hielo… luchamos con valor, mi señora, pero murieron los doce guerreros de nuestra escolta, solo sobreviví yo, Sir Lyonel y mi señor… herido de muerte en el pecho y el ojo derecho… está muriendo… -acongojado el hombre.

Makoto escucha eso en silencio y mira a su compañera, quien sigue con una expresión imperturbable en el rostro, como si todo aquello no le afectara y se pregunta como puede permanecer tan tranquila cuando le han avisado de la terrible situación del esposo de su hermana.

-¿Mi hermana? ¿La niña?

-Lady Bridget está con él, no se separa ni un momento; la niña con su nana en la sala. Mi señor envió al mensajero para Usted y esta muy desesperado por verle. Casi diría que solo le espera para… para… -se corta el viejo capitán. Rei pone su mano en el hombro del guerrero.

-Tranquilo, Ademius. Ya estoy aquí. Todo se arreglará. -le dice Rei y el hombre asiente sintiendo la misma confianza que ella emana y que asombra a la castaña. Rei abre la puerta de la sala y al momento, una niña muy parecida a ella, de corto cabello negro y los mismos ojos morados, que usa un vestido amarillo y teje algo en un telar bajo la vigilancia de una anciana venerable, la mira y corre a abrazarla.

-¡Tía Rei! -grita la pequeña y Rei la levanta del suelo. A Makoto no le queda duda que esa niña y Rei son familiares. Es casi como el pasado y presente de la misma persona por su parecido.

-Hotaru. -dice ella. La pequeña se abraza a la joven y sus ojos tan parecidos a los de su tía se llenan de lágrimas. -No llores, recuerda lo que siempre te digo…

-Una heredera con sangre de Lancelot y Galahad no llora… -repite la niña. -pero papá… ¿Él va a estar bien? -pregunta la niña.

-No. Está muy herido y es posible que muera. -dice Rei sin sombra de duda y la heredera Sagramore se asombra de la crudeza de esas palabras. La niña aprieta los puños cuando su tía la deja en el suelo. -Por eso es que debes ser fuerte y valiente, como a él le gustaría verte cuando te mande llamar para que le des la tranquilidad de estar dejando el feudo de Galahad en los hombros de una mujer valiente y no de una niña. -dice con crudeza y decisión Rei. Makoto no deja de observar todo en silencio. -¿Puedes hacerlo, Hotaru? -pregunta Rei haciendo que la niña levante el rostro para mirarla y limpiando ella misma las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos morados, asiente.

-Si… tía Rei… puedo ser fuerte como tú y papá quieren. -dice la pequeña y Makoto se asombra más al escucharla.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitamos de ti. Estoy orgullosa y él lo estará. Voy a entrar primero y cuando esté listo, pasarás Tú. -Rei posa su mano en el hombro de la niña, que asiente con valor. El ave roja se posa en el hombro de Hotaru y ella la acaricia. Rei sonríe ante ese gesto y luego camina hacia la puerta de la habitación de Lord Galahad. -Vamos Makoto… -pide a su amiga que la sigue en respetuoso silencio.

Rei abre la puerta y entra en la espaciosa habitación, en donde yace el cuerpo herido del jefe del feudo. Lord Dagda Galahad se estremece de dolor, todo el cuerpo herido y lleno de llagas producto del ácido de los Monstruos con quienes luchó; tanto algunas partes de su cuerpo como su rostro lucen cubiertos de vendas teñidas de rojo, una de ellas le tapa el ojo derecho. Makoto se conmueve de ver el guiñapo en que se encuentra convertido ese hombre que no conoce pero que adivina fuerte y valiente.

Al lado de su cama, una mujer exactamente igual a Rei, pero un poco mayor, lo toma de la mano con valentía y la castaña no necesita mas para saber que ella es Bridget Lancelot, la hermana mayor de Rei, esposa del herido y madre de la pequeña Hotaru. Del otro lado de la cama, el anciano médico termina de lavarse las manos con una expresión desolada en el rostro.

-Rei… ¿Eres tú? -habla el herido al escuchar la puerta. La pelinegra entra junto con Makoto y se colocan al lado de la cama.

-Soy yo, Dagda. He venido en cuanto recibí tu mensaje. -dice Rei. El enfermo mira con su único ojo sano a su mujer, llorosa y batida, a la castaña que acompañaba a su cuñada igualmente impresionada y su rostro se clava en las facciones serenas de Rei a quien alarga su mano. Rei la toma con fuerza.

-No me queda mucho tiempo para ordenar las cosas… tenías que venir. Mi feudo es fértil pero… está desprotegido… Lord Jedite lo ambiciona… va a invadirlo cuando muera argumentando que mi hija es menor… tienes que proteger… Hallsthat… -habla entrecortado el herido.

-Lo haría aunque no me lo pidieras, Dagda. -responde Rei.

-No… no de esa forma… legalmente… Bridget… el pergamino… -pide el herido a su esposa y ella, conteniendo sus lágrimas, se aleja y toma de una mesa el documento redactado con letra elegante y con el sello del anillo del siervo rampante, propio del feudo de Galahad y se lo alarga a Rei, que lo lee apresuradamente y mira desconcertada al herido, quien respira con dificultad.

-Dagda esto es…

-Mi última voluntad. Voy a morir, Rei, y quiero que el feudo de Galahad pase a tu poder. Tu serás la nueva señora de este feudo y mi hija tu hija por adopción… así… así esos malditos no podrán quedarse con nada. Hotaru… mi hija… es muy pequeña y no podría protegerlo, y nombrar…Regente a Bridget sería…exponerla a una muerte segura… cuando mi hija crezca… cuando sea mayor… tú te encargarás de que todo regrese a su poder… ¡Tienes que firmarlo y prometerme que cuidarás de ella y de Bridget! ¡Que velarás por mi reino! -se anima repentinamente el herido clavando su ojo café en su cuñada y tomándola con la poca fuerza que le queda del brazo. -Rei… júramelo… fírmalo… tiene que haber un testigo…

Puedo serlo yo, Lord Galahad. -habla la castaña. -Lady Makoto Sagramore para servirle. -se inclina ella. El herido le sonríe al escuchar el nombre noble y conocido de la casa de Sagramore y recordar en las facciones de la joven castaña a Lord Geintz Sagramore.

-Rei, por favor. Él necesita eso para estar tranquilo… -pide la hermana mayor de la pelinegra y toma el bote de tinta y una pluma. Rei asiente y tomando la tinta plasma su firma en el pergamino, para después estampar el anillo con el emblema del águila. Makoto firma después y el moribundo se relaja bastante sonriendo tranquilo. Rei se sienta en el borde de su cama y toma de la mano, poniendo en ella el pergamino enrollado.

-Todo se hizo como quieres, Dagda, tienes mi palabra de que Hallsthat no caerá en poder del Reino Oscuro y de que cuidaré de tu familia porque es la mía. -promete ella.

-Ahora puedo morir en paz… mi familia y mi reino están en tus manos. Por favor… termina de instruir a Hotaru… vela porque se vuelva una digna guerrera… -suplica Dagda Galahad presionando junto con la mano de su cuñada, el papel.

-Haré eso, Dagda, ella será un orgullo para tus antepasados. -responde con seguridad Rei y toma el pergamino.

-Gracias… -añade el moribundo con una sonrisa, luego alarga su mano hacia su esposa, que la toma llorando del otro lado de la cama. -te amo, Bridget… por favor cuida de nuestra hija… -dice el heredero Galahad y lanzando un último suspiro, muere. La reina, llenos sus ojos de lágrimas, se abraza al cuerpo sin vida de su esposo y tanto Rei como la castaña se alejan para darle tiempo de sufrir su duelo sola. Al salir, la niña clavó sus ojos amatista en los de su tía, tan parecidos a los suyos y Rei tan solo asiente.

-Ve con tu madre ahora, te necesita. -dice la heredera de Lancelot y la valiente niña, limpiando sus lágrimas, entra a la habitación de su padre.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? -pregunta la castaña a Rei.

-Enviar al general Redfern con algunos hombres para que apoyen y organicen la defensa del feudo. Nadie va a quitárselo a Hotaru o a mi hermana. Galahad tiene muchos soldados y Sir Lyonel Karados, el general que sobrevivió con mi cuñado, junto con Redfern y los soldados que siguen en la montaña pueden defenderlo si intentan algo. -dice ella.

-¿Y qué pasará con la niña? -inquiere Makoto.

-¿Y con la niña? -inquiere Makoto.

-La niña viaja con nosotros. -decide Rei.

-¿Crees que sea seguro para ella llevar la vida que tu llevas? -duda la heredera Sagramore.

-Al menos un tiempo, sí. Necesito saber que tanto ha entrenado en combate y sus poderes. Después la enviaré con mi padre. -decide la pelinegra.

-¿Con Lord Nimue? -se asombra Makoto. Rei asiente.

-Estará a salvo en el templo y aprenderá todo lo que yo alguna vez aprendí para ser una digna heredera de su legado. Nosotras no podemos llevarla con nosotras tan fácil, Mako. Aún no recupero mi reino ni mi tierra…

-Y ahora eres señora de ambos reinos. También de Galahad. -responde la castaña. -y Hotaru es tu hija por adopción.

-Solo por un tiempo… cuando sea mayor ella recuperará todo. Nos quedaremos al funeral y después le diré a Bridget que Hotaru irá con nosotras. Le dolerá separarse de ella, pero comprenderá que es lo que quería su esposo… Y si ese cobarde de Jedite se atreve a aparecer se enterará quien es la nueva señora de Galahad. -promete ella divertida y Makoto sonríe.

-Pago por ver la cara de ese maldito… -se emociona la castaña.

-Te lo obsequio gratis. -responde Rei y palmea la espalda de su amiga. -No nos iremos hasta decírselo en persona, aunque eso nos garantiza ataques más violentos de su parte. -decide Rei y comparte una sonrisa con Makoto. -No sé hasta cuando el reino oscuro termine de asesinar villanamente a todos los que se le oponen, pero si sigue así, no aguantaremos mucho… algo debe pasar Makoto… alguien los debe detener… y si esa princesa Pendragon es más que un mito, esta es la hora de que aparezca. -dice incrédula Rei. Garuda, que había estado arriba de la chimenea, vuela hacia la ventana en que su ama estaba mirando el ocaso en el reino de Galahad y se para allí; Rei acaricia al ave roja.

-Yo si tengo fe en la heredera. -afirma Mako.

-Yo quisiera tenerla. -sonríe Rei. -pero no la tendré hasta que la vea por mi misma sacar la espada de la piedra, entonces me postraré ante ella y le ofreceré mi vida y mi espada y hasta la última gota de mi sangre… pero mientras no ocurra, tomo la justicia en mi mano y hago lo que crea mejor para vengar a los míos. -declara Rei con decisión y ambas chicas esperan en silencio, mirando morir el sol en el horizonte y sumidas en sus propios pensamientos. Unos de esperanza, otros de furia y desesperación.

**Isla de Carbonek, Condado de Percival.**

En el hermoso castillo de torres de coral, en medio de la bella isla bañada por el mar, se alzaba un patio de armas alrededor del cual danzaban las fuentes cristalinas. En medio del patio de armas, un guerrero delgado y menudo de armadura azul aguamarina, con casco en forma de tiburón y una espada delgada en sus manos, enfrentaba a tres guerreros por mucho más altas y fuertes que él, que lo atacaban con espadas y lanzas.

La agilidad del guerrero de armadura aguamarina y sus hábiles lances con el poderoso tridente, parecían no ser rivales para él, y rápidamente pone fuera de combate a los tres, derribando las armas de dos de ellos y amenazando con la punta del tridente al tercero, que derriba en el suelo.

Por el patio de armas se escuchan entonces unos sonidos de cascos de caballos, que hacen al guerrero de casco de caballo de mar retirarse la visera de este, y dejar al descubierto su cabeza; unos rizos aguamarina caen por sus hombros y los bellos rasgos de la heredera Percival son iluminados primero por el sol y después por una hermosa sonrisa, al notar a los guerreros vestidos de blanco y con turbantes propios de las tierras del desierto que llegan. Olvidando todo lo demás, corre hacia los jinetes.

-¡Haruka! -grita la joven corriendo feliz. Uno de los jinetes a galope, con una agilidad consumada, salta de la silla de montar para caer en el suelo y correr también al encuentro de la hermosa mujer. Al caer el turbante blanco que cubría su cabeza, también cae dejando al aire sus rizos rubios y sonriente llega al encuentro de la heredera Percival, tomándola en sus brazos y alzándola de la cintura en varias vueltas, felices, hasta que se detienen para fundirse en un beso tierno y amoroso en medio del patio de armas.

Los hombres que entrenaban con su señora, se alejan discretamente, y los dos jinetes que venían con Lady Bors se alejan a las caballerizas.

-Te extrañé tanto, tanto… -confiesa Lady Percival tomando con sus manos las mejillas de la rubia. -cada día oraba a la Diosa para que te protegiera en tus batallas.

-Los ruegos de un ángel siempre son escuchados por los dioses. -responde la rubia y besa el dorso de las manos de la joven de ojos y cabello color de mar. Las dos de la mano caminan por el patio y se sientan alrededor de una fuerte con un hermoso delfín de mármol con las manos en las manos.

-¿Vas a quedarte? -pregunta Michiru Percival ansiosa.

-Solo unos días. Dime si has recibido la invitación del concejo de nobles de Camelot para el torneo. -preocupada la rubia. Michiru asiente.

-El mensajero de Lord Nimue llegó con la misiva hace cuatro días, mi madre y yo la leímos y discutimos si debía o no aceptar… -se detiene la joven heredera Percival.

-Por lo que veo, ya te decidiste. No entrenarías con la armadura sagrada de Percival ni tan intensamente. -comenta la rubia mirando a Michiru con algo de tristeza.

-Ruka… pensé que estarías feliz de saber que aceptaré participar en el torneo. Mucha de mi buena técnica de combate es por ti. -se extraña la joven de cabello aguamarina.

-Claro que me siento orgullosa… pero eso me hace dudar de aceptar yo también la invitación. -declara la rubia.

-¡Pero Haruka! ¡Tú eres la mejor guerrera que conozco! ¡Mejor aún que yo! ¿Por qué dudas? Tú serías una excelente regente del reino, fuerte, valiente y sabia. -declara apasionada la heredera Percival.

-¿Y haz pensado qué pasaría si me corresponde luchar contigo? Yo no podría Michiru. Te amo y jamás pelearía en tu contra. En enviado de Lord Nimue que llegó a nuestra guarida del desierto dijo que será un torneo al azar entre todas las herederas. No estamos seguros de con quien nos enfrentaremos y…

-Ruka, no vuelvas a decir eso. Me decepciona que la guerrera que me enseñó pelear, olvidar mis miedos y a combatir de verdad diga eso. Escucha, vas a ir a ese torneo y vamos a luchar, si nos corresponde pelear una con otra quiero que me prometas que pelearás con todas tus fuerzas y sin tenerme consideración porque yo haré lo mismo; mi mejor forma de decirte cuanto te amo y cuanto te admiro como guerrera es peleando al máximo en tu contra, y quiero lo mismo a cambio. -pide Michiru tomando de nuevo las mejillas de la guerrera del desierto en sus manos y mirándose en sus ojos.

-Gracias. -dice la heredera Bors y se acerca para besar despacio los labios de la joven que tiene delante.

-¿Gracias por qué? -sonrojada la de cabello aguamarina.

-Por recordarme por qué te amo tanto. Vamos a ir a ese torne y vamos a ganarlo. Tú o yo vamos a quedar al final y la tierra de Albión tendrá la mejor regente. -promete Haruka con vehemencia que es callada por los labios de Michiru, quien la besa y abraza feliz de poder tenerla a su lado y no enfrentando tantos peligros en el desierto.

Por la ventana de la torre Poniente de palacio, Lady Percival mira la escena de amor de su hija y la enamorado de la chica rubia que ella había acogido en su palacio. En un inicio pensó que sería solo amistad, compenetración o cariño de hermanas y no le tomó importancia pero conforme ellas crecieron entendió que no era amor filial el que se profesaban. Lady Temis Percival había decidido no darle importancia pero ahora… no sabía decir si le agradaba o desagradaba. Apreciaba y admiraba a Haruk Bors, sabía sobre sus cualidades y quizá si ella hubiera sido hombre no habría pensado en separarlas guerrera del Desierto. Ella ya sabía, había comprendido poco a poco como su pequeña se había pero siendo una chica era otra cosa. Sabía que si se oponía ni su hija ni la rebelde guerrera del desierto iban a aceptarlo y quizá precipitara las cosas así que decide que de momento no se pondrá a favor o en contra de esa relación, ya cuando llegue el momento hablará con Michiru sobre su matrimonio y la importancia de conservar la herencia Percival y esperaba que ella entendiera, tenía que entender…

**Ciudad de Uppsala, Condado de Gawain, Tierras del Norte.**

La joven de cabello rubio con armadura dorada avanza por el pasillo que conduce a la biblioteca del castillo Gawain, llevando en sus manos un pergamino amarillo enrollado y avanza hasta detenerse en el lugar en donde sabe que estará su amiga. Los dos guardias que esperan en la entrada, al ver a la heredera Tristán, le permiten el paso. La rubia entra y mira en torno. El guepardo blanco que dormitaba en un tapete, al lado de la mesa con pergaminos, levanta sus orejas y mira atenta a la visitante.

-¿Qué tal Quíone? ¿Dónde está tu antisocial ama? -pregunta la rubia al gato acariciando su cabeza.

-Su antisocial ama está ocupada en hacer algunas traducciones y en cosas más trascendentales que vagar por el campo jugando a la heroína. -responde tras ella la jovencita de corto cabello azul, cargando muchos pergaminos, los cuales deja sobre la mesa.

-No vago por el campo, Ami, ni juego a la heroína. Entreno y me hago más fuerte. -declara la rubia. La peliazul parece ignorarla y comienza a desenrollar un pergamino.

-No veo para qué. Ya no tiene sentido. -responde distraída la heredera Gawain. Minako frunce el ceño.

-¡Tiene todo el sentido del mundo, Ami! El mismo sentido que siempre, luchar por mi gente y por mi pueblo y estar lista para combatir cuando sea el momento. Antes pensabas como yo…

-Antes, Mina. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que el camino correcto para hacer algo bueno por mi pueblo es este. -muestra Ami lo pergaminos. -el conocimiento me hará un buena líder, no el entrenamiento del cuerpo y menos aún los juegos del héroe que solo han traído dolor y sufrimiento a gente inocente. -dice furiosa la peliazul.

-Ya han liberado a nueve familias. -responde Mina. -yo he estado al pendiente de recibirlas en la frontera y las he llevado a Cornualles para que se instalen y tengan una nueva vida. Pensé que estarías allí conmigo para recibirlos. -dice la rubia. Ami niega con la cabeza.

-No podría hacerlo, me sentiría muy culpable de mirar a los ojos a esas personas, de ver sus torturas y su sufrimiento, porque no me negarás que se han ensañado con ellos. -inquiere Ami. Mina niega con la cabeza.

-No deberías. ¿Sabes qué me dice cada familia que es liberada de los calabozos? Los hombres, las mujeres y hasta los niños. -indica Mina. -me piden que siga luchando, dicen que todo vale la pena con tal de enfrentar al reino oscuro y demostrarles que no bajamos la cabeza. Si hubieras estado allí lo escucharías como yo, sentirías como yo la necesidad de no ceder si importar qué pase y no te habrías rendido. Sé que recibiste esto. -declara Mina poniendo el pergamino con el emblema de Camelot en la mesa.

-Si, pero no tengo pensado responderlo. La sola idea de acudir a esa cita en Camelot y participar en el torneo es gritarle al reino que no confiamos en las profecías y en que algún día la heredera Pendragon regresará. Mi madre me enseñó a confiar y tener fe en las profecías así que no iré. Además, no tengo interés alguno en ser regente de nada que no sea mi reino y menos aun de una forma tan inusualmente salvaje e irracional como un torneo. -declara Ami y comienza a escribir en otro pergamino. Mina niega con la cabeza.

-Antes quien no estaba muy segura de las profecías eras tú. -ironica la rubia.

-¡Pero ahora creo! -exasperada Ami. -Y si solo viniste a distraerme puedes irte…

-Pues yo si iré. No me parece que acudir al torneo sea no creer en los ideales del Rey Uther, a mi me parece que lo que me enseñó mi padre y el tuyo fue a no rendirnos y a optar siempre por la defensa de nuestros ideales. Creo que si mi Padre y mi hermano Jed estuvieran vivos, me dirían que fuera y peleara por ser la mejor tal como ellos me enseñaron, que puedo ayudar al reino de Camelot con mi valor y mi fuerza. También creo que si tu Padre viviera te pediría lo mismo, él y tu hermano Mal, pero no podemos obligarte…

-Tienes razón Mina, no puedes obligarme, tengo muy claro que no voy a jugar al rebelde. -enfadada Ami. -no voy arriesgar más a mi gente.

-Eso es cobarde de tu parte, Ami, y tú no eres cobarde. Quien asume riesgos puede perder una vez, pero quien jamás los asume pierde para siempre, y tú ya perdiste. Voy a estar entrenando en la llanura Este, junto al río Grimmir. Si decides hacer que tu padre y tu hermano descansen en paz y no se retuerzan en su tumba de vergüenza por tu cobardía, te espero allí. -declara la rubia y toma el pergamino saliendo de la biblioteca.

-¡Es imposible Mina! ¡Lo que tú y los nobles de Camelot pretenden con ese torneo y esa regencia, es imposible! ¡De nuevo el Reino Oscuro asesinará a quien sea que quede como regente! -declara Ami. La rubia se detiene sin mirar a su amiga.

-Solo ven imposibles quienes no están dispuestos a luchar por sus sueños, por difíciles que parezcan, Ami. Ni la gente de Camelot ni yo vamos a dejar de intentar así haya una sola oportunidad de vencer al Reino Oscuro. Sigue estudiando, Ami. Cada quien pelea a su manera y disculpa por pensar que seguías siendo la Ami de antes. No te molestaré más. -termina la guerrera rubia y sale de la biblioteca dando un fuerte portazo.

Una vez sola, la heredera Gawain se quedó en silencio, apartó los pergaminos que estaba traduciendo y sacó de entre los pliegues de su vestido blanco, el pergamino enrollado con el emblema del Unicornio y el Dragón en el sello de plata, mirándolo un momento. De repente interrumpe sus pensamientos una lanza que se estrella encima de su mesa. Asustada, la joven mira quién ha puesto esa lanza y ve a su madre que la mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Madre? -pregunta Ami.

-Es hora, pequeña, de que tomes la lanza y dejes por un tiempo la pluma. Gawain necesita una heredera y la tiene, un heredera fuerte, sabia y valiente que defienda los blasones de nuestra familia y le muestre al resto del reino de lo que es capaz.

-Pero… mamá tu siempre…

-¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de tus planes con Minako? -inquiere con sonrisa maternal Skadi Gawain. Los ojos azules de su hija se abren desmesuradamente y Lady Skadi Gawain se sienta en la banca de madera al lado de su hija. -Catherine y yo lo supimos siempre.

-¿También sobre la gente de la aldea? ¿Los que están sufriendo por nuestra culpa?

-También, pero ni Catherine ni yo quisimos intervenir. Mina y tú son jóvenes y necesitan experiencia, equivocarse y aprender de sus errores-insiste Lady Gawain.

-Madre…pero tú siempre me educaste diciendo que la pelea no es el mejor camino de un líder-inquiere la jovencita de cabello azul.

-La pelea, cariño, no siempre es la mejor respuesta, pero a veces, es la única. Ve a Camelot y demuestra al mundo lo que puedes hacer. -abraza la mujer de cabello blanco a su hija besando su frente.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión, madre?

-Porque los nobles de Camelot tienen razón. No podemos seguir tolerando injusticias y este reino merece el mejor líder, al menos hasta que regrese la heredera Pendragon, y yo sé que he pasado toda mi vida educando a ese líder. Eres maravillosa mi pequeña Ami, un orgullo para mí, para tus hermanos y para quienes ya no están con nosotros. Vamos a preparar todo par tu viaje, ve allá y gana ese torneo. -indica Lady Gawain con total convicción, provocando una sonrisa de la joven que la abraza.

-Iré Madre, iré y seré un orgullo para ti y para la familia Gawain. -responde Ami. Skadi Gawain separa a su hija y la mira feliz acariciando su pálida mejilla.

-Si te das prisa puedes alcanzar a Mina antes de que se vaya. -asegura la dama. Ami asiente y tomando su lanza, corre saliendo de la biblioteca, seguida del enorme gato blanco. Skadi Gwain sale también y se encamina por el pasillo hasta uno de los balcones de palacio, mirando hacia abajo como su hija corre hasta alcanzar a la rubia, que ya subía en su caballo, ve con una sonrisa como las dos chicas se abrazan y luego se dan la mano y piensa en su interior que si todas las herederas de Camelot son tan valientes, sabias y buenas como esas dos chicas, la nueva regente será de verdad lo que el reino necesita y sin duda el Torneo por la Regencia, algo digno de verse.

**Castillo Antor, Tierras del Norte.**

La mujer de cabello rojizo, sentada en el trono de la sala de recepciones, posaba sus ojos con cierta molestia y aprehensión en el papel que tiene en sus manos. Hincado delante de ella, el hombre de largo cabello rubio y capucha morada, enviado de Artemis Nimue, aguarda una respuesta.

-Y dices que en cuatro meses más…

-Así es Lady Antor. Ese pergamino es el pase para Lady Kakyuu y su participación en el torneo. Los nobles están habilitando algunos edificios de la vieja cuidad derruida y sobretodo la arena de torneos. Lord Artemis Nimue está de acuerdo y avala la elección de la regente.

-Muy bien, mensajero, esta noche dormirás y comerás en el castillo para reparar tus fuerzas y mañana regresarás a Camelot. Tadeus… -orden la mujer a un soldado de guardia que se inclina. -acompaña al mensajero de Lord Nimue a la cocina, ve que sea atendido y le den una buena cena y una habitación.

-Si señora. -se inclina el soldado. -sígame… -el mensajero de capucha morada sale de la estancia tras el soldado y un vez sola, Lady Kaolinet de Antor golpea con su puño el descansa brazos del trono que antes ocupara su marido. Allí estaba en sus manos en pergamino que tanto había soñado, uno que le abría a su hija las puertas de la nobleza y le daba la oportunidad de ser reina, de dominar y gobernar a todos los feudos y señores que antes las vieron por encima del hombro. Sonrió Kaolinet al imaginarse a las orgullosas señoras de Gawain y Tristán, a los lejanos reinos belicosos del Sur, todos hincados reverenciado a su hija… pero de repente la feliz visión se desvanece; regresa sus ojos al pergamino desdoblado y lee la terrible condición.

"_Los nobles de Camelot convoca Lady Kakyuu de Antor al torneo por la regencia del Reino de Camelot en el aniversario número 15 de la toma del reino, buscando que la Tierra de Albión tenga al líder más sabio y mas fuerte que la conduzca a la victoria mientras regresa la heredera Pendragon…"_

Ese era el gran problema. Un torneo. En ese momento recordó todas las ocasiones en que su difunto esposo le insistió para que Kakyuu recibiera la preparación militar y guerrera apropiada a una heredera noble y ella misma se opuso apoyando a su hija para que evitara esas lecciones que le parecían innecesarias. Kakyuu no era capaz de tomas siquiera un arma en sus manos y en cuatro meses que sería el Torneo no aprendería. Ella conocía las virtudes guerreras y las hazañas que los trovadores cantaban sobre las herederas del Sur que peleaban desde hacia un año contra el reino Oscuro. Lady Lancelot, Lady Bors y Lady Sagramore eran idolatradas por el pueblo que repetía sus actos heroicos y las comparaba a personajes de leyenda, igualmente Lady Minako Tristán, su odiada y envidiada vecina. Kakyuu no tenía oportunidad alguna contra ellas.

El sonido de la puerta de la sala de recepciones la hace salir de su abstracción y ante ella aparece la joven de cabello rojo tan parecida a ella, luciendo un hermoso vestido negro con dorado y su tocado de flores blancas, hermosa y grácil… ¿Cómo eran capaces los nobles de Camelot de pedir un regente guerrero y no a su bella hija que tenía todo el porte de reina?

-Madre… vengo llegando de una reunión comercial. Mi hermana… Usagi… -se corrige Kakyuu recordando el odio que su madre tenía a su hermana adoptiva. -y yo cerramos un trato ventajoso para comercializar pieles en la ruta hacia la isla de Carbonek. Me dijeron los guardias que había llegado un enviado de Lord Nimue y lo recibiste. ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta la hermosa joven. Kaolinet la mira y le alarga el pergamino que la chica lee.

-¿Un Torneo? ¿Un Regente? -duda Kakyuu.

-Y cuentan con el apoyo de Lord Nimue y los nobles de Camelot. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que ya era hora de que esto pasara, madre. El reino no puede quedarse todo el tiempo sin un líder y esperando a la heredera del rey Uther. -opina la chica pelirroja.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -inquiere Kaolinet con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos.

-Apoyar a quien resulte electo como regente, madre. Eso haré. -responde Kakyuu con seguridad. Su madre niega con la cabeza.

-No, no harás eso. Vas a preparar tu armamento y tus huestes para marchar a Camelot en la fecha prevista y tomar parte en el torneo. Y vas a ganarlo y a ser Regente de toda Albión. -responde la mujer mayor. Kakyuu mira a su madre extrañada y preguntándose si acaso ha perdido la razón.

-Madre… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pides? Yo no puedo asistir a ese torneo por la sencilla razón de que no se pelear. Van a acudir todas las herederas de los reinos de Albión, guerreras poderosas y valientes que tienen años luchando contra el reino oscuro. No tendría oportunidad…

-Tu no, pero alguien que recibió las enseñanzas de tu Padre y de ese estúpido lisiado de Pellinor y que ha seguido entrenando después de eso, muy bien puede ganar para nosotras esa regencia. -habla la maquiavélica mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás insinuando que serías capaz de reconocer a Usagi como hija adoptiva de mi Padre para que ella vaya a ese torneo en nombre de Antor? -duda Kakyuu. Una risotada de la madre es la respuesta.

-Kakyuu… hija… a veces me asombra lo poco astuta que puedes ser. ¡Claro que no! Tú debes ganar ese torneo para ser la regente del reino, pero quien peleará por ti será esa bastarda rubia. Al fin con la armadura completa nadie notaría la diferencia.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo! ¡Madre, en verdad perdiste la razón! -se exaspera Kakyuu. -¡Qué te hace pensar que ella aceptaría!

-No pensaba preguntárselo, cariño. Vamos a obligarla quiera o no. Yo tengo mis métodos. No vamos a permitirnos ser de nuevo el hazmerreír de todos los reinos negándote acudir al Torneo. Voy a lograr que seas todo lo que mereces a como dé lugar… y ella es solo un instrumento para lograrlo…

-No voy a escucharte más, Madre. Perdiste la razón…- se queja Kakyuu y se leja.

-¡Di lo que gustes hija! ¡Yo sé que al final vas a terminar por aceptar mi solución! ¡Piensa en ti misma como la regente de todo Albión! ¡Como la reina de Camelot! ¡Serías el orgullo de tu Padre y mío y todos los que antes nos despreciaron y nos sobajaron ahora doblarían la cabeza ante nosotras! ¡Kakyuu de Antor Reina de Camelot! -sigue gritando Kaolinet con fuerza mientras su hija sale y cierra la puerta tras de si, y aunque corre a la seguridad de su habitación no puede evitar que las palabras de su madre resuenen en sus oídos… ¿Sería ella capaz de obligar a su hermana a eso? ¿De permitirlo? Temerosa de que su respuesta sea una semejante a la que dio cuando se cuestionó sobre validar el testamento de su Padre, Kakyuu de Antor entra a su cuarto de baño en donde sus doncellas le preparan el agua caliente; no quiere pensar, no quiere confesarse que en caso de que su madre intente algo cuál sería su posición final…

**Desfiladero Sur, Tierra de Fuego.**

En el campamento de los demonios del Sur todo transcurre como un día más. Los hombres de negro vienen y van entre las tiendas de campaña, limpiando sus armas o preparando comida o víveres. Todos trabajan en armonía mientras de vez en cuando, miran atentas el combate de entrenamiento entre su líder y un joven de cabello rubio; él, con un sable y ella con su espada con empuñadura de fénix.

La alta castaña estaba cepillando el pelo de su enorme oso y bañándolo con las protestas y gruñidos de éste y sentada en el suelo a su lado, la niña de corto cabello negro que afilaba con una piedra volcánica una espada, corta sacando chispas.

-Mako chan… ¿Ya está? -pregunta la niña mostrando la espada a la heredera Sagramore. Ella le arranca un pelo al oso, que ruge pero lo permite, y lo deja caer en el filo del arma pero no pasa nada.

-No, todavía le falta, linda, tiene que poder cortar un pelo y mira que los de Thor son gruesos. -le responde y ella suspira.

-Ya quisiera entrenar con tía Rei y con Loyd. El es muy buen peleador. -dice la niña mirando como el rubio atacaba a la chica con una serie de estocadas que ella detenía con maestría y al parecer, sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Tienes que esperar y hacer tus ejercicios. Tu tía Rei quiere que aprendas desde lo básico, y recuerda que un buen guerrero siempre está al pendiente de sus armas. -indica la castaña despeinando a la niña en gesto de juego. Hotaru sonríe.

-No quiero irme de aquí, Mako. Aunque sea con Lord Nimue. ¡No quiero! Me quiero quedar con Ustedes. -se abraza la niña a la castaña. -¿tía Rei no me quiere con ella?

-No digas eso, Rei te adora, y justamente por eso es que te manda con Lord Nimue. Él es muy buena persona y muy sabía. Él le enseñó a tu tía muchas cosas que sabe sobre magia y control de sus poderes. Sabes que tu tía Rei no comenzó a luchar desde pequeña sino hasta que estuvo lista y todo ese tiempo estuvo en el templo del cristal de plata. Yo sé que tú aprenderás tanto como ella y serás la guerrera que tu tía, tu madre y tu padre quisieran. -la consuela Makoto.

-Eso no es justo. Epona tiene 14 años, me dijo, y sin embargo es parte de los Demonios del Sur. Yo tengo 10. -indica ella. -quiero quedarme y pelear contra el general Jedite… que mató a papá... -presiona ella los puños.

-Pero Epona ha sobrevivido sola en las montañas desde que tiene tres años. Ella sabe huir, pelear, saltar y ocultarse y también manejar armas y tú todo eso lo debes aprender. Todos aquí, desde Ursus hasta mí, hemos pasado por cosas horribles contra el reino oscuro. Han matado o encarcelado a la gente que queremos. -instruye Mako.

-¿De verdad? -duda la niña. Makoto asiente.

-Al capitán Redfern, por darte un ejemplo de esto, tomaron como prisionera a su esposa y dejaron solos a sus dos hijitos. -indica Mako señalando al castaño, que era el segundo al mando. -a Legauth, el chico que se encarga de administrar el dinero, los youmas de fango, le mataron a su padre, lo devoraron y a él le dejaron esa cicatriz en la cara; Adhartia era una dama de la corte de las más bellas y respetadas, prometida con tu tío Liam, el primogénito de tierra de fuego a quien asesinó Lady Galathine. Ella quedó sola cuidando a su madre ciega y así conoció a la pequeña Epona, que era ladrona y ambas son como hermanas, ella no recuerda a sus padres pero seguro también los mataron los Youmas o son prisioneros en las minas… y así podemos seguir; a Decland, a los hermanos Doolin, a Ursus, a Loyd… hasta a Gan Aim, aunque haya perdido la memoria, de seguro tiene a alguien a quien perdió y no por eso nos arriesgamos a lo tonto. Eso me enseñó tu tía. Todo debe hacerse a su tiempo y sobrevivir para disfrutarlo. -la niña de ojos amatista suspira.

-¿Y a ti? -pregunta.

-A mis padres y alguien más a quien quería mucho. -responde la heredera Sagramore. En ese momento la espada de Loyd cae en el suelo, pues ha sido desarmado por Rei. Hotaru mira emocionada a su tía, quien sonríe triunfante ante el joven rubio. -Por eso debes ir con Lord Nimue, pequeña… solo así serás como ella. -indica Makoto. Hotaru asiente.

En ese momento un hombre con una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza llega corriendo por la ladera de la montaña. El rubio que peleaba con Rei, lo mira.

-Mi señora… se acerca Táranis Gan Aim. -responde el espadachín. -tenía días desaparecido…

-Tranquilo Loyd. Lo envié con un mensaje. -responde la pelinegra y se acerca al joven, que llega jadeante.

-¡Mi señora!... al fin llego… aquí tiene. -dice este y busca en la bolsa de cuero, que pende de su espalda, dándole a Rei un conjunto de pieles de animal cocidas con cuero, como un pequeño libro que Rei ojea.

-¿Cuántos? -pregunta ella.

-Catorce… pero dicen que para el día acordado pueden bajar siete más de las montañas. -responde el ágil mensajero. Rei sonríe y palmea la espalda del joven.

-Bien hecho, ve a descansar y comer algo, y del pago que acordamos… sigue en pie. -responde la heredera Lancelot y el joven pillo sonríe, acercándose al fuego, en que las chicas cocinan algo.

-No confío en él, mi señora. -dice el rubio espadachín.

-Tranquilo, Loyd. Es buen hombre y ha demostrado lealtad. -le responde ella y se acerca hacia donde la castaña termina de bañar a su oso. Hotaru se abraza de Rei.

-¡Eso fue genial tía! ¡Quiero pelear así! -dice ella.

-Entrena mucho. -responde Rei y acaricia la cabeza de la niña. -Y tú… toma esto. ¿Significa algo para ti? -le alarga la pelinegra a su compañera los pedazos de piel pintada, que ella toma, huele, y luego mira los pictogramas hechos con pintura y evidentemente con un dedo, que muestran dibujos algo primitivos de garras, aves, peces y fieras.

-Estos son… los emblemas de las principales casas nobles de las selvas de Sagramore… ¿Pero cómo…?

-Te dije que no estabas tan sola como pensabas, Mako chan. Gan Aim viajó a las selvas y corrió el rumor de que estabas viva y deseabas recuperar Sagramore, pidió apoyo de los nobles que están ocultos en las selvas y ellos respondieron. Ahora, si quieres ir a ese torneo, tienes un ejército que te respalda. -explica Rei. Makoto pone su mano en el hombro de la heredera Lancelot.

-Gracias. -responde ella. En ese momento se escucha un grito como de águila, que rasga el silencio de la tarde.

-¡Es Garuda! ¡Tía Rei es Garuda! -se emociona Hotaru al ver el ave roja, que lanza destellos de fuego en el cielo. Rei camina al lindero del desfiladero y espera que el pájaro de fuego baje y se pose en su brazo.

-¿Dónde dejaste a mi Padre? -pregunta ella comprendiendo por qué regresaba su mensajero favorito. Los cascos de un caballo se oyen en la montaña y aparece arriba del escarpado refugio de los forajidos un unicornio blanco, montado por el majestuoso hombre de cabello plateado y una luna en su frente.

-¡Lord Nimue! -se inclinan respetuosos todos los guerreros a la vista del guardián del cristal de plata, que baja de su montura; las dos gemelas se acercan a él y detienen al unicornio, mientras éste se acerca a Rei, que acude a su encuentro.

-¡Padre! -dice ella. -¿Recibiste el mensaje de Garuda? Sobre la pequeña Hotaru. -pregunta la pelinegra.

-Recibí el mensaje con el fénix, pero recibí otra cosa que no me gustó. -firme y molesto el rostro del hechicero se clava en las facciones juveniles de su hija. -vamos a donde podamos hablar. -dice caminando hacia la tienda de Rei. Hotaru, que lo mira asombrada, no se atreve a acercarse y se abraza de la castaña. El imponente hombre de blanco se detiene y mira a ambas. -Lady Sagramore… venga con nosotros por favor. -pide éste y Makoto asiente con una cabezada. El ave roja entra volando en la tienda y una de las gemelas se lleva a la niña.

-Venga conmigo, Lady Galahad, es momento de comer. -dice Deimos. La niña la mira y ve como su hermana se une a ellas en silencio.

-Deimos… ¿Por qué tu hermana nunca habla? -inquiere curiosa la pequeña.

-Porque Phobos hizo un voto de silencio al cristal de plata. No puede romperlo. Nosotras somos de una raza diferente a la suya, Lady Galahad, de una tierra más allá de Albión, de donde nos trajo Lord Nimue cuando éramos pequeñas. Antes no teníamos amo, pero ahora servimos a Lady Lancelot. -responde ella y sigue contándole la historia de su pueblo a Hotaru.

Dentro de la tienda, Rei le acerca una silla al hechicero, quien la observa con el ceño fruncido y no despega sus ojos de ésta. Makoto y Rei se quedan de pie y Artemis saca de su túnica el pequeño pergamino enrollado con el emblema del dragón y el unicornio, que deja encima de la mesa.

-Mi mensajero regresó y dijo que no aceptaste la invitación al torneo. -inicia Artemis.

-Y te dijo bien. No me interesa. -responde Rei tomando algo de granos dorados de una bolsa con los que alimenta al ave roja.

-No puedes simplemente rechazar una invitación de los nobles de Camelot, eres la heredera de Lancelot, si tu padre viviera… -se molesta Artemis. -Rei… tú no eres una cobarde. Eres fuerte, buena guerrera, y desde pequeña haz entrenado para merecer la espada que portas. ¿Por qué no acudir a ese torneo? -cuestiona el hechicero. Luego mira a la castaña.

-A mi no me culpe, Lord Nimue. Yo ya acepté. -señala ella mostrando su pergamino. -iba a rechazarlo pensando que no tenía armada, reino o ejército con qué acudir, pero gracias a Rei ya tengo uno, así que iré a Camelot a pelear y a mostrar que soy la mejor. -firme la heredera Sagramore.

-Si hiciste eso por Lady Sagramore, dime por qué no vas a acudir tú. -inquiere molesto Artemis.

-Simplemente, padre, a mi no me interesa ser reina o regente o nada de eso. -responde Rei y acaricia al fénix.

-¡Pero como puedes decir semejante cosa! Yo te eduqué y preparé para que fueras una buena líder, lo eres con tu gente, y sé que puedes ser una gran regente y ayuda para el reino y Camelot.

-Te equivocas, Padre. Yo no soy una buena líder. Quizá con mi gente en la montaña pero solo porque todos estamos igual de dementes para arriesgarnos como lo hacemos. Yo jamás podría atarme a responsabilizarme de cuidar y proteger a otros, lo único que quiero es recuperar mi tierra y vivir en libertad, regresándole a mi pueblo lo que le arrebataron. -indica Rei con seriedad.

-¡Allí lo tienes, hija! Ese deseo, esa fuerza, esa pasión la necesita todo un reino sometido bajo la injusticia. -trata de convencerla Artemis.

-A mí el reino no me importa. Por mí pueden seguirse matando si no tienen el valor de defender a su gente. -reclama Rei.

-¡No puedes decir eso! ¡No puedes Rei! -se molesta Artemis.

-Lo siento Padre, pero no quiero esa responsabilidad ni ninguna otra. Solo quiero ser libre y hacer mi vida a mi modo en mi tierra. -insiste Rei. -es problema de los demás liberar las suyas…

-¿Entonces no vas a ir? -insiste el hechicero.

-No. -terminante Rei. Artemis suspira. Mira a la joven y sus ojos chocan; el hechicero recuerda ese brillo obstinado en las pupilas púrpuras de la chica que de pequeña tantas veces enfrentó y sabe que si quiere lograr su cometido no será enfrentando esa voluntad de acero, que también tenía Ban Lancelot. -y no es por eso por lo que quería hablar contigo sino por Hotaru.

-Sí, supe de la muerte de Lord Galahad…

-Fue asesinado. -responde Rei. -pero antes de morir me encargó el feudo y a la niña. Logramos impedir que el canalla de Jedite se quedara con Halsthatt como pensaba y dejé un regimiento al mando del general Redfern, el padre de Noan, con mi hermana, pero era deseo de Dagda que Hotaru recibirá la adecuada instrucción para poder en el futuro ser una digna heredera. Por eso quiero pedirte que por favor, la lleves contigo al templo como lo hiciste conmigo y la cuides e instruyas hasta que esté lista. -dice Rei. El mago se queda callado. -yo no puedo tenerla conmigo con la seguridad que requiere por más que desee…

-Está bien, Rei. Lo haré. -acepta el hechicero. Rei sonríe. -pero con una condición… debes ir al torneo a Camelot.

-¡Padre! -se asombra Rei -¡Tú no puedes ponerme esa condición ni negarte a cuidar de una niña indefensa! -reclama Rei.

-Ni tú puedes negarte a acudir a un torneo que reclama tu presencia como heredera Lancelot ni puedes negarte a dar lo mejor de ti a un reino que reclama por un líder justo. -refuta Artemis. Makoto, en silencio, observa la pelea del padre y la hija y sinceramente no sabe a quien darle la razón. Entiende al sabio mago y se confiesa que si Rei quisiera, sin duda podía ser el regente fuerte que reclamaba la gente de Camelot… pero entiende a su amiga y sabe que sus métodos y formas de pelear no son fáciles de entender. Le consta.

-No insistas. No iré, si no quieres entrenar a Hotaru yo me haré cargo como pueda. -furiosa la pelinegra.

-Rei… hay otro motivo por el que no puedes rechazar ir al torneo… -insiste el hechicero.

-¿Otro? -duda Rei mirando molesta a su padre adoptivo.

-Sí, uno que tú misma me acabas de confesar. Quizá como heredera Lancelot no quieras acudir; sería vergonzoso pero al fin eres muy dueña de atraer toda la deshonra que quieras a tu pueblo… pero como nueva heredera Galahad, estás obligada a presentarte al torneo en nombre de ese reino. Si no lo haces, entonces no estarías cumpliendo tu palabra dada a un moribundo que además era tu cuñado. -dice el mago; Rei abre la boca para contradecirlo pero la cierra furiosa y muerde su labio inferior. Makoto sonríe.

-Yo creo lo mismo que Lord Nimue. Rei… tiene que ir al torneo, y no solo ir, ganarlo. Yo quiero pelear contigo en la final. -se atreve al fin la castaña. Rei les da la espalda a ambos y Makoto intenta seguir hablando, pero el mago se lo impide, negando con la cabeza. Los dos esperan en silencio la decisión de la terca heredera Lancelot.

-Si voy a ese torneo… será a mí manera. Solo iré a pelear y a divertirme y no sé si los nobles de Camelot estén preparados para mi forma de hacer las cosas. -cede ella. Mako sonríe y Artemis respira mejor.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero ve. -decide al fin el hechicero. Rei gira y sonríe de lado.

-Makoto te está escuchando, Padre, después no niegues tus palabras. -dice ella divertida.

-Nunca me he negado a una palabra dada, Rei. Ve a ese torneo y gánalo. -dice el hombre de cabello blanco. Rei se acerca al hechicero y los dos se abrazan cariñosamente. -yo eduqué a una buena líder y a una sabia guerrera. Que tu corazón dicte a tu espada lo que tu alma sienta. Hazme sentir orgulloso. -dijo el hombre acariciando la cabeza de la chica. Makoto sonrió al ver la forma cariñosa del trato del mago con su amiga.

-Si gano no voy a aceptar esa tontería de la regencia… solo ganaré por el gusto de hacerlo. -advierte la joven. Artemis sonríe.

-Ya veremos… te veo muy optimista con eso de ganar. Van todas las herederas y también guerreros de los pequeños principados. -indica el mago separando a la chica.

-Padre… por favor… sabes que no me ganarán. -responde segura Rei.

-Ya, deja los alardeos y llama a la pequeña. Me estaba aburriendo mucho el templo sin niños traviesos alrededor. -pide el hechicero mientras ella sonríe y se aleja en busca de Hotaru.

-Puede estar orgulloso de ella, Lord Nimue. -opina Makoto. Un suspiro del mago.

-Lo estaría más si en vez de jugar a los forajidos que pegan plumas a los soldados del reino oscuro o se divierten atándolos desnudos a cactus, tomara un ejército ordenado y los enfrentara seriamente… pero sé que así no es ella. -acepta Artemis.

-Tiene razón, así no es ella. Libertad, diversión, espectáculo y peligro. Siempre eso… pero también es seria cuando se necesita. Yo he aprendido mucho a su lado y cuando vuelva a Sagramore, voy a ser una buena líder. -decidida y valiente la castaña.

-Ya lo eres, jovencita. -le sonríe Artemis recordando a Geintz Sagramore en la decisión y valor de su hija. En ese momento, la cortina de piel de la tienda se abre y entra Rei, tomando de los hombros a la pequeña de ojos morados, que mira azorada al hombre de la luna en la frente. El mago sonríe al ver a la niña que es idéntica a Rei a esa edad.

-Hotaru, te presento a Lord Artemis Nimue, mi Padre. -dice Rei. Artemis se hinca en el suelo y toma la mano de la niña.

-Hotaru, mucho gusto en conocerte. Vamos a ser buenos amigos. -pide amigable el mago y ella sonríe.

-¿Va a enseñarme a ser buena guerrera como tía Rei? -pregunta ella.

-Pero por supuesto. Y a controlar tus poderes, y la historia de Camelot desde la fundación de la Tierra de Albión, y la lista de tus antepasados y algo de… -dice este y hace un pase con sus manos del que salen destellos rosados y un pequeño conejito blanco, que hace a la niña sonreír. -magia… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres venir conmigo? -pregunta él dejando el animalito en brazos de Hotaru.

-Si… si quiero… -dice al fin y el mago acaricia el cabello negro de la niña. Luego mira a Rei, que le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Con Hotaru segura en el Templo, ella podía ocuparse con calma de todo lo que había que preparar para ir al dichoso torneo. Makoto camina hacia su amiga y mira como el mago charla con Hotaru.

-Vas a hacer todo un espectáculo en ese torneo… ¿verdad? -pregunta la alta. Rei le sonríe.

-¿Tú, qué crees? -dice ella.

-Quiero pelear contigo la final y vencer a todas las herederas. -decide ella.

-Hecho. Estos días antes de que regreses a tu patria, le pediré a Volke que te explique las especialidades en combate de cada heredera. Él es experto en todo eso, sabe mucho, ha viajado y lo ha visto él mismo. -decide Rei.

-¿Sabes todo eso? -pregunta la castaña. Rei asiente. -no será fácil pero si será muy divertido.

-Eso sin duda. -responde Makoto, quien se confiesa que al fin ha logrado comprender el modo de actuar de Rei Lancelot, que en un inicio tanto le inquietaba. Y estaba segura que era mucho más efectivo que cualquier otro para vencer en una batalla y para recuperar su reino y su libertad.

**Marquesado de Antor, Tierras del Norte.**

La jovencita de coletas rubias avanzaba aquella mañana entre el bosque de esa zona del feudo, llevando en sus manos un bello ramo de flores amarillas y seguida por su gato negro. La joven se detuvo en un claro del bosque, en donde se alzaba un bello y frondoso cedro; frente al árbol, una lápida de piedra blanca y allí llegó la joven rubia y se hincó en silencio, dejando en el suelo las flores.

Unas letras esculpidas en la lápida dicen lacónicamente _"Aquí yace un ángel que vio la luz pocas horas, siempre vivirá en el corazón de su Madre"._ Usagi toca con sus dedos aquellas letras.

-Siento no haber venido esta semana, mi angelito… estuve muy ocupada con el levantamiento de la cosecha… -la jovencita de coletas toca la piedra. -se ven hermosos los campos dorados… quería tanto verlos contigo en mis brazos, acostarte en la hierba para que crecieras conociendo el olor del campo y amaras esta tierra tanto como yo. -dice Usagi y limpia unas lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos azules. La gata negra a su lado contempla a la chica y una parte pequeña de su ser se pregunta si habrá hecho lo correcto, separando a la bebé de Usagi… aunque rápidamente los desecha, pensando en la promesa que hizo a Lady Danna y en su visión del futuro.

-Luna… ¿Crees que mi bebita puede escucharme? -pregunta la rubia.

-Sin duda. El alma de los hijos de la Diosa es inmortal. Un bebé inocente que muere va directo al paraíso de la diosa de la Luna y puede escuchar tus plegarias. -responde el gato. Usagi limpia una lágrima de su ojo.

-Desearía tanto que no hubiera muerto. Era algo mío de verdad que iba a tener, alguien mío, al fin iba a pertenecer a algún lugar y a ser feliz con mi hija. -comenta melancólica la chica.

-Los designios del Destino son insondables, Usagi. Yo creo que todo pasa por una razón, y tú estás destinada a algo más grande que solo ser una abnegada madre campesina. -comenta el gato con voz femenina.

-Pero Luna… yo no deseo nada más que eso. Vivir con mi hijita en este bosque, enseñarla a amar la tierra tanto como yo y ser felices juntas. No quiero otro destino. -comenta la rubia. En ese momento una voz masculina preocupada se escucha por el bosque, diciendo el nombre de Usagi. La joven y el gato lo escuchan y ella se levanta del suelo. -Es Alan… el padre de Molly. -reconoce la chica rubia la voz del carpintero y corre a su encuentro. El hombre anciano la ve y espera a que ella llegue, deteniéndose de un árbol y recuperando el aliento.

-Usagi… -la llama este.

-Señor Alan… ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta extrañada ella de verlo en el bosque, siendo que él había preferido seguir en su carpintería de Villa Antor que seguirlas a la casa de campo y no vivía con ellas.

-Usagi… hija… se llevaron a Molly. -dice angustiado el hombre y toma del brazo a la rubia.

-¿A Molly? ¿Quiénes? -se angustia la chica.

-Los soldados de Lady Kakyuu… ella estaba en mi casa en la villa, me llevó algo de pan y fruta, cuando entraron allí y se la llevaron. La arrestaron en nombre de Lady Kakyuu de Antor y la encerraron en un calabozo del castillo… en el calabozo donde están las víctimas del tributo. -dice el anciano. Usagi trata de procesar todo aquello asustada de las proporciones de esa realidad. ¿Kakyuu? ¿Por qué ella encarcelaría a Molly? ¿El tributo al reino oscuro?...

-No se preocupe, señor Alan. Yo iré al castillo de Antor y hablaré con mi hermana. Molly estará bien. -lo calma Usagi.

-Sabía que debías enterarte, hija. Sabía que no dejarías que se llevaran a mi pequeña a las minas del reino oscuro. -confiado el hombre. Usagi le ofrece su brazo.

-Venga conmigo, señor Alan. Vamos a la casa para que descanse y tome algo de agua que lo reanime. Vino corriendo desde la villa. Yo me ocuparé de todo y Molly estará a salvo. -dice ella caminando con el hombre por el bosque de regreso a la casa de campo. -dígame algo… ¿Pellinor estaba en ese contingente? -pregunta ella por el ex capitán de Sir Héctor.

-No… yo pregunté a los guardias por Sir Pellinor, pero me dijeron que Lady Kakyuu lo envió a una misión a la frontera con Gawain y que no estaba cerca. -responde el carpintero mientras camina con la jovencita rubia por el bosque y Usagi se dice mil veces que su hermana tiene mucho que explicarle.

Media hora después, el caballo blanco de Usagi entraba a todo galope en el patio de armas del castillo Antor, y ella bajaba de éste, caminando hacia los pasillos que conocía tan bien hasta la sala del trono, donde los guardias le permitieron el paso. Dentro, la jovencita pelirroja vestida con costosa seda dorada, estaba sentada en el trono que antes era de Sir Héctor y a su lado, estaba su madre. Lady Kaolinet, muy parecida a su hija pero vestida de negro. La jovencita rubia miró a su hermana que rehuyó su mirada, y luego a la esposa de su padre quien le obsequió, como siempre, una mirada despectiva.

-Kakyuu… necesito saber por qué tus soldados apresaron a Molly… ella es una buena chica que no hace daño a nadie, menos aún a ti. -dice impulsiva la rubia entrecortada por la carrera. Los ojos avergonzados de la pelirroja heredera se clavan en las pupilas azules e ingenuas de su hermana adoptiva.

-Yo puedo responderte eso, pequeña campesina. Tu hermana fue arrestada porque hemos decidido que sea parte del grupo de tributo al reino oscuro de este año y que vaya a las minas del polo de Albión. -habla la mujer mayor.

-¡Pero Molly porqué! Los que van a las minas son criminales, gente que trasgrede las leyes del feudo. -defiende angustiada y con ojos llorosos la rubia. -Kakyuu… ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esta injusticia? -reclama Usagi mientras a joven de ojos rojos baja la vista, avergonzada.

-Evidentemente mi hija está de acuerdo, pequeña campesina. Lo que realmente importa aquí es qué estarías dispuesta a hacer tú por evitar que tu hermana querida termine sus días en las minas del Reino Oscuro. -pregunta Kaolinet de Antor, mirando a la joven rubia. Usagi mira con desprecio a la mujer pelirroja y trata de recomponerse del susto inicial y de la angustia por Molly, luego limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Creo que esa no es la pregunta, Lady Kaolinet. La pregunta es qué desean ustedes que haga para que la dejen libre. -enfrenta Usagi a la mujer pelirroja con un valor que aún le cuesta y sin evitar el temblor en su voz.

-Ya nos entendemos, campesina. -baja Lady Kaolinet del estrado del trono hasta donde espera la chica rubia y le alarga un pergamino con los sellos plateados del dragón y el unicornio. Usagi toma el papel. -abre y entérate. -ordena Lady Antor. La joven toma el papel y lo desdobla clavando sus ojos azules en las letras de este y poco a poco, el más completo asombro se plasma en sus rasgos juveniles.

-¿Una invitación a un torneo en Camelot? -cuestiona la rubia. -pero esto es para Kakyuu… para la señora de Antor. -dice ingenua la rubia.

-Desde luego, pero es un torneo en el que solo la más fuerte podrá ser la regente de Camelot. Kakyuu no tiene formación militar, pero si se niega a asistir sería el hazmerreír de todos, tacharían a Antor y a su señora de cobarde y no podemos permitir eso. -sigue Kaolinet subiendo de nuevo al estrado del trono.

-¿Quiere que yo entrene a Kakyuu? -duda la rubia. -creo que debería pedirle eso a Pellinor, yo apenas iniciaba mi formación guerrera y aún me falta mucho para ser buena, el indicado es él. -responde Usagi. Una risa de la mujer pelirroja es la respuesta.

-¡Que estúpida e ingenua eres! -se burla Kaolinet. -no queremos que entrenes a mi hija, eso sería imposible porque el torneo es en un mes. Queremos que tú pelees en su lugar. -indica la mujer. Usagi abre mucho los ojos y parpadea varias veces.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo en un torneo contra las herederas del reino? -duda ella.

-Mi marido te entrenó, sabes usar la espada y si peleas con la armadura de Kakyuu y el casco, nadie lo notaría. -sigue Kaolinet diciendo su plan.

-No puedo hacer eso… soy mucho menos alta que Kakyuu y además sería un engaño, una trampa. Si el concejo de Camelot lo descubre, el feudo y el apellido de mi padre quedarían más deshonrados que si Kakyuu se niega a asistir. -comenta la chica.

-¡Eso a ti no te incube, campesina! -ruge Kaolinte golpeando la pared con el puño. -¡Esas son las condiciones que te ponemos para que tu hermana sea liberada! ¡Si te niegas la enviaré a las minas y no la verás jamás! -amenaza Kaolinet. Usagi siente mucha rabia, mucha indignación de la forma como la están obligando. Sus ojos azules se llenan de nuevo de lágrimas y mira a Kakyuu.

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo en lo que hace tu madre? -pregunta la jovencita rubia a la chica pelirroja, que no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada. -Si tú deseabas esto, hermana, no necesitabas asustar a Molly ni al señor Alan, solo debiste pedírmelo y no nunca, jamás, me habría negado a ayudarte. -habla la chica con sinceridad y Kakyuu presiona sus puños, avergonzada.

-Esa es la condición, campesina. No tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo. -sigue hablando Lady Antor.

-No se preocupe, Lady Kaolinet. Tratándose de mi hermana no debo pensarlo. Haré lo que piden de mí. -decide la chica conteniendo el sollozo que amenaza con salir de su pecho, al ver que su hermana adoptiva permitía esas villanías de su madre. -pero le advierto que una cosa es intentar luchar y otra muy diferente que lo logre. Mi Padre y Pellinor no terminaron mi formación guerrera y quizá pueda vencer a uno o dos rivales, pero cuando me enfrente a esas herederas de los reinos vecinos que tienen años luchando contra el reino oscuro, le advierto a Usted y a Lady Kakyuu que no voy a llegar ni a medio segundo antes de que me venzan. -afirma la rubia ya sin referirse a la joven heredera de Antor como "hermana", sino con su título.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Lo importante es que en estos días que quedan antes de partir a Camelot, entrenes y te prepares usando la armadura y el casco de mi hija. -sigue Kaolinet.

-¿Y a mi hermana cuándo la liberarán? -insiste Usagi.

-Cuando regresemos del torneo. Si lo hacemos antes eres capaz de no participar y no deseamos eso. -insiste la mujer pelirroja. La rubia va a pedir que la liberen antes pero su instinto le dice que sus peticiones no encontrarán eco en un alma mezquina como la de la esposa de su padre y menos en el ánimo débil de su hermana adoptiva, que cedía en todo a los caprichos de su madre.

-Quiero que mi hermana sea trasladada a una celda más cómoda, no en las mazmorras, y que tenga comida, ropa y no pase frío. Si no hacen eso no voy a entrenar con ahínco. -pide la rubia.

-Las condiciones no las pones tú, campesina ilusa y si crees que… -inicia Kaolinet pero su hija la interrumpe.

-Tu hermana será tratada como pides… -habla al fin la joven pelirroja que había estado callada todo el tiempo, interrumpiendo a su madre.

-Bien… aquí estaré mañana temprano para iniciar el entrenamiento. Necesitaré las armas de papá, tu armadura y a cinco de tus mejores soldados. Y terminando cada entrenamiento quiero ver a Molly. -dice con seguridad que no sabe de dónde saca la chica rubia.

-Así será. -responde Kakyuu con voz baja. Usagi entonces da media vuelta y se aleja de la sala del trono del castillo de Antor, con una gran decepción en su alma por la forma de comportarse de Kakyuu, pensando que quizá Sir Héctor se habría sentido tan avergonzado y decepcionado de su hija como ella se sentía ahora.

Cuando Usagi sale se queda un momento mirando una pintura de Sir Héctor de Antor que colgaba de uno de los pasillos, respetuosa de inclina ante este.

-Padre… sea como sea, de todas maneras debo ir a ese torneo. No tendré muchas oportunidades de ganar, pero al menos el buen nombre de Antor, el que tú tanto defendiste, quedará en alto, aunque ni Kaolinet ni Kakyuu lo merezcan. -promete la rubia Usagi, para después salir corriendo del castillo y antes de subir a su caballo mira la torre donde está encerrada su hermana-estarás bien Molly, lo prometo. -promete antes de correr con su montura de regreso a su casa de campo, pensado en cómo darle la notica al pobre padre de Molly sin revelar el vergonzoso secreto de su familia adoptiva.

**NOTAS FINALES: Sé que en ningún lado consta como Arturo llegó a Camelot aun ignorando quién era y que estoy rellenando muchos huecos pero no me pude resistir a escribir las batallas de un torne épico medieval donde participen las senshis-caballeros en medio del cual ocurra el milagro de la Espada y en definitiva lo disfruté así que esperen escenas interesantes de lo que más me gusta escribir ¡PELEAS! Bien pues la reina Pendragon va en camino de su destino, ya veremos qué huecos sigo llenando de la historia original y gracias a todos por animarme con sus comentarios a seguir esta aventura=)**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI.**


	10. Chapter 9: JUSTA DE CAMPEONES

**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**

**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**

**Capítulo 9: Justa de Campeones**

**Ruinas de la ciudad de Gorias, Selvas de Sagramore.**

El ave roja grazna con fuerza mientras su rojo plumaje rasga el cielo azul y el sonido que sale de su pico poderoso, resuena por la planicie selvática con eco imponente, que responden después otras aves que seguramente anidan entre los árboles de esa región del reino de Albión.

La joven de cabello castaño, montada en el imponente oso, avanza entre la tupida jungla a la cabeza del pequeño contingente que la acompaña, cortando camino en la maleza. A su lado van dos jinetes en sus caballos. Uno de ellos es una hermosa joven de cabello negro, ahora sujeto en una coleta alta y el otro es un hombre canoso y de cabello rebelde, ya maduro, montados ambos en caballos negros. El de la chica tiene un cuerno majestuoso color dorado y por encima de ellos vuelan los dos cuervos negros y el ave de rojo plumaje.

- …La especialidad de Lord Lothian Tristán era el sable. Las espadas que se forjan en Cornualles son largas, flexibles y rápidas. La Técnica de Lady Minako se basará en estocadas certeras a los puntos vitales, en velocidad y en precisión. -comenta el hombre canoso.

-Eso será un problema para mí… ¿Verdad Rei? -responde la joven montada en el oso. La pelinegra asiente.

-Mucho, porque tu mayor ventaja es tu fuerza, pero para levantar tu hacha dejas descubiertos puntos vitales que un oponente veloz va a aprovechar. -responde la chica de ojos amatista. Uno de los cuervos grazna con fuerza parándose en un árbol y los ojos amatista de Rei se clavan en la maleza, a un lado del camino; la joven detiene a su unicornio negro y al momento de entre los árboles, salta un ágil muchacho con una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza y ojos pícaros.

- Gan Aim. -dice la heredera Lancelot el nombre de su espía, que en lengua de Tierra de Fuego significa "Sin Nombre" en alusión al oscuro origen del muchacho.

-Mi señora. La llanura al frente está lista. Todos acordaron llegar allí y esperar el llamado de la heredera. -comenta el hombre y le alarga a Rei una concha de caracol recubierta de dorado.

-No a mí, Gan Aim. A Lady Sagramore. -dice ella. El joven espía se acerca a Makoto y le alarga la concha de caracol. La joven castaña toma esta y la mira asombrada al reconocer ese instrumento sagrado con que su padre convocaba en la llanura de la ciudad de Gorias a todas las tribus de su reino.

-¿Cómo encontraste esto, Gan Aim? -pregunta Makoto al espía de Tierra de Fuego, quien sonríe.

-Lo hurté de la propia habitación de Lord Jedite, mi señora. Tómelo… Tocándolo en la llanura, todos acudirán a Usted. -dice este. Makoto asiente luego de tomar la concha de caracol, mientras el joven espía aparta las últimas lianas de espesa vegetación para dar paso a una gran llanura abierta, en la que destacan los vestigios de roca de lo que antes fue la explanada de armas del reino de Sagramore en el palacio de Gorias, ahora derruido y con mucha maleza, en lo que en el pasado fue la capital del reino.

Todo luce desierto y en silencio. Solo se oye el ruido de las aves que de vez en cuando cantan o el rugido de una fiera mezclado con el sonido de una lejana cascada. Los dos jinetes y la joven que va en el oso, se detienen en medio de la llanura.

-Gan Aim… ¿Estás seguro de que vendrán? -pregunta el hombre canoso. -o es otra de tus tretas…

-Estoy seguro, Volke. Jamás le jugaría una treta a mi señora. -confiesa el pillo de pañoleta blanca mirando a Rei con respeto, algo raro en quién, como él, se vendía siempre al mejor postor.

-Ahora suénalo, Makoto. -pide la heredera Lancelot a su amiga, que asiente y lleva a sus labios la concha de caracol para soplar en esta y dejar salir un sonido fuerte y ahogado, que se repite con eco interminable por las selvas de Sagramore. Makoto repite ese llamado tres veces y luego espera un momento, hasta que a lo lejos responde un sonido semejante y poco a poco las lianas y ramas de la selva que los rodeaba se mueven, dejando el paso a hombres vestidos con pieles, con sus rostros pintados con figuras de colores diversos. Altos, fornidos, montados en osos tan grandes como Thor, que se acercan al centro de la llanura.

En unos cuantos momentos, el número de guerreros de la selva que rodean a la heredera Sagramore supera los 200. Makoto mira con sus ojos verdes a todos esos hombres y reconoce las banderas que hondean con el viento, en que destacan los emblemas de cada tribu de Sagramore. Baja de un salto ágil de la silla de su oso, llevando en su mano la poderosa hacha, emblema de su familia.

Algunos hombres que parecen los jefes, se acercan a ella, y uno a uno se inclinan, con una rodilla en tierra con respeto delante de la joven.

-¡Salve Lady Makoto Sagramore! -dice uno de esos hombres, de músculos de acero, barba rojiza y enorme tamaño, que lleva un casco con cabeza de cerdo salvaje. Un enorme ¡Salve! Es la respuesta. El mismo hombre se acerca a ella y pone su mano en el pecho, inclinándose con respeto.

-Lady Makoto, quienes alguna vez servimos a su padre y hemos sobrevivido a la sangrienta cacería del Reino Oscuro, nos ponemos a sus órdenes. Mi nombre es Ahawi, de la tribu jabalí. En el pasado, fui general a las órdenes de mi señor, su Padre, el noble caballero Sir Geintz Sagramore. -la castaña toma el hombro del guerrero de la selva.

-Entonces conservará su puesto, general. Ahora voy a ocuparme de que el reino de Sagramore recupere su antiguo esplendor. -dice convencida la castaña. Todos los hombres gritan de nuevo un rugido casi animal, que resuena por la selva.

-El grito de batalla de la gente de Sagramore. -se emociona el viejo Volke al lado de Rei, que palmea la espalda del antiguo concejero de su padre, quien era la persona que más sabía de las tradiciones de toda la isla de Albión. Makoto camina luego de hablar con los líderes hacia su amiga, y le extiende el brazo. Ambas tomaron el brazo de la otra con fuerza.

-No tengo más que decirte sino gracias. -habla la más alta.

-Y yo no tengo más que decirte que espero verte en Camelot y pelear contigo la final de ese torneo, para darle a este aburrido reino un espectáculo como nunca ha tenido. -sonríe divertida la pelinegra a su compañera.

-Aprendí mucho contigo, Rei. Voy a ser una buena líder de mi gente y vamos a expulsar al Reino Oscuro de nuestras tierras. -promete decidida la fuerte heredera. Rei Lancelot asiente y sube a su unicornio negro, luego da su mano al joven espía de pañoleta blanca, que sube detrás.

-¡Te veo en Camelot, amiga! -se despide la pelinegra y cabalga de regreso por la espesa selva, seguida del hombre de cabello blanco y de los dos cuervos que revolotean arriba de ellos.

-Gan Aim… ¿Conseguiste todo lo que pedí? -pregunta Rei al espía de los Demonios del Sur.

-Todo, mi señora. -responde el joven que va montado en la grupa de la montura de ella.

-Entonces creo que este torneo será en extremo divertido… ¡YAAA! -grita sonriente la joven heredera Lancelot, acuciando a Belcebú, su unicornio negro, que corre con galope veloz junto con su dueña por entre las selvas de aquella apartada región de la tierra, mientras el grito agudo del fénix rojo resonaba imponente entre las montañas de aquella región del reino de Albión.

**Reino de Camelot. Dos meses después.**

La jovencita rubia de coletas, caminaba aquella tarde por entre las ruinas del viejo y derruido castillo, que en el pasado, había sido la fortaleza en la que gobernaba el rey Uther Pendragon y que ahora era un montón de rocas y restos de torres derruidas, sobre las que crecía implacable la maleza. La chica corría, saltaba y escalaba los derruidos muros junto con su gato negro, que la seguía con igual agilidad.

La comisión del reino de Antor había llegado aquella mañana, casi al despuntar el alba, a las tierras de Camelot, cuya muralla ya estaba parcialmente reconstruida así como algunas de sus casas y el puente levadizo. Con discreción, se había instalado en un campamento a las afueras. Lady Kaolinet de Antor no deseaba llegar al mismo tiempo que las herederas, a quienes esperaban toda la ciudad y sus muchos visitantes después de medio día, preparando un pequeño desfile por las calles del reino hasta la explanada lateral, donde se había dispuesto todo para el torneo que decidiría el futuro de Camelot y del reino de Albión.

La mujer pelirroja, comida por un terrible complejo de inferioridad, había llegado antes con la discreta comisión de veinte soldados y tres carros con los estandartes del zorro rojo del Marquesado de Antor, para evitar las comparaciones con las lucidas escoltas de las mejores herederas de Albión. Usagi, que iba dentro de uno de esos carros, junto con todas las armas que se suponía eran de Kakyuu de Antor, se había asomado por la rendija del carro para mirar a su hermana adoptiva entrar en la ciudad, aún cuando ésta estaba a oscuras, siendo mirada con curiosidad y extrañeza por los nuevos colonos de Camelot al contemplar uno de los contingentes de las contendientes a esas horas.

Luego de instalar el pequeño campamento en la parte mas septentrional de la explanada, Kakyuu y Lady Kaolinet se habían dirigido a la tienda blanca, junto al lugar del torneo, en que esperaban los ancianos del concejo de Camelot y Lord Artemis Nimue, a rendirles sus respetos; y Usagi, aprovechando que no estaban allí, decidió salir a explorar los alrededores.

Había vagado por el pueblo mirando todo con expectante curiosidad, escuchando los comentarios de los aldeanos y de los viajeros, que entraban por decenas en el puente colgante, sobre lo maravilloso, majestuoso e intenso que sería el torneo para elegir al regente de Albión. Usagi había comprado un delicioso pan relleno de queso y luego de comerlo tirada en la hierba, había subido la colina, atraída inexplicablemente por la mole del castillo señorial, ahora derruido, que imponente destacaba en lo alto de la colina.

Una vez que llegó a las puertas del castillo de Camelot y entró en lo que debió ser hace años el patio de armas, la chica rubia se detuvo asombrada, mirando aquella magnificencia y majestuosidad con sus ojos azules, a pesar de lo derruido del lugar.

-Esto es asombroso… se respira tanta grandeza. -dice la chica mientras atraviesa el patio de armas con paso tranquilo. -Luna, cuando eras una poderosa hechicera ¿Llegaste a estar aquí? Digo… antes de que fuera un montón de ruinas. -pregunta ella al gato.

-Claro que si, Usagi. Yo era parte de los aprendices sagrados de Lady Danna, vine muchísimas veces a Camelot en tiempos de su mayor grandeza. -responde el gato negro. Usagi sube los escalones llenos de plantas y enredaderas, hasta empujar la vieja puerta de madera carcomida por las polillas, que cruje a su tacto. Entra en la enorme sala del trono y unas aves, asustadas, salen volando ante la irrupción. La jovencita entra y sus ojos azules se posan en los dos tronos cubiertos por hierba. Lentamente, camina hacia ellos y se inclina suspirando hondo, bajo la mirada atenta del gato.

-De verdad me habría gustado ver este palacio en tiempos del sabio rey Uther y de la bella reina Serenity, habría dado lo que fuera por poder inclinarme delante de ellos y que me armaran caballero, defender y enaltecer el nombre de Sir Héctor, luchar con mi espada por la justicia y el bien. -dice emocionada la rubia. Luna mueve su cola en silencio, pensando que sin duda, los dos reyes podían sentirse muy orgullosos de su hija y de pronto los imagina sentados en aquellos tronos, con la jovencita hincada delante. ¡Si todo hubiera seguido su curso!

-Usagi, creo que es hora de retirarnos. Si Lady Kaolinet regresa al campamento y no te encuentra… -interfiere la gata negra. Usagi se levanta del suelo y camina hacia la pared, detrás de los dos tronos, retirando con sus manos las plantas de enredadera, que cubrían algo que estaba en relieve. Cuando lo consigue, delante de sus ojos aparece el imponente y hermoso escudo de Camelot: El dragón rampante, con sus alas abiertas cobijando el galope de un místico unicornio.

Los ojos de Usagi se abren de asombro ante la magnificencia de aquel emblema y no sabe por qué su corazón late acelerado cuando su mano toca éste símbolo.

-No se por qué todo en este derruido palacio me parece tan cercano, tan familiar. -murmura Usagi.

-Debe ser porque has crecido escuchando las historias sobre Camelot, el Rey Uther y sus batallas épicas contra el mal. -trata Luna de reducir la emoción del momento.

-Si… eso debe ser… creo que es hora de irnos. Tienes razón, Luna. Si no estoy en el campamento a tiempo, esa horrible mujer se puede molestar y no quiero que se vengue con Molly. -recuerda su prioridad la rubia y camina con su gato hacia afuera del viejo castillo; sin embargo, cuando van saliendo de este, al pasar por el mismo patio de armas, un destello dorado hiere las pupilas azules de Usagi, quien detiene su carrera y camina hacia ese jardín lateral. El gato negro no se da cuenta de que la chica ha cambiado el rumbo hasta que no la ve correr a su lado.

-¿Usagi? ¡Usagi! -llama el pequeño felino, regresando sobre sus pasos hasta que ve a la chica en el jardín lateral del castillo, caminar hacia una gran piedra con una espada mohosa y cubierta de maleza.

-Luna… ¿Qué es esa espada? -pregunta Usagi. La gata negra, asombrada de ese hallazgo, se queda en silencio recordando la profecía, el último acto del rey Uther y la sagrada espada Excálibur. Luna se pregunta si acaso, aquella sería la forma como la heredera sería revelada, solas ellas dos en ese viejo castillo donde nadie vería el milagro… No… eso no podía ser… Usagi tenía que sacarla cuando se hubiera reivindicado como la heredera, no ahora.

-¡No la toques! -grita Luna deteniendo a la chica, que, como hipnotizada, llevaba sus pasos hacia la imponente piedra con la espada. Justo en ese momento resonó por la explanada un sonido trepidante de trompetas y tambores que parece sacar a Usagi de su anterior abstracción.

-¡Llegaron! ¡Luna, llegaron! ¡Llegaron las guerreras de Albión! -grita alborozada con alegría infantil la chica rubia y corre saliendo del derruido castillo de Camelot con agilidad. Luna respira mejor al haber evitado que el milagro por el que esperó toda su vida, ocurriera de forma anónima, en la soledad del castillo, y corre tratando de alcanzar a Usagi, que parece contagiada de una alegría y energía nueva mientras baja la empinada montaña de una forma ágil y rápida.

-¡Con calma, niña! ¡Con calma! -grita la gata negra, saltando junto a ella. -¡Si no te detienes puedes… caer! -insiste Luna pero muy tarde. La carrera de Usagi, lo empinado del terreno y una roca, hicieron el resto y la jovencita rubia terminó por rodar lo que quedaba del camino hasta que un tronco de árbol derribado la ayudó a detenerse. Luna llega corriendo, alarmada.

-¡Usagi! ¿Estás bien? -pregunta el gato negro, pero la chica de coletas se levanta, sacudiéndose la hierba del cabello y ríe divertida acariciando la cabeza de su gato.

-Tranquila, Luna, fue una horrible manera de bajar pero al fin, me ahorró tiempo. ¡Vamos al pueblo! No me quiero perder la entrada triunfal de las comitivas. -dice con sencillez la rubia y sigue su camino, adentrándose entre las callejuelas del poblado de Camelot, corriendo, esquivando carretas de frutas y mujeres con canastos, que más de una vez le reclamaron el empujón, pero la felicidad y emoción de la muchacha era mucho más grande que todo aquello. Lo único bueno que traería para ella esa injusta forma de las mujeres de Antor para obligarla a pelear en el Torneo, era que podría conocer a las famosas herederas de las casas nobles de Albión, esas heroínas de quienes los juglares y trovadores cantaban hazañas plazas de los pueblos, que ella soñaba hacer.

Al fin Usagi, junto con su gato, llegaron a la calle principal de Camelot, donde la gente que había llenado el pueblo y los muchísimos extranjeros que habían acudido al torneo, se agolpaban a ambos lados de las calles en tumulto para ver la apoteósica llegada de todas las comitivas de los guerreros. Usagi intentó empujar a las personas, que gritaban emocionadas ante la entrada de una de las comitivas, pero no logró nada. Desesperada saltaba, aventaba y trataba de mirar pero no conseguía mucho. Unos jóvenes de Camelot, al verla que se apoyaba en el hombro de uno de ellos para saltar, se molestaron y la lanzaron hacia atrás, cayendo sobre un montón de leña.

-¡Demonios! -se quejó la chica rubia. -¡Si no me hubiese entretenido tanto en ese castillo derruido! ¡Ahora no veré nada! ¡Nada, Luna! –Se queja Usagi, al ver la entrada del guerrero musculoso con parche en su ojo, que enarbolaba la bandera de colores de varios principados pequeños, que habían recibido también la invitación al torneo.

-¡Ya, Usagi, no te quejes! Quizá es lo mejor, volvamos al campamento. -aconseja el gato, que se permitió hablar ya que nadie le prestaba atención.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no, Luna! ¡Voy a ver a mis ídolos aunque tenga que lanzar a toda esa gente fuera de…! -pero las palabras emocionadas de la obstinada rubia murieron en sus labios, sus ojos azules se clavan en un punto fijo y aparece una sonrisa en sus labios. Luna la mira.

-Usagi… ¿Qué estás pensando? -duda el gato negro al ver a la rubia caminar hacia una calle lateral y tomar una escalera, que estaba apoyada en la pared, hasta detenerla del techo triangular de la vivienda.

-Voy a subir al techo, por nada del mundo me pierdo ese desfile. -sube la escalera Usagi, seguida por su gato negro y al llegar arriba, salta como puede entre el techo resbaladizo del lugar hasta quedar posicionada en la orilla, desde donde puede ver con inmejorable perspectiva, la entrada de las comitivas de las nobles de toda la isla de Albión. -¡Luna! ¡Mira! ¡Mira los estandartes del león dorado! ¡La gente del Ducado de Bors! -aplaude emocionada la rubia.

Luna mira la entrada de los imponentes guerreros de armaduras doradas y cascos en pico, que hondean los estandartes del león rugiente del desierto y recuerda aquellos lejanos tiempos en que Dorcas Bors entraba de la misma forma que su hija, en Camelot.

-¡Allí viene ella! ¡Luna, mira! ¡Lady Haruka Bors en su caballo! -aplaude Usagi, al ver aparecer a la altiva guerrera de armadura dorada, de cuyo cinto pende la espada curva que fue de su padre; la capa de la guerrera del desierto hondea con el viento cuando traspasa los umbrales de las puertas de la ciudad, sobre un bellísimo caballo café-No tengo la menor idea de que voy a hacer si me toca pelear contra ella. No voy a poder Luna, ¡es tan maravillosa! -se emociona la joven de coletas rubias, sentada sobre el techo. El gato mueve la cabeza.

-Quizá, pero los Bors siempre han tenido la debilidad mas grande en su carácter explosivo y no saben ni quieren trabajar en equipo; Eso en un noble es nefasto. -opina el gato, que se sienta en el borde del techo al lado de su rubia pupila.

-¿Sabes que pienso, Luna? Que ver este desfile de poderosas herederas solo es como elegir cual de ellas me va a hacer papilla… -habla quejumbrosa Usagi, el gato negro va a decir algo más cuando de nuevo la interrumpen los gritos de felicidad. -¡La legión del Norte! ¡Mira, Luna, mira! ¡Los estandartes del guepardo de las nieves! -señala entusiasmada Usagi.

-La escolta de Gawain. -responde el gato, al ver avanzar por el puente levadizo a los soldados de armaduras color plata y lanzas poderosas.

-No se como diablos me voy a cuidar de esas lanzas. Dicen los juglares, que Lady Gawain es especialista en el manejo de esta arma… ¡Mira Luna ya llega! -palmea Serena al ver aparecer a la joven de cabellera azul, que entra en un caballo blanco y con una capa del mismo color, hondeando al viento, con un continente serio y tranquilo, portando en su mano la lanza plateada de la heredera Gawain, mientras a los pies de su montura avanza un imponente guepardo de las nieves. -¡Asombroso! ¡Nunca había visto uno de esos!

-Lady Gawain… es muy parecida a su padre. -comenta el gato negro, recordando a Lord Gawain en las facciones de su hija.

-¡Viene Lady Sagramore!… ¡Que enormes sus soldados! ¡Y no llevan armadura! ¿Por qué no la usan, Luna? -comenta la rubia al mirar a los imponentes guerreros de la selva, con su ropa de pieles y pintura corporal, sosteniendo el estandarte del oso rugiente.

-Los hombres de Sagramore tienen fama de ser muy fuertes, nunca han peleado con armadura. Lord Geintz Sagramore se quejaba mucho cuando en actos oficiales debía llevarla. -sigue el gato.

-¡Por Selene! ¡Lady Sagramore viene montada en un oso! -sigue Usagi. -¡Es muy alta! ¡Me va a partir en dos con esa hacha! ¡Voy a moriiiiirrrr! -se queja Usagi, tocando su cuello, en actitud dramática. La gata niega con la cabeza.

-¡Por favor, Usagi! compórtate como la joven que educamos Sir Héctor y yo y no como una simple chica del pueblo. -insiste la gata y la jovencita ríe.

-No seas amargada, Luna. De verdad me asustó Lady Sagramore. Ahora entra otro estandarte… ese no lo conozco mucho. -indica la rubia. El gato negro apoya sus patas delanteras en el borde del techo sobre el que estaban y mira los nuevos estandartes de los guerreros de armaduras negras con una lechuza en pleno vuelo.

-Ese es el emblema del marquesado de Badevire, en las lejanas llanuras heladas de Valaquia. -explica el gato.

-No lo conocía. Ella debe ser Lady Badevire… que extraños sus ojos. Luna ¿Sabes qué tipo de estilo de pelea tiene? -pregunta la jovencita ante la visión de la mujer de largo cabello oscuro con destellos verdosos, que no viste armadura como sus soldados de avanzada, sino que usa un vestido largo, negro con púrpura y lleva unos brazaletes de oro y dos espadas al cinto.

-La verdad es que en mi tiempo en la corte, nunca presté atención a los estilos de pelea. Supongo que es buena combatiendo, porque su padre, Lord Lucius Badevire, era maestro de armas del Rey Uther, quien se entrenó con él, cuando joven, en los helados bosques de Valaquia, así que supongo que sí es buena en combate. -indica Luna.

-Así que su padre fue maestro del rey Uther. -balbucea asombrada Usagi. -tendré que prestar atención a su forma de pelar, porque si no me va a ganar. -comenta ella. -¡OH! ¡Esos son los estandartes de Lady Percival! ¡Los conozco! -señala la rubia chica a los recién llegados guerreros de la comisión, que cruza en esos momentos el puente levadizo de Camelot, ostentando las banderas con el tiburón saliendo del agua y una bellísima mujer de traje de amazona guerrera con tonos plateados, mezclados con joyas aguamarina. Un murmullo se deja escuchar entre la gente de Camelot ante la belleza de la mujer de cabello azul y ojos claros como el mar, que sonríe y saluda con su mano, derrochando gracia. -¡Pero qué hermosa es Lady Percival! Nunca había visto cabello como ese, ojos como esos… y sus soldados son muy guapos… ¡OUCH! ¡Luna! ¡Me rasguñaste! -se frota la mano Usagi, sacándola la lengua al gato.

-¡Claro! no es propio de ti decir que unos soldados de la isla de Carbonek son guapos. -asegura el gato.

-Pues no le veo lo malo, a mi me lo parecen. Creo que te afectó ser gato tantos años, Luna, ya no te parecen guapos los hombres apuestos. Me asustaré el día que te parezca guapo "Micho", el gato del Señor Ogander. -ríe Usagi.

-¡Niña impertinente! ¡No digas cosas que…

-¡LADY TRISTAN! ¡LUNA, VIENE LADY TRISTAN! ¡Oh, Selene Bendita! ¡Se me sale el corazón! -se detiene Usagi de la orilla del techo, feliz, aplaudiendo ante la entrada de los guerreros de armaduras doradas con penachos rojos de plumas largas, quienes entraron en desfile hondeando el emblema de las lejanas tierras de Cornualles, una bandera amarilla con un cisne de alas abiertas con una corona. -¡Ella es mi favorita de favoritas! ¡Copié un cántico del trovador sin ojo, que hablaba de sus hazañas en la frontera, liberando a una familia de campesinos!

Luna mueve la cabeza negativamente, al ver a la joven de larga cabellera dorada, que sobre un caballo blanco, entra en el pueblo de Camelot y al llegar al final del puente levadizo, el sol de medio día, le daba sobre su rostro un aire majestuoso mientras ella, con habilidad de consumado jinete, hace que su caballo baile al ritmo de las trompetas.

-Así que esa es Lady Tristán… muy parecida a Lord Lothian Tristán… pero me pregunto por qué la reina Catherine no es la representante de Cornualles en el torneo -comenta Luna en voz baja, casi para sí misma, mientras Usagi aplaude emocionadísima.

-Si llego a pelear con ella me moriré, en serio, me moriré, pero antes de empezar por la pura emoción… Mira su cabello, sus ojos… ¡Lady Tristán es taaan genial! -dice con ojos brillantes la jovencita. -no solo es fuerte y valiente, es una heroína y es muy bella.

-No es para tanto, Serena, no seas exagerada. -indica la gata negra.

-Ahora vienen los soldados de Galahad. -insiste Serena con cuidado, al mirar la comitiva de guerreros de armaduras grises, que avanzan cubiertos con unas capas negras en silencio, mientras conducen un caballo rojo cubierto con la bandera del emblema del ciervo. -¿No hondean su estandarte, Luna?

-No, parece que Lord Dagda Galahad ha muerto… -responde el gato negro, que conocía lo que significaba el uso del estandarte sobre un caballo sin silla.

-¿Entonces no tienen representante en el torneo, Luna? -pregunta Usagi interesada y conmovida del silencio respetuoso con que el pueblo de Camelot y todos los extranjeros, que miraban el acceso de los nobles, habían recibido a la comisión de Galahad.

-No lo sé. Ignoro si Lord Galahad tenía heredero antes de morir, pero infiero que no porque nadie viene en su lugar. -responde el gato negro. Una vez que la comisión de Galahad ha entrado, la gente parece retirarse porque no se vislumbra nada más. Algunas personas caminan ya deshaciendo las vallas humanas de la calle. Arriba del techo de la casa en que se ha subido, Usagi salta intentando mirar más allá de las murallas.

-¡Es todo! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Y dónde está Lady Lancelot! -se queja la rubia decepcionada, al ver como los soldados de Camelot comenzaban a cerrar el pesado puente levadizo con el sonido metálico de las cadenas.

-Recuerda los rumores que escuchamos entre la gente de Camelot hace un momento. Se dice que Lady Lancelot no aceptó la invitación al torneo. -informa el gato.

-¡Es mentira! sé que es mentira. La mejor guerrera de Albión no pudo rechazarlo, Luna. Sé que no pudo, ella no sería cobarde. -defiende Usagi.

-Como sea, niña, creo que ya ha sido todo y debemos regresar al campamento de Antor antes de que… -pero las palabras de Luna mueren en sus labios al mirar, con asombro, como dos columnas de un extraño humo morado se forman en el cielo oscureciéndolo a pesar de ser plena tarde.

-¿Qué es eso Luna? -asombrada Usagi.

-Eso, querida mía, es magia. -disgustada Luna al ver aquel efecto que solo podía hacer algún aprendiz de arcano. De repente el cielo se cubrió de destellos de fuego y luces; fuegos artificiales resonaron en éste, iluminando todo. La gente de Camelot y los extranjeros contemplaban asombrados aquella maravilla, cuando unas trompetas resonaron imponentes en toda la ciudad y los ojos de todos se clavaron en la entrada, donde dos cuervos negros revoloteaban alrededor y bajaron dentro de las murallas de la ciudad, transformándose en dos doncellas de túnica morada y largo cabello negro, con grades ojos rasgados y afilado rostro pálido. Murmullos de asombro se dejaron oír departe de la gente ante la aparición de ambas mujeres-ave.

-¡Santa Selene! Luna… ¿Qué son esas mujeres? -se asombró la rubia arriba del techo. La gata negra había clavado sus ojos en ambas chicas, reconociéndolas en el acto.

-Esas dos doncellas, son mujeres de raza órnica, de las lejanas tierras de Ultramar. Ya te he dicho que nuestro reino de Albión no es el único de la Tierra y que más allá de los mares, hay otras razas y otros pueblos extraños. Esas mujeres pertenecen a esas tierras lejanas. -indica Luna. Las mujeres-ave caminan y se acercan al puente levadizo, jalándolo para bajar la puerta.

-¿Por qué las mujeres órnico tienen uniforme de arcanos y el emblema del sagrado recinto del Cristal de Plata? -identifica Usagi el colgante de plata del pecho de ambas chicas.

-Eso es porque ambas son aprendices de Lord Artemis Nimue. Él las recogió cuando eran pequeñas en un viaje que hizo a Ultramar encomendado por Lady Danna, y ambas le han servido desde entonces. -indica Luna, que recordaba a ambas niñas al lado de su compañero.

-¿Quieres decir que quien llega a Camelot es Lord Artemis Nimue? -pregunta la rubia de coletas. El gato asiente con una cabezada y Luna se confiesa que luego de todos estos años separados, su corazón aún late ante la posibilidad de ver, así sea de lejos, al arcano del Cristal de Plata. Una vez que las mujeres-ave bajan por completo el puente levadizo, se escucha el sonido de los cascos de un caballo y unas llamaradas de fuego acompañan el acceso del imponente animal, que es un unicornio negro enjaezado con una silla de montar de oro. La llegada del animal solitario, sin jinete, levanta otra ola de rumores entre la gente que se sigue preguntando el por qué de aquella misteriosa entrada. Las dos doncellas-ave se detienen en medio y de entre la gente, surge el vagabundo juglar de ojo de diamante con su lira en la espalda y su cabello plateado, levantando las manos y pide silencio a la gente.

-¡Pueblo de Camelot! ¡Prepárense a conocer a la mejor guerrera de Albión! ¡A la heredera viviente de más valía y la más perfecta heroína de todos los tiempos pasados y venideros! ¡Con Ustedes la heredera que es terror del Reino Oscuro! ¡Lady Rei Lancelot Du Lac! -presenta el trovador y en ese momento, un ave de plumaje rojo, que lanza fuego, cruza el cielo y se posa en la parte más alta de la muralla de acceso; arriba de la reja, la figura de una mujer de largo cabello negro se recorta en el cielo oscuro y recibe al ave roja en su brazo. El fuego del ave roja ilumina las facciones de la guerrera de rojo, cuya capa con el águila negra es hondeada por el viento. La joven salta desde lo alto del techo ante el grito de asombro de la gente, para caer sobre el unicornio negro, el cual se alza encabritado y ella lo controla con maestría, ganando los aplausos y vivas del pueblo.

-¡Ella es, Luna! ¡Ella es! ¡Lady Lancelot! -aplaude Usagi y grita hasta casi quedarse sin voz, mientras la mujer de cabello negro e imponente armadura roja, hace que el unicornio negro gire en círculos.

-"_Quien demasiado se anuncia, poco tiene que ofrecer_"... Ya te he repetido muchísimas veces que la ostentación no es la mejor carta de presentación de un líder cabal -molesta la gata negra, quien esperaba ver más bien al arcano del Cristal de Plata y no a su hija adoptiva. Algo en el corazón de la hechicera, dolía un poco al comprobar cuán cercana era esa niña a los afectos de Artemis Nimue, pues no solo se notaba en su apellido "Du Lac", sino en la protección especial, pero discreta, que el mago ponía en ella. Darle a esas gemelas-cuervo y el colgante mágico que pendía de su pecho, eran claras muestras del afecto que en ella depositaba el guardián del Cristal de Plata… y entonces Luna recordó un sentimiento muy humano que tenía años sin experimentar. Celos.

-¡Pero que dices! ¡Ella tiene razón en anunciarse así! ¡No ha habido una sola de las herederas que tenga mejor historial de batallas y actos heroicos que ella! ¡La adoro! ¡Es mi favorita! ¡VIVAAAA! -grita Usagi bastante emocionada.

-Lo mismo has dicho hace un momento de Lady Tristán, por si lo olvidaste. -burlona Luna, pero la chica rubia la ignora, emocionada en vitorear a la campeona del Sur. En ese momento se escucha el sonido de unos tambores, acompañados de cascos de caballos, y tras la joven heredera Lancelot aparecen a todo galope, los guerreros de armaduras rojas y capas negras con el emblema del águila, quienes atraviesan una columna de fuego, la cual hacen surgir las dos gemelas cuervo.

-¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Los "Demonios del Sur"! ¡Mira, Luna, mira! ¡Los míticos guerreros de Lady Lancelot! Los contaré, deben ser trece… uno dos… tres… -dice Usagi al ver entrar cada uno de los caballos tras su señora y sigue contando. -nueve… diez… once… ¿Solo once? -decepcionada Usagi al contar al último guerrero, que es un gigante de cabeza calva e imponente mirada feroz.

-Eso es porque no contaste a las dos chicas órnico, que seguramente también combaten. -indica la gata con cierto desdén, al ver la entrada de los guerreros del Sur.

-¡Oh cierto, cierto! ¡Que cabeza la mía! Con ellas dos ya son los trece poderosos" Demonios del Sur" el terror del Reino Oscuro, el Azote de los soldados del mal, los Exterminadores de los Monstruos del Caos…

-¿Te aprendiste los horribles adjetivos que emplea ese trovador de ojo de diamante? -inquiere Luna y la orgullosa jovencita rubia asiente.

-Todos. ¡Oh Luna! ¡Por Selene! ¡Te juro que yo mataría por poder ser parte de los "Demonios del Sur"! ¡Por combatir hombro con hombro con Lady Lancelot y defender con ella a los pobres y desamparados! -indica Usagi al ver la comitiva, que avanza triunfal por las calles de Camelot hacia la zona del torneo.

-¡¿Pero qué dices, Usagi?! No te atrevas a desear semejante cosa. Tú estás destinada para algo grande, no para ser parte de una horda de forajidos, asalta caminos como esos. -con desprecio Luna. Usagi la jala de la piel y la levanta poniendo, su dedo en la nariz de la gata.

-Lo que pasa es que a ti no te agrada Lady Lancelot, eso pasa. -dice Usagi. -me pregunto por qué…

-Pues si, no me agrada. No me gusta que la admires ni me gusta que tus aspiraciones lleguen hasta allí, Usagi. No es eso para lo que te he educado… ¡Y bájame ya! ¡No me trates como gato! -dice el felino negro, tratando de arañar a la joven; la rubia ríe y la deja en el tejado, mientras se acerca a la escalera y baja de nuevo a las calles de Camelot.

-Si no quieres que te trate como gato, deberías usar tu magia para cambiar a tu forma humana, algo que, por cierto, siempre te he pedido. -indica Usagi, caminando con la gata negra a sus pies entre los abandonados callejones de la ciudad, pues todos los ciudadanos y visitantes se habían ido en pos de la comitiva del Sur, cuyo alboroto se escuchaba ya lejos.

-Y siempre te he dicho que lo haré cuando sea el momento, antes es riesgoso. -responde el gato mientras se pierde con su dueña entre las callejuelas y se acercan a la explanada lateral, donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo. Toda la arena de combate y los estrados aledaños, estabas adornados con listones y largas banderas de Camelot hondeando al viento. Muchas personas se apiñaban en las improvisadas tribunas de madera, donde las herederas de Albión y algunos guerreros invitados al torneo, de principados cercanos, estaban en sus monturas, deteniendo los estandartes de sus reinos en sus brazos en ordenada fila. Usagi llega corriendo y ya ni siquiera intenta acercarse a la multitud, únicamente se sube con agilidad por un lado, debajo de las tribunas y las maderas entrelazadas de estas, hasta trepar a la parte superior y detenerse de unas cuerdas hasta llegar a unas vigas altas, desde donde puede ver todo con excelente perspectiva.

-¡Mira Luna! Allí está Kakyuu. -señala Usagi al gato, que con la misma agilidad que su dueña, estaba subido en lo alto de una de las tribunas del público.

-Sí, ya la he visto… -pero las palabras del gato se quedan en el aire ya que la multitud enloquece de en gritos de júbilo ante la llegada de la comisión del Sur, que irrumpe con jolgorio festivo en el serio ambiente del torneo. El gato negro mira el estrado principal, y sus ojos ansiosos descubren en este, entre los ancianos nobles del concejo de Camelot, la alta figura del arcano del Cristal de Plata.

Mientras Usagi se dedica a gritar como loca al arribo de Lady Lancelot, Luna tiene tiempo de mirar por primer vez en años, el rostro querido de Artemis Nimue. El paso de los años habían sido benévolos con el mago, quien seguía siendo tan apuesto como ella lo recordaba, con sus largos cabellos blancos sujetos en media coleta, la frente amplia, las facciones angulosas, los ojos azules y la marca de la luna creciente en su frente. Llevaba en su mano el sagrado báculo del cristal de plata, heredado de su maestra. Nunca como en ese momento, Luna tuvo tantos deseos de volverse humana y correr a él, pero sabía que no era prudente.

La festiva comisión del Sur ha llegado, mientras tanto, a la enorme llanura lateral de Camelot; Lady Lancelot cabalga en su unicornio negro con la bandera del águila negra hondeando en su brazo derecho, e inexplicablemente, un alto y fuerte guerrero de Galahad, con largo cabello castaño, que tiene el rostro surcado por horribles cicatrices de garras, se acerca a ella con el estandarte del ciervo, el cual alarga a la joven. Un murmullo de admiración se escapa de los labios de todos los asistentes e incluso, de algunos ancianos del concejo de Camelot. La hermosa mujer de cabello negro se detiene frente al estrado de los ancianos.

-¡Salve concejo de Camelot! -la voz fuerte de la chica de cabello negro y ojos amatista impone silencio en todo el lugar. -me presento ante Ustedes esta mañana como heredera de Tierra de Fuego, pero igualmente como regente del reino de Galahad. Lord Dagda Galaha, ha muerto hace unos meses vilmente asesinado por el ardid de un general del reino Oscuro, pero antes de morir, me ha encomendado el cuidado de sus tierras, de su familia y de su joven heredera, Lady Hotaru Galahad, quien es, desde entonces, mi hija. Por la edad de Lady Galahad y porque todavía no es armada como caballero, ella no puede presentarse en el torneo, pero me presento yo en su nombre. -indica la joven y baja del unicornio negro con agilidad, caminando hasta poner una rodilla en tierra y apoyarse en los dos estandartes.

-¿Eso es válido, Luna? -pregunta Usagi subida en la alta tribuna a su gato. -¿Puede Lady Rei Lancelot pelear por dos banderas? -inquiere la rubia, que conocía por sir Héctor y Pellinor parte del reglamento de torneos de caballería.

-No lo sé. Parece que eso discuten los nobles del concejo. -responde el gato y en efecto, en la tribuna principal, los ancianos hablan entre sí y luego uno de ellos se acerca a Lord Nimue y susurra unas palabras a su oído. El mago camina apoyado en su báculo a la orilla de los escalones de la tribuna y alza la voz.

-Lady Rei Lancelor Du Lac, los miembros del concejo de Camelot han escuchado sus razones pero por el reglamento de los torneos de caballería se ven en la necesidad de negarse a su petición. Ningún noble puede pelear por dos banderas, así que le suplican elegir al mejor guerrero de Galahad para que defienda por sí mismo la bandera de su señor y así vos poder representar a la de Benwick. -informa Artemis. La joven de ojos amatista se levanta del suelo y camina hacia el mismo guerrero de largo cabello castaño, con una cinta negra en la frente, que le dio la bandera.

-Elijo a Sir Lyonel Karados, guerrero fuerte de Galahad que peleó en combate con su señor y cuyas muestras de ello lleva sobre su rostro, para que defienda en el torneo el estandarte del ciervo. Si llega a ganar, Camelot y Albión tendrán un buen regente. -indica ella. El guerrero de torso pintado toma con firmeza el estandarte y se inclina ante Rei, para después subir a su montura y tomar su lugar en la larga fila de nobles, ante los aplausos de la gente.

Artemis Nimue levanta sus manos, pidiendo silencio y luego se dirige a los nobles, que aguardaban en la arena del torneo.

-Nobles que nos visitan desde las lejanas regiones del Norte de Albión a las calurosas tierras del Sur, de allende los desiertos o tras las islas de Oeste, sean bienvenidos a Camelot, que aunque derruida, aún estalla en gritos de alegría al recibir ahora en sus murallas, a la flor y gloria de los guerreros que tanto han luchado en estos dieciséis años contra la maldad e injusticia del reino Oscuro. Recordando los principios de Justicia, Honradez y Valor que exaltó nuestro difunto rey Uther Pendragón y los que defendieron sus Padres. Vamos a comenzar este sagrado torneo, en el que se elegirá al mejor líder entre Ustedes, para conducir los destinos de Albión mientras llega la heredera Pendragon a reclamar sus derechos. -indica el mago de cabello blanco y levanta su báculo en alto, haciendo una señal a los soldados, que tocaron las trompetas con fuerza, indicando el inicio de la justa.

-Ahora, herederas, uno de mis aprendices se acercará a Ustedes con una bolsa de tela, en que se han colocado piedras de diferentes colores y procedencias, las cuales a modo de torneo, indicarán contra quienes deberán tener su primer combate, el cual se llevará a cabo en el orden que tomen sus piedras hoy mismo por la tarde. A través de la eliminación directa, se irá reduciendo el número de los combatientes hasta que solo queden dos y finalmente, uno. Tomen su piedra y que Selene decida el destino. -indica este. Un sonido de un tambor que daba golpes acompasados, acompaña el caminar de un joven de cabello morado, que camina hacia cada heredera o retador que se había presentado al torneo.

-Son solo diez combatientes, Luna. -cuenta Serena mientras el acto de sorteo se realiza en total silencio. Cada noble tomaba del bolso una de las piedras, cuando el aprendiz de Lord Nimue se acercaba a ellos. -pero ese enorme hombre con el estandarte de un potro… ¿Quién es?...

-Lo que ocurre, Usagi, es que los ancianos del concejo abrieron la convocatoria a todos los que deseen participar. Algunos principados pequeños de los bosques del Noreste cuyos gobernantes no son nobles y no tienen poderes no se atrevieron a venir. Se trata de pequeños señoríos que no son muy conocidos pero en su tiempo fueron reinos poderosos. -explica el gato. -aunque parece que entre todos eligieron a un solo campeón en representación de ellos. -Usagi mira atenta al individuo que no se puede calificar precisamente como anciano, mas bien es un hombre maduro, de cabellera negra con algunas canas y un gran parche en el ojo derecho, barba abundante y músculos de acero que se adivinaban bajo su armadura no muy nueva ni brillante, pero si poderosa. Lleva en su cinto una espada gigantesca que la rubia recuerda haber visto manejar a Pellinor. Una Claymore. Ese es el nombre de esas espadas gigantescas casi del tamaño de sus dueños.

-Me pregunto contra quien me corresponderá pelear… de aquí no alcanzo a mirar qué roca tomó Kakyuu. -comenta Usagi. Un momento de silencio se escucha en la explanada mientras cada heredera o retador baja de sus monturas y se acerca a Lord Nimue, mostrando sus rocas y el aprendiz toma nota en un pergamino. El silencio expectante se vuelve un leve murmullo, pues la gente del pueblo y las escoltas de los nobles esperaban ansiosos el primer anuncio. El tambor se calla y la trompeta llama al silencio.

-Estos son los nombres de los guerreros de Albión que se enfrentarán en los primeros combates. -alza la voz Artemis Nimue. -El primer combate lo inaugurarán mañana, una hora después del amanecer, Lady Rei Lancelot Du Lac de Benwick contra Sir Gore Bagdemagus, el enviado de los principados del Noreste. -presenta el mago. La gente estalla en vítores mientras el musculoso campeón de la enorme espada, presiona sus puños sonriendo al ver a la joven pelinegra de figura fina con cierta pena, como aquel que reconoce su fuerza superior, y Lady Lancelot levanta su mano en agradecimiento a quienes la vitorean, obsequiándolos con una gran sonrisa.

-Ella ganará, Luna, eso es segurísimo. -dice con confianza Usagi.

-¿Lady Lancelot? -duda el gato. -a mi me parece que Sir Bagdemagus es mucho más fuerte.

-¡Pero Luna! ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de la campeona de Albión? -insiste Usagi ofendida de que el gato dude de su heroína.

-El segundo combate será entre Lady Ami Gawain de las tierras heladas de Uppsala, y Lady Michiru Percival de las islas de Carbonek. -continúa su anuncio Lord Nimue.

-Vaya… no tengo idea de quien ganará. Ambas son muy poderosas. -indica Usagi.

-El tercer combate será entre Lady Kakyuu de Antor contra el campeón de Hallstath, quien combate en lugar del difunto Lord Galahad, Sir Lyonel Karados. -La gente aplaude y Usagi, subida entre las tarimas de donde observa todo, detiene sus asustados ojos azules en la figura alta y musculosa del joven de largo cabello, cicatrices en la cara y el cuerpo pintado de azul, con símbolos que ella desconoce, pero sus ojos se clavan en el enorme mandoble que pende de su espalda desnuda.

-¡Estoy muerta! ¡Muerta Luna! ¡Muertaaaaa! -se queja ella.

-¡SHHH! Usagi no digas eso aquí. -la reprende Luna.

-¡Ese guerrero es casi el doble de alto que yo! ¡Me va a rebanar la cabeza con su mandoble!

-Deja de decir tonterías, Usagi. -fastidiada la gata.

-El cuarto combate se llevará a cabo entre Lady Haruka Bors de Falias y Lady Setsuna Badevire de Valaquia. -informa el mago de cabello blanco. La alta e imponente dama de los helados bosques, calma su montura mientras sus dos poderosas espadas refulgen con el sol y cambia una sonrisa con Lady Bors, sonrisa en que la líder de los Leones del Desierto parecía decir a su amiga que lucharían con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de su amistad.

-Y en el último combate será entre Lady Makoto Sagramore de las selvas de Gorias, contra Lady Minako Tristán de las tierras de Cornualles. -indica Artemis y la gente aplaude emocionada. Usagi pasa su vista por ambas combatientes. Nota la sonrisa confiada de la poderosa mujer castaña montada en el oso y la sonrisa encantadora de Lady Tristán, quien acaricia su caballo para calmarlo.

-Espero que gane Lady Tristán… -comenta esperanzada Usagi. -pero creo que la tiene difícil, Lady Sagramore es sumamente fuerte. Una sola cosa es segura, yo no viviré para ver quién gana. -sigue en tono fatalista, la rubia.

-¡Nobles guerreros de Albión! las peleas han sido determinadas ya. Las reglas principales son: solo combatir usando armas, no utilizar para nada sus poderes y no matar a su oponente, solo vencerlo. Es válido pedir rendición poniéndose con la rodilla derecha en tierra delante del oponente y levantando los brazos, gesto que deberá interpretarse como el deseo de suspender la pelea. El ganador esta obligado a detenerse entonces. El concejo se reserva el derecho de parar la pelea en caso de que ninguno de los combatientes venza y decidir ellos al vencedor. -termina el mago. -¡Nobles de Camelot! ¡Luchen con honor y demuestren quien es el mejor!… ¡Larga vida a Camelot! -vitorea Artemis.

-¡Larga vida! -responden al unísono la gente del pueblo, las escoltas y las guerreras.

-¡Larga vida a la heredera Pendragon! -sigue Artemis.

-¡Larga vida! -resuena de nuevo la voz uniforme de todos en la llanura de Camelot y el sonido de las trompetas dispersa a las guardias y personas de los estrados. La gente se aleja un poco mientras se comenta sobre las magníficas entradas de las nobles de Albión y las escoltas de las guerreras y guerreros se dispersan a descansar un poco y algunos a instalar sus campamentos lo que queda de la noche.

Usagi baja con agilidad del entarimado en donde había presenciado todo y corre con Luna hacia la parte más lejana del campamento, en donde se alzan las tiendas negras con rojo con los estandartes de Antor. Los guardias la ven llegar corriendo y al reconocerla le permiten el paso a la tienda principal, donde saben que aguarda Lady Kaolinet de Antor. La mujer pelirroja se pasea en círculos desesperada y al ver a la rubia sus facciones se contraen.

-¡Se puede saber dónde demonios te habías metido, campesina desobligada! -reclama la dama pelirroja.

-Lady Kaolinet, no debe molestarse, estaba en el sorteo del torneo. Si Usted y su hija quieren que pelee debo saber contra quien pelearé. ¿No es así? -responde la rubia de coletas.

-Te estás volviendo muy impertinente para tu propio bien, niña campesina, y creo que olvidas a quien tenemos encerrada en los calabozos del castillo. -amenaza Kaolinet de Antor.

-Nunca lo olvido, señora, justamente porque ese es el único motivo por el cual Usted y su hija tienen la fortuna de que pelee. -indica ella. -pero ahora han cambiado las cosas, señora. Si muero en combate, que creo es lo más seguro… quiero que firme un papel que garantice que liberarán a Molly. -pide la rubia. Kaolinet de Antor ríe burlona.

-¡Pero en que mundo se te ocurre que tú puedes ponernos condiciones! -estalla la mujer pelirroja.

-No vas a morir, Usagi. Te he visto entrenar y no morirás. -dice entrando en la tienda la joven heredera Antor.

-No puedo estar tan optimista como tú, Kakyuu. Ese hombre de Galahad es muy fuerte y tiene un mandoble, yo he entrenado con tu armadura solo unos meses y todavía no me sé mover con ella en una pelea donde debo contar con mi agilidad contra la fuerza del guerrero de Galahad. -resume seria la rubia. Kakyuu de Antor mira a su hermana adoptiva a los ojos, sintiendo el terrible remordimiento de estar haciendo algo indebido por temor a enfrentar su debilidad o a soportar las críticas… ¿Qué diría su Padre, si estuviera vivo, de su innoble actitud? ¿Qué diría el sabio y justo Sir Héctor al verla que expone la vida de Usagi en vez de la suya?

-Molly será liberada de igual manera, ganes o pierdas. -dice segura la joven pelirroja. Kaolinet rola los ojos ante la decisión de su hija. -tienes mi palabra…

-Necesito más que eso, Lady Kakyuu de Antor, porque está visto que su palabra no es mucha garantía. -insiste la rubia.

-¡Pero como demonios te atreves a decir eso! -estalla Kaolinet con odio y levanta su mano para golpear a la jovencita, pero su hija detiene su mano.

-Redactaré una orden ahora mismo y la sellaré con mi anillo. ¿Te basta? -inquiere la heredera de Antor. Su hermana la mira y asiente

-Me iré a dormir en la tienda de armas. Será adecuado que mañana no salgas de la tienda hasta que acabe mi combate y yo entre a tu tienda por ti y también que esperes con la armadura puesta. -indica Usagi. -Dile a tu escolta que espere en la arena, que no quieres que te aguarden aquí o pueden sospechar y eso no queremos. -responde en tono de evidente burla Usagi.

-Redactaré el documento para la libertad de Molly. -termina la pelirroja. Usagi asiente y luego sale de la tienda en silencio, sudando frío y preguntándose como fue que tuvo tanta calma para enfrentar a su hermana adoptiva y a la horrible Lady Kaolinet cuando le temblaban las piernas y estaba aterrada, al saber contra quien tendría el primer combate. En silencio, entra en la tienda de armas iluminada malamente por una vela de flama rutilante, y se tira en el feo e incómodo camastro en que dormiría. El gato negro entra en la tienda con ella y salta sobre la cama.

-Te escuché escondida en la tienda. Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar así a Lady de Antor. -habla el gato.

-No sé ni como lo hice, Luna, solo… solo salió de aquí. -señala ella su pecho. -me molestó como me trató, luego de todo lo que me obligan a hacer ella y su hija.

-Haces bien, Usagi. Esa mujer no sabe a quién esta tratando de ese modo déspota y terrible, el día que se entere querrá que la tierra se abra y se la trague. -habla la gata negra. Usagi ríe mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama y se descalza sus botas.

-¡Vamos Luna! Hablas como si yo fuera alguien importante. La hija huérfana recogida por un carpintero y adoptada por un caballero no tiene en verdad mas valor en este mundo que un caballo, y creo un caballo vale más que yo. -indica Usagi y busca en un pequeño cofre desvencijado, su ropa de dormir.

-No digas eso. Te he enseñado que la nobleza verdadera de las personas no está en su título, sino en su corazón, Usagi. -sigue el gato.

-Bueno, eso decían Sir Héctor y tú, Luna, y suena bien como teoría, pero en la realidad, las personas plebeyas como yo somos menos que nada… por eso en cuanto acabe con esto y Molly y su padre estén a salvo, me largaré de Antor. No me puedo quedar en la tierra de esas mujeres horribles. Me iré y buscaré yo sola mi propia gloria. -indica la rubia, acariciando la cabeza del gato una vez que se ha vestido con su camisón blanco.

-¿Y cómo harás eso? No tienes dinero, no tienes ningún caballo, menos armadura propia, todas son de tu hermana. -comenta el gato. Usagi deshace las coletas y deja caer su cabello dorado.

-Ya pensaré en algo, Luna, pero definitivo jamás volveré a Antor. -termina la rubia y bosteza mientras entra en la sábana de su camastro. -Qué bueno que comí ese pan antes, no habría soportado la horrible comida que nos dan a los servidores aquí, además me muero de sueño. -dice Usagi apagando la vela de un soplido y recostándose. El gato se acomoda a un lado de su ama y se echa para dormir, mirando antes las facciones juveniles de la chica rubia, que ya duerme plácidamente.

-Su majestad, La Reina Serena Pendragon de Igraine, heredera al trono de toda Albión… -murmura el gato. -¿Cuándo podré decirlo delante de todos, Usagi? ¿Cuándo estarás lista? ¿Será que el destino nos trajo de regreso a Camelot para que al fin recuperes tu legado? -se pregunta la hechicera gato y suspira antes de cerras sus ojos y dormir.

**Día Siguiente. Inicio del gran Torneo por la regencia de Camelot. **

La jovencita de coletas, vestida sencillamente con botas, pantalón café y larga camisola blanca con cinto y un chaleco acolchado, corría veloz por entre las tiendas de campaña hacia el lugar del torneo, seguida de su gato.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me quedé dormida! ¡Luna ¿por qué no me despertaste?! -en voz la rubia a su gato.

-Porque no creí que quisieras venir aquí… ¿Piensas que es seguro salir cuando casi te toca combatir?

-¡Pero desde luego, Luna! No me puedo perder al menos la pelea de mi heroína. Si he de morir bajo el mandoble del guerrero de Galahad, al menos moriré feliz de haberla visto combatir una vez en mi vida. -le guiña un ojo la rubia a su gato, llegando a la arena del torneo, donde ya se prepara todo para el primer encuentro. La joven trepa de nuevo por las cuerdas del entarimado de la parte trasera y se encarama por allí, seguida por el gato, hasta el hueco por donde puede mirar todo sin ser percibida por la gente que abarrota los estrados para la primera pelea, que para muchos, era la más importante de todas.

La gente del estrado gritaba y aplaudía emocionada mientras Usagi miraba la arena en que el enorme gigante de parche en el ojo, se prepara con sus escuderos, para el combate luciendo su armadura plateada y preparando su caballo.

-Ese hombre parece muy fuerte. Espero que Lady Lancelot no tenga problemas para vencerlo. -dice Usagi, asombrada de los ejercicios de fuerza, que el guerrero estaba realizando en medio de la arena de combate.

-Para eso es éste torneo, Usagi, para elegir al mejor regente y quizá, si tienes dudas, tu amada heroína no sea tan buena como crees. -indica el gato. La rubia mira entonces como unos hombres vestidos de negro, con la capa del águila desafiante del escudo de Lancelot, caminan por el estrado con unas bolsas en sus espaldas, repartiendo algo a la gente y se acerca escalando las cuerdas hacia las gradas. -¡Usagi! ¡Espera! -la intenta detener el gato, pero ya es tarde porque la jovencita de coletas camina subiendo las gradas entre la gente sentada, empujando a algunos y arrancando una que otra maldición de quienes pisa en el proceso de perseguir a una jovencita de cabello castaño, con el uniforme de los Demonios del Sur.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! -la detiene Usagi jalándola del brazo. La jovencita castaña, casi de la misma edad de la rubia, la mira asombrada. -¿Qué le estas dando a la gente de las tribunas?

-Algo para que apoyen el combate de mi señora. -responde ella.

-¿Eres parte de los "Demonios del Sur"? ¿Tú? -duda Usagi al ver la juventud de aquella muchachita, que sonríe con autosuficiencia.

-Soy Epona Gandle, una de las más importantes guerreras del grupo de gente de Lady Rei Lancelot Du Lac. -con orgullo la adolescente.

-¡Asombroso! ¿Entonces si yo quiero puedo ser también uno de Ustedes?

-Niña, sinceramente no pareces muy fuerte, y en caso de serlo, no eres del reino de Benwick ni tienes poderes de… -la jovencita de coleta castaña tronó los dedos y de estos salió una flama. -fuego, así que deja de soñar.

-¡Asombroso! ¡Maravilloso! -aplaudió la rubia de coletas ante el acto de la jovencita. -de verdad de verdad admiro muchísimo a Lady Lancelot y aunque no soy noble ¿Crees que la podría conocer alguna vez? -pregunta con ojos brillantes Usagi. El gato a sus pies niega con la cabeza, maullando molesto.

-No lo creo, niña rubia. Mi señora es la Guerrera más Poderosa de todo Albión, así que conténtate con verla pelear de lejos. Toma, en su momento sabrás para que sirve. -le da la joven de negro dos palos de madera, labrados con símbolos extraños y de cuyos extremos, penden unos listones rojos, mientras se aleja entre la gente de las tribunas. Usagi mira los dos palos y los suena uno con otro para terminar por guardarlos entre su cinto, mientras regresa escalando por los amarres de la parte interna de las gradas.

-Usagi, deja de jugar con esa cosa. En verdad no me parece que alguien como tú le haya hecho esas peticiones a esa jovencita. Ya te dije una y cientos de veces que tus aspiraciones no pueden basarse en una forajida exhibicionista como Lady Lancelot. -regaña Luna.

-Ya, Luna, relájate. Me hablas como si fuera alguien de la nobleza de Albión y no una simple huérfana adoptada por un caballero. Ya me di cuenta de que no puedo ser nunca parte de los "Demonios del Sur", pero algo si haré. Voy a comprar un caballo y una armadura propia y terminando este torneo, sea lo que sea que pase y si sobrevivo, me iré a buscar fortuna. -decidida Usagi.

-¡Estás loca! Usagi, no puedes hacer eso.

-No regresaré a Antor, Luna, definitivo no. Esperaré a que liberen a Molly del calabozo y a que ella y el señor Alan estén a salvo, y luego me iré. Ya me di cuenta que aunque no soy muy fuerte, tengo talento con la espada así que haré lo que todas esas guerreras a quienes admiro, ir por los caminos salvando inocentes y castigando las injusticias, hasta hacerme de un nombre y una fama. -con esperanza Usagi.

-O hasta que te asesine un Monstruo del Caos o acabes en las minas del Reino Oscuro. -sentencia el gato.

-Sí, claro, gracias por tus buenos deseos, Luna. -bromea Usagi y el gato le va a responder algo, pero es interrumpida por las trompetas que anuncian el inicio del torneo. Los ancianos del concejo de Camelot toman sus lugares en el estrado y el mago de cabello plateado levanta las manos, esperando que el clamor de la gente se detenga.

-¡Pueblo de Camelot! ¡El primer combate del torneo por la regencia de Albión va a comenzar ahora mismo! -grita el mago con su voz poderosa, arrancando aplausos y exclamaciones de júbilo de la gente, entre los cuales Usagi tomaba parte activa. -Presento ante Ustedes al noble Sir Gore Bagdemagus, de los principados del Noreste. -indica el Mago mientras el enorme y musculoso guerrero avanza, montado en un caballo rojo, conducido por un escudero, ajerezado con su armadura de la cabeza hasta el casco, en el que hondea un penacho de plumas negras, llevando en su mano una poderosa lanza para el combate con estas.

-¡Por la Diosa! si que da miedo ese Sir Bagdemagus. -comenta Usagi entre los amarres de la parte interior de las tribunas del público.

-Y a Lady Rei Lancelot du Lac de Benwick. -señala el hechicero y en ese momento se escucha una música extraña de agudos sonidos que nadie había oído antes en Camelot o esa región y entre una nube de humo rojo, que estalla en medio de la arena, aparecen los "Demonios del Sur" con instrumentos musicales nunca antes vistos en Camelot: algunos parecen una lira que se toca con un palo; un enorme gigante calvo, toca acompasadamente un tambor, que carga en su cintura con sus poderosos brazos y el resto de los hombres soplan en una especie de alforjas de vino vacías, de las que salen muchos tubos dando un sonido agudo e imponente a esos extraños instrumentos nunca oídos en Camelot.

Al final de la comitiva, Usagi puede ver la adolescente castaña de hace un momento, que toca una flauta y todo el conjunto musical se hace a un lado, dando entrada a la mujer de larga cabellera negra, ojos amatista y una muy ligera armadura roja, consistente en hombrera y peto, que monta en el unicornio negro y lo hace entrar en la arena con paso rítmico, casi como si el animal bailara al ritmo de la música, desatando la locura de la gente mientras su bella jinete sonríe encantada.

-¡Esto es un descaro, una burla! ¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta Lady Lancelot de que esto es un torneo y no un espectáculo de saltimbanquis? -vocifera la gata negra.

-¡Pero que dices Luna! ¡Es genial y divertido! -aplaude Usagi.

-Creo que el concejo no luce muy feliz. Seguramente suspenderán su participación. -comenta Luna al ver discutir entre sí a los ancianos del estrado, que revisan algunos pergaminos, hasta que uno de ellos habla con el arcano del Cristal de Plata, que intercambia unas palabras con estos y señala algo en el pergamino para que al fin todos regresen a sus lugares y no pase a mayores.

-Pues no Luna, parece que el reglamento de torneos no impide la música y que Lord Artemis Nimue se divierte con la entrada de su hija. -sonríe con autosuficiencia Usagi. La gata negra parece muy molesta.

-Así que le permites ciertas libertades a tu hija adoptiva, Artemis. Pues si que has cambiado estos años. -comenta Luna al clavar sus ojos felinos en el mago de cabello blanco, que con los brazos cruzados mira la entrada de la heredera Lancelot con una media sonrisa casi imperceptible para todos, menos para Luna; a lo lejos, en los lados de la misma arena, las demás herederas observan también la entrada de la joven heredera Lancelot en un palco especial dispuesto para ellas.

-Eso es demasiado exhibicionismo de su parte. -comenta molesta la joven de cabello azul, que estaba de pie al lado de la chica de cabello rubio. -Esa entrada, el hecho de no llevar armadura más que un simple peto…

-Igual que tu lo creo, Ami, pero sabes la fama que la precede. Esperemos a ver qué hace y cómo pelea, porque a mi me encantaría medir mi espada con la suya y ver qué tanto es cierto y qué tanto ha exagerado la leyenda. -comenta con una sonrisa la heredera Tristán.

-Tu prima tiene estilo, cariño. -dice Michiru Percival tomándose del fuerte brazo de Lady Bors.

-Lo ha adquirido últimamente, en el reino de Benwick todos eran demasiado serios -responde la rubia de cabello corto. -pero de igual manera no pierdas de vista sus movimientos. No conozco a nadie más valiente, obstinado, decidido y a la vez extremo que Rei. -advierte Haruka. Michiru por su parte levanta una ceja.

-¿Es admiración lo que leo en tu voz, Ruka? -duda la hermosa joven de cabello aguamarina. Haruka sonríe y presiona la mano de ella en su brazo.

-No seas celosa, Sirena, en verdad solo me preocupo por si te corresponde luchar en su contra, es de cuidado y no quiero que te lastime. -termina la joven heredera Bors. Por su parte, la alta castaña estaba muy feliz mirando la gran entrada de su amiga.

-¡Que le parece lo que hizo Rei, Sir Lyonel! -palmea la fuerte espalda del guerrero de Galahad.

-Muy a su estilo como siempre, Lady Sagramore. -responde respetuoso el guerrero de cara y torso pintado.

-Le apuesto un barril de cerveza a que ese gigante no le dura a Rei más de quince minutos. -opina la castaña. El serio guerrero la mira.

-Lady Sagramore, yo no bebo -responde este. Makoto lanza una sonora carcajada.

-Sí, claro, me olvidaba de que su gente es demasiado sana. De igual modo se lo apuesto, Sir Lyonel. -indica la poderosa heredera Sagramore. A su lado, la seria Lady Setsuna Badevire, contemplaba todo en silencio, deteniendo sus ojos en la poderosa figura de Sir Bagdemagus y en la elegante y señoril prestancia de Lady Lancelot, quien lucía demasiado calmada y tranquila cuando una de sus escuderos cuervo le dio la lanza de madera para el primer asalto. Artemis se levanta de nuevo y pide silencio. Los músicos del Sur se callan.

-Luego de tan apoteósica entrada, advertiré a los combatientes que la primera parte del torneo será sobre caballos con lanzas de madera, cuyo objetivo será derribar a su oponente. Una vez en el suelo, tienen derecho a utilizar un arma que pedirán a sus escuderos y seguirá el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Quien venza, no debe matar y quien sea vencido tiene derecho a reclamar rendición. El concejo se reserva el derecho a cancelar el encuentro si así lo considera necesario o si ninguno se rinde. -advierte Artemis. -¡Guerreros, luchen con honor! -declara él y las trompeta suenan al momento que un soldado jala unos amarres, que levantan en alto las dos banderas de los combatientes; La imponente enseña roja del águila y la de varios escudos pequeños como mosaico de colores de los principados del Noreste; los aplausos de la gente aumentan cuando un joven escudero, ataviado con el traje blanco y el emblema del dragón y el unicornio, se coloca en medio de la arena larga, en medio de la que destaca una cerca de madera, dividiendo en dos el lugar de la batalla y levanta una bandera negra.

Sir Bagdemagus jala impaciente las riendas de su caballo rojo, que relincha y resopla encabritado mientras detiene con firmeza la lanza de madera en su mano derecha, esperando la indicación para atacar; por su parte, la chica de traje negro y peto rojo, permanece tranquila, deteniendo de manera vertical su lanza de madera. Todo mundo en torno a la arena guarda un silencio expectante hasta que el joven escudero, a una señal de Artemis, levanta la bandera y corre en dirección a los estrados de la gente buscando un lugar seguro.

Enseguida que la bandera que indica el inicio se levanta, un rugido de batalla de Sir Bagdemagus resuena en la arena de combate y este encaja las espuelas de sus pies en su montura, que arranca a todo galope hacia el otro extremo de la arena del torneo, donde permanece firme y sin moverse. La mujer de cabello negro y armadura roja en su unicornio negro, que resopla, pero no se mueve ni un ápice al igual que su dueña, que solo tiene los ojos amatista clavados en la figura del guerrero, que se le abalanza.

-Lady Lancelot… vamos… ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no se mueve? -duda Usagi desesperada mirando todo desde su escondite.

-Quizá se asustó. -comenta irónico el gato.

-¡NO! ¡No repitas eso más Luna! -comenta Usagi pero sus palabras mueren en sus labios ante un grito de espanto de la gente de las gradas, al ver como la guerrera mas aclamada de Albión suelta en el suelo arenoso la lanza de madera de su mano derecha y acucia su montura para ir al encuentro de Sir Bagdemagus sin arma alguna en sus manos.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hace?! -se alarma Ami Gawain en la tribuna de las herederas al ver que la guerrera del Sur ha dejado caer su lanza. -¡Eso es suicida! -dice y mira a su amiga. Minako levanta una ceja, dudosa.

-¿Para ella o para él, Ami? -duda la rubia dejando a su amiga desconcertada.

El encuentro entre ambos guerreros es inminente, cabalgan uno hacia el otro por lados diferentes de la cerca de madera y los ojos de todos se clavan en el punto central. La lanza de madera de Sir Bagdemagus se perfila con su brazo poderoso hacia el pecho de Lady Lancelot, que mantiene una sonrisa confiada en el rostro, a pesar de no llevar arma para defenderse.

Todo ocurre en unos cuantos segundos, antes de llegar al centro de la arena, Lady Lancelot suelta las riendas de su montura y cabalga con las manos extendidas, casi como si estuviera por permitir que la derribaran y en cuanto la punta de la lanza de madera va a clavarse en su pecho para derribarla por el poderoso brazo de Sir Bagdemagus, la chica de cabello negro se inclina hacia atrás de su montura y esta pasa a milímetros del peto, mientras Rei, en un movimiento rápido, aprovechando la velocidad de los caballos, engancha con sus dos brazos la lanza de madera de su rival y deja que el mismo movimiento de los caballos haga que el enorme guerrero pierda equilibrio y suelte la lanza, siendo empujado por la palanca de esta y cayendo pesadamente en el suelo de la arena, mientras la guerrera de rojo se yergue de nuevo y toma en su brazo la lanza que antes era de su oponente.

-¡Asombroso! ¡Luna, te lo dije te lo dije! -se emociona Usagi en su escondite ante semejante hazaña y abraza al gato con fuerza, en el momento en que la gente estalla en gritos de júbilo y los guerreros del Sur comienzan a tocar de nuevo su melodía con sus instrumentos extraños mientras Lady Lancelot detiene su caballo, bajando de este y dejando la lanza de madera a un lado, camina al encuentro de Sir Bagdemagus, que ya repuesto de la sorpresa inicial, se levanta del suelo y se retira el casco. Al hacerlo, su único ojo furioso se clava en la mirada sonriente y confiada de la jovencita de cabello negro, que se acerca a él en actitud tan tranquila que lo exaspera.

-¡Comienza combate con armas! ¡Los guerreros pueden elegir una! -informa Artemis y un escudero se acerca a dar a Sir Bagdemagus su enorme espada Claymore casi tan grande como él y la joven heredera Lancelot se limita a saltar encima de la cerca de madera y sonreír caminando sobre esta con equilibrio envidiable en encuentro de su oponente.

-¡Sir Gore Bagdemagus de los principados del Noreste! -lo señala ella con su dedo índice. -¡Este combate ya lo he ganado yo, así que lo insto a retirarse o de otra forma lo venceré en tres golpes y quedará en vergüenza delante de Camelot! -dice con voz fuerte la joven de negro. Un murmullo de la gente es la respuesta.

-¡Pero qué arrogancia! -balbucea en el estrado de las herederas, Lady Setsuna Badevire.

-Quizá es porque tiene derecho a tenerla, Lady Badevire. -refuta molesta Makoto Sagramore y los ojos rojos se cruzan desafiantes con los verdes de la guerrera de las selvas.

-¡No se atreva a desafiarme así, Lady Lancelot, porque nada me dará mas alegría que terminar con su leyenda partiéndola a vos por la mitad con mi espada! -furioso responde el gigante Sir Bagdemagus, haciendo girar la pesada espada Claymore, que corta el aire con sonido poderoso. -¡Elija su arma y enfrénteme! -responde este. La chica, todavía parada encima de la cerca de madera que dividía el área de torneos, sonríe y llevando su mano a su cintura, saca un pequeño objeto de metal, en que todos los presentes reconocen una…

-¿Una navaja?... querida… ¿Qué se cree tu prima para enfrentar a un guerrero que tiene una Claymore con una navaja? -se extraña Michiru Percival. La heredera Bors sonríe de lado.

-Ella le dio opción de rendirse, Sir Bagdemagus la declinó. Ahora prepárate a ver la diversión. -responde con confianza la rubia líder de los Leones del Desierto.

-¡Sir Bagdemagus! ¡Lo venceré en tres movimientos! -amenaza Rei arriba de la cerca, señalando con la pequeñísima navaja de mano al gigante caballero. -¡Gente de Camelot! ¡Para que quede claro que Lady Rei Lancelot Du Lac tiene palabra, hagan favor de contar en alta voz mis movimientos! -dice ella a la gente que la acompaña con un clamor enorme de aplausos y vivas, los cuales exasperan al gigante Sir Bagdemagus, quien ruge furioso y corre con su espada en alto a atacar a la joven. Los "Demonios del Sur", que estaban a un lado de la arena, dejan sus instrumentos musicales a un lado y sacan los dos palos de madera con listones rojos, comenzando a golpearlos separados contra las maderas de las tribunas dos veces para terminar una tercera, sonándolos uno contra otro, haciendo una extraña cadencia sonora, que rápidamente es imitada por toda la gente de Camelot que hace lo mismo que la escolta de la heredera Lancelot. Usagi saca sus palos de madera del cinto e imita el sonido del público.

-¡Usagi, no hagas lo mismo que esa gente sin razonar! -Se queja el gato, pero la chica rubia la ignora y sigue imitando la cadencia que acompaña a la heredera Lancelot en su pelea.

Sir Bagdemagus se lanza con un ataque poderoso de su espada gigante sobre la joven de cabello negro y descarga el primer golpe, el cual, ella esquiva con un salto; mientras el tajo parte la madera de la cerca del torneo, Rei Lancelot hace palanca con sus brazos en los hombros del guerrero y con un salto casi gimnástico, cae en el suelo detrás del gigante caballero, usando la navaja de metal, da un golpe directo a la corva izquierda de éste por la parte de atrás, a un punto específico de la armadura que deja al descubierto la juntura que permite la articulación, y este tajo lo hace doblar una rodilla en tierra, acompañado de un fuerte rugido de dolor, mientras toda la gente grita el número "UNO".

Furioso, el hombre de parche en el ojo gira, todavía hincado y lanza un tajo semicircular con su espada, para rebanar a la atrevida jovencita, que así lo estaba ridiculizando y cortarle muy seguramente las piernas, pero ella salta en el aire, cae encima de la gigante espada Claymore, camina encima de esta y da un tajo con la navaja en la parte de los guantes, que mostraba los nudillos del hombre, quien con otro rugido feroz, suelta la pesada y enorme espada que cae al suelo con sonido metálico, con Lady Lancelot encima de la misma, mientras la gente corea a toda voz un sonoro "DOS".

Sir Bagdemagus intenta levantarse, pero tiene herida la corva izquierda y la mano derecha y en cuanto levanta el furioso rostro, tiene delante a la joven de ojos amatista, que detiene la punta afilada de su pequeña navaja de mano, justo en la yugular del hombre de parche en el ojo mientras lo detiene con su mano libre del cabello.

-¡Ríndase! -grita Lady Lancelot y de repente el sonido que el público hacia con los palos de madera cesa y toda la arena guarda silencio. El enorme gigante de largo y enmarañado cabello negro, mira con su único ojo furioso a la joven, que así lo ha vencido. -¡Sir Bagdemagus ríndase ya! -indica Lady Lancelot.

-¡Nunca! -ruge con honor el guerrero y los ojos violeta de la heroína del Sur se clavan en el único ojo gris de su oponente, mirándolo con furia.

-¡TRES! ¡TRES! ¡TRES! ¡TRES! -comienza a gritar la gente del estrado del público y suenan de nuevo los palos de madera en rítmica cadencia, exigiendo que la vencedora termine la batalla como prometió. Los ojos de vencedora y vencido siguen fijos unos en los otros y los ancianos del concejo de Camelot comienzan a cuchichear entre sí y con el mago de cabello blanco.

-¡Tienen que detener la pelea! Una muerte así sea en torneo no se justifica si no es accidental, va contra el código de caballería. -se exalta el gato negro al lado de Usagi, que esta vez no apoya emocionada el grito de la multitud enardecida, sino que tiene sus ojos fijos en las manos de Lady Lancelot, que detienen sin temblar y firmes, la navaja en el cuello de Sir Bagdemagus.

-Ella no lo va a hacer. -dice con firmeza la rubia y antes de que el gato negro pueda decir más, la joven guerrera del Sur mira al concejo que parece muy entretenido en discutir y no dan una deliberación, así que impaciente lanza una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas al rostro del enorme caballero, que cae al suelo y ella clava su navaja con un movimiento veloz en la arena, la cual se encaja con precisión al lado de la cabeza de Sir Bagdemagus, que con el labio sangrante, respira agitadamente, aterrado por el rápido movimiento que casi le cuesta la vida.

-¡TRES! -grita Lady Lancelot levantando su puño en alto. Eso bastó para que todo el público de las gradas, que presenciaba el torneo estallara, en gritos de júbilo, que aclamaban a la vencedora quien se acerca al guerrero vencido y le da la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, apoyándolo en su espalda ya que no puede caminar hasta que sus escuderos se acercan para llevárselo justo cuando la música de los raros instrumentos de los Demonios del Sur, volvió a resonar en tono festivo, mientras el gigante Ursus corría a alzar en sus hombros a su líder, a quien paseó en torno a las gradas del público, mientras la gente golpeaba los palos de madera y dejaba caer muchos listones rojos desde la parte mas alta.

Usagi, en su escondite entre los amarres de las gradas, era de las más emocionadas, aplaudía, gritaba, vitoreaba hasta quedarse ronca y miraba con ojos brillantes a su heroína cada vez más convencida de que lo que tenia delante de sus ojos, eso que era Lady Rei Lancelot Du Lac, valor, arrojo, honor, justicia y heroísmo, era lo que ella quería en su vida. Una gran alegría desbordaba el corazón de la rubia ante el festejo en honor a la mejor guerrera de Albión, y por un momento, Usagi cerró sus ojos y se imaginó que era ella, y no Lady Lancelot, quien iba en hombros del gigante del Sur y a quien vitoreaba el pueblo entusiasmado como su heroína…

**NOTAS FINALES: Seguimos con un capítulo más de los que tanto me gusta escribir, es decir, combates ñ_ñ no puedo evitar emocionarme porque creo que un torneo medieval con las senshis sin poderes y solo con técnica es algo que confieso siempre tuve ganas de escribir así que en la siguiente entrega veremos el Ami-Michiru que realmente adoré y al fin la presentación de la heredera Pendragon peleando de incógnito con armadura que le queda grande así que esto apenas inicia =)**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan sus ánimos, críticas y opiniones, todo se aprecia bastante y anima a esta escritora que roba horas a su tesis y deja divagar su imaginación en mezclas algo raras que agradece compartan conmigo. Nos vemos en dos semanas.**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI.**


	11. Chapter 10: EL MISMO CORAZÓN

_**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**_

_**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**_

_**Capítulo 10: El mismo corazón**_

**Reino de Camelot. Torneo por la Regencia.**

Artemis Nimue, el mago guardián del Cristal de Plata, se levanta de su silla en el estrado del concejo de Camelot, alzando las manos para que los gritos de la gente se calmaran.

-Luego del apoteósico y festivo triunfo de la heredera Lancelot, el torneo por la regencia de Camelot continuará con el segundo combate. -habla con voz potente el mago de cabello blanco, con las manos levantadas y ordenando que las trompetas poderosas de los guardias de armadura plateada, resonaran.

La jovencita rubia de coletas, guarda silencio, todavía emocionada de lo que acababa de ver y sus ojos azules no se despegaban de la figura altiva de Lady Rei Lancelot du Lac, quien caminaba con calma y prestancia hacia el estrado en que aguardaban las demás herederas. Usagi, atenta, observa como la alta y fuerte joven castaña, que reconoce como la heredera Sagramore, abrazaba a la chica de cabello negro para felicitarla y que también la rubia Lady Bors, estrechaba su mano.

-¡Oh, Luna! De verdad me gustaría poder estrechar así la mano de Lady Lancelot. -se emociona la jovencita. El gato negro a su lado, maúlla molesto.

-Lo que deberías hacer es irte de aquí y prepararte para tu combate. -insiste el gato, que se permite hablar con más libertad pues estaban solas entre las cuerdas y vigas de las gradas para el público.

-Me iré después de este combate, Luna, quiero ver pelear a Lady Gawain con esa lanza legendaria, ya que nunca he visto a nadie combatir con lanza. -india la chica rubia. El gato niega con la cabeza.

-Tu combate es el cuarto y debes considerar que la armadura de Lady Kakyuu te queda grande, tómate tu tiempo para colocártela adecuadamente y…

-¡Mira Luna! ¡Ya se prepara Lady Gawain! -se emociona Usagi, señalando a la guerrera de cabello azul, que con el casco en la mano, conduce su montura hacia un extremo de la arena de combate.

-¡Ahora, ciudadanos de Camelot! ¡El segundo combate por la regencia de Albión! ¡Se enfrentarán por la gloria Lady Ami Gawain de las tierras frías de Uppsala y Lady Michiru Percival de la isla de Carbonek! -presenta Artemis Nimue mientras la multitud aplaude y los estandartes de ambos ducados se elevan en el aire. La chica de cabello azul se prepara en su corcel blanco, mientras la joven de cabello aguamarina, con armadura brillante del mismo color, también se acerca montando su caballo café, al tiempo que la rubia de armadura dorada, se acerca con la lanza de madera con la que comenzará el primer asalto y se la acerca a la joven heredera de la isla Carbonek.

-No pierdas. -le pide Haruka a la chica mirándola a los ojos y dejando su mano sobre la de ella.

-No perderé, Ruka. Confía en mí. -le guiña un ojo Michiru y la joven rubia asiente, alejándose después. Del otro lado de la arena, Lady Ami Gawain, igualmente se prepara bajando el visor de su casco y deteniendo la lanza de madera con la que inicia el combate.

El escudero que porta en el chaleco el escudo de Gawain corre y se aleja llegando al lado del estrado donde la rubia heredera Tristán, observa atenta a su amiga.

-Marduk… ¿Cómo notaste a tu ama? -pregunta Minako al escudero, algo preocupada por el primer contacto de Ami con un contrincante como Lady Michiru Percival.

-Segura, Lady Tristán. Mi señorita estará bien. -insiste el joven escidero. Minako asiente.

-Vamos Ami… gana. -desea la heredera Tristán a su amiga desde su lugar en el estrado. En ese instante, el jovencito con la bandera negra, se acerca a la mitad de la arena, dividida por la cerca de madera a todo lo largo, y luego de un momento de silencio, donde nadie en la arena de Camelot osa hablar, el niño levanta la bandera y la deja caer, corriendo lejos, al instante que los cascos de ambos caballos resuenan en la arena y las dos combatientes se acercan, una a la otra, por lados opuestos de la cerca con las lanzas de madera firmemente sujetas de sus brazos, listas para el inminente choque.

-Va a ganar la del guepardo de las nieves. -dice terminante la chica de ojos amatista al lado de su compañera de cabello castaño, pero antes de que Makoto pueda responder algo, el choque inminente se da entre ambos combatientes y la lanza de madera de Lady Ami Gawain, manejada con maestría, había dado en un costado de la armadura de Lady Michiru Percival, derribando a ésta estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Un grito de asombro se escucha en toda la arena del torneo; la rubia heredera Bors presiona su mano con fuerza sobre la baranda del estrado de los combatientes, al ver caer a Michiru, quien rápidamente se pone de pie mientras la joven del caballo blanco gira y baja de éste, retirándose el casco, dejando al aire sus cortos cabellos azules y aproximándose a su oponente.

Dos escuderos se acercan a sus señoras para darles las dos armas para el combate; una espada plata sumamente delgada, con una empuñadura hermosa a Lady Michiru Percival y una refulgente lanza plateada a la chica de cabello azul.

-Luna… ¿Qué tipo de espada es la de Lady Percival? -inquiere Usagi, en su escondite, atenta al arma.

-Eso se llama florete. Es un tipo de espada muy especial y flexible que únicamente se forja en las islas de Carbonek. Todos los soldados guapos que viste en el desfile tenían una, pero tú, estabas ocupada mirando "Otras cosas" de ellos. -bromea el gato negro mientras la chica le saca la lengua.

-¡Quiero saber cómo se usa! Jamás pensé que hubiera espadas como esa, parece muy ligera pero debe tener sus desventajas. -curiosa la rubia clava sus ojos en la elegante y hermosa chica de cabello aguamarina, que desenfunda la delgadísima espada a la que Luna llamó "florete" y hace con ella unos movimientos que cortan el aire con flexibilidad, dejando oír un zumbido de acero. Luego Usagi mira a Lady Gawain, que mantiene su lanza con la punta oculta tras su cuerpo y no se mueve de su lugar.

-Vamos, Michiru. -anima Haruka en el estrado de las competidoras, presionando su mano en la baranda. A su lado, la chica de ojos rojos, mira a su amiga rubia atenta, asombrada de ver a alguien tan feroz como la líder de los Leones del Desierto, preocupada de ese modo por una chica de tierras tan lejanas como la isla de Carbonek, y la inteligente joven de ojos rojizos entiende que esa preocupación es mucho más significativa venida de alguien como su amiga Haruka.

El combate inicia cuando la joven de cabello aguamarina, se lanza en un ataque de estocadas certeras con su delgadísimo florín hacia la chica de cabello azul, que mueve su lanza en círculos ante el férreo ataque de la joven de las islas.

-Si Lady Percival no ataca rápido, el brazo izquierdo de esa joven del Norte la va a hacer lodo. -comenta en el estrado de las herederas la chica de ojos amatista. Su alta amiga castaña la mira con una ceja levantada.

-¿Estás segura? Yo veo muy bien el ataque de la reina del mar. -se burla Makoto. -y la pequeña y delgada joven de las nieves no hace mas que detener sus estocadas. Eso no luce bien para Gawain.

-La está cansando. -indica el hombre pintado de azul y amarillo al lado izquierdo de Rei; ella asiente ante el comentario del guerrero de Galahad.

-Más que eso, Lyonel. Está midiendo sus alcances y analizando su técnica. No juzgues a un enemigo por su tamaño o el de sus músculos, Makoto, sino por el tamaño de su astucia. -indica Rei mientras el combate sigue y un grito unánime de la gente de las tribunas indica que la joven heredera Percival había logrado herir en el hombro derecho a Lady Gawain. Justo en el momento del grito, la punta de la delgada espada de Lady Michiru Percival, estaba clavada con habilidad en una juntura de la armadura plateada de Lady Ami Gawain, quien estaba hincada en el suelo sostenida de su lanza y conteniendo un gesto de dolor.

-¡Maravilloso! -grita emocionada la rubia líder de los "_Leones del Desierto_", al ver como Michiru había herido a su oponente. A su lado, la joven de cabello negro verdoso y ojos rojos, niega con la cabeza no muy convencida de la felicidad de su compañera.

De repente, con un movimiento inesperado, Lady Ami Gawain, usando la empuñadura y no la punta de su lanza, golpea por debajo, justo en el peto de su armadura, a Lady Percival con tanta fuerza, que la obliga a alejarse de ella y a sacar la punta de su delgada espada de su hombro. El golpe es tan certero que hace que Michiru se tambalee y dé unos pasos atrás, algo que aprovecha la chica del reino del Norte para atacarla, ahora sí, con certeras estocadas de su poderosa lanza, que solo la habilidad y equilibrio de la joven de cabello aguamarina, hace que ésta lo evite. La gente de las gradas grita enardecida y emocionada ante el ataque y más cuando la punta de la lanza de plata, troza primero algunos cabellos de la chica de las islas y luego entra peligrosamente en su costado, en un punto exacto en que se unían las dos partes del peto.

El grito de Lady Michiru Percival y las gotas de sangre que corren por la lanza de plata, indican a los espectadores que la joven Ami Gawain había logrado herir a su oponente. En el estrado, Haruka Bors, en un impulso, está por bajar del estrado hacia Michiru, pero Setsuna Badevire la detiene.

-No lo hagas. -dice la sabia joven de las montañas heladas, pero la rubia debe contenerse todo lo que puede para no acudir en ayuda de Michiru. En la arena, Ami Gawain saca su lanza del costado sangrante de Michiru y la gira, apuntando al cuello de la joven.

-¡Ríndase Lady…! -pero antes de que ella pueda exigir la rendición, siente la delgada punta del florete, enterrada en su hombro izquierdo y otro grito de dolor escapa de sus labios, acompañado de gritos de la multitud.

-No exija… rendición… Lady Gawain… -afirma Michiru conteniendo el dolor de su costado. Ami da unos pasos atrás para liberarse de la estocada, pero está realmente debilitada. Ahora estaba herida de ambos hombros, y la sangre comenzaba a correr por entre las junturas de su armadura. Ambas combatientes se miraban sangrantes y con reto y fiereza en los ojos, azul profundo los de Ami, aguamarina los de Michiru, las dos jóvenes respirando con dificultad, sangrando y caminando en círculos pero con sus armas en guardia constante.

-Ninguna va a rendirse. -opina Usagi en su escondite. -No lo harán, son magníficas combatientes, Luna. En verdad no tengo oportunidad contra ninguna de ellas. -asombrada la rubia.

-Van a detener el combate. -indica el gato negro al ver como los hombres del concejo hablan con Lord Nimue, quien asiente y antes de que las dos chicas se lancen de nuevo una contra otra en feroz ataque, levanta la mano y las trompetas resuenan con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que el sonido sordo de un tambor detiene la pelea; tanto Lady Gawain como Lady Percival se detienen antes del ataque, levantando algo de polvo de la arena al frenar sus pies en esta.

-¡Pueblo de Camelot! ¡El concejo ha decidido detener ahora mismo el combate en atención a las reglas del código de caballería! Ambas herederas han luchado con valor y arrojo, con destreza y honor, pero consideramos que ya se ha mostrado suficiente y que ahora nos corresponde a nosotros determinar a la ganadora. No es necesario más derramamiento de sangre. -indica Artemis. Las dos chicas, jadeantes aún por el esfuerzo, se inclinan respetuosas ante el hechicero. -Lady Gawain, Lady Percival, el concejo determinará quién de las dos merece pasar a la siguiente fase del torneo. Aguarden la decisión. -indica este. Las dos chicas se hincan con una rodilla en tierra mientras el mago de cabello blanco se aproxima a los ancianos del concejo, quienes hablan en voz baja con el.

Un escudero jala las cuerdas de los postes, que mantienen izadas las dos banderas: La del guepardo blanco de las nieves y la del tiburón con mandíbulas al ataque. Todo en torno a la arena es silencio y expectación.

-Es difícil decir quién de las dos fue mejor. -comenta Usagi desde su escondite. -Lady Michiru Percival tiene una técnica maravillosa y fue más arrojada, pero Lady Gawain fue más fuerte y más precisa. La derribó del caballo y la hirió mas profundo, basta ver la sangre en el costado de Lady Percival. -comenta la rubia. Finalmente los ancianos regresan a sus lugares y Lord Nimue camina hacia adelante.

-¡Pueblo de Camelot! El concejo ha decidido ya. Luego de una votación muy cerrada, por solo dos votos de diferencia, consideramos que quien debe pasar a la siguiente fase del torneo, es Lady Ami Gawain. -concede el mago. Un grito de felicidad de la multitud es el indicador de que aprueban su decisión. La bandera del guepardo de las nieves de Gawain se iza en lo alto y ambas jóvenes se levantan. La de cabello aguamarina enfunda su espada y con la mano en su costado herido, se acerca a la delgada joven de cabello aguamarina, estrechando su mano.

-Buen combate, Lady Gawain y bien ganado. -dice sonriente la heredera Percival.

-No sabe igual que una victoria total, porque igualmente pudo ganarlo vos. Quizá lo hubiera ganado porque ya había inutilizado mis dos brazos. -concede Ami.

-Pero ganó Usted, y eso ante mí si tiene valor. Un honor haber perdido a su lado, por favor, gane los siguientes combates para sentir que perdí contra la nueva regente. -pide Michiru. Ami asiente.

-Ganaré. -decide con firmeza y ambas chicas se alejan hacia el estrado, dejando libre la arena entre gritos de júbilo de la multitud. Haruka Bors no se contiene más y corre al lado de la joven de cabello aguamarina, apoyándola para que pueda caminar. Setsuna Badevire mira la escena y sonríe pues al fin ha comprendido el tipo de lazo que hay entre las dos.

-Siento haber perdido, Ruka. -dice en el oído de la rubia la joven Lady Percival.

-Fue decisión del concejo, Sirena, peleaste muy bien, ya casi ibas a vencerla. -le sonríe Haruka con mucho amor y la ayuda a llegar al lado de sus escuderos.

-Gana por favor… mereces ser la regente. -pide Michiru antes de que sus escuderos se la lleven para que sea atendida de su herida. La rubia asiente y presiona la delicada mano de la joven de armadura aguamarina.

-Más tarde iré a verte a tu tienda. -indica Haruka Bors. -Y ganaré. -con firmeza en sus ojos azules. Del otro lado del estrado, los escuderos de Gawain festejan el triunfo de su señora, mientras la rubia Lady Minako Tristán abraza a su amiga.

-¡Lo hiciste, Ami! ¡Lo lograste! -se emociona la rubia. Ami sonríe.

-No me sabe igual que un triunfo absoluto, Mina, pero si me alegra haber ganado. -insiste ella.

-Anda a que te atiendan ese hombro, debes estar bien para la siguiente batalla. -indica Mina y su amiga asiente, caminando apoyada en su lanza hacia su tienda, seguida de sus escuderos.

-¡El siguiente combate dará inicio ahora mismo! -llama Artemis con voz fuerte. -¡Lady Haruka Bors de Falias y Lady Setsuna Badevire de Valaquia, prepárense para la pelea! -ordena el mago y las dos chicas bajan del estrado, caminando hacia donde las aguardan sus escuderos con sus caballos.

-Espero que luches con todas tus fuerzas, como en los entrenamientos en casa, Haruka. -pide la chica de ojos rojos, recordando las veces que las dos practicaban sus técnicas, juntas en los bosques fríos de Valaquia en algunos de los viajes de la joven del desierto.

-Dalo por hecho, Setsuna. Se dice que en momentos cruciales es peor combatir contra un amigo que contra un enemigo. -decide la rubia de cabello corto y las dos estrechan sus manos antes de subir a sus monturas.

-¡Usagi, vámonos ya! Tu combate es el siguiente y debes prepararte. -apremia el gato negro en el escondite de las tribunas.

-¡Pero que mal! Yo quería ver este combate también… pero tienes razón Luna, no quiero que por un error, al ponerme esa armadura, se me caiga el casco y todo Camelot se entere del engaño. Me mandarían a prisión o la horca, como no soy noble no tengo derecho a defensa. -indica la jovencita rubia, bajando con habilidad entre los amarres debajo de las gradas y saltando detrás de estas, se pierde corriendo con el gato hacia el campamento de Antor.

Al llegar, entra directo en la tienda de armas, donde una muy desesperada Kakyuu la aguardaba, sentada en un banco de madera.

-¡Usagi! ¿Dónde se supone que te habías metido? Apenas hay tiempo. -apremia nerviosa la pelirroja. La joven rubia entra con su gato, el cual se escabulle entre las cajas y cofres de armamento, saltando sobre estos y perdiéndose un momento.

-Estaba mirando las peleas, Kakyuu, pero ya me preparo. Me debes ayudar a ajustar los amarres de la armadura como practicamos en casa. -pide la chica rubia, deshaciendo sus coletas y atando su cabello en una sola cola. -¿Y tu madre?

-Mamá se fue al estrado de nobles para que nadie sospeche. Debemos ir rápido. -indica la pelirroja, tomando la parte de las piernas de la armadura para ponérsela a su hermana adoptiva.

-¿Tienes el pergamino firmado para la libertad de Molly? -pregunta Usagi. La joven, que sigue vistiendo a su hermana, se queda en silencio.

-Mi Madre dice que te lo dé en cuanto sepamos qué pasa en el primer combate. -indica la chica. Usagi la mira molesta.

-Si sigues haciendo siempre lo que dice tu madre, nunca serás la gobernante que Sir Héctor, tu padre y el mío, quería que fueras, Kakyuu. -indica la más joven y la heredera de Antor, a su pesar, siente la vergüenza de aquel reproche que ella misma se había hecho muchas veces.

-Sea lo que sea que pase afuera, Usagi, te aseguro que tu hermana será liberada. -insiste la pelirroja ajustando las cintas de cuero en las piernas y rodillas de Usagi.

-Espero que cumplas tu palabra, Kakyuu, porque yo no garantizo salir incólume de esta batalla, así que vete haciendo a la idea. Si me hieren, que es lo más probable, pediré que me traigan aquí y debes estar lista para cambiarte de armadura y que nadie sospeche. -molesta Usagi, que se coloca los amarres del peto. Un momento las dos chicas guardan silencio y afuera se alcanzan a escuchar los gritos de asombro de la gente, mientras llegan hasta el campamento los sonidos del choque de aceros de la pelea de Lady Bors y de Lady Badevire. Luego de un momento, Usagi ha sido vestida con la armadura de su hermana, que estaba preparada para ella con protecciones acolchonadas para rellenarla, pero que aun así le quedaban bastante incómodas. La visibilidad en los ojos de la rubia quedaba a la altura del hueco de la boca del casco plateado, adornado con plumas rojas.

Kakyuu ciñe la espada de mano y media con empuñadura en forma de cabeza de zorro, que había sido de su padre, al cinto de Usagi y finalmente le pone la capa con el emblema del marquesado de Antor en su espalda. En silencio, la rubia enfundada en la armadura, se encamina a la salida de la tienda caminando con dificultad.

-No salgas de aquí hasta que yo regrese. -dice ella dentro de la armadura y la pelirroja asiente nerviosamente. Usagi sale de allí ya enfundada en la armadura y afuera la espera su caballo atado a un árbol. Con cierta dificultad y movimientos torpes, lo desata y sube en este, cabalgando hacia la zona del torneo. Cuando pasa por entre las callejuelas, el gato negro aparece saltando.

-Así que estás lista… ten mucho cuidado, Usagi. -pide el gato.

-No te preocupes, Luna, lo peor que puede pasar es que me maten y no se perdería gran cosa. -indica la guerrera, cabalgando hacia la tienda roja con negro de Antor, donde la aguardaban los escuderos. Al llegar, estos miraron a su señora cabalgando en su montura café y respiraron aliviados. A muchos de los guardias y guerreros, que nunca habían visto combatir a Lady Kakyuu, les daba miedo que su señora perdiera o no estuviese lista para un torneo, ese miedo aminoró al verla llegar.

-Lady de Antor, casi va a comenzar su participación. ¿Qué arma quiere que le acerque para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo? -pregunta uno de los escuderos a la mujer de armadura gris, que sin responder, se quita el cinto con la espada y se la alarga, dirigiendo su montura hacia la zona en que aguardan los combatientes. El gato negro salta entre las cajas y sube al estrado, mirando abajo, preocupada.

En la arena, unos escuderos del ducado de Badevire se llevan cargando a su señora. Setsuna Badevire de Valaquia lucía muchas heridas en diferentes partes de su armadura, de la que manaba sangre en abundancia y mientras la gente clamaba a la vencedora, Lady Haruka Bors y la bandera del león rugiente era izada en lo alto, Usagi se preguntaba, asustada dentro de la armadura, qué tan difícil habría estado ese combate cuando la fuerte líder de los Leones del Desierto también estaba muy herida a pesar de lucir como si nada la debilitara, mientras abrazaba a su prima, Lady Lancelot en el estrado de las herederas.

-¡Selene bendita! cuida de mí… -ora Usagi, asustada sobre su caballo. Justo en ese momento, Artemis Nimue se levanta de su silla y se coloca delante de todos.

-¡Pueblo de Camelot! ¡Hasta el momento tres herederas nobles se han alzado con la victoria en este torneo! ¡Está por comenzar el cuarto combate entre Lady Kakyuu de Antor y el representante de Galahad, Sir Lyoney Karados! -las trompetas suenan y las herederas en el estrado, miran expectantes y con curiosidad.

-No había visto en el estrado a esa Lady Antor. Ni siquiera la conozco. -comenta Makoto.

-Parece que su feudo está en el Norte, por eso la desconocemos. Veremos cómo pelea. -termina Haruka, quien lucía como si nada a pesar de sus heridas, mientras la pelinegra de armadura roja se queda en silencio, mirando atenta a la heredera de Antor con la armadura cubierta de pies a cabeza.

-Algo anda mal con esa mujer… -son las palabras de Rei Lancelot.

Usagi mira aparecer, del otro lado de la arena, al imponente guerrero de largo cabello, cicatrices en el rostro y torso y rostro pintado de azul con amarillo, que le daban un aspecto aún más feroz, encima de un caballo enorme con pelo en sus patas, un caballo típico de las regiones de Galahad. Sir Lyonel usa un peto con brazaletes y no lleva casco ni protecciones en sus piernas, solo una especie de falda de tela cuadrada y sandalias. Usagi ve como un escudero se acerca y le da al fuerte guerrero la lanza de madera con que iniciará la pelea. A su lado, otro escudero que ella conoce bien, el joven Jobs, escudero de Kakyuu, le da la lanza.

-¡Gane por favor, Lady Kakyuu! -pide el chico. Usagi no responde nada y toma en sus manos la lanza de madera, asegurándola en su brazo flexionado, que sin embargo, se siente muy flojo por lo grande de la armadura.

-¡Demonios!… no lograré estabilizarla. -se queja la rubia, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para más porque el niño con la bandera negra, que marcaba el comienzo de cada pelea, la mueve para indicar el inicio de este combate. Un grito de batalla del guerrero del rostro pintado, resuena en la arena y Usagi, que no tiene mucha visibilidad más que la de las rejillas del casco, que hacían las veces de juntura de la boca le permiten, tarda en darse cuenta de lo que ocurre, hasta que los gritos de la gente y el sonido de los cascos le indican que debe avanzar. Sin pensarlo mucho, espolea su caballo y este avanza corriendo de un tirón que casi la derriba, en dirección al primer choque.

En un momento, ambos combatientes se encuentran y, tal como Usagi lo predijo, la lanza de madera para el primer choque no estaba afianzada en su brazo y no puede atacar correctamente el pecho del guerrero de Galahad, quien, por el contrario, le da a ella justo en el abdomen de la armadura, haciéndola caer al suelo con estrépito, mientras la lanza de madera se casca y rompe de la punta. Usagi, dentro de la armadura de su hermana, sintió el sordo golpe y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, aturdida por la caída. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que una gran astilla de madera de la lanza se había clavado en su costado derecho por el punzante dolor que sentía.

-¡Maldita sea! -se queja Usagi del punzante dolor en su costado, pero más aún de no poderse quitar la fina astilla con sus manos, que no se movían con facilidad en el guante de la armadura que le quedaba grande. Torpemente, dio unos pasos atrás, tratando de coordinar sus manos para hacerlo, fallando todos los intentos.

-Lady Kakyuu de Antor no parece muy diestra en combate. -comenta Haruka Bors al lado de su prima. Rei Lancelot se queda en silencio, mirando con sus ojos amatistas entornados a la guerrera de capa del zorro.

-Volke dice que sir Héctor de Antor era muy buen guerrero antes del accidente que lo dejó incapacitado. -comenta la heredera Lancelot a su prima.

-Pero el que un padre sea buen guerrero no aplica para la hija. -burlona Makoto Sagramore, mirando el trabajo que le da a la guerrera de Antor ponerse de pie. Los escuderos se acercan a darles a ambos guerreros las armas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El escudero de Sir Lyonel le acerca el pesado mandoble, mientras el chico Jobs le da a Usagi la espada de mano y media que había sido de Sir Héctor en su funda. Ambos escuderos se alejan y Usagi mira como el guerrero de cara pintada, se quita el peto de metal que cubría su pecho, lanzándolo al suelo, mientras deja ver su musculoso torso pintado del mismo tono que su cara con símbolos extraños y acompaña esto con movimientos circulares de su espada, que en sus fuertes manos parece ser muy ligera.

-¡Voy a morir… voy a morir! -se repite Usagi, mirando entre las rendijas del casco como el guerrero de Galahad se acerca a ella, mientras intenta torpemente sacar la espada de su funda, pero como sus manos son muy pequeñas para el tamaño de los guantes de la armadura, no logra hacerlo y se resbala la empuñadura.

-¡Vamos Usagi! ¡Date prisa! ¡Saca la espada! -apremia el gato negro, subido entre las gradas, asustado por el inminente ataque. Sir Lyonel llega al lado de la guerrera de armadura gris y descarga el primer tajo, que Usagi apenas tiene tiempo de esquivar. La gente grita enardecida ante el primer ataque y el guerrero de cuerpo pintado no deja de atacar, mientras parece que la heredera de Antor tiene serios problemas para intentar sacar la espada de su funda y esquivar los ataques a la vez.

-Es algo torpe… -comenta Makoto en el estrado de las herederas, la rubia Haruka ríe ante el comentario de Makoto. -espero que Lyonel le corte el cuello de una vez…

-Eso no es torpeza, Makoto. Es extraño cómo se mueve…simplemente sus movimientos no parecen naturales -indica Rei Lancelot, mirando atenta a la guerrera de capa del zorro. En ese momento la gente ríe divertida al ver como Lady Kakyuu de Antor corre de espaldas al guerrero de Galahad.

-¿Está huyendo? -se pregunta Haruka Bors. -porque de verdad eso parece.

Usagi, dentro de la armadura de su hermana, había decidido correr de espaldas a Sir Lyonel Karados para intentar ganar tiempo, mientras jalaba la espada de la funda con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Sal de aquí por favor! ¡Voy a morir! -gritaba Usagi corriendo con torpeza mientras sigue luchando por desenfundar su espada, escuchando, nerviosa, las risas de la gente.

-¡Que acaso Sir Lyonel Karados es un villano sin honor para que huyan de él y le den la espalda! ¡Lady Antor, combata de frente! -ruge el poderoso guerrero de las tierras de Galahad y se abalanza sobre la mujer de armadura gris, con su mandoble en alto para descargar un golpe sobre ella.

-¡La va a partir por la mitad! -se alarma el gato negro arriba de la carpa, al ver aquello y un grito de terror de la gente de las gradas, acompaña el momento en que el guerrero de Galahad levanta la espada en alto, con ambas manos y la que todos creen es Lady Kakyuu, se haya de espaldas a este, inesperadamente, la espada cede y Usagi, la puede sacar de golpe girando en semicírculo.

-¡AL FIN! -grita feliz la chica dentro de la armadura y sin esperarlo, Usagi da un tajo justo en el abdomen de Sir Lyonel Karados, que se había quitado la protección del peto, dejando a toda la explanada muda, mientras el guerrero pintado de azul y amarillo se queda petrificado con las manos y su espada en alto, mientras de su abdomen brota la sangre a borbotones y cae hincado en el suelo, dejando caer su arma. La rubia chica dentro de la armadura no puede ver qué pasa, pues la visión por las rendijas del casco es muy mala y gira para todos lados de forma errática, dando tajos a donde puede, tratando de buscar a su oponente. El sonido de los tambores y las trompetas es lo que la hace darse cuenta de que algo ha pasado. El mago de cabello blanco que estaba en el estrado se levanta de golpe…ha sentido algo, una leve pero perceptible descarga de magia, de poder, y el aura de ésta le es tan conocida a pesar de los años que tenía sin sentirla que lo hizo sentir un escalofrió y levantarse paseando sus ojos por toda la arena de combate sin encontrar el origen de esa pequeña variación de poder. Al notar los ojos de todos fijos en él y ver caer al gigante de Galahad, Artemis Nimue dice:

-¡Fin del combate! ¡Lady Kakyuu de Antor es la ganadora! -grita con voz poderosa el mago de cabello blanco y toda la gente estalla en aplausos furiosos y gritos de júbilo. En el estrado, las tres herederas del Sur que quedan en éste, miran aquel triunfo y como los escuderos de Camelot izan la bandera del zorro de Antor. Haruka aplaude emocionada.

-Buena forma de ganar. -comenta la rubia heredera Bors.

-Demasiado buena, diría yo. Excelente técnica, una totalmente desconocida. -indica Makoto Sagramore uniéndose a los aplausos.

-O muy buena suerte. -responde Rei Lancelot, mirando inquisitiva a la joven de armadura gris y casco de plumas rojas.

-No tenía idea de que Lady Kakyuu de Antor supiera pelear. No me pareció del tipo de mujer que le interesaran las armas cuando la conocí. -reflexiona igualmente dudosa, Lady Minako Tristán que está del otro lado del estrado.

Mientras tanto, Usagi en la arena, todavía no sabe qué ha pasado y solo siente que los escuderos de su hermana llegan por ella y la levantan en andas, sacándola de la arena.

-¡A la tienda de armas! ¡De prisa! ¡A la tienda de armas! -grita Usagi dentro de la armadura, esperando que la hayan escuchado. Afortunadamente, estos obedecen la orden de su ama y la dejan en la tienda negra de Antor que estaba alrededor de la arena.

-¡Lo hizo maravillosamente, Lady Kakyuu! -exclama emocionado uno de los soldados.

-Su padre estaría muy orgulloso, Lady Kakyuu. -afirma el escudero Jobs.

-Gracias a todos, ahora déjenme sola, necesito descansar. -indica la voz que suena algo extraña dentro del casco, pero los felices y orgullosos escuderos y soldados de Antor no cuestionan a su valiente señora y se alejan, dejándola sola y cerrando la pesada cortina de tela tras ellos. Una vez que se han ido, la rubia Usagi se quita el casco, batallando un poco para lograrlo y al fin libre de este, lo tira en el suelo y ella misma se deja caer encima del camastro, suspirando hondo, y se quita también el guante de metal y las protecciones del brazo para poder luego, tomar con libertad el gran trozo de madera y jalarlo con fuerza fuera de su abdomen.

El grito de dolor de la rubia hace que la chica de cabello rojo salga de entre las cajas y baúles y se acerque, hincándose al lado de su hermana adoptiva.

-¿Estás herida? -cuestiona Kakyuu. Usagi asiente. La chica pelirroja busca unos ungüentos y vendas en uno de los baúles de prisa.

-Ese gigante de Galahad me derribó con la lanza de madera en el primer asalto, me dio con tanta fuerza que la rompió. Esta es la consecuencia. -dice la rubia. Kakyuu le ayuda a quitarse los amarres para el peto y lo saca con cuidado, tanto la parte delantera como la trasera, dejando a la rubia solo con sus protectores de cuero.

-Voy a intentar curarte esa herida. -dice Kakyuu. Usagi le sonríe, con la frente perlada de sudor por el dolor.

-¿Te puedo decir algo? -pregunta la rubia mientras su hermana le desabrocha las cintas de cuero que detienen el chaleco con las protecciones.

-Dime. -insiste Kakyuu y sube la camisa de su hermana adoptiva, dejando al descubierto la herida de la madera, limpiando esta con un trapo y aplicando el ungüento.

-Me alegra que no me hayas preguntado si gané el combate y que te preocupes por mi herida… eso le habría gustado a mi padre. -indica Usagi. La pelirroja sonríe de lado, pero antes de que pueda responder, la cortina de tela se abre y aparece Lady Kaolinet de Antor.

-Bien hecho, chica campesina. De forma muy poco ortodoxa pero al fin lograste ganarle a Sir Lyonel Karados de Galahad. -aplaude burlona la dama pelirroja. -Eso te acerca más a la libertad de la hija del carpintero.

-Madre. Usagi está herida… ¿Quieres dejar de?...

-No importa eso ahora, Kakyuu. Ya se han definido los finalistas del torneo. Lady Lancelot, Lady Gawain, Lady Bors, Tú y Lady Tristán. -habla la mujer de cabello rojo. Usagi, a pesar del dolor en su costado, mira a la madre de Kakyuu.

-¿Lady Minako Tristán venció a Lady Makoto Sagramore? ¿Cómo fue? -asombrada la rubia, recordando lo poderosa de la alta chica de la selva.

-No muy estrepitoso. Lady Sagramore ganó el primer asalto con la lanza de madera y derribó a Lady Tristán, pero en el combate a mano, fue más poderoso el sable de la rubia que el hacha de la castaña. -indica la mujer.

-¡Diablos! Me habría gustado ver a Lady Tristán pelear. -indica la rubia. A su lado, la joven pelirroja la sigue vendando con cuidado.

-El concejo ha dictaminado los combates para dentro de dos días. Quieren dar tiempo a que se recuperen los heridos. Lady Lancelot combate contra Lady Gawain, Lady Bors contra ti, cariño. -se refiere Kaolinet a su hija con todo cinismo. -y finalmente Lady Tristán esperará al ganador entre los eliminados. Lady Sagramore, Lady Badevire, Lady Percival y Lord Bagdemagus van a disputarse ese derecho entre sí. Parece, chica campesina, que el tajo que le diste a ese hombre de Galahad fue tan fuerte que no podrá sanar para la segunda ronda. -comenta burlona Lady Kaolinet de Antor. Usagi la mira con molestia mientras Kakyuu termina de curarla.

-Iré a mi tienda a cambiarme. Descansa un poco, luego te traeré de comer. -indica la joven pelirroja. Usagi asiente y sube las piernas en el camastro. -vámonos madre…

-Ve tú. Te alcanzo después. -indica la malévola mujer pelirroja. Kakyuu asiente y sale de la tienda. Lady de Antor, una vez sola, mira a Usagi.

-Si me permite, Lady de Antor, necesito descansar y recuperarme o de otro modo jamás estaré lista para el combate siguiente. -molesta la chica rubia. La mujer sonríe de lado.

-Fuiste torpe hoy pero muy afortunada. Si quieres que libere a tu patética hermana mayor entonces piensa como ganarle a Lady Haruka Bors. -amenaza Kaolinet.

-No hay manera de que le gane, Lady de Antor. Lo de hoy fue suerte, jamás se repetirá. Se terminó todo. Yo no puedo ganarle a Lady Bors, así que vaya haciéndose a la idea de que en tres días me van a matar en la arena y de como justificará que sea yo y no su hija, quien esté combatiendo. -dice con valor la chica rubia. Un destello de ira cruza las pupilas de Lady de Antor ante el desafío de la jovencita.

-Cuida tus palabras, campesina, porque aún tengo a tu hermana mayor en el calabozo, así que piensa como hacer que la victoria de este día se repita o te arrepentirás. -amenaza la mujer pelirroja y se aleja de la tienda de campaña. Usagi, una vez sola, suspira y se recuesta en el camastro, preocupada. El gato negro salta encima de la cama, con cuidado.

-Usagi… ¿Estás bien? -pregunta el gato con cierta preocupación. La chica abre los ojos.

-De la herida sí, no moriré Luna. Ya me ha vendado Kakyuu y solo fue una astilla. -responde ella. -Lo que si me preocupa es la actitud de mi hermana. Ella jamás va a hacer nada para imponerse a su madre y yo no estoy dispuesta a tolerar más a esa bruja. ¿Sabes qué haré? -apresurada Usagi, se levanta y se vuelve a vestir, poniéndose su chaleco con el escudo de Antor.

-No, pero conociéndote me preocupa. -indica Luna.

-Iré a conseguir una armadura, un caballo y una espada al costo que sea. Luego me largaré de aquí y no pararé hasta Antor, liberaré a Molly y le pediré que se vaya de allí con el Señor Alan y se pongan a salvo y después me iré por los caminos de Albión, donde me volveré una guerrera respetable como Lady Tristán y Lady Lancelot. -dice la emocionada jovencita, mientras se viste y busca su bolso de tela entre los baúles.

-Claro. ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando Lady de Antor se dé cuenta de lo que hiciste? -pregunta Luna.

-El siguiente combate es en dos días y no tengo pensado enfrentarme a Lady Bors. Me va a rebanar la cabeza. Puede sonar cobarde pero prefiero huir que morir. Tú y yo sabemos que no se repetirá mi suerte de hoy. -indica la rubia.

-No se repetirá… -misterioso el gato. Usagi abraza a Luna y la mira a los ojos.

-Ese tono no me gustó. Dime… ¿Hiciste algo para ayudarme? -inquiere la rubia, ofendida.

-¡Ibas a morir! Solo fue un hechizo sencillo para que la espada saliera de la funda. -confiesa el gato.

-¡Luna! -se queja ella.

-Ya te dije que mi deber es cuidarte siempre de todo y de todos, así que tenía que hacerlo. -confiesa el gato.

-No me gustó nada que lo hicieras. No es combate justo. De igual modo aprovecharé que me salvaste la vida y buscaré mi propio camino como debe ser. Voy a conseguir esa armadura a como de lugar.

-Sigo creyendo que esto es una gran locura. -indica el gato. Usagi, ya vestida, vacía sobre la cama su bolso y cuenta algunas monedas de oro con el escudo de Camelot.

-Ya lo sé, Luna, pero es mi único camino. No quiero seguir toda mi vida atada a esto. Voy a ser libre y a lograr mis sueños, Luna. Puedes venir o quedarte. -indica Usagi y se pone el aza de la bolsa sobre su pecho, para acercarse por la parte trasera de la tienda de campaña con paso lento y marcha cuidadosa. El gato niega con la cabeza al verla hacer eso.

-¡Por Selene! ¿De verdad esta adolescente impulsiva e inmadura será la heredera de Albión? -se queja Luna al verla hacer un hueco en la tela con una pequeña navaja.

-Luna… ¿Vas a ser tan malvada para abandonarme en esto? -apremia Usagi ya con medio cuerpo fuera de la tienda de campaña. El gato maúlla y corre al lado de la chica.

-Sé que esto terminará mal… muy mal… pero no puedo abandonarte, Usagi. No lo he hecho desde que eras una bebé y no lo haré ahora. -asegura el gato. Usagi se inclina y besa la cabeza del gato.

-Gracias Luna, te quiero mucho. -confiesa ella acariciando a su mascota y perdiéndose después entre las tiendas negras con rojo, hacia las calles del pueblo de Camelot.

**Campamento de Lady Lancelot.**

La joven de cabello negro y ojos amatista, camina llegando a la zona de la explanada del torneo en que se alza su campamento, charlando con el alto joven castaño, que lucía una deslumbrante armadura roja. Contrario a su capitán, Lady Lancelot vestía sencillamente de pantalón rojo, botas, chaleco y sencillas protecciones en los hombros y pecho; las dos chicas pelinegras de ojos totalmente oscuros, caminaban tras su señora en guardia fiel. El ave roja volaba en el cielo, siguiendo siempre a su ama.

-…pero a pesar de todo, mi Padre terminó por felicitarme por la pelea. -indica Rei.

-Lo sé, mi señora. Lord Nimue puede ser estricto en algunas cosas, pero a pesar del regaño se nota que está orgulloso de Usted. -indica el capitán Redfern. Rei asiente y levanta su brazo en el que se posa el fénix, mientras ella lo acaricia.

-Así es papá. -termina ella mientras llegan al campamento de tiendas rojas, donde se escucha la animada música de festejo. Afuera de las tiendas, los "Demonios del Sur" habían hecho una pequeña reunión, en la que bebían, tocaban música, bailaban y comentaban los resultados de los primeros combates. El tema que los ocupaban en el momento que llegó su líder era la eliminación de Lady Makoto Sagramore del torneo, vencida con habilidad y maestría por Lady Minako Tristán de una manera que no quedó duda alguna de la superioridad de la rubia heredera de Cornualles.

-Es que de verdad da miedo el modo como esa mujer venció a Lady Sagramore. El tiempo que estuvo en el campamento, todos probamos en algún entrenamiento, su fuerza. -indica un joven de cabello rojo y rostro, evidentemente con señales de haber sido quemado, al igual que su brazo y mano derecha, con la que talla una flauta de madera, usando una navaja.

-No en vano es la fama de Lady Tristán, Jeff. -comenta al lado de este, el joven de largo cabello morado, hermano del anterior, que afina su gaita en momentos, sacando algunas notas de esta.

-Lo que dice Kendal es cierto. No sé a Ustedes, pero a mi me parece que el concejo de ancianos vería con muy buenos ojos que Lady Tristán ganara este torneo. -afirma el hombre más maduro entre los jóvenes guerreros de Tierra de Fuego, el ex ministro Volke.

-Es cierto. Sir Fynn tiene razón. A mi me parece que para esos ancianos sería maravilloso que la "Heroína Dorada" fuera la regente. Hermosa, perfecta, buena en combate, una historia limpia de respeto a las leyes. -enumera la joven de corto cabello castaño, que peinaba el cabello de su hermana menor, la chica adolescente que en la pelea, habló con Usagi.

-Pues a mi me parece que el movimiento de esos viejos fue artero, Adhartia. Nuestra señora se enfrenta con Lady Gawain, Lady Bors con esa terrible Lady Kakyuu de Antor mientras la "Heroína Dorada" espera al vencedor de entre los ya derrotados. Muy fácil. Debe esperar que llegue a la final y la gane. -responde otro fornido joven de cabello negro.

-Solo por eso me gustaría que nuestra señora hiciera papilla a la heroína dorada. -afirma otro guerrero de largo cabello gris.

-No será tan sencillo como dicen, Leghaut. -indica Rei hablando al fin. Sus hombres la miran parada al lado del capitán Redfern.

-¡Mi señora! -se apresuran a saludar todos.

-Mi señora… ¿Cómo está Lady Sagramore? -pregunta el rubio Loyd Mirlen, el mejor espadachín de los "Demonios del Sur".

-Más herida en su orgullo que en su cuerpo, Loyd. Gracias pro preguntar. Envía saludos a todos y dice que en los combates de recuperación va volver a enfrentar a Lady Tristán y a vencerla. -transmite Rei las palabras que la heredera Sagramore le dijera cuando la visitó en su tienda, donde se recuperaba de sus heridas.

-Dígale a Lady Sagramore que la apoyaremos igual que a Usted, con música. -pide el gigante calvo. Rei asiente.

-Se lo diré Ursus, seguramente le alegrará. -termina Rei y camina seguida de los trece guerreros hasta el centro del campamento de Lancelot, donde comienza a quitarse las protecciones de los brazos y la hombrera de su sencilla armadura, ayudada de las dos gemelas órnico.

-Mi señora… ¿Va a entrenar? -inquiere Noan Redfern, el capitán de los "Demonios del Sur" al ver los preparativos de su líder.

-Quiero comprobar algo interesante, Redfern. -dice Rei, quitándose la poderosa espada de su padre del cinto.

-¿Comprobar qué cosa, mi señora? -pregunta el joven delgado de astutos ojos negros y pañoleta blanca en la cabeza.

-Una observación sobre los combates de hoy, Gan Aim. -responde Rei a su espía. -de hecho, será una lección interesante, veamos cuantos de ustedes lo notaron. Quizá tú, mi estimado Volke. -le dice Rei al hombre canoso y maduro de cabello blanco.

-¿Se refiere al combate de Lady Kakyuu de Antor? -inquiere el sabio y observador erudito, ex concejero de Ban Lancelot.

-Justamente. Todos aquí conocen a Lyonel Karados, saben qué tipo de guerrero es porque en vida de mi cuñado, varias veces viajamos a Galahad. Algunos de ustedes incluso midieron espadas con él. ¿Verdad, Decland, Kendall? -se refiere la pelinegra a dos de sus hombres que asienten.

-Es verdad, Mi Señora, y a ambos nos venció. -responde el joven de largo cabello morado.

-¿Cree acaso que la técnica de Lady Kakyuu de Antor es demasiado buena para poder vencerla? -pregunta el hombre de rostro quemado y corto cabello rojo.

-No del todo, Jeff. Solo quiero comprobar una teoría y para eso necesito la armadura de uno de ustedes… veamos… -Rei camina alrededor de sus hombres, mirando atentamente sus estaturas, hasta detenerse frente a la bella joven de corto cabello castaño.

-Adarthia… ¿Qué tanto eres más alta que yo? -pregunta la chica de ojos amatista a la joven guerrera.

-Quizá una cabeza y más, Mi señora. -responde la guerrera.

-¡Excelente! Ven conmigo. Vamos a tu tienda, me prestarás tu armadura. -Rei la toma de la mano. -y el resto de Ustedes elija al que más se parezca a Sir Lyonel Karados en tamaño y fuerza, denle un mandoble y prepárenlo para pelear. -pide ella y se aleja seguida de las gemelas, de la adolescente castaña y de la joven Adarthia, que antes fuera hija de una de las familias mas nobles y ricas de Benwick. Los "Demonios del Sur" se quedan en silencio, mirando alejarse a su líder.

-¿Tienen idea de qué se propone ahora? -inquiere el gigante calvo.

-Seguramente entender ese novedoso modo de pelea de Lady de Antor, Ursus. Me pregunto si de verdad nuestra señora haya pensado en ganar el torneo… o si vaya a aceptar la regencia. -comenta el espadachín rubio.

-Como sea, Loyd, tenemos que elegir a uno de nosotros para el experimento de nuestra señora. -apremia el bravo capitán Redfern, desatando una pequeña discusión entre ellos por encontrar al más semejante al guerrero de Galahad. Luego de unos minutos, Rei sale de la tienda roja con la armadura de la joven Adhartia Gandle, y una espada que no es la suya, sino una espada de mano y media, al cinto. Los hombres se han reunido en semicírculo y en medio de estos, espera el joven fornido de corto y alborotado cabello negro, que lleva un mandoble en sus fuertes manos y no usa armadura.

-¡Excelente la decisión de elegir a Decland Rath! -apoya Rei dentro de la armadura roja con casco. -Ahora, Decland, atácame con todas tus fuerzas. -pide la joven de ojos amatista, dentro de la armadura roja. Los demás integrantes de los "Demonios del Sur", forman un círculo alrededor de ambos.

-Como ordene, mi señora. -indica el fuerte guerrero y se lanza con el mandoble sobre Rei, con un fuerte grito. Ella intenta esquivarlo y lo logra con relativa facilidad. Los ojos de todos los guerreros de Benwick están clavados en el singular combate. El hombre canoso, al lado del joven capitán comenta:

-Mi señora se mueve parecido a Lady de Antor… pero ella lo hace mejor, mucho más controlado, y eso que Rath está intentando, en serio, lastimarla. -asegura el viejo Volke. Noan Redfern solo asiente y mira atento como su líder intenta desenfundar la espada de su cinto y no lo consigue del todo, mientras esquiva con maestría, los golpes del mandoble de Rath. En un momento, sin embargo, y de un movimiento circular, ella logra sacar la espada y lanza un tajo al abdomen del joven, que detiene milímetros de la piel desprotegida de este, cortando solo la tela de su camisa. Un instante todo se quedan en silencio, hasta que Rei se quita el casco, que le quedaba bastante grande, y clava la espada de mano y media en el suelo. El guerrero de cabello negro cae de rodillas, agitado por la pelea y algo asombrado del control de su señora con la espada, para detenerla al punto de solo romper la tela, sin tocar su piel.

-¡Fin del combate! ¿Conclusiones, señores? -apremia ella mirando a todos. -¿Lagauth? -pregunta al hombre de largo cabello negro, que era el encargado de las finanzas.

-Reprodujo el combate de Lady de Antor contra Sir Lyonel, porque quería descifrar su técnica, la cual, al parecer, ya domina. -dice este.

-En parte… pero hay algo más. ¿Ursus? -inquiere Rei al gigante calvo.

-Usó una armadura que le viene grande, porque Lady Kakyuu es más alta que usted. -responde éste.

-¡Mal! No fue por eso. ¿Nadie tiene la respuesta? -inquiere la pelinegra mirando a todos sus hombres. -¿Redfern, Volke? -pregunta al capitán y al viejo concejero de su padre, que niega con la cabeza. Una de las chicas órnico, la que siempre estaba callada, susurra algo al oído de su gemela, que asiente.

-Mi señora, Phobos dice que Usted quería mostrar que el combate de Lady de Antor fue realizado por alguien a quien la armadura le quedaba grande de talla. -dice Deimos. Rei sonríe.

-¡Eso justamente! Phobos, eres maravillosa. -afirma Rei mirando a la chica-ave, que sonríe. -Precisamente, lo que todos vieron en la arena esta mañana no fue un derroche de técnica de Lady Kakyuu de Antor, sino el resultado de muchos factores extraños combinados. Una persona peleó con esa armadura que le quedaban grande, la forma de desenfundar la espada no fue intencional ni premeditada, menos producto de una estocada aprendida con entrenamiento, sino el resultado de un juego de la fortuna demasiado oportuno. -indica Rei.

-Mi señora… ¿Tiene un propósito específico al mostrarnos esto? -pregunta el rubio espadachín.

-Varios, Loyd, pero de momento reflexionen sobre lo que vieron, y compárenlo con la siguiente pelea de Lady de Antor. Por mi parte, haré otras indagaciones… ¡Por cierto! Hoy hay fiesta en el campamento de Benwick hasta que el sol matutino nos alumbre-decreta Rei ante los gritos de felicidad de sus hombres. -Espero que preparen todo porque haremos un enorme estofado y quiero música, felicidad y danza por todos lados. -ordena ella.

-Mi señora... ¿Hacer fiesta en un campamento militar está permitido por el código? -inquiere el sensato capitán.

-De hecho no, Redfern, estaremos violando totalmente las leyes del código de caballería y haremos un escándalo que se escuchará hasta Benwick. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quién quiere hacer rabiar a los ancianos de Camelot? -pregunta Rei ganando un rugido unánime de los "Demonios del Sur", que se dispersan enseguida a prepararlo todo.

-Mi señora… ¿Quiere que la ayudemos a quitarse eso? -pide Deimos, acercándose a Rei con su gemela.

-Esta vez sí. Tengo algo de prisa. Ya que habrá fiesta, saldré a dar un paseo y a ver si consigo algo interesante para la misma. -pide ella entrando en su tienda, seguida de las chicas-ave.

-¿Le acompañamos? -inquiere la misma chica-cuervo, pues su gemela siempre permanecía en silencio.

-No esta vez, Deimos. Lo que debo hacer lo haré sola. Díganles a los demás que vuelvo a las nueve. -indica la heredera Lancelot, mientras con ayuda de una de las gemelas, se quita la armadura. -Phobos, busca mi capa y mi ropa negra. -pide ella a la otra chica, que solo asiente y en silencio abre el baúl con la ropa de su señora, buscando lo que le ha pedido.

**Calles de Camelot, anochecer del mismo día.**

Por la zona mas alejada de la ciudad, tras el castillo derruido, se encontraban los callejones que daban hacia unas casuchas mal levantadas, en que había algunas tabernas. Con la nueva reconstrucción de la ciudad y su repoblamiento, ese había sido el único lugar en que este tipo de establecimientos se habían podido colocar, y con la llegada de gente de muchas partes de Albión para ver el torneo, estaban abarrotados de clientes, que bebían y cantaban lejos de la ciudad y lejos de los campamentos abarrotados de soldados; hacia esos lugares, se encaminó en la noche Usagi, seguida de su gato.

-Allí es, Luna. "CARIBDIS". -lee la rubia el nombre de la taberna y en ese momento unos tipos son arrojados fuera a empujones por otros, que los golpean entre risas.

-No me parece seguro que entres allí, Usagi. -responde el gato.

-Tengo que buscar al hombre que me dijo el comerciante de armaduras, el que las consigue más baratas, o de otro modo nunca tendré una propia. -se da valor la jovencita. -espérame aquí afuera, no debes entrar, no es seguro que sepan quién eres. -dice Usagi.

-Bien, pero sal de prisa. Si no regresas en media hora iré por ti. -pide el gato. La chica acaricia la cabeza del animal.

-Estaré bien, Luna. No te preocupes. -termina y se decide a entrar al fin en la taberna. Dentro de ésta, el olor a vino mezclado con sudor humano y olor a velas la hizo fruncir el ceño por lo desagradable del lugar. Vio a los hombres de todas partes de Albión, bebiendo, jugando, cantando o apostando y caminó hacia la barra en silencio, esperando que el cantinero que llenaba unos tarros de madera con un líquido espumoso de unos barriles, le prestara atención. El obeso tipo de barba negra, mira a la chica rubia, cuando sirve esos tarros a unos tipos que estaban en la barra.

-¿Qué se te ofrece aquí, niña? -pregunta este con voz ronca, mientras escupía.

-Quiero saber dónde puedo encontrar a Ulrich "Troll". -pide ella. El obeso cantinero niega con la cabeza.

-No te conviene tratar con esa gente, mejor sal de aquí y ve a tu casa. Tengo una hija casi de tu edad y no me gustaría verla aquí. -insiste el hombre. Usagi sonríe.

-No se preocupe por mi, estaré bien, solo dígame donde puedo encontrar a "Troll". Es de vida o muerte. -suplica ella. El cantinero duda y luego señala una esquina del lugar.

-Ese es "Troll". El más alto con sombrero negro. -indica el tabernero. Usagi mira al tipo desdentado y de horrible facha, con bigotes retorcidos, barba y cabello alborotado, que lanza dardos a una pared en alboroto con otros, mientras bebe. Usagi pasa saliva y camina entre las mesas de la taberna hacia el tipo, que lanza monedas en una mesa, mientras apuesta por su siguiente lanzamiento. Al llegar a su lado, lo jala del brazo y el tipo la mira molesto.

-¡Pero quién demonios se atreve a interrumpir mi tiro! -se exalta el maleante.

-¿Es usted Ulrich "Troll"? -pregunta Usagi. Este, al ver a la rubia, sonríe mostrando la horrenda sonrisa desdentada.

-Si es para ti, pimpollo, claro que lo soy. -responde este. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -dice quitándose el sombrero en una caravana exagerada.

-Vengo de parte del Señor Vellus, del mercado de armas. Dice que Usted puede conseguirme una armadura de segundo uso a buen precio. -insiste Usagi.

-¿Para ti? -inquiere el hombre, recorriendo con sus ojos astutos a la chica de arriba abajo.

-Sí, claro, para mí. -insiste ella. El hombre se retuerce los bigotes.

-¿Cuánto puedes pagar? -pregunta este.

-Tengo ahorradas cincuenta y seis coronas de oro. -dice ella. El tipo niega con la cabeza

-Por esa cantidad no puedes comprar una armadura ni siquiera usada, pimpollo. Quiero al menos cien. -insiste este.

-¡Por favor! ¡Acepte esto y deme una armadura! ¡La que sea! ¡Es de vida o muerte para mí! -suplica la rubia tomando del brazo al tipo, que sonríe de nuevo y pasa su mano por la cabeza rubia de ella.

-Para tu suerte, pimpollo, soy un hombre magnánimo. Puedo hacer algo por ti. -dice este.

-¡De verdad! -se emociona Usagi. "Troll" asiente y se agacha hacia ella, la rubia puede oler el nauseabundo aliento a alcohol de este.

-Vamos afuera y te mostraré una armadura magnífica. -pide este; Usagi, venciendo su repulsión, se pone de pie y espera a que "Troll" diga algo a sus compinches. Ella supone que se despide, y luego le indica con señas que lo siga hacia una puerta, que los hace salir por la parte trasera de la cantina y caminar entre los callejones hacia un pequeño bosque en que la visibilidad es muy mala.

-¿Falta mucho? -pregunta Usagi caminando tras "Troll".

-No mucho, pimpollo. Por aquí tengo mi carreta, ya verás… te gustará. -insiste él y se detiene en un claro del bosque, mirando a Usagi con su sonrisa malévola. -llegamos… ¡Hora de la diversión! -aplaude el maleante y de entre los árboles, emergen los mismos tipos que antes estaban con él en la cantina, rodeando a la rubia, riendo y haciendo extraños gestos con sus horribles caras de ebrios.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa? -inquiere Usagi asustada. -¿Quieren el dinero?... aquí está, solo déjenme ir. -ruega ella y saca el bolso con monedas que lanza al suelo. "Troll" se acerca a ella y la sujeta de los brazos, forcejeando.

-Te equivocas si crees que solo queremos dinero, pimpollo. En verdad no había como cobrarse las apuestas de los dardos, ahora el premio eres tú. -dice el tipo y se acerca a intentar besar a la rubia, animado por los gritos de sus compañeros.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Suélteme! -forcejea Usagi, y al no poder evitar el contacto del horrible tipo, opta por mejor morderlo.

-¡Mierda! ¡El pimpollo tiene agallas! -se ríe el tipo, y su brazo, con el cual golpea a la rubia en el rostro, lanzándola al suelo y cayendo sobre ella, la sujeta de las muñecas.

-¡Maldito! -le escupe Usagi, y el hombre saca un cuchillo de su cinto.

-¡Esto te enseñará a respetar, pimpollo! -amenaza éste y levanta en alto el cuchillo, hasta que el sonido de algo parte el aire, y una flecha puntiaguda se entierra en la mano del hombre antes de que golpee a la joven, el repugnante hombre, lanza un grito terrible que llama la atención de los demás, cae al suelo al lado de Usagi, quejándose del dolor con la flecha enterrada en su mano.

-¡Qué demonios! -dice uno de los maleantes. -¡¿Quién lanzó eso?! -ruge mirando a todos lados mientras los gemidos de "Troll", llenan el claro del bosque.

-Que poco honorable someter a una chica sola e indefensa ¡Dan asco! -añade una voz. Todos miran arriba y detrás de uno de los árboles, aparece la figura de una joven de largo cabello oscuro, usando botas altas, capa y pantalón oscuro. Usagi se intenta incorporar y levanta la mirada, pero la oscuridad no la dejan ver bien hasta que la joven con el arco en su espalda, salta del árbol y cae delante de ella.

-¿Estás bien?... levántate. -la ayuda tomándola de la mano. Usagi se levanta, aturdida, y mira los ojos amatista de la chica, pero su rostro tiene la mitad de la nariz hacia abajo, cubierto con una tela negra.

-Si… bien… gracias. -responde la rubia.

-Vaya vaya… que tenemos aquí… una linda nena que quiere entrometerse. -dice un tipo obeso con muchos tatuajes, acercándose a la recién llegada. El hombre es altísimo y muy fuerte y la joven se ve más pequeña a su lado. El tipo la evalúa de arriba abajo, descaradamente, luego pone su mano en el hombro de la chica. -¿Quieres unirte a la diversión, muñeca? -pregunta el maleante, bajando su mano hasta la cintura de ella.

Un destello de ira atraviesa las pupilas moradas de la joven y de un movimiento tan rápido que nadie lo nota, propina una serie de golpes al tipo, derribándolo en el suelo; los demás furiosos y algo aterrados, ven como la chica ha puesto fuera de combate a un tipo casi el doble de fuerte que ella. La joven se acerca a ellos y entonces la amenazan con una espada larga y otra corta, que había sacado de su cinto.

-Váyanse ahora y me olvidaré de su cobardía. -amenaza ella. Un momento de silencio se escucha entre los maleantes, unos se miran dudosos al ver como esa chica había puesto fuera de combate a "Troll" y al enorme tipo de tatuajes.

-Nosotros somos más que ustedes, chica lista. -habla un hombre flaco y saca un hacha de su espalda. Todos los demás hombres comienzan a sacar sus armas, cadenas, hachas, espadas y cuchillos, mientras amenazan a las dos chicas. La del rostro cubierto, sonríe.

-Rubia… ¿Sabes defenderte? -pregunta a Usagi.

-Más o menos… -responde esta. La joven de capa negra le alarga la espada corta.

-Si te puedes mantener a salvo yo me encargo de los demás. -indica la joven de negro. Usagi asiente y toma el arma justo en el instante en que los diez hombres se abalanzan contra ellas. La rubia blande el arma y mantiene alejado de ella a un tipo calvo de ojos rasgados, que la ataca con un hacha, mientras asustada, se defiende dando tajos y solo escucha los quejidos de los hombres y el sonido de las armas al chocar y mira a la sombra que la joven de negro, en muy poco tiempo, deja tendidos en el suelo a cinco hombres que caen a su lado en charcos de sangre. Usagi esquiva al hombre de ojos rasgados, que clava el hacha en el suelo y girando, entierra la punta del sable corto en el costado de éste, arrancándole un grito y lo mira caer al suelo. Asustada, saca el sable del cuerpo del maleante y se acerca a la joven de negro, colocándose a su lado, respirando agitada y con el arma llena de sangre.

-Ahora lo pediré de nuevo, recojan a sus amigos heridos y váyanse a casa que este no es su asunto… ¿Está claro? -dice la joven de negro y hace que el sable largo que tenía en sus manos se encienda con fuego. Usagi se queda muda y tan aterrada por lo que ve, como los cuatro agresores que quedaban, quienes, asustados, corren a levantar a sus amigos y se pierden gritando por el bosque.

Una vez que se han quedado solas, la joven de negro apaga su sable de fuego y enfunda su arma con cuidado. Usagi se queda en silencio, mirando asombrada a su salvadora.

-¿De verdad estás bien? ¿No estás herida? -pregunta la joven de rostro cubierto. La rubia niega con la cabeza.

-¿Eres… noble? ¿De Benwick? -inquiere Usagi reconociendo los poderes de fuego. La chica de negro asiente y se retira la tela que cubría su cara.

-No quería mostrar mi identidad pero no quedó más. Tampoco era prudente matar a alguno, solo alejarlos. -comenta la chica.

-¡Por Selene! ¡Por Selene! ¡Eres Lady Rei Lancelot Du Lac! -cae de rodillas en tierra Usagi, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. -¡La campeona de Albión! ¡La mejor guerrera de toda la tie…! -La pelinegra le pide que se calle, poniendo una mano sobre la boca de ella.

-¡Shhh! Rubia, guarda silencio. Se supone que vengo de incógnito. -suplica de cuclillas la de ojos amatista. -voy a quitar mi mano de tu boca y por favor, vas a quedarte callada… ¿Entendido? -pregunta Rei. Usagi asiente y al fin la guerrera de negro quita su mano y se levanta. Usagi se levanta también y la contempla con una gran sonrisa. Rei camina hacia unos arbustos, seguida de la rubia.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué hace Lady Lancelot en el bosque a estas horas? -pregunta la rubia.

-Vengo por licor de arroz. Hay fiesta en el campamento de Benwick y quería algo que alegrar a mi gente, por desgracia o por fortuna solo puedo conseguirlo en este lado de la ciudad, así que vine por él. No quería que nadie me reconociera, pero justo cuando iba de regreso, escuché el alboroto y te vi en apuros. -Rei toma uno de los barriles pequeños de madera y le ata unos lazos para cargarlo en su espalda.

-Gracias por salvarme. Nunca pensé que alguna vez en mi vida estaría al lado de la gran campeona de Albión, de la líder de los "Demonios del Sur". -emocionada la rubia. Rei la mira y rola los ojos.

-De nada. Estabas en problemas y no me gusta la gente abusiva. Más te vale regresar a tu casa, no es hora adecuada para una niña. -indica Rei.

-¿Niña? No soy una niña, ya tengo 15 años. -defiende Usagi. Rei sonríe.

-Pues es verdad, rubia, no eres una niña, aunque te ves mucho más pequeña de lo que eres. Solo nos llevamos dos años, yo tengo 17. -indica la pelinegra, atando con cuerdas el otro barril.

-¿17?... ¡Increíble! Con solo 17 años, es Usted la mejor guerrera de todo Albión. ¡Espero poder ser algún día como Usted! -dice la rubia.

-Entrena mucho y bien y podrás. Te vi combatir con el del hacha, tienes buena guardia y buen equilibrio, pies bien plantados, y no te mueves mal. -indica ella. -vuelve a tu casa y cuídate. Adiós. -dice Rei y palmea la cabeza rubia de la niña.

-¡Gracias, gracias! -se emociona Usagi y abraza a Rei por la espalda. -¡De verdad nunca creí que la misma Lady Lancelot me dijera esas cosas tan lindas! -Rei sonríe ante el gesto.

-¿Tienes un nombre además de tanta efusividad? -pregunta ella.

-Sí sí… Usagi. Mi nombre es Usagi. -indica ella.

-Usagi… ¿Usagi qué más? -inquiere Rei. Los ojos azules de la entusiasta rubia bajan preocupados.

-Solo Usagi. No tengo apellido, no soy noble. Vivo en el norte, en el marquesado de Antor. Mi padre se llama Alan Wethon, es carpintero. Él y mi hermana Molly me encontraron cuando era bebé, no sé quiénes fueron mis padres. -narra Usagi. -así que no tengo apellido.

-¿De Antor dijiste? -pregunta Rei interesada. -¿Conoces a Lady Kakyuu de Antor? -inquiere la de ojos amatista.

-¡Vaya que sí! -responde Usagi. -soy… aprendiz de escudero en la corte de Lady de Antor. -miente la rubia. Rei la mira un momento.

-Usa… escucha… ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al campamento de Benwick? Te invito al festejo. -indica Rei. El juvenil rostro de la rubia se ilumina con una sonrisa y salta aplaudiendo emocionada.

-¡SI! ¡Si! ¡Yo en el campamento de Tierra de Fuego! ¡Por la Diosa! -se emociona ella. Rei sonríe y le alarga un pequeño barril de madera con amarres, que Usagi se pone en la espalda.

-Sígueme, vamos allá. -indica Rei. Usagi se pone en la espalda el barril y camina entre el bosque al lado de la pelinegra.

-Lady Lancelot... voy caminando al lado de Lady Lancelot… -dice emocionada. Rei niega con la cabeza.

-Deja de decir eso, no tiene nada de raro. -comenta la de ojos amatista.

-¡Eso cree! Pero para mi es un sueño hecho realidad, le admiro tanto, tanto… cuando los juglares llegaban a Villa Antor y cantaban sus hazañas y las de Lady Tistán, me emocionaba tanto que copiaba esas historias en pergaminos y me aprendía sus canciones. -dice la rubia. -Se me al menos diez… ¿Le puedo cantar alguno? Mi favorito es el de la toma de la Torre Athod: "_La noche dejaba caer su manto tétrico sobre las altas torres de la fortaleza Athod resguardada por más de cien soldados cuando un extraño grito de ave…"-_comienza a cantar la rubia.

-¡Ya ya… basta! No quiero que cantes esas cosas que la mayoría son exageraciones de los trovadores. -la detiene Rei.

-No me parece. Usted y Lady Tristán son heroínas de todo Albión. -comenta la rubia y avanza ahora por los callejones de la oscura ciudad de Camelot. -pero si le digo la verdad, a Usted la admiro más. Mi gran sueño es ser una heroína como Usted, enfrentar al mal y hacer justicia con el poder de mi espada, salvar a los débiles, proteger a los oprimidos e ir por el mundo haciendo justicia. -narra emocionada la rubia. Rei ríe divertida.

-Vaya que tienes una idea elevada de lo que hago, Usa. Quizá demasiado elevada. Tendrás que darte cuenta por ti misma de que no soy todo lo que los juglares dicen de mí. -comenta la de ojos amatista y camina hacia el campamento de tiendas rojas.

-¡Pero que dice! ¡Usted es maravillosa! Justamente fui a esa taberna porque quería comprar una armadura. He ahorrado con mi trabajo cincuenta y seis coronas de oro.

-Así que quieres una armadura. Esa no era la mejor forma de conseguirla. En el remoto caso que ese tipo te la hubiera vendido seguro sería de mala calidad y te vendría grande. Las armaduras deben ser hechas a la medida de cada guerrero, son una segunda piel. -dice la pelinegra.

-No me importaría si me queda grande, estoy acostumbrada ya a entrenar así. -inocente dice las rubia. Rei levanta una ceja ante ese comentario.

-Vaya… interesante… y dime, Usagi… ¿Para qué quieres una armadura? -pregunta Rei.

-Para irme de Antor. Ya no me gusta la vida allí; quería tener una armadura y un caballo para poder irme por los caminos de Albión y volverme una heroína como Usted, ganar con mis méritos una fama propia y quizá algún día me armen caballero, aunque no haya nacido noble. -narra la rubia sus sueños. Rei se detiene y la mira sonriente.

-Esos son unos sueños maravillosos, Usa, estoy segura que los podrás lograr. -explica Rei y pone su mano en el hombro de la rubia. Usagi abre los ojos asombrada de las palabras de la guerrera del Sur.

-¿De verdad lo cree, Lady Lancelot?...

-De verdad. Puedo ver en tus ojos y en tus palabras que ese sueño es lo que deseas hacer con todas tus fuerzas, y seguramente lo lograrás. Pareces ser una persona decidida y fuerte que tiene un gran futuro. Harás grandes cosas, Usa, y por más obstáculos que se te presenten, seguramente los vencerás. -anima Rei. La rubia la contempla con los ojos vidriosos. -¡Oh no!… ¡Oh no!… ¿Estás llorando? -se asusta Rei, pero antes de que diga nada más, la rubia se abraza de su pecho y llora emocionada. La pelinegra la mira asombrada.

-¡Es Usted la primera persona en todo el mundo que cree en mí y no me dice que mis sueños son locuras! ¡Gracias, gracias! -solloza Usagi. Rei se separa de ella y le alarga un pañuelo, con el que limpia sus lágrimas.

-Ningún sueño es una locura. Es lo que nos hace seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades. Además, somos amigas… ¿Verdad? Y las amigas creen una en la otra. -dice Rei. Usagi la contempla asombrada.

-¿Amigas? ¿Amigas Usted y yo? –pregunta asombrada la rubia.

-¿No quieres? -duda Rei.

-¡Claro que quiero! Nunca en mi vida he tenido una amiga. Molly es como mi hermana mayor, pero amigas, nunca. -indica ella.

-Pues ya tienes una. -Rei le alarga su mano. Usagi duda en tomarla. -¿Qué pasa? Pensé que estabas feliz porque seríamos amigas.

-Si… lo estaba… pero Usted es noble y yo no lo soy. No sé si sea correcto que quiera ser amiga de una huérfana que no es de su misma condición. -comenta la rubia. Rei niega con la cabeza.

-Yo no veo diferencia alguna entre tú y yo. Dos piernas, dos brazos, una cabeza, dos ojos, y un corazón. -dice Rei. -el mismo corazón que tengo aquí, tú lo tienes allí. -dice ella señalando su pecho y el de la rubia jovencita. -así que como vez, no somos diferentes en nada. ¿Te parece que seamos amigas? -pregunta al fin y Usagi, conmovida, toma la mano de Lady Lancelot.

-El mismo corazón… -balbucea la rubia. Rei sonríe mientras estrecha su mano.

-Así es Usa, el mismo corazón. Ahora ven conmigo, vamos a que conozcas el campamento y participes de una verdadera fiesta de Tierra de Fuego, con música, licor de arroz y un delicioso estofado. -dice Rei divertida.

-¿De verdad conoceré a los _"Demonios del Sur"_? -se emociona Usagi.

-Así es, a todos. -afirma Rei mientras camina hacia el campamento de tiendas rojas, en que ya se escucha la anima música y se ve una hoguera.

-¿Y a tu fénix? ¿Y a las chicas que se hacen cuervo? -sigue entusiasmada la rubia.

-Te lo prometo. Garuda, Phobos y Deimos estarán felices de conocerte. -indica Rei y llega al campamento donde los guerreros de negro, cantan y danzan en torno a la hoguera en que asan a un animal, dándole vueltas en un palo.

-¡Mi señora! ¡Mi señora regresó! -señala el gigante calvo. Todos guardan silencio al ver aparecer a Lady Lancelot, acompañada de una rubia.

-Gente… ¡Tenemos licor de arroz! -grita Rei y muestra el pequeño barril de madera que llevaba en su espalda. Los "Demonios del Sur" lanzan un grito de felicidad y uno de ellos se acerca a tomar los dos barriles de licor de arroz. Usagi mira todo asombrada. Rei levanta las manos en alto y todos guardan silencio. -Además, esta noche es especial. Tenemos una invitada a nuestro festejo. Ella es mi amiga Usagi y va a compartir la fiesta con nosotros. Trátenla como una más de los "Demonios del Sur". -pide ella. Todos asienten.

-¡Música de bienvenida para Usagi! -pide el joven de largo cabello negro y los demás suenan esos instrumentos musicales, que Usagi vio en el torneo, acompañados de flautas y tambores, mientras ella es conducida, junto a la hoguera, al lado de Rei.

-¡Gracias a todos! ¡Estoy muy emocionada y feliz! ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad conocerlos! -se entusiasma ella limpiando sus lágrimas. Un instante todos se quedan en silencio ante una demostración de emoción tan rara para la gente del Suir, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Que siga la fiesta! -Ordena Rei y la música continúa mientras el gigante Ursus sigue girando el palo con el animal asado, y el licor de arroz, servido en vasijas de cerámica, comienza a rodar. Rei se sienta en un cojín en el suelo, junto a la hoguera y mira como la jovencita Epona se acerca a platicar con Usagi.

-Te recuerdo… eres la chica de las gradas de esta mañana. -comenta la adolescente. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a nuestra señora?

-Es que no la conocía. Acabamos de hacernos amigas. -indica la rubia.

-Bueno, ven conmigo, te daré algo de comer y te enseñaré a tocar el pandero para el baile de las doce. -pide la adolescente castaña. Usagi mira a Rei.

-Anda con ella, Usa, aquí te esperaré. -palmea Rei la cabeza de la chica, que sonríe y se aleja con la joven Epona. Rei sonríe y toma una manzana de un frutero que estaba en el suelo. El hombre maduro de canas se acerca a su señora y se sienta a su lado, en un cojín rojo.

-Mi señora. ¿Qué espera al traer aquí a esa chica desconocida? -pregunta Volke.

-Dos cosas. Primero, averiguar algo que me intriga sobre Lady de Antor, y ella la conoce, ha sido aprendiz de escudero en su guardia. Y en segundo lugar, Volke, ayudarla. Es una buena chica, y tiene algo en sus ojos, en su presencia, que me hace pensar que tiene un gran futuro. -el ex concejero levanta una ceja, dubitativo.

-¿Está segura? A mi me parece una chica muy insignificante. -comenta este.

-No juzgues solo lo que se ve por fuera, Volke. Ella y yo tenemos el mismo corazón. -responde Rei. El hombre canoso se desconcierta. -y además, ahora es mi amiga. Voy a ayudarla a lograr sus sueños.

-Si Usted lo dice, mi señora. -accede el ex concejero.

-¿Me he equivocado antes, viejo amigo? -pregunta Rei, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Volke.

-No, mi señora.

-Entonces cree en mí y en Usagi. Verás que en muy poco tiempo, se hablará de las dos por todo Albión. -indica Rei y muerde su manzana. El viejo concejero de Ban Lancelot mira a su señora, hermosa, valiente, todo un orgullo para Albión y para el reino de Benwick, y luego mira a la rubia torpe, que acababa de causar un alboroto porque derribó una mesa con comida y se pregunta, dudoso, si por una vez en su vida, las intuiciones de su señora estarían equivocadas…

**Notas Finales: Otro de los huecos que me faltaba por rellenar. El origen de la amistad de Lancelot con Arturo. Indudablemente hay versiones que la describes Post-Espada en la piedra pero preferí una visión personal que explique mejor los lazos de amistad tan fuertes entre el rey y su mejor caballero porque los dos son personajes importantes de la historia y es necesario entender la evolución de su amistad para saber por qué fue tan terrible su traición. Pretendo enfocarme mucho en la amistad de ellos por eso creo que los personajes de Rei y Serena les van de maravilla y también me basaré en el concepto celta de "Anam Cara" pues creo que mucho de ese trasfondo celta hay en los mitos artúricos que la occidentalización y cristianización los hicieron perder un poco.**

**En el siguiente chap seguimos con el torneo y claro, más y más cerca del momento decisivo para la heredera Pendragon. Como habrán notado este es un fic largo y esta solo será la primera parte de 3 Libros: LA PROFECIA, LA REINA y LA CAIDA así que avisados…aún nos queda mucho que recorrer juntos en este proyecto. ¡Gracias a todos por leer! **

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI**


	12. Chapter 11: EL BRILLO DE EXCÁLIBUR

_**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**_

_**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**_

_**Capítulo 11: El brillo de Excálibur**_

**Reino de Camelot. Campamento de Lady Gawain. **

El jinete iba montado en su corcel blanco, con crines de un gris casi plateado, cabalgando entre los campamentos en que hondeaban los pendones de las casa nobles de las diversas regiones de Albión. Usaba una capucha café, ocultando su identidad y paseaba en silencio entre la gente, con el gato de las nieves a su lado. Tanto jinete como felino, atraviesan los campamentos, escuchando los comentarios de gente y soldados de las diferentes armadas, que acudían al torneo por la regencia. Pero esa noche, todas las voces de los soldados y la gente de la ciudad, se centraban en el asombro que causaba el alboroto que se notaba en la parte Sur de los campamentos.

El jinete de capucha café, dedicó una sonrisa burlona y nada agradable, a la gente que comentaba con asombro sobre la música extraña y desconocida que resonaba en el campamento de Lady Lancelot de Benwick, así como los sonidos de cantos, tambores y risas acompañando la hoguera, que dejaba ver sus flamas rojas a lo lejos. Para todos, era evidente que en el campamento de la más famosa y alabada de las guerreras de Albión, había una fiesta. El jinete en el caballo café, dejó atrás a la gente y enfiló su montura hacia el campamento de tiendas blancas, que estaba más al Norte donde hondeaban las banderas del guepardo de las nieves, propias del ducado de Gawain.

Un soldado de armadura plateada, se puso en guardia con su lanza al ver al jinete, que se aproximaba a esas horas de la noche a su campamento.

-¡Alto allí!... en nombre de nuestra señora, Lady Ami Gawain, identifíquese. -dijo el guardia. La mujer se quitó la capucha y dejó ver ante los guardias, su rostro. Al reconocerla y ver al gato blanco a su lado, el soldado puso una rodilla en tierra y la rubia desmontó de su caballo.

-¡Lady Tristán! -dice el nombre de la encapuchada, el asombrado guardia.

-¿Se encuentra tu ama? Me mandó llamar hace un momento con Quíone. -dijo la melodiosa voz femenina de la bella guerrera de Cornualles, mientras acaricia la cabeza del gato de las nieves.

-Claro que estoy aquí o no te hubiera mandado llamar. -dijo otra voz al lado de ella y ante los guardias, apareció la joven de corto cabello azul, enfundada en un abrigo blanco, cuando el imponente felino de piel blanca con manchas negras, corre a su encuentro.

-¡Ami! ¿Qué haces levantada? ¿Cómo van tus heridas? -se alarma la rubia, llegando al lado de su amiga, que también se inclina a acariciar al gato.

-Estoy bien, no moriré. Ya me he puesto algunas infusiones de raíces negras de las montañas para acelerar la cicatrización y estoy bien vendada. Sabes que yo misma me atiendo. -comenta la peliazul. Ambas jóvenes caminan juntas por el ordenado e impecable campamento de Gawain.

-Tu gato me llevó el mensaje hace algunas horas y vine en cuanto pude. ¿Saliste del campamento? -pregunta Mina al ver a su amiga con botas y espuelas, con señales de haber montado.

-Sí, fui a quejarme por el ruido de esos bárbaros del campamento Lancelot, a la tienda de Lord Nimue. -confiesa Ami. La rubia sonríe.

-Sí, parece que todo mundo en Camelot está sombrado por ese festejo desenfrenado. -comenta la rubia, justo cuando las dos llegan a la entrada de la tienda de campaña de Ami, quien abre la puerta de tela, para pasar dentro con su amiga.

-Francamente, esa Lady Lancelot está trasgrediendo, a propósito, demasiadas leyes del código. Le gusta provocar a los ancianos del concejo y eso ya lo notaron ellos. -comenta Ami y camina hacia la mesa de madera del centro de su habitación, donde retira unos papeles en que escribía con tinta y toma un cuerno de metal que estaba sobre una base dorada, sirviendo el contenido en dos pequeños vasos de madera e invitando a la rubia a sentarse, le ofrece el líquido amarillo que Mina, acepta gustosa. El gato de las nieves ronronea entre las piernas de la heredera de cabello azul y luego se tira en el tapete a sus pies.

-El hidromiel de Uppsala siempre cae bien al cuerpo cansado. Salud. -brinda la rubia.

-Salud… pero tú no estás cansada. Venciste a Lady Sagramore con mucha facilidad y sin un solo rasguño. -indica Ami.

-No creas que sin rasguños, que la caída del caballo fue horrible y me dejó la piel morada; además, mi armadura quedó inservible del tajo de su hacha, que la partió. -responde la rubia.

-Como sea, Mina, demostraste delante de todo Camelot que eres una de las herederas más fuertes y diestras en combate. -asegura Ami. -tu triunfo no dejó lugar a dudas. Y justo ese es el motivo por el que te pedí venir. -inicia la peliazul bebiendo su hidromiel. Su amiga la mira dudosa. -antes de que Lord Nimue me recibiera en su tienda, estuve hablando con los nobles concejeros de Camelot, los ancianos por cuya iniciativa se realizó este torneo por la regencia…

-¿Y eso tiene algo que ver conmigo? –dudosa, la heredera Tristán se sirve más licor de miel del cuerno dorado de su amiga.

-Mucho. Luego de una charla diplomática muy interesante, me di cuenta de que hay una marcada preferencia de los ancianos concejeros porque tú seas la ganadora del torneo y la nueva regente de Albión. -explica Ami y alarga su mano para servirse también más licor, con algo de dolor al estirarla por sus recientes heridas y curaciones. La rubia deja de beber y tose un poco, atragantada por el licor. Luego de aclararse la garganta, mira a la heredera Gawain.

-¿Yo? ¿Los ancianos de Camelot quieren que sea yo la regente? -se preocupa ella.

-No veo por qué te asombras. Eres una heredera noble de la muy honorable casa de Cornualles, una excelente y fuerte guerrera a quien la gente adora porque ha combatido al Reino Oscuro de frente con valor…

-Eso no me hace diferente a Lady Lancelot, a Lady Bors, o a ti, por ejemplo. -responde la rubia.

-Te equivocas. Si te hace diferente a todas ellas y a mí, porque además de todo eso, eres una guerrera responsable y sabia, que ha sido educada desde pequeña, por una reina en toda la extensión de la palabra, tu tía Catherine. Los ancianos de Camelot están enterados del creciente bienestar del reino de Cornualles y de cómo tu tía, sin bajar la cabeza ante el Reino Oscuro, ha defendido sus intromisiones en su tierra y a la vez ha respetado el tratado con ellos, en bien del pueblo, evitando luchas innecesarias.

Actualmente ningún feudo o reino de Albión tiene la prosperidad de Cornualles. Y tú eres muy responsable de ello, Mina. Has sabido alzarte en defensa de los inocentes en su momento y también has tenido la sabiduría de obedecer a tu tía cuando te ha pedido detenerte. A los ojos de los ancianos de Camelot, no hay quien encarne mejor los ideales que defendía el rey Uther Pendragon, que tú. -explica la sabia e inteligente Lady Gawain. Mina se queda en silencio. -Es por eso que todos ellos votaron para que tu combate siguiente sea con los caballeros ya vencidos, y así puedas llegar a la final.

-¿Qué dices? -se levanta de su silla, furiosa, la rubia, golpeando el vaso de madera contra la mesa. -¿Quieres acaso insinuar que el concejo me favoreció deliberadamente?

-Mina… cálmate… nada más te estoy informando lo que la conversación con ellos me reveló. Parece que así fue, y que de verdad te quieren en la regencia. -indica Ami.

-¡Me niego! ¿Qué acaso esos ancianos no creen que pueda ganar este torneo por mi misma? ¡Una heredera de Cornualles no necesita de sus favores! -altiva la rubia.

-Amiga, tranquilízate. No tomes esta información como una ofensa a tu honor de guerrera, sino como una gran alegría para ti y para la casa de Tristán. De entre todas las herederas eres la que los nobles de Camelot elegirían para ser la regente de Albión. No eligen a esas alborotadoras exhibicionistas del Sur como Lady Lancelot o Lady Bors, que todo lo solucionan con violencia, te eligen a ti. -pide Ami y camina al lado de su amiga, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. -imagina todo lo que una gran mujer y guerrera como tú podría hacer por este reino siendo su regente absoluta…

-Ami… no estoy en contra de que se me considere digna de este cargo y este honor. Lo sabía al aceptar venir y lo agradezco. De lo que estoy en contra es que ellos crean que necesito que allanen mi camino. ¡Eso jamás!.. .además, creo que una cosa es la voluntad del concejo y otra la del pueblo. -Mina se sienta de nuevo al lado de Ami. -la gente de Camelot y de todo Albión adoran con locura a Lady Lancelot…

-El pueblo es voluble y siempre apoyará a quien sea más exhibicionista y los divierta, pero sinceramente, Mina, no veo a una forajida con espíritu de rebelde y tan propensa a hacer lo que le da la gana como Lady Lancelot, conduciendo los destinos de un reino. -con cierto tono de molestia, confirma la heredera Gawain.

-Tienes que admitir que es muy valiente y que su técnica es difícil de definir o de reconocer. Por lo que veo en tus notas, lo estás intentando. -replica la rubia al ver los pergaminos que su amiga había retirado al servir el licor de miel, en donde se reproducían bosquejos de una mujer con una espada de acero curvada, como la que usaba la heredera del Sur.

-Voy a pelear en su contra en dos días, y sí… te confieso que por el lado de técnica y fuerza, es muy difícil de vencer. El combate que tuvo con Sir Bagdemagus fue casi un espectáculo, no mostró siquiera como lucha, es más, no desenvainó su legendaria espada. Todo indica que lo que cantaban los juglares sobre ella, nunca fue exagerado. Es una guerrera excepcional. -insiste Ami.

-¿Crees ganar? -pregunta Mina con seriedad. La peliazul la mira a los ojos.

-No. -asegura Ami con mucha seguridad y honestidad. -ella me supera en todo, he hecho los cálculos matemáticos dando un valor numérico a cada habilidad necesaria para una pelea en torneo, y ella tiene posibilidades de vencerme de 4 a 1. Lo único que me queda es pelear con todas mis fuerzas y no ser un rival fácil para que ella gane. -inquiere la peliazul. -pero aunque yo no tenga posibilidades, tú debes vencer a quien sea que te corresponda de oponente y llegar a la final del torneo, Mina. Por ti, por mí, por tus antepasados que murieron por este sueño, por esta tierra y porque debes estar convencida de que no hay nadie mejor para Albión que tú. -pide Ami, tomando la mano de la rubia.

-Te doy mi palabra de que pelearé con honor y con valor, Ami, pero no de que me aprovecharé de las circunstancias. Si llego a la final, y tal como parece será contra Lady Lancelot, voy a pelear con toda mi fuerza y toda mi técnica. Si ella me vence, Ami, entonces seré la primera en reconocerla como la regente que necesita Albión, así tú y el concejo digan lo contrario. -con seguridad Mina.

-Pensé que Lady Rei Lancelot no era de tu agrado. -inquiere la peliazul.

-Su forma de ser no lo es. No comparto esa alegría suya por trasgredir normas, me parece que quien lucha por su honor y por su patria no necesita burlarse así de sus enemigos y le basta con vencerles, pero de ella, de ella como persona, no puedo decir que la deteste. -reafirma la rubia.

-Ya veo. Entonces si te vence, tú…

-Sí, Ami. Si me vence, si puede ganarme en el combate final y muestra que es más fuerte que yo, la serviré como regente y reconoceré su superioridad y autoridad. -seria la rubia. Ami mira a su amiga.

-No comparto tu idea, pero la respeto. Solo que ahora, para evitar que le regales la regencia a esa exhibicionista, deberé ganarle, para después cederte yo misma a ti ese honor. -afirma Ami. Mina sonríe.

-¡Salud por eso entonces! Ami, porque las dos tenemos nuestra forma de defender nuestros ideales pero somos amigas justo por respetar a la otra. -choca Mina su copa con la heredera Gawain.

-Salud por eso, Minako. -asiente la peliazul y ambas beben su licor de miel. -creo que me quedaré contigo a que me expliques lo que has observado sobre las formas de combate de las herederas, porque el festejo en el campamento de Lancelot va para largo. -bromea la rubia ante la mirada molesta de la peliazul, que solo rola las ojos mientras acaricia la cabeza de Quíone.

**Campamento Lancelot. **

La música de los instrumentos musicales de los guerreros del Sur, llena todo el campamento a esas horas de la noche. La adolescente castaña y Usagi, danzaban alrededor de la hoguera, sonando panderos mientras el licor de arroz y los trozos de sabrosa carne del estofado, rotaban entre la gente. La hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos amatista, sentada sobre un cojín rojo, aplaudía y bebía, brindando con sus hombres, aquella noche, plenamente satisfecha. De repente, una nube de humo blanco en medio del campamento hace que la música cese y todos los ojos de claven en la figura del mago de cabello blanco y mirada severa, que aparece en medio. Usagi, asustada, se oculta tras el enorme hombre calvo, que toca los tambores, reconociendo asombrada al imponente personaje que, caminando apoyado en su bastón, atraviesa el campamento hacia la joven Lancelot.

-Lord Artemis Nimue… -balbucea Usagi al mirar como todos los "_Demonios del Sur_" se hacen a un lado, respetuosos al paso del mago. Este se detiene frente al cojín en que está sentada la pelinegra, y ella se levanta y se hinca delante del mago, con su cabeza baja en señal inequívoca de respeto.

-Padre, me alegra que hayas venido a compartir este festejo con nosotros. -dice ella.

-No vine a eso y lo sabes. Está prohibido por el código, cualquier festejo que no sea organizado por el concejo o por el rey. En este caso no hemos dado ninguna orden sobre una fiesta. -serio el mago. La chica pelinegra sonríe de lado y se pone de pie.

-Es una ley demasiado obsoleta, padre, no se condena una fiesta. Tú nunca lo haces y en el Santuario nos permites festejar lo que queramos. -comenta Rei.

-No estamos en el santuario. -severo Artemis. -estás haciendo esto a propósito, te conozco. -incisivo el mago. Usagi nota los ojos del hechicero, sumamente molestos, fijos en los de su heroína y piensa que ella en el lugar de Lady Lancelot, ya hubiera corrido o soltado el llanto ante semejante mirada.

-No fue a propósito, conoces nuestras costumbres. Festejamos un triunfo, aunque sí me advirtieron que era prohibido, pensé que nadie se molestaría. -insiste ella.

-Debes terminarlo ya, o los demás nobles murmurarán que al ser mi hija te permito cosas que al resto no. -severo Artemis Nimue. -debiste pensar en que al hacer tantas locuras pones en entredicho el honor que me conceden los ancianos de Camelot como líder del concejo, porque puede haber murmuraciones de que te concedo privilegios que a ellos no… ¿Qué no te das cuenta? -grita molesto Artemis. El rostro imperturbable de la chica tiene una transformación y hace algo que jamás podría jactarse de mirar en ella nadie: baja la mirada. Usagi, aún oculta tras el gigante del tambor, lo nota asombrada.

-No pensé eso, Padre… disculpa…

-Pues piénsalo desde ahora y cuida muy bien tus actos. Medita, y se sabía antes de hacer imprudencias… -ella levanta una ceja. -Sí, claro que sé que tú no querías venir y me advertiste que si aceptabas, no me iba a gustar, pero Rei… hija… -pone una mano en la mejilla de la joven guerrera. -sé que si quieres puedes tomar las cosas en serio. ¿Querrás? -inquiere el mago de cabello blanco.

-Lo haré, Padre. -cede ella ganando una sonrisa del hechicero. -pero no seré regente. Antes me corto una mano. -dice al fin y Artemis niega con la cabeza. Usagi se cubre la boca para no gritar de espanto… ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Lady Lancelot no quiere ser regente de Camelot? ¿La mejor guerrera de Albión no quiere gobernar el reino? Entonces ¿Qué hace en el torneo?

-Termina tu festejo y ve a dormir. No quiero más dificultades. -indica con tono de mando, el único ser sobre la faz de Albión, que podía jactarse de ser obedecido por Lady Lancelot. La chica asiente con docilidad.

-¡Ya escucharon todos! ¡Se acabó por hoy! -aplaudió ella y sus compatriotas, en total silencio, comenzaron a quitarse los instrumentos musicales y a levantar la comida y el licor de arroz que había sobrado. Artemis sonrió y palmeó la espalda de su hija adoptiva.

-Haces lo correcto, Rei. Ahora espero que también hagas lo correcto en combate y Albión tenga a la mejor regente. -indica el mago. Una sonrisa irónica de la chica.

-¿La flamante Lady Minako Tristán de Cornualles? -inquiere con tono de burla.

-Muy seguramente… ya que tú no quieres serlo. -insinúa el mago con toda intensión.

-Sin trucos mentales, Padre. Ya no soy una niña. -Severa la heredera Lancelot.

-Entonces demuéstralo. -incisivo el mago, quien camina con la chica pelinegra por su campamento, hasta que puede sentir una extraña presencia y mira hacia la dirección del alto guerrero calvo, a una figura pequeña que se oculta. -¿Quién es esa chica? -pregunta al ver que por esconderse de él, la rubia cae al suelo de espaldas, con un chillido de dolor, mientras Ursus la levanta entre risas.

-Una amiga del campamento de Antor. La estoy ayudando. -indica Rei y el mago niega con la cabeza.

-Interesante… cuando todo acabe llévala a mi tienda para conocerla más. -declara con naturalidad Artemis, no queriendo manifestar más allá de lo necesario el interés que la jovencita había despertado en él… esa aura… ¿dónde la había sentido antes?...

-Lo haré. Usagi es una excelente chica y tiene mucho potencial. Potencial para algo grande. -comenta Rei. Artemis mira a su hija, benevolente.

-Sigues siendo una rebelde… pero con un buen corazón, hija. Ten cuidado en los combates y pórtate adecuadamente. -Instruye el hombre, palmeando la mejilla de la chica pelinegra y después, se pone su manto sobre la cabeza, desapareciendo.

-¡Ejo jue mafavillofo! -habla alguien al lado de Rei y cuando mira, ve a la rubia chica con la boca llena de un enorme trozo de carne.

-¡Ya, ya, Usa!... te vas a atragantar. -dice Rei quitándole el pedazo de carne de la boca.

-Ej que ejtá delijojo… -una tos acomete a la rubia, que se golpea el pecho y bebe un sorbo de licor de arroz, hasta que se recupera entre la risa de Rei. -ya… al fin puedo hablar bien. ¡Esto es delicioso! Nunca comí nada tan rico. -indica Usagi. -Ursus me lo dio para el susto por la caída, dice "Comida y bebida quitan todo dolor en la vida". -una nueva tos. -¡Artemis Nimue es maravilloso! Aunque nos quitó la fiesta y me estaba divirtiendo.

-Me alegra que te estuvieras divirtiendo. -explica Rei, divertida de los gestos de la adolescente rubia.

-Más que nunca… de verdad, no sé cómo agradecerle, Lady Lancelot. -indica la rubia; la chica de cabello negro, sonríe de lado.

-Ya hablaremos de eso después. A mi se me ocurren varias maneras, pero la principal es hablando de tu ama, Lady Kakyuu de Antor. Escucha… si fuiste escudero de ella la habrás visto entrenar o pelear más de alguna vez. -indica la pelinegra. Usagi, al oír aquello, mira a Rei preocupada un momento y luego se aleja, dando dos pasos atrás.

-¡Gracias por todo, Lady Lancelot! ¡Debo regresar al campamento de Antor! -se apresura la rubia en clara evasiva a la pregunta de la guerrera de Benwick. Rei sonríe, conmovida de lo sencilla y honesta que era la jovencita rubia… definitivo, había algo raro con Lady Kakyuu… y decidida a alcanzarla, corre tras ella.

**Campamento de Lady Percival.**

Dos figuras encapuchadas, avanzan entre las tiendas de campaña aquella noche, conducidas por un guardia de armadura aguamarina, hasta detenerse a las afueras de una de aquellas tiendas, afuera de la cual hondea el estandarte del tiburón feroz del condado de Carbonek.

-Aquí es… mis señoras. -indica el guardia. Una de las figuras no espera más, y con impetuosidad, entra en la tienda, abriendo de golpe la puerta de tela. La segunda figura espera y se despide del guardia con amabilidad.

-Gracias, soldado. -dice y entra tras la figura que va delante. Dentro de la tienda de campaña, al fondo, en un camastro sencillo, entre almohadones, se encuentra una joven hermosa de cabello aguamarina, con su torso vendado y una bata blanca abierta, recargada en estos, con una manta cubriendo sus pies. Una doncella la atendía, dándole sopa caliente cuando las dos encapuchadas hicieron su aparición. La que entra primero se había descubierto la cabeza, mostrando su corto cabello rubio y ahora estaba hincada junto a la cama de la herida, con sus manos entre las suyas, mirándola con evidente preocupación. La segunda en entrar después, sonríe al ver la actitud de ambas mujeres, e intercambia una mirada comprensiva con la doncella que atendía a Lady Michiru Percival.

-Elora… puedes retirarte. -dice la herida de cabello aguamarina a la joven de su guardia personal, que asiente con una reverencia y se aleja con lo que quedaba de la sopa, en silencio, haciendo otra reverencia al pasar al lado de la mujer de largo cabello negro con tonos verdosos.

-Lady Badevire… -dice y se aleja. La chica de cabello negro se acerca a la cama de la doliente, que tiene una sonrisa de felicidad evidente mientras Lady Haruka Bors besa sus manos.

-Lady Percival… ¿Cómo evoluciona su herida? -pregunta la prudente heredera de Valaquia.

-Mejorando, Lady Badevire… muchas gracias. -sonríe la siempre correcta y hermosa guerrera de las islas y le señala un banco de metal que estaba a su lado, en donde la joven heredera de los bosques se sienta. -me alegra su visita, Lady Setsuna… Le había dicho a Ruka que deseaba aprovechar el torneo para conocerla, aunque creo que las circunstancias no han sido las mejores.

-También deseaba conocer a la bella Sirena que ha robado el corazón de nuestra mutua amiga. -indica la de ojos rojizos. -no deja de hablar de vos. -la líder de los "Leones del Desierto" se sonroja un poco y la herida ríe divertida, pero después hace un gesto de dolor, tocando su costado vendado.

-¿Sirena? ¿Te duele mucho? -angustiada como pocas veces, la fiera guerrea rubia.

-Aún está sanando. La herida fue hecha para sacarme de combate, no para lastimarme y debo agradecer eso a Lady Gawain. -indica Michiru. -aunque no sé si mañana pueda enfrentarme a Sir Bagdemagus. -dice ella.

-Podrás… Setsuna vino a curarte. -dice la rubia. Los ojos aguamarina de la hermosa dama de los mares, se clavan en los rojizos de la chica de los bosques y esta asiente.

-En las lejanas regiones de Valaquia, de donde vengo yo, hay un musgo que crece en los robles de las montañas más altas. Los antiguos pobladores dicen que ese musgo sobre las heridas, acelera la cicatrización. Es sabiduría ancestral de los pastores de mi reino. -comenta la doncella.

-¿Es esa la razón por la que Usted viene caminando por su propio pie, a pesar de la herida de su muslo? -pregunta Michiru en referencia a la forma como Haruka derrotó a la joven heredera Badevire. La de ojos rojos asiente.

-Sirena… deja que Setsuna te ponga ese musgo en la herida. De verdad funciona. Me ha dado alguno para las heridas de mis guerreros del desierto y alguna vez la he aplicado en mí misma. Te ayudará a sanar. -pide la rubia, a lo que la chica de cabello aguamarina asiente.

-Toda la ayuda es bienvenida… Lady Badevire. -cede al fin. Haruka besa los dorsos de las manos de su amada y se aleja para que la pelinegra se siente en el borde de su camastro y comience a deshacer los vendajes, cuidadosamente puestos por sus doncellas.

-Usted pelea mañana contra Lady Makoto Sagramore… ¿Cierto? -inquiere Michiru y la pelinegra asiente. -y yo contra Sir Bagdemagus… si ambas ganamos… -deja en el aire Michiru la cuestión.

-Así es, Lady Percival. Si ambas ganamos nos enfrentaremos una a la otra para decidir quién pelea contra Lady Minako Tristán. -completa la chica de los bosques, al retirar por completo las vendas y mirar la herida del costado, hecha con la exactitud de una herida médica para no dañar ni uno solo de los órganos vitales ni los huesos de las costillas. Los ojos rojos se cruzan con las pupilas azules de la rubia. -Lady Ami Gawain es muy hábil… ahora veo por qué el concejo le dio el triunfo. -comenta Setsuna. Haruka frunce el ceño.

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo… Michiru fue más valiente y sus heridas igualmente exactas. -ofendida la rubia.

-Ella tiene razón, Ruka. Ami Gawain merecía ganar. -cede la del cabello aguamarina mientras Setsuna Badevire, saca de su bolsa de tela, un pañuelo con algo dentro que desenvuelve a la vista de la joven herida.

-De igual modo ella va a pelear contra mi prima y Rei la va a hacer papilla. -Todavía molesta Haruka Bors. Setsuna toma en sus manos una especie de polvos, parecidos a ceniza gris y los pone en la herida del costado de la joven de las islas, que contiene un gesto de dolor mientras al contacto con la sangre y la carne viva, la ceniza hace efervescencia y un vapor blanco sale de la piel. -Tranquila… Sirena… vas a estar bien… así actúa esa cosa… -dice Haruka tomando la mano de Michiru, que la presiona con fuerza. La joven de ojos rojos limpia con un pedazo de tela, los restos de aquel remedio de la piel de la chica y esta se da cuenta de que en efecto, ha cicatrizado considerablemente.

-¡Asombroso!… -dice Michiru.

-No cerró por completo pero adelantamos lo que en proceso natural debía haber sanado en varios días. -indica la joven heredera de Valaquia. -podrá enfrentarse a ese guerrero de los principados sin problema.

-Gracias Setsu. -dice Haruka, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Mil gracias Lady Badevire. -insiste la peliazul.

-De igual modo vuelva a poner los vendajes y protéjase el costado. A veces, esta cicatrización rápida no es del todo completa. -instruye la de ojos rojos, a lo que la aguamarina asiente.

-De verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, Lady Badevire. He de admitir que a veces me daban celos de que Ruka pasara tanto tiempo de viaje en su castillo de Valaquia y hablara tanto de Usted. -indica la bella joven, mientras la rubia se sonroja y su compañera sonríe, ayudándola a volver a colocarse las vendas y su camisola.

-No hay nada de que tener celos, Lady Percival. Yo aprecio y respeto a Haruka como la valiente guerrera y líder que es y me alegra que me permita ayudar en su lucha con los pocos medios de mi lejano feudo. Pero de ninguna manera, es el sentimiento intenso y poderoso que tienen ustedes dos. -indica Setsuna.

-Gracias por entenderlo así y no condenarnos… a veces es difícil. -comenta con un dejo de pena la de cabello aguamarina.

-Setsu es inteligente y sabia. Nunca haría eso. -apoya la heredera Bors a su amiga.

-Bien. Mi labor termina aquí. Fue un gusto ayudarla y conocerla en persona, Lady Michiru Percival. Aunque mañana en la arena, si me corresponde enfrentarla, voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas. -indica la joven, estrechando la mano de la de cabello aguamarina.

-Lo mismo yo. Hay que luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas porque Albión tenga la mejor regente, mientras regresa la princesa. -Setsuna asiente.

-Así sea. Haruka… -saluda luego a la rubia guerrera del desierto. -Gana pasado mañana a esa desconocida de Antor y sé la regente que merece Albión.

-Gracias Setsu. -concede la rubia. -esperemos que así sea.

-No se molesten en acompañarme, sé el camino y dejé afuera mi caballo. Buenas noches. -se despide la de ojos rojos, dejando solas a las dos chicas. En cuanto se ha ido, Haruka se sienta en el borde de la cama y Michiru se abraza a ella, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de la guerrera del desierto.

-Es agradable… y su medicina muy buena, pero mi mejor medicina siempre serás tú. -dice con tono de felicidad Lady Michiru Percival, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia, que sonríe. -también quiero que ganes… como Setsuna pienso que no habrá mejor regente para Albión que tú.

-Voy a ganarle a esa desconocida de Antor y a ser la regente, aunque deba vencer a mi prima y a la favorita del concejo. -advierte la rubia en referencia a Lady Tristán. Michiru sonríe y mira a Haruka, acariciando su mejilla. -¿sabes qué será lo primero que haga en cuanto gane? -le pregunta Lady Bors a su amada, que niega con la cabeza.

-Pedirle a tu madre que me conceda tu mano. ¿Crees que siendo regente de Albión, ella lo considere? -pregunta la rubia. Michiru sonríe con algo de pena y besa en los labios a la joven.

-Puede que si… pero el resto del reino seguramente no lo vería bien. -Haruka baja la vista, apenada. -no te sientas triste, Ruka, mientras pueda tenerte de este modo, no necesito que el resto del mundo sepa o entienda. -Haruka sonríe y la besa igual.

-Te amo. -dice la rubia heredera Bors.

-Y yo a ti, Ruka. -termina la de cabello aguamarina, pensando qué, en efecto, no necesitaba más medicina que Haruka para poder combatir contra todo lo que deba enfrentarse al día siguiente.

**Campamento de Lady Lancelot. **

La guerrera de cabello negro, corre y alcanza a la rubia tomándola del brazo.

-Espera Usagi… esta hora no puedes volver sola, es noche y el campamento de Antor está muy lejos. Te llevaré. -camina Lady Lancelot a su lado.

-¡¿En "Belcebú"?! -emocionada Usagi palmeando. La pelinegra asiente y camina con la rubia hacia un lado del campamento, donde se encuentran los caballos ensillados de todos los "_Demonios del Sur_", dirigiéndose hacia el brioso unicornio negro, que al sentir la presencia de su dueña, se encabrita y bufa. Rei lo acaricia.

-Que tal amigo… vamos a llevar a Usagi a su campamento. -le habla Rei al unicornio que relincha y la rubia pone su mano también, en la cara del animal.

-Hola Belcebú… soy tu admiradora ¿Sabes? Eres mucho más lindo a cómo te había imaginado, y no lanzas fuego por la nariz. -ríe la rubia. Rei la mira extrañada.

-¿Eso dicen los trovadores? -pregunta incrédula la heredera Lancelot, montando a Belcebú mientras le alarga la mano a Usagi para que monte tras ella y emprenden el camino.

-Aja, todo eso decían los cánticos sobre usted y los "Demonios del Sur", aún lo recuerdo _"…y montada en Belcebú, potro de los infiernos, que escupe fuego y lava por su…". _-comienza a cantar la rubia.

-Ya, ya… me di una idea. Vaya que son exagerados los trovadores, ya has visto que no tenemos nada de particular, somos personas comunes. -indica Rei y dejando atrás el bullicio del campamento Lancelot, conduce el unicornio negro entre las tiendas de campaña, que a esas horas de la noche, aún tienen algo de movimiento y apresurando el paso del animal, avanza por la muralla hacia la lejana colina en que estaba el campamento de Antor.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo como escudero de Lady de Antor? -retoma el tema la terca chica de ojos morados. La rubia, contrario a su hábito de hablar mucho, tarda en responder.

-Si mucho… en verdad yo no nací en Antor, dice el Señor Alan que él y su hija Molly me encontraron en el camino cuando huían de aquí, de Camelot, en tiempos de la invasión en que murió el rey Pendragon. Yo estaba sola con mi gata, Luna, y era una bebé. Ellos me recogieron y me llevaron a Antor. Cuando fui pequeña, Lord Héctor de Antor el padre de Lady Kakyuu me llevó como escudero a palacio y me enseñó algunas cosas: A leer, escribir, historia de Albión, administración y un poco de pelea básica…

-Si lo noté cuando te enfrentaste a ese hombre en el bosque; al menos tienen equilibrio y algo de reflejos. -indica la joven de cabello negro. Usagi se queda callada, una parte de ella le dice que su nueva amiga y héroe es de confianza pero también le dan miedo las consecuencias, recordando a Molly encerrada en el calabozo de Antor y prefiere omitir detalles, sin hablar de que el caballero la había adoptado.

-Cuando sir Héctor murió yo me quedé como parte de la armada de Lady Kakyuu, esa es toda mi historia. En Antor llegaban algunos trovadores y juglares cantando sus hazañas y las de Lady Tristán, ambas eran las grandes campeonas de Albión, y allí fue que comencé a tener estos sueños, a desear ser como Ustedes. -confiesa Usagi mientras se acercan al campamento.

-Muy interesante tu historia. Siendo sinceras, en tu estado actual de entrenamiento, no sobrevivirías mucho como guerrera. -confiesa la pelinegra. Usagi, que iba detrás del caballo, solo bajó la vista, descorazonada. -lo que no significa que con entrenamiento adecuado y esfuerzo, no lo consigas. -añade Lady Lancelot. -Dime, Usa… ¿te gusta mucho tu vida en Antor? -pregunta Rei.

-Siendo sinceras, no. Por eso cuando me ayudó, estaba buscando una manera de conseguir una armadura y poder irme a buscar mi sueño.

-Bien, entonces lo que debo proponerte es muy pertinente. Quería saber si tenías algún tipo de lazo que te atara a Antor, pero si no es así, dime… ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo cuando el Torneo y tus deberes con tu señora terminen? -propone la de ojos morados. Usagi, que iba detrás, abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Habla en serio, Lady Lancelot? ¿Yo ir a Benwick con Usted y los "Demonios del Sur"? -emocionada la rubia.

-No exactamente a Benwick, sabes que mi ciudad aún está ocupada por el Reino Oscuro, pero sí a los desfiladeros del Sur, no habrá mejor lugar para entrenarte y volverte buena guerrera que con nosotros, Usa. -responde Rei.

-¡Pero Usted va a ganar el torneo! ¡Lady Lancelot será la regente de Albión, yo estoy muy segura de eso! ¿Cómo puede proponerme ir a Benwick si Usted va a vivir aquí en Camelot? -duda la rubia. La joven heredera Lancelot solo sonríe de forma enigmática.

-No te preocupes por eso, Usa. Yo sé lo que hago. Piensa mi propuesta… ¿Quieres? Y si aceptas, ve mañana al campamento, los chicos ya te conocen y puedes buscarme a la hora que sea antes de que inicien los combates. -pide la joven de ojos amatista mientras el unicornio negro llega al final campamento lejano, en donde hondean los estandartes del zorro rojo de Antor. Un guardia, al ver el caballo y reconocer a su famosa jinete, se cuadra.

-¡Lady Lancelot!... -murmura el joven y mira asombradísimo como la gran campeona de Albión baja del unicornio negro, pero el mismo guardia se sorprende más al ver como la joven guerrera da la mano para que baje de su montura a… -¡Usagi! -grita el guardia sin poder creer lo que ven sus ojos.

-Farés… ya regresé. -responde con naturalidad Usagi al guardia, que sigue sin encontrar una explicación para que la escudero de su señora, estuviera al lado de la guerrera más poderosa de Albión.

-Usagi… Lady Kaolinet tiene a cinco guardias buscándote por todo el campamento, y está muy molesta por tu ausencia. -habla al fin el jovencito. La rubia tiene un gesto de fastidio que a Rei no pasa desapercibido. -te espera un buen regaño y quizá, al regresa a Antor, una semana en calabozo… está muy molesta.

-No se preocupe Usted, Farés, yo entraré con Usa y hablaré con su ama para que no haya problema alguno. -responde la joven de cabello negro y ojos morados, con una sonrisa. El pobre joven solo atina a cuadrarse, mientras ve como se acercan a la tienda principal la jovencita rubia y la heredera Lancelot, charlando como dos amigas.

Usagi entra moviendo la tela que cubría la entrada de la tienda, alumbrada por antorchas, y al momento, la mujer pelirroja que iba y venía por la estancia, clavó sus ojos furiosos en los de la jovencita.

-¡¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios te habías metido, estúpida campesina?! -estalla Kaolinet de Antor y se acerca a la rubia de coletas, sujetándola del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Lady Kaolinet! ¡Déjeme explicarle… -se intenta defender la jovencita.

-¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Te das cuenta de tu irresponsabilidad! ¡Mañana tendrás que combatir y si no estás en el campamento a tiempo para acordar todo con mi hija soy capaz de…! -la sacude la mujer pelirroja con ira mal contenida.

-¡Suelte a Usagi ahora mismo! -se escucha una voz firme que desconcierta a la mujer y la hace mirar atrás, para encontrarse, con el mismo o mayor asombro que su guardia, con la mirada severa y molesta de la guerrera del Sur.

-¿Lady Lancelot? -inquiere la esposa de Lord de Antor al ver dentro de su tienda a la conocida y famosa guerrera.

-Ya que me conoce sabe que hablo en serio cuando le digo que suelte a mi amiga ahora mismo. –expresa, con los ojos amatistas centellantes de furia, la joven guerrera, y Lady Kaolinet de Antor sabe lo que representa una mirada así de Rei Lancelot Du Lac, así que, a su pesar, suelta el brazo de la chica rubia y mira como la guerrera de Benwick se acerca a la rubia.

-Usa… ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimó? -le pregunta Rei a la chica, que niega con la cabeza. -Lady de Antor… Porque supongo es Usted madre de Lady Kakyuu. -sigue implacable Rei, parada al lado de la chica rubia. Furiosa y a la vez asustada, la mujer pelirroja solo asiente con la cabeza. -quiero que le quede claro que Usa no tuvo la culpa por tardar en regresar a su campamento. Ignoro que reglas tenga su hija con sus escuderos y soldados para las horas de llegada, pero puedo excusar a Usagi porque la he invitado a un festejo a mi campamento ya que ella me prestó un importante servicio que quiero recompensar. -termina la joven de cabello negro. Kaolinet levanta una ceja, mirando a la rubia con desprecio.

-¿A Usted? ¿Usagi le prestó un servicio a la mejor guerrera de Albión? -duda la mujer pelirroja. Los ojos amatistas de Rei la miran con furia al sentir la ironía de sus palabras.

-Quiero ver a su hija para explicarle todo y evitar que reprenda a Usagi. -insiste la heredera Lancelot. Kaolinet se pone en guardia, ante la insistencia de la guerrera.

-Lo siento mucho, Lady Lancelot, pero me parece que mi hija no podrá…

-Ya estoy aquí, madre. -se oye la voz de la joven pelirroja en la entrada de la tienda. Un instante se cruzan las miradas de Lady de Antor y Lady Lancelot. -me dijo Farés que había vuelto Usagi y que venía en compañía de Usted. Gusto en conocerla. -saluda la joven, alargando su mano a Rei, quien la toma y la presiona.

-El gusto es mío, Lady de Antor. No había tenido el placer de hablar con Usted antes ni de conocer a la guerrera que venció a Sir Lyonel Karados, uno de los guerreros más fuertes de Galahad. -comenta Rei y nota el desconcierto de la pelirroja. Usagi mira todo en silencio y Kaolinet, con ojos atentos y ansiosos; preocupados y aprehensivos por aquella cercanía de su hija con la campeona de Albión.

-No sabía que conocía a mí… escudero. -dice Kakyuu.

-Hoy por la tarde la conocí, me ayudó a librarme de unos hombres que me atacaron y en agradecimiento la invité al campamento de Benwick a celebrar con nosotros, pero el tiempo pasa volando y no nos dimos cuenta de qué tan tarde era. Me gustaría saber si puedo hacer algo para interceder por Usagi y evitar el castigo que sé que como jefe militar de este campamento, seguramente le impondrá. -dice Rei sin dejar de mirar a la joven pelirroja, que le sonríe.

-No se preocupe, Usagi es en Antor mucho más que un escudero, es mi amiga y una muy querida desde la infancia, nuestra preocupación por ella era por su integridad, solo eso, no habrá castigo alguno. -habla Kakyuu.

-Me alegra, Lady de Antor, porque yo igual soy ya amiga de Usa. Sabiendo que estará bien, ahora puedo quizá charlar con Usted antes de irme, tengo especial interés en hablar sobre su pelea. -indica Rei.

-Muy bien… entonces me llevaré a Usagi para que coma algo y así puedan charlar. -toma de los hombros Lady Kaolinet a la chica. Usagi la mira extrañada de su tono amable, pero acaba por salir con ella en la tienda, mirando de vez en vez a Rei, que le sonríe calmada mientras la rubia termina por irse con la mujer pelirroja, quien la conduce por el campamento hasta la tienda de armas en donde tenía su camastro. Al momento de entrar, la empuja sobre la cama y la mira amenazante, cambiando su fingida actitud de cordialidad.

-¡Escúchame bien, campesina idiota! ¡Si me entero que le has dicho algo, lo que sea a Lady Lancelot sobre el secreto de mi hija, no sabes de lo que soy capaz! ¡Ordeno que maten a tu maldita hermana ahora mismo! -ruge Kaolinet de Antor, colocando su mano de uñas largas en el cuello de la jovencita rubia, que la mira airada y la empuja lejos, estrellándola contra unas armaduras.

-¡No me vuelva a lastimar así! ¡Jamás diría nada a nadie sobre ese secreto! ¡Y le advierto que si se atreve a lastimar a Molly entonces sí le diré a Lady Lancelot la verdad y me alegrará mucho que las denuncien en el concejo de Camelot! -furiosa como pocas veces la chica rubia. Tanto Usagi como Kaolinet de Antor, se miran amenazantes un momento dentro de la tienda, hasta que entra en esta, la joven Kakyuu.

-¡Hija! Qué bueno que llegas, la salvaje de la campesina me…

-Madre, por favor, que no se vuelva a repetir la escena de hace un momento. Usagi no es una prisionera, puede entrar y salir del campamento como decida, yo confío en ella y en que cumplirá con su palabra. -insiste la joven. La mujer pelirroja se da cuenta de que sea lo que sea que su hija habló con Lady Rei Lancelot, cambió mucho su idea sobre el papel de la joven rubia en su plan. -Usagi… disculpa a mi madre por su actitud y siéntete libre para hacer de tu vida y tus amistades lo que sea que desees. -la rubia mira a ambas pelirrojas, molesta.

-Solo déjenme dormir y descansar. Pasado mañana son los combates y seguro querrán que gane. -exige la jovencita rubia. Kaolinet, furiosa, intenta responder, pero su hija la detiene del brazo.

-Descansa, Usagi, ya nos retiramos. -dice la más joven y jalando a su madre, la hace salir de la tienda de armamento en que dormía la jovencita, hasta salir a la intemperie.

-¡Pero Kakyuu! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Esa insolente campesina huérfana no puede sublevarse así! ¡Salir del campamento, amistar con Lady Lancelot y ahora darnos órdenes…! -se escandaliza Lady de Antor, pero su hija le hace señal de que guarde silencio, mientras entran en su tienda de campaña.

-Madre, por favor, guarda silencio. Entiende que esta situación de su cercanía con la guerrera más poderosa de Albión, cambia todo. Si nos negamos a sus deseos y la contrariamos, puede denunciarnos y sabes lo que significa para nosotras, así que hay que ceder. -opina más prudente la joven heredera. Mal de su agrado, Kaolinet de Antor cruza los brazos y debe reconocer que la idea de su hija es la mejor para las dos.

-No entiendo de qué hechizo se valió alguien tan insignificante como ella para ser amiga de Lady Rei Lancelot Du Lac. -insiste molesta Kaolinet.

-De lo que haya sido, madre, ahora hay que estar más alerta que nunca e ir pensando en liberar a su hermana adoptiva. -propone la más joven de las dos pelirrojas y su madre solo bufa, molesta.

-Siempre le dije a tu padre que algo no estaba bien con esa niña… es un imán de problemas. -comenta Kaolinet, recordando lo que dijo cuándo su esposo adoptó a Usagi, pero Kakyuu se queda callada a su pesar, con miedo de que alguien como Lady Lancelot llamara "amiga" a quien, como Usagi, era una persona tan simple.

Dentro de la tienda de campaña del armamento, sentada en el borde de su camastro, la rubia cepilla su cabello, recordando todo lo que había pasado en solo una noche y de qué forma ese encuentro en el bosque con su heroína había cambiado su vida. Justo en ese momento, el gato negro salta de entre las cajas de madera con armas y cae en su camastro.

-Usagi… ¿Es verdad lo que escuché de esa bruja? ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo con Lady Lancelot?

-Es cierto, Luna. El tipo de la taberna era un maldito y solo quería aprovecharse de mí. Me atacaron y ¡No sabes qué maravilla! Lady Lancelot… ¡Lady Lancelot me defendió! Los atacó a todos y en unos momentos los acabó. -narra emocionada Usagi, mientras se quita su ropa para ponerse el camisón blanco de dormir.

-Estaba muy asustada por ti. Entré a buscarte a la taberna y después por muchos lugares del campamento, pero no te encontré. -habla el gato.

-Pues no, Luna, me fui a su campamento. Dice que soy su amiga ¡Puedes creerlo! Yo, amiga de Lady Rei Lancelot Du Lac. -palmea la jovencita y se sienta en el camastro. -conocí a los "Demonios del Sur", a las chicas cuervo, a su caballo "Belcebú". -continúa Usagi.

-Ya, tranquila, no es la gran cosa. Te juro que si todos esos tipos y la tal Lady Lancelot supieran quién eres, ellos rogarían por tu amistad y no tú por la suya. -con evidente molestia la gata negra.

-No seas enojona, Luna. ¿Si supieran quién soy? Ya lo saben, una pobre huérfana escudero de Lady de Antor, y aun así me aceptan. ¿Te digo algo? Lady Lancelot no cree que mis sueños sean imposibles, de hecho, quiere que acabando este torneo me vaya con ella a Benwick para entrenarme. -presume con orgullo la rubia, besando a su gato. -¿Qué te parece? Ahora podré empezar una vida nueva cuando esto acabe al lado de mi gran heroína.

-Es una locura, ya te dije que tus miras deben ser más altas. -insiste el gato.

-Mis miras están bien ahora y por primera vez tengo una amiga que cree en mí. Ahora todo es diferente, Luna, estoy muy segura de que luego de este torneo, todo va a cambiar para mí. -dice la joven rubia de coletas y se recuesta en el camastro, cubriéndose con su sábana.

El gato negro se echa a su lado y opta por guardar silencio, pero definitivo, no le agrada esa amistad de su protegida con la guerrera más valiente, pero también más impertinente de todo Albión. Usagi acaricia a su gato en la cabeza.

-No te alarmes, Luna, sé que no te agrada Lady Lancelot, pero cuando la conozcas, verás que es mucho más que la campeona de Albión, es una gran persona, sencilla, amable y muy agradable. Me trajo aquí y me defendió de Lady de Antor. ¡Es Genial! Mañana van a pelear los nobles eliminados y saldrá de entre ellos el oponente de Lady Tristán, y finalmente, pasado mañana, es mi turno. -suspira Usagi. -¿Crees que le gane a Lady Bors?

-Creo que… muchas cosas pueden pasar de aquí al día de la pelea, Usagi, y quizá ya no sea necesario pelear tanto para encontrar a la gobernante de Albión. -enigmático el gato, que ronronea ante las caricias de la joven, quien sopla la vela que daba luz a su habitación y cierra los ojos, durmiendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Campamento Lancelot, día siguiente por la tarde.**

Luego de terminados los combates de los nobles vencidos en la primera fase del torneo, todo el pueblo y la gente que acompañaba a los combatientes, se habían retirado a sus casas o a sus campamentos respectivos, aunque los comentarios entre las calles, los lugares de venta de comida y el mercado de Camelot, eran sobre la victoria de Lady Michiru Percival de Carbonek, quien pelearía, luego de vencer a todos sus oponentes, contra Lady Minako Tristán de Cornualles al día siguiente.

Usagi, luego de ver los combates con interés al lado de Lady Kakyuu de Antor, había recibido un mensaje discreto en la tribuna de la jovencita castaña de los "Demonios del Sur", en que Lady Lancelot le pedía ir a verla al final del día a su campamento, y aprovechando que nadie la notaba y que Luna no estaba por los alrededores, se había escabullido para llegar al campamento de tiendas rojas con la ondeante bandera del águila rampante, en donde las dos chicas cuervo la esperaban para conducirla a la tienda principal.

-Mi señora… la joven Usagi está aquí. -anuncia la única de las gemelas cuervo que hablaba, pidiéndole que entre al recorrer las cortinas de la tienda de campaña.

-¡Usa! -escucha la jovencita de coletas la voz de la pelinegra, quien se acerca y la abraza cariñosamente, como si la conociera desde siempre. Usagi responde al abrazo. -viniste… me alegra.

-Tardé porque no podía irme así de fácil del campamento. -se excusa la chica.

-Pero estás aquí y eso es lo importante. Pasa. Deimos, algo de licor de arroz y golosinas. -pide Rei Lancelot mientras se acerca con su brazo en el hombro de la chica, hacia una mesa, donde las espera un hombre maduro y fuerte, de cabello blanco sujeto con una banda, que lee unos viejos pergaminos.

-Señorita Usagi. -saluda con respeto el guerrero. La rubia le sonríe.

-Buenas tardes.

-Ven, siéntate. Él es Volke, uno de mis hombres de más confianza. Cuando Benwick era un reino próspero, él era Canciller de mi Padre y sabía todo sobre política y leyes, aún lo sabe. -dice Rei al llegar junto al hombre maduro.

-Que asombroso. -responde la jovencita rubia, mirando al guerrero.

-Lo hice venir porque lo que hablaremos tú y yo, él será muy importante. -indica la pelinegra y se sienta en la mesa, tomando la vasija con licor de arroz que le acerca una de las gemelas. -Volke, por favor, lee a Usagi el inciso XVIII del código de caballería. -pide mientras bebe la heredera Lancelot.

-Inciso XVIII del capítulo XXII del código de caballería aprobado en Albión, título 4° sobre sanciones por suplantación de personalidad:

"_En el reino de Albión, queda estrictamente prohibido que alguien no noble de nacimiento o armado caballero por su señor, participe en torneos de caballería. Si aun así, alguna persona no noble llega a suplantar a un caballero en torneo, se considerará como alta traición del señor y del siervo, siendo ambos juzgados por el concejo y sometidos al castigo que se determine, en caso del señor, supresión de sus derechos de nobleza y en el del siervo…"_

..Lee el hombre de cabello blanco y se queda en silencio. Usagi, que escuchaba todo en silencio nervioso, sin beber el licor, levanta los ojos asombrados hacia el guerrero. Rei Lancelot mira atenta las reacciones de la chica rubia.

-¿Quieres saber qué castigo le espera al siervo, Usa? -pregunta la joven de ojos amatista a su amiga. -cárcel a perpetuidad o muerte en la horca, como ves, es por mucho peor que para el noble, que es quien ordena la suplantación y a mi juicio, totalmente injusto. -dice la heredera de Benwick.

-Lady Lancelot… ¿Por qué… por qué me dice eso? -con los ojos llorosos la chica. Rei le sonríe y pone su mano en el hombro de la adolescente rubia.

-No te asustes, si le dije a Volke que buscara ese inciso y lo leyera es porque quiero ayudarte. Lo sé todo, Usa. -dice la pelinegra, mirando atenta a la rubia. -Todo... ahora si estoy segura de que tu ama, Lady Kakyuu de Antor, no peleó en la batalla contra Sir Lyone Karados. Me bastó una sola pregunta sobre su defensa lateral para darme cuenta de que no tiene idea de lo que pasó en esa pelea y es porque no era ella quien combatía. -dice con seguridad Lady Lancelot.

-Pero… Usted… Usted como… -asombrada Usagi.

-Solo lo sé, ya tenía sospechas y hace días simulando una batalla, usé una armadura que me quedaba grande para comprobar mi teoría y fue fácil. Ese tajo fue un golpe de suerte al no poder sujetar la espada, pero de igual modo sirvió, incluso, aunque no tengo la certeza, al verte pelear en el bosque, recordé como desvió la persona que luchaba con la armadura de Antor, un ataque. Usagi… queremos ayudarte, solo dime con qué te están obligando a pelear… ¿Por qué lo haces? -pregunta Rei.

-Ellas… bueno… Lady Kaolinet tiene en prisión a mi hermana Molly. La encerró allí y si me negaba a pelear suplantando a Kakyuu, ellas la enviarían como tributo al Reino Oscuro. Si peleo la liberarán. -habla Usagi al fin y de modo impulsivo, se lanza en brazos de la joven de ojos amatista, llorosa. Rei sonríe y la abraza calmándola. -¡yo no quería transgredir así la ley! ¡Se lo juro! -llorosa Usagi.

-Cálmate. Lo sé, sé que eres una buena persona y que no harías nada malo, solo quería saber hasta dónde había llegado tu patética ama y su horrible madre y también quiero ayudarte a salir de esto. -Rei Lancelot.

-No puede ayudarme, Lady Lancelot. Mi única opción es seguir peleando en el lugar de Lady Kakyuu y muy seguramente morir mañana bajo el arma poderosa de Lady Bors, porque sé que no se repetirá mi golpe de suerte como con Sir Lyonel.

-No se repetirá, eso es seguro, y conociendo a Haruka, con facilidad te va a rebanar la cabeza. -sincera la joven heredera de Tierra de Fuego, logrando un sobresalto de la rubia adolescente, que se toca el cuello. -de igual modo sales perdiendo, Usa, así que Volke y yo hemos intentado buscar una solución, y creemos haberla encontrado, pero necesitamos que cooperes. -pide la joven de cabello negro.

-¿Es que de verdad hay una manera?... yo no creo. Tienen a Molly en prisión y yo le prometí al señor Alan, su padre, que iba a hacer todo para liberarla. -angustiada la rubia. Rei asiente y aplaude dos veces. En ese momento las gemelas cuervo se acercan a ella, con una rodilla en tierra.

-Usa, escucha, si puedo asegurarte que tu hermana Molly va a estar bien y a salvo, si te lo garantizo por completo… ¿Nos escucharías a Volke y a mí y cooperarías para descubrir delante de todos a las Antor? -pregunta la joven de cabello negro. Usagi limpia sus lágrimas y mira los profundos ojos amatista de Lady Lancelot, sintiendo por primera vez en años que puede confiar por completo en alguien.

-Si… lo haría… pero es imposible… aunque Usted la quiera rescatar, nadie puede llegar a Antor y salvarla antes de mañana. Son seis días de camino desde Camelot. -dice desesperanzada Usagi.

-Para alguien que camina o va en caballo, pero no para quienes vuelan. -señala el hombre de cabello blanco a las dos chicas, que siguen de rodillas a los lados de Lady Lancelot. Usagi mira a ambas jóvenes de extraños rasgos afilados y ojos totalmente negros.

-Si haces un plano de la torre de Antor para que les sirva de guía, Phobos y Deimos volando pueden llegar allí por la mañana y liberar a tu hermana. Una de ella regresaría a avisarnos que está a salvo y entonces te sentirás libre de hacer lo correcto. Dime… ¿Confías en mí? ¿Confías que puedo poner a salvo a tu hermana? -inquiere Rei.

-Sí. -responde segura la rubia. Lady Lancelot asiente y toma la mano de Usagi.

-Todo saldrá bien, haremos justicia y vamos a liberarte de ese par de arpías. Escucha lo que tiene que decir Volke. -pide la joven de cabello negro y el guerrero toma otro pergamino, acercándose a la rubia.

-Mire Usted, señorita Usagi. Revisando el mismo documento sobre el código de caballería, me topé con una cláusula en que se especifica una forma de que el siervo se salve del castigo de suplantación, parece que si este hace un juramento sobre su espada con sangre sobre su vida, tiene derecho a elegir a un noble para enfrentarse a él y jugarse la vida, que seguro perdería en la ejecución por suplantación. -señala con su dedo el ex canciller de Benwick, las líneas del pergamino que la chica toma con su mano y lee.

-Volke encontró una solución. Una vez que tu hermana esté a salvo, antes de la pelea con Haruka de Bors, tú misma te descubrirás delante de todos y harás ese juramento con sangre y tu espada, deberás referirte con exactitud al artículo del código que te ampara y pedir pelear con uno de los nobles, me elegirás a mí y así te salvarás de todo… Supongo que tienes espada, porque debe ser una tuya, no la de tu ama, la de Lady Kakyuu no tiene valor, porque debes mostrar al concejo de ancianos que tienes honor suficiente como para tener tú propia arma. ¿Tienes una espada propia? -pregunta Lady Lancelot. Usagi se queda en silencio, pensando que en efecto, no tiene una espada ni dinero bastante para comprar una buena… pero de pronto recuerda un lugar en donde vio una espada, una que al parecer nadie reclamaría.

-¡Sí, sí!… tengo una espada… una muy buena… y es mía… -dice ella con vehemencia.

-Entonces debes llevar esa espada mañana al combate, y antes de que sea tu turno, porque serás la segunda en pelear, acércate a Volke y él te dirá que hacer. ¿Entendido? -inquiere la pelinegra. La jovencita asiente.

-Lady Lancelot… gracias por todo de verdad no sé cómo pagarle… pero ya me debo ir porque notarán mi falta en Antor…

-No olvides lo que te dije. La espada a Volke antes de tu combate, memorizas la cláusula y me eliges a mí para la batalla. -instruye Rei, saliendo con ella afuera de la tienda, seguida de las chicas cuervo; una de ellas, a una señal de la mano de Rei, se vuelve cuervo entre una nube de humo. -Cuando tengas listo el mapa de la torre se lo darás a Phobos. Ella volará y se mantendrá cerca de ti, la encontrarás con facilidad.

-¡Asombroso! -aplaude Usagi. -bueno… Lady Lancelot, gracias por todo de nuevo… espero poderme librar de que me encarcelen o maten y ahora si me retiro. -se inclina respetuosa la rubia y se aleja corriendo, seguida por el cuervo negro mientras Rei y Deimos regresan charlando sobre el próximo viaje de las chicas cuervo a tierras de Antor.

**Día siguiente por la mañana.**

Los gritos de júbilo de la gente de Camelot, que se amotinaba en la zona de graderío de la arena del torneo, acompañan el sonido de las trompetas y tambores de la guardia, en acompañamiento de la entrada de los seis guerreros finalistas de aquel torneo por la regencia, cuyos estandartes hondean conducidos por sus escoltas, mientras entran en la arena en sus monturas y se detienen en el estrado, al frente de los ancianos del consejo. Artemis levanta los brazos para que la gente guardara silencio.

-¡Pueblo de Camelot! ¡Ven aquí a las mejores guerreras, que en justa batalla, han vencido a sus oponentes y lucharán para demostrar quién de ellas es la mejor para regir el reino hasta el regreso de nuestra princesa Pendragon! -exclamó el mago. -Ante Ustedes, Lady Michiru Percival, ganadora de los combates de ayer. -presentó el mago.

La chica de cabello aguamarina levanta el brazo y hondea el estandarte del tiburón rugiente, acompañada de una ola de aplausos a los que, desde el palco de los nobles, se une Makoto Sagramore y Setsuna Bavedire, así como el viejo Sir Bagdemagus, quienes habían sido vencidos por ella.

-¡A su lado! ¡Lady Minako Tristán de Cournalles! -presenta Artemis a la guerrera rubia, que se limita a sonreír mientras una ola de aplausos y vivas llena la arena, y todos los ancianos del concejo se levantan a aplaudir entusiasmados.

-Es solo impresión mía… o el concejo de Camelot ya tiene favorita. -comenta la castaña herida de su brazo desde la tribuna de nobles, a lo que la sabia y prudente Setsuna Badevire solo sonríe de lado.

-¡Lady Haruka Bors de Falias! -sigue Artemis presentando a las finalistas y la guerrera de armadura dorada y casco de león rugiente, alza su puño ante la ovación del pueblo. -¡Lady Kakyuu de Antor! -presenta Artemis a la joven de armadura gris, totalmente cubierta por un casco, que el pueblo ovaciona y se limita a controlar su montura, que parece muy nerviosa. -¡Lady Lancelot de Benwick! -sigue el mago la presentación, arrancando un grito jubiloso del pueblo, mientras la joven de ojos amatista hace que su unicornio negro gire en varias vueltas, mientras saluda a sus admiradores- ¡Y Lady Ami Gawain de Uppsala! -presenta el mago a la última finalista, quien se limita a sonreír de lado. -¡Estas valientes guerreras combatirán entre sí hasta que solo las tres más fuertes se enfrenten en la batalla final por la regencia! ¡Nobles de Albión, pelead con honor! -levanta la mano Artemis y de nuevo suenan las trompetas. Lady Bors, Lady Antor, Lady Tristán y Lady Percival, abandonan la arena quedando, solo en ésta la joven de cabello negro, con una sencillísima armadura de medio peto y la joven peliazul de armadura plateada.

El estandarte del águila y el del gato de las nieves fueron hondeados en alto, mientras la trompetas anuncian el inicio del primer combate del día entre Lady Lancelot de Benwick y Lady Gawain de Uppsala. El resto de las nobles se encaminan al palco a esperar el resultado y mirar la pelea, pero curiosamente, Lady Kakyuu de Antor, sin quietarse el casco, no se dirigió allí, sino que condujo su caballo en dirección a su tienda de campaña de armas, que como todas las guerreas, estaba instalada alrededor de la arena, para facilitar su armamento.

-¿A dónde va Lady Antor? -duda Haruka al verla alejarse. -¿No verá el combate?

-Quizá algo en su armadura no está en orden y se dirige a su tienda de armas a hacer ajustes. -comenta Setsuna Badevire y Haruka se conforma con esa explicación, dirigiendo su vista a la arena donde el torneo está por comenzar. Un sonido de tambores acompaña al joven escudero, que camina con una bandera negra en alto, la cual indicará que los caballos de ambas guerreras pueden atacarse.

Dentro de la tienda de armas de Antor, la guerrera de armadura gris entra y se quita el casco, el cual lanza al suelo con desesperación, para después retirarse los amarres del peto con velocidad.

-¡Usagi! ¡Qué haces! -sale de entre las cajas de armas el gato negro al ver a la joven tirar la armadura y ahora deshacerse de los soportes de la cintura.

-No me preguntes nada, Luna, que no tengo mucho tiempo… -comenta Usagi. -tengo que correr para volver a tiempo de mi pelea… soy la última. -indica ella y ahora se quita las protecciones de los brazos.

-¿Volver a tiempo? ¿Vas a salir? ¡Que va a pasar si Lady Kaolinet se entera! ¡De seguro está mirando todo desde el público ya que Lady Kakyuu se quedó en el campamento! -alarmado el gato, pero la chica no le presta la menor atención y termina de quitarse la armadura, dejándola tirada por toda la tienda, quedando solo con su pantalón café y su blusón blanco atado con una cinta roja. Toma su manto café y se lo pone en la espalda, sin ponerse la capucha.

-No se enterará, estaré de vuelta pronto… ¿Vienes o no? -llama Usagi a su gato antes de salir y Luna termina por correr y subir al caballo en el regazo de la chica rubia, que arranca su caballo entre las tiendas de campaña en dirección a las ruinas del Palacio Dorado de Camelot, arriba de la colina.

Mientras cabalga a toda velocidad, espoleando su montura, Usagi puede oír las exclamaciones y gritos de la gente en la cada vez más lejana arena.

-¡Diablos! ¡Me estoy perdiendo la pelea de Lady Lancelot! -se queja la chica mientras va llegando al fin, al puente levadizo de madera enmohecida, lleno de musgo, el cual atraviesa con su caballo.

-¿Ya me dirás para qué vienes aquí con tanta premura? -pregunta en su regazo el gato negro.

-Sí te lo diré… Lady Lancelot y yo tenemos un plan para liberarme de las Antor y salvar a Molly sin que me ahorquen. -sonriente la rubia salta del caballo en el derruido patio de armas del viejo castillo y se quita la capa café, dejándola sobre la silla del caballo. El gato salta con ella al suelo.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Usagi, eso es peligroso! -se queja el gato mientras la chica salta entre lianas y piedras derruidas, hasta pasar al pequeño mausoleo del patio en que se haya la espada clavada en la roca, toda cubierta de enredaderas. Una sonrisa acompaña el rostro de la rubia cuando ve aquella espada.

-Lo es pero voy a hacerlo, aunque para eso necesito una espada y esta parece perfecta, no creo que nadie la haya reclamado en años. -comenta la rubia, caminando directo al bloque de roca.

-¡Usagi! -la voz de Luna se corta en su garganta, de pronto el gato negro se queda en silencio del reproche que iba a hacer a la jovencita, meditando en su interior si no era esa quizá una señal del destino, y en lugar de impedirle que se acerque, se queda sobre una de las columnas derrumbadas del lugar, observando todo. -Lady Danna… ¿Será que así debe ser? ¿Será que esta lista al fin? -ora el gato negro, mirando todo con atención.

Usagi camina con cuidado hasta acercarse lo suficiente a la espada enterrada en la roca, con sus ojos azules fijos en esta, sin explicarse el cúmulo de emociones que la invaden, conforme se va acercando y alargando su mano a la empuñadura de la espada que toca. Una luz fuerte sale de la espada, una luz brillante, que curiosamente no encandila a la rubia, solo se va extendiendo en forma de haz de luz alrededor de ella. Asustada, Usagi quita su mano de la espada.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! -da dos pasos atrás la jovencita rubia. El gato mira todo asombrada.

-¡Era cierto! ¡Está lista! ¡Diosa de la Luna, Gracias! -conmovido el felino negro. Usagi pasa saliva y mira como la luz va desapareciendo luego de que ella soltó la espada y tiene muchas ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero luego recuerda su situación.

-¡No me importan las luces! ¡Necesito esa espada! -dice y decidida toma con ambas manos la empuñadura de la espada y la jala con fuerza hacia arriba. Al momento, las luces se hacen más intensas, llenando toda aquella parte del derruido palacio y la joven rubia logra sacar con facilidad la espada de la piedra, empuñándola con ambas manos y alzándola. Usagi no se ha dado cuenta de que al hacer esto, su cabello ha adquirido un tono plateado por unos segundos ni que en su frente brilla el emblema de la media luna y solo mira atenta la espada enmohecida que tiene en sus manos.

Luna sigue paralizada sobre la columna derruida, mirando asombrada aquel milagro. La jovencita rubia respira agitada y camina lejos de la roca con la espada en su mano y conforme las luces desaparecen, su cabello vuelve a su color rubio y la marca en su frente se borra.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, Luna! -grita Usagi y corre de regreso a donde ha dejado su montura, jalando un manto café para envolver la espada y subir en el caballo, pero, aunque mira en todos lados, no encuentra al gato. -¡Luna! ¡Luna date prisa porque debo regresar al torneo! ¡Luna! -la llama Usagi pero como no logra ver al gato y su miedo por no llegar a tiempo es mucho, termina por espolear su caballo para regresar a todo galope al lugar del torneo, corriendo por el puente levadizo y dirigiendo su montura hacia la zona de la arena a toda velocidad.

Usagi cabalga por la zona de las tiendas de armas de los nobles y deja su caballo afuera de la tienda de Antor, para luego saltar al suelo, con la espada envuelta en su manto café, y regresar a la zona del torneo, donde la gente aclama emocionada por la batalla que se desarrolla. Usagi se abre paso con dificultad entre la gente, hasta acercarse a los "Demonios del Sur", que miraban emocionados la pelea de su líder, quien luchaba con su espada contra la lanza de una ya muy agotada y herida Lady Ami Gawain. La rubia mira al gigante calvo, a las chicas cuervo y a los guerreros gritar felices, porque Lady Lancelot ha derribado al suelo a Lady Gawain, pero esta vez Usagi no se une al júbilo por la evidente victoria de su heroína y protectora, porque con ojos ansiosos busca al canoso guerrero de Benwick, hasta que lo descubre parado con sus brazos cruzados al final de la fila de los guerreros del Sur, y se dirige a él, jalando su ropa.

-¡Señor Volke! ¡Señor Volke! -dice la chica logrando la atención del ex canciller de Benwick, que la mira al fin.

-Señorita Usagi… -dice éste quitando la atención de la pelea de su señora.

-Tengo la espada… ¿Puede verla y decirme si está bien para el juramento? -inquiere ella. El canoso caballero asiente y toma el envoltorio de tela café que la adolescente rubia le alarga, abriéndola con cuidado y tomando en su fuerte mano el mango de la espada, que sostiene en alto. Usagi mira todo, atenta y con el corazón golpeando su pecho, esperando el veredicto del guerrero. -Está algo vieja y oxidada… pero creo que bastará…

-¡Gracias a la Diosa! Tenía miedo de que no fuera buena… -aliviada Usagi.

-Parece una espada muy especial, quizá si la limpiamos un poco… -comenta Volke y usando la misma tela café de la capa de Usagi, la pasa con fuerza por el filo de la espada, restregándola un momento, aunque ante sus asombrados ojos puede ver que en vez de metal, aparece un extraño material casi transparente como si fuera… cristal… asombrado por lo que ve, limpia con más fuerza y en el filo de la espada puede ver perfectamente unas letras en dorado: -"_Esta es la inscripción de la Esperanza: Quien esta espada sacare…" -_Volke detiene su lectura y mira aterrado a Usagi, quien abre los ojos, asustada de la reacción que adivina en el guerrero. Éste la toma del brazo. -¿De dónde sacaste esta espada? -pregunta incisivo.

-Yo… es que yo… -duda aterrada la adolescente rubia.

-¡Niña! ¡De dónde la sacaste! -insiste Volke.

-¡Le juro que no fue un robo! ¡Estaba en el castillo en ruinas clavada en una roca! ¡No pensé que fuera malo ni que tuviera dueño! -gimotea Usagi espantadísima y con los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Del Palacio Dorado? ¿La espada de la roca? ¡Tú! -duda Volke. -¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! -grita el guerrero con una sonrisa que Usagi no comprende y con la chica, casi jalando, llega a donde está el gigante calvo. -Ursus… ¡Ursus! -lo llama y este de mal talante escucha a su compañero, perdiendo atención en la pelea.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿No ves que nuestra señora va a pedir la rendición de Lady Gawain? -se queja el gigante. Volke, sin responderle nada, le muestra la inscripción de la espada y el gigante abre desmesurados ojos. -¿Quién?

-La señorita Usagi. -dice Volke. La rubia mira a uno y otro hombre sin entender por qué la conmoción. -ayúdame a llegar con ella al estrado, Lord Nimue tiene que saber… todos deben saber…

-¡No señor Volke, se lo suplico! -gime la rubia. -¡No le diga a nadie! ¡Le juro que no quería robarla! -con lágrimas en los ojos la adolescente rubia, pero ninguno de los dos hombres la oye y el gigante casi la carga por los hombros, caminando tras Volke, que se abre paso hacia el estrado del concejo de Camelot. En la arena, la joven de cabello azul mira a su contrincante con altivez, pero demasiado herida y se detiene de su lanza para no volver a caer, pero la sangre sale de diferentes puntos de su armadura.

-Acabemos esto, Lady Gawain, no lo haga más difícil y ríndase. -pide la pelinegra. -ha peleado con honor y habilidad… incluso hirió mi hombro… pero esto ya se terminó. -dice Lady Lancelot.

-¡Nunca! ¡No me rendiré! -con valor la chica de corto cabello azul. El guerrero canoso y el gigante que carga a la rubia, llegan al estrado y suben en éste, llegando junto a Artemis que observa la pelea. Volke se hinca delante del mago y con él, Ursus.

-¡Que significa esta intromisión! -se alarma uno de los ancianos.

-¡Lord Nimue! ¡Señor! ¡Perdone la interrupción, pero debe detener el torneo! -pide el canoso guerrero del Sur y Artemis lo mira asombrado.

-Volke… ¿A qué viene semejante petición? -pregunta el hechicero mirando al gigante calvo y a la rubia a quien su hija ayudaba.

-Señor… mire Usted mismo. -dice Volke y presenta delante de Artemis la espada. El mago, incrédulo, se levanta del trono y se acerca al guerrero tocando la espada.

-¡Imposible! ¡Inaudito! -asombradísimo el mago. Usagi sigue aterrada, cada detalle de aquella escena sin poder deshacerse del férreo agarre de Ursus en sus brazos. -"_Esta es la inscripción de la Esperanza: Quien esta espada sacare, será por derecho soberano de Albión, heredero del legado Pendragon y Digno descendiente de la Diosa". -_lee Artemis aquellas palabras. Los ancianos del concejo comienzan a murmurar y a balbucear y algunos caen de rodillas, llorando. El mago, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y emoción evidente, mira al guerrero canoso y luego a Usagi. -¿Es ella? -pregunta el mago. Volke asiente.

-Así es señor… es ella. -dice al fin. Los ojos de verde profundo del mago se clavan en los de la llorosa jovencita.

-¡No quise robarla! ¡Le juro que no sabía! -gime Usagi, pero el mago, lleno de emoción, camina delante y ordena que toquen las trompetas. Todo el estrado guarda silencio y las guerreras detienen su batalla. Todo mundo en la arena cree que el mago va a detener el combate ante el lamentable estado de Lady Gawain. Rei guarda su espada y espera el veredicto.

-¡Pueblo de Camelot! ¡Se suspende el torneo por la regencia! -grita Artemis y un murmullo de extrañeza se oye por toda la arena.

-¿Lord Nimue está bien de la cabeza? -duda en el estrado Haruka Bors, mirando a Setsuna y a Michiru, que se encogen de hombros.

-¡Pueblo de Camelot! ¡Hoy es el día de tu liberación! ¡La Diosa ha escuchado el clamor de su gente y ha enviado a la salvadora de Albión! ¡No hace falta seguir este torneo porque la legítima heredera de Camelot ha regresado a Ustedes! ¡Gente de Camelot! ¡Nobles de Albión! ¡Contemplad aquí a su legítima princesa! ¡La heredera Pendragon ha sacado a Excálibur de la piedra! -Artemis quita la tela que cubría la espada y la sujeta del mango, mostrándola al pueblo, que miraba todo aquello asombradísimo. Usagi, que no lograba entender ni una palabra, contempla todo, asustada. Artemis hace una seña a Ursus de que se acerque con la rubia al estrado. Para ese momento, las demás guerreras del estrado de nobles y mucha gente ya habían comenzado a invadir la arena y se amotinaban cerca del estrado, pero la guardia de Camelot había formado una valla para impedir el paso.

Ursus llegó con la rubia, sujeta de los hombros y a una señal de Artemis, la suelta. Usagi mira al hechicero asustadísima y sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Por favor Lord Nimue! ¡Tenga piedad! -llora Usagi y se lanza de rodillas a los pies del mago, sujetando su manto, pero para su sorpresa, éste se hinca junto a ella y la levanta de los hombros, negando con la cabeza y mirándola sonriente.

-No haga eso, su majestad, por favor… quien debe arrodillarse soy yo… -Usagi lo mira desconcertada de que la llame de esa manera. -por favor… sujete la espada… -pide el mago, ofreciéndole esta. La chica no sabe qué hacer, hasta que el mago mismo toma la mano temblorosa de la jovencita y la coloca, él mismo, sobre la espada.

De nuevo las luces en forma de haz que salieron cuando sacó la espada de la roca, escapan de ésta y van envolviendo a la rubia ante las exclamaciones de asombro de toda la multitud.

-¡Increíble! ¡Es la heredera! -dice la gente asombrada de aquel prodigio. La luz que sale de la espada que ahora Usagi sujeta en alto, ha hecho que de nuevo el cabello de la adolescente rubia se torne plateado y la inconfundible marca en su frente aparece, al mismo tiempo, se presenta del otro lado de Usagi, en una nube de humo morado, una hermosa mujer de largo y ondulado cabello azul, vestida de amarillo, con la misma marca de la diosa en su frente.

-¡Pueblo de Camelot! ¡Reverencia a tu Reina! -grita la mujer hincándose; Artemis y los ancianos del concejo se ponen de rodillas, y en ese momento, Usagi puede ver asombrada, como el resto del pueblo los imita y la multitud cae de rodillas delante de ella, así como todas y cada una de las herederas que ella admiraba.

-¡Viva nuestra Reina Serena Pendragon de Igraine! -grita Lady Setsuna Bádevide y el pueblo entero se une al clamor, gritando fuertes y poderosos: "VIVA". Usagi siente que su corazón late con fuerza y aun no logra entender qué es lo que pasa, hasta que sus asustados ojos se clavan en Lady Rei Lancelot, que de rodillas, la mira con una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza.

-Yo sabía que estabas destinada a algo grande, Usa… -dice feliz, la joven de cabello negro, aplaudiendo como todo el pueblo que aclama a su nueva soberana…

**NOTAS FINALES: Listo el siguiente y ahora sí, al fin, la profecía sagrada se hace realidad. De esta parte de la historia original sí hay muchas versiones, las cuales he leído, pero quise hacer la propia para comenzar ahora sí con un cambio radical en la narrativa. Ya no habrá más Usagi sino reina Serena Pendragon de Igraine y advierto que me daré el lujo de mostrar cómo es que se transforma en la maravillosa reina al igual que Arturo paso a paso.**

**Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y darse una vueltita por mi imaginación. Agradezco a mi editora Susy Genbu a quien curiosamente en este fic le encanta Mina Tristán y como mega fan del caballero del arpa está satisfecha con el papel de Minako lo cual me alegra mucho. Es una pena que se acabe el torneo pero vienen cosas mejores, conociéndome saben que batallas y acción no van a faltar…así que…¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI.**


	13. Chapter 12: EL CÁNTICO DE LA REINA

_**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**_

_**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**_

_**Capítulo 12: El Cántico de la Reina**_

**Campamento de Lady Antor.**

La mujer pelirroja entró en la tienda sumamente furiosa, empujando la mesa y derribando las cosas que descansaban sobre ella, lanzando un grito terrible y desesperado. Tras ella, entró en el lugar la joven pelirroja.

-Madre, cálmate por favor. -pidió Kakyuu de Antor.

-¡¿Calmarme?! ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Cómo puedes pedir eso si ahora nuestras cabezas penden de un hilo! ¡Quién iba a imaginarse que la bastarda campesina era la heredera Pendragon! -estalla furiosa Kaolinet, respirando agitada. Kakyuu se sienta en una silla de madera, en silencio.

-Ahora comprendo muchas cosas… por ejemplo, el por qué mi Padre la protegía tanto o por qué la nombró heredera antes que a mí. ¿Crees que él lo supo siempre, Madre? ¿Crees que ayudaba a Lady Merlín a protegerla? -inquiere Kakyuu.

-¡¿Y eso qué demonios importa?! ¡Hija, no seas imbécil! ¡¿Te das cuenta del peligro que corremos ahora?! Esa campesina es ahora la Reina de Albión, y ¿Sabes qué será lo primero que haga en cuanto tenga el poder…? ¡Ordenar que nos cuelguen en la plaza principal por todo lo que le hicimos! ¡Debemos huir cuando aún es tiempo! -desesperada la mujer. -¿Es que acaso no te importa? -inquiere molesta la mujer al ver a su hija tan tranquila.

-Madre… en verdad no creo que Usagi haga algo así. Muy posiblemente nos castigue como merecemos por las injusticias que hicimos con ella, pero matarnos… parece que no la conoces, ella no es como nosotros. -con desprecio dice Kakyuu, mirando a su madre.

-¡Ah vaya! ¡¿Ahora me reprochas?! -furiosa Kaolinet.

-No te reprocho nada, madre. Tan responsable de esas injusticias soy yo que lo permití como tú que lo ideaste, y si la Reina quiere castigarme, yo afrontaré el castigo con el poco honor que le queda al apellido de Antor. -valiente la chica pelirroja, ganando un terrible rugido de su madre, que la deja allí para seguir vociferando molesta y entrar a su habitación. Kakyuu solo suspira.

-Padre… desde donde estés dame el valor de afrontar mis errores, como seguramente a ti te habría gustado. -pide Kakyuu mirando la espada de su padre que pende de su cinto.

**Reino de Camelot. Tienda de Lord Nimue.**

El mago de cabello blanco y la mujer de cabello azul intenso, ambos con una media luna en su frente, se detienen delante de su elegante tienda de campaña blanca y los guardias que cuidaban la entrada, al verlos, se cuadran y les permiten el paso. Artemis se detiene junto a uno de ellos.

-¿La Reina está dentro? -inquiere al guardia.

-Así es, Lord Nimue. Llegó aquí con las doncellas del servicio y no han salido desde que vos y Lady Merlín entraron a deliberar con los ancianos. -responde el guardia. Artemis asiente y entra levantando la tela que cubría la entrada a la tienda de campaña. Luna entra a su lado.

Estando dentro de la tienda, se puede escuchar en un área apartada, las voces de las doncellas que hablan yendo y viniendo por el lugar. En el primer espacio de la enorme tienda, se halla la mesa con las cosas del mago, llena de pergaminos y cartas a medio hacer y la pequeña sala de recepciones, que es a donde ambos caminan. Luna se deja caer en uno de los sillones de piel de animal, fatigada. Artemis camina y toma, de un pequeño estante, un ánfora con licor de arroz y una pequeña vasija, sirve el líquido en ella y se lo da a la mujer, quien lo recibe sonriente y bebe un poco. El guardián del cristal sagrado se sienta a su lado, mirando como la mujer bebe el licor.

-Gracias… lo necesitaba. -comenta la hechicera. Artemis sonríe y le quita el recipiente, dejándolo en la mesa de madera, sobre la que había un gran frutero.

-No habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar a solas desde que apareciste. Tienes que contarme dónde estuviste todo este tiempo… por qué nunca te contactaste conmigo… -se atreve el mago de cabello blanco, aprovechando el pequeño momento de intimidad. Un suspiro de la mujer de cabello azul.

-Porque no podía. Artemis… ese día en Camelot, el día de la gran invasión, ambos nos fuimos por caminos separados. Tú a proteger el cristal y yo a la princesa. Una de las guerreras de Le Fay nos siguió por los calabozos bajo el palacio, las esposas de los Lords prestaron batalla para proteger a la reina y a la princesa, pero esa mujer terrible siguió adelante. No la podía perder ni siquiera con magia, era como si…

-…Olfateara. -adivina Artemis, recordando todo lo que había averiguado sobre el tipo de monstruo que era Lady Galathine. Luna asiente.

-Me di cuenta que no la podíamos perder y se lo dije a la reina, así que ella ideó una forma de confundirla, me dio a la niña y ella, con las sábanas de la bebé, se fue por otro camino. Luego supe que esa guerrera la encontró y la asesinó, pero el plan dio resultado y pude salvar a la princesa. Ideé un plan para protegerla, cambiando el color de su cabello y volviéndome algo que jamás llamaría la atención del reino oscuro y que sellaría mi aura mágica a todos sus métodos de rastreo: Un gato. -explica la mujer. Artemis la mira asombrado.

-¿Un gato? ¿Pasaste quince años siendo un gato? -duda el mago, anonadado. Luna asiente.

-No fue lo más cómodo pero sí lo mejor para evitar delatar el paradero de la princesa. Hice que una familia que huía de Camelot rescatara a la niña y fuimos llevadas a Antor, al Norte, donde vivimos en paz unos años con el padre, que era carpintero y la niña mayor, que adoraba y cuidaba a la princesa como una madre lo haría. Después, me valí de algo de magia para hacer que el señor del feudo, Lord Héctor de Antor, adoptara a la niña y le diera la educación que requería su formación como futura reina. El resto lo intenté hacer yo, hablarle de sus responsabilidades, de su historia pasada pero sin que supiera realmente quien era. Ella, bajo la personalidad de Usagi, una huérfana recogida por caridad en la casa de un noble, tuvo una formación apropiada para poder ser ahora lo que el destino quiere que sea. -narra Luna. El mago de cabello blanco, sujeta las manos de la mujer y le sonríe, apartando con cariño unas hebras de cabello azul del rostro de la hechicera.

-Fuiste muy valiente… sacrificaste todo por el bien de la princesa y su seguridad. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Yo jamás perdí la esperanza, sabía que si la princesa estaba contigo, ambas estarían a salvo y algún día regresarían. Ella a su reino… y tú a mí. -habla conmovido Artemis, acariciando la mejilla de la hechicera, que sonríe y pone su mano sobre la de él, mirándose, por primera vez en muchos años, en sus ojos verdes.

-Muchos días… y más noches estuve a punto de ir a buscarte… sabía dónde estabas… pero no podía arriesgar así a la princesa. -dice Luna con sinceridad que conmueve al mago.

-Lo comprendo, y te amo más por eso. Estoy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que hiciste para cuidar y proteger a nuestra princesa. Es en gran medida por ti, que Camelot, puede ésta noche dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que la elegida, la gran esperada de todos los tiempos, ha resurgido como dice la Profecía Sagrada y está aquí para conducirlo a la Paz. -emocionado el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Aún nos queda mucho por hacer, Artemis… mucho por ayudarla a entender, a construir, a enfrentar. -indica la mujer de cabello azul con evidente desesperación.

-Pero estaremos ambos a su lado y ella logará cumplir con su destino, es una Pendragon. -ofrece Artemis como si eso fuese suficiente garantía. -No has cambiado casi nada… sigues siendo la bella mujer de quien me enamoré. -amoroso el mago. Luna sonríe y recorre con su mano el contorno del rostro del mago.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado… eres el Artemis Nimue con quien crecí, aprendí, sufrí y amé… -dice ella en tono bajo y emocionado. Artemis sonríe y hace algo que deseo hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Acerca sus labios y besa suave y amorosamente aquellos otros labios, que ansiosos, lo reciben. Solo unos momentos que hacen que ambos se olviden del tiempo, del lugar y de sus responsabilidades hasta que, un grito de mujer y unos pasos los hacen alejarse del beso pero no levantarse del sillón en que están juntos.

-¡Pero su majestad! ¡Tiene que ponerse la capa! -habla una voz femenina apremiante y los dos hechiceros pueden ver aparecer en la estancia a la adolescente, vestida primorosamente con un vestido de seda rosa pálido, y con su cabello plateado peinado en alto y sujeto con una tiara dorada, que avanza a grandes zancadas, huyendo de las doncellas que intentan colocarle una capa.

-¡No! -se inclina la joven. -Accedí a este vestido incómodo pero no me pondré capa, es demasiado para mí. -Explica la jovencita todavía turbada. Artemis mira a Luna y ambos sonríen. Las seis doncellas que perseguían a la joven reina con la capa, se quedan petrificadas al ver levantarse del sillón de la sala a los dos hechiceros más poderosos de Albión.

-Aglaé… déjalo, nosotros nos encargamos. -ordena Artemis a las doncellas, que lo habían acompañado del Santuario. Las doncellas se inclinan y se alejan llevándose la capa, dejando solos a los magos y a la reina. La jovencita mira acercarse al mago de cabello blanco y a la mujer de cabello azul ondulado de belleza enigmática, ambos con una media luna en su frente, y abre los ojos asombrada.

-Su majestad… ¿No se encuentra cómoda en esta tienda? -pregunta Artemis. Ella asiente.

-Sí… claro que sí… es muy bello y cómodo todo, tengo una cama mullida y una almohada de plumas, comida y ropa linda como nunca tuve… ¡Pero esto ya es demasiado! Las capas son ostentosas… -deja caer sus brazos la chica y hace un gesto de incomodidad. Una risa de la mujer es la respuesta.

-Pero Serena, eres una reina, y las reinas al ser presentadas a su pueblo llevan capa. -dice la mujer, ganando que los ojos azules de la jovencita cambien de molestia a asombro total, abriéndose desmesuradamente.

-¿Lu…Luna? ¿Eres tú? -inquiere la chica. La bella mujer sonríe.

-Claro que soy yo. ¿No te dije siempre que era una poderosa hechicera convertida en gato? ¿No te quejabas siempre conmigo de que no te mostraba mi forma original?... esta es mi forma original, Serena. -explica la dama de la media luna, acercándose a la adolescente con los brazos abiertos. La chica sonríe y corre a abrazarse de la dama con fuerza. Luna la estrecha en sus brazos.

-¡Sí eres tú! ¡Sí lo eres! -dice la chica al abrazarla. -la misma Luna que siempre estuvo conmigo. -Artemis sonríe al escuchar a la jovencita decir aquellas palabras a la hechicera.

-Así es, Serena. Soy yo, Luna. Y ahora, al fin estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado el camino a tu destino. -orgullosa la hechicera, tomando de las manos a la jovencita y mirándola con satisfacción.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿No fue coincidencia que sacara esa espada? ¿Soy… soy…? -balbucea confundida la chica.

-Usted, su majestad, es la Reina Serena Pendragon de Igraine, hija del rey Uther Pendragon y de la Reina Serenity Igraine, con sangre de la Diosa de la Luna fluyendo por sus venas y es Usted la heredera legítima del trono de todo Albión. -completa el mago de cabello blanco. La chica los mira, asombrada, a ambos.

-¿Yo? ¿Dicen que no fue un error eso de la espada? ¿Quieren decir que mi nombre no es Usagi y no soy quién creo ser? -duda la chica.

-Serena, siempre supiste que tus verdaderos padres habían muerto en la batalla en Camelot, y que el señor Alan y Molly te recogieron junto conmigo. Eso nunca te lo negué…

-¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Pero te callaste el nombre de mis verdaderos padres, Luna! ¡Y te lo pregunté cientos de veces! ¿Entonces… esa historia de que mi madre moribunda me encomendó a ti y de la promesa de sangre era mentira? -inquiere la chica de cabello plata, levantando el tono de voz, mirando inquisitiva a la hechicera, aunque con un rastro de incredulidad.

-No lo era. En efecto, el día de la invasión, la reina Serenity te encomendó a mí y me hizo jurar, con sangre, que velaría por tu futuro y tu vida por siempre. -explica la hechicera de cabello azul.

-La reina… mi madre la reina… -balbucea la chica.

-Serena, tienes que comprender que todo lo que está pasando está escrito en tu destino. Fue el destino el que te llevó a Antor, el que te hizo conocer y aprender de Sir Héctor y el que por medio de una injusticia como la que hicieron contigo Lady Kakyuu y Lady Kaolinet, viniste al torneo, descubriste esa espada y al sacarla, escribiste tu futuro y el de Albión con letras de oro. -narra la mujer de cabello azul.

-Luna tiene razón, su majestad, fue el destino el que la guió a la espada y el que la hizo sacarla de la roca, algo que nadie en muchos años había logrado.

-Es que yo… yo no puedo ser la reina de Albión. -se deja caer en el sillón la jovencita. -Luna… soy una pobre chica huérfana, torpe y cobarde… ¿Cómo esperan que gobierne a un reino como este? -pregunta angustiada la adolescente. La hechicera de sienta a su lado, tomando sus manos.

-Podrás hacerlo, porque tienes en tu interior la fuerza de tus antepasados. Tu cabello plateado no deja lugar a dudas, solo lo poseen los herederos de la sangre Igraine. -opina Luna.

-No me gusta, Luna… quiero que vuelva a ser rubio, como soy yo... -insiste la adolescente.

-Volverá a ser rubio cuando el efecto del poder de Excálibur pase. -acaricia Luna la cabeza de la jovencita. -Ahora, por favor, acepta que te pongan la capa y vamos a presentarte al concejo de ancianos de Camelot que se mueren por conocerte. -se levanta Luna del sillón, tomando las manos de la reina adolescente. Los ojos azules de la jovencita, se abren horrorizados.

-¡Yo no quiero ir! ¡¿Qué les diré?! ¡Luna, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de asimilar todo esto! ¡No sé si quiero ser reina! -estalla confundida la chica y se levanta del sillón, retirando sus manos de las de Luna Merlín.

-¡Pero Serena! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No es posible que tengas dudas! ¡Viste el poder de Excálibur cuando la tocaste! ¡Recuerda todo lo que sentiste al pisar el Palacio Dorado en ruinas! ¡Eres la heredera Pendragon y si la espada te aceptó, estás lista para ser la Reina que Albión necesita! -la toma de los hombros Luna, hablando emocionada, logrando que la mirada antes asustada de la heredera Pendragon cambie por una de terror y gruesos lagrimones rueden por sus mejillas. La jovencita se deshace del agarre de Luna Merlín y da dos pasos atrás.

-¡No he dicho que quiero ser Reina! ¡Nadie me ha preguntado mi opinión! -dice ella aterrada y se aleja corriendo hacia la parte de la tienda, en que se haya la alcoba de Lord Nimue, apartando la tela que cubría el acceso a ese lugar.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena, vuelve aquí! ¡No puedes…! -se molesta Luna e intenta seguirla, pero la mano del mago de cabello blanco sobre su brazo la hace detenerse. Luna mira a Artemis y él niega con la cabeza.

-Déjala sola, necesita asimilar muchas cosas. Después de todo, es una adolescente que se ha enterado que es una persona diferente de quien creyó ser… no debe ser sencillo. -comenta el mago con tono comprensivo.

-¡Pero el concejo querrá hablar con ella, organizar los festejos, su coronación! -se alarma la mujer de cabello azul.

-Hablaremos con el concejo. Tendrán que entender y darle su tiempo. Es importante que ella asimile y comprenda todo poco a poco. Las chicas suelen hacer, al fin de cuentas, casi siempre lo contrario de lo que se les exige y si ella comienza a ver su legado como un deber y una imposición, no lograremos nada. Hay que tenerle paciencia, estar a su lado, convencerla de que debe aceptar por convicción en quién es o de otro modo no ganaremos mucho. -sabiamente explica el mago de ojos verdes. La hermosa mujer de la luna en la frente, levanta una ceja.

-Aprendiste mucho sobre cómo tratar a los jóvenes en estos años… -con un tono que quiere parecer casual, pero al que se le escapa la ironía, comenta la hechicera y da media vuelta, zafándose del agarre del mago y caminando hacia afuera de la tienda de campaña.

-Cornelius… te encargo con tu regimiento la seguridad de la Reina Pendragon. Cuiden que esté a salvo. -ordena el mago de cabello blanco al soldado de la puerta, quien asiente y enseguida Artemis Nimue, alcanza a paso veloz a Luna, que se aleja de prisa.

**Campamento de Lady Sagramore. **

Soldados altos y musculosos, con hachas y mazos en sus brazos, custodian uno de los campamentos de altas tiendas, hechas con pieles de animales, a diferencia de las demás de los campamentos nobles, que eran de telas coloridas; es el campamento de Lady Mokoto Sagramore y altos estandartes, con el símbolo de la garra de un oso y del mismo animal rugiente, hondean con el leve viento de la tarde de Camelot.

Uno de estos fuertes guerreros, vestidos con pieles, entra en la tienda principal, llevando un gran recipiente con frutas diversas dentro del lugar, en que tres mujeres sentadas en pieles en el suelo, discuten algo mientras beben un líquido caliente en unos vasos de cerámica.

Una de las mujeres que descansa entre almohadones en su espalda, es alta, castaña y de profundos ojos verdes, vestida con una bata café y con su brazo izquierdo vendado y pendiendo de un soporte de tela de su cuello; a su lado, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, una bella chica pelinegra, vestida de negro con una banda roja en su cintura y finalmente, recostada sobre las pieles de lado sobre su propio brazo, una joven de corto cabello rubio, que viste un pantalón blanco holgado, un cinto de piel y una blusa blanca con una banda del mismo tono en su frente.

-Mi señora… la fruta que ordenó. -Dice el guerrero al llegar al lado de la joven herida del brazo.

-Gracias Nahuel. -Responde la castaña y su compañera de pelo negro le hace una seña con la jarra. -Y Trae más chocolate caliente, porque de otro modo deberemos aguantar el mal humor de Lady Lancelot. -Le da la jarra la castaña a su siervo, que se aleja de prisa entre las risas de la rubia.

-Pobre Nahuel, Makoto. Lo hiciste correr amenazándolo con el mal genio de mi primita. -Dice la rubia, estirando su mano para tomar un apetitoso racimo de uvas.

-Es una forma de que mi gente sea eficiente. -responde la castaña y se coloca otro cojín en la espalda para estar más cómoda. -Entonces… ¿Al fin nos dirás de dónde conoces a la heredera Pendragon? -lanza Lady Sagramore. La de cabello negro y ojos amatista sonríe y bebe más de su chocolate.

-Rei… todos nos dimos cuenta de cómo se dirigió a ti cuando pasó por entre los nobles y de cómo te abrazó cuando tomaste su mano. Si la primera noticia que recorre Camelot ahora es que encontramos a la heredera Pendragon, la segunda es saber de dónde la conoce Lady Lancelot. -insiste la rubia, comiendo sus uvas. -Todos queremos saber el misterio.

-No hay ningún misterio, la conocí hace tres días en el campamento y sin saber quién era, la ayudé porque se metió en líos con unos tipos de la zona de las tabernas. Luego la invité a mi frustrado festejo de victoria y eso fue todo. -Concluye la joven heredera Lancelot.

-Entonces… ¿Descubriste que era la heredera Pendragon y la ayudaste a sacar la espada? -cuestiona, interesada, la castaña herida.

-¡Claro que no! Solo supe que era escudero de Lady Kakyuu de Antor y que se llamaba Usagi, fue todo. ¿Cómo querían que sospechara que ella era la princesa perdida? Me sorprendí igual que Ustedes al verla aparecer en el estrado con la Excálibur. -comenta con naturalidad la pelinegra, callándose con prudencia la historia detrás de Usagi y las Antor.

-De modo que escudero de esa misteriosa Lady de Antor. Me pregunto si Lady Kakyuu sabía que tenía en su feudo a la heredera Pendragon. -comenta Makoto, que alarga una manzana del frutero a su amiga de ojos amatista, quien sabiendo que quiere, rola los ojos.

-Lo dudo. -firme Rei, que toma la manzana en su mano y la cubre en llamas, asándola un poco.

-Sí, yo también lo dudo. -insiste Haruka. -muy seguramente Lady Merlín le ocultó su identidad porque la pobre niña lucía muy asustada y tan desconcertada como todos nosotros. -opina la rubia mientras Rei le alarga la manzana asada a la convaleciente Lady Sagramore y ella toma otra del frutero. -Ahora que estamos solas, y luego de la primera explosión de alegría ¿Creen de verdad que esa niñita tenga la fuerza que se necesita para conducir los destinos de Albión? -inquiere Haruka Bors a su prima y a su amiga.

-No es una niñita. Tiene 15 años. -comenta Rei mordiendo su manzana. Makoto y Haruka la miran con ojos entornados. –Bien, bien… acepto que es joven… pero algo me dice que siendo heredera del legado Pendragon y siendo la princesa de que hablan las leyendas, ella tiene la fuerza en su interior para llevar a Albión a la Victoria… -habla la de cabello negro con convicción, y ahora, el rostro de sus amigas, cambia a la total incredulidad. Haruka le arrebata la manzana antes de que la muerda de nuevo. -¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? -se queja Rei del acto de su prima.

-Quiero ver qué tenía esta manzana… ¿Un hechizo de fe? -pregunta la rubia, burlona.

-Haruka tiene razón, Rei. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no eras una escéptica con este tema de la Reina y la Profecía? -extrañada la castaña.

-Pues… con el milagro que vimos hoy me puedo dar el lujo de creer. ¿No les parece? -insiste la pelinegra recuperando su manzana. -Haruka, Mako… en estos momentos creo que todo Albión deberían contagiarse de fe, no solo nosotras. Admito que antes no la teníamos y que aún ahora nos es difícil porque con reina o sin ella, nuestra gente sigue sufriendo y nuestros reinos siguen cautivos, pero quiero que ambas me prometan que intentarán creer.

-¿En la princesa Pendragon? -todavía dubitativa la castaña.

-En que la libertad es posible, Makoto. -termina Rei. -Ahora solo eso necesita nuestro reino. La misma fidelidad que nuestros padres le tuvieron, y que estoy segura, si pudieran hablarnos ahora, nos pedirían tenerle. -seria la joven de cabello negro.

-Mi ilustre prima tiene razón. No debemos juzgar a la princesa solo por su apariencia, es una Pedragon como el Rey Uther, y debemos estar a su lado para hacerla oír la voz de nuestra gente que sigue sufriendo en el Sur. -valiente la heredera Bors. -y por otro lado, es una fortuna que se acabe este torneo. Más para unas que para otras. -bromea la rubia, en evidente alusión al brazo roto de la castaña, ganando una risa de la heredera Lancelot.

-Mira, Bors, si te estás burlando de que perdí ante tu amada, te aviso que fue suerte, ya tenía resentido el brazo de la estocada de Lady Tristán y ella, por otro lado, lucía muy recuperada de su herida. -indica molesta la fuerte castaña.

-Tranquila, Makoto, no es malo perder. Lady Percival es muy hábil, cualquiera pudo perder. -dice Rei para reanimarla, mientras el guerrero llega con una jarra de cerámica llena de humeante líquido.

-¡Justo a tiempo, Nahuel! -dice la castaña herida, levantando el vaso con su brazo sano para que lo llene de nuevo. El guerrero hace lo mismo con los vasos de las tres guerreras. -Brindemos por el futuro de Albión, uno, en el cual, los reinos del Sur vamos a estar presentes, y brindemos por Lady Percival y su valor. -cede Makoto Sagramore y las tres chocan sus tazas de chocolate para beberlo después.

**Campamento del concejo de Albión. **

El hombre de cabello blanco, corre detrás de la bella mujer de cabello azul, que camina muy delante de él. Al llegar a su lado la vuelve a tomar del brazo.

-Luna, espera… quizá debemos hablar antes de ir a avisar al concejo. -dice él. La mujer lo mira hostil y retira de nuevo su agarre.

-No hay nada de qué hablar…

-¿Estás molesta? -inquiere Artemis desconcertado. Luna niega y sigue caminando, pero él corre y se interpone delante. -Luna… querida… nos conocemos desde niños. No me puedes mentir. ¿Quieres saber sobre mi hija, cierto? -pregunta el mago a la hechicera.

-No te estoy preguntando nada. -seria Luna.

-Sé que no pero debes saberlo. Te lo iba a contar a su tiempo, aunque no pensé que ahora. -Artemis hace que la mujer tome su brazo y ambos caminan por el campamento. -A mí como a ti me ata el cuidado de mi pequeña Rei, una promesa hecha a una madre moribunda. -inicia Artemis. -Después de la caída de Camelot, los Lords que quedaron con vida, fueron a buscarme al santuario del Cristal. Junto con los aprendices de arcano organizamos rondas y grandes viajes para buscarlas a ti y a la princesa. La inscripción de la espada nos daba esperanza de que siguieran vivas.

-Supe que buscaban a la heredera Pendragon… pero no podía delatar nuestra presencia por el bien de Serena, porque igual que tú y los Lords, Le Fay y sus agentes desataron una cacería semejante. -explica Luna. Artemis asiente.

-Sabes además que luego de la caída del reino, los Lords se esforzaron lo más posible en resistir la invasión. Por dos años, Lord Ban Lancelot y los guerreros de fuego pelearon valientemente para impedir su paso en la frontera Sur, pero todo fue en vano. Arrasaron con Tierra de Fuego y de allí entraron a todos los reinos de Albión. Supe que Ban Lancelot se negó a firmar el tratado que exigía el Reino Oscuro y en consecuencia, su reino fue arrasado. Unos aprendices y yo intentamos llegar a tiempo de disuadirlo pero fue tarde. Entré a buscar supervivientes y vi la mutilación horrible de la familia Lancelot. El duque, la duquesa y los príncipes muertos horriblemente. Lady Elaine, sin embargo, tuvo un resto de vida para pedirme que salvara a la pequeña, que había ocultado bajo el águila dorada tras el trono, y eso fue lo que hice. -narra Artemis.

-Sabes que nadie que no sea un aprendiz de Arcano puede entrar y vivir en los santuarios, Artemis, es la ley. -insiste Luna Merlín sin saber de dónde sale ese tono molesto e inquisitivo. -además, ella no estaba sola en el mundo, tenía familia, un tío, una hermana mayor. -hace referencia Luna a Lord Bors y a Bridget Lancelot, casada con Lord Galahad.

-Tenía intensión de entrenarla para que aprendiera magia y fuera algún día mi sucesora, como Lady Danna hizo contigo y conmigo. -comenta el Mago.

-¿Una Lancelot arcano del cristal? ¡Por favor, Artemis! -ofendida, Luna retira la mano del hombre de ojos verdes de su brazo, indignadísima.

-Sé que ella es más guerrero que mago, pero ha tenido la instrucción apropiada para elegir. La quiero como a una hija y tampoco podía imponerle nada que no haya decidido. -dice el hombre de cabello blanco. Luna se detiene en medio del campamento y mira al hombre sonreír, quizá recordando a su hija adoptiva.

-Evidentemente estás orgulloso de ella. -ironiza la mujer, pero Artemis no capta ese tono y asiente.

-No tanto como quisiera estarlo. Es impulsiva, orgullosa, temperamental y demasiado segura de sí misma para tener la sabiduría que se requiere, pero su buen corazón y su valor hacen que el resto sea menos evidente. -comenta Artemis sincero. Luna siente aún dentro de sí ese extraño malestar que no logra controlar.

-Y también es muy bella… tanto o más de lo que cantan los trovadores. -completa Luna, espiando cada reacción del hechicero.

-Muy parecida a las mujeres de su familia… pero a mí me enorgullece más que sea una buena persona. -indica con su natural bondad, el mago. -ya buscaré a quién formar como su sucesor. -dice al fin y Luna termina por sonreír. Parecía que Artemis seguía siendo el mismo joven entregado a sus deberes, bueno y justo que ella conoció y amó. Conmovida y algo culpable por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, la mujer de cabello azul tomó de nuevo el brazo de Artemis y caminó con él en dirección a la tienda, donde los esperaban los ancianos de Camelot.

-¿Cuándo partes al santuario por el Cristal? -pregunta Luna.

-Esta misma noche. Iré con una escolta para traerlo del santuario y en dos días estaré aquí para la ceremonia. En este tiempo, por favor, ten paciencia con la joven Reina. No la hagas sentir obligada a nada y permítele decidir. -sugiere Artemis. Un suspiro de Luna.

-¿Y si no decide lo que Albión necesita? -pregunta preocupada la mujer.

-Entonces la Diosa, el rey Uther, la reina Serenity y todos los que creemos en ella nos habremos equivocado. -termina Artemis con seguridad. Luna suspira y el mago se inclina a besar su mejilla. -vamos, hay mucho de que ocuparnos aún. -indicó Artemis permitiendo, caballeroso, el paso a la hechicera en la tienda del concejo.

**Ciudad de Camelot. Mismo día por la noche.**

La luna deja ver sus brillos plateados, que se reflejan en los techos del recién construido pueblo de Camelot. A pesar de ser de noche, las calles del pueblo lucen iluminadas y animadas con personas que pasean en las plazas o cenan en los establecimientos de comida. En la recién reconstruida plaza principal, un grupo de gente se arremolina en torno al trovador de cabello blanco y ojo de vidrio, quien, con su laúd, toca una melodía cadenciosa mientras su bien timbrada voz de barítono entona el cántico de moda sobre los recientes hechos ocurridos por la mañana de ese mismo día. El trovador de ojo de vidrio estaba parado arriba de una gran tarima de madera y a su lado, otros jóvenes con la misma capa café de trovadores, escuchaban a Soichi Tomoe, el más famoso juglar de Albión, para aprender su nuevo cántico sobre la Reina. La gente se atrinchera en torno al juglar y Éste continúa su canto. Un caminante encapuchado, con una gruesa capa café, se acerca y se abre paso entre la gente, hasta quedar delante del hombre del laúd.

_¡Alégrate y Goza, Albión!_

_¡Cambia tu ropa de luto por traje de fiesta!_

_¡Llénate de júbilo de Norte a Sur, De Este a Oeste!_

_¡Rían y canten las islas lejanas! ¡Lloren los montes de felicidad!_

_La profecía sagrada a su cumplimiento llegó_

_Albión de las sombras a la luz pasó_

_La reina prometida entre nosotros está_

_La espada poderosa en su mano blandirá_

_La luz de esperanza en su frente brilló_

_Y todo su pueblo la reverenció_

_¡No habrá injusticia, no habrá opresión!_

_Al Reino Oscuro ella vencerá_

_Al tiempo de paz no conducirá_

_¡Guerrera invencible, guerrera inmortal!_

_Las huestes del bien ella liderará_

_Nobles y plebeyos al fin se unirán_

_Bajo una bandera de paz y lealtad_

_Dragón y Unicornio de Gloria señal_

_Al engendro Ghen ella vencerá_

_Sus terribles monstruos su brazo invencible_

_Con fuerza y coraje derrotará_

_En guerra gloriosa nos conducirá_

_En héroe invencible se erigirá_

_Y a la era de paz, dorada y eterna_

_La Reina Serena a todos traerá_

_Su pueblo amoroso la aclamará_

_Con vivas y cantos su arrojo y valor_

_Leyenda será, ¡Viva nuestra reina!_

_¡Viva la heredera! ¡Viva para siempre!_

Terminado el cántico, toda la gente reunida en la plaza de Camelot estalla en vivas y gritos de júbilo en favor de la reina, pero el encapuchado que está delante, contrario al resto, permanece en silencio absoluto. Tomoe levanta las manos y calma los gritos de la gente.

-¡Trovadores y juglares de Albión! ¡Mañana temprano saldréis a todas las aldeas del reino y cantaréis el "CANTICO DE LA REINA" para que toda mujer, niño, hombre o anciano del reino, sepa que la hora de su liberación ha llegado! -una nueva ola de gritos y vivas, resuena en la plaza y el pueblo se dispersa cuando Tomoe baja del estrado con su laúd al hombro, instruyendo a los demás trovadores que lo consultaban sobre ciertas partes del cántico que habían copiado en pergaminos.

Tomoe atiende a los jóvenes trovadores y después se acerca a un árbol, en el que había dejado sus escasas pertenencias, tomándolas, colgándolas en su espalda igual que su laúd. Coge después su báculo y camina silbando la nueva melodía del cántico que acaba de componer, avanzando entre las personas que llenan la plaza principal del recién reconstruido reino, pero al pasar por un callejón, oye que alguien lo llama. El trovador mira al encapuchado que lo llama con la mano.

-Trovador… sí, tú… ven aquí. -llama el misterioso personaje. Tomoe sonríe, pensando que se trata de algún noble disfrazado, que desea que él anime alguna reunión y camina dentro del callejón, siguiendo al encapuchado, el cual se detiene al fondo de este, junto a una pequeña fuente de cristalina agua, que sale de un hueco de la pared.

-Decidme, noble señor… ¿En qué puedo serviros? -se inclina Tomoe.

-Ese cántico que has cantado hace un momento… eso que dices sobre la reina Serena… -inicia el encapuchado con voz femenina dubitativa. -me gustaría saber si puedes cambiar algunas partes. -el hombre sonríe y se recarga sobre su báculo de madera, al ver que la sombra le alarga una bolsa con monedas.

-Lo siento mi noble señora, pero Souichi Tomoe solo canta la verdad. Parte por parte. No habría dinero capaz de comprar mi credibilidad. No puedo aceptar. -dice el juglar rehusándose a tomar la bolsa.

-¡Pero eso no es la verdad! ¡Es cierto que sacó la espada de la piedra pero esas partes horribles sobre monstruos, batallas, conducir ejércitos y vencer a Ghen! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡La reina es solo una chica asustada y confundida que solo quiere…! -la voz del encapuchado muere cuando la mano del trovador jala su capucha, descubriendo el rostro de la jovencita rubia de coletas y ojos azules. Tomoe sonríe al verla. -que solo quiere salir huyendo... -termina la chica y suspira abatida.

-Te conozco. Desde que te vi en el estrado de Lord Nimue te reconocí. Eres la campesina de Villa Antor, la que se emocionaba con los cánticos de Lady Lancelot y Lady Tristán y los escribía para memorizarlos. -comenta el trovador. La chica asiente y se sienta en la orilla de la fuente. Tomoe se sienta a su lado.

-Estoy asustada, estoy muy asustada. -dice la chica mirando al cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. -De verdad no soy ni seré jamás todo lo que cantas, Tomoe, yo no soy como esas nobles herederas que peleaban en el torneo, que derrotan ejércitos, vencen monstruos y salvan reinos… yo no sirvo para eso ni creo poder tener la fuerza de conducir a tantas personas en ninguna guerra. -confiesa la jovencita con evidente desesperación en la voz y de sus ojos azules escapan unas lágrimas.

-Le diré algo, majestad. Las cosas ocurren cuando estamos listos para ellas, no antes, no después. Si Usted sacó la espada de la roca es porque ya está lista para recuperar su legado. No debe estar asustada, no debe decir que nunca será lo que dice mi cántico. Yo he recorrido Albión de Norte a Sur, he estado en todos los reinos, los libres y los oprimidos, y me he dado cuenta de algo.

-¿De qué? -se limpia las lágrimas con su brazo la chica. El trovador busca entre su ropa y le alarga un pañuelo.

-De que toda esa gente, por más pena y sufrimiento que pasó a manos del Reino Oscuro y sus generales, seguía adelante por una sola razón: Tenía esperanza. Esperanza en un futuro mejor, esperanza en Usted, su alteza… Usted misma cuando vivió en Antor, sin saber quién era… ¿No deseaba que la Reina apareciera y nos liberara? -pregunta el juglar. La chica asiente.

-Sí, claro. Oraba a la diosa todas las noches con Luna, por mis padres muertos, por la gente buena que me salvó y porque pronto la Reina Pendragon liberara a Albión. -dice la joven. -pero jamás pensé que yo sería esa Reina. -confiesa la chica.

-Ya lo sé, su alteza, pero ahora piense en todo lo que alguna vez deseó para Albión, en lo que oró y pidió a la Diosa, y recuerde que para muchísima gente en todos lados del reino, ahora es Usted esa esperanza. ¿Sería capaz de dejarlos sin alguna? -indica el trovador. La chica sigue en silencio.

-Todavía no sé si quiero ser Reina. -habla en voz baja la chica. -por eso quería que detuvieras a todos esos trovadores que van a cantar ese cántico sobre mí…

-No los puedo detener, todo Albión merece saber que su esperanza será recompensada, su alteza. Además, no le mentí. Cuando era pequeño y vivía en uno de los principados del centro, llamado Órcadas, me gustaba mucho mentir. Mentía a todo mundo y mentía por y para todo, sin importarme que mis mentiras causaran dolor o pena a los demás. Una hechicera entonces me maldijo y me obligó a reparar el daño que había hecho, condenándome a cantar solo verdades con mi música. La magia de esa hechicera hace que yo solo cante verdades, así que lo que dije en el "CANTICO DE LA REINA" es verdad, o lo será en el futuro. -comenta el hombre. La jovencita abre sus ojos desmesurados.

-¿De verdad? -pregunta ella. Tomoe asiente.

-De verdad, así que por causa de ese encantamiento, lo que canto será verdad en el futuro, se lo garantizo. -afirma el juglar. La jovencita rubia sonríe y abraza al hombre con fuerza, para darle luego un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Tomoe. Muchas gracias. Aún tengo miedo horrible pero… tus palabras me dieron confianza. Al fin la coronación será en dos días y estoy a tiempo para pensarlo. -indica ella. El juglar sonríe conmovido del gesto de la jovencita.

-Escuche, su alteza, alguien con su bondad y buen corazón puede dirigir los destinos de todo Albión y ser la luz de esperanza que merece este reino. -sincero el trovador. -y lo que le dije aquella vez en Villa Antor, es verdad. Creo que escribiré muchísimas cánticos sobre la Reina Serena y su valor en el futuro, así que no se desanime. Siga su corazón. Y si quiere un consejo que le ayudará, vaya a visitar la tumba de los reyes, sus Padres. Le juro que al entrar allí y ver el mausoleo, comprenderá mejor su legado y encontrará la guía que necesita para decidir. -pide el hombre y se levanta cargando de nuevo su laúd.

-¿Mausoleo? ¿Dónde está ese lugar? -inquiere la rubia.

-En el palacio dorado, tras los tronos de los reyes. Presione el ojo del unicornio y baje las escaleras que verá, entonces llegará al mausoleo de los reyes. Visítelo y déjese tocar por su magia. Esta noche de luna llena sería buen momento. -sugiere Tomoe y se despide con una reverencia besando la manecita fría de Serena. -regrese a la tienda de campaña de Lord Nimue, pueden estar algo… -pero las palabras del trovador mueren en su boca al ver correr por las calles del pueblo de Camelot a un contingente de soldados de armadura plateada. -…preocupados.

-No debí salir así, pero de verdad me estaba asfixiando. Gracias Tomoe, debo volver. -dice la chica y se aleja, colocándose la capucha sobre su cabeza y corriendo de nuevo, hasta perderse entre la gente. Souichi sale del callejón y camina del lado opuesto a donde ha salido la reina oculta y avanza, intentando salir de la zona del poblado de Camelot y dirigirse hacia donde están los campamentos de las herederas.

**Campamento de Lady Tristán.**

Los pasos del juglar se dirigen a una zona de tiendas de campaña amarillas, en donde hondea una bandera enorme, con un cisne volando en dorado. Los guardias de armadura dorada, al ver al estrafalario personaje de ojo de vidrio, ni siquiera le impiden el paso, conociéndolo, y solo le piden que antes de irse, cante para ellos el "CÁNTICO DE LA REINA". Tomoe asiente, como era costumbre su manera de ser tan cortes, y luego se dirige a la tienda principal del campamento de Lady Tristán.

Dentro de la tienda de campaña, la joven de cabello dorado ensaya sus notas musicales en su arpa de oro; sus manos hábiles arrancan notas casi angelicales a aquel instrumento musical y su voz privilegiada canta una melodía, tarareando ésta para detenerse después y escribir en un pergamino, con tinta, algunas notas musicales. La hermosa joven de largo cabello, usaba únicamente una bata blanca con rededor de oro, sujeta a su delgada cintura por un hilo dorado, asemejando con la luz de las velas de la tienda sobre su rostro, una hermosa estatua clásica que había vuelto a la vida, tal de agraciados y armónicos eran sus movimientos.

-Lady Tristán, disculpe la interrupción pero afuera está ese trovador harapiento. -dice entrando en la tienda, un soldado de armadura dorada con el cisne en su pecho.

-¿Tomoe? -inquiere la jovencita rubia. El bravo soldado asiente.

-Insiste en verla, y dice que es urgente. Ya le he aclarado que está Usted muy ocupada en cosas importantes pero es muy necio y… -la joven sonríe.

-Permítele pasar, Egeo. -ordena la chica. El guardia se inclina y abre la puerta de tela de la tienda de campaña, dejando pasar al trovador.

-¡Hermoso ángel de Cornualles! ¡Voz de oro que recrea el oído del mortal con cánticos del cielo! -dice fervoroso el trovador, hincándose delante de la heredera Tristán y besando su mano.

-Tomoe, también me alegra mucho verte. Había olvidado lo bien que se sienten tus elogios. -comenta la rubia. -llegas como caído del cielo. Estoy componiendo, encargada por Lady Merlín y por el concejo de Camelot, una marcha triunfal para la coronación de la princesa y tengo duda en los tiempos de algunos acordes. -dice Minako. El juglar del ojo de vidrio se levanta del suelo y mira a la rubia jovencita.

-Siento no poder ayudarle en eso, Lady Tristán, pero sabe que mis conocimientos sobre música son por completo empíricos. No sé, cómo vos, leer y escribir el sagrado lenguaje de la música, todo lo que canto, trovo y compongo es por mi deseo y por mi oído. -se excusa Tomoe. Mina asiente y se acerca a servir dos copas de vino tinto, ofreciendo una copa al juglar y sentándose en el mismo sillón de terciopelo blanco, en que estaba hace un momento, ofreciendo el otro sillón a Tomoe, que lo rechaza, quedándose de pie.

-¿En qué puedo servirte, amigo? -pregunta con su naturalidad y llaneza de siempre Minako, que conocía y apreciaba al trovador.

-Pedirle un favor muy importante, Lady Tristán. -inicia Tomoe.

-Lo que sea si en mis manos está. -asegura la heredera de Cornualles. El trovador bebe su copa de un solo sorbo.

-Para que comprenda mi petición, debo decirle antes de dónde viene. Verá, Lady Tristán. En mis muchos viajes por Albión, llegué una vez a cantar mis trovas a Villa Antor, en el Norte del reino. En esa plaza, ante muchas personas que escuchaban sus hazañas, había una pequeña campesina rubia que miraba con sus ojos azules, llenos de ilusión, cada palabra que salía de mi boca y cada nota que arrancaba de mi laúd. Sé que eso no es tan importante… ¿Cómo iba yo a notar a una campesina entre tantas como había visto en mis viajes? Pero lo extraordinario era que esta jovencita era diferente a las demás, el brillo en sus ojos al escuchar las hazañas de las heroínas de Albión era especial… cuando terminé mi cántico, esa joven campesina se acercó a mí y me hizo preguntas sobre Usted y Lady Lancelot, decía emocionada que ella las admiraba y deseaba algún día ser como Ustedes… Esa joven campesina es la misma que hoy por la mañana sacó la espada de la piedra. -concluye Tomoe.

-¿La Reina Serena? -inquiere la rubia Lady Tristán. Tomoe asiente.

-Le he contado todo esto porque hace un momento en la plaza, encapuchada y de incógnito, acaba de hablar conmigo. Está confundida y preocupada por todo lo que las personas, los nobles y Albión esperan de ella y cree que no tendrá la fuerza para hacerlo. Dice que no está segura de ser Reina. -explica el juglar.

-Es entendible. Toda su vida, al parecer lo ignoró, viviendo como campesina en Antor, y aún es muy joven. Pronto se dará cuenta de la importancia de su legado y muy seguramente retomará su misión y será todo lo que las profecías dicen de ella. -con seguridad Minako.

-Tampoco lo dudo, mi noble señora, pero sí creo que una buena Reina se hace, se forja, se forma y aprende a serlo con ayuda de aquellos de quienes se rodea, y a nuestra joven Reina aún le falta mucho por aprender. Por eso la he enviado al mausoleo de los reyes, le he dicho que quizá allí encuentre respuestas.

-Muy bien hecho, Tomoe, le servirá ver las tumbas de sus padres. -asegura Minako.

-Sin embargo, mi señora, creo que con solo ver las tumbas de los reyes no le servirá de mucho. Eso es justo lo que vengo a pedirle, me parece que si alguien que admira hablara con ella, alguien que es ya todo lo que se espera que la Reina sea, quizá le daría ánimos y la ayudaría a aclarar su camino. -indica mirando el juglar a la guerrera, con su único ojo gris acerado. Minako le sostiene la mirada.

-¿De verdad crees que le haría bien? -interroga la joven rubia.

-Bastante bien, mi señora, Usted es una heroína de Albión, y además, una noble y una chica joven que comprendería el sentir de la Reina, y a mí me parece que en estos momentos ella necesita más a una amiga que a cientos de siervos. -opina el hombre. Minako sonríe y se levanta, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del trovador.

-Lo haré… voy a cambiarme e iré al mausoleo. -dice la chica.

-¡Gracias Lady Minako Tristán! ¡Sabía que era Usted la indicada! -se emociona Tomoe. La joven asiente y se aleja a un compartimento diferente de la tienda de campaña, cubierto con una tela, a cambiarse para su misión, mientras el juglar se acerca al atril, en que la doncella rubia estaba componiendo su música y mira con su único ojo gris las notas que estaba escribiendo, sonríe, y tomando la pluma con tinta, hace algunas anotaciones a su composición, luego se aleja discretamente y se sienta en el suelo, esperando ver salir a Lady Tristán ya vestida con su falda y el peto de media armadura dorada, cinto y botas, con su espada en la cintura, el cabello rápidamente recogido con una cinta roja, que sin embargo, no podía ocultar la elegancia y perfección de sus movimientos.

-Vengo enseguida, Tomoe, no te vayas para que te cuente el resultado… y pide algo de cenar a mis hombres. -caminando con velocidad a la salida la chica, ya sin mirar al juglar, que solo se inclina a su paso, mirándola alejarse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Palacio Dorado, mausoleo de los reyes, mismo día por la noche.**

La sombra encapuchada, camina entre las ruinas del palacio de los reyes de Camelot aquella noche en que brillaba la luna llena, tan fuerte, que no era necesaria otra luz para avanzar con seguridad entre las columnas, paredes y rocas derruidas de aquel enorme palacio. Ella conocía ya las ruinas porque las había visitado antes con Luna y sabía dónde estaba el salón del trono. Llega frente a la puerta de madera podrida y la empuja con fuerza, abriéndola con un tremendo rechinido de esta. A pesar de las enormes dimensiones de la puerta, solo la abre lo bastante para poder pasar ella misma. Una vez dentro de la vieja sala del trono, llena de maleza y con los ventanales rotos, el visitante baja su capucha y la jovencita rubia camina decidida hacia los dos tronos que esperaban al frente.

Usagi se pregunta entonces, al recorrer de nuevo aquel lugar, si la emoción indescriptible que sintió cuando entró allí por primera vez, se debía a su relación con la familia Pendragon, que ahora conocía. Sus ojos azules se posan en el enorme escudo de roca grabado en la pared, tras los tronos, que mostraba el emblema de la familia real de Camelot, el dragón y el unicornio. Se detuvo en medio de ambos tronos, mirando fijamente los grabados en la pared, recordando las palabras del trovador. Luego, extiende su mano hacia la figura del unicornio y presiona el ojo de la figura. Al momento, un sonido sordo como de engranes que giraban, suena por el abandonado lugar y la roca de la pared comienza a moverse. Asustada, la chica rubia corre a esconderse bajo las escaleras del estrado, y cuando el sonido se calma, se atreve a levantar la vista y mira el hueco que se había abierto en la pared cuando se recorrió esta misma, dejando ver un subterráneo con escaleras.

La joven contiene su asombro y se atreve a caminar dentro de aquel pasadizo que se abría para ella, dando los primeros pasos en las escaleras profundas, que se iluminan perfectamente con la luz de la luna. Usagi vuelve a contener un grito de asombro, cuando al ir bajando los escalones, una tea que pendía de la pared se enciende sola con extraño mecanismo que ella no advirtió. Conforme avanza, cada determinado número de escalones, una nueva tea era encendida sin que lograra darse cuenta de cómo aquello era posible.

Cuando llega al final de la escalinata, la chica evita que salga una exclamación de asombro. Había llegado a una estancia circular, con columnas de mármol, en que brillaban cientos de luces de colores azules y morados rutilantes en el suelo, dándole el aspecto de un hermoso sueño. Usagi mira arriba, y descubre la bóveda de aquel hermoso recinto, cubierta de prismas y cristales colgantes, en los que, la luz de la luna que entra por algún lugar, descomponía en esos colores hermosos que destellaban por todos lados de las paredes. Se escuchaba claramente algo de agua, y Usagi atraviesa un pequeño puente de mármol blanco, debajo del cual, corre un pequeño arroyuelo. La chica se da cuenta de que el agua de este pequeño torrente, atravesaba todo el rededor de aquel templete de piedra blanca y se dirige al centro de éste.

En medio del templete, están dos tumbas del mismo mármol blanco, en cuyas tapas se ve resaltada como estatua, la efigie de un hombre y una mujer, cada uno tendido en su tumba y con sus manos unidas. A pesar de que, seguramente, esas eran las tapas de los sarcófagos, quien quiera que hubiese sido el artista que esculpió resaltados los cuerpos del hombre y la mujer, debía ser casi mago. Usagi camina alrededor de ambos féretros, deteniendo sus ojos asombrados en los rasgos viriles, apuestos y firmes de la cara del hombre de la estatua del sarcófago, vestido con atuendos reales y sosteniendo en su otra mano una espada sobre su cuerpo.

A los pies del sarcófago se leía, sostenida por las garras de un fiero dragón de mármol, la frase:

"REY UTHER PENDRAGON DE ALBIÓN; VIVIÓ Y MURIÓ POR LA JUSTICIA Y EL HONOR, BENDITO SEA SU NOMBRE ETERNAMENTE".

Usagi siente una emoción muy grande en su pecho al leer las letras doradas del féretro y alarga su mano para tocar el frío mármol de la escultura del rostro del féretro del rey. Así debió ser en vida el rey Uther y la jovencita se decía asombrada que era muy entendible la admiración y el respeto que aún ahora causaba en todos un hombre semejante… y según dice la gente, era su Padre. ¡Su Padre!

Usagi sigue el rumbo de la fuerte mano varonil de la escultura del sarcófago, firmemente enlazada a la de la otra escultura y luego rodeo el siguiente sarcófago. Un unicornio majestuoso de mármol detenía en su cuerpo el pedazo de roca a los pies de donde se leía:

"REINA SERENITY IGRAINE, DESCENDIENTE DE LA DIOSA, MURIÓ Y VIVIÓ POR EL AMOR A LOS SUYOS, SEA ETERNAMENTE BENDITO SU RECUERDO".

Usagi avanza ahora hasta mirar la efigie sobre el féretro de la bellísima mujer, que estaba tendida al lado del rey Uther, y sus ojos azules, ahora llorosos, invadidos de una emoción que no lograba descifrar, se posaron en el rostro hermoso y lleno de bondad de la mujer de coletas, que sonreía con los ojos cerrados de la estatua. La Reina Serenity, su Madre… Usagi no se da cuenta de que lloraba hasta que ve caer sobre el rostro de mármol sus propias lágrimas. Limpia estas con el dorso de su mano y sonríe a la efigie de mármol como si fuera la reina viva.

-Madre… Padre… aquí estoy, soy Usa… -pero se detiene negando con la cabeza. -soy Serena, su hija. Me habría gustado venir antes pero yo no los conocía, no sabía que era parte de… de su familia. -habla con sencillez la jovencita y camina hasta posar su mano sobre las manos unidas de ambas estatuas. -es extraño… ¿verdad?... siempre pensé que cuando supiera quienes habían sido mis padres, estaría muy feliz, porque al fin entendería de dónde vengo y a dónde voy. Siempre quise una familia, tener un origen, una historia y ahora… ahora tengo mucho miedo de saberlo. -dice la chica y cae de rodillas en el suelo, con ambas manos sobre el mármol de la efigie de los féretros unidos. -No sé si tenga la fuerza que tuviste tú… Padre… para conducir los destinos de todo un reino… no sé si tenga la sabiduría que tuviste tú, madre, para dar esperanza a tanta gente. Yo… soy débil, asustadiza, irresponsable, insegura, torpe… -enumera la chica. -si tan solo me dieran la fuerza que necesito…

-La fuerza que buscas solo puede estar en ti. Nadie te la puede dar. -escucha la joven una voz dulce y armoniosa; y creyendo que es su imaginación, levanta el rostro lloroso y mira entre lágrimas, como una aparición, a la hermosa guerrera de cabello dorado, que en ese momento era bañada por un rayo de luna.

-¿Lady Tristán? -la reconoce Usagi y se levanta del suelo, mirando acercarse a la sonriente joven. -¿no estoy soñando, verdad? -pregunta la jovencita. Minako sonríe y se acerca a ella.

-Supongo que no. Soy muy real según creo. -dice y camina a su lado, mirándola de frente con una enorme sonrisa. Usagi mira el rostro de la joven más alta, impresionada de su belleza y elegancia. Era la primera vez que la veía de frente y asombrada, observa como una de sus más admiradas heroínas se inclina ante ella y tomando su mano, la besa, con una rodilla en tierra. -Larga vida a la Reina Serena Pendragon a quien me honro en servir… -dice con tono solemne la heredera de Cornualles, y en el acto, Usagi retira su mano.

-No haga eso por favor… no… -se excusa, haciéndose dos pasos atrás, una muy apenada Usagi.

-Había querido hacerlo antes pero todo fue muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de ponerme a sus órdenes. -comenta la guerrera de armadura dorada.

-No merezco su respeto ni sus palabras… no he hecho nada para ganarlos. -confundida la chica de coletas.

-Pero lo hará. Usted es la elegida, la gran reina que todos esperábamos, la heredera Pendragon. Mire a su alrededor, su alteza, y piense por favor en las palabras que le dirían sus padres si vivieran, deje que le hablen a su corazón y sígalo. -indica Minako y toma la mano de Usagi, sonriéndole con amabilidad, hasta hacerla sentarse en el suelo, en las gradas de mármol a su lado. Ambas se quedan en silencio mirando las luces reflejadas por los cristales y joyas del techo de la bóveda.

-¿Usted cree… en mí? -pregunta tímidamente Usagi mirando a su heroína. -es decir… cree que seré capaz de todo eso que la gente espera de mí…

-El problema, su majestad, no es que yo lo crea, sino que lo crea Usted… aunque si quiere saberlo, yo siempre creí que estaba cerca el día de su regreso. -comenta Minako. -tengo una amiga, se llama Ami Gawain…

-¡Lady Gawain! Si la vi pelear, es fabulosa. -sincera la chica de coletas, Mina asiente.

-Somos amigas desde niñas y siempre peleábamos por el mismo tema. Yo mantenía la fe en que la princesa Pendragon estaba viva, siempre lo sostuve, y ella no lo creía… -Minako llama a la chica y le dice en voz baja. -pero no le diga jamás que lo oyó de mí o no me dará más hidromiel. -comenta la heredera de Cornualles ganando una risa de la joven de coletas.

-¿Sabes algo? -dice Usagi tratando a la chica sin formalidades. -todo sería más fácil si fuera una heroína como tú. Si fuera un héroe como lo fue el Rey Uther… pero solo soy… Usagi… -insiste con pesar la jovencita. Minako sonríe y palmea su espalda.

-Siempre he pensado que un héroe no es aquel que gana más batallas, mata más monstruos y salva a más personas, sino que un héroe es cualquiera que desee hacer de este un mundo mejor. Tan héroe soy yo como lo es Matheus, el anciano portero del castillo de Cornualles, que a sus 90 años y sus achaques, aún cumple su deber y diario está de vigía en la torre por el bien del pueblo para avisar de cualquier ataque. -indica la rubia Lady Tristán ante los asombrados ojos de la jovencita de coletas.

-¿De verdad eso crees? -inquiere Usagi. Mina asiente.

-Y aún más, yo creo que no hay límites para lo que eres capaz de hacer si te sientes capaz de ello. Eso pensaba yo cuando comencé a ayudar a las personas y a enfrentar al Reino Oscuro, que una sola guerrera no haría la diferencia en esta batalla desigual, pero aunque muchos me decían que no lograría cambiar nada, continúe, creí en mi anhelo de ayudar y hacer el bien…

-Y ahora eres la guerrera más querida y respetada de Albión, alguien que seguramente sería mejor reina que yo.

-Pero no lo seré porque ser Reina de Albión no está en mi destino, está en el tuyo, y nada me honraría más que poder servirte como alguna vez mi padre lo hizo con el Rey Uther. -responde Minako y la jovencita de coletas le sonríe y le alarga la mano, la cual la heredera Tristán toma en la suya.

-Si Lady Tristán cree en mí, puedo creer yo igual. -concluye la chica.

-Eso está mejor. Mira, Serena… ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad? -Usagi asiente. -no te dejes llevar por lo que otros esperan o creen de ti, solo esfuérzate y da lo mejor de ti y el resto llegará solo. Eres la indicada, la espada sagrada no habría brillado con nadie que no fuera aquella a quien está destinada. El Rey Uther y la Reina Serenity seguramente sabían eso y creyeron en ti, tanto que lucharon mucho por mantenerte con vida y a salvo, igual Lady Merlín. Hay muchas personas afuera que creen en ti, ya es hora que tú misma creas en ti. -afirma Minako. La jovencita sonríe y levantándose de las escaleras que conducen a los féretros, camina y se para delante de ambos, dejando su mano sobre las manos enlazadas de las efigies.

-Padre… Madre… aún tengo miedo y dudas… pero si personas como Lady Tristán creen en mí, entonces voy a asumir mi legado… y desde donde estén, por favor, bendíganme para ser lo que todos esperan de mí. -habla la jovencita y puede ver, asombrada, como una luz fuerte aparece en su mano. Asombrada, mira atrás a Lady Tristán, que le sonríe.

-¿Lo ve, su majestad? Esa luz es la señal de que sus Padres la Bendicen desde el Paraíso de la Diosa, en donde sus almas la cuidan y protegen. Con la bendición de los reyes… ¿Qué puede detenerla? -inquiere la rubia. Usagi sonríe e impulsivamente corre y abraza a la joven guerrera, que corresponde al abrazo. -ahora, creo que sería buena idea regresar al campamento. Cuando vine para acá vi varias patrullas de soldados de Camelot que deben estarla buscando y Lady Merlín muy seguramente estará igualmente preocupada.

-Sí, vamos, ya me siento mucho mejor. -indica la joven de coletas y sale del mausoleo del brazo de la guerrera de Cornualles. Antes de subir los escalones, mira de nuevo los dos féretros con las tapas resaltadas por sus efigies y se siente muy reconfortada…

**Tienda de Campaña de Lord Nimue.**

La hechicera de cabello azul viene y va dentro de la elegante tienda, caminando en círculos. Un soldado de armadura plateada entra y se inclina ante ella.

-¿La encontraron? -inquiere ansiosa Luna.

-Lo sentimos, Lady Merlín, pero no hay rastro de la Reina por ningún lado. -se escusa preocupado el capitán de la guardia.

-¡Se da cuenta de lo que me está diciendo, capitán Cornelius! -estalla molesta la mujer de cabello azul. El apenado soldado baja la vista sin replicar. -¡La coronación será pasado mañana a medio día y yo no puedo decirle al concejo y a todo el pueblo que la Reina desapareció! ¡Comenzando porque Artemis le encargó a Usted la seguridad de este sitio! -reprende la hechicera con molestia evidente.

-Calma, Lady Merlín. Creo que puedo ayudar con eso. -se escucha la voz armoniosa y clara de la heredera de Cornualles, que entra en la tienda llevando a su lado a la chica encapuchada. Al verlas entrar, Luna suspira aliviada y corre a abrazar a la jovencita de coletas.

-¡Serena! ¡Gracias a la Diosa que estás a salvo! -dice la mujer y mira a la joven. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

-Tranquila Luna… estoy bien, solo… salí a pasear, me sentía encerrada. -confiesa ella.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. Si deseas salir, avisa al capitán Corneluis y saldrás con una guardia apropiada. Entiende que es por tu bien y que ahora no eres más una chica que puede corretear por los campamentos o el campo sin vigilancia y seguridad. -reprende suavemente la hechicera de cabello azul.

-La Reina solo deseaba visitar la tumba de sus Padres, Lady Merlín. Fue a verme para pedirme a mí que la acompañara, como ve, sí llevaba escolta apropiada, porque a mi lado estaba segura. -apoya la joven rubia. Luna mira a la chica de coletas, como dudando.

-¡Es verdad, Luna! Fui a la tumba de mis Padres y Lady Tristán fue conmigo. ¿Sabes qué pasó? Toqué las estatuas de los féretros y brilló una luz hermosa, eso significa que mis Padres me bendicen y que todo irá bien en mi vida como Reina. -comenta con mucha seguridad la chica. Luna levanta una ceja y mira por el hombro de Usagi a Minako, que le hace una seña de que guarde silencio con su dedo en sus labios.

-Me… me alegra mucho, Serena… entonces espero que ya no tengas dudas sobre la coronación, porque Artemis salió rumbo al Santuario y cabalgará toda la noche y todo el día de mañana para llegar a tiempo. -explica la hechicera.

-Todavía tengo dudas… me falta mucho para ser lo que esperan de mí, pero al menos sé que mis Padres me bendicen y que hay muchas personas que creen en mí. -comenta Usagi.

-Me alegro mucho, Serena, y por favor no huyas más. Debes tener hambre y estar agotada, anda a prepararte para dormir porque mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer para arreglar lo de la coronación. -indica Luna. La chica de coletas asiente y besa la mejilla de la hechicera.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí, Luna, te quiero mucho. -dice espontánea la joven y luego se acerca a la guerrera de armadura dorada, abrazándola de nuevo. Minako recibe el abrazo y besa las dos mejillas de la Reina.

-Descanse, majestad, y recuerde lo que hablamos.

-No lo olvido, Lady Tristán… ¿Vendrá a verme mañana? -pregunta la joven de coletas.

-Todas las veces que desee y me necesite, envíe por mí. Ya somos amigas. -asegura sonriente la más alta. Usagi asiente.

-Serena… anda a descansar por favor. Agradeceré a Lady Tristán antes de que se vaya y estaré contigo en un momento. -indica Luna Merlín y la chica asiente, caminando al lado de la doncella, que la espera para conducirla a sus aposentos. Una vez solas, la hechicera mira a la joven de armadura dorada y cruza los brazos, levantando una ceja.

-Lady Tristán ¿Tuvo Usted algo que ver con ese brillo que vio la Reina? -pregunta Luna. Minako sonríe.

-Sí. -confiesa con honestidad que le agrada a la hechicera. -Ella necesitaba algo de ánimo y aliento, Lady Merlín, una motivación que la ayude a tener más seguridad en sí misma. Supongo que no hice mal a nadie con usar mis poderes para que nuestra soberana tuviera ese pequeño empujón. -comenta la rubia. Luna sonríe y toma el hombro de la joven rubia.

-No, Lady Tristán, no hizo mal ni le reclamaré. Agradezco su interés en la joven Reina y lo aliento, de hecho, deseo pedirle que de ser posible aliente esa amistad y permanezca a su lado. Ahora más que nunca ella necesitará rodearse de gente sabia, valiente y leal que la ayude en el difícil camino que le queda por recorrer. El hecho de que alguien como Usted esté a su lado, la apoye y distinga con su amistad y consejos son muy importantes para mí, Usted es la mejor guerrea de Albión…

-Hay alguien más… -comenta con honestidad la joven Tristán. El rostro de Luna tiene una sonrisa irónica.

-Pero a ese "Alguien más" jamás la habría considerado el concejo de Camelot como el prototipo ideal de regente, y a Usted sí. Todos sabemos que no hay nadie en Albión más adecuada para ser la mano derecha de la Reina Pendragon que Usted, así que por favor, siga mi consejo y quédese cerca de ella. -pide la hechicera.

-Haré lo que esté a mi alcance, Lady Merlín. En verdad la joven Reina es muy especial, tiene el alma más buena y pura que he conocido, se puede leer en sus ojos, y es muy sensible y emotiva. Se nota que es hija de la reina Serenity y del Rey Uther, la perfecta combinación de lo mejor de ambos. -opina Minako.

-Solo hace falta quitarle esa inseguridad y ese miedo que le impiden crecer. -añade Luna.

-Todo a su tiempo, Lady Merlín. Hay que tenerle paciencia. Es una Reina pero aún sigue siendo una jovencita. Estoy segura de que ella será todo lo que dicen las profecías, y mucho más, tengo mucha fe en la Reina y en lo que vamos a lograr bajo su reinado. -afirma la joven rubia.

-Así será, Lady Tristán, sin importar qué debamos vencer o enfrentar, la Reina Serena será recordada con Gloria en el futuro. -firme Luna con un tono bastante seguro.

-No tengo dudas de ello, Lady Merlín. Con su permiso. Me retiro. Mañana a medio día vendré a mostrarle mis avances con el himno de coronación. -se inclina respetuosa Minako.

-Vaya con bien, Lady Tristán, y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo. -acaba Luna cuando la chica da media vuelta y se aleja saliendo de la tienda de campaña. Una vez sola, la mujer de cabello azul se encamina al espacio tras las cortinas, en que estaba la habitación de la joven de coletas y se asombra de verla a ella sola, sentada en la mullida cama, deshaciendo su peinado, vestida ya con su camisón de dormir.

-¿Ya se fue Lady Tristán? -inquirió la jovencita rubia.

-Pero Serena… ¿Por qué despediste a las doncellas del santuario? Se supone que ellas deben atenderte. -se queja la hechicera.

-No estoy acostumbrada a eso, Luna, y me siento mejor haciendo yo misma mis cosas. De verdad, esto es maravilloso… mi propia habitación, una cama mullida. -se mueve sentada sobre esta la jovencita y luego se tira de espaldas y abraza la almohada. -¡Almohadas de plumas! Sábanas de seda, ropa linda, todo limpio y elegante. Nada que ver con la cama de madera dura que tenía en la tienda de armas de Antor. -comenta la joven y Luna sonríe recordando las palabras de Lady Tristán.

-Hay que dormir ya. Mañana temprano vendré por ti para que comencemos con la preparación para la ceremonia de coronación. -comenta la hechicera. Usagi se levanta de la cama y se sienta entrando en las sábanas.

-Qué bueno que mi cabello regresó a su color original. No me gusta plateado.

-Pues es una pena, porque ese es su color original. El rubio es solo un hechizo que hice sobre ti para tu protección. -indica Luna tapando con cuidado con las sábanas a la chica. -conforme entrenes más con Excálibur y el Cristal de Plata se irá haciendo permanente y…

-¡NOOO! ¡Qué espanto! Quiero mi cabello rubio. -se queja la chica.

-Sinceramente, Serena, con todo lo que te queda por ocuparte no creo que el tema de tu cabello sea trascendente. -algo molesta la hechicera.

-Luna. ¿Hay alguna manera de que vea a mis Padres? Tú tienes ahora todos tus poderes de Arcano, magia que como gato no tenías. -inquiere Usagi con un tono suplicante. Luna se queda seria y se aclara la garganta.

-Con vida, claro que no... Soy Arcano y tengo poderes pero no puedo volver a la vida a nadie ni comunicarme con el mundo detrás del velo de la muerte. -insiste la mujer adulta.

-¿Y no hay alguna manera? Es que luego de visitar su tumba hoy, de ver sus efigies… y esa luz de su bendición en mi mano, sentí mucha emoción. Sabes que toda mi vida desee ver, así fuera una vez, a mis Padres, a mi familia, sabes si alguna vez tuve una, si me amaron…

-Muchísimo, eso no lo dudé. -insiste la hechicera.

-¿Y no hay una forma de que los vea así sea una vez? Es que no tengo ningún recuerdo suyo, nada que me ayude a entender mi origen… -tristemente habla la chica, haciendo que el corazón de la hechicera, que la había cuidado y la quería como una hija, se conmueva.

-Quizá haya una forma… pero no es seguro que funcione.

-¡Hazlo Luna! ¡Inténtalo al menos! -suplicante la chica toma de la tela de su vestido a la mujer de cabello azul, que sonríe y palmea su cabeza.

-Veamos… sé que dijiste que no tienes recuerdos de tu familia, pero es no es así. Los debes tener, porque viviste de recién nacida unos meses en el Palacio Dorado, siendo el centro de atención y amor del Rey y de la Reina, algún recuerdo dormido debe quedar en ti, porque el amor, Serena, es la fuerza que mueve al mundo y siempre que hay amor algo bueno queda. -inquiere Luna. -Cierra los ojos. -ordena la hechicera. La jovencita rubia obedece y cierra los ojos. Luna entonces se concentra y forma con ambas manos y sus dedos un triángulo. -_Sorsera pontera amor convocatur… Sorsera pontera amor convocatur… profundus in anima… -_repite esas palabras la hechicera, mientras una pequeña esfera de luz se forma en medio de sus manos. Cuando Luna abre sus ojos, la pequeña esfera de luz flota en la palma de su mano extendida. -puedes abrir los ojos, Serena… -ordena ella y la jovencita lo hace, mirando asombrada la luz.

-¡Que maravilloso! -dice ella.

-Toca con tu dedo la esfera. -pide Luna. La joven asiente y lo hace. Al momento, un haz de luz blanca sale de esta y se incrusta un poco en su frente.

-Se siente cálido… -dice ella.

-Intente pensar en tus Padres, piensa en ellos y el recuerdo dormido se proyectará. -pide Luna. La chica cierra los ojos un momento y lo hace. Luna sonríe y observa como después de eso la esfera flota y se hace más grande. -Ahora abre de nuevo los ojos. -cuando Usagi abre sus ojos, la esfera de luz se vuelve un círculo, dentro del cual se puede ver algo borroso.

-No veo nada Luna… -se queja ella.

-Espera y lo verás, aunque te advierto que solo lo puedes ver una vez, y ya nunca recurrirás a él. Es la regla de este hechizo. -indica la mujer de cabello azul. Usagi asiente y entonces, las tinieblas borrosas del círculo de luz muestra, al fin, una escena con claridad. Un hombre joven, de ojos azules, con una leve barba en su rostro, apuesto y viril, de cabello rubio, sujeto en media coleta, está sentado en la cama al lado de una bellísima mujer de rostro bondadoso, ojos azules y coletas plateadas. La mujer sostiene en sus brazos a una pequeña bebé dormida entre mantas, una bebé con el cabello del mismo tono plateado de su madre, y le canta una tonada cadenciosa para dormir, bajo la mirada amorosa del hombre, que pasa su brazo por la espalda de la mujer y acaricia con sus dedos el rostro delicado de su hijita.

-Padre… Madre… -balbucea Usagi sintiendo sus ojos azules anegados de llanto por la emoción, pero en ese momento, alguien más aparece en escena. Un niño pequeño de cabello plateado entra en la estancia, llevando en sus manos un ramito de flores blancas, las cuales deja entre las manecitas de la bebé, besando su frente. Usagi, asombrada, limpia sus lágrimas y mira a Luna con ojos muy abiertos. -¡¿Tengo un hermano?! -inquiere casi en un grito la chica rubia, mientras la hechicera suspira y frota su frente, preocupada, sin responderle.

**Montaña Prohibida. Base del Reino Oscuro. Polo Sur de Albión.**

El joven de cabello plata despierta con un grito, aterrado del sueño pesado y difícil que tenía y se incorpora en su cama. Tarda en darse cuenta que está despierto y entonces hace que una luz morada de su mano ilumine la estancia. Se levanta de la cama y prende una vela, que está al lado de una mesa en su cama. Un llanto de bebé resuena en la habitación y el joven se acerca a la cuna, que está del otro lado de su cama.

-Tranquila, pequeña… -el joven de cabello plateado toma en sus brazos a la bebita de cabello rosado y besa su frente, acunándola. -todo está bien… lamento haberte asustado. -habla cariñoso el joven y la bebita comienza a calmarse. -eso es, buena niña Rini… buena niña… duerme de nuevo. –paternamente el joven, hasta que vuelve a dejar a la bebita sobre las mantas.

Luego de recostarla, camina hacia el espejo y frota desesperado sus sienes. Una pesadilla más. Una más de las muchas que lo asaltaban cada noche desde que supo la aberración a la que fue sometido por Neherenia Le Fay, pero algo es diferente esa noche…

-No fue solo una pesadilla… fue un llamado… -se dice Diamante. -algo está pasando aquí… algo importante. -comenta el chico, ya que su sexto sentido le indica que el ambiente en la Montaña Prohibida es más tenso de lo normal. Decidido a averiguar qué pasa, se pone una camisa sobre su torso desnudo y sin abrocharla, sale a los pasillos de esa zona del subterráneo, que eran sus habitaciones. Camina un poco y ve avanzar una patrulla de soldados oscuros, que gritan y dan órdenes. Al parecer no se ha equivocado, algo pasa y él debe averiguar qué es. Diamante sonríe y con unos pases de su mano, se transforma en un soldado con armadura negra que se une al contingente, que avanza hacia la sala del trono de su tía, sin que nadie lo note.

Mientras llega y se coloca en guardia, agradece más que nunca los años de práctica con Beryl y su tía, que lo hicieron el poderoso hechicero oscuro que es ahora, con poderes superiores a los de todos en la Montaña Prohibida… excepto a Neherenia. Por el hueco del casco oscuro, Diamante puede ver que en la sala del trono entra su tía, que va charlando algo con Beryl. Ambas lucen muy alteradas y preocupadas además de que el joven sabe que una reunión así de apresurada a esas horas de la madrugada debía ser importante. Neherenia se sienta en el trono y Beryl permanece de pie a su lado.

-¡Lady Erzebeth Galathine! -anuncia uno de los guardias y aparece en el lugar la mujer de ojos rojos y cabello rubio, sujeto en alto, que a paso marcial, llevando su casco en el brazo, camina con un soldado a su lado. Al llegar al lado de Neherenia, se inclina y el soldado hace lo propio.

-Mi señora… lamento la llegada tan imprevista, pero comprenderá la premura cuando escuche lo que esta rata tiene que decir. -con desprecio, la mujer de ojos rojos lanza al suelo, con un empujón, al soldado que cae de rodillas delante del trono de la mujer de ojos felinos.

-Habla. -ordena Neherenia. El asustado hombre la mira aterrado.

-Yo… yo… soy un espía de Lady Galathine… estaba en Camelot para informar el resultado del… del torneo por la regencia… -balbucea el soldado. Una risotada burlona de Neherenia es la respuesta.

-¡Ilusos gusanos! ¡Un torneo por la regencia! Y bien, dime, ¿A quién eligieron como su líder ahora? ¿A la ilustre Lady Tristán? ¿A Lady Lancelot? ¿Contra quién vamos a dirigir todas las iras del Caos? -pide la bruja de piel morada.

-Cancelaron el torneo… mi señora… porque alguien sacó la espada de la roca. -dice el hombre. La Risa de Neherenia y su rostro burlón mueren en sus labios y mira a Beryl y a Galathine.

-¿Ya lo hizo? -inquiere ella. El soldado asiente.

-Una joven campesina de Antor lo hizo, tiene la Excálibur y cuando la tomó pudimos ver todos, la marca de la Diosa en su frente… -indica el hombre.

-Así que la heredera Pendragon ha regresado a Camelot… -comenta la bruja con tono despectivo, mientras Diamante, dentro de la armadura del soldado de negro, siente una emoción inmensa… ¡Su hermana! ¡Serena estaba en Camelot! ¡Al fin la había encontrado!...

**NOTAS FINALES: No estaba muerta, ni de parranda, solo con tesis encima como pesada loza y también se cruzaron inoportunos festejos de cumpleaños, pero ya retomamos con calma Leyenda Pendragon; siento si mi capacidad poética no es muy buena pero la idea era contar la felicidad del pueblo con su reina y mi meta es y sigue siendo hacer una Serena creíble, que no por arte de magia es perfecta.**

**He leído algunos fics donde tiene todas las virtudes como por arte de magia y sin explicación de cómo las adquiere, es lo que con ayuda de mi editora, no quiero. Quiero hacer una Serena Reina creíble, que aprenda poco a poco y se vuelva buena reina justo aprendiendo y enfrentado sus debilidades; en mi opinión eso hace especial a Arturo Pendragon, y quiero hacer lo mismo con esta Serena, no importando las críticas negativas que reciba. En lo personal me está sirviendo escribir la evolución de este personaje para mirar diferente a Serena Tsukino, y gracias a mi Amix por eso, me siento orgullosa de plasmarlo pese a quien le pese y así será hasta el final. **

**Gracias a todos por leer y opinar, en verdad a veces en medio de una tesis de maestría, las escapadas para escribir son difíciles pero en mi caso, son bocanada de aire puro para mi cerebro e imaginación, ¡Gracias a los que se asoman a ella!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello". **_


	14. Chapter 13: LA CORONACIÓN

**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**

**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**

**Capítulo 13: La Coronación**

**Montaña Prohibida, Polo Sur de Albión. **

El joven de cabello plata regresa a sus habitaciones aquella noche con miles de preguntas en su cabeza y se sienta abatido en la cama. Acaba de enterarse que su hermana está viva, que ha recuperado su legado como heredera del rey Uther y no puede reprimir la felicidad que inunda su corazón al saber esa verdad… Serena estaba en Camelot y él tenía que verla, abrazarla, saber que estaba bien, decirle… ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Tendría el valor de hablarle sobre su hijita?...

De repente Diamante comprendió que la bruja de Neherenia tenía toda la razón del mundo cuando se mofaba de él y le decía que si Serena se llegaba a enterar de la aberración que cometieron, lo odiaría. Seguramente jamás le creería que él no estaba enterado, lo juzgaría responsable, tan malvado y ruin como la bruja de Le Fay… ¿Y si se enteraba que él había dejado entrar a los agentes del Caos a la ciudad el día de la gran invasión?... lo culparía de la muerte de sus Padres.

Desesperado, Diamante frota su cabello. La única persona en el universo que le quedaba para amar, su única familia, su pequeña Serena, seguramente lo odiaría toda su vida si supiera la abominable verdad…

-Solo me queda un camino. Estar a su lado, cuidar de ella y demostrarle que a pesar de todos mis errores ella es mi hermana y la quiero, así, cuando se entere de la horrible verdad, me perdonará porque le mostraré con hechos que nunca quise dañarla. -se decide, valiente el joven, y se acerca a cambiarse de ropa, buscando una gruesa capa con capucha negra y después de ponérsela, toma un bolso con muchos objetos y frascos que cuelga de su hombro, para finalmente, acercarse a la pequeña bebé de cabello rosa que duerme y tomarla en sus brazos. -Nunca me iría de aquí sin ti, lucecita, jamás dejaría que esa bruja te usara para los fines que desea… si me quedé hasta ahora fue por ti, pero no te dejaré.

El joven envuelve en la capa a la bebita y luego de decir unas palabras de un hechizo, tanto él como la niña se vuelven invisibles. Diamante Le Fay agradece ahora todos esos años de entrenamiento que le dan posibilidades para poder hacer este tipo de cosas. Con sigilo, el joven de cabello plata camina y abre la puerta apretando en su pecho a la bebita dormida.

-Por favor, lucecita, no llores… vamos a salir de aquí, te prometo que jamás permitiré que se cumpla lo que esa bruja quiere para ti… voy a defenderlas a ti y a tu madre con mi vida de ser necesario. -susurra Diamante a la bebé dormida en sus brazos y camina por los pasillos subterráneos de aquella fortaleza de cuevas volcánicas bajo tierra, que era la base del reino oscuro. Algunas patrullas de soldados que cuidaban los alrededores hacen sus rondas, pero Diamante avanza, evitando acercarse a ellos amparado por su capa de invisibilidad. En su huida, intenta alejarse lo más posible de la sala de audiencias donde sabe que su tía sigue discutiendo, con Lady Galathine y Beryl, sus nuevos planes para deshacerse del incipiente reino de Camelot.

Diamante, que conoce a la perfección cada parte de aquellas galerías subterráneas, avanza entre ellas sin ser visto por ninguno de los soldados de armaduras negras, hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la superficie. Sabe que ya que logre salir, tendrá serios problemas para evitar a los horribles monstruos que cuidaban el perímetro de la Montaña Prohibida, porque su indivisibilidad engañaba a los humanos, mientras que los monstruos olfateaban…

Valiente, el joven oculto en su capa de invisibilidad, levanta su mano y hace que unos armamentos, que estaban recargados al fondo de aquella cueva, caigan al suelo, logrando que los soldados de la entrada corran a ver de qué se trata. Una vez con el camino libre, Diamante sube los escalones y llega arriba, moviendo con su mano el mecanismo que hacía que la pesada piedra de la entrada se retirara para pasar. Al momento, entra en la oscura cueva subterránea la ráfaga de viento helado de las nieves del Polo Sur de Albión, y el joven de cabello plata sale corriendo de allí y de nuevo cierra la puerta, para evitar que lo sigan.

Una vez afuera, Diamante comienza a caminar entre la nieve y la terrible ventisca, alejándose lo más que puede de la base. A pesar de que piensa en varios hechizos para proteger a la niña o para alejarse más de prisa, también sabe que es riesgoso usar magia tan cerca de la montaña prohibida, porque sería muy fácil que lo detectaran. Delante de él se alzan las flotantes rocas negras de las que emergen los Monstros que vigilan el perímetro de las minas, los espectros negros de sombras que hacen las veces de mudos centinelas y que él mismo sabe qué le hacen a los pobres desgraciados, que huyendo de la esclavitud, intentan huir.

Diamante, a su pesar, siente miedo al recordar cuando miraba los cadáveres secos de aquellos desdichados, aunque se convence mientras más avanza que en caso de que lo descubran, no le importará usar su magia para defender a su hijita. El joven se detiene detrás de una roca al ver acercarse a uno de aquello espectros de sombras, que avanza en el perímetro del lugar, y permite que este se aleje para después acercarse y avanzar hacia donde acaba aquella planicie de hielo y comienzan las rocas heladas que marcan el fin de la montaña prohibida y el inicio de los barrancos profundos, que llevan al final del Polo y el inicio de las áridas regiones del Sur.

-Al fin… al fin… -dice el joven, esperanzado en cruzar la zona de más peligro, pero antes de hacerlo, sus sentidos de alerta lo hacen mirara atrás y de entre la nieve a su lado, surgen tres enormes monstruos que salen de la tierra, como su fuesen gusanos, con sus hocicos listos para atacarle; el joven baja su capucha, la cual evidentemente no lo protege ya, y abrazando a la pequeña con un solo brazo, ataca con un rayo de luz plateada de su mano al primer engendro que se lanza sobre él y lo corta por la mitad, saltando hacia atrás para evitar que la fétida sangre corrosiva que emana de éste, caiga sobre él o la niña, la cual comienza a llorar con fuerza.

El joven respira agitado, mientras cae en la nieve luego del salto, justo a tiempo para lanzar un hechizo sobre otro de los gusanos enormes que se abalanza sobre él, transformándolo en piedra, y escapa del último de ellos, asustado y preocupado por la niña, huyendo y corriendo mientras lanza ataques plateados con su mano, que no logran detener al último, el cual, se ha hundido de nuevo bajo la nieve pero el joven sabe muy bien cómo es que atacan esos horribles engendros, así que se detiene, jadeando y asustado, mirando en torno y esperando el ataque con sus sentidos alerta y su mano brillante de color plata, lista para proteger a su hija, hasta que de debajo de la tierra surge el enorme gusano, que se lanza con su boca cilíndrica sobre él, pero antes de que Diamante lo ataque, el monstruo cae al suelo estridentemente retorciéndose entre rayos negros.

En vez de sentirse aliviado, el chico de cabello plata se aterra al reconocer de dónde provienen esos rayos oscuros y cuando gira hacia atrás se encuentra rodeando por soldados oscuros que lo amenazan con armas, y mira a Neherenia flotando encima de ellos, que lo mira con su sonrisa burlona.

-¿En verdad llegaste a pensar que podías escapar, querido Sobrino? -se burla la bruja bajando de su levitación, en medio de los guerreros. Diamante la mira furioso, abrazando a su pequeña hija.

-¡Aparta a tus monstruos y a tus soldados porque no tengo pensado entregarme sin pelear! -espeta valiente el joven peliplata, encendiendo en su puño el mismo destello plateado. La buja de piel morada ríe a carcajadas, mientras baja y se posa sobre la nieve al lado de Beryl y de la guerrera de ojos rojos.

-Diamante, querido sobrino malagradecido, ¿En verdad crees que estás en posición de amenazarme? -inquiere Neherenia y lo mira con sus ojos felinos bastante furiosos. -¡Dame a la pequeña ahora mismo!

-¡Antes de entregarte a mi hija, moriré! -estalla el joven y lanza su rayo plateado directo a la bruja, pero se da cuenta de que Lady Galathine lo ha detenido con su espada negra. El chico mira a la guerrera, que se acerca a él blandiendo su espada con maestría, mientras sonríe sádicamente.

-Galathine… sé breve y ten cuidado con la niña. -ordena Neherenia.

-No se preocupe, señora, solo vamos a probar la sangre de la Diosa. -relame ésta sus labios en el instante que se lanza sobre Diamante con su espada en alto, mientras el chico le lanza otra descarga de energía y ambos chocan en un combate que lanza destellos poderosos en las faldas de la Montaña Prohibida.

**Tienda de Lord Nimue. Camelot.**

Dentro de la tienda del arcano del cristal de plata, la jovencita rubia se encuentra de pie sobre un banco. Algunas de las jóvenes doncellas del templo, le miden el hermoso vestido blanco con bordados de pequeños cristales y perlas de larga cauda.

-Entonces repasemos, ¿Cuántas partes tiene tu ceremonia de coronación? -pregunta la hechicera de cabello azul. Serena se queda pensando un poco.

-¿Tres? -responde con algo de duda.

-¡NO! Cuatro… dime sus nombres. -insiste Luna.

-Luna… ¿Cómo quieres que me aprenda todas esas cosas de protocolo en dos días? Solo me acuerdo qué es lo que me preguntan y debo responder a eso que "sí acepto", como en una boda. -insiste la jovencita.

-¡NO! No es solo "SÍ ACEPTO" es su juramento como Reina de Albión, el mismo que hizo tu Padre cuando fue electo por todos los Lores hace diecisiete años. Las partes de su ceremonia de mañana serán en ese orden: Presentación, Promesa, Coronación y Juramentos de Lealtad. Al final será el discurso al Pueblo y los nombramientos especiales durante el festejo. -Explica la hechicera. -Dime a quienes tienes que nombrar. -insiste Luna.

-Mmm… -de nuevo hace memoria Serena. -A mi concejero, al Capitán de los caballeros y a muchos otros que no me acuerdo. -resume la jovencita mientras una de las doncellas del templo la hace levantar el brazo para ajustar su manga derecha

-Al Canciller Senescal de Camelot que se hará cargo del castillo como si fuese su gobernador y de asuntos triviales de Camelot que tú no podrás atender, y a un Mariscal que tendrá el mando único de las fuerzas que se ocuparán exclusivamente de tu seguridad, no de combatir al Reino Oscuro. -habla la mujer de cabello azul.

-¿Y pretendes que me acuerde de todo eso? -inquiere Serena, mirando fastidiada a la joven hechicera.

-Debes, eres la reina. Tengo una serie de pergaminos con nombres de los mejores prospectos a ocupar cada uno de esos cargos, comenzando por el de Capitán de Caballeros. Debes saber que ese es un cargo muy importante considerando que deberás concentrar tus esfuerzos como nueva reina a expulsar al Reino Oscuro de los reinos ocupados y que así que creo que la idónea para ese cargo es Lady Minako Tristán. -opina Luna. Serena asiente.

-Me encantaría nombrar a Mina, ella es genial. -comenta la rubia.

-Además el Capitán debe entrar a caballo en el recinto y hacer el juramento especial de fidelidad con el resto de los Lores, debe ser alguien no solo fuerte y de valor reconocido, sino de experiencia para la guerra que se avecina y sobretodo, reconocido y respetado por el concejo de ancianos, porque sabes que en alguna ausencia tuya, el Capitán con el concejo tomarían las decisiones necesarias. -comenta la hechicera. -también tengo sugerencias para Canciller Senescal al ministro Drussel y para Mariscal al general Cornelius…

-Luna… Luna… ¿Debo elegir a todos los que dices? -duda la jovencita.

-¡Claro que sí! Mis sugerencias son por el bien de Albión y del reino, y claro… por el tuyo. -insiste ella. La jovencita solo le sonríe.

-Yo sé, Luna pero es que… esto debía ser como yo pudiera hacerlo, decir lo que me salga del corazón no aprender un protocolo que…

-¡Pero si así ha sido por siglos! Serena, creo que debes comenzar a comprender que en esto está en juego la estabilidad del reino y tu legitimación como Reina de Albión, así que por favor, en cuanto vuelvas a tu habitación, memoriza la parte del juramento. Artemis regresa hoy en la noche y lo estaré esperando para llevar el Cristal de Plata a la tienda especial que le hemos preparado. Terminando esta prueba de ropa, Aglaé te servirá la cena y luego toma el resto de la noche para estudiar; los pergaminos están sobre tu cama. -ordena Luna y se aleja de allí junto con dos soldados de armadura de plata, que la aguardan para que supervise la correcta instalación de la tienda para el cristal.

Serena suspira hondo al ver que Luna al fin se aleja y observa a las doncellas que, incesantemente, hacen ajustes a los bordados de su atuendo real.

-¿Falta mucho, Aglaé? -inquiere la jovencita a la jefa de doncellas.

-Un poco, su majestad. En verdad estamos trabajando a marchas forzadas para que mañana en la coronación, todo sea perfecto. Ya está lista la capa "_Crismon velvet_", pero nos hace falta la "_Crimson surcoat_", que es la que debe ir más elegante. -responde la doncellas del templo mientras Serena rola los ojos fastidiada, pero justo en ese momento uno de los soldados de la guardia plateada se acerca, entrando en la tienda.

-Su majestad, afuera está Lady Lancelot y pide hablar con usted, aunque ya le dije que según el protocolo debe solicitar audiencia con anticipación pero…

-…pero este pedazo de pelmazo no comprende que yo soy tu amiga y puedo venir cuando me dé la gana ¿Verdad Usa? -pregunta la guerrera pelinegra, entrando en el lugar y dando un leve golpe en la cabeza al guardia y provocando la risa cristalina y alegre de la jovencita rubia.

-¡Rei! ¡Viniste! -se emociona ella, bajando del banco y dando unos pasos.

-¡Majestad! -se molesta la jefa de doncellas ante este hecho.

-Lo lamento Aglaé… ¿Podemos seguir después? Estoy agotada y supongo ustedes igual. -dice Serena a la doncella.

-Lo sentimos, su alteza, pero tenemos órdenes de Lady Merlín de concluir la prueba del vestido para su coronación esta noche. -responde con firmeza Aglaé.

-Pero ella es la reina y una orden suya anula una de Lady Merlín. -comenta la joven de ojos amatista, acercándose a la joven reina.

-¡Sí! Rei tiene razón, Aglaé, soy la reina y puedo ordenar que al estar aburrida y cansada de posar para este vestido, lo dejamos para después…

-…y que se vayan todas de aquí y te dejen charlar con tu amiga… -aconseja Rei.

-¡Eso también! -añade Serena con una sonrisa. La líder de las doncellas levanta una ceja.

-Majestad, con todo respeto, creo que Lady Merlín no estará muy feliz con esta orden suya siendo que mañana es la coronación. -se atreve la doncella.

-¿Quién es la reina de Albión? ¿Serena o Lady Merlín? -opina la heredera Lancelot.

-Aglaé, en verdad estoy muerta con todos esos ensayos del protocolo y sabes que no he parado. Mañana prometo levantarme temprano y no quejarme cuando acaben, pero en verdad necesito un respiro… ¿Es posible? -inquiere la rubia chica de coletas, tomando ambas manos de la joven líder de doncellas, que la mira con una sonrisa y asiente. -¡Gracias Aglaé! -se emociona Serena y la abraza efusiva.

-¡Su majestad, los bordados! -la reprende suavemente la doncella, mientras la chica ríe.

-Lo lamento, soy una tonta. -comenta ella.

-Le ayudaremos a quitarse el vestido de coronación, su alteza. -cede la doncella.

-Rei… ¿me esperas?... no tardo. -comenta la rubia a su amiga, que asiente palmeando su cabeza ante el asombro de las siete doncellas.

-Anda, Usa, yo aquí espero a que te pongas más cómoda. -responde con naturalidad la guerrera del Sur al tiempo que camina por la tienda de su padre, abriendo con familiaridad el gabinete en que Artemis guardaba el licor de arroz en las pequeñas ánforas de cerámica.

**Campamento de Lady Tristán.**

Esa mañana, la joven rubia terminaba de dar los toques necesarios a su atuendo, sentada frente al espejo de su habitación de la tienda, cepillaba su cabello y lo trenzaba con pequeños broches en forma de estrellas de plata, tarareando la melodía que en unos momentos dirigiría con la orquesta real de Albión, ensayando para el día de la coronación. Sobre su tocador, tenía las hojas de las partituras que el trovador errante había arreglado justo en las notas que ella tenía dificultad y que al regresar por la noche, había transcrito a hojas nuevas con los ajustes necesarios; Minako no necesitó preguntar, sabía que Tomoe había ayudado.

-Mi señora, Lady Gawain pregunta por vos. -dice apartando la tela que hace las veces de puerta, una de las doncellas de Cornualles. Mina sonríe.

-Hazla pasar de inmediato aquí, Febe. -ordena la heredera. La doncella se inclina y se aleja para dejar paso después a la joven de cabello azul con armadura de medio peto color plata y una falda con botas altas.

-¡Ami!… qué bueno que llegas. Justo iba a pasar por ti antes del ensayo con la orquesta de esta tarde. -comenta la rubia al verla entrar. La joven heredera Gawain sonríe a su amiga por el espejo y se acerca al tocador, mirando las hojas con las partituras.

-Al fin terminaste la marcha triunfal de coronación. -comenta la peliazul.

-Con algo de ayuda pero está lista. Espero que vengas conmigo y me des tu sincera opinión porque mañana la dirigiré yo misma. -comenta ahora, colocando algo de perfume de un frasco de cristal sobre sus cuello, la hermosa heredera Tristán.

-Escucha Mina… en verdad estoy aquí por otra cosa. Ayer por la noche vine a buscarte para hablar de lo mismo pero me dijeron que habías salido y tardaste tanto que me fui. Quiero que hablemos de la heredera Pendragon. -seria la peliazul.

-Ami… ¿Aún siguen tus dudas sobre ella? Pensé que ver el milagro de la espada te bastaría como a todo Camelot. -responde Minako, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la joven Gawain.

-No dudo de su herencia de sangre, eso es innegable, tiene la espada, vimos cómo ésta la aceptó, el color de su cabello y la marca de su frente pero… ¿Crees que ella tenga la fuerza necesaria para lo que se avecina? -pregunta la joven de cabello azul.

-Sí. -con seguridad Mina.

-Respondiste muy de prisa. -se da cuenta Ami.

-Porque estoy muy segura, Ami chan, confío en ella más que nadie. ¿Sabes a dónde fui ayer por la noche? -pregunta Mina caminando hacia la cama, donde descansa su peto, cinto y muñequeras de metal, los cuales comienza a ponerse. Ami se acerca y la ayuda a atarlos y asegurarlos.

-No tengo idea.

-Fui a la tumba de los reyes, al mausoleo sagrado tras el escudo. La joven princesa estaba allí y escuché sus dudas. Ella, como tú, se pregunta si será capaz de tener la fuerza que el reino necesita para no defraudar sus esperanzas. ¿Sabes qué le dije? Que no necesita preguntarse si los demás creen en ella, sino que debe creer ella misma. -opina la rubia.

-Filosóficas palabras de aliento, Minako, pero no muy realistas. Sabes muy bien la difícil situación de Albión, tu misma la padeces a diario, en caso de haber sido, como debía ocurrir, tú la ganadora del torneo y nueva regente, no me haría esta pregunta pero la reina es tan joven y parece que le falta tanta experiencia… tanto por aprender… -duda Ami atando los últimos broches del peto de la rubia. -mañana se supone que juraré mi vida y mi espada por ella y quiero saber si hago lo correcto o juro a un espejismo que nos lleve a la derrota en vez de a la esperanza…

-Ami, escucha esto, la reina Pendragon es la elegida de la Diosa, destinada a sacar la Excálibur y conducir los destinos de Albión a una era gloriosa.

-Se nota que ya escuchaste a esos trovadores liderados por Tomoe y su "_Cántico de la Reina_". -opina Ami y ayuda a su amiga a ponerse la capa. -todo el pueblo está contagiado de tanto optimismo, de tanta esperanza y alegría; mañana habrá fiesta y cantos que creo hacen olvidar la difícil situación que vive nuestro reino, invadido, amenazado, diezmado y abatido. Creo en momentos que soy la única que se acuerda que somos un pueblo sometido y no podemos darnos esos permisos. -inquiere la chica. Mina sonríe y niega con la cabeza, caminando por su espada.

-Ami, comprendo que seas tan realista, siempre has sido así y siendo mi amiga, ese realismo tuyo me ha ayudado a tener la cabeza fría y pensar antes de actuar, aunque por momentos, tanto realismo cae en pesimismo… Escucha esto, Albión ha vivido quince años de dolor y angustia, de pena y sufrimiento, de ser obligados a bajar la cabeza ante los invasores. Cuando se ha llorado tanto y sufrido tanto, pero se encuentra un motivo para festejar y recobrar la esperanza, ¿Por qué negárselo a la gente? A veces, Ami, para un pueblo que se prepara para luchar con su sangre y su vida por su libertad, hace falta algo en que creer, alguien en quien confiar. Eso representa la joven reina y créeme que si yo no hubiera visto en sus ojos esa chispa de fuerza y en su corazón ese destello de esperanza, no me habría arrodillado delante de ella y jurado lealtad en el mausoleo.

-¿Eso hiciste? -duda la joven heredera.

-Sí, Ami, eso hice. Me bastó verla hablando en las tumbas de sus padres para darme cuenta de que su preocupación mayor es no fallarle a Albión y a tanta gente que cree en ella. ¿No te indica eso el temple de la chica? No le da miedo por ella, sino por los demás. Para mí, Ami, eso indica que, a pesar de todo lo que es lógico que le falta por aprender, ella es la indicada. ¿Sabes algo? Deberías conocerla, sé que te bastaría hablar con ella unos minutos para que la calidez y bondad que irradia te contagien y comiences a creer que es posible todo lo que Tomoe y sus juglares cantan por todo el reino.

-No haré eso, me basta con lo que me has dicho, sabes cuánto es que te respeto y confío en tus juicios, Mina. -sonríe la heredera Gawain. -si tu estas dispuesta a dar tu vida y tu espada por la joven reina, estaré dispuesta a dar la mía y a creer. -insiste la peliazul.

-Así se habla, amiga, ahora lo que necesita Albión y ella de nosotros, es lealtad, apoyo y fe. También necesitará de tus conocimientos y de tu mente brillante, tanto como yo he necesitado, y es más, verás que muy pronto, tú misma me dirás a mí que por convicción propia y no por mis palabras, crees en tu reina y señora, por sus hechos y su propio valor. -confiada la rubia, Ami asiente.

-¿Sabes algo, Mina? En verdad tú también me has ayudado a mí a ver las situaciones desde otra perspectiva. -indica la peliazul saliendo con su compañera de la tienda. -y por otro lado, creo que Lady Merlín te ha sugerido para el cargo de Capitán de la guardia.

-¿De verdad?... no sé si acepte. -comenta Mina cuando salen las dos y se acercan a sus monturas.

-¡Pero Mina! ¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Harías el juramento de Campeona de la Reina, serías la líder que guíe las fuerzas unidas de Albión en las batallas por venir! ¿No es lo que siempre soñaste? -insiste su amiga.

-Sí, ya lo sé, solo que… a veces me pregunto si podría hacerlo, Ami. En verdad lo que tú y yo hacíamos en Cornualles era muy diferente a lo que representa una guerra como la que se avecina. -insiste la joven Tristán y monta su caballo, seguida de Ami.

-¿Qué dices? A mí me pareció muy real cada una de las escaramuzas contra los generales. -insiste la joven Gawain.

-Contra los generales, Ami, pero ni tú ni yo sabemos cómo es la verdadera lucha contra ejércitos de monstruos… aunque no te preocupes, pronto lo vamos a aprender. -sonríe Mina emprendiendo el galope con fuerza. La joven heredera Gawain tarda en alcanzarla, preguntándose qué tan rápido se vería a sí misma en medio de la guerra contra el mal.

**Montaña Prohibida, Polo Sur de Albión.**

El joven abrió los ojos, tratando de enfocar su borrosa visión. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que seguía vivo y fue consciente del dolor de su cuerpo. Pudo mirar que estaba en la sala del trono de su tía, justo frente a este que estaba vacío, colgando de las muñecas que estaba sujetas con cadenas y grilletes, tenía sangre y estaba herido, además de que no llevaba camisa y su respiración agitada le demostraba que estaba fuertemente lastimado.

-Al fin despiertas. En verdad eres más débil de lo que podía suponer luego de haber entrenado constantemente con Galathine y Beryl. -escucha la voz de Neherenia y la mira salir de detrás del trono, cargando a la bebita de cabello rosa.

-¡Devuélveme a mi hija, bruja maldita! -estalla Diamante, que se enfurece al ver como la mujer de piel morada acaricia con su mano la mejilla de la niña.

-Lo siento mucho, Diamente querido, pero eso no va a ser posible. Esta pequeña es la encarnación de todos mis anhelos, tiene un destino glorioso que ni tú ni nadie va a poder impedir. Gracias a mí vino al mundo y gracias a mí logrará su cometido en él. ¿Sabes algo? Tenía la esperanza de que tú fueras el Rey de Albión cuando hubiera terminado la batalla y matara a la heredera Pendragon, tienes sangre de la Diosa y habrías podido tocar las reliquias y traerlas a mí y a nuestro señor Ghen. Desde pequeño te dije que tenías madera de rey…

-Desde… pequeño envenenaste mi… alma contra mi propia familia… nunca me quisiste… -dice dolido el chico, con uno de sus párpados hinchados y sangre corriendo por su mentón, que emana de varias heridas en su frente y ceja.

-Eso es verdad. Los sentimientos nos hacen débiles y yo para obtener lo que deseo me deshice de todos ellos. Tienes razón, Diamante, jamás te quise, solo fuiste un instrumento para lograr mis planes, uno que ahora que ya no me sirve y desecharé. -indica Neherenia y el chico, furioso, enciende en sus manos una luz plateada, dispuesto a atacarla, aunque contrario a lo que esperaba éste mismo poder se vuelve contra él, lastimándolo con un frío paralizante. -no te esfuerces, Diamante, de todas formas ya no te quiero aquí. Jamás me arriesgaré a que intentes alejar a la niña de mi lado. -indica Neherenia.

-Eso… eso crees… -habla valiente el joven peliplata sonriendo, aunque la reciente descarga de energía había reabierto las heridas de su combate anterior. -puedes hacer de mí lo que gustes ahora… pero voy a volver por mi hija… y por ti… tarde o temprano verás que en verdad nuestros destinos sí son enfrentarnos… si yo te ayudé a acabar con Camelot, repararé… ese daño… y seré quien acabe contigo. -Neherenia cambia su expresión de burla por una de odio y le lanza rayos negros de su mano, que torturan al joven, cuyo cuerpo cuelga del techo de la cueva.

-¡Te falta demasiado para comparar tu poder de insecto con el mío, que emana directamente del señor del Caos, niño imbécil! -ruge la bruja.

-Haré lo que sea para volver… me transformaré en un hechicero más poderoso que tú… y regresaré a cortarte la cabeza. -jura el chico, ganando un ataque más de poderosas energía negra que quema su cuerpo, haciendo que de este salgan hilos de humo; Diamante no puede contener unos gritos de dolor. Cuando se cansa de torturarlo, llama, tocando un enorme gong, a sus soldados, que acuden enseguida junto con la mujer de ojos rojos y colmillos prominentes.

-Ordene, mi señora. -dice Galathine.

-Vas a sacar a esta escoria de la Montaña Prohibida y lanzarlo en los desfiladeros de más allá de las Nieves perpetuas. -ordena la mujer. La guerrera de armadura negra, se extraña.

-Mi señora… disculpe que intervenga pero… ¿No sería más prudente matarlo de una vez? Herido y solo en los desfiladeros, con las fieras y los asaltantes de caminos, no duraría. -insiste esta.

-¡No cuestiones mis órdenes, maldita sea! -estalla furiosa la mujer, haciendo llorar a la bebita de cabello rosado. -no lo matará nadie porque además de ser de mi sangre, ha osado amenazarme y jamás dejo ir un reto. Si el destino quiere que él viva, lo estaré esperando para demostrarle que nadie en este maldito planeta amenaza a Neherenia Le Fay, señora del Caos. Ordenarás que luego de que sea arrojado lejos de aquí, ningún soldado le tenga consideración o respeto como mi sobrino, porque reniego de ese lazo de sangre; donde quiera que vean en el futuro los generales, tú o los soldados a Diamante Le Fay, lo considerarán enemigo y tendrá ese mismo trato si osa volver a poner un pie en la Montaña Prohibida. -indica Neherenia.

-Enseguida, señora. -asiente la mujer de cabello dorado y ojos rojos, ordenando a los soldados que bajen el cuerpo de Diamante, que colgaba del techo; estos giran una rueda con cadenas y poco a poco el cuerpo herido y quemado del joven baja. Neherenia lo mira cuando lo bajan.

-Este es el último acto de piedad que tengo contigo, Diamante, solo en memoria de mi hermano, pero saliendo de aquí, tú y yo seremos enemigos. -dice la bruja, aunque el joven, con el único ojo que puede enfocar mejor, solo mira a la bebita que llora.

-Lucecita… volveré por ti… lo prometo. -conmovido Diamante dice al ver llorar a su hija, pero Neherenia le da la espalda y se aleja con la niña, que llora con más fuerza mientras él es desatado y cae al suelo agotado y herido, solo para ser transportado, sin muchos miramientos, por los soldados hacia afuera del lugar, seguido de Lady Galathine.

-Es una pena que no me hayan ordenado matarte, jovencito, porque he de admitir que la sangre de la diosa es la segunda más deliciosa que he probado. -comenta la sádica mujer, lamiendo sus dedos embarrados de la sangre del joven, que es jalado por los brazos hacia afuera de la Montaña Prohibida, pero Diamante no le presta atención a la monstruosa creatura, pues su mente siente un dolor mayor aún que el que le había producido su tortura, alejarse de su hija…

**Tienda de Lord Nimue, Camelot.**

La joven reina sale de la zona de sus aposentos, separada por cortinas de tela, ya sin el hermoso vestido bordado para la coronación, el cual ha cambiado por un sencillo traje azul semejante a una bata, atada con un cinto a su cintura, debajo del cual tiene un camisón blanco.

-¡Rei!... ya estoy aquí. -saluda emocionada la chica rubia a la guerrera de cabello negro, que dejando la vasija con licor de arroz sobre la mesa, se acerca a ella con los brazos abiertos. Ambas jóvenes se saludan efusivamente.

-Siento no haber venido antes, Usa, pero supuse estabas muy ocupada y no me equivoqué. -dice Rei Lancelot a su amiga. Ella asiente.

-Ha sido una pesadilla terrible desde que saqué esa espada. También habría querido verte y platicar pero ya no hubo tiempo. -responde la rubia y se acerca a los sillones de piel de animal de la sala de aquella tienda, aunque al llegar a ellos, la heredera Lancelot se deja caer con comodidad en la alfombra del suelo en vez de tomar asiento en estos.

-No había tenido tiempo de decirte que en verdad me alegra mucho que hayas resultado ser tú la heredera Pendragon. -comenta Rei con naturalidad, mientras la rubia se sienta en el sillón a su lado. -así que esa era la espada con qué harías el juramento para salvarte…

-Disculpa, Rei, es que había visto por casualidad esa cosa en la roca en el Palacio en ruinas y decidí tomarla, quería intentar salvar mi cabeza cuando descubrieran la verdad y no quería decirte que en verdad no tenía arma. -se excusa la rubia. Rei le sonríe y toma su mano.

-No tiene importancia, no te estoy regañando, bastante tienes con mi padre y esa gruñona Lady Merlín, nosotras somos amigas; no soy tu superior, más bien tu eres el mío, Reina Serena Pendragon. -bromea ella, imitando una exagerada reverencia que hace sonreír a la rubia.

-Aun no sé si lo haré bien, Rei, tengo muchas dudas. -comenta, repentinamente seria, la jovencita.

-¡Hey! Deja de tenerlas. La verdad yo no le veo mucha diferencia a tu actual estado con el sueño que tenías. Veamos… ven aquí porque no me gusta alzar el cuello para hablarte. -palmea Rei el suelo a su lado en la alfombra. Serena sonríe y se sienta a su lado. -¡Listo! ahora sí… ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo. -comenta y bebe un trago del ánfora de licor, directo de esta. -te decía que yo escuché tu sueño… Esa idea tuya de querer ser una heroína a caballo que lucharía contra la injusticia y liberaría al reino del mal, no está muy lejos de lo que tendrás que hacer ahora.

-Pero mi idea era irme contigo a Benwick, entrenar, volverme famosa. -insiste ella.

-Pero ahora todo será mucho mejor. Benwick no es precisamente una tierra hermosa ahora; está llena de Monstruos, soldados oscuros y ni un lugar decente donde vivir más que el refugio de los acantilados, que créeme, no es nada cómodo comparado con Camelot. Antes estabas tratando la compra de una mala armadura, ahora tendrás las que quieras; no tenías espada y ahora tienes la más poderosa del planeta, nadie te conocía y ahora tu nombre se pronuncia de Norte a Sur de Albión. ¡Realizarás tu sueño! -la anima Rei.

-Tú creíste en mí cuando nadie creyó… y dijiste que éramos amigas.

-Era verdad, espero seguirlo siendo aún ahora que eres reina, y te diré que yo no creo en ti por ser la heredera Pendragon o por haber sacado la espada, creo en ti porque eres la misma niña que rescaté del bosque hace días, con el mismo brillo de decisión en el fondo de tus ojos que me dice que puedo confiar en ti. -afirma Rei y la chica de coletas asiente. -y ahora sí, las buenas noticias. -Rei le alarga a Serena el ánfora de cerámica con licor, de la que la chica bebe un trago. -Deimos regresó, dice que tu hermana Molly y el padre de ella vienen a todo galope y que cree que llegarán mañana a tiempo para tu coronación.

-¡De verdad! ¡Gracias Rei! -se emociona la rubia y abraza a la heredera Lancelot.

-Qué bueno que estés feliz, te dije que la íbamos a rescatar. Parece que también viene con ellos un viejo guerrero llamado Pellinor.

-¡Pellinor!... regresó de su misión a Uppsala. -se mociona Serena, recordando al viejo capitán de Héctor de Antor, quien había sido intencionalmente enviado fuera del feudo por Kaolinet para evitar que la defendiera de aquellas injusticias.

-Así es. No te preocupes, llegarán con bien, Phobos viene con ellos, aunque no les han dicho nada sobre tu coronación ni quién eres, eso es algo que únicamente a ti te compete. -ofrece Rei y toma de nuevo la botella.

-¡Su majestad! ¡Pero que hace allí! -se asusta Aglaé, la jefa de doncellas que ve a la reina sentada en el suelo, bebiendo con la pelinegra. -Lady Lancelot, a su Padre no le gustará nada lo que obliga a hacer a su majestad, conoce el protocolo y…

-Aglaé, tranquila, no es nada malo, deja a la pobre chica disfrutar sus últimas horas de libertad, ya pasará el resto de su vida siendo reina. -la interrumpe Rei.

-Pero, Lady Lancelot, es la hora de la cena de la Reina y todo está dispuesto en el comedor de su Padre.

-Entonces tráigalo aquí. -habla la chica rubia. La doncella del templo abre los ojos, asombrada.

-¿Aquí? ¿A la alfombra de la sala? -duda ella.

-Sí, aquí. ¿No soy acaso la reina y debe obedecer mis órdenes? -pregunta la jovencita rubia, mirando a la jefa de doncellas.

-Como diga, majestad, en un momento traeré su cena. -se inclina la doncella y se aleja.

-¡Así se habla! Esa es la actitud de una reina, Usa. -dice Rei palmeando su espalda. -¿Ves como no todo es malo en aceptar ser quién eres? Tiene sus ventajas, todos te obedecen, puedes tener lo que deseas cuando deseas, ropa linda, comida deliciosa, el mejor vino, chicos guapos… -le guiña un ojo Rei y la rubia se sonroja, aclarando su garganta.

-Pero tiene su lado malo, muy malo… protocolo, muchísimas cosas que se supone debo hacer y otras más que no debo hacer, responsabilidades, decisiones que tomar. -suspira abatida la rubia. -ahora mismo se supone que en vez de estar divirtiéndome con mi mejor amiga tendría que estar repasando los pergaminos con los discursos para la coronación, memorizando los nombres de aquellos a quienes he de nombrar, las posiciones que debo asumir, lo que debo hacer y estoy segurísima que me voy a equivocar delante de todo el reino. -indica Serena preocupada. Tres doncellas con Aglaé llegan llevando las viandas de verduras cocidas y carne, con algo de pan hasta dejarlas sobre la alfombra del suelo.

-Pueden retirarse, la reina y yo nos servimos solas. -pide la heredera Lancelot y las chicas dudan en alejarse.

-Lady Lancelot ha dado una orden, que es como si la hubiera dado yo misma, así que obedezcan, por favor. Retírense porque cenaré con mi mejor amiga y queremos charlar a solas. -comenta la rubia en tono solemne y las doncellas acaban por alejarse, dejándolas solas. Rei sirve un plato para ella y otro para Serena.

-Definitivo, tendrás el mejor servicio, las doncellas del templo son eficientes y su cocina es lo que más extraño del Templo. -comenta la de ojos amatista, dándole a su amiga el plato e, ignorando los cubiertos de plata, come con la mano. -esto es delicioso… -comenta con la boca llena y Serena sonríe, comiendo del mismo modo.

-Cierto, muy rico… -indica ella. -Rei… hay algo que me preocupa y que quiero comentarte… ¿Sabes algo?... Todo mundo habla de una guerra, de una gran batalla en que se supone yo debo dirigir. Sé que el Reino Oscuro nos domina y que eso no es bueno pero… ¿Es cierto que debe haber una batalla? -Rei deja el trozo de carne sobre el plato y mira a la rubia.

-No quieres una batalla, lo sé, pero por desgracia es el único camino. Albión está sojuzgado totalmente por el Reino Oscuro. En los reinos del Norte y Centro, como Antor, todavía los nobles conservan relativa libertad, siguen en sus feudos, siguen sus vidas a pesar de los tributos; en el Sur no queda nada. La poca gente se oculta como animales acorralados en las selvas de Sagramore, en el desierto de Falias o los desfiladeros de Benwick, lo que antes eran ciudades, ahora son cuarteles de soldados oscuros y grandes llanuras atestadas de monstruos… solo hay destrucción, muerte, esclavitud… nada… -narra con evidente dolor la joven guerrera del Sur.

-Pero una guerra… conducir a todos los reinos de Camelot a una batalla donde muchos morirán… el reino Oscuro es muy Poderoso… ¿Qué pasa si los llevo al fracaso? ¡Yo no sé nada de batallas!-duda la rubia. Rei toma su brazo, con fuerza.

-En una batalla jamás se piensa en lo que se pierde, sino en lo que se gana. Escucha, Usa, yo he visto el dolor de la gente del Sur, he enfrentado con mis propias manos no una, sino muchas batallas, he conducido a mis pocos hombres en estas, y siempre les digo lo mismo. Quizá muramos en combate, eso no se puede predecir, pero nuestra vida vale la pena porque fue dada para que otros tengan libertad. Una guerra no es lo mejor, pero a veces, es el único camino. Es verdad que el reino Oscuro está mejor organizado, tiene Monstruos, armas, magia poderosa, pero te diré en que somos superiores nosotros…

-¿En qué? -pregunta Serena.

-En que nosotros somos libres, Usa. Nuestra motivación para pelear es defender nuestra tierra, luchar por la libertad de nuestra gente, nadie nos obliga como lo hace el reino oscuro con su gente. Si tú como líder, logras infundir en el alma de todos los que te seguirán, el ardiente deseo de libertad que te mueve cuando todo parece negativo, cada uno de los soldados de Camelot valdrá por diez del Reino Oscuro y entonces irán a la batalla con el fuego interior del deseo de triunfar. En cuanto te pares delante del campo de batalla y mires de frente a la hordas de monstruos, sentirás que tu brazo es poderoso y puedes contra todos, porque les darás un motivo, Usa, ¡La libertad! -habla emocionada la guerra de cabello oscuro. Serena la escucha, fascinada.

-Sigue diciéndome más… -pide la rubia. Rei la mira.

-Además de todo, tú eres la Luz de Esperanza que nos hace falta a todos, bastará que te presentes en la batalla con Excálibur para sentirnos benditos de la Diosa y protegidos por su manto, entonces vas a conducir a los ejércitos de Albión a una victoria segura, y te darás cuenta que la guerra no es el mejor camino, pero a veces sí el único para liberar a toda esa gente que espera en ti, que cree en ti y que dará gustosa hasta su última gota de sangre por ti y Albión, aunque no vivan para verlo. Así se forjan los reinos, Usa, y así se forjan los reyes. -concluye Rei poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga. -además el reino Oscuro puede ser poderoso, pero definitivo no es invencible, me consta. -bromea ella. -te compartiré un proverbio que se decía en Benwick y que te ayudará a entender a lo que me refiero: "_Más mian leat an tsíocháin, a ullmhú le haghaidh cogaidh_" o en lengua de Albión, "_Si quieres Paz, prepárate para la guerra_".

-Comprendo… quisiera de verdad poder contagiar a la gente de Albión del mismo fuego que tienes tú y tus hombres, Rei, escuchándote hablar dan ganas de salir a pelea y me siento invencible. -comenta ella. Rei muerde otro trozo de carne.

-Lo harás bien, eres la heredera Pendragon, y tendrás a tu lado a las mejores. Lady Tristán será una buena capitana. -comenta ella. -y luego que arregles todo y necesites ayuda, me llamas y estaré aquí. -comenta Rei.

-¡No te quedarás! -se asombra ella.

-No puedo, luego de tu coronación y rendirte homenaje, volveré a Benwick con mi gente. Tengo mi propia lucha, Usa, una que no puede esperar a las decisiones que tome un concejo de ancianos que en su vida ha portado un arma. -comenta la pelinegra.

-¿Y no te quedarías aunque te lo pidiera yo? -dice esperanzada la rubia, tomando las manos de la guerrera del Sur. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-No fui hecha para obedecer a nadie, aunque me caigas muy bien y seas la primera persona a quien le tengo fe en muchos años, créeme que sería un dolor de cabeza porque soy muy obstinada, hago lo que me da la gana, no me gusta que me ordenen y casi apuesto a que no sería la mejor amistad para una reina. Además, no me necesitarás, todas las herederas que se quedan a tu lado son por mucho mejores que yo. -indica Rei. -Si alguna vez necesitas de mí o de los "Demonios del Sur" para algo especial, basta llamarme y estaré aquí, pero quedarme… no puedo. -terminante Rei. Serena suelta sus manos apenada. -además ya imagino a Lady Merlín: "Lady Lancelot no es un buen ejemplo para la reina". -imita ella el tono de voz de la consejera, arrancando una risa de Serena.

-¡Lo haces genial! Eres buena imitando voces… Rei, gracias por todo, por creer en mí, por ayudarme cuando no era nadie, por ser mi primera amiga de verdad, y por hacerme reír.

-No agradezcas, Usa, tú quédate a mi lado y haremos divertido todo, hasta tu coronación. -comenta ella. La chica rubia la mira parpadeando. -ya sé que te están obligando a hacerla de cierta manera pero hay algo en lo que nunca podrán intervenir y esta quiero que sea mi última lección para ti antes de irme mañana. Comienza a pensar como reina. Igual que hiciste hace un momento con Aglaé, defiende en lo que crees y déjate guiar por tu corazón, que es muy grande y lleno de bondad, más que por lo que te diga cualquiera, así sea Lady Merlín o mi Padre. La reina eres tú. -le dice Rei con firmeza terminando su cena.

-La reina soy yo… -repite Serena en voz baja y casi imperceptible. Rei sonríe y la abraza de nuevo.

-Me encantó conocerte, Usa, quizá mañana no me dé tiempo porque estarás muy ocupada, pero quiero que sepas que en Benwick tienes a alguien que cree en ti y que cuando me necesites estaré para ayudarte, sea una batalla contra el reino Oscuro, o sea compartir una botella de licor y burlarnos de Lady Merlín. -bromea ella y Serena le sonríe. Rei se levanta de la alfombra. -me retiro, en cuanto llegue tu familia le pediré a Volke que los traiga a tu lado. Descansa esta noche y te veo en la coronación mañana. -se despide Rei, estrechando la mano de Serena.

-Gracias por todo, Rei.

-A Usted, su alteza. -responde con tono serio, como pocas veces, Rei Lancelot y se hinca en el suelo, besando la mano de la rubia en señal inequívoca de respeto. -estoy segura de que jamás Albión tendrá mejor reina que Usted. -se despide la chica, alejándose de la tienda. Serena se queda sentada sobre la alfombra, mirando alejarse a Rei.

-La reina soy yo. -repite ella esas palabras y dejando las cosas de la cena sobre la alfombra, regresa al apartado de la tienda en que estaban sus aposentos. Se sienta en la cama y desdobla los pergaminos que Luna dejó, con cada detalle de su ceremonia del día siguiente. -La reina soy yo. -dice con convicción Serena, sonriendo mientras posa sus ojos en las palabras escritas en los pergaminos.

**Desfiladeros del Polo Sur. Nieves Perpetuas.**

El carro de dos ruedas, tirado por dos lagartos monstruosos, se detuvo en la orilla de aquellos precipicios de rocas escarpadas, cubiertos de nieve que marcaba los límites del Polo Sur con las largas cordilleras escarpadas con volcanes, del inhóspito reino de Benwick. Los soldados que iban a caballo, se detienen junto con el carruaje que conduce la mujer de ojos rojos.

-¡Alto! Aquí es el lugar. -indica Lady Galathine y levanta su mano. Uno de los soldados de armadura negra, con casco en forma de fauces de lobo, acerca su caballo sobre el cual lleva, boca abajo, al hombre de cabello plata sangrante y sin más vestido que el pantalón y botas que cubrían sus piernas y pies a pesar del terrible frío. -Bájalo y tíralo aquí. -ordena Erzebeth Galathine, bajando del carro. El soldado carga en su espalda el cuerpo del joven y lo lanza a la nieve a orillas del precipicio. El chico cae de bruces boca abajo y gime de dolor un momento. La mujer de ojos rojos lo voltea con su pie y quedando éste boca arriba, se agacha y lo sujeta del cabello, alzando su cabeza. -Lady Le Fay espera que no olvides que si osas volver a la Montaña Prohibida, no te tendrá piedad y morirás. Y yo por mi parte te diré que sabiendo lo deliciosa de tu sangre, si te vuelvo a ver serás mi cena… -sádica, la mujer limpia con su dedo la mejilla sangrante del joven y la lame, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Galathine se levanta y con su pie arroja por la ladera del precipicio, lleno de nieve, al joven peliplata, cuyo cuerpo rueda entre la nieve, hasta detenerse en la saliente de una roca en que se estrella, golpeándose la cabeza. Arriba, la mujer de ojos rojos sonríe de lado.

-¡Vámonos! -ordena a sus hombres y sube a su carruaje tirado por los monstruosos lagartos, sujetando el látigo con que los fustigaba, mientras relame sus labios con la lengua. -sí, definitivo, mi segunda sangre favorita… que desperdicio de vida. -comenta la guerrera rubia, mientras golpea a los monstruos y regresa por el camino trazado en la nieve hacia la Montaña Prohibida, mientras, en medio de la ladera llena de nieve, sopla una fuerte ventisca que va tapando poco a poco el cuerpo sangrante del joven inconsciente.

**Tienda de Lord Nimue, Día de la Coronación.**

Las dos mujeres pelirrojas, son conducidas por los guardas de armaduras plateadas, dentro de la tienda perteneciente al arcano del Cristal de Plata. Temprano, en la mañana, una escolta de soldados de Camelot había esperado a Lady Kakyuu de Antor y a su madre, para decirles que la reina Serena Pendragon deseaba verlas en su tienda antes de la coronación.

Kaolinte estaba aterrorizada, no ocultaba su miedo ni su nerviosismo cuando, con su hija, esperaba en la sala de aquella tienda, la aparición de la reina.

-¡Te dije que nos largáramos a tiempo! -espeta furiosa la mujer mayor a su hija. -tu necedad y ese maldito honor de los Antor harán que ambas muramos. ¿Sabes cuál será su primera orden como reina? Encerrarnos a ti y a mí en un calabozo o que nos corten la cabeza.

-Lo mereceríamos, Madre. -calmada y tranquila la joven pelirroja. Kaolinet va a responder algo más pero la aparición de la hechicera de cabello azul con el báculo mágico, y tras ella, la rubia de coletas, vestida elegantemente de azul cielo, las hace mirar, asombradas.

-¡Su alteza, la reina Serena Pendragon de Igraine, soberana de Albión! -dice en voz alta uno de los soldados, mientras la hechicera y la reina entran en el lugar. Kakyuu de Antor al verla, se pone de rodillas y baja la cabeza.

-Su majestad. -dice la joven pelirroja. Kaolinet, luego de la primera impresión, se hinca al lado de su hija en total silencio, con los puños apretados. Serena se sienta en el sillón y Luna permanece de pie.

-Lady Kaolinet de Antor, Lady Kakyuu de Antor, pónganse de pie delante de su reina y señora. -recalca Luna aquellas palabras que ambas mujeres obedecen. -supongo están enteradas del castigo a que son acreedoras por los delitos e injusticias cometidos en contra de su reina. Encarcelamiento indebido de una ciudadana de Albión que era inocente, suplantación de personalidad, humillaciones y malos tratos que en la persona de la heredera Pendragon y la joven Molly incurrieron ambas. -comienza la hechicera. -los castigos que merecen son: confiscación de sus tierras, cese de sus derechos nobiliarios, encarcelamiento perpetuo para Lady Kaolinet y en el caso de Lady Kakyuu, la muerte. -ordena Luna. La mujer pelirroja mayor tiene un gesto de terror evidente en el rostro.

-Estamos enteradas, Lady Merlín y cualquier palabra que pueda decir delante de mi reina y señora no justifica para nada lo malo de mis acciones ni la vergüenza en que hice caer el apellido de mi familia, así que como heredera de la casa de Antor, estoy dispuesta a asumir el castigo que merezco. -habla la chica pelirroja, bajando la vista delante de Serena; Luna mira a la jovencita que, sentada en el sillón, tiene sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y al no poderse contener más, corre y se hinca en el suelo al lado de Kakyuu y la abraza con fuerza ante el desconcierto de la chica, de Kaolinet y de Luna.

-¡De verdad, hermana, estás arrepentida! ¡Es de corazón! -dice la rubia llorando en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Usa… Usagi… majestad yo… -tarda en responder la joven Kakyuu. Serena se separa de ella y le sonríe feliz, tomando sus manos y poniéndose de pie, juntas.

-No digas más, yo sabía que no eras mala persona, que me querías un poquito y que nuestro Padre no se equivocó nunca al tener esperanzas en ti. -dice emocionada la rubia. -No voy a castigarlas, no podría, eres mi hermana, Kakyuu, tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi lado porque ahora que soy reina voy a necesitar gente como tú, apoyándome. Tú y tu mamá pueden seguir viviendo en Antor en paz, que no retiraré sus privilegios ni haré nada de lo que dice la ley porque no quiero lastimarlas ni perjudicarlas. -ordena la joven reina.

-¡Gracias! ¡Su majestad muchas gracias! ¡No tengo como pagarle! -se emociona llorosa la chica pelirroja, cayendo de rodillas con las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

-No hagas eso, eres mi hermana… ¿Verdad? Entonces, la única forma que me pagarás será quedándote en Camelot, porque voy a necesitarte. -insiste Serena. Kakyuu se levanta y asiente mientras ambas se abrazan. En seguida, la reina rubia se acerca a la mujer pelirroja, que en total silencio, mira la escena con un rictus de humillación en su rostro. -Lady Kaolinet, también Usted puede quedarse.

-Yo… estoy agradecida por su magnanimidad… alteza… -arrastra sus palabras la mujer pelirroja. -pero debo declinar. No me he sentido bien de salud y deseo volver a Antor enseguida, pero supongo que Kakyuu se queda a servirla como corresponde a la noble casa de Antor. Con su permiso. -se retira Kaolinet luego de hacer una reverencia. Luna la mira irse y niega con la cabeza

-Perdón por la actitud de mi madre, Usagi… su alteza. -se corrige Kakyuu.

-No tiene importancia. Debe ser difícil para ella, pero me alegra que al menos tú te quedes a mi lado. -asegura la rubia. Kakyuu asiente.

-Voy a ser leal y valiente como le habría gustado a mi padre, y aprenderé a pelear para serte útil, hermana. -insiste la chica, Serena asiente. -te dejo porque supongo que con la coronación estarás muy atareada, me pondré la armadura de papá y estaré allí para jurar mi vida y mi espada para ti. -se despide, besando su mano Kakyuu, alejándose del lugar. La jovencita rubia mira a Luna, que la observa con una ceja levantada.

-¿Luna? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás molesta por la decisión que tomé? -inquiere Serena a su tutora.

-No por perdonar a las Antor, Serena, eso estuvo bien y esperaba que tomaras esa decisión según los principios del reino de Albión… pero pedir a Lady Kakyuu que se quede a tu lado y darle responsabilidades, eso… francamente… -duda la hechicera.

-Luna, sea como sea es mi hermana y en recuerdo de Sir Héctor a quien tanto quise y a quien tanto debo, lo haré, siento si no te parece pero soy de las que creen que la gente merece segundas oportunidades, además… soy la reina. -insiste la rubia con decisión.

-Todavía no… y con esa nueva actitud me temo que necesitarás muchas lecciones antes de serlo de verdad. -comenta seria, Luna. -¿Tendrá algo que ver con la visita de Lady Lancelot de ayer por la noche? -inquiere la hechicera. Serena la mira asombrada. -mi deber es cuidarte, Serena, y saber todo lo que haces.

-Rei no tiene nada que ver en esto, solo vino a avisarme que Molly, el señor Alan y Pellinor están bien y llegarán a tiempo de mi coronación. -insiste ella.

-Vamos a revisar de nuevo que hayas memorizado todo, Serena, y te aviso que Artemis llegó ayer por la noche del santuario; el Cristal de Plata está en su tienda especial y todo listo para la coronación. Los servidores de Camelot han despejado la cámara del trono en el derruido palacio y han tardado en remover escombros y ponerla medianamente presentable con la limpieza y decoraciones; el concejo de ancianos opinó que era mejor seguir la tradición, ya que todos los reyes de Albión han sido coronados allí. -habla Luna, caminando con la joven del brazo hacia dentro de la tienda.

-Lady Merlín, afuera está un guerrero de Lady Lancelot con unas personas, que dicen tienen una audiencia con la reina. -informa el guardia de la entrada. La hechicera mira a la jovencita extrañada y Serena sonríe.

-¡Hágalos pasar ahora mismo! -emocionada ella. -¡Luna es Molly! -sonriente la jovencita y la hechicera no tiene tiempo de reclamar nada porque los guardias permiten el paso en la tienda a los tres hombres y a la jovencita de corto cabello castaño, quien al ver a Serena, no puede evitar correr a abrazarla.

-¡Usagi! -las dos se encuentran en un abrazo cariñoso, mientras la ahora muy delgada castaña, estrecha a la Serena, llorando de felicidad.

-¡Estás a salvo! ¡Molly! -se emociona la rubia. La chica sonríe y llorando se separa de Serena para mirarla.

-Usagi… mi pequeña Usagi… ¡La Reina de Albión! -emocionada Molly, acaricia la mejilla de Serena como hacía de pequeña, cuando su hermanita lloraba por alguna caída o susto e iba a refugiarse a sus brazos.

-Pasamos a la tienda de Lady Lancelot, quien se portó muy bien con nosotros. Nos dio comida y ropa antes de venir a verte, hija, y nos contó todo… -comenta emocionado el carpintero. La reina lo toma de la mano y después sus ojos azules se clavan en la alta figura del guerrero canoso sin mano e igual se lanza en sus brazos.

-¡Pellinor! -emocionada ella.

-Señorita Usagi… no sabe la felicidad tan grande que me da saber las buenas nuevas. Si mi señor Sir Héctor estuviera vivo, estaría tan feliz por Usted, él siempre supo que era especial. -emocionado el guerrero canoso. -siento tanto no haber estado a su lado para protegerla, para defender a la señorita Molly de esta injusticia… -se enfurece Pellinor. Serena se levanta de puntas y besa la mejilla del bravo capitán de Antor.

-Gracias Pellinor, yo sé que me proteges y me quieres, me alegra que estén aquí los tres, en verdad no quería iniciar mi coronación sintiéndome sola y Ustedes son como mi familia. Quiero verlos en primera fila. -se emociona la reina y toma la mano de Pellinor y la de Molly.

-Nuestra Usagi, la reina de Albión, la heredera Pendragon… es… es un milagro. -se emociona el carpintero casi hasta las lágrimas.

-Un milagro que Ustedes hicieron posible… si no me hubiesen rescatado de pequeña nada de esto habría pasado. Molly… ¿estás bien? Te veo delgada y cansada…

-Es por el viaje, Usagi… su majestad. -se corrige ella.

-No me llames así, me gusta Usa, y me gusta que me lo digas tú como siempre, sigo siendo tu pequeña. -opina la joven reina.

-Entonces, Usagi, en verdad estoy bien. Las chicas cuervo me sacaron de prisión y nos trajeron hasta aquí. Lady Lancelot se portó muy bien con nosotros, es una excelente persona. -indica la jovencita castaña. Serena sonríe, feliz.

-Su majestad, mi señora opina que es mejor que sus invitados especiales se queden en el campamento Lancelot, donde serán atendidos como merecen y descansarán del viaje hasta la hora de la Coronación, porque considera que Usted tiene muchas cosas de que ocuparse todavía. -habla el hombre canoso de traje negro con rojo.

-¡Al fin algo de cordura de su parte! Eso es lo mejor, Serena, tenemos mucho que preparar. -insiste Luna. Serena asiente.

-Está bien, Volke, agradece a tu señora… Pellinor, señor Alan, Molly… luego del festejo nos veremos, porque sea lo que sea que pase, los quiero a los tres a mi lado siempre. -insiste la jovencita.

-Así será, su alteza, desde ahora, así será. -promete el guerrero sin mano y después los tres, junto con el ex funcionario del reino de Benwick, salen de allí escoltados por la guardia plateada. Molly se queda un poco atrás y mira a la hechicera.

-Molly… hija… vamos. -la llama su Padre. -¿Hay algo malo?

-No Padre… solo… creo que Lady Luna Merlín me es familiar, que la he visto antes. -recuerda la jovencita castaña.

-Debes estar confundida, hija, nosotros jamás la vimos en persona hasta ahora. -llama el carpintero y se aleja con la joven, aunque esta sigue tratando de recordar dónde había visto a esa mujer antes.

Dentro de la tienda, Serena se queda mirándolos irse feliz y luego mira a Luna y la abraza. -quita esa cara, Luna, en verdad ahora me dan más ganas que antes de practicar esa cosa del protocolo de coronación, ya tengo conmigo a toda la gente que quiero a salvo. Te prometo que no te haré quedar mal ni te decepcionaré. -insiste cariñosa la chica y la hechicera no puede evitar sonreír maternalmente.

-No digas eso, nunca he pensado que me decepcionarás y sé que no lo harás. Vamos, porque a esta hora ya debes tomar tu baño para que comiencen a vestirte y peinarte; antes de las seis debemos estar en las ruinas del palacio dorado con todo preparado. -la jala suavemente del brazo hacia la habitación en que la esperan ya las ansiosas doncellas, para prepararla para la ceremonia de la tarde.

**Sala del Trono del Palacio Dorado. Día de la Coronación, hora del crepúsculo.**

El pueblo de Camelot, totalmente vestido de blanco, se agolpa a las afueras de las ruinas del Palacio Dorado, ahora decoradas con muchas telas de estandartes de Albión con el dragón y el unicornio. En el cielo, las nubes se pintan de tonos naranjas y rosados cuando el sol comienza a morir en el horizonte; es la hora señalada para el inicio de la ceremonia de coronación de la Reina de Camelot. Los soldados de la guardia plateada, hacen una valla humana que impide el paso dentro del palacio más que a los nobles y los miembros del concejo de ancianos que presenciarían dentro la ceremonia.

Las personas, agitando banderas blancas, aclaman la entrada de las escoltas de las herederas de Albión, conforme éstas desfilan por el recién reparado puente levadizo, que conduce hacia la sala del trono y esperan el carruaje de la reina. Serena va en el hermoso carruaje tirado por caballos blancos, junto con Luna y la hermosa heredera de Cornualles, que ha sido invitada por Lady Merlín. La acompaña sentada a su lado, preciosamente vestida con la armadura dorada, falda y capa con el cisne en vuelo. El carruaje, escoltado por la guardia plateada, avanzaba desde la zona de campamentos, atravesando las calles de la ciudad donde la gente salía a los balcones y calles a lanzar papeles blancos y aclamar a su soberana. La jovencita, que iba en el carruaje, miraba aquel desborde de felicidad con asombro por la ventana, hasta que la suave mano de la heredera Tristán se posa sobre las suyas, presionándolas.

-No se ponga nerviosa, su maj estad, todo saldrá muy bien. -comenta Minako Tristán. -vea al pueblo que antes estaba sumido en la tristeza y la desesperanza, ahora feliz y emocionado y todo es por Usted.

-Eso veo… solo me pregunto si después de hoy, tendré derecho a llevar a esta gente, que ahora es tan feliz, a una batalla. -preocupada la reina rubia. -¿Tu qué crees sobre eso? -le pregunta Serena.

-Creo que debe enfocarse al momento presente, su alteza. Ahora piense en la coronación y deje el asunto de la guerra para cuando sea adecuado. Cada cosa a su tiempo. -insiste Minako. La joven reina mira un momento a la guerrea de Cornualles.

-¿Haz estado antes en una batalla? -le pregunta de repente.

-No, su Alteza, pero ahora es tiempo de festejar, no de pensar en batallas. ¿No cree eso, Lady Merlín? -pregunta la chica rubia a la hechicera, que asiente.

-Lady Tristán tiene razón, Serena, ahora concéntrate en todo lo que practicamos en la tienda y no pienses en nada más. -insiste la mujer de cabello azul. La reina, peinada primorosamente con su largo cabello recogido en alto y adornado con leves florecillas blancas, asiente, sonriendo.

Finalmente el carruaje real se detiene en la puerta del derruido palacio dorado y los soldados de traje plateado, abren la portezuela, ayudando a bajar a la hechicera y a Lady Tristán, para finalmente, ayudar a bajar a la soberana. Dos niños pequeños que visten de blanco, corren a detener la larga cauda de la "_Crimson velvet",_ color azul, y la aparición de la reina desata los vítores de la gente de Camelot, junto con el sonido de las trompetas de los lacayos, que hacen valla a los lados del puente levadizo, a la vez que una parvada de palomas blancas, soltadas por los guardias, cubre el cielo.

Serena levanta su mano y saluda, sonriente, a las personas que casi rompen la correcta formación de los soldados y mientras Luna y Minako ya entran en el recinto, ella espera un poco y camina despacio, saludando a ambos lados y sigue avanzando con igual lentitud hasta atravesar la puerta que hacía las veces de puente levadizo.

La misma Serena se queda asombrada y maravillada al entrar en el patio de armas, y después, al subir los escalones de la sala del trono, que con los arreglos de las personas de Camelot y los aprendices del templo, no tenía nada que ver con la estancia derruida y llena de maleza que ella recordaba de sus anteriores visitas; todo lo contrario, pese a seguir derrumbada, parece ahora sí una sala del trono, con los estandartes de todos los reinos colgando del techo, los tronos relucientes y el escudo de la familia Pendragon, que ahora ella sabía que era la entrada a la tumba de sus Padres, más brillante como nunca. Todo el recinto estaba iluminado con antorchas, la orquesta de Camelot a un lado, con los nobles y ancianos del concejo, y del otro lado, las escoltas de las herederas de Albión, que lucen sus mejores trajes y armaduras con las capas protocolarias con los escudos de sus feudos.

Serena se detiene al inicio del camino marcado por la alfombra y mira en torno, algo aturdida y confundida por lo que sabe que ocurrirá. Luna ha ocupado su lugar en el estrado, vigilando el correcto desarrollo de la ceremonia, Minako está al frente de la orquesta y delante, parado en medio de los dos tronos del frente, el mago de cabello blanco vestido con túnica del mismo tono y estola plateada, con decorados bordados de símbolos mágicos, quien sostiene en una mano su báculo y en otra, un cofre de plata. En cuanto la joven reina aparece en la puerta, Lord Artemis Nimue levanta en alto su báculo y todo el salón del trono guarda silencio, girando su vista hacia la entrada.

-¡Contempla Albión a tu reina, a la Esperada de todos los Tiempos, a la heredera Pendragon! -dice con voz fuerte el mago de cabello blanco y alzando su báculo, señalando a Serena.

-¡Larga vida! -dicen a una voz todos dentro del recinto, con eco poderoso que impresiona a la joven reina.

Serena sabe por lo que leyó en los pergaminos, que es momento de avanzar por el centro del recinto hasta el estrado del trono. Conforme avanza por el pasillo central de la sala de palacio, todos a su paso van poniendo una rodilla en tierra e inclinándose ante ella. Mientras pasa, Serena puede ver con evidente asombro, como las nobles herederas de Albión, esas heroínas que ella admiró hace días en su entrada triunfal a Camelot, se inclinaban ante ella: lady Setsuna Badevire, Lady Makoto Sagramore, Lady Michiru Percival, Lady Ami Gawain, Lady Haruka Bors… todas poderosas y valiente guerreras que la joven reina estaba segura eran mejores que ella en muchos aspectos y que, sin embargo, estaban dispuestas a respetarla y obedecerla como reina.

Al llegar al estrado, sube uno a uno los escalones y al mirar a un lado, en la parte de delante de todos los nobles, ve la sonrisa amigable de Rei Lancelot, a cuyo lado están Molly, su Padre y Pellinor; a todos les dedica una sonrisa y al mirar al otro lado, descubre a Kakyuu de Antor, que igualmente le sonríe, sintiéndose aliviada de tener a su lado a todas las personas que ama.

-¡Nobles de Albión! ¡Les presento a Serena Pendragon de Igraine, su reina indiscutida! Por tanto, todos los que han venido este día a prestarle vasallaje y servicio ¿están dispuestos a hacerlo? -inquiere Lord Nimue a todos.

-¡Sí, lo estamos! -gritan con la misma voz poderosa todos los presentes.

-Futura reina de Albión, sube y ponte de rodillas. -pide el mago de cabello blanco. Serena llega arriba del estrado y se arrodilla frente a Artemis. -Prestarás juramento como soberana absoluta y legítima de este reino… Serena Pendragon de Igraine, hija de nuestro fallecido rey Uther Pendragon y de la reina Serenity Igraine, última heredera de la Diosa ¿Prometes y juras gobernar los pueblos del Reino de Albión, los del Norte y Sur, los del Este y Oeste hasta los límites del Mar y los Polos, respetando los sagrados principios dados por la Diosa de la Luna?

-Lo prometo solemnemente. -responde la joven reina, recordando las palabras estudiadas en los pergaminos, con voz algo velada pero fuerte. Lord Nimue toca con su báculo la cabeza de la reina.

-¿Juras delante de tu pueblo hacer los esfuerzos posibles por recuperar la soberanía de Albión y procurar, en la extensión de su poder, que todos sus juicios estén presididos por la Ley, la Justicia y la Misericordia? -sigue el mago de cabello blanco.

-Lo juro. -responde la jovencita, mientras el mago toca su brazo derecho con la punta del báculo.

-¿Prometes solemnemente dedicar todos tus esfuerzos, pensamientos y aliento de vida a proteger Albión y a su gente, que han sido encomendados a ti por mandato divino y ser primero y antes que nada la Reina que todos esperamos y en quién creemos? -insiste por último, el mago.

-Lo prometo. Todo lo que hasta aquí he prometido lo cumpliré y guardaré con la ayuda de la Diosa. -responde Serena con voz cada vez más segura y firme, recordando las palabras que había ensayado con Luna. Artemis toca finalmente su pecho, a la altura del corazón, sobre la bellísima "_Crimson surcoat_" bordada por las doncellas del templo. Luna se acerca entonces, llevando un pequeño cuerno de oro que alarga al hechicero. Éste lo toma.

-Yo, Artemis Nimue, arcano y protector del Cristal de Plata, te unjo con aceite sagrado, como Reina Legítima de Albión. -dice, derramando el contenido de este aceite perfumado en la cabeza de la jovencita. -La diosa te dé sabiduría para saber tomar las decisiones acertadas. -Luego derrama algo más en las manos extendidas de Serena. -fuerza para guiar con brazo poderosos los destinos de tu pueblo. -sigue el mago y con sus dedos, toma algo de aceite y lo pone sobre el pecho de la chica, formando una media luna. -y corazón noble para gobernar a tu pueblo. -Artemis levanta de las manos a Serena y la hace sentarse en el trono más grande, que era el que en vida había ocupado el Rey Uther. A una señal de Luna, la heredera Tristán toma su batuta dorada y comienza a dirigir la orquesta de Camelot, que toca la marcha triunfal de coronación.

Dos ancianos del concejo avanzan desde la parte de atrás del salón del trono, llevando en un cojín rojo, la hermosa corona plateada con diamantes engarzados en garras de un dragón y lomos de un unicornio. Los dos hombres suben los escalones del estrado real y se hincan delante de la jovencita. Artemis se acerca y toma la corona.

-¡Contempla, Albión, a tu reina, a la Esperada de todos los Tiempos, a la heredera Pendragon! ¡Bendita sea! -grita el mago, levantando la corona y colocándola en la cabeza de Serena; justo en ese momento, el último rayo del sol que moría en el horizonte, alumbra a la heredera Pendragon.

-¡Bendita sea! -estallan, a una voz, todos los nobles congregados en el recinto.

-Ahora, noble señora, toma en tus manos los dos símbolos del poder de tus antepasados, la espada Excálibur y el Cristal de Plata. -pide el mago.

Serena se levanta del trono y nota que la misma roca de la que ella había sacado la espada, estaba a un lado de su trono, con la misma espada enterrada de nuevo y a su lado, un pequeño cofre plateado con símbolos extraños. La joven rubia se acerca al cofre, porque recuerda que, según el protocolo, ahora el Cristal de Plata le pertenecía. Lo abre y al momento, un destello poderoso emana de este, pero curiosamente la chica no se ciega con ese brillo cálido y toma la roca sagrada en su mano.

La gema sagrada flota y gira en la mano de Serena y al momento, su cabello se vuelve color plata, apareciendo la marca de la dinastía lunar en su frente. Luna y Artemis caen de rodillas, mirando aquel prodigio que no había ocurrido antes, pues el rey Uther no era de sangre de la Diosa. La joven reina comienza a flotar, cubierta por un halo plateado y el cristal se coloca en medio de su pecho. Cuando la luz cesa y la reina baja de la levitación, tiene puesta una hermosa armadura de plata con peto, guantes y protectores de la cintura sobre su hermoso vestido.

-Asombroso… ¡Increíble!... así que la misión del Cristal de Plata, cuando lo toca un heredero de la Diosa, es ser su armadura. -comenta fascinada la joven heredera Gawain, hincada también entre los nobles.

Serena, fascinada con lo que ha ocurrido, observa la armadura plateada que ella no siente para nada pesada, es como si no trajera nada encima, casi como si sus manos fueran libres, a pesar de las protecciones que se ajustan perfectamente a su cuerpo.

-Su alteza, ahora la espada. -Anima Luna, sacando a la chica de su abstracción y Serena se acerca a la roca, poniendo sus manos sobre la empuñadura de la espada de cristal, sacándola de la piedra y alzándola en su mano, mientras una fuerte luz escapa de esta. Artemis de nuevo dice la tercera invocación.

-¡Contempla, Albión a tu reina, a la Esperada de todos los Tiempos, a la heredera Pendragon! ¡Victoria a Albión! -todos los nobles sacan sus armas de sus cintos y las alzan, igual que lo hace Serena.

-¡Victoria a Albión! ¡Larga vida a su reina! -estallan todos y casi todas las armas levantadas destellan un brillo poderoso de luz roja, amarilla, verde, azul… la orquesta toca ahora la parte más intensa de la marcha. Cuando la orquesta cesa, Serena guarda su espada y regresa al trono, donde se sienta de nuevo.

-Antes de rendirle vasallaje todos los nobles reunidos aquí, mi señora y Reina debe nombrar a sus colaboradores más importantes como dicta el protocolo: Su concejero, El Capitán de la guardia, el Canciller Senescal de Camelot y su Mariscal de Guardia. -sugiere Artemis. Serena asiente.

-Como Concejera Real convoco a… Lady Luna Merlín. -dice la reina, ganando una ola de aplausos de los presentes, mientras la hechicera de cabello azul se postra delante del trono, con la mano en su corazón.

-Prometo honrar la distinción que me hace, mi reina y señora, y amparada en la sabiduría de la Diosa, ser una guía en sus decisiones para cumplir cabalmente con el destino. -promete la mujer mientras Serena pone la Excalibur en su cabeza y Artemis se acerca a ella, sonriente y orgulloso, colocándole la estola que significa su rango y que antes usara la anciana Lady Danna, maestra de ambos. Una vez investida, Luna se para a un lado del trono de la reina.

-Para el cargo de Capitán de caballeros y Campeón de la Reina convoco a… -sigue Serena con voz fuerte y se detiene un poco, recordando todo en lo que había reflexionado en dos días. Un leve murmullo se escucha en la sala del trono, los ancianos del concejo miran atentos hacia la hermosa heredera Tristán, que dirigía la orquesta de Camelot y algunos la señalan. -convoco a Lady Rei Lancelot du Lac. -levanta la voz la reina Serena. Luna la mira con los ojos muy abiertos, Artemis con una sonrisa y el murmullo se hace aún mayor.

En el lugar en que estaba, la guerrera del Sur no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de la reina. Sus guerreros se habían hecho a un lado, dejándola parada sola en medio del lugar, dudando de lo ocurrido.

-Su majestad… ¿Está segura de su decisión? -se atreve a decir Luna.

-Nunca he estado más segura. Convoco como Capitana de los caballeros y Campeona de la Reina, a Lady Rei Lancelot Du Lac. -volvió a decir la reina de cabello plata. En esta ocasión, los murmullos no pudieron ser acallados. La heredera Lancelot era una conocida y respetada guerrera. Todos en la sala del trono sabían de su capacidad pero también sabían que la favorita para ese puesto no era ella, sino Lady Minako Tristán; los ancianos concejeros lucían el mismo rostro de incredulidad que Lady Merlín. Todos los asistentes miraban con expectación a la heredera Lancelot

-Lady Lancelot… el llamado de la Reina de Albión es incuestionable. -es Artemis quien llama a su hija con solemnidad. Unos aplausos, iniciado por la heredera Tristán y seguido por muchos, animan a la chica de ojos amatista a avanzar hasta las escaleras del estrado y arrodillarse frente a la reina. Un momento se cruzan los ojos morados de la guerrera del Sur con las azules pupilas de la reina. -Ahora, el juramento de la Campeona de la Reina. -pide el mago de cabello blanco. Rei saca su poderosa espada curva y la toma con ambas manos, aún de rodillas. Los aplausos cesan y el silencio se apodera del recinto.

-Si cualquier persona, noble o plebeyo, humano o de más allá de las tierras de Ultramar, negara o contradijera la legitimidad o el honor de Nuestra Señora, la Reina Serena Pendragon de Igraine, verdadera heredera de la Corona, aquí está su Campeona, que defenderá el honor de su reina y estará dispuesta a combatir en persona contra quien sea y a arriesgar su vida en defensa de su Señora el día que ella lo señale. ¡Mi Vida y mi espada por mi reina! -dice con voz firme la joven, que como toda heredera noble, sabía de memoria aquellas palabras rituales. Serena sonríe y pone la punta de la Excalibur en ambos hombros de la chica. Los aplausos resuenan de nuevo en el recinto, mientras Rei se levanta y se coloca al lado derecho de la reina. Artemis se acerca y le coloca el brazalete plateado con el sello del dragón y el unicornio, emblema de todos los capitanes.

-Eres una tramposa… -dice Rei en voz baja.

-No me dejaste otra opción para que te quedaras. -responde igual, en voz baja, la joven soberana.

-Lady Lancelot… por favor… guarde sus comentarios que todos la miran. -replica en voz baja Luna, del otro lado del trono.

-Como Gran Canciller de Camelot y gobernador de esta ciudad, convoco a… -de nuevo Serena se detiene y todos los ojos se clavan en ella. -A Lady Kakyuu de Antor. -dice con firmeza; Luna niega con la cabeza, molesta de que no haya elegido al ministro Gao Drussel y el mismo líder del concejo luce desconcertado. La chica pellirroja tarda también en comprender aquel nombramiento, pero animada por sus hombres de armas, sube el estrado y se hinca delante de la joven reina, quien le sonríe.

-Mi vida, mi espada y mi lealtad son vuestras, mi Señora, y me honro en aceptar su cargo esperando no decepcionarla. -responde la chica pelirroja. Serena pone su espada en la cabeza de la joven y ésta se levanta después, colocándose a un lado de Rei. Artemis le pone el anillo con el sol naciente de todos los cancilleres.

-Como Mariscal de la guardia real, convoco a Lontar Pellinor. -indica la jovencita, mientras el murmullo se hace mayor. De todos los funcionarios que la nueva reina había elegido, este hombre, Pellinor, era totalmente desconocido para la nobleza de Albión o para la mayoría. Artemis enseguida reconoció al bravo capitán de Sir Héctor de Antor y sabiendo la historia de la joven Reina, no duda en aquella elección que hace la joven Serena.

El fuerte guerrero sin mano, camina por el estrado y se inclina de rodillas, delante de la reina.

-Juro proteger y defender con mi vida la suya, mi señora. -sencillo el juramento de Pellinor, que es sellado cuando Serena pone su espada en su cabeza y éste se levanta. Artemis se acerca y le coloca una medalla con el emblema de Camelot al pecho, símbolo de su autoridad como nuevo Mariscal.

-Ahora es momento de que todos los demás nobles de Albión rindan respeto y juramento a su soberana. -pide el hechicero de cabello blanco mientras poco a poco, cada una de las herederas nobles se iba a acercando al trono, con uno de sus soldados portando su estandarte, a inclinarse delante de la reina y hacer su juramento. La primera de todas en subir, fue la joven Lady Gawain, quien se postró de rodillas junto con el joven escudero que portaba la bandera del guepardo de las nieves.

-Yo, Lady Ami Gawain, heredera del condado de Uppsala de las tierras del Norte, os reconozco como mi legítima reina y señora, y me convierto en vasalla y devota servidora vuestra en la tierra, y, leal y honestamente, os juro vivir y morir en vuestra defensa contra cualquier enemigo. -dice con voz firme la joven peliazul. Serena coloca la espada en sus dos hombros.

-Que la Diosa os ayude a cumplir esa promesa. -responde la reina.

Enseguida de Lady Gawain, Lady Percival y su escolta ya se preparan y enseguida, todas las demás herederas, se alistan para el mismo juramento, una a una; la última de todas fue la rubia heredera Tristán. Al finalizar los juramentos, la nueva Reina se pune de pie y camina hacia la orilla del estrado, en lo alto de los escalones, levantando sus manos como seña de silencio.

-¿Qué va a hacer?... se supone que ahora debe salir y dirigirse al recorrido triunfal por las calles de la ciudad y al festejo a la explanada. -se alarma Luna. El hechicero de cabello blanco toma del brazo a la mujer.

-No, Luna, permítele hacer las cosas a su manera. -pide el arcano de cabellos blancos. La mujer de cabello azul niega con la cabeza, no muy segura, pero no evita que la joven reina se dirija a su gente. Serena va bajando los escalones y camina por en medio de la sala del trono, conforme habla.

-Pueblo de Albión… nuestro reino ahora está abatido y lastimado, sumido en la oscuridad y la desesperanza. Quiero ser esa luz de esperanza para todos Ustedes, quiero contagiarlos de la flama de la libertad que vive en todos nuestros corazones y que el reino oscuro no ha podido apagar. -dice ella y mira arriba del estrado a la heredera Lancelot, quien le sonríe. -por eso, este día, aquí, ante el pueblo de Albión, la sagrada Diosa que me ha aceptado como reina y la memoria de mis Padres y de todos los que han muerto por Albión, prometo solemnemente dedicar mi espada, mis fuerzas, mi sangre, mi vida, todo lo que poseo y todo lo que soy, a defender, honrar y amar al Reino de Albión, a sus ciudadanos, nobles o plebeyos y prometo combatir la oscuridad sin miedo y enfrentar a nuestros enemigos con valor… Hasta el final de mis días… -cada vez más emocionada la joven reina de cabello plateado, ganándose una ola de aplausos y vítores entusiastas dentro de la sala del trono, siendo sacada en brazos por los emocionados guerreros, quienes, entre gritos de "¡Viva Nuestra Reina!" "¡Larga vida a la heredera Pendragon!", la sacan de la sala del trono, cruzando el puente levadizo hacia las calles de la ciudad, donde muchos fuegos artificiales son lanzados, al tiempo los ciudadanos de Camelot se unen a la festiva celebración mientras Serena, al ver aquel desborde de alegría de la gente que la aclama, se dice que los sueños si son posibles y que al fin tenía una forma de cumplir el suyo.

**Desfiladeros del Polo Sur. Nieves Perpetuas.**

En el límite de la región polar del Sur de Albión, con los largos y áridos desfiladeros escarpados de Tierra de Fuego, avanzaban aquella noche, una caravana de seres extraños, con rostro parecido al carbón encendido, ojos rojos, garras afiladas y muy corpulentos. Caminan entre las nieves, jalando una carreta con sacos de granos tirada por un bisonte. Los extraños seres, demasiado altos para ser humanos, son una caravana de Formorianos, raza nómada no humana que habitaba entre los desfiladeros del Sur, en constante pelea por el territorio con los habitantes de Benwick, y quienes ahora, con la invasión del reino oscuro, batallaban para sobrevivir y obtener comida.

Uno de ellos, al pasar entre las zonas que indicaban el inicio del Polo, comienza a oler el ambiente y a comunicarse con sus compañeros en su lengua, a base de gemidos y sonidos guturales, para después de discutir un poco, señalar un montón de nieve cerca de unas rocas. Los tres Formorianos se acercan al montón de nieve y comienzan a tocarla con sus manos de garras largas, que al contacto con la nieve, la derriten y a apartan, hasta descubrir el cuerpo sangrante de un hombre de cabello plata, con la piel azul y los labios amoratados. Luego de discutir un poco y cargarlo hasta su carreta, lo tienden en ésta y uno de los seres de roca y lava, pone sus manos encima del cuerpo del joven, mientras que de sus manos emana una luz roja, la cual comienza poco a poco a devolver el color al cuerpo del joven… hasta que de repente, abre los ojos y la marca de una media luna aparece en su frente, destellando con fuerza con una luz intermitente, a veces color plata y a veces oscura, que hace gritar a los Formorianos, mientras se hincan asustados ante semejante prodigio…

**NOTAS FINALES: Siguiente capítulo, tiempo de Coronación. Me basé un poco en la ceremonia de coronación de los Reyes Ingleses y otro poco en lo leído en libros sobre tema Artúrico y claro en mi imaginación que nunca falta qué acomode.**

**Quise dejar en claro que la reina adolescente a pesar de haber decidido aceptar su cargo y tener quien la aconseje comienza a tomar sus decisiones, es parte de la evolución del personaje que tengo planeada. Ya es oficialmente Reina, veamos como enfrenta al Reino Oscuro. Gracias a mi editora Miss Marple por correcciones y sugerencias, por el ánimo para seguir y ser medidor de calidad del personaje de la Reina (y de Mina..:XD…). Nos vemos en el siguiente y gracias a todos por el pequeño paseo en mi siempre movida imaginación.**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix.**

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**_


	15. Chapter 14: Reunión de la corte

**LEYENDA PENDRAGON**

**LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA**

**Capítulo 14: Reunión de la corte**

**Camelot. Día de la Coronación por la noche.**

Esa noche, todo en la ciudad capital era alegría y felicidad; la fiesta se había trasladado a las calles y la gente cantaba, reía, bailaba y disfrutaba los festejos por la coronación de su nueva reina, olvidándose por un momento de las penas en que había vivido por quince años. A pesar de ser ya entrada la madrugada, en el cielo aún se dejan ver esporádicamente las luces de los fuegos artificiales y se escuchan los cantos y la música que venían desde el recién reconstruido pueblo de Camelot.

En la tienda real, la joven reina de cabello plateado se prepara para dormir y sentada frente a un espejo, cepilla su cabello, usando una bata blanca con bellos bordados encima de su habitual ropa de dormir. Mientras cepillaba su cabello, recordaba cada detalle de su coronación, de su paseo triunfal por las calles de Camelot y de la cena y fiesta posterior donde todos los nobles le manifestaron su apoyo total. Mientras pensaba eso, vio aparecer apartando la tela que dividía sus aposentos al mago de cabello blanco con la luna en su frente y ambos sonrieron. Serena se levantó del banco.

-¡Lord Nimue!

-Su majestad. Me dijo Aglaé que deseaba verme antes de dormir. -dijo el mago acercándose a la jovencita.

-Así es. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Usted desde hace días por su viaje al Santuario y hoy solo nos vimos en la ceremonia. Hay algo que debo confesarle… -indica, nerviosa, la adolescente. Artemis sonríe y se acerca.

-Dígame lo que guste, majestad, no soy alguien a quien deba temer o a quien darle cuentas. Diga lo que necesite con confianza. -anima el mago acercándose a la chica.

-Verá… Lord Nimue… cuando saqué la espada y me trajeron a su tienda, ocupé sus habitaciones, las que antes eran suyas, esta cama y estos muebles. Como aún no estaba segura de querer ser reina, hace dos noches pensé en algo que… ahora me da vergüenza confesar. -indica, frotando sus manos en señal de nerviosismo, la chica de cabello plata. Artemis sonríe.

-Pensó en escapar… ¿Cierto, majestad? -pregunta el hechicero. Serena, asombrada, abre mucho los ojos. Artemis la toma de la mano y se sienta en la cama a su lado. -no se asombre, conozco cómo piensan y son los jóvenes, he lidiado con una, para quien escapar es fechoría menor. -bromea el mago. Serena ríe mucho más relajada.

-Pero hay algo más, Lord Nimue… como quería huir lejos y que nadie me encontrara, tomé un bolso de tela con monedas de oro de su baúl. -sonrojada y apenada la chica. -pero no fue necesario usarlo porque gracias a Lady Tristán regresé, aunque no era robo ¿Sabe? Pensaba volver y pagarlo cuando todos se olvidaran de mí. Ya lo he devuelto. -Artemis acaricia su cabeza.

-No tiene importancia, majestad. Me parece muy bien que confiese lo que le está molestando y que asuma las consecuencias, eso habla de un noble corazón y un espíritu valiente, pero le diré que me alegra y enorgullece más que no haya huido y se haya quedado a afrontar la responsabilidad para la que el destino la ha preparado. -asegura Artemis.

-Necesitaré mucha ayuda… -comenta Serena.

-Ya la tiene. Supo elegir a las personas con quien tenía confianza y eso es un gran adelanto. Ahora descanse y duerma bien, porque mañana será el primer día de su reinado. -asegura Artemis. La reina asiente y lo abraza besando su mejilla.

-Gracias, Lord Nimue, ya me siento mejor y ahora si dormiré como tronco. -con sencillez la joven. Artemis sonríe y se levanta, besando respetuoso, la mano de su reina.

-Descanse hoy y gobierne mañana. -le dice el majo alejándose después, mientras Serena asiente entrando en las sábanas, apagando la luz de la vela junto a su cama.

-Lord Nimue… mañana… ¿Me hablará de mi hermano? -pide la chica entre un bostezo que indica su agotamiento. El mago se desconcierta ante esta petición pero se controla y sonríe.

-Mañana… ahora duerma. -termina este con tono tranquilo dejando a la joven reina dormir.

Luna, quien viene llegando a la tienda, mira como Artemis sale del compartimento de la tienda en que acaba de dejar a la joven reina, quien ha caído en un plácido sueño con facilidad, y se acerca a donde la aguarda el mago de cabello blanco, quien le sonríe y le extiende sus manos. La hechicera las toma, y los dos se sientan en los sillones de piel de animal de la sala.

-La reina duerme ya, y tú estás agotada… -dice Artemis mirando a Luna con amor y besa sus dorsos.

-Fueron días muy agitados, toda la tensión de la decisión de Serena y ahora que ella eligió asumir su legado con la coronación… me esforcé tanto para que aprendiera el protocolo y para qué… -se queja un poco la mujer de cabello azul. Artemis le sonríe y acaricia su mejilla.

-No te alteres de esa forma, querida, en verdad la coronación fue fabulosa, todo mundo lo comenta, la Reina se portó a la altura de las circunstancias y aunque no eligió a quienes estaba previsto como sus colaboradores cercanos, creo que debemos estar orgullosos de que ella haya comenzado a tomar sus propias decisiones. Tienes que aceptar que es mucho mejor que sus colaboradores cercanos sean personas de su confianza y que ya conoce.

-¡Pero Artemis!… Lady de Antor no sé si tenga la capacidad de dirigir y gobernar Camelot cuando la reina de ausente, he vivido con ellas todos estos años y no le he visto esas cualidades. -se queja Luna. –Pellinor, ya, acepto que es un guerrero valiente y aprecia a la reina pero no es noble ni tiene la tradición que por siglos ha tenido la familia del general Cornelius como líder de la guardia plateada y finalmente… ¡Lady Lancelot!

-¿Qué con mi hija? -levemente serio el mago, al escuchar a la hechicera con ese tono.

-Artemis, tu recuerdas que el anterior Capitán de caballeros y Campeón del Rey, había sido Lord Lucius Badevire de Valaquia, el padre de Lady Setsuna; sabes que era no solo un excelente guerrero sino un hombre sabio, prudente, inteligente y valeroso que había sido maestro y amigo del Rey Uther, sé que recuerdas la cantidad de veces que Lord Badevire con su prudencia y ecuanimidad salvó al joven rey en sus primeros años de pequeños errores e imprudencias que su juventud y temperamento lo hacían cometer en batalla. -inicia Luna.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Luna, yo estuve con ellos ayudando en varias campañas contra el Reino Oscuro. -responde Artemis. -¿A qué viene ese recuerdo sobre las habilidades de Lord Badevire?

-Me preguntaba si acaso… tu hija… -dice ella marcando con entonación especial esas dos palabras. -tendrá la prudencia y sabiduría que se necesitan para ser la Campeona de la Reina y dirigir a los caballeros como es debido. -comenta la hechicera. Artemis sonríe de lado y se queda en silencio. -¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿No la vas a defender de mis dudas?

-No. -responde con sencillez el mago de cabello blanco. -tienes razones de sobra para dudar de mi pequeña, sé que ella, con esos comportamientos que siempre le reproché, se lo ha ganado. También yo tengo mis dudas sobre si ella será la adecuada, pero te diré en qué es en lo que no dudo: En la sabiduría y acierto de nuestra Joven Reina. Creo con todas mis fuerzas que ella es la Reina de quien hablan las profecías, en que todo lo que se dice sobre un reino libre y en paz será posible bajo su mando y por tanto confío en que las decisiones que toma están inspiradas por la Diosa y deben ser las que el reino necesita en estos momentos. -concluye Artemis y luego mira a Luna y besa por encima sus labios, dejando su mano en su mejilla. -no te abrumes demasiado, Luna, y recuerda que nosotros debemos tener primero que todo fe en ella y en sus decisiones.

-Tienes razón. No quiero perder el rumbo, Artemis, no quiero dejar de ser lo suficientemente sabia como para aconsejarla adecuadamente. La quiero mucho, pero a veces no sé si mi cariño por esa pequeña niña nuble mis razonamientos para comportarme como su concejera.

-Luna, tenerle cariño de hijo a una jovencita no es malo, en mi opinión es incluso mucho mejor que verla solo como nuestra aprendiz, nos hace ser mejores personas y más sensibles a sus necesidades, nos recuerda algo que Lady Danna nos repetía mucho en nuestro entrenamiento como Arcanos ¿Recuerdas? -pide Artemis acariciando ahora el cabello ondulado y azul de la mujer.

-Si… no olvidar que nuestros poderes son una bendición y una responsabilidad al servicio del bien pero que no dejamos de ser humanos. -indica Luna. Artemis asiente sonriente.

-Y no somos omnipotentes, Luna, en mi caso, mi lado humano siempre lo recuerdo por medio de mi pequeña Rei, y estoy seguro que lo comprendes porque tú quieres y te preocupas del mismo modo por la joven reina. -asegura el mago hablando con tono tranquilo a la hechicera, con esa voz varonil y dulce que lograba calmara como cuando siendo pequeños, ella fallaba en los entrenamientos tan pesados de Lady Danna y su compañero de juegos y aventuras la consolaba. Luna sonríe.

-Eres maravilloso, Artemis… extrañaba mucho tu presencia y tu compañía, siempre logras hacerme ver las cosas de forma diferente. -comenta la hechicera.

-Hay algo importante que no has hablado conmigo y que me acabo de enterar. ¿La reina sabe de su hermano? -pregunta con el rostro serio, como pocas veces, el mago. Luna asiente.

-Visitó el mausoleo de los reyes, y regresó pidiéndome que le mostrara un recuerdo de sus padres. Hice el hechizo del recuerdo dormido, y pudo ver una escena guardada en su corazón, allí vio a Lord Le Fay cuando pequeño y como el parecido es evidente no pude negárselo. Me llenó de preguntas y solo le dije que el niño se había perdido y que luego de la invasión no supimos de él.

-Entonces no sabe que él se unió a Lady Le Fay, que es parte de las fuerzas del mal. -inquiere Artemis preocupado. Luna niega con la cabeza.

-No me atreví a decirle. En verdad no sé cómo manejarlo. La reina se mostró tan feliz de saber que tiene un hermano. -comenta Luna.

-Me pidió antes de dormir que mañana le hable de él y creo que es mejor que sepa todo; ahora que es reina y que indefectiblemente se enfrentará a las fuerzas del Caos, algún día tendrá que encontrarlo y más vale que sepa toda la verdad. -opina Artemis. -yo sé que el joven Le Fay vive y que es parte de las fuerzas del Caos. Mis informantes en el reino me han avisado que incluso comanda a los soldados oscuros… supongo que debemos estar enterados y temerle porque un descendiente de la Diosa encaminado al mal, quién sabe todos los planes terribles que tenga con él Neherenia Le Fay. -comenta preocupado Artemis.

Luna se pone de pie y camina unos pasos lejos analizando si sería ese el momento de hablarle a su compañero sobre la _Noche sin Luna_, sobre la terrible niña de cabello rosa hija de los dos hermanos y sus premoniciones sobre el azaroso futuro que representa para el reino. Artemis, creyéndola preocupada por lo que acaba de decir, se levanta y la abraza por la espalda.

-No te preocupes tanto por eso. Hay que evitar que la joven reina se ilusione mucho con el hecho de encontrar a su hermano porque puede representar una debilidad para el futuro del reino. Es mejor que sepa desde ahora que está del lado del mal y sea consciente que, en caso de una batalla, incluso deberá combatirlo. -comenta Lord Nimue.

-Díselo tú, por favor, creo que sabes tratar mejor esos temas. -le pide Luna, decidida a que la relación de Diamante y Serena permanezca como algo secreto.

-Lo haré… ahora vamos a dormir. -dice el mago y besa la mejilla de la hechicera de cabello azul que sonríe y tomándolo de la mano se dirigen juntos al otro compartimento de la tienda, y cuando Luna toma la mano de Artemis, se dice que por esa noche no se preocupará de nada más…

**Ladera del Volcán ****Croghan, Límites de Tierra de Fuego.**

Hacía un calor insoportable, fuerte e intenso como jamás había sentido; del calor fue de lo primero que fue consciente cuando comenzó a recuperar la visión y a darse cuenta de que seguía con vida. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la ligera oscuridad del lugar, se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de una cueva, pero su miedo inicial de que fueran de nuevo las cavernas oscuras y frías del reino Oscuro, se desvaneció al ver los destellos rojizos de las piedras de aquel lugar. Intentó levantarse del camastro de paja en que estaba tendido y se detuvo de la pared caliente de rojas rocas, apoyando en ella su espalda mientras llevó su mano a su abdomen, donde tenía las heridas con unas vendas de extraña tela fibrosa color gris. Asustado, se retiró unas mantas y miró su piel y pecho lastimados, untados con ceniza.

-No os levantéis mi señor… -escuchó una voz extraña, cavernosa y no muy clara y miró asustado en torno a la cueva roja.

-¡¿Quién… quién anda allí?! -pregunta el joven peliplata, sudando de su frente por el intenso calor del lugar.

-Alguien que os ayudará si me lo permitís… no os aremos daño… os hemos esperado mucho tiempo. -volvió a escuchar la misma voz extraña y ronca.

En ese momento dos ojos rojos como carbúnculos encendidos, salieron de la oscuridad y se acercaron a él. Diamante miró al ser de rostro semejante a roca, como si por dentro estuviera en constante combustión, vestido con ese turbante y ropa de la tela fibrosa semejante a la que él tenía en sus heridas, sujetando un báculo de metal y con adornos de collares con calaveras humanas; él conocía a esos seres no humanos, que habitaban en la frontera entre los volcanes, nómadas y algo agresivos, que había visto en las laderas de los caminos, ocultándose de todo el que perteneciera al ejercito oscuro. Eran Formorianos, pero Beryl siempre decía que eran como animales, feroces y agresivos, territoriales y salvajes y desde luego, no inteligentes.

-Mi nombre es Ashmiram. -se inclina el ser de roca candente, hincándose delante del joven.

-¿Por qué… por qué puedes hablar?… -asustado Diamante.

-He aprendido la lengua de los hijos de la Diosa. Hace tiempo estuve en la corte de uno de los dueños de esta tierra, Bres Lancelot… aprendí su lengua para poder pedirle que salieran de los dominios que el dios Pelé nos regaló a todos los Formorianos que atravesamos el manto azul. -explicó el ser de roca levantando el rostro y mirando a Diamante.

-¿Ustedes me encontraron? -inquiere el joven.

-Unos de nuestros recolectores, entre la nieve y casi muerto. Lleva varios días luchando con la fiebre y los rayos negros hasta que se borró la luna oscura de su frente. Le hemos puesto en las heridas respiración de nuestro dios Pelé, que traemos de dentro de su templo... sabemos que a los frágiles humanos les hace bien en sus heridas. -comenta el ser de roca candente.

-Ya comprendo… estamos en el volcán Croghan, en los límites de tierra de fuego. -indica Diamante y se pone de pie. El ser de lava caliente se acerca a él y lo invita a seguirlo con un gesto de su mano de roca y afiladas uñas, ofreciéndole su bastón para que se apoye en él.

Diamante lo acepta, porque se haya muy débil y camina por los recovecos de aquel lugar dentro del volcán, donde hace un calor cada vez más intenso, mirando a los demás seres, todos iguales a su interlocutor, que forjan armas de acero y otros se alimentan con pedazos de madera de árbol, que colocan en un hueco de su pecho. Unos a otros se comunican con extraños sonidos guturales y fumarolas grises que salen de sus bocas, y al ver a Diamante se inclinan respetuosos.

-¿Por qué me ayudarían ustedes? Jamás el Reino Oscuro ha sido respetuoso de tu pueblo, yo mismo he asesinado a varios de Ustedes cuando atacaban nuestros campamentos en busca de madera. -cuestiona el joven.

-Sabemos quién es, joven príncipe de luz. Le esperamos mucho tiempo y no sabíamos que estaba oculto bajo las garras del mal. Cuando los recolectores de alimento le vieron en la nieve, la marca de la Diosa brilló en su frente unos momentos-Indica el ser de piedra, acercándose a una puerta de roca, que al contacto de su mano, se enciende con luz roja y se abre ante ellos, entrando en una cámara de piedra, dentro de la cual arde una flama y alrededor de esta hay labrados muchos símbolos extraños, resaltados en metal junto con figuras. Diamante, sudando por el intenso calor, se acerca a la pared y mira los jeroglíficos e ideogramas con dibujos.

-¿Qué es este lugar? -inquiere el joven peliplata a su guía. El ser de piedra ígnea se acerca.

-La historia de nuestro pueblo, que habitaba en una isla lejos del manto azul, pero un fragmento de roca oscura, contaminada por el demonio Ghen que vino de las nubes, cayó en el cráter de nuestra montaña sagrada y la destruyó junto con toda la isla… -narra el extraño ser.

-Ustedes saben del monstruo Ghen… saben de la Diosa… ¿Cómo es posible? -se asombra Diamante de ver labrado en los símbolos Formorianos, la imagen del monstruo de tentáculos y muchos ojos.

-El monstruo Ghen es una amenaza para todos los pueblos de la Tierra Conocida, Príncipe de Luz, no solo para los humanos. Muchos pueblos más allá del manto azul también saben de él y le temen. -indica el líder Formoriano mientras el joven de cabello plata medita atento esas palabras de su salvador.

-No tenía idea de eso… -inquiere el joven herido.

-Piense esto, joven príncipe, si el Caos a quien Usted antes servía llega a dominar Albión y a la raza humana... ¿Cuál sería su siguiente paso?... sin duda, dominar al resto de los reinos lejos de tierras de Albión. -asegura el sabio personaje. Diamante asiente.

-¿Hace cuánto llegó tu pueblo aquí? -inquiere interesado el joven Le Fay.

-La destrucción de nuestra isla Niihau, ocurrió hace muchos siglos, estalló y se hundió; todos nosotros entramos al manto azul y lo atravesamos… muchos perdieron la vida por no conservar el calor vital, y llegamos solo unos pocos a estas costas. En esta tierra, que es nuestra, encontramos a nuestro Dios Pelé renacido y un hogar donde vivir. -muestra el dibujo del volcán. -llegamos aquí cuando la Diosa de la Luna aún vivía en esta tierra. Yo la visité en su palacio y ella nos dejó instalarnos aquí pero luego los habitantes de Tierra de Fuego olvidaron esa alianza y nos intentaron expulsar. -señala otra imagen de unas batallas con guerreros de rojo, pintados en las paredes.

-La gente de Tierra de Fuego ha luchado con los Formorianos desde hace siglos… ¿Cómo dices que tú mismo conociste a la Diosa? -duda Diamante.

-Nosotros vivimos más años que Ustedes. No somos humanos. Mire esto. Nuestro Dios Pelé dijo que un día vendría un hijo de la Diosa a quien debíamos enseñar nuestros secretos mágicos y él a cambio nos devolvería nuestra tierra. -señala el ser de roca candente los dibujos, en que se ve la silueta de un hombre con la media luna que resplandece y los Formorianos lo reverencian.

-¿Creen que soy yo? -inquiere Diamante al ser de roca.

-Lo es. Antes no lo sabíamos porque tenía la marca del Monstruo Ghen que amenaza todo lo conocido, pero ahora lo sabemos. Va a quedarse con nosotros hasta que esté fuerte para seguir su camino y va a aprender la magia que hemos guardado celosamente por muchos milenios. -explica el ser de roca.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, debo viajar al Norte, a Camelot… debo ver a mi hermana y hablar con ella. -insiste Diamante.

-Está herido, príncipe de Luz. Herido y Débil, y afuera corre peligro, ya no es parte de las fuerzas del mal. Deje que pasen unos días para que su cuerpo se restablezca y se olviden de vos un poco, mientras tanto, permítanos curarlo, mostrarle nuestra magia y después le escoltaremos al reino de la hija de la Diosa a salvo. -indica el líder de los Formorianos. Diamante suspira, comprendiendo que las palabras del extraño ser de roca son sabias y prudentes, aún está débil para el largo viaje desde el Sur hasta Camelot.

-Me quedaré… pero por nada del mundo dejaré de ir con Serena… es lo único que me mantiene en pie, la esperanza de verla, de abrazarla y decirle… -indica él en voz alta pero no logra formular la última parte, porque en verdad jamás ha logrado pensar qué le diría a su hermana. El ser de roca candente asiente con la cabeza.

-Seguidme ahora, príncipe de Luz, hemos preparado comida humana para que repare sus fuerzas y después le presentaré a los ocho shamanes restantes. -invita Ashmiram.

**Tienda de Lord Nimue. Camelot, día siguiente a la coronación.**

- …y esa es toda la historia, su alteza. Puedo dar fe de que el Rey Uther, su padre, se portó en todo momento honorable y dispuesto a perdonar a Lord Demian Le Fay, y se lo digo yo que en ese tiempo era un adolescente casi de vuestra edad, que acompañaba a la armada real en sus batallas. Luego de la muerte del primer marido de vuestra Madre, el rey Uther protegió y amó a vuestro hermano como si fuera su propio hijo hasta que nació Usted. Los cuatro eran como una familia feliz, mi señora, pero después de la invasión del Caos en que murieron sus Padres, nadie supo nada del joven Diamante. -explica el hechicero a la jovencita, cuyo cabello ha regresado a su habitual tono rubio.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora saben algo de mi hermano, Lord Nimue? -ansiosa la jovencita de coletas.

-Sí, su majestad. Hace casi siete años recibí un informe de Lady Setsuna Badevire, en el cual me decía que el joven Le Fay era parte de las fuerzas del mal. Comandaba la armada oscura y algo mucho más preocupante, tenía la marca del Caos en su frente. -explica Artemis. Serena baja la vista abatida. Luna, a su lado, pone una mano en su hombro.

-Mi hermano… mí única familia en todo el universo… la única persona a la que puedo sentir cercana a mí… ¿Es mi enemigo? -con el rostro sumamente triste la jovencita.

-Lo que dice Artemis es cierto, Serena, nosotros inferimos que Lady Neherenia Le Fay, nuestra principal enemiga y liberadora del monstruo Ghen, de alguna manera se llevó al joven Le Fay con ella luego de la invasión, por considerarlo de su familia. El joven Le Fay era un niño de siete u ocho años entonces, crecer en el Reino Oscuro y al lado de su tía pudo ser la consecuencia de que ahora sea un poderoso agente del Caos. -indica Luna.

-Luna… Lord Nimue… ¿Hay alguna esperanza de que mi hermano reflexione? ¿De que deje de servir al mal de que… vuelva? -pregunta ansiosa la joven reina, con sus ojos brillantes de llanto, tomando del brazo a Luna, que preocupada por la reacción de la chica, acaricia su cabeza.

-Lo sentimos, Serena, pero Artemis y yo pensamos que es mejor no hacerte esas ilusiones. La fuerza del demonio Ghen es muy poderosa… otorga, a quienes sirven para él, poderes inimaginables que poco a poco van envenenando sus corazones y sus almas, hasta que le pertenecen por completo. -indica la hechicera. Serena se levanta del pequeño trono en que estaba sentada y se abraza de ella abatida, dejando salir sus lágrimas, en silencio.

-Luna tiene razón, su alteza, hasta ahora desconocemos los métodos de que se ha valido el Reino Oscuro para transformar a humanos comunes en soldados oscuros, para borrar sus recuerdos y su voluntad y hacerlos sus gentes. Sabemos que muchos de los soldados del caos fueron antes soldados de la armada de Demian le Fay, pero también hay indicios de que se vale de ciertos métodos desconocidos para emplear a algunos prisioneros como sus súbditos. -informa el mago de cabello blanco.

-¿Es posible que mi hermano sea como esos soldados sin voluntad? ¿Qué lo obliguen a ser malvado? -esperanzada la chica rubia. Luna niega con la cabeza y limpia las mejillas de la adolescente rubia con su manga.

-No, Serena, la marca de la luna negra en su frente es la señal de que él, por su voluntad, sirve al mal, es la misma de Lady Le Fay y solo la poseen ellos dos como solo tú tienes la marca de la Diosa… -aquí Luna se queda callada, recordando a la bebé de cabello rosa.

-Lo que Luna y yo queremos que comprenda, majestad, es que Lord Diamante Le Fay no es su hermano porque no creció con Usted y todo vínculo fraternal que pudiera tener está roto por su deseo de servir al mal. Es muy posible que con la batalla que se avecina, Usted llegue a enfrentarlo y queremos que esté preparada para ello, sin que sea una debilidad su lazo de sangre. -indica el arcano de cabello blanco. Serena limpia sus lágrimas y asiente, regresando a su trono en el estrado.

-Gracias a los dos por decirme la verdad. -indica ella con valentía. Aunque duela mucho es mejor saberla y así evitar problemas ¿Cierto? -inquiere la chica rubia a sus dos interlocutores, quienes asienten, aunque Luna se pregunta si ese deseo de Serena por saber "La verdad", se podría aplicar también al secreto que ella guardaba sobre su hija.

-Ahora que ya sabe todo, su alteza, la dejaremos que reflexione sobre ese tema y lo asimile bien. Voy a ocuparme de reunir a las herederas para su primera entrevista oficial con ellas. Con su permiso. -se inclina Artemis y se aleja de la zona de la tienda acondicionada para las audiencias de la joven Reina.

Una vez a solas, la chica de cabello rubio se sienta en la silla pensativa; ahora viste un sencillo vestido azul con armadura de peto y lleva al cinto la espada Excalibur y en un medallón plateado, que pende de su pecho, el cristal de plata. Luna se acerca a ella.

-Serena, no te abrumes por saber sobre tu hermano, todavía hay muchísimas cosas de que ocuparse, por ello debes estar fuerte y entera. Eres la Esperanza de todo un reino. -indica la hechicera.

-Lo sé Luna, no le fallaré a nadie, he hecho un juramento, es solo que cuando supe sobre mi hermano, sentí tanta emoción, tanta felicidad de saber que alguien de mi familia vivía… pero te prometo que sabré comportarme y si llego a enfrentarlo, seré una reina sabia y prudente como mi padre. -indica ella. Luna asiente. -Ahora, Luna, hay algo que es muy importante para mí. Ayer estuve pensando que no puedo tener una reunión con las herederas o con el concejo de Camelot si no conozco mi reino, los suyos y las situaciones por las que todas ellas pasan. Yo nunca en mi vida había salido de Antor y quiero pedirte que, con tu magia, me muestres Albión, todas las regiones de donde vienen esas personas que ayer me aclamaron como su reina. -Luna sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de la chica.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de que esa sea tu primera petición hacia mí, como tu concejera; Estás comenzando a pensar como una reina. -La mujer de capucha morada mueve su báculo y de éste emerge una bruma azulosa, que poco a poco se va materializando y muestra los hermosos paisajes de los bosques, colinas y valles llenos de castillos imponentes.

-Lo que ves es la Tierra Central, la parte más próspera de nuestro mundo en la que coexisten la mayoría de los reinos y ducados que gobernarás. Al oeste está el ducado de Igraine, tu hogar y el hogar de tu madre, rodeado del bosque de plata en que habitan los unicornios. Pasando las montañas Áureas, está el reino próspero y precioso de Galahad… -ante los ojos azules impresionados de la jovencita, emergen por efecto de la magia de la hechicera, las verdes colinas del reino de Galahad.

-Esos son los territorios del caballero muerto, Dagda Galahad… del señor de Sir Lyonel Karados. -deduce Serena recordando lo que vio en el torneo y al imponente guerrero a quien venció, fingiendo ser su hermana Kakyuu.

-Así es, Serena. Camelot se encuentra junto con los Ducados de Igraine y el condado de Galahad, en la tierra Central. -indica Lady Merlín. -Y si vamos a la costa, más al Oeste, se hayan los mares aguamarina con los islotes y penínsulas de Carbonek. -muestra Luna en la bruma, los paisajes hermosos de la costa con aguas de tonos azules cambiantes y preciosos, con las bellísimas islas de construcciones clásicas y perfectas.

-El marquesado de Percival. -reconoce Serena las banderas del tiburón rugiente. -el hogar de Lady Michiru… -dice fascinada. -Luna… ¿Todo eso es lo que debo gobernar? -comenta en tono melancólico, la hermosa reina.

-Una parte, solo una parte, hay principados pequeños que no son tan importantes, diseminados por todo el territorio al Oeste… ya hemos conocido los reinos centrales de Albión, ahora iremos a la Tierra del Norte. -añade lady Merlín y en la bruma azul que muestra todo como un espejo, aparecen las tierras áridas y montañosas del norte. -pasando el mar, cerca del bosque nevado, se halla el que en un tiempo fue el condado de Le Fay… -añade ella. El rostro de la reina se ensombrece.

-¿Allí vivía mi hermano? -cuestiona la reina.

-Allí vivía tu hermano antes de que él y su tía, Lady Neherenia Le Fay, vendieran su alma y su libertad al Caos y a la maldad, actualmente se haya deshabitado; la gente ha huido a otros reinos y el castillo se ha deteriorado… -explica la hechicera, mostrando el ruinoso y tétrico castillo de Gorlois, cubierto de bruma.

-¿Hay algún otro reino en las tierras del Norte? -cuestión ansiosa la reina rubia.

-Luego de las áridas tierras de Gorlois, está Antor, junto a los bosques, y desde luego, el hermoso Reino de Cornualles, pasando los pastizales Esmeralda tras las montañas. -muestra Luna, ahora en la bruma, la imagen las prósperas regiones del reino gobernado por la reina Catherine.

-Es hermoso. Pareciera que a las tierras de Lady Tristán no ha llegado la destrucción y el dolor de todo Albión. -comenta la reina rubia.

-Eso, Serena, es el resultado de las excelente decisiones que ha tomado la reina Catherine, tía de Lady Minako, mírelo como un ejemplo de lo que la diplomacia y el buen gobierno hacen en un reino, aún bajo las peores circunstancias. Cornualles es llamado "_El paraíso de Albión_" y con justas razones. -indica Luna. -y finalmente, las tierras más Septentrionales de Albión, el reino de Gawain en las montañas de nieve. -muestra en la bruma, Lady Merlín, los paisajes nevados y los edificios como de hielo de la capital de Uppsala.

-El reino de Lady Gawain. -recuerda Serena, fascinada por los paisajes nevados que jamás pensó mirar.

-Otro reino próspero y valiente gobernado por Lady Skadi, la madre de Lady Ami Gawain. -comenta Luna.

-¿Y qué hay de la Tierra del Sur? -Interesada, pregunta Serena Pendragon a su concejera. -¿Por qué no me muestras las Tierras del Sur aún? -añade. El rostro de la mujer de capucha morada, se ensombrece.

-Quería dejar las Tierras del Sur hasta el final, Serena, ya que hasta ahora, únicamente te he mostrado la belleza y magnificencia del reino que debes gobernar, pero ahora, verás un realidad difícil de comprender ya que las Tierras del Sur han sido las más asoladas desde tiempos del Rey Uther por las fuerzas del poder oscuro, los cuatro reinos del sur son constantemente atacados por Monstruos del Reino Oscuro y la situación de los pueblos es crítica. -explica Luna.

-No importa Luna… quiero verlo, debo saber qué tipo de responsabilidades me esperan y de qué debo librar a mi gente. -Firme la jovencita. Luna sonríe al ver que la sangre Pendragon fluye en la joven Reina, con la misma fuerza que en su Padre.

-Estas son las Tierras del sur: primero, la cordillera de los Cárpatos, con sus bosques tupidos y altas cumbres nebulosas, y en ellas, el marquesado de Bavidere, el lejano hogar de Lady Setsuna Bavidere, un reino que fue próspero y pacífico un tiempo pero a quien los ataques de los Monstruos han transformado en un pueblo pobre y casi diezmado. La gente ha abandonado las aldeas y vive oculta en el bosque, preparada para defenderse de los monstruos, y el único sitio seguro es el amurallado castillo de Valaquia.

-Pobre Lady Setsuna… -replica la reina con un dejo de amargura. -ahora sé por qué es tan solitaria-la hechicera, de un nuevo pase de su báculo, muestra ahora otro escenario.

-Esto es el desierto amarillo y entre las montañas áridas, el condado de Bors, el castillo construido en el risco daba protección a los constantes ataques de que eran objeto los ciudadanos de este condado en tiempos de Lord Dorcas Bors, padre de Lady Haruka, pero ahora se haya ocupado por los agente del Caos, y la poca gente que queda, vive en el desierto oculta y aterrorizada. -explica Luna.

-Por eso Lady Bors comanda a los "_Leones del Desierto_" -replica Serena y sus ojos brillan al ver los encrespados riscos, con las casas labradas en ellos, bajo el desierto ardiente.

-El siguiente Reino llegando a zonas orientales son las tupidas Selvas de Sagramore, en su tiempo también un reino próspero y bello, pero ahora asolado por el Caos. Se ha vuelto un pueblo disgregado y nómada que sobrevive de cacería y recolección, con escasas ciudades. -explica Luna.

-Lady Sagramore y los guerreros gigantes vienen de allí. -se explica Serena sus atuendos. La hechicera asiente.

-Y finalmente, más al Sur y más cercano a la base del Reino Oscuro, Tierra de Fuego… -dice Luna y el paisaje cambia de repente, mostrando áridos peñascos llenos de volcanes, en continua erupción, exhalaciones de agua caliente, cimas, pozos y montañas de extraña piedra roja, un desierto de arena del mismo tono y árboles amarillos.

-Es hogar de Rei. -sorprendida Serena.

-En medio de esta tierra hostil y peligrosa, se halla el ducado de Lancelot, el más asolado por el poder Oscuro, el primero en ser atacado y el último en ser vencido. -la imagen del alto castillo de rojas almenas y la amurallada ciudad, con enormes picos, barricadas, lanzas y sonidos de armas, aparece. -Ese es el reino de Benwick, desde tiempos de Lord Ban Lancelot, era un enorme cuartel militar; ahora, igualmente ocupado por las fuerzas del Caos mientras la gente de Benwick, sabes bien, se oculta en las montañas y trata de sobrevivir para evitar ser tomados como esclavos en las minas del reino Oscuro.

-Por eso Rei y los "_Demonios del Sur_" pelean para liberarlos. -comenta la reina rubia.

-Esos son los motivos que arguye Lady Lancelot, aunque espero que tengas la sabiduría de comparar lo que hace en cada reino, una decisión sabia y una impetuosa.

-¿Y la base del Reino Oscuro? -cuestiona al fin Serena Pendragon.

-En el Polo Sur de Albión, Serena, en la Montaña Prohibida, las fuerzas del mal tienen su terrible base, su cercanía con Tierra de Fuego y los Reinos del Sur es lo que los hizo más vulnerables a la invasión; en tiempos de tu padre, los tres reinos del Sur, excepto Valaquia, habían repelido los ataques de los Monstruos, evitando que llegaran a Tierra Central o a las Tierras del Norte, pero eso no nos salvó de nada. -en la bruma generada por el hechizo de Lady Merlín, se pueden ver la regiones congeladas del polo Sur y la enorme y tétrica montaña Prohibida, con los esclavos y gente que eran obligados a trabajar en las minas, hombres, mujeres y niños demacrados y tratados con rudeza y crueldad, con grilletes y latigazos.

Al ver esas escenas, la jovencita rubia tiene un estremecimiento de dolor y pena, más al ver a una niñita castaña, delgada y pálida, vestida de harapos, que cae al suelo fatigada y es lanzada por un guardia oscuro a un pozo, donde de prisa, acuden los horribles monstruos de tentáculos. Lady Merlín hace un pase con sus manos y la bruma morada desaparece. Serena tiene un estremecimiento al adivinar lo que le iba a ocurrir a esa niña.

-Luna… ¿Qué le hacen a esas personas indefensas? -preguntó la reina.

-Esas personas son los esclavos, que el reino oscuro ha tomado de los pueblos dominados del Sur, Serena. Lo que hacen con ellos es obligarlos a excavar en busca de roca ónix en las minas. La roca ónix es una piedra negra, abundante en las montañas del Polo Sur de Albión, que guarda la energía negativa; con ésta alimentan el cráter del volcán interno de la Montaña Prohibida, para que el horrible monstruo del Caos se mantenga vivo, aún sin cuerpo, mientras se alimenta de la energía vital de los humanos. -explica Luna. Serena observa todo, horrorizada.

-¿Me contarás qué es en verdad ese horrible monstruo alguna vez? -inquiere la reina. Lady Merlín hace un pase con sus manos y la bruma morada desaparece.

-Te contaré todo lo que hace falta saber, pero poco a poco. Ahora debes prepararte para recibir a las herederas y escuchar sus primeros concejos sobre lo que, a su juicio, deben ser los primeros pasos en contra del Reino Oscuro, mas ahora que eres reina y todas te han aceptado. -indica Luna y aplaude. Unos servidores se acercan y preparan las sillas a los lados derecho e izquierdo de la sencilla silla en el estrado elevado en que estaba la reina. Serena se ha quedado en silencio, meditando lo que acaba de ver en aquella visión mostrada por la hechicera. Sobre todo la abatida mirada de la niñita castaña, demacrada y lanzada al pozo por un soldado oscuro.

-Ahora me queda claro Luna, sé que mi misión es y será acabar con la maldad del Reino Oscuro, del monstruo Ghen y de Lady Le Fay. -con un tono firme la soberana, posando su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-Sabía que lo entenderías, Serena, por eso quería mostrarle. -Responde la hechicera.

-Hare honor a la herencia de mi Padre y a la sangre de mi Madre, Luna… gracias por mostrarme todo eso, me ayudará a decidir… y algo más. No quiero que dispongan así las sillas para mi entrevista con las herederas. -Habla en tono muy seguro la joven Serena, logrando que los servidores que ordenan las sillas la miren asombrados y detengan su trabajo. -Por favor, ¿Podrían poner todas las sillas en un círculo? -inquiere ella levantándose de su trono.

-¿En círculo? Serena… siempre, desde tiempos de tu Padre, las reuniones de nobles, han sido presididas por el rey en el estrado y los nobles a sus lados. -comenta Luna. La jovencita rubia baja los escalones y se acerca al centro de la estancia.

-Es momento de cambiar las tradiciones, Luna. Ahora quiero un círculo, y que bajen de ese estrado mi silla, no quiero ese trono sino un asiento blanco como el de todas las demás, quiero poder mirar a la cara a todas las herederas cuando hablen, cuando opinen y den sus razones e ideas, y quiero que ellas me miren a mí también mientras hablo. Me sentiré más cómoda así y podré tomas mejores decisiones, además este acomodo da la sensación de más confianza. –Explica la joven con voz calmada y sonriendo a los servidores del templo del Cristal de Plata, quienes la escuchan, respetuosos. Luna suspira.

-Hagan lo que la reina ordena. -Confirma la hechicera y al momento los servidores comienzan a cambiar la disposición del lugar para la primera reunión, con las sillas alrededor. Otros desmontan el trono y el estrado, dejando las sillas en círculo. Serena sonríe y se acerca a cada uno de los cinco aprendices de arcano.

-Muchas gracias por todo. -Saludando a cada uno de mano, con una sonrisa en sus juveniles facciones, dejando mudos de asombro a los servidores del templo, preguntándoles sus nombres a cada cual para agradecer apropiadamente. La hechicera, que mira a su joven protegida de lejos, recuerda las palabras de Artemis: "_Creo con todas mis fuerzas que ella es la Reina de quien hablan las profecías, en que todo lo que se dice sobre un reino libre y en paz será posible bajo su mando y por tanto confío en que las decisiones que toma están inspiradas por la Diosa y deben ser las que el reino necesita en estos momentos_."

-Un círculo… quizá después de todo no sea una idea tan descabellada. -opina Luna con una sonrisa.

**Montaña Prohibida, Base del Reino Oscuro, Polo Sur de Albión. **

La bruja de piel morada camina por los oscuros y ominosos pasadizos de roca que se internan en el centro de aquel volcán adormecido, hacia la cámara subterránea a la que nadie más que ella tenía acceso. Camina por la roca que se adentra en el cráter interno de lava ardiente, sobre el que flota el engendro monstruoso, de muchos ojos y tentáculos. Delante de éste, se encuentran cuatro guardias oscuros, aguardando a que acabe de alimentarse, enterrando sus largos tentáculos en la piel de cuatro desgraciados prisioneros mientras les extrae la energía vital.

Neherenia camina sin inmutarse para nada ante el horrendo espectáculo y espera a que las víctimas, casi muertas de debilidad, sean arrastradas por los soldados oscuros afuera de ese lugar para volver a las mazmorras fétidas a recuperarse para seguir trabajando; al día siguiente otros ocuparían sus lugares. Una vez que los soldados y las víctimas se alejan, Neherenia se acerca al monstruo Ghen y se inclina delante de este.

-Mi señor. -dice la bruja de ojos felinos en tono servil. -Vengo a informarle algunas cosas importantes que debe saber…

_-Si es sobre el destierro del imbécil de tu sobrino, ya lo sé. Te dije desde siempre que únicamente debías mantenerlo aquí para lograr nuestros fines, uno de ellos por la pequeña hija de Luz y Sombras. -habla con voz cavernosa y horrible, el engendro. -también sé que la heredera Pendragon ha ocupado ya su legado y ahora tiene dos reliquias sagradas: La espada Excalibur y el Cristal de Plata. Pude presentir la desbordante energía que emanaba de Camelot._

-Lo sé, mi señor, sé que Usted sabe y se entera de todo lo que pasa en la Montaña Prohibida y más allá de esta; en efecto, Diamante ha sido desterrado y me he quedado con la pequeña Rini para criarla y educarla según nuestros propósitos. -declara la bruja. -Mi señor, quiero saber si Usted, que es todopoderoso, por el poder del Mal y del Caos, puede decirme si es peligroso para nuestros planes, que la heredera Pendragon haya retomado su legado. -inquiere Neherenia. Una risotada del engendro de muchos ojos es la respuesta.

_-¡Neherenia! Luego de tantos años entregada a mí, aún no aprendes que mis decisiones y razonamientos son muy superiores a la escoria humana… tendré que mostrarte. _-determina el monstruo y al momento, uno de sus tentáculos se introduce en el pecho de la bruja de piel morada, lanzándole dolorosas descargas de poder oscuro que la hacen tener una visión.

_La mujer coronada y con la media luna brillante en su frente, coloca su poderosa espada encima de una mesa redonda, y a su alrededor, alumbradas por luces de colores diferentes y destellos del poder de los elementos, otras sombras colocan sus armas sobre la misma mesa y la señal del dragón y el unicornio, destella proyectándose en el cielo de Albión. Después puede ver terribles batallas en donde las mujeres de la mesa redonda y la poderosa reina de armadura plateada azotan y derrotan a todos los monstruos y ejércitos del mal, cerniéndose, amenazantes, con ejércitos interminables en que hondea el pendón Pendragon._

_Neherenia se ve a sí misma lanzando su poder oscuro contra los brillantes ejércitos plateados pero sin poder evitar que avancen hacia la montaña prohibida y poco a poco la cegadora luz plateada que emana de la marca en la frente de la mujer de la corona, la ciega y la derrota._

Sudorosa y respirando agitadamente, la bruja cae de rodillas en el suelo de la cueva, aterrada de lo que ha visto, mientras el demonio Ghen saca su tentáculo de su pecho. Abatida y asustada, Neherenia se pone de rodillas.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Eso… Eso que vi es el… el futuro! -Balbucea Neherenia, aterrada.

-_Es el futuro, Neherenia, lo que ocurrirá en Albión ahora que la reina Pendragon unirá a los reinos y luchará en tu contra. _-responde la ominosa voz del engendro.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué si Usted sabía todo esto no me permitió asesinarla cuando la encontramos?! -reclama furiosa la bruja, golpeando con sus puños el suelo de la cueva. Otra risa del monstruo Ghen es la respuesta.

-_Neherenia… a estas alturas de nuestra común asociación, deberías haber aprendido a no dudar de mis decisiones, yo, soy un Dios, y mis pensamientos van muy por encima de los suyos. Claro que la heredera Pendragon será peligrosa para el Reino Oscuro, desde luego que sufrirás derrotas y que por muchos años reducirá las fuerzas de tus generales y armadas casi a cero. _-predice el monstruo. -_pero hay algo más importante, había que sacrificar una estrategia para ganar una batalla. Necesitábamos que ella liberara la Excálibur; La heredera Pendragon y su ahora desterrado hermano eran los únicos que podían traer las reliquias a nosotros. Sabes qué pasa si alguien sin sangre de la Diosa toca las reliquias…_

-Se vuelven ordinarias: una espada y una roca comunes. Si las toco yo, en cambio, me repelen. -indica Neherenia.

_-Por la marca de tu frente, detectan mi poder, pero eso no pasará con la pequeña hija de Luz y Sombras, porque ella tiene la sangre de la Diosa en sus venas, pero de nuestra cuenta corre que ese poder que la hace única, sea usado a nuestro favor; y tú sabes cómo lograrlo. _-indica el engendro de muchos ojos.

-Formándola como hechicera y guerrera, haciendo que controle su poder a niveles insospechados, pero además, volviéndola despiadada, ruin y vengativa, alimentando su corazón con lo que la mantendrá siempre de nuestro lado: Odio. -se levanta del suelo Nereherenia, con sus ojos destellantes de felicidad mientras presiona sus puños del que salen rayos negros.

_-Al fin lo comprendiste, mi fiel Neherenia. La visión que has tenido es anterior a la que tuviste primero. La heredera Pendragon será un azote para nuestras tropas, pero pasará tiempo antes que nos venza; veo en su futuro intensas nieblas y confusiones sentimentales que distraerán su atención y cuando se sienta más confiada, nuestra pequeña niña de Luz y Sombras se habrá transformado en la poderosa mujer que viste en tu visión y yo en su cuerpo, con sangre de la Diosa y dos reliquias… ¡SERÉ INVENCIBLE! _-ríe tétricamente el monstruo.

-Señor… ¿Y cuándo tendré el máximo poder? ¿Cuánto me recompensará por mis servicios dándome el poder de Mordred? -pregunta Neherenia en tono servil. El monstruo detiene sus risas.

_-Anda a ver a la pequeña hija de luz y sombra, mi fiel sierva, y allí tendrás tu respuesta. _-es lo último que dice el engendro de muchos ojos. Neherenia Le Fay se inclina y dando media vuelta, se aleja del cráter de aquel volcán.

-Valdrá la pena todo mi sacrificio, todo mi esfuerzo, al final tendré mi recompensa… y aún puedo hacer sufrir lo más posible a la maldita hija de Uther Pendragon… y con ella… a Diamante. -susurra la bruja de piel morada. -Nadie me amenaza de muerte y sigue su vida como si nada, y lo lastimaré donde más le duela, con su hija… y con su adorada hermana. -decide Neherenia, regresando por las cuevas hacia la base.

Cuando va saliendo de aquellos pasadizos que conducen al centro del cráter, la mujer de cabello rojo la espera y al verla, se inclina.

-Mi señora… ¿Hay nuevas órdenes? -pregunta Beryl.

-Sí las hay. Llamarás a Galathine porque la nueva situación con la heredera Pendragon cambiará todo. Habrá que prepararnos, Beryl, porque una guerra se aproxima, y vamos a hacerle el mayor daño a todo lo que la reina ama… para que al final no tenga nada que gobernar más que cadáveres. -declara con furia la mujer de ojos felinos.

-¿Y la niña? -inquiere Beryl.

-La niña, Beryl, es desde ahora tan importante para nuestros planes como lo es nuestro señor Ghen, así que ocúpate siempre de que sea tratada como lo que es, una princesa. -Beryl asiente atenta a las palabras de su señora; Neherenia toma en su camino una piedra negra de ónix, de las muchas que se hallaban en sus subterráneos y con su filo, corta un poco su palma; la sangre negra la cubre y luego se la da a Beryl. -Convoca monstruos adecuados para ataque masivo, y luego de hablar con Galathine, tendré comunicación con Zoicyte… vamos a hacer que esas imbéciles herederas y la ridícula heredera Pendragon, se arrepientan de haberse unido en nuestra contra.

-Haré todo como me indica, mi señora. -En respuesta la mujer pelirroja, tomando la piedra mojada de sangre en sus manos y corriendo por un pasillo, se aleja de Neherenia, quien toma camino hacia las habitaciones en que estaba ahora la bebé. Dos soldados oscuros que estaban apostados en la entrada, se hacen a un lado para permitirle el paso. Ella abre la puerta y mira a la mujer esclava que hacía las veces de nana de la niña, quien la acuna caminando por la habitación.

-Lárgate. -ordena con voz autoritaria Neherenia y la aterrorizada mujer deja a la niña en su cuna y se aleja corriendo torpemente. La bruja de ojos amarillos, se acerca despacio a la cuna y mira a la bebé de cabello rosado, tocando sus mejillas con sus dedos.

La niña la mira con sus ojos rojos atentamente y una gota de sangre negra de su anterior herida corre por su dedo y cae en la frente de la pequeñita, encendiendo, al momento, la marca de la media luna invertida. Neherenia se hace atrás al ver flotar a la niña en una esfera de energía oscura, que la levanta y gira a su alrededor con poderosos rayos oscuros, emanando a su alrededor. La bruja de piel morada cae al suelo, mirando asombrada aquel prodigio de poder en una niña tan pequeña y maravillada, se levanta y extiende sus brazos, donde lentamente se posa la niña de cabello rosado, que balbucea mientras la luna negra de su frente parpadea y la descarga de poder se va desvaneciendo. Neherenia la toma en sus brazos y la levanta, riendo con la risa demencial de quien ha logrado su objetivo en esta vida.

-¡Al fin lo entiendo! ¡Al fin! ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú mi premio! ¡Tú eres el máximo poder que Él me prometió! ¡Tú eres Mordred! ¡TÚ ERES MORDERD! -grita entre risas tétricas la buja de ojos felinos mientras la niña solo la mira y mueve sus piececitos en el aire sin llorar ni alterarse por la risa terrible de quien la tiene en brazos.

**Tienda de Lord Nimue, campamento Real, Camelot. **

La joven morena de ojos rojos avanza con una pequeña escolta de dos soldados por el campamento, ahora custodiado por la armada plateada. Al ver los estandartes con la lechuza al vuelo del condado de Badevire, los soldados de la armada real le permiten el paso, en lo que ahora se ha convertido en la tienda real y la joven heredera de Valaquia puede ver las discretas escoltas de las demás herederas que aguardan a sus señoras, no muy numerosas, y con sus estandartes que señalan su procedencia. Baja de su caballo negro y se encamina a la tienda, donde otros guardias le permiten el paso. Una vez dentro, mira en torno y descubre en el vestíbulo de la misma a todas las demás herederas.

Lady Lancelot, Lady Bors y Lady Sagramore beben licor, ofrecido por los servidores mientras ríen sin contenerse mucho; sentadas en los sillones, conversan Lady Tristán y Lady Gawain con la pelirroja Lady Kakyuu de Antor, nueva y flamante senescal de Camelot, así que la joven heredera Sagramore al ver tan ocupada, y al parecer, divertida a su amiga Haruka Bors, opta por acercarse a una esquina de la tienda, donde la joven de cabello aguamarina se encuentra sola, mirando distraída un adorno floral.

-Lady Percival. -saluda correcta Setsuna, con una inclinación. La chica la mira y no puede reprimir el gesto de molestia que pinta sus, de ordinario, afables facciones.

-Lady Badevire. -saluda Michiru, recomponiéndose al momento.

-Disculpe si interrumpí su análisis del arreglo floral, pero como no conozco más que a Haruka… -se escusa la chica morena. Lady Percival sonríe.

-Ahora me conoce a mí. -asegura ella. -no he olvidado su ayuda con mi herida en el torneo y en mí tiene… -la voz tranquila y calmada de la hermosa heredera de las islas, tiene una variación, junto con la crispación de su mano en la empuñadura de su delgada espada al momento que sus bellos ojos color mar se desvían levemente a donde la alta rubia ríe, pasando su brazo por la espalda de Lady Sagramore. -…tiene una amiga. -completa entre dientes, la joven de cabello aguamarina. Setsuna sonríe dándose cuenta de lo que pasa.

-Gracias. Es la primera audiencia con la reina y no puedo negar que estoy emocionada. Luego del desborde de felicidad de ayer, de tano alegría, optimismo y buenos augurios, hoy al fin nos enfrentaremos a la realidad del reino de Albión. Veremos si la joven heredera Pendragon tiene la fuerza para decidir lo mejor para el reino. -indica la heredera Badevire.

-Me da la impresión, Setsuna, de que en estos momentos lo que todos perciben como "_lo mejor para el reino_", es una guerra, ¿Cierto? -pregunta Michiru. -No comprendo del todo…-dice la bella heredera Percival y se corta un poco al ver a la rubia guerrera del desierto tomar de la mano a la castaña joven de las selvas. -…no comprendo como una guerra puede ser una buena opción.

-Quizá, Lady Percival, lo que hace falta ahora mismo a Albión no sea tanto una guerra como una respuesta certera a los ataques y felonías del reino Oscuro. Siendo Usted tan importante en la vida de Haruka, estoy segura que está más enterada que nadie de la dura situación que vivimos en el Sur, a pesar de que en su próspero reino no haya llegado aún esa destrucción, por tanto, le pido y suplico que antes de decidir algo, escuche todas las opiniones y todas las opciones. -sabia la joven morena de ojos rojos- …y confíe en quien ama. Conozco a Haruka y lo que siente por Usted, pero ella comparte con su prima y con Lady Sagramore otro tipo de realidades, créame, no es más que eso. -inquiere la chica. Michiru sonríe y toma su mano.

-Fui muy obvia… ¿Cierto?... sé que no habla muy bien de mí estar celosa de Haruka en vez de estar preocupada por Albión, por la reina, por la guerra que se avecina, por…

-Es normal, Lady Percival, no se excuse. -asegura la joven de ojos rojos y justo en ese instante, la cortina lateral a la estancia del recibidor se abre y aparece Lord Nimue. Las herederas, respetuosas, guardan silencio y se ponen de pie.

-Honorables herederas de Albión, la audiencia con su señora y reina está lista. Síganme. -indica el mago de cabello blanco y entra en el otro compartimento de su tienda, seguido de las jóvenes guerreras de los mejores reinos de Albión.

-Lord Nimue… ¿Aquí será la reunión con la reina? -inquiere Lady Ami Gawain al ver, asombrada, las sillas de madera dispuestas en círculo.

-Aquí será, Lady Gawain, hagan favor de tomar asiento mientras llega la reina. -indica el mago. Minako mira a su amiga, igual de desconcertada, pero obedecen en silencio.

-¿Y dónde está el trono de la reina? -inquiere Michiru, quien se sienta junto a la rubia heredera Tristán y a Setsuna.

-No tengo idea… es la primera vez que veo una reunión real con esta forma de acomodar los lugares. -responde la castaña.

-Felicidades, campeona de la Reina. -dice Makoto a su amiga pelinegra. -apenas eres amiga de ella y ya cambias los esquemas. -insinúa ella.

-Te equivocas, Mako. No he sido yo. Usa por sí misma ha decidido esto. Pronto te darás cuenta de que esa chica es especial, de la fuerza que tienen sus ojos y su alma; si… sin duda es a la única persona en todo Albión a quien serviría sin chistar así me dijera que le trajera la cabeza de Lady Le Fay. -decidida y firme la joven Lancelot.

-Tranquila, primita, creo que ese brazalete y la alegría por tener al fin una reina te están haciendo alucinar con hazañas portentosas. -comenta la rubia Lady Bors, palmeando la espalda de la pelinegra.

-¿Y a Ustedes no? -inquiere Rei mirando a sus dos amigas. -nieguen que están soñando con la gran guerra en que expulsemos, por fin, al reino oscuro de nuestro territorio… nieguen que se han imaginado en medio del campo de batalla cortando cabezas de monstruos y arrasando ejércitos os… -pero la voz de Lady Lancelot se corta al escuchar una discreta tos a su lado, y las tres guerreras del Sur miran aparecer a Lady Luna Merlín, apoyada en su báculo, quien las obsequia con una ruda mirada de desprecio, sentándose en una de las sillas al lado de Artemis.

-Algo me dice que no le caemos muy bien. -comenta Haruka a su prima, que mira como su Padre toma la mano de la hechicera y susurra algo en su oído.

-Y eso será un problema, creo que quiere ser madre de Rei. -bromea la castaña y tanto ella como Haruka ríen burlonas. La joven de ojos amatista suspira al ver la sonrisa de Lord Nimue como pocas veces lo vio antes, recordando cuando su Padre, siendo ella pequeña en el santuario, le habló de una mujer especial a quien amaba desde niños y que había perdido el día de la gran invasión… y ahora estaba segura de que esa mujer era Lady Luna Merlín.

-¡La Reina Serena Pendragon! -dice con voz potente el alto e imponente Pellinor, vestido con armadura plateada y llevando en su mano el casco de general de la guardia de la reina; al momento, todas las herederas se ponen de pie en signo de respeto y ante ellas aparece la jovencita rubia de coletas, con su vestido azul sencillo y elegante a la vez, su armadura de medio peto y las dos reliquias: el cristal de plata engarzado en un medallón y la espada Excalibur en su cinto. Todas las guerreras de Albión guardan silencio y se miran unas a otras al notar la ausencia de algo que, según sus esquemas, debía tener siempre la reina, algo que también nota Lord Nimue, con una sonrisa comprensiva y Lady Merlín, con un gesto de incredulidad.

-No tiene corona… -susurra asombrada Setsuna y a su lado Michiru asiente sorprendida. La señal de dignidad real más importante para una heredera de Albión, la corona recibida el día anterior, brillaba por su ausencia en la primera audiencia oficial de la heredera Pendragon.

-Herederas de Albión… gracias por venir, mis saludos a todas, Kakyuu… -sonríe a su hermana adoptiva, quien asiente con la cabeza. -Lady Minako… -¡Rei! -nombra la reina rubia y con naturalidad, abraza y besa en las mejillas a la joven heredera Lancelot.

-¿Qué hay, Usa? ¿Ya más acostumbrada a los privilegios reales? Porque acabo de ver afuera a dos guardias plateados que… ¡Bueno! Podrían ser de tu guardia personal. -bromea la joven Lancelot, ganando las risas de la joven reina y de las dos guerreras a su lado.

-¡Rei! ¡Qué cosas dices!... ¿No me presentas? -pregunta con su acostumbrada sencillez, Serena.

-Claro, mi prima Lady Haruka Bors, heredera de Falias y líder de los "_Leones del Desierto_". -presenta la joven pelinegra. La rubia sonríe y alarga su mano a la chica de coletas con naturalidad.

-¿Así es ella siempre? -pregunta discreta y algo incrédula Ami a su amiga rubia, al lado.

-Siempre… te dije que era increíble y maravillosa, que muchas cosas van a cambiar en Albión. -emocionada la rubia heredera de Cornualles.

-¡Lady Bors! No sabe cuánto admiro lo que hace… los "_Leones del Desierto"_ y todo lo que cantaban de sus hazañas son maravillosas. De verdad me alegra tenerla de nuestro lado. -con honestidad, la reina rubia.

-También me alegra conocerla, su majestad, mi espada y mi armada están a su servicio. -dice en respuesta la rubia de armadura dorada.

-Ella es mi amiga Lady Makoto Sagramore. -Continúa Rei, ahora presentando a la alta castaña, vestida de armadura pero con los símbolos de pintura café en sus mejillas. Serena la mira con el rostro levantado por la elevada estatura de la chica, estrechando su mano, la cual es presionada con fuerza.

-Es Usted muy alta y muy fuerte… ¿Es verdad que en la batalla de la llanura Carrantuohill, derribó Usted sola con su hacha una montaña que aplastó a dos mil monstruos del Caos como si fueran hierba pisada? -pregunta con un tono emocionado, Serena. Makoto ríe divertida.

-Bueno… algo semejante, aunque se nota que Tomoe puso bastante de sus impresiones en ese relato. -comenta la fuerte castaña. La reina sonríe.

-Estoy segura que no exageró, nunca me habían apretado tanto la mano en un saludo -luego de ese saludo, la joven reina se acerca a la joven de cabello aguamarina, que le sonríe y se inclina.

-Su alteza… Lady Michiru Percival a su servicio. -se presenta la joven.

-Es Usted mucho más bella en persona que de lejos, Lady Percival, me alegra mucho tenerla aquí. -la saluda de mano con naturalidad la reina y sigue su recorrido por las sillas, puestas en círculo, mirando ahora a la seria y reservada mujer de ojos rojos.

-Su majestad, Setsuna Badevire de Valaquia, lista para servirle tal como mi padre al vuestro. -con corrección, se inclina la joven de ojos rojos, pero al momento siente un abrazo fuerte y la reina le sonríe.

-Se todo lo que ha pasado su gente en Valaquia…y sé que su Padre murió por proteger al mío, gracias por eso, nunca podré pagarlo, solo con mi amistad. -sonríe la jovencita, dejando impresionada a la hija de Lucius Badevire con ese gesto. Serena besa su mejilla con confianza y luego sigue su camino.

-¡Kakyuu! -Grita impetuosa y abraza y besa en la mejilla a la chica pelirroja.

-Usagi… Serena… -responde la chica pelirroja, sin saber si tener un trato familiar o de completo respeto.

-Gracias por estar aquí, es muy importante para mí tenerte a mi lado, hermana. -sonríe sincera la reina rubia.

-De hoy en adelante y mientras tenga vida, estaré a tu lado y te serviré. -asegura valiente la joven heredera de Antor. Serena asiente y después mira al lado de su hermana adoptiva a la bella mujer rubia de armadura dorada.

-A mí ya me conoces, supongo. -comenta Minako y abre sus brazos, en donde la reina de inmediato se lanza, feliz.

-¡Mina!

-Estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas tomado la decisión correcta, aunque no había tenido tiempo de decírtelo en persona, sé que Albión contigo como reina será el reino que todos deseamos y por el cual lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, y sé que tus padres desde el paraíso de la Diosa, están felices y orgullosos de verte. -comenta con voz armoniosa y calmada la jovencita de largo cabello rubio y la reina, conmovida, asiente con la cabeza.

-Gracias a ti por eso. -sonríe ella.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi mejor amiga, Ami Gawain? -pregunta la rubia heredera Tristán.

-Lady Gawain… ¡Sí! La vi combatir con su lanza es… ¡Asombrosa! -estrecha la mano de la joven peliazul la reina de coletas.

-Tenía muchos deseos de conocer en persona a la heredera Pendragon, mi señora, y estoy a sus órdenes para todo lo que desee ordenar como su leal súbdita…

-No necesito leales súbditos, Lady Gawain, necesito buenas amigas. -comenta Serena con una gran sonrisa.

-Ami es la persona que más sabe sobre crónicas antiguas, historia, geografía de Albión y detalles que jamás imagina sobre las fortalezas y lugares del reino, además, es la mejor estratega que conozco, en muchas de mis campañas contra el general Neflyte ella planeó todo, era el cerebro tras cada ataque mío. -dice orgullosa Minako, pasando su brazo por la espalda de la peliazul, que se sonroja ante la mirada de asombro de la reina.

-Minako… no digas eso. -comenta apenada la peliazul.

-Es la verdad. -apoya ella.

-Lady Gawain es asombrosa, me siento feliz y tranquila de tener a tantas herederas tan valientes y poderosas conmigo, porque de otra forma, jamás podíamos hacer lo necesario para que Albión sea libre. -comenta la chica y camina hacia su silla, al lado de Luna y de Lady Bors, sentándose en esta, lo cual sirve de señal para que todos se sienten en las suyas. Pellinor se queda de pie, vigilante, en el respaldo de la silla que ocupa la reina.

-Bien… visto que la reina Serena se ha propuesto romper todos los protocolos de las reuniones oficiales, al menos no romperemos el que indica exponer el motivo de esta reunión y acordar la dinámica que se adoptará. -inicia la hechicera de cabello azul.

-Su alteza solicitó este acomodo especial de los lugares porque quiere dar la sensación de que esto es una reunión donde todos los puntos de vista y todas las opiniones serán igualmente escuchadas. -comenta Artemis ante la atenta mirada de todas las herederas.

-En resumen, la Reina Serena pidió su presencia esta tarde para discutir cuales deben ser las acciones del Reino unido bajo la misma bandera y el mando de la heredera Pendragon, para recuperar la soberanía del mismo, expulsar al Reino Oscuro de nuestros territorios y recuperar la paz de Albión. -sigue Lady Merlín con solemnidad. -tiene desde ahora la palabra quien desee tomarla. -indica Luna. Un silencio invade a todos en la sala, hasta que es interrumpido por la voz de Lady Gawain.

-Majestad, Lady Merlín, en verdad creo que para lo que hemos sido llamadas a discutir con la reina es sobre lo oportuno o no de iniciar una guerra. -comenta la prudente heredera de Upssala.

-Albión no iniciará una guerra, Lady Gawain, solo responderá con acciones concretas a las felonías y maldades e injusticias a que lo ha sometido. -replica impetuosa la rubia Lady Bors.

-Pero de todos es conocido que, ante la situación actual, todo el pueblo que ahora sabe que la heredera Pendragon ha regresado, espera una batalla. -apoya Minako. -lo que en realidad hay que poner sobre la mesa es si nosotras, las líderes de nuestros pueblos, vamos a apoyar esa batalla o no. -seria la joven heredera Tristán.

-Lady Minako ha dado justo con la cuestión que nos ocupa en esta reunión. Nadie en esta sala desconoce el estado de nuestro reino frente a la invasión del Poder Oscuro. -toma la palabra el mago de cabello blanco. -Los reinos del Sur están por completo invadidos y destrozados por las fuerzas del Mal; en el centro se vive una situación de anarquía terrible, en que cada aldea es tierra de nadie, amenazadas por saqueos y masacres, mientras que los reinos de Cornualles, Uppssala, Antor y Carboneck tienen tratados firmados con el Reino Oscuro donde, a cambio de garantías específicas, tienen, diremos, una relativa paz e independencia comercial y civil, pagando el tributo correspondiente.

-Lord Nimue, ese tributo es de esclavos para las minas… ¿Cierto? -pregunta la joven reina. El mago asiente.

-La reina está informada y enterada por mí de cada detalle de la situación actual de los reinos en esta terrible invasión, así que lo que ella decida luego de esta reunión, será determinante para definir el futuro de Camelot. -responde Luna.

-Indudablemente, su alteza. -inicia Setsuna Badevire. -podemos inferir que, dados los múltiples espías que tiene, el reino Oscuro está enterado de su elección como reina e indudablemente prepararán acciones ofensivas contra cualquier leve movimiento de las tropas reales. -comenta la prudente joven de Valaquia.

-El comentario de Lady Badevire es muy atinado. -opina Lord Artemis Nimue. -debemos dar por hecho que ante cualquier acción, por leve que sea, habrá una fuerte reacción de parte del reino Oscuro por acallarnos.

-¿A qué se refiere con "reacción", Lord Nimue? -pregunta la joven reina Serena.

-Muy sencillo, su alteza. El Reino Oscuro es el invasor, tiene totalmente sojuzgados a los reinos del Sur, y bases y fuertes importantes que mantienen vigilados y controlados a los ejércitos del Norte. -informa el mago.

-Mina… ¿Es verdad? -pregunta Serena a la joven heredera Tristán, quien asiente.

-Totalmente, su alteza, parte de los tratados firmados por nuestros reinos, incluyen en sus cláusulas más importantes, el control del personal militar de cada uno de los reinos. Los generales a cargo de cada región llevan estricto control y solo permiten un máximo de 50 soldados por castillo. -indica la rubia Lady Tristán.

-Kakyuu… Pellinor… -dice Serena mirando a su hermana adoptiva y al guerrero de Sir Héctor.

-Es verdad, Serena… su alteza. -se corrige la joven pelirroja. -en Antor jamás viste esa cláusula porque papá quemó la hoja del tratado y porque nuestro feudo jamás sobrepasó el límite de milicia permitido así, que no tuvo problemas con el General Neflyte. -indica la joven heredera de Antor.

-Rei… ¿Crees que esa cláusula sea un problema? -pregunta la rubia a la chica pelinegra, quien da una asentada.

-Es un problema, Usa. El Reino Oscuro garantiza con ese tratado, que nadie de los reinos sojuzgados se rebele en su contra. Además, deben tener una enorme guarnición de soldados oscuros ocupando los fuertes y ciudades importantes, patrullando y manteniendo todo bajo control, sin contar con que los generales pueden invocar Monstruos. -comenta la chica de ojos amatista.

-Y entonces ¿Qué se debe hacer al respecto? -inquiere Serena mirando a todas las herederas.

-Desconocer esos tratados infames y lanzar una declaratoria de guerra contra el reino oscuro. -propone la rubia de cabello corto con decisión.

-No podemos hacer eso, Lady Bors. -indica la joven de cabello aguamarina, mirando a la rubia con rudeza. -¿Tiene idea de qué medidas terribles tomaría el reino Oscuro contra todos los reinos que estamos en Paz? -pregunta Michiru Percival. Haruka la mira extrañada, tanto por el "Lady Bors" como por la abierta negativa a su propuesta.

-Lady Bors… me parece que se está precipitando demasiado. El estado de los reinos del norte, descrito en esta asamblea, nos hace pensar qué, en realidad, las herederas y sus reinos, están secuestrados por el Reino Oscuro... -comenta Luna. -Lady Percival tiene razón al hacer notar que un desconocimiento general de los tratados contra el Reino Oscuro, puede ser peligroso para todos.

-¿Entonces qué propone, Lady Merlín? -inquiere Setsuna Badevire.

-Mi propuesta como concejera real es ocuparnos primero en reforzar Camelot. Como sede del gobierno y capital de Albión, debemos reconstruirlo, desde el Palacio Dorado hasta las murallas externas; Si va a haber una guerra, lo más seguro es que el Reino Oscuro ataque primero la ciudad en que vive la reina. -comenta la hechicera.

-¿Y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? -pregunta ansiosa Lady Badevire.

-Quizá… cinco o seis meses… -comenta la hechicera.

-¡¿Cinco o seis meses?! ¡No podemos esperar un solo momento a lanzar todas las fuerzas del reino contra Lady Le Fay! -se exalta la alta castaña de coleta.

-Lady Sagramore, controle su tono de voz delante de la reina-sugiere la hechicera de cabello azul, mirando duramente a la joven de las selvas.

-¡¿Que me controle?! ¡Le diré por qué no me controlaré! ¡Hay cientos de ciudadanos de Albión que mueren a diario en las minas por maltrato o debilidad y otros miles que son cazados como animales en todo el Sur! ¿Es o no deber de la reina velar por el bien de todos sus súbditos, incluidos los que más la necesitan ahora? -inquiere la castaña mirando a la reina con sus altivos y desesperados ojos verdes; Serena recibe la mirada de la joven heredera Sagramore.

-¡Lady Sagramore! ¡Deje de comportarse irracionalmente! ¡Estamos en una reunión para exponer civilizada y calmadamente nuestros puntos de vista! -reprende Luna.

-El problema, Lady Merlín, es que para algunos de nosotros, es imposible eso de "_civilizada y calmadamente_" porque vivimos realidades muy diferentes a las suyas o a las de los reinos que compraron su paz. -indica al fin la pelinegra.

-Lady Lancelot… ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con "_compraron"?_ -se ofende la peliazul.

-Justo a lo que significa, Lady Gawain, dar algo a cambio de otra cosa. Sus pueblos dieron la sangre de su gente a cambio de Paz. -indica con aplomo la joven de Benwick.

-A cambio de una paz que garantizó la vida y tranquilidad de cientos de miles de ciudadanos, algo que de haber hecho su Padre en su momento, habría sin duda evitado que muriera tanta gente inocente y que su reino se fuera al infierno. -con tono sereno y sin perder la calma, responde la chica de cabello azul. Serena la mira asombrada de su ecuanimidad para decir esas cosas, pero la risa de Lady Rei Lancelot llena toda la sala y se pone de pie, caminando hacia la silla de Lady Ami Gawain.

-Lady Gawain, me temo que no puede hablar de "Infierno" sin haber estado realmente en él, y le diré qué más… -habla con firmeza la chica pelinegra, llegando frente a la joven de cabello azul que la mira asombrada.

-Lady Lancelot, regrese a su asiento -pide Luna en tono molesto, poniéndose de pie, pero la joven de ojos morados no aparta su mirada de la de la de Lady Ami Gawain, ni deja de cruzar el espacio que la aleja de la silla de ella.

- …desde tiempos de mi abuelo, la gente del Sur ha peleado, luchado y dado su vida por mantener al reino Oscuro lejos de las fronteras de Albión, desde que Lady le Fay liberó a Ghen de su prisión y comenzaron los ataques contra las fuerzas del Reino, nosotros ya luchábamos, moríamos y dábamos nuestra sangre para que Ustes y sus súbditos pudieran brindar con hidromiel y jugar a hacer muñecos de nieve… -Habla molesta y con su dedo índice en el rostro de la joven de cabello azul.

-¡Aléjese de Ami! ella no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado su pueblo, ni ella ni nadie, así que mida sus palabras. -empuja la mano de Lady Lancelot la rubia de armadura dorada.

-¡Oh claro! ¡Lo olvidaba! La heroína dorada en defensa de los inocentes -burlona Rei y las miradas de las dos chicas se cruzan desafiantes, poniendo sus manos en las empuñaduras de sus espadas. Luna mira a Serena con rostro preocupado, pero la chica no sabe cómo reaccionar y mira todo, preocupada.

-Lady Lancelot… Regrese a su asiento, ahora-pide con voz tranquila Lord Nimue, pero las dos chicas se siguen mirando amenazantes. -¡AHORA! -dice con voz de mando el mago de cabello blanco, levantándose de su asiento y mirando con dureza a la joven Lancelot, que cruza una mirada con su Padre.

-La reina no interviene para nada… -comenta asombrada Michiru al lado de Setsuna, que solo clava sus ojos rojizos en el semblante de la adolescente rubia de coletas, como esperando algo de ella, algo que no llega.

-Rei… ya está bien… ven conmigo. -dice tomándola del brazo la castaña y la jala de regreso a su silla. Artemis se inclina ante Ami y Minako.

-Lady Gawain… Lady Tristán… disculpen este altercado, por favor… -solicita el mago de cabello blanco. Luna mira a la joven reina.

-Su majestad… quizá quiera decir algo ahora… -casi ordena la hechicera de cabello azul a la reina, que suspira hondo y mira a las jóvenes… los rostros molestos de las tres herederas del Sur, los desconcertados de Kakyuu y Michiru Percival, el preocupado de Artemis, los indignados de Minako y Ami Gawain y finalmente el severo de Luna… ¿Qué iba a hacer o decir ella ahora? ¿Qué podía decir para conciliar todo aquello y decidir lo mejor para el reino? Gruesas gotas de sudor resbalan por la frente de la adolescente rubia y es justo entonces que comprende mejor lo que significa ser reina… y no sabe si estará lista para serlo…

Fuerte Alfha, Frontera entre el Reino de Cornualles y el de Uppsala.

En una habitación oscura del cuartel del reino oscuro en las tierras del Norte, la mujer de cabello rubio estaba hincada delante de un enorme espejo.

- …_Así que harás exactamente lo que te he mandado, Zoicyte. No seas discreta, que todo el reino se entere, que todos lo vean, que corra la voz de lo que hiciste desde las elevadas montañas blancas de Uppssala hasta las cordilleras rojas del Sur. _-dice el reflejo de Neherenia por el espejo.

-Pero, mi señora, si hago eso… ¿Cómo controlaré a la gente? Se me echarán encima, no sé si tenga los soldados oscuros o los Monstruos para controlar algo así. -replica la rubia mujer.

-_Justamente por eso, Lady Galathine parte para allá con instrucciones específicas, tropas que triplican las tuyas y un cristal oscuro que te permitirá convocar Monstruos de poderes inimaginables. Zoicyte, estoy confiando en ti para que toda esta farsa que están montando en Camelot, inicie y termine en las llanuras congeladas de Uppssala. Quiero la cabeza de la heredera Pendragon en una pica antes de tres meses o tendré la tuya. ¿Queda claro? -_amenaza la bruja de ojos felinos a la joven general.

-Muy claro, mi señora, se hará todo como ordena, me ocuparé de atraer al ejército de la reina a esta trampa y respondo con mi vida de entregarle la de ella. -promete con la mano en el corazón la chica rubia.

-_No muevas ni una sola pieza del juego hasta que llegue Galathine… y mantenme informada de todo. _-sigue Neherenia en el reflejo.

-Así lo haré, mi señora. -la imagen del espejo desaparece entonces y la chica de cabello rubio se levanta del suelo y abre la ventana, dejando entrar la fría ventisca de nieve que le da en el rostro, tratando de serenarse y calmarse… sabe que las ordenes de su ama son peligrosas e inexplicables, que en otras circunstancias no tendrían explicación, pero ahora, con la elección de la heredera Pendragon, todo había cambiado. Lady Zoicyte tocó su cuello, al lado del cual se veía el lunar negro de ramificaciones que cubría casi todo su lado izquierdo y su hombro.

-Es su cabeza o la mía… entonces me ocuparé que sea la suya. Voy a atraer a la princesa Pendragon con su armada a estas montañas y me ocuparé de que mueran en ellas. -promete la chica rubia, clavando sus ojos en las lejanas montañas cubiertas de nieve de las cordilleras del norte.

**NOTAS FINALES: Sin duda las decisiones de un rey no son jamás sencillas, menos en la situación en que se encuentra ahora el reino de Albión, y la joven reina aún es inexperta y le falta aprender a hacer valer su autoridad, cosa que no aprenderá por magia o capricho del escritor sino con una consecuencia lógica. Algo más que espero plasmar es la evolución del personaje de Diamante-Morgana hasta que llega a la corte con su hermana. Neherenia y su obsesión por la pequeña Rini-Mordred igual van teniendo protagonismo con consecuencias interesantes a futuro y se va sabiendo más de sus planes.**

**Las tensiones entre las herederas son normales y quizá algo intensas pero ayudarán a la nueva reina a tomar decisiones importantes y comenzar a ser la líder que necesita Albión. ¡Vamos avanzando y gracias por la paciencia y los ánimos! A pesar de mis líos académicos sin duda voy a seguir Pendragon porque lo adoro. ¡Merci amix por la ayuda y a todos los que se asoman a mi imaginación!**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX.**

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello".**


End file.
